El Corazon de Cosmos
by Kentauride Jay
Summary: SUSPENDIDA: busquen la version revisada... El Corazon de Cosmos v2
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo remuneracion alguna por su uso.

Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creacion de SolarGuardianChick, yo solo la estoy tarduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres en ingles como los prefiere la autora, a pesar de que a mi me gustan mas los originales en japones.

**Capitulo 1.**

La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas de su habitación, y Serena dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, causando que Luna se moviera entre sueños. Darien acababa de marcharse y ella sentía como su corazón se rompía. Tres meses antes, él le había pedido que se casara con él, pero sus padres habían dicho que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes. Su padre insistía en que ella terminara la secundaria y al menos un año de universidad antes de aprobar una unión entre los jóvenes amantes. Serena sabía que sus padres tenían sus reservas contra Darien porque habían visto cuanto la había herido en el pasado, y mas recientemente ella había estado muy alterada cuando pensó que él se había marchado a América y había dejado de comunicarse con ella. Sin embargo, sus padres no conocían a Darien tan bien como ella, ellos no sabían lo mucho que él la cuidaba como Tuxedo Mask.

Darien había estado muy molesto cuando sus padres rechazaron la petición de su mano, por lo que cuando su proyecto del colegio fue organizar y llevar a cabo una boda ficticia para su clase de economía personal, ella pensó que realizarla como si fuera su boda real con Darien seria una gran idea; pensó que le haría ver a Darien que era solo un retrazo temporal y le daría algo con que soñar para un futuro, pero por mas divertido que fue en el momento, caminar hacia el altar, decir los falsos votos y sonreír para las fotografías con las scouts. Mirando las fotos, todos estaban felices y sonriendo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la boda falsa había sido una terrible idea. La oposición continua de sus padres a su unión con Darien había causado que él se molestara con toda la situación. Cuando le llevo la fotografía enmarcada de la boda, él enfureció sobre por qué ella no había insistido más para convencer a sus padres que su unión no evitaría que ellos cumplieran sus sueños, sino que los haría realidad. Serena sabia que Darien se sentía frustrado con todo esto, pero aun así no le gustaba ser la que pagara con su ira. Ella miro por la ventana y vio que la lluvia no había parado, y colocó la fotografía de vuelta en la mesa.

Una parte de Serena estaba contenta que sus padres decidieran que ella y Darien pospusieran la boda por un tiempo, sentía como que estaban apresurando mucho las cosas. Darien no había dicho nada, pero ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por lo que había visto al regresar de la muerte luego de la batalla de Eternal Sailor Moon con Galaxia. Al regresar a la vida, Darien había sido testigo de otro hombre confesando sus sentimientos hacia Serena y llamándola por un nombre de cariño. Serena le había, dicho sin preguntarle, que Seiya no era más que un amigo, pero una voz en la profundidad de sus pensamientos le decía que ella sabía que no era cierto. Ella no le había sido infiel a Darien, pero Seiya había encontrado un lugar especial en su corazón; y sabia que si se casaba con Darien ahora, lo estaría haciendo sin darle todo su corazón. Darien era tan especial para ella; habían sobrevivido tanto juntos en dos vidas, ella no podía deshonrarlo casándose con él ahora. Sabía que el tiempo causaría que Seiya no fuese mas que un agradable y triste recuerdo, o esperaba que al menos su corazón olvidara la forma en que perdía el aliento cuando Seiya estaba cerca, lo segura que se había sentido cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza, estos pensamientos no la ayudarían a resolver sus problemas con Darien. Necesitaba enfocarse en su relación con su príncipe.

**En otro planeta, en un lugar lejano de la galaxia**

"Vamos Star Fighter, solo un poco mas." Le urgió Star Maker entre los dientes. Star Maker suspiro cuando la gran columna que las dos senshi habían estado empujando finalmente cayó en su lugar. Levanto la mano para limpiar el sudor de su cara. "Bueno, nadie dijo que arreglar Kinmoku seria fácil." Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido. "Fighter, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Que, oh, lo siento." Fighter murmuro mientras volteaba a mirar a su compañera sailor scout.

Maker sonrío a su amiga, "Necesitas olvidarte de eso Fighter, ya no eres Seiya Kou; eres Star Fighter, protectora de nuestra adorada Princesa Kakyuu."

Los ojos de Fighter ardieron brillantemente al responder, "Que fácil es para ti decirlo, no fuiste tú a quien le arrancaron el corazón para dejarlo del otro lado de la galaxia."

"No tienes idea de lo que sentí al irnos. Estabas muy ocupada, como siempre, enfocada solo en ti, pensando solo en tus sentimientos." Le gritó Maker.

Fighter inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, "¿Que estas diciendo? ¿También dejaste a alguien a quien amabas?"

Maker simplemente miró a Fighter, ambos fueron interrumpidos de una pelea inminente cuando Star Healer camino hacia el área donde habían estado trabajando. Healer miró a sus dos amigas y se dio cuenta que estaban discutiendo nuevamente; era la segunda vez en dos días que las había encontrado a punto de ponerse físicamente violentas la una con la otra. "¿Es que no pueda dejarlas solas por mas de cinco minutos?"

Fighter arrugó las cejas al mirar a Maker, se volteó y caminó a través de la entrada por la que Healer había aparecido, murmurando algo sobre ir a trabajar en otro proyecto por si sola. Maker se volteó y alzó los hombros al ver a Healer. Aclarando su garganta, preguntó: "¿Qué hizo que dejaras de trabajar en el nuevo altar de la princesa?"

"Oh no, no me vas a cambiar el tema tan fácilmente. ¿Qué demonios está pasando entre ustedes dos? No hacen más que mirarse y pelear. Ha sido así desde que completamos la mayor parte de la reconstrucción de Kinmoku."

Maker bajo la cabeza por unos momentos, y al levantarla sus ojos evitaron la mirada intensa de su compañera scout. "Creo que al no tener proyectos de reconstrucción mayores para ocupar su mente, los pensamientos de Fighter regresan al planeta que dejamos hace tres meses."

"¿Qué? No puede estar pensando aun el la Princesa de la Luna. Pensé que había aceptado que renunció a la forma de Seiya y que la vida que Fighter quería con Serena como Seiya es imposible." Healer exclamó, sorprendida que su compañera scout aun se aferrara a los recuerdos de su antigua compañera de clases.

Maker suspiró y le dio la espalda a Healer antes de contestar, "Talvez, luego de tomar la forma de un varón terrestre, ahora se siente incompleta."

"¿¡Incompleta!? Esta es nuestra verdadera forma. ¿Cómo puede sentirse incompleta?" Healer susurro esta ultima pregunta.

Maker giró y miró fijamente a su amiga, vio una mirada en sus ojos; la misma mirada distante que había visto en los ojos de Fighter y en su propia reflexión. "Talvez deberías preguntártelo a ti misma, y cuando tengas una respuesta y sepas como resolverlo, dejárnoslo saber a nosotras." Maker se volteó y salió hacia la dirección contraria que había tomado Fighter.

Healer observó la espalda de su amiga mientras se iba, "¿Nosotras? Es decir, que tú también tienes tus pensamientos rodeando ese a planeta rural azul; al parecer la Tierra nos ha hechizado a todas. Que nuestra princesa nos perdone."

**De vuelta en la Tierra**

Serena estaba sentada en la mesa de desayunar, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor Sammy del otro lado. Sammy la miraba fijamente a ella, y ambos rompieron el contacto visual cuando entró su madre y tomó el asiento junto a Serena. Serena miró a su madre y sonrió por lo adorable que se veía en su vestido amarillo pálido, con un delantal pulcramente atado a la cintura.

"Buenos días, acabo de poner los panqueques en la sartén, estarán listos pronto. ¿Que harán ustedes dos en su primer día oficial de vacaciones de verano? Ikuko Tsukino le pregunto a sus dos hijos, ligeramente divertida por haberlos encontrado en otra batalla de miradas.

Sammy bostezó y estiró los brazos dejándolos caer detrás. Había crecido bastante en este último año y estaba rápidamente alcanzando a Serena en estatura. "Yo voy a jugar futbol con unos amigos de mi clase, y luego acordamos que ayudaríamos al entrenador Iko a preparar el campo para una lesiones de practica en el verano que comenzaran mañana por la mañana.

"¿Ayudarás a entrenar a las ligas mas jóvenes este verano?" Ikuko le preguntó a su hijo.

"Nah, el entrenador quiere que practique con los mayores en el verano porque dijo que debería jugar en el equipo de la escuela en el próximo año." Sammy sonrío ligeramente y le picó el ojo a su hermana, sabiendo que le irritaría que él fuera considerado como buen atleta por el muy respetado entrenador de futbol de la preparatoria Crossroads, quien había ganado el titulo en el campeonato de la ciudad cinco años consecutivos. Era considerado una leyenda entre los entrenadores; el equipo nacional le había pedido que entrenara a su equipo en la Copa Mundial, pero hasta ahora había rechazado cortésmente diciendo que su pasión por entrenar estaba en trabajar con los jóvenes de Japón, moldeándolos para que fueran los mejores.

A Serena se le trabó la lengua, "¿El entrenador Iko cree que tienes potencial?"

Sammy le mostró una gran sonrisa, "Claro hermanita, no todos en esta familia tropezamos con nuestras propios pies, algunos tenemos gracia y coordinación, sin mencionar grandes talentos atléticos."

"Ugh, eres un necio." Serena dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

Ikuko río, sabiendo que su hijo había tenido éxito al irritar a Serena, lo cual era la actividad favorita de Sammy, "De acuerdo ustedes dos, voy por los panqueques. Traten de no matarse mutuamente en los dos minutos que no estoy."

Sammy notó que su hermana bajó la cabeza y estaba tristemente mirando su plato vacío. "Lo siento, hermana. Solo estaba bromeando. No importa que no seas buena para los deportes. Es decir, lo haces bien cuando importa, como el año pasado en el juego de softball con Seiya. Atrapaste la pelota y ganaron." Sammy no estaba seguro por que, pero supo que había dicho algo mal cuando Serena levantó la cabeza y sus ojos parecían a punto de desbordarse con lagrimas. "Uh, hermana, no fue mi intención molestarte, ¿que dije?

Serena suspiró y limpió sus ojos con su pañuelo, "Nada Sammy, es solo que las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre Darien y yo últimamente. Y, bueno, extraño a Seiya también."

"Lo siento, hermana. No se si quieras oír esto o no, pero creo que papá y mamá tienen razón. Deben esperar, y si tú y Darien se aman cuatro años no es nada. Ósea, después de todo, si viven hasta los cien eso les deja ochenta años juntos."

Serena río, "¿Cómo es que mi hermanito logra poner las cosas tan bien?"

Sammy le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de que su hermana se estaba alegrando, "Bueno, ya no soy tan pequeño, y bien, soy un genio. Entonces, ¿que paso con Seiya? Creo que mamá esta contando con que mantuvieras a la estrella pop cerca por mas tiempo."

Los ojos de Serena se nublaron, "Tuvo que irse; tenia familia en otro país que necesitaba su ayuda. No cree que pueda regresar a Tokio. Taiki y Yaten también se fueron con él, renunciaron a sus estatus de ídolos para cuidar lo que mas importa."

"Bueno, lo siento hermana, se que te agrada Seiya; fue un buen amigo para ti mientras Darien no estaba."

Serena estaba a punto de responder pero fue distraída por un gran plato de deliciosos panqueques que su madre cargaba desde la cocina. Los apiló en su plato y comenzó a comerlos, la miel saliendo por los extremos de su boca y corriendo por su barbilla. Estaba pensando en su conversación con Sammy; no sabia porque le había dicho que extrañaba a Seiya. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus mejores amigas. Termino sus panqueques y comenzó a levantarse de la mesa cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

"Serena, cariño, nunca me dijiste que ibas a hacer hoy."

"Bueno, creo que me reuniré con Molly y Melvin en el parque para almorzar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos juntamos. Los he extrañado."

"Eso es bueno cariño, no vimos mucho de Molly en ano pasado, me alegra que vayan a salir juntas de nuevo."

Serena sonrío, "Si, a mi también. Pero no te preocupes Sammy, me asegurare de traer mucho a Amy en este verano para que puedas suspirar por ella."

Sammy se sonrojo profundamente y grito, "No se de lo que estas hablando."

Serena río y salió saltando con su plato hacia la cocina, mientras aun estaba victoriosa. Limpió su plato y lo puso en el lavaplatos. Sonrío al pensar en ver a sus viejos amigos Molly y Melvin. Había estaba tan envuelta en asuntos de Sailor Scout que había abandonado a sus buenos amigos. Esperaba que pudieran perdonarla por su egoísmo y falta de consideración. Debatió acerca de contarles la verdad de su doble vida, sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Talvez Luna podía aconsejarla. Lleno un vaso de agua para llevar consigo arriba y dárselo a su adorada compañera y más confiada consejera. Luna había estado con Serena desde que supo que era Sailor Moon y aun estaba a su lado, a pesar que había sido herida seriamente y casi muere varias veces debido a su lealtad hacia la Princesa de la Luna.

"¿Por qué los ojos tristes?" pregunto Luna cuando Serena entró en la habitación.

"Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. No estoy muy clara sobre algunas cosas."

"Lo se; he percibido tu intranquilidad en estos últimos tres meses. ¿No crees que es hora que hablemos de eso?" Luna le imploró a su princesa, la luna creciente en su frente brillando con la luz del sol que la tocaba.

"Si Luna, creo que es tiempo que le cuente a alguien, todo."

**En Kinmoku**

La princesa Kakyuu camino por una de las calles recién renovadas, les sonrió a los ciudadanos del planeta que caminaban cerca de ella. Ellos no recordaban que habían perdido sus vidas ante Caos, o que ella y las Starlights eran las responsables de restaurar el planeta a su forma previa. Ella había insistido en que esta vez en planeta fuese renacido sin que su identidad fuera conocida por sus ciudadanos. Quería algo de anonimato por un tiempo antes de tomar su lugar como gobernante de Kinmoku.

Estaba entristecida al pensar que sus Starlights no eran felices. Habían traído tanta felicidad a su planeta, pero sentía que ellas habían dejado sus corazones en la Tierra, y le preocupaba cuanto tiempo podrían continuar simulando fortaleza antes de sucumbir. Juró que no permitiría que eso pasara. Esta noche, las llamaría a todas, y encontrarían una solución a este problema.

La princesa respiró el aire a su alrededor; no podía creer que habían logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo, sólo tres meses. Sus Starlights estaban actualmente trabajando en proyectos extras que les había dado, con la esperanza de que las distrajera de sus sufrimientos, pero, el corazón no puede ser distraído de lo que mas desea. Se detuvo al ver a Fighter salir rápidamente del edificio que estaban renovando como clínica medica para los menos afortunados. "Fighter, ¿Qué sucede?" La princesa llamo a la obviamente molesta scout.

Fighter se detuvo al oír la voz de la princesa. "Disculpe princesa; estaba distraída."

Kakyuu podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Fighter, por lo que supuso que su salida del área de construcción significaba que Fighter había estado discutiendo con las demás scouts, nuevamente. "No tienes por que disculparte. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída estos días?"

Fighter estuvo callada por un minuto antes de contestarle a su princesa; sabía que la causa de su distracción parecería una traición a la princesa, y ella nunca la traicionaría; por eso había dejado la Tierra. Star Fighter había jurado proteger a la Princesa Fireball, incluso al costo de su propia felicidad. "Solo estaba en desacuerdo con mis compañeras Starlights en algunos asuntos."

La princesa asintió, sabiendo, "Bueno, dejaré que te calmes, pero esta noche quiero que te reúnas conmigo en el nuevo altar en el que Healer y yo hemos trabajado todo el día. Te veré mas tarde, amiga."

Fighter hizo una leve reverencia mientras la princesa pasaba y entraba al edificio. Sus ojos se nublaron al pensar en su confrontación con Maker. Iría a darse un baño y tomaría una siesta antes de la reunión de esta noche. Entonces se sentiría mas relajada; se movió por los callejones para así evitar todo contacto humano. Rápidamente se encontró en el pequeño flat que compartía con sus otras dos Starlights, y se sintió agradecida que no había nadie en casa. Se quitó las ropas de trabajo y entró a la ducha; lavándose el sucio y el sudor. Su mente recordó otro baño que había tomado en la Tierra; la noche que trató de contarle todo a Serena, pero ChibiChibi los había interrumpido. Fighter cerró los ojos; no podía evitar pensar si la princesa de cabellos dorados de la Luna también pensaba en esos días. Fighter suspiro y cerró el agua; se secó y puso ropas holgadas antes de meterse en la cama.

Fighter sintió la oscuridad del sueño apoderarse de su cuerpo exhausto, y pronto sintió su mente volando. Miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que ya no era Star Fighter: Seiya Kou había regresado.

Seiya se movió y buscó a en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no estaba seguro porque la forma de Seiya había regresado a el. Pero no se estaba quejando, de alguna manera esta alta y delgada forma masculina se sentía correcta. Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad hacia una puerta distante, que emanaba luz por debajo. Cuando llego a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de poder siquiera tocarla. Seiya se sorprendió de ver quien estaba ahí esperando por el.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo remuneración alguna por su uso.

Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres en inglés como los prefiere la autora, a pesar de que a mi me gustan más los originales en japonés.

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Seiya se movió y buscó a en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no estaba seguro porqué la forma de Seiya había regresado a él. Pero no se estaba quejando, de alguna manera esta alta y delgada forma masculina se sentía correcta. Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad hacia una puerta distante, que emanaba luz por debajo. Cuando llego a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de poder siquiera tocarla. Seiya se sorprendió de ver quien estaba ahí esperando por el.

**En la Tierra.**

"Raye, no seas injusta. Serena puede tener amigos fuera de las senshi. Molly y Melvin eran sus amigos mucho antes de ella siquiera saber quienes éramos." Amy amonestó a la scout de pelo oscuro por sus críticas de que Serena no fuera al concierto del parque con ellas.

"Bueno, ella debió haberme dicho que tenia planes; así no hubiera gastado mi dinero en una entrada para ella." Discutió Raye.

"Raye, no somos sus padres ni sus jefes. Serena no tiene que confirmar su horario con nosotras." Respondió Lita.

"Hey chicas, ¡encontré nuestros asientos!" Mina gritó a varios pies de distancia, interrumpiendo a las otras tres scouts antes de que su conversación se intensificara. Las tres se movieron entre la multitud hasta donde Mina se encontraba; ella notó que Raye estaba mas tensa de lo usual. "¿Qué te pasa Raye? ¿Me perdí algo cuando fui a buscar los asientos?"

Amy contesto suavemente antes de que la irritada Raye pudiese responder, "Simplemente extrañamos a Serena hoy y estamos decepcionados de no poder compartir esta experiencia con ella."

"Cierto." Lita estuvo de acuerdo. Le sonrío a Raye, dejando que su amiga supiera que aunque no estaban de acuerdo con su opinión, todas entendían sus sentimientos.

"Bueno, como sea, ella se lo pierde. Solo espero que este grupo no sea tan malo. No ha habido una sola banda maravillosa desde que los Three Lights rompieron." Raye proclamo airosa.

Mina asintió añadiendo, "Estoy de acuerdo, los Three Lights eran los mejores. ¿Creen que algún día los volvamos a ver?"

Los ojos de Amy se suavizaron al responder, "Espero con todo mi corazón que los veamos de nuevo, pero no puedo permitirme a mi misma tener esperanza de que ocurra."

Alarmada, Lita miro a su amiga, "Amy, ¿estas bien? Suenas tan triste."

Amy asintió, luego bajó la cabeza para evitar contacto visual. Sabía que sus amigas entendían que aún estaba dolida; en realidad le había agradado Taiki, y se preguntaba si las Starlights se hubiesen quedado, si ellos dos hubiesen sido más que solo compañeros de clases y amigos. Tenían tanto en común y se retaban mutuamente en tantos niveles, pero Taiki se había ido. Amy sabía que su corazón debía encontrar una forma de aceptar la verdad; sacudió la cabeza para olvidar por un instante el dolor y así disfrutar del grupo musical que estaba subiendo al escenario. Sintió que alguien apretó su mano, y vio los ojos de Mina brillando con el mismo dolor que ella trataba de disimular. Amy suspiro, "Mina, que poco sensible de mi parte, también debes estar dolida. Se cuanto admirabas a los Three Lights, y Yaten siempre tuvo un lugar especial en tu corazón."

Mina solo sonrío y miró al frente, "Amy, si creo que los veremos de nuevo. No puedo creer que pasaré el resto de mi vida sin mirar los ojos verdes de Yaten nuevamente." Mina permitió que su sonrisa se esfumara antes de continuar, "Además, no hay muchos hombres en esta galaxia o la próxima que me pueden callar con solo tocar mi hombro."

Amy apretó firmemente la mano de su amiga y asintió. Las dos scouts miraron hacia el escenario, inseguras de si su sueño sería realidad, pero sabiendo que juntas tendrían la fortaleza de enfrentar lo que el futuro les tuviese preparado.

**En el parque**

Serena sonrío mientras se sentaba en la enorme frazada que sus dos amigos habían colocado en el centro del área verde del parque. Le entrego a Molly los bizcochos que su madre había horneado para el almuerzo del trío. Se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se veían Molly y Melvin. Esperaba que ella y Darien brillaran con esa clase de amor pronto. Había tratado de llamarlo para pedir su opinión sobre confesarle todo a sus dos amigos, pero había salido la contestadota. Le dejó el mensaje de que la llamara, pero aun no lo había hecho. Se preguntaba si él aun estaba molesto por la tonta discusión de anoche. Bueno, no estaba segura porque él no le había devuelto la llamada, pero estaba segura que sabría de el esta tarde. Abandonó sus pensamientos sobre Darien, debía enfocarse en sus dos amigos.

"Entonces Serena, ¿crees que tengamos clases juntas el próximo ano?" Molly le preguntó llena de esperanzas.

"Eso espero, así podré verte mucho mas que en este ultimo año escolar." Serena dijo, contenta. Había extrañado a su querida amiga en este último año; debió haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo de pasar tiempo con Molly en lugar de estar tan distraída con Seiya. Serena se detuvo a si misma; ahí estaba de nuevo, de alguna forma se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos otra vez.

"Melvin, ¿vas a tomar el trabajo que te ofrecieron en aquel laboratorio de investigación?" Molly volteó a preguntarle a su novio.

Melvin ajustó sus anteojos. "Bueno Molly, mi bizcochito de amor, aun no estoy seguro. Tuve otra oferta anoche de otro laboratorio, así que talvez espere a escuchar sus ofertas finales antes de decidir."

"Molly regresó su atención hacia Serena, "Le ofrecieron una posición de investigación en un laboratorio que crea perfumes. ¿No es emocionante?"

Serena asintió, "Si, especialmente si puede traerte muestras." Las dos chicas rieron y Melvin volteó los ojos. Serena sabía que su almuerzo sería divertido, igual que cuando estaban en la preparatoria, antes de que sus deberes como scout consumieran su vida. Se recostó un poco escuchando a Melvin contar sobre la otra oferta que le habían hecho ayer, disfrutando la calida luz del sol y la presencia de sus amigos.

**En Kinmoku**

Seiya miró fijamente a la figura en la puerta. No podía contener su sorpresa, "ChibiChibi, ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi sueño pequeña?" Sintió como sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba cuando la pequeña niña lo miró y repitió su nombre. La siguió a través de la puerta cuando ella volvió a entrar. "¿A donde vamos?"

"Vamos" repitió ChibiChibi.

Seiya sonrío, incluso si era solo un sueño, había extrañado a la pequeña niña que le recordaba tanto a Serena. "Ya veo, tan adorable como siempre. De acuerdo, te seguiré, pero esta vez nada de pastel en la cara."

"Pastel en cara." Repitió la pequeña riendo.

Ambos caminaron por un pasillo, al final del cual había otra puerta, ella le indicó a Seiya que entrara. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y camino hacia dentro; se le corto la respiración al ver lo que le esperaba. Estaba viendo una versión más vieja de sí mismo, sentado en un sofá con una niña que se parecía a ChibiChibi, excepto que su pelo era de un rosado mas claro.

"Papi, ¿Qué es lo que tu y mami quieren contarme?" La niña preguntaba, sus brillantes ojos rojos mirando a su padre con adoración.

Seiya observó como su otro yo respondió, "Bien, ¿Por qué no tratas de ser paciente por unos momentos? Tu madre viene pronto con unas galletas y leche, y entonces sabrás todo."

"Yum, galletas." La niña exclamó con deleite.

"¿Escuché que alguien dijo galletas?" Cuestionó una voz sedosa desde la puerta, detrás de donde se encontraba Seiya. Se volteó a ver quien era y se encontró frente a frente con la chica que había estado tratando de borrar de sus pensamientos, Serena. Ella también era mayor, y aun más hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor que no había visto cuando estuvo en la Tierra con ella. Contuvo la respiración cuando ella paso a través de el.

El Seiya mayor, movió a la niña de pelo rosado de sus piernas y se levantó para ayudar a Serena con la bandeja de galletas y leche. "Bombón, ¿Qué te he dicho de esforzarte tanto?"

"Oh, por Dios, actúas como que nunca he hecho esto antes." Serena le respondió a su esposo, con una ceja levantada. "No necesito que me trates como una bebe, puedo cargar una bandeja de galletas y leche."

Seiya y el Seiya mayor ambos sonrieron ante la mirada retadora de esos ojos azules, y el Seiya del sueño respondió, "Claro esposa, pero si no me ofrecía me hubieras gritado por eso, así que estoy en una situación que no puedo ganar."

Seiya sintió que perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones; Serena era su esposa y esta niña era su hija. Era todo lo que había soñado, mientras estuvo con ella en la Tierra.

"Oh Seiya, aun no soy tan mala." Volteó los ojos al decir esto. Miró a la niña que estaba devorando las galletas. "Rini, papi te dijo que teníamos algo importante que hablar contigo. ¿Puedes dejar de comer por un segundo y escuchar a mami?" La niña soltó la galleta a medio morder y asintió. "Bien, papi y yo te vamos a dar un hermanito o una hermanita menor. ¿Qué opinas de eso?"

La niña los miró a ambos fijamente, "Bueno, creo que tendrás que hacer otra docena de galletas para las charlas familiares cuando llegue la bebe, si ella come tanto como nosotros tres."

Seiya observaba hipnotizado mientras su otro yo tomó la mano de Serena y ambos rieron de la niña, antes de envolverla en un gran abrazo. Miró hacia abajo para ver a ChibiChibi halando de su pantalón señalando a Serena, luego a él y finalmente a sí misma. Los ojos de Seiya se agrandaron al entender. "¿Eres nuestra hija?"

"Hija." Sonrío ChibiChibi.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "Esto es solo un sueño. ¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto a mí mismo? Esto nunca sucederá."

Los pequeños ojos azules de ChibiChibi se nublaron, "No sueño no!"

Seiya se arrodilló junto a la pequeña niña, cuyos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, "No llores pequeña bombón."

Volteó al escuchar alguien decir su nombre, su otro yo se había levantado del sofá y ahora estaba frente a él, "Seiya, ella tiene razón. Esto es un sueño ahora, pero no tiene que serlo para siempre. Estas eligiendo dejar que tu sueño se desvanezca."

Seiya y el Seiya mayor se miraron fijamente, un momento de comprensión pasando entre ellos, y entonces sintió que el mundo que tenia delante comenzaba a mezclarse consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos antes de que el movimiento le afectara y al abrirlos Seiya se había ido, Star Fighter había regresado. Ella giro en la cama, cerrando los ojos de nuevo brevemente. ¿Si su visión había sido solo un sueño por que se sentía tan real? Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de ChibiChibi, susurrando, "Papi."

Star Fighter arrojó las sabanas lejos de ella y se levantó de la cama. El cielo había oscurecido, era tiempo de reunirse con su princesa.

**En la Tierra**

Serena bajó del autobús hacia la calle y respiró profundo mientras miraba hacia arriba al edificio de apartamentos que tenía enfrente. Darien había llamado y dijo que quería verla esta noche; dijo que tenían mucho que discutir. Después de la discusión de anoche, ella temía que él fuera a terminar con ella nuevamente. No sabia si podría soportarlo; se había sentido tan sola antes cuando él se marcho hacia America, si no hubiese sido por Seiya. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando: como podía pensar en Seiya cuando su relación con Darien estaba en problemas.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de Darien; había tocado esta puerta tantas veces en el pasado, ahora se preguntaba a sí misma porque estaba nerviosa de hacerlo. Sentía que algo sucedería esta noche, algo que alteraría el curso de su destino para siempre. Lentamente levantó la mano y tocó la puerta, exhalando cuando vio a Darien abrir la puerta sonriendo. Aparentemente su príncipe ya no estaba molesto por la discusión.

"Me alegra que estés aquí. Temía que luego de mi comportamiento de anoche fueras a rechazar mi invitación." Darien dijo, mientras tomaba el ligero abrigo que ella llevaba y lo colgaba detrás de la puerta.

Serena se quitó los zapatos, poniéndose las pantuflas rosadas que él guardaba para ella. "Oh Darien, deberías saberlo. Nunca te rechazaría. Entonces, ¿de que querías hablar?"

Darien sonrió, "Sígueme." La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la guió hacia la sala, donde había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas. Había esparcido pétalos de rosas rojas alrededor de la habitación y un colocado un gran florero lleno ellos en el centro de la mesa de té, donde estaba preparada su comida. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a uno de los cojines, y tomó su lugar del otro lado de la mesa.

Los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lagrimas, "Darien, no sé que decir. Estoy tan contenta."

Darien le sonrío a su princesa, "Pensé que te gustaría. Quería que nuestra ultima noche juntos fuera memorable en todos los sentidos."

Serena sostuvo el aliento, "Darien ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás terminando conmigo?"

La cara de Darien se puso seria, "No, claro que no. Como tus padres no dejan que nos casemos; llame a Harvard, y me han permitido regresar. Quieren que este allá la semana próxima, mi avión parte mañana por la tarde."

Serena estaba sentada en el suave cojín mirando fijamente al hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa, con una sensación de deja vu terrible. Ella no podía creer que acababan de encontrar su camino hacia el otro hace tan poco y él estaba planeando dejarla de nuevo. Serena sonrío valientemente mientras encontraba las palabras, "Darien, ¿Quién hubiera creído que eras capaz de dejarme sin habla dos veces en menos de diez minutos?" Se detuvo por un segundo cuando sintió que la voz le fallaba. Bajó la cabeza y contó hasta diez mentalmente antes de hablar nuevamente, "¿Puedo preguntar por qué me vas a dejar otra vez?"

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron levemente, "No estoy haciendo esto para herirte. Quería casarme contigo, pero parece que ese sueño ha sido puesto en espera. Así que tratare de realizar otro sueno: un sueno que tuve incluso antes de conocerte. Por favor entiende, yo te amo, pero esta decisión no es por ti, es por mi."

Serena dejo caer una lágrima de su ojo derecho, sin intentar limpiarla. "Darien, no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero siento que oponerme a ella seria egoísta de mi parte. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?"

Darien le sonrío gentilmente, "Bien, esta noche no vamos a ningún lado. Vamos a comer nuestra cena y planeo que te quedes aquí conmigo toda la noche, para reconfortarnos mutuamente."

Serena lo miró incierta, "¿Toda la noche?"

Darien tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, "Si mi princesa, la noche completa, porque aunque no estemos casados aún, algún día lo estaremos. Quiero asegurártelo mostrándote mi amor completamente."

Serena miró sus manos entrelazadas. No estaba segura de esta decisión, pero temía no acceder a ello. Talvez Darien tenía razón, de esta forma su amor seria verdaderamente completo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo remuneración alguna por su uso.

Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres en inglés como los prefiere la autora, a pesar de que a mi me gustan más los originales en japonés.

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Darien tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, "Si mi princesa, la noche completa, porque aunque no estemos casados aún, algún día lo estaremos. Quiero asegurártelo mostrándote mi amor completamente."

Serena miró sus manos entrelazadas. No estaba segura de esta decisión, pero temía no acceder a ello. Talvez Darien tenía razón, de esta forma su amor seria verdaderamente completo.

**En Kinmoku**

Maker daba pasos frente al altar y Healer observaba a su compañera. Sabía que Maker estaba nerviosa porque al encontrarse con la princesa hace unas horas, luego del desacuerdo de Maker con Fighter, la princesa se veía tranquila; pero al pedirles asistencia a esta reunión, había algo en su tono de voz que hizo asustar a las dos Starlights.

Maker seguía dando pasos cuando Fighter entró al altar. Maker se detuvo y la miró fijamente. "Fighter, ¿eres tú la causa de esta reunión?"

Fighter arrugó las cejas al responder la mirada de su amiga, "No que yo sepa; me encontré con la princesa temprano hoy, y me pidió que viniera aquí esta noche."

"En realidad, todos somos parte de por qué las he llamado aquí esta noche."

Las tres Starlights hicieron una reverencia mientras la Princesa Fireball entraba. Lucía radiante en la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero su cara estaba gravemente seria. Healer aclaró su garganta, "¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos ha llamado?"

La Princesa Kakyuu miró cuidadosamente a cada una de sus sailor scouts antes de responder, "¿No han estado discutiendo entre ustedes? ¿No sienten una tensión entre ustedes desde que regresamos?"

Las tres bajaron la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojándose; su intención no había sido que la princesa se enterara de las discusiones. Maker volteó hacia Fighter, "Te dije que esto era tu culpa."

Fighter levantó la cabeza y se quejó, "Mi culpa, ¿Cómo en Kinmoku crees que todas nuestras peleas son culpa mía? Tú eres la que no entiende mis sentimientos."

Maker estaba apunto de responder cuando la princesa levantó la mano para silenciarlas, "Esto no es culpa de nadie. Pero, ¿a qué sentimientos te refieres Fighter?"

Fighter bajó la mirada, avergonzada de haber revelado demasiado ante la princesa. "No es nada princesa. Prometo que trataré de no pelear mas con mis compañeras Starlights."

Los ojos de la Princesa Kakyuu se oscurecieron con ira, "No me agrada que mis amigas me mientan, Fighter." Fighter retuvo la respiración y dio un paso atrás al ver la furia en los ojos de la princesa. "Ya no puedes pretender que tu corazón está completo aquí en Kinmoku, porque no lo está. Estos sentimientos, ¿no son los que sientes por la Princesa de la Luna que dejamos en la Tierra?"

Fighter estaba tratando de hallar las palabras, cuando Healer respondió por ella, "Si princesa, son los sentimientos que nos han estado separando. La inhabilidad de Fighter para olvidar a esa terrestre insignificante es la causa de nuestra tensión." Maker asintió, de acuerdo con Healer.

La furia de la princesa creció con estas palabras; caminó hacia delante y colocó una mano en el hombro de Healer. "Dije que no me mientan, Healer. Maker y tú saben que la lucha que tienen contra sus propios sentimientos son la causa de su ira equivocada contra los sentimientos que destrozan a su amiga."

Maker y Healer se miraron mutuamente, pero fue Fighter quien respondió, "Ellas tienen razón princesa, que nuestros sentimientos hacia personas de otro planeta son insignificantes porque nunca llevarán a los sueños que pudimos haber tenido con respecto a aquellas que dejamos atrás."

La princesa inclinó la cabeza ligeramente ante estas palabras, su ira disipándose. "¿Y si pudieras ser Seiya nuevamente y ver a Sailor Moon?"

Fighter sintió como una lagrima caía de sus ojos, "No puedo responder esa pregunta sin sonar como una traidora para usted, mi princesa."

La princesa sonrío ante estas palabras, "Fighter, Maker, Healer. Ustedes viajaron a través de la galaxia para salvarme. Se enfrentaron a Galaxia solas, sabiendo que probablemente morirían y arrancaron sus propios corazones para dejar a las mujeres que los conquistaron en el planeta rural Tierra. Nunca dudaría su amor y devoción hacia mi, pero como su amiga, quiero que sus sueños sean realidad."

Maker suspiro, "Princesa, ¿qué esta diciendo?"

La Princesa Kakyuu permitió que su expresión se tornara seria, para que sus scouts no dudaran lo que estaba a punto de decir, "Regresaremos a la Tierra, mañana. Nos quedaremos allí por uno o varios meses, hasta que sus corazones les muestren donde deben estar, la Tierra o Kinmoku."

Fighter, cuyos ojos se habían iluminado ante las palabras de su princesa, bajó la cabeza, "Princesa, no importa donde este mi corazón; no podría ser feliz sin saber que usted está protegida."

Healer y Maker asintieron de acuerdo, pero la princesa no había terminado, "Claro, por lo cual, si deciden permanecer en la Tierra al final de la visita, será su misión encontrar un reemplazo adecuado para su posición. Ahora, no discutan más con su princesa. Les diría que se fueran a empacar, pero no tienen ropas de hombre, así que nuestra primera función será ir de compras. Y quiero que canten de nuevo, como los Three Lights."

Las tres senshi asintieron e hicieron una reverencia cuando se iban, dirigiéndose a su apartamento para dormir antes del viaje de mañana. Mientras salían del altar, Fighter giró la cabeza hacia las estrellas, talvez no era demasiado tarde, talvez su sueno si podría ser realidad.

**En la Tierra**

El aeropuerto estaba muy lleno, Serena trataba de mantener el paso de Darien mientras él avanzaba en la multitud. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida correspondiente y volteó a ver a Serena. "Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Trata de no estar tan triste Serena. Todo estará bien." Dijo él mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla.

"Darien, sé que es egoísta, pero no te vayas. No puedo dejar atrás este sentimiento de que si me dejas ahora; no volveremos a encontrarnos." Serena le rogó, toda su alma visible en sus grandes ojos azules.

Darien la regaño, "Serena, ya hablamos de esto esta mañana. Regresaré; esta vez no es como antes. Galaxia no va a tomar mi vida. Te llamaré cuando llegue y podemos escribirnos mutuamente. Solo desearía que fueras mejor con las computadoras para poder usar e-mail."

Serena bajo la cabeza, "Lo siento Darien. No puedo explicar este fuerte sentimiento, pero sé que tengo razón."

Darien sonrío, tratando de forzar a su princesa a hacer lo mismo, "¿No dijiste anoche que sentiste que había nacido otra estrella? Eso fue el sentimiento de nuestro amor siendo unificado. Podemos sobrevivir esto. Pero tengo que irme ahora." Beso sus labios suavemente y comenzó a alejarse.

Serena sintió algo que se hundía en su pecho; no sabía como, pero estaba segura de que no lo vería de nuevo en un largo tiempo. "Darien, te amo." Pero, él ya estaba perdido en el ruido de la multitud. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al chocar con alguien. "Lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba." Le dijo entre murmullos a la persona que la tomó del brazo cuando ella intentó alejarse.

"Serena, ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Por qué no están contigo?" Amara dijo con preocupación. "No deberías estar pasando por esto sola, preciosa."

Serena se dejó caer en los brazos de la muchacha masculina. "Oh Amara. No quería molestarlas con mis problemas. Ellas han estado disfrutando la paz que estamos experimentando y mas que nada, quería que siguieran sus propios sueños en lugar de preocuparse por los míos."

Amara abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que tenía en sus brazos; su princesa estaba herida y la incapacidad de eliminar su dolor estaba matando a la scout. "Vamos Serena, te llevaré a casa." Tomó la mano de Serena y la guió entre la multitud, ayudándola a subir a su carro. Amara se sentó frente al volante y miró hacia el lado; la Princesa de la Luna parecía estar en shock, esto no era bueno. Amara aceleró a través de la noche, pidiéndole mentalmente a Michelle que la escuchara y las encontrara en el templo de Raye.

"Amara, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Serena preguntó tranquilamente cuando se detuvieron frente al templo en el que Raye vivía. "Creía haberte dicho que no quería molestarlas."

Amara ignoró la pregunta y caminó hacia el otro lado del carro, ayudando a Serena a salir. "Princesa, ¿Cuándo entenderás? Tus problemas son también nuestros porque estamos dedicados a ti."

Serena bajo la cabeza, "Aprecio tu apoyo, pero siento como que siempre tengo los mismos problemas y debería aprender a resolverlos sola."

"Serena, siempre estaremos aquí para ti; eres nuestra amiga. Además, ¿no estarías tu ahí para nosotras también?" Dijo una voz demandante desde la entrada del templo.

Serena volteo para ver a Raye parada con las manos en la cintura. "¿Raye?"

Michelle salio de detrás de Raye, "Princesa, tú y Darien han sobrevivido peores cosas que esta, y esta vez te mantendremos cerca. No te sentirás sola, ni por un minuto."

"Todas estamos aquí para ti." Dijo Amy a la derecha de Serena, las demás scouts estaban a su lado asintiendo.

Serena dejó que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente, "Todas… Yo…"

Luna salió a la vista, "Esta bien Serena, lo sabemos."

**El día siguiente**

Serena se despertó la mañana siguiente, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar toda la noche. Escuchó alguien tocando la puerta y cuando no contestó su hermano abrió la puerta y entró la cabeza, "Hermana, ¿estas bien?"

Serena sollozó con la espalda hacia la puerta para que no viera sus ojos, "Si Sammy, estoy bien."

Sammy podía notar que ella trataba de no llorar. La había escuchado llorando toda la noche y había querido venir. Pero cuando salió de su habitación, su madre estaba en el corredor, lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por su cara ante el dolor de su hija, y le había dicho que no, Serena necesitaba desahogarse sola. Sammy había vuelto a la cama, y apretó los puños por la frustración de no poder hacer que su hermana se sintiera mejor. "Mamá dice que el desayuno está listo."

"Oh. En realidad no tengo hambre." Dijo Serena, lagrimas comenzando a caer.

Sammy abrió la puerta por completo y entró a la habitación, sentándose a su lado en la cama le tocó el hombro suavemente. Ella volteó y lo miró. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Oh hermana. Por favor dime que pasa." La hizo sentarse y la abrazó mientras lloraba en su hombro.

"Darien, se ha ido. Regresó a America ayer." Dijo Serena entre llantos.

"¿Qué? Te dejó de nuevo." Sammy no podía contener su ira mientras su hermana temblaba en sus brazos.

"El quería ir a terminar sus estudios porque antes los suspendió." Dijo Serena tratando de defender a Darien.

"No lo defiendas." Dijo una voz firme desde la puerta y los dos niños Tsukino giraron para ver a su padre, Ken, parado allí. "El pudo haber tenido sus razones para irse, pero como tu padre, no puedo perdonar a un hombre que pide la mano de mi hija y al decirle que espere, se marcha."

"Padre, por favor." Serena rogó, mientras Sammy apretaba sus hombros brindándole apoyo.

"Ella tiene razón, Ken. Sammy, tú y tu padre vayan a comer. Yo hablaré con mi hija a solas." Dijo Ikuko firmemente, no dejando espacio para discusión por parte de los dos hombres de su vida. Ken volteó y comenzó a descender las escaleras; Sammy abrazó a su hermana una última vez antes de marcharse, asintiendo la cabeza a su madre cuando pasó junto a ella. Ikuko cerró la puerta, luego caminó hacia delante y se sentó junto a Serena. Suavemente acarició el pelo dorado de su hija. "Sé que tu corazón esta herido, pero tienes que recordar que Darien no es la única persona en este mundo que te quiere, que depende del calor de tu corazón."

"Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo explicar este sentimiento de pérdida. A pesar de que Darien dice que lograremos que funcione."

"Necesitas tener fe en tu corazón de que todo va a funcionar de la forma que debe ser." Ikuko apretó la mano de su hija. "Ahora, date un baño para refrescarte y por lo menos ven a tomarte un poco de jugo."

Serena acepto y limpió las lágrimas de su cara. Miro la fotografía de ella y Darien en el estante cerca de la cama y sonrío. Estaría escuchando de él pronto; su vuelo ya debía haber llegado a Nueva York y el estaría en el autobús camino a Harvard.

**Harvard**

Darien bajó del autobús y miró el mapa del campus en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de ciencias, halando su equipaje. Debía reportarse en la oficina del Profesor Richardson, donde recibiría su habitación asignada. Detuvo a un estudiante que salía del edificio y le preguntó por la oficina, le agradeció al otro estudiante antes de seguir. Llegó a una puerta de madera con el nombre Dr. Richardson escrito en el cristal.

"Adelante." Respondió una voz áspera. Darien abrió la puerta y encontró un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y anteojos bifocales leyendo un libro de texto. "Ah, tú debes ser Darien Chiba. Un placer conocerte, soy el Dr. Félix Richardson, director del Departamento de Ciencias de Harvard." El hombre extendió una mano, que fue apretada ansiosamente.

"Dr. Richardson, es un honor. Le pido disculpas por lo que paso el año pasado y le agradezco esta segunda oportunidad."

El doctor sacudió la mano ante la disculpa. "Darien, ya hablamos de esto por teléfono. Eres un joven muy inteligente, pero tienes que estar preparado para el intenso trabajo; tendrás poco tiempo para otras cosas a parte de investigación y tareas. Si quieres tener éxito, eso debe ser tu enfoque principal. ¿Entiendes?"

Darien asintió, determinado a tener éxito, a cumplir sus sueños a todo costo. "Entiendo Dr. Richardson, y prometo que no lo decepcionare."

"Magnífico, ahora vamos a conocer a tu compañera de estudios. Ella apenas llego esta mañana." Dijo el doctor mientras guiaba a Darien hacia la puerta y a través de un corredor. Los dos hombres llegaron a una puerta señalizada 'Laboratorio de Investigación Avanzada' y la abrieron. "Sage, ¿estas aquí?"

"Si Dr. Richardson, aquí estoy."

Darien volteó hacia la voz y fue sorprendido al ver a una hermosa mujer. Su pelo rojo estaba atado detrás, tenía un lápiz encima de la oreja derecha y llevaba anteojos protectores, los que se quitó cuando el doctor volvió a hablarle.

"Sage, este es Darien. Darien, ella es Sage. Ustedes dos estarán trabajando de cerca durante el verano y estarán en clases cuando comience el semestre. Sage, Darien tiene la habitación junto a la tuya, ¿puedes por favor enseñarle donde esta? Y luego muéstrale el proyecto en el que quiero que trabajen."

"Claro doctor, será un placer." Dijo ella sonriendo a los dos hombres.

**Tokio**

Serena arrastraba los pies mientras caminaba por la calle. Se dirigía a la universidad para escuchar a Mina y Raye con el grupo con el que habían trabajado durante el verano, en el campamento para jóvenes que querían ser cantante profesionales cuando crecieran. Las dos tenían voces tan lindas, Serena siempre se sentía mejor cuando las oía cantar. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar a Lita y Amy decir su nombre. Luna, que había caminado delante de ella, corrió a acariciar las piernas de las otras dos scouts, saludándolas.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?" Preguntó Lita, preocupada por la tristeza que aun era evidente en los ojos de su amiga.

"Me siento un poco mejor luego de hablar con mi mamá esta mañana." Serena respondió honestamente. Su madre le había recordado la importancia de siempre tener fe en que sus sueños serian realidad.

"Me alegra tanto oír eso. ¿Estas lista?" Amy dijo, sonriendo alentadoramente hacia su amiga.

"Si, estoy emocionada de oír a nuestras amigas cantar. Es un sueno hecho realidad para ellas asistir a este programa." Serena sonrío por primera vez en todo el día.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde. Artemis dijo que nos guardaría asientos." Dijo Luna, caminando hacia la universidad. Las otras tres siguieron detrás de ella. Llegaron al auditorio y tomaron los asientos en los que se encontraba Artemis.

"Hola chicas. Serena me alegra tanto verte esta mañana." Dijo Artemis sonriendo a la princesa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

Mina y Raye saludaron a sus amigas desde el escenario, y todos hicieron silencio cuando el encargado del programa subió al escenario. "Hola a todos. Tengo un anuncio muy emocionante que hacer. Acaban de avisarme que los Three Lights se van a reunir como grupo y están aquí hoy."

"¿Qué?" Gritaron todos en la sala. Las scouts se miraron mutuamente: las Starlights habían vuelto, ¿Qué quería decir esto?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo remuneración alguna por su uso._

_Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres en inglés como los prefiere la autora, a pesar de que a mi me gustan más los originales en japonés._

**N/A:** Se que estaban esperando un reencuentro entre Seiya & Serena. Bien, finalmente ocurre en este capitulo. Disfrútenlo y déjenme saber que les parece.

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Mina y Raye saludaron a sus amigas desde el escenario, y todos hicieron silencio cuando el encargado del programa subió al escenario. "Hola a todos. Tengo un anuncio muy emocionante que hacer. Acaban de avisarme que los Three Lights se van a reunir como grupo y están aquí hoy."

"¿Qué?" Gritaron todos en la sala. Las scouts se miraron mutuamente: las Starlights habían vuelto, ¿Qué quería decir esto?"

-------------------

**Detrás del escenario**

"¿Seiya, que ocurre?" Taiki cuestionó a su amigo. "¿Aun no te acostumbras a este cuerpo?"

"No, no es eso. Estoy nervioso, por cantar de nuevo; ha pasado mucho tiempo." Respondió Seiya, sus ojos azules perdidos en sus pensamientos. Antes, cuando los tres habían actuado, habían estado llamando a su princesa; pero ahora, cantaban para encontrar adonde pertenecían sus corazones.

"¿Creen que la princesa estará bien sin nosotros en este planeta?" Yaten preguntó preocupado.

Taiki acaricio su barbilla por un momento, considerando las palabras de su amigo, "Si, creo que estará a salvo. Ella no arriesgaría su seguridad de nuevo, especialmente después que finalmente reconstruimos Kinmoku. Vino a la Tierra para conocer su forma de vida y entender sus culturas, ciencias y gobiernos. Quiere ser la mejor soberana que pueda ser; espera adquirir sabiduría para ayudarla en ese sueño."

Yaten asintió. "Creo que tienes razón Taiki, tratare de no preocuparme."

Taiki río, "Lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte es si Mina tiene novio o no."

Yaten miró fijamente a Taiki, "Hum, entonces tu deberías preocuparte de que un chico mas atractivo e inteligente enamorara a Amy mientras tu no estabas."

Los ojos de Taiki se nublaron, "¿Crees que es posible que eso haya pasado en tan poco tiempo?"

Seiya hablo calmadamente, "Siempre existe la posibilidad, pero no creo que esas dos olvidaran sus sentimientos por ustedes tan rápidamente. Al menos ellas tenían sentimientos por ustedes, ustedes no estaban solos en su amor por ellas."

Yaten miró a su amigo, alarmado por el dolor que era evidente en su voz, "Seiya, que poco sensible de nosotros. Tu ya sabes que Serena tiene a otro."

Seiya asintió, "Lo sé, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo. Debo saber que ella está verdaderamente feliz, y entonces la podré dejar ir de verdad."

Taiki y Yaten asintieron comprendiendo, su amigo amaba a esta chica más que a nadie, siempre había sido evidente. "Todos cantaremos y encontraremos los verdaderos caminos de nuestros corazones."

"Si." Respondió Seiya determinado.

Los tres escucharon gritos desde el escenario, sabían que el director del programa debía haberles dicho de su regreso.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de ser ídolos de nuevo." Yaten sonrío.

Taiki río, "Si, y esta vez no tires a la basura tus cartas de amor."

Yaten le regaló una sonrisa picara, "Espero que Mina sienta celos y lo haga ella."

Los tres caminaron a través de la cortina hacia el escenario. Sonrieron mientras las luces los cegaron y no pudieron contener su sorpresa cuando las luces disminuyeron y en el grupo ante ellos estaban Raye y Mina en primera fila. Yaten no podía quitarle los ojos a Mina.

"Yaten." Susurró Mina suavemente.

El director del programa estaba caminando hacia ellos, dándoles las manos y agradeciéndoles por su presencia. Le hacia preguntas, y al parecer no notaba que Yaten no había abandonado la mirada de Mina. Les pregunto si podían cantar su antiguo éxito para ellos. Yaten por fin dejo de mirar a Mina y asintió junto con los demás, aceptando la petición.

Los tres estaban a punto de cantar cuando escucharon a Raye gritar, "¡Serena!" Todos giraron para ver a la chica de pelo oscuro correr pasillo arriba hacia donde su amiga se había desmayado.

Seiya lo vio todo en cámara lenta, y antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, había saltado del escenario y estaba corriendo hacia la chica. "Bombón." Susurro suavemente mientras la tomaba de los brazos de Raye y Lita y la abrazaba. Se levanto cargándola para sacarla del auditorio, cuando fue detenido por una voz enojada.

"Aléjate de ella." Dijo Amara amenazadoramente desde la entrada.

"Amara, por favor no." Serena dijo débilmente desde los brazos de Seiya, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

"Amara, la escuchaste. Ahora, déjame pasar. Nuestro autobús de tour esta justo afuera, puedo recostarla para que descanse." Seiya dijo, mirando a la muchacha masculina que tenia en frente.

Amara se hizo a un lado, pero siguió a Seiya por la puerta. Es resto de las scouts y Starlights no se quedaron atrás. Seiya cariñosamente cargó a Serena hasta el autobús y la coloco en el sofá. Amara subió y se sentó a en la mesa del otro lado; su aguda mirada nunca abandonó a Seiya, mientras el caminó hacia la parte de atrás y regresó con una toalla húmeda para presionarla contra su frente. Luna había subido al sofá, junto a Serena.

"Luna, ¿Qué le pasa?" Seiya cuestionó a la constante compañera de Serena.

"Creo que ella no ha comido lo suficiente en las ultimas veinticuatro horas." Luna dijo cuidadosamente.

"Serena, no comer suficiente. Debe estar seriamente enferma. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital." Taiki dijo desde la puerta. Se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la mirada de Seiya, y volvió a salir.

"Iré a buscarle algo de comer." Amy se ofreció y volteó para irse cuando Luna expreso consentimiento.

"Um, yo ire contigo." Taiki agregó nerviosamente.

"De acuerdo, vamos." Amy le sonrío a Taiki, causandole un ligero tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

**Harvard**

Darien abrió la puerta de su habitación y halo la maleta. Volteo hacia Sage, que esperaba en la puerta. "¿Ya desempacaste?"

Sage se hecho a reír, "¿Estas bromeando? Cuando vi el listado de los proyectos que el Dr. Richardson tenía para nosotros solo para esta semana, me puse a trabajar de inmediato."

"¿Tan mal está?" Dijo Darien pasando sus dedos entre su oscuro pelo. Mas le valía regresar al laboratorio con Sage inmediatamente y empezar a trabajar; podía llamar a Serena mas tarde. A pesar de que aqui era de noche, a penas era de tarde allá, así que ella probablemente estaba con sus amigas divirtiéndose. "Bueno, aun nos quedan unas cuantas horas en el día. ¿Regresamos al laboratorio?"

Sage parecía sorprendida, "¿Estas seguro que estas listo para esto luego de un viaje tan largo?"

Darien le sonrió a la pelirroja, "¿Por qué? ¿Me estas retando?"

Sage sonrío, "Nah, solo reto a los oponentes merecedores."

Darien suprimió una carcajada y la siguió a través de la puerta hacia el laboratorio. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y se ajustó al suyo al llegar a su lado. "Entonces, ¿tienes mucha confianza en ti misma?"

Sage miró fijamente hacia delante, "Claro que si. Una persona debe tener confianza en si misma para ser exitosa."

Darien miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo nocturno, "Me gustaría que mi novia pensara como tú. A ella siempre le falta confianza en si misma, provocando que cuestione nuestra relación. Pero, sé que en el fondo tiene una fe inquebrantable en las personas a su alrededor."

Sage lo miró con pena, "No se que decir. Siento lo de su falta de confianza, pero estoy segura que te quiere mucho y tiene buenas intenciones."

Darien sonrío, "No lo sientas, sí tiene buenas intenciones. Ella tiene el corazón mas dulce de todos los que conozco; pero es muy joven y eso ha causado muchos problemas en nuestra relación últimamente." Darien se detuvo, sintiéndose sonrojar. "No sé por que te he contado todo eso. Te conozco hace menos de una hora."

Sage sonrío ampliamente, "No te disculpes. Es bueno que sientas que puedes confiar en mi; seremos buenos amigos, trabajando de cerca tanto tiempo. Necesitamos poder abrirnos el uno al otro."

Darien la miró discretamente; ella parecía poseer la misma calidez de espíritu que Serena, y le agradaba tener una compañera de investigaciones con una perspectiva tan buena de la vida.

**Tokio – Mercado**

"Amy, ¿Qué crees que debemos comprarle a Serena?" Taiki le preguntó mientras entraba, cargando un canasto que había recogido en la entrada.

Amy mentalmente se ordenó a si misma sonar calmada al responderle, a pesar que desde que él salió al escenario, su corazón no había dejado disminuido su velocidad, "Bueno, creo que algo de jugo y talvez algunas meriendas que tengan tanto vitaminas como azúcar."

Taiki suspiró internamente, Amy no parecía alterada en lo mas mínimo por su regreso, de hecho ni siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos. "Eso es probablemente mejor. Ella es tu amiga, así que te dejaré escoger la comida. Solo seré tu mula de carga."

Amy río ante este comentario, "Oh, seguro tu estatus de ídolo no ha sido reducido al punto de mula de carga."

Taiki sonrío, finalmente había logrado hacerla reír, talvez aun había esperanzas, "Bueno, hemos estado fuera del escenario por un tiempo. Y nuestro ultimo concierto fue medio…"

"¿Explosivo?" Amy dijo, sus ojos nublándose ante el recuerdo.

"Honorífico es lo que iba a decir, pero me asegurare de decirle a nuestro publicista que use 'explosivo', suena mucho mejor." Taiki bromeó tratando de devolver la sonrisa a la cara de Amy. Cuando la mirada sombría no abandono sus ojos, continuó, "Amy, nos fuimos tan repentinamente. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte…" Taiki fue interrumpido cuando alguien mencionó el nombre de Amy.

"¿Amy? ¡Amy, si eres tu!" Taiki y Amy voltearon a ver a un atractivo joven de pelo oscuro, aproximadamente de su edad.

"¿Greg?" Amy gritó de emoción mientras corría hacia el muchacho y lo abrazaba.

"Si, soy yo. No puedo creer que no te haya visto en dos años. Luces maravillosa." Dijo Greg mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Taiki caminó hacia ellos y aclaró su garganta, "Hola. Soy Taiki."

Amy se sonrojo, "Discúlpenme por ser descortés. Taiki este es Greg, un viejo y querido amigo. Greg el es Taiki un querido amigo que también acaba de regresar a la ciudad."

Greg le dio la mano a Taiki antes de regresar su atención hacia Amy. "Iba a llamarte. Solo nos mudamos hace dos días, así que he estado ocupado ayudando a mis padres a desempacar. Estaré yendo a la secundaria contigo en el otoño, esperaba que pudieras mostrarme los alrededores."

Amy río, "Claro Greg. Deberías saber que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no tienes que pedírmelo."

Para molestia de Taiki, Greg tomó a Amy de las manos, "Me alegra tanto que podamos compartir nuestras vidas de nuevo. ¿Podríamos ir a comernos un helado mañana?"

Taiki aclaró su garganta, "Amy, ¿no crees que debemos regresar con Serena?"

Amy volvió su atención hacia Taiki y le sorprendió la ira visible en sus ojos, "Por supuesto, tienes razón Taiki. Greg, llámame, ¿aun tienes mi numero?"

"Si, lo guardé con tu foto todos estos años. Te llamaré esta noche. Espero que Serena se sienta mejor. Salúdalas a ella y a las demás de mi parte." Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Taiki estaba llegando al mostrador cuando Amy lo alcanzó. "Taiki, ¿Qué sucede? Pareces molesto conmigo."

"Nada" Taiki murmuró fríamente.

Amy fue silenciada por su repentina frialdad; la estaban pasando tan bien antes de que Greg llegara. Los ojos de Amy brillaron: podría ser que Taiki estuviera celoso de Greg, si era cierto ella lo aclararía todo. "Taiki, siento haberte dejado fuera de la conversación por tanto tiempo. Greg es un viejo amigo, pero nada más. No debí haber durado tanto tiempo hablando con el mientras Serena me necesitaba."

Taiki se suavizó un poco, "No, Amy, yo lo siento. No fue mi intención sonar tan frío. Creo que estaba disfrutando tener todo tu atención para mi solo por primera vez y no me gusto que nos interrumpieran."

Amy se sonrojó ante estas palabras, "Bien, ¿Qué tal si luego que Serena se sienta mejor y regrese a casa, vamos a la cafetería por un refresco? Puedes contarme como fue la reconstrucción de tu hogar en estos últimos meses."

Taiki sonrío mientras levantaba las bolsas en sus manos, "Eso me gustaría mucho."

**En el autobús de los Three Lights**

Serena se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos; le dolía la cabeza y tenia la visión borrosa. "Ah, debo haber estado soñando."

Escuchó una riza varonil, "Eso es lo que dicen la mayoría de las chicas cuando se desmayan al verme."

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de repente; no era un sueño: Seiya estaba ahí, inclinado hacia ella. "¿Seiya?"

Ella le permitió tomar sus manos, "Si Bombón. Soy yo."

Sintió una calida sensación en todo su cuerpo al ver a su amigo, "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

Antes de que Seiya pudiese responder, otra voz, con cierto tono acido, interrumpió, "Eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero saber. ¿Por qué diablos regresaron?" Amara miró fijamente a Seiya, quien le respondía la mirada con igual animo.

Serena interrumpió antes que empezaran a discutir, "Amara, me duele la cabeza, por no hagamos esto. ¿Podrías salir y darme un minuto o dos para hablar con Seiya?"

Amara estaba a punto de discutir con su princesa, pero al ver lo pálida que estaba Serena, lo pensó mejor y solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

Serena trató de sentarse, pero tenía la vista borrosa por el dolor de cabeza. Antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, Seiya le puso un brazo alrededor y la ayudó a sentarse, colocando una almohada a su espalda. "Gracias, Seiya. Estoy muy sorprendida de verte aquí. ¿Esta todo bien?"

Seiya miro fijamente sus ojos azules; eran exactamente como él los recordaba, pero notó que su brillo había disminuido, igual que aquel día en el techo de la escuela. "Todo está bien. La princesa quería regresar y estudiar en una universidad respetable de la Tierra, y quería que cantáramos de nuevo, así que aquí estamos."

"Ya veo, entonces por eso regresaron." Dijo suavemente, sin mirarlo.

"No, yo vine para asegurarme de que seas feliz." El respondió, tomando su barbilla y levantándola para que sus ojos estuvieran mirándolo a él. "Entonces, Bombón, ¿eres feliz?"

Serena no podía liberarse de la atracción que sentía hacia la mirada de Seiya. Él siempre había tenido este efecto en ella. "Supongo que estoy tan feliz como puedo estar por el momento."

"Estas evadiendo la pregunta, Bombón." La regañó por su evasividad.

"No tengo fuerzas para hablar de eso ahora." Dijo Serena, rogándole con los ojos que no la cuestionara más.

"De acuerdo, escapas por ahora, pero vamos a hablar pronto y a enterarnos de lo que esta pasando en la vida de ambos." Le dijo mientras le mostraba la sonrisa que derretía los corazones de todas sus fans, pero Seiya solo estaba interesado en derretir el corazón de una chica: esta pequeña, rubia pálida cuya mano sostenía.

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron y entraron Amy y Taiki con la comida. Seiya se puso de pie, dejando ir la mano de Serena. Le indicó a Amy que se ocupara de ella y salió afuera, donde todos los demás estaban esperando. Serena suspiró cuando Amy comenzó a sermonearle sobre tener mas cuidado consigo misma. "De acuerdo, me cuidare mas."

La voz de Amy se tornó seria, "No Serena, pareces querer atormentarte mas de lo necesario. Darien no se ha ido para siempre, sabrás de él mas tarde. Así que por favor, te lo ruego, deja de hacerle daño a tu cuerpo. No soportamos verte sufrir."

Taiki agudizó el oído al escuchar las noticias de que Darien se había ido. Se preguntó si Seiya sabia que su competencia no estaba presente. Se disculpó y salió del autobús, hacia donde estaban los demás. Volteo hacia Raye, "Raye, ¿A dónde fue Darien que tiene a Serena tan alterada?" Taiki juzgó por la reacción de Seiya, volteando en plena conversación con Yaten, que no sabía de la ausencia de Chiba.

Raye suspiró, "Darien se marchó ayer para ir a estudiar fuera, para reponer el tiempo perdido el año pasado. En Harvard aceptaron que regresara."

"¡Harvard!" Yaten exclamó en shock.

Taiki continuó antes de que Yaten dijera algo que no debía, "Ah, ya veo. Entonces Serena esta molesta por esta decisión."

Mina intervino, "Si, esta devastada porque esta vez le pidió que se quedara."

Amara amonestó a las dos Inner Scouts, luego de ver la reacción de Seiya ante las palabras de Raye y Mina, "Ustedes dos necesitan cerrar sus bocas. No es asunto de ellos lo que pase en la vida de Serena."

Raye y Mina bajaron la cabeza, avergonzadas por las palabras de Amara, talvez habían dicho demasiado. Pero una dulce voz desde el autobús hizo que las volvieran a levantar, "Amara, ellos tres son nuestros amigos. Por favor, no estoy molesta con Raye o Mina por tratar de explicarles porque estoy tan mal. Simplemente me hubiera gustado decirles yo misma." Serena dijo, mirando a Seiya intensamente a los ojos.

Ahora Seiya entendía; ella estaba dolida porque Darien la había dejado de nuevo. El asintió, dejándole saber que entendía porque había sido muy doloroso hablar de eso cuando se sentía tan débil. "Bombón, lo siento."

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Amara se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, "Vamos Serena, te llevaré a casa, para que descanses y recibas esa llamada de Darien."

Serena le dió su consentimiento débilmente y murmuró una despedida mientras era guiada por Amara. Miró atrás hacia el grupo y vio los ojos de Seiya; él le sonrío, lo que de alguna forma le dejó saber que entendía la sobreprotección de Amara.

**La casa Tsukino**

Serena estaba recostada de las almohadas de su cama; mirando fijamente el teléfono. Apenas se había alejado de el en los últimos días. Se sentía tan débil que su madre la había obligado a guardar cama y estaba vigilando su alimentación, pero Serena no había estado comiendo suficiente y sus huesos se estaban haciendo más notorios. Sonrío ligeramente cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Su cabello dorado caía libremente a sus espaldas, porque no había tenido la fuerza para arreglarlo en su estilo acostumbrado. "Mamá, estoy bien. Aun no he terminado el te que me trajiste hace un rato."

"Si es así, creo que es bueno que no traiga te, solo flores." Seiya dijo en su usual tono arrogante mientras entraba a su habitación.

"¡Seiya!" Serena gritó ante la vergüenza de que el ídolo la viera sentada en pijamas con el pelo desarreglado. Instintivamente levantó las manos para tratar de arreglarlo algo, pero se detuvo cuando él se sentó de repente en su cama, obligándola a bajar las manos.

"Me gusta verte así. Te hace vulnerable, lo que me da la ventaja a mi." Dijo, sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente. "Entonces, he estado en la ciudad por cuatro días, y tu, Bombón, te has estado escondiendo de mi todo este tiempo."

Serena se apartó de la intensa mirada del chico a su lado. No sabía como decirle a nadie que Darien aun no la había llamado; solo había dejado un mensaje con su madre el otro día mientras ella no estaba, diciendo que había llegado a salvo. "Seiya, yo…" Se detuvo, si le decía a Seiya ahora, se desmoronaría otra vez.

"Está bien. Sé que solo estas asustada de no poder resistirme, así que te has ocultado aquí en esas adorables pijamas de conejito." Dijo Seiya, mostrando una sonrisa carismática.

"Ah, eres tan malvado a veces." Serena dijo, su sangre hirviendo ante su arrogancia.

"Hmm, bueno, este malvado te va llevar a cenar esta noche, así que levántate y toma una ducha. Yo no puedo ser visto con una chica desarreglada y mal oliente." Seiya dijo ignorando el próximo insulto que ella trataba de decir.

"¿Y si me rehúso?" Le respondió

"En ese caso, mal oliente o no, te arrastraré conmigo, en tu ropa de dormir si es necesario. Así que, tu decides." Dijo él, y ella supo por su tono y la mirada de sus ojos que hablaba en serio.

"Eres imposible."

"Ja, tomaré eso como un halago. Nos vemos en tres horas, Bombón. Ponte un vestido." Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Serena se quedó sentada allí por un minuto, luego decidió que se había estado lamentando y eso no había hecho que Darien llamara mas pronto. A pesar que el había dicho que la llamaría, ella había intentado llamarlo, pero había salido la contestadota, así que le dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo extrañaba y que esperaba que sus estudios estuviesen yendo bien. También le había escrito una carta esta mañana, contándole sobre el regreso de los Three Lights. No había mencionado la parte de su desmayo, no quería preocuparlo.

-------------------

**N/A: **Gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y/o favoritos, espero les siga gustando. Gracias especialmente a Hotaru Kou, por mantenerte pendiente y recomendarme el foro aquel. :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo remuneración alguna por su uso._

_Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres en inglés como los prefiere la autora, a pesar de que a mi me gustan más los originales en japonés._

**N/A: **ya había dicho que usaría los nombres en inglés para esta historia, pero alguien llamaron a mi atención la enorme diferencia que hay entre algunos de ellos, por eso he decidido crear una lista de los nombres usados con todas sus traducciones y seguire agregando mientras vayan apareciendo… si no conocen uno de los nombres que uso, por favor pasen por mi perfil, allí encontraran explicación… y si se me escapó alguno, o cualquier otra pregunta, me avisan.

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Serena se quedó sentada allí por un minuto, luego decidió que se había estado lamentando y eso no había hecho que Darien llamara mas pronto. A pesar que el había dicho que la llamaría, ella había intentado llamarlo, pero había salido la contestadota, así que le dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo extrañaba y que esperaba que sus estudios estuviesen yendo bien. También le había escrito una carta esta mañana, contándole sobre el regreso de los Three Lights. No había mencionado la parte de su desmayo, no quería preocuparlo.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el templo de Raye**

"Aún no puedo creer que hayan regresado." Exclamó Raye, mientras barría el polvo de la terraza.

"Lo sé; ahora que han regresado, me siento como si nunca se hubieran ido." Respondió Lita.

"Y entonces, Amy, ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Taiki?" Le pregunto Raye, con una sonrisa picara.

Amy se sonrojó, "Bueno, no sé si lo llamaría cita, pero la pasamos bien. Hablamos por horas, hasta que Yaten y Seiya llegaron y tuvieron que irse a ensayar."

"A mi me parece una cita." Lita dijo, sonriendo ante la expresión de felicidad que tenia su amiga al hablar de Taiki.

"Y, ¿Dónde esta Mina?" Amy preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Creo que tenía práctica de voleibol." Aclaró Raye.

"Oh, pensé que talvez estaba con Yaten." Dijo Amy pensativamente.

"Exacto. Cualquiera pensaría que esos dos ya deberían haber salido juntos; el no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cuando estábamos en el escenario." Raye dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como si la posición fuera a facilitarle la respuesta de por que Mina y Yaten aun no se habían visto en privado.

"Apenas si se hablaron cuando estábamos fuera del autobús. Nada mas se miraban y se sonrojaban, no es algo que Mina acostumbra." Añadió Lita.

"Amy, así que cuando te llame ayer por la tarde y no estabas, ¿te encontrabas con Taiki?" Pregunto Raye picaramente.

Amy bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó profundamente. "Bueno, eh, en realidad, estaba, eh, con Greg."

"¡Greg!" Lita y Raye gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Si, de hecho, Taiki y yo nos encontramos con él en la tienda el otro día, cuando comprábamos para Serena. El llamó ese mismo día, así que hicimos planes para ayer por la tarde." Amy dijo, tratando de evitar las enormes miradas de sus amigas.

"Amy, ¿dos chicos a la vez? ¿Quién lo pensaría?" Lita sonaba sorprendida.

"Hmmm, talvez sí hay algo en todos esos estudios de ella. Talvez yo podría estudiar para conseguir dos chicos lindos a la vez…" Raye pensó en voz alta.

Amy volteó los ojos, "No estoy saliendo con dos chicos a la vez. Los dos son mis amigos. Ninguno de ellos ha indicado querer ser nada mas que eso; aunque, realmente desearía que Taiki lo hiciera…"

Lita puso sus brazos alrededor de su amiga para confortarla, "Estoy segura que le gustas a Taiki, sólo se paciente, a pesar de ser una gran estrella, talvez se sienta inseguro de acercarse a una chica que realmente le guste."

Amy sonrío, alentada por las palabras de su amiga. "Bueno, talvez mañana lo llame yo a él."

"Buena idea, ahora vayamos a comer algo, estoy que me muero." Dijo Raye soltando la escoba y tocándose el estomago.

**En el gimnasio de la Secundaria Crossroads**

"Wow, Jamie, estoy molida." Mina dijo, dejándose caer en el suelo del gimnasio y sonriéndole al lindo chico de pelo oscuro al otro lado de la red.

Jamie rió, "Bueno, bueno, ¿te rindes tan fácil?"

"Ooo, vamos capitán esclavizador. Descansa con migo, y luego haremos otro set." Se quejó Mina, mientras pestañada repetidamente al bien parecido co-capitán de su equipo, que se había acercado a ella.

"Tengo una mejor idea, perezosa. Tu te levantas, hacemos un set mas, y entonces, te llevaré a tomar unas sodas." Jamie dijo sonriéndole a la hermosa rubia.

"Hmm, decisiones, decisiones. OK, ¿quien puede rechazar unas sodas gratis?" Mina dijo, dándole la mano para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

Ambos jugaron un poco mas al voleibol, seguían moviéndose mas rápido, obligándose el uno al otro a esforzarse mas y llegar al limite, al terminar el set caminaron hacia la red y se dieron la mano. Entonces, Mina dijo, "Voy a darme un baño, y espero que estés listo cuando salga para ir por esa soda."

Jamie rió y asintió con la cabeza, luego trotó hacia el vestidor de chicos a darse un baño rápido. "No tardes mucho o mañana te obligaré a hacer cuatro sets extra."

"No es cierto." Mina gritó y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestidor de chicas. Se quitó las ropas sudadas y entró a la ducha. Rápidamente se lavó el pelo y le puso algo de tratamiento. Saliendo de la ducha, rápidamente se secó el cuerpo y luego el pelo, acomodándolo en su forma acostumbrada, parcialmente recogido. Lanzó la ropa sucia en su bolso y salió del vestidor. Cuando entró al pasillo esperando ver a Jamie, se quedó sin aliento ante quien la esperaba, "Yaten."

Yaten sabia que Mina estaba practicando voleibol en el verano; la había escuchado decirle a Amara lo mucho que había mejorado ahora que ella y el capitán estaban trabajando juntos durante la semana. Yaten necesitaba hablar con ella; ella apenas le había hablado el otro día, así que no estaba seguro si sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos, o si en realidad ella había sentido algo por él: en un momento ella había tratado de enamorar a todos los Three Lights, pero de alguna manera él había pensado que era especial para ella. Su mente viajó a la competencia de ídolos; su confrontación por su presencia en el concurso. Ella me llega de una manera que mas nadie logra, pensó para si mismo. Cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre, dudó si haber venido aquí había sido lo correcto, "Ah, hola Mina."

"¿Que te trae a la escuela tan tarde?" Dijo Mina, incierta sobre por que el objeto de su afecto estaba parado allí, ¿había venido a verla?

"Bueno, eh, en verdad, yo… eh, vine a verte. Te oí decir que estabas practicando aquí por las noches, así que pensé en pasar; en realidad no hemos hablado y estaba esperando que pudiéramos, eh…" Yaten tartamudeo diciendo esto, pero antes de poder terminar la idea otra voz lo interrumpió.

"Ok, holgazana, ¿lista para ir por las sodas?" Jamie la llamó mientras salía del gimnasio, luciendo maravilloso con su pelo húmedo y desarreglado.

"Oh, veo que ya tienes planes. Lo siento." Yaten dijo mientras volteaba y se marchaba rápidamente antes de que Mina pudiera responder.

"Yaten." Lo llamó, pero el siguió caminando. Apretó sus puños y suavemente susurro, "No es lo que crees."

"Ven, vámonos. Ya se le pasara." Dijo Jamie, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Eso crees?" Le preguntó con esperanzas.

"Bueno, si no lo hace, tendrás que olvidarte de él finalmente y acceder a ir en una verdadera cita con migo, nada de sólo amigos." Le dijo Jamie mientras le picaba un ojo.

Mina rió y salió de la escuela con el brazo de Jamie aun a su alrededor; no se percató que Yaten estaba observándola desde atrás de un árbol.

**La casa Tsukino **

Serena salió del baño; una hora en la bañera le había levantado bien el ánimo. Se sentía mucho mas viva, y de hecho estaba tarareando para si misma mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar las voces de sus padres.

"Ken, realmente me agrada ese joven. Espero que siga viniendo." Ikuko dijo con esperanza en la voz.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Ikuko, él podría ser un completo engreído, pero acaba de llevar a Sammy a jugar baloncesto con él. También fue muy educado al pedir permiso para llevar a Serena a cenar." Ken estuvo de acuerdo.

Serena tranquilamente entró a su habitación cuando la conversación de sus padres cambió hacia el equipo de futból de Sammy. No podía creer que Seiya había llevado a su hermanito a jugar baloncesto. Él tenía tantas cosas que hacer, con el grupo y recuperar los estudios que perdieron en los últimos tres meses. Oh bueno, no tenia que pensar en esto, su teléfono estaba sonando. "Hola."

"Hola Serena." Dijo suavemente una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Darien?" Serena gritó.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas?" Le preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Acabo de salir del baño. ¿Cómo estas tú?" Dijo Serena, sintiéndose mucho mejor de escuchar su voz.

"Bien, acabo de despertar. Pensé en llamarte a ver si estabas en casa. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos días?"

Serena, sintiéndose tonta por haberse preocupado y quedado en la casa haciendo nada, decidió no decirle que no había estado bien ni había salido de la casa desde que él se fue. "Bueno, me encontré con unos viejos amigos que habían estado fuera de la ciudad. Y, fui a almorzar con Molly y Melvin. Los tres vamos a ver una película este fin de semana. Eh, y esta noche, voy a salir a cenar."

"Wow, has estado ocupada. Seguro ni siquiera me extrañas." Darien dijo en broma.

"Darien, no digas eso; te extraño terriblemente. Desearía que no te hubieras ido. Quiero que estés aquí con migo; no me siento fuerte sin ti a mi lado."

La voz de Darien se tornó seria, "Ya discutimos esto, así que vas a tener que aceptar que así son las cosas, y no quiero que te preocupes si no te llamo por un tiempo. Sage y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en poco tiempo."

"¿Sage?" Preguntó Serena.

"Si, ella es mi compañera de investigación. De cualquier forma, no puedo hablar mucho. Solo quería oir tu voz. Disfruta la cena. Te llamare en algún momento la semana próxima. Te amo."

Serena estuvo callada un segundo antes de responder, "También te amo. Darien…" Pero no llegó a terminar de decirlo porque Darien había colgado el teléfono.

Serena regresó el teléfono a su lugar y se quedó mirándolo. Él debe estar muy ocupado para hablar tan poco con migo por el teléfono; sonrío ampliamente, pero él había llamado, así que estaba pensando en mi. Fue a su armario a escoger el vestido que usaría para la cena con Seiya. Se dio cuenta que deliberadamente no le había contado a Darien sobre Seiya.

**Dos horas más tarde**

Serena escucho que su madre la llamó, Seiya había llegado a buscarla. Comenzó a descender las escaleras lentamente cuando escuchó a Seiya disculparse con sus padres.

"Por favor acepten mis disculpas Sr. y Sra. Tsukino. Debí haberles preguntado si estaba bien llevar a Sammy a mi casa antes de hacerlo. Sólo les dije que iríamos a la cancha de baloncesto."

Ken estaba moviendo la cabeza halagado e Ikuko se rió al decir, "Seiya, eres muy gentil, y no tenemos ningún problema en que Sammy vaya con tigo a tu departamento. No habríamos dejado que nuestro hijo saliera con tigo si no creyéramos que eres confiable."

Ken finalmente dejó de mover la cabeza, "Seiya, agradezco tu preocupación por nuestra opinión. Algún día serás un buen padre."

Seiya se sonrojó, preguntándose que pensarían ellos si supieran que era mujer en su planeta. "Gracias, pero no tengo prisa. Quiero seguir cantando y terminar la secundaria y posiblemente la universidad. Y no me molestaría actuar en una que otra película o musical."

Serena entró a la sala, y Sammy volteó dejando por un momento el juego de video que había iniciado, "Hermana, Seiya me llevó a jugar baloncesto y me ayudó mucho a mejorar mi tiro libre. Entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos estado jugando por mucho rato, así que él no tenía tiempo de traerme aquí y cambiarse para la cita de ustedes, así que fuimos a su departamento y conocí a Taiki y Yaten.

Serena cruzó los brazos, "No es una cita."

Sammy estaba apunto de responder, cuando Seiya interrumpió, "Es bueno ver que no vas a oler mal para nuestra cita." Serena apretó los puños y su cara se puso roja de frustración, pero Seiya cortó la discusión antes de que comenzara, "Prometo tratar de traerla a una hora decente, Sr. y Sra. Tsukino."

Serena abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin emitir palabra, cuando sus padres sonrieron y su papá respondió, "Oh, es verano, diviértanse. Sabemos que se portaran bien. Serena, te veremos en el desayuno."

Serena abrazó a sus padres y siguió a Seiya hacia la puerta, mientras él la abría para ella. Podría haber jurado que escuchó a su madre decir que debió invitar a Seiya a desayunar. Serena esperaba ver el carro de los Three Lights esperándolos para ir al restaurante, pero en su lugar había un carruaje halado por un caballo. "Seiya, ¿esto es para nosotros?" Serena gritó, emocionada. Siempre había querido pasear un carruaje con caballos.

"Eh, no, creo que es de la otra pareja que sí esta en una cita." Respondió Seiya.

La expresión de Serena cambió, "Oh, cierto." Entonces comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la otra pareja, "¿Qué pareja?"

Seiya le tocó la cabeza, "Oh Bombón. Solo estaba bromeando."

Serena dejó de girar la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a la pareja, "Grr, Seiya." Pero su resolución de estar enfadada con él se disolvió cuando él caminó hacia el carruaje y abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras extendía la otra para ayudarla a subir.

Tomó su mano y subió al carruaje, él subió a su lado y le hizo una señal al conductor para que iniciara su paseo. Ella no podía evitar ver a su alrededor mientras el carruaje pasaba por las calles de Tokio. La luz del sol estaba empezando a desaparecer, así que el cielo estaba lleno de tonalidades naranjas y violetas. Serena seguía saludando a todos los que pasaban a su alrededor y diciendo "uuuuu" y "aaaaa"

"Oye, Bombón, ¿Qué nunca habías pasado por estas calles?" Seiya le preguntó, divirtiéndose con su inocente interés en los lugares a su alrededor.

"¿Hmmm?" Dijo Serena, como si acabara de darse cuenta que él estaba ahí.

"Olvídalo, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando." Seiya dijo sonriendo.

El carruaje se detuvo y los caballos relincharon. Seiya saltó del carruaje y ayudó a Serena a bajar, le pagó al conductor y le agradeció sus servicios. Serena estaba parada mirando a su alrededor cuando se dió cuenta de cual restaurante tenia al frente, era Kaeru, el restaurante cinco estrellas mas nuevo de Tokio. "Seiya, es imposible conseguir una reservación en este restaurante."

"Oh Bombón, olvidas lo popular que soy. Todos quieren que yo coma en su restaurante. Es bueno para los negocios." Dijo él, sonriendo ante la ira que se levantaba en los ojos de ella por su arrogancia.

"Seiya, hay toneladas de chicos mil veces mas populares que tú." Ella dijo cruzando los brazos.

Seiya rió y le susurro al oído, "Por cierto, luces hermosa en ese vestido verde."

Abrió la boca para responder cuando se dio cuenta que él se había alejado y estaba abriéndole la puerta del restaurante. Ella lo miró mientras le pasaba cerca y volteó para sacarle la lengua cuando él se rió de ella.

Se sentaron no muy lejos de la ventana, para que Serena pudiera ver las personas que pasaban por la calle. "Seiya, este lugar es maravilloso."

"Si, lo se, igual que yo." Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo como para una cámara.

"¿Tu arrogancia no tiene fin?" Serena dijo, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el mesero había venido a tomar su orden. Estaban disfrutando su cena y conversando sobre la reconstrucción del planeta hogar de Seiya, cuando Serena miró por la ventana y se cayó de la silla.

"Eh, ¿Bombón?" Seiya dijo, confundido por lo que había pasado.

"Creo que tenemos nuestro club de fans personal." Serena dijo, levantando la mano y señalando hacia la ventana detrás de Seiya.

Seiya volteó para ver como Lita se caía sobre Raye cuando corrían alejándose de la ventana, causando que él riera. "¿Quieres que vea si quieren unirse a nosotros?"

"No, son muy curiosas. Me pregunto como nos encontraron." Serena dijo, volviendo a subir a la silla, tratando de mantener algo de dignidad ante las miradas de las demás personas del restaurante.

**Fuera del restaurante**

Raye ayudaba a Lita a ponerse de pie, cuando una voz femenina se rió, causando que volteara a verla dejando la mano de su amiga, quien cayó nuevamente. "Oh, hola, Michelle y Amara."

Amara ayudaba a Lita a ponerse de pie, cuando le preguntó a las cuatro inner scouts, "¿Qué hacen ustedes cuatro aquí afuera?"

Mina comenzó a responder, cuando Amy la interrumpió, "Solo estábamos pasando y decidimos pararnos a ver las personas del restaurante."

Michelle inclinó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que Amy no era completamente honesta, "Bueno, Amara y yo vamos allá a cenar, así que nos vemos luego."

Amy sujetó el brazo de Michelle, "¿No quieren ir a comer con nosotros mejor?"

Amara sonrío, "No, no esta vez, lo siento chicas."

Ambas se alejaron tomadas de las manos, y Amy volteó hacia las otras scouts mientras veían a la pareja entrar al restaurante, "Esto es malo, no les va a gustar cuando vean a Serena y a Seiya juntos."

* * *

**N/A: **1. Por si no se han dado cuenta aún, Sage es un personaje original de esta historia, no será el único, pero no se preocupen, nadie se robará el protagonismo de Serena ni de Seiya, simplemante están ahí para que la historia pueda continuar.

2. En existen unas imagenes que acompañan esta historia, la creadora es Maseiya y es fanatica de esta parejita, al igual que todas nosotras... pueden ver su arte si les interesa conocer a Sage... advierto que son tres ilustraciones y dos de ellas son spoilers.

y 3. Me disculpo por adelantado, el próximo capítulo llegará un poquito tarde, estoy bastante complicada con mi tesis de la universidad y he tenido que dejar algunas cosas a un lado... les pido paciencia por fis... estaré actualizando después del 20/3 (ese día termino), pero sí estaré respondiendo los reviews, así que no sean tímidos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sailor Moon, los nombres y los personajes no me pertenecen y no estoy recibiendo remuneración alguna por su uso._

_Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres en inglés como los prefiere la autora, a pesar de que a mi me gustan más los originales en japonés. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan._

**N/A:** gracias por su paciencia y por no haberse olvidado de mi, aquí les va el capitulo nuevo, larguito para compensar

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Michelle inclinó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que Amy no era completamente honesta, "Bueno, Amara y yo vamos allá a cenar, así que nos vemos luego."

Amy sujetó el brazo de Michelle, "¿No quieren ir a comer con nosotras mejor?"

Amara sonrío, "No, no esta vez, lo siento chicas."

Ambas se alejaron tomadas de las manos, y Amy volteó hacia las otras scouts mientras veían a la pareja entrar al restaurante, "Esto es malo, no les va a gustar cuando vean a Serena y a Seiya juntos."

**En el restaurante**

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es el altar?" Serena preguntó interesada en escuchar todos los detalles acerca del planeta de Seiya.

Seiya se sentía emocionado por su interés y estaba por responder cuando una voz fría interrumpió su conversación, "Aparentemente hay que repetirte las cosas para que entiendas."

Serena aguantó la respiración cuando Seiya fijó la mirada molesto, "Hola Amara, Michelle." Lo dijo apretando los dientes, su cuerpo de repente controlado por las emociones producidas por su interferencia.

"Debes irte antes de llamar la atención." Dijo Michelle, manteniendo su voz calmada.

"Hmm, y yo que pensaba que nosotros habíamos llegado primero." Respondió Seiya, sin intención de moverse.

"Hmm, entonces nosotras nos iremos." Amara dijo tomando el brazo de Serena.

Seiya le quitó la mano, "Yo tengo el permiso de sus padres para acompañarla esta noche. ¿Y tú?". Dijo en un tono retador.

"Nosotras somos sus guardianas y tú eres un forastero." Amara dijo, en un tono no muy amable. Rápidamente tomo a Serena del brazo y la sacó del restaurante, Michelle detrás de ella. Seiya arrojó dinero sobre la mesa y las siguió afuera.

Serena trataba de liberar su brazo, "Amara, me estas lastimando."

"Oh, lo siento preciosa. Solo quería alejarte de el." Dijo, soltando a Serena.

"Serena, debes escucharnos, no puedes asociarte abiertamente con estos forasteros. La ultima vez que estuvieron aquí trajeron consigo a Galaxia y casi causan la destrucción de nuestro planeta." Michelle dijo, regañando a su princesa.

"No pueden culparlos por eso. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, deberíamos ser amigos todos." Serena dijo, rogándoles a sus dos guardianas que entendieran.

"No, no podemos. Llévenla a su casa." Amara dijo a las cuatro inner scouts que se habían acercado al grupo.

Serena caminó hacia sus amigas y volteó a ver a Seiya, parado a cierta distancia sin decir nada. Serena le pidió con la mirada que entendiera pero, él volteo y camino en sentido contrario, ignorándola.

**En el centro de video juegos**

"Vamos Serena, anímate." Le aconsejó Amy.

"No sé por que tienen que ser así, no soy una niña. No estábamos haciendo nada malo." Se quejó Serena, luego tomó un gran trago de su bebida.

Raye sacudía su billetera y murmuraba para si misma que si Serena seguía pidiendo mas leches batidas se quedaría sin dinero. Mina le tocó el hombro y le dio una mirada que decía, ahora sabes porque no me ofrecí a pagar su comida de consuelo.

"Creo que solo están preocupadas de que te confundas de nuevo." Lita dijo, pensando en voz alta.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Serena recuperando el aliento luego de terminar toda su bebida de una vez.

"Creo que Lita quiso decir, que solo te están protegiendo, de la única forma que saben como, alejando a los extraños de ti." Raye dijo, suspirando mientras veía como Andrew se acercaba con otra batida para Serena.

"¿Quieres otra Serena?" Andrew le preguntó distraído.

"Si por favor." Serena respondió, emocionándose mientras otra leche batida era colocada frente a ella.

"Andy, ¿Qué sucede? No estas actuando como siempre." Lita preguntó preocupada.

"Oh, no es nada." Andrew respondió evasivo.

"¿Pasa algo con Rita?" Mina preguntó inocentemente.

Las cinco chicas se sorprendieron cuando Andrew se dejó caer delante de ellas, Raye lo sujetó sentándolo al lado de Serena. "¿Andy?" Serena dijo suavemente.

"Si, algo sucedió. Algo horrible." Andrew dijo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. "Terminamos."

"Quieres decir que ha habido un mal entendido como antes y que se reconciliarán cuando se resuelva." Serena dijo optimistamente.

"No, Rita y yo nos hemos alejado y no volveremos a reconciliarnos." Andrew contestó, dolor evidente en su voz.

"Oh." Respondieron las chicas, tratando de mostrar simpatía por su amigo.

"Crees que si vuelven a verse podrían volver a hacer las paces. Ustedes realmente se amaban." Dijo Lita, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

"No Lita, es bonita la idea, pero ustedes no entienden. La próxima vez que vea a Rita, ella estará casada." Andrew dijo, con un poco de ira en su voz.

"¿Qué?" Mina gritó.

"Si, es terrible. Cuando ella se fue, pensé que estaríamos bien. Podíamos llamarnos y escribirnos. Estaba planeando viajar y visitarla en unos meses, pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal después de que se marchó. No coincidíamos cuando nos llamábamos. Cuando podíamos hablar las conversaciones iban bien, hasta que ella comenzó a mencionarlo a él. Y, de repente ella estaba muy ocupada para mi porque ellos tenían trabajo que hacer." Andrew explicó, sin intentar esconder la ira de su voz.

"¿Él?" Amy preguntó calmadamente.

"Si, el tipo que tenia clases con ella. Estudiaban juntos todo el tiempo. Y como ninguno de los dos conocía a mas nadie, compartían mucho socialmente. Imagino que como tenían tanto en común sucedio una atracción natural, o lo que sea, así fue que lo describió Rita." Andrew dijo.

"Andy, ella se lo pierde. Para dejarte ir, ella debe estar loca." Lita dijo, topando su brazo por encima de la mesa.

Andrew miró su mano sobre su brazo y se relajó. "Gracias Lita. Bueno, creo que mejor regreso al trabajo. Gracias por escucharme chicas." Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándoles una ultima sonrisa antes de regresar al mostrador.

"Pobre Andy." Raye dijo mientras lo veía alejarse.

"No puedo creer que Rita lo haya lastimado así. Nunca la perdonare por haberle roto el corazón." Lita dijo, su voz suave pero con furia.

"Lita, estas temblando." Amy exclamó.

"Nunca dejo de gustarte, ¿cierto?" Serena dijo, mirando a la castaña del otro lado de la mesa.

Lita se sonrojó y giró la cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo. "No, Andy nunca dejó de importarme, yo solo acepte el hecho de que estaba enamorado de otra persona y nunca sería para mi."

"Hmm, una chica sonrojada. Me pregunto si esta pensando en nosotros." Dijo una voz arrogante.

"¡Seiya!" Serena dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. "Pensé que…"

"Ey, te preocupas demasiado. Solo me fui hasta que Amara y Michelle se fueran. Sabia que tus amigas te traerían aquí y te comprarían leches batidas para tratar calmar el dolor que te causa extrañarme." Sonrío ampliamente mientras decía esta última parte.

"¡Hmph! Yo no te extrañé. Darien es el único chico que extraño." Serena dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando la nariz.

"Bueno en ese caso, iré a hablar con esas chicas sentadas en aquella mesa de allá." Seiya dijo comenzando a alejarse, pero fue detenido por una mano pequeña que lo sostenía. "Lo sabia, no puedes dejar que me vaya."

Taiki y Yaten rieron mientras se acercaban al grupo y Yaten agregó, "Mas bien quería salvar a esas pobres chicas de tener que lidiar con tu cabezota." Los dos ídolos acercaron sillas a la mesa y se sentaron.

Seiya se sentó junto a Serena y susurró en su oído, "No puedo creer que dudaras que yo sería quien te llevaría a casa esta noche. Después de todo, le prometí a tus padres que te regresaría sana y salva."

Serena se sonrojó al sentir su respiración sobre su piel, lo que causó una sensación extraña en su estomago. No estaba segura porque estaba teniendo esta reacción, pero Seiya pronto se alejó y se unió a la conversación de los demás. Justo cuando Serena estaba comenzando a relajarse, él colocó su brazo detrás de ella, sin sujetarla, pero sus dedos le tocaban el hombro, causando que la sensación regresara. Como si sintiera su incomodidad por la cercanía, Seiya volteó hacia ella y le picó un ojo. Serena se resignó al hecho de que probablemente no movería su brazo si ella decía algo. Así que simplemente disfrutó estar con sus amigos, y de alguna manera, toda la tristeza que había estado sintiendo se desvaneció y se defendió valientemente de las bromas de sus amigos. Esa noche, cuando Seiya la dejó en su casa, durmió tranquilamente.

**En el apartamento de los Three Lights**

"Bien, estoy agotado, me voy a la cama." Yaten dijo bostezando y estirando los brazos. "¿El sigue allá arriba?"

"Si, está allá arriba." Taiki dijo mirando el techo. "Creo que Seiya necesitaba dejar a un lado su falsa valentía por un momento, estar tan cerca de ella y no poder estar con ella debe ser un tormento constante."

"Si, sé lo que siente." Yaten dijo, suspirando.

"Yaten, ¿estás seguro que Mina está saliendo con ese tipo? Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta que estabas allí estaba noche." Taiki dijo cuidadosamente, para que su amigo no se enfureciera como la noche cuando regresó del gimnasio.

"Estoy seguro. Salieron del gimnasio como una pareja." Yaten dijo, sus ojos nublados.

"Creo que a veces mal interpretamos las relaciones con los demás. Si Amy no lo hubiese aclarado el otro día, hubiera pensado que ese tipo Greg era más que un amigo. Talvez deberías hablar con Mina." Expresó Taiki.

"No." Yaten respondió firmemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Taiki se levantó y se dirigió al techo. Abrió la puerta y vio a Seiya sentado en un banco que habían subido hacia unos días, tocando su guitarra. "¿Escribes nuestro próximo éxito?"

Seiya levantó la cabeza, "Algo así."

"Lo siento." Taiki dijo mirando los dedos de su amigo moverse sobre las cuerdas en una nueva melodía.

"Sabía que estaban juntos, pero no sabia como me sentiría de hecho viéndola de nuevo." Seiya dijo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Siento mi corazón como en llamas, como un infierno ardiendo dentro de mi, tratando consumirme." Seiya respondió seriamente.

"¿Un infierno?" Taiki preguntó confundido.

"Si, no puedo explicarlo de otra forma."

"¿Qué piensas de que Darien se haya ido?" Taiki dijo, finalmente haciendo la pregunta que había querido hacer por cuatro días.

"Creo que le ha vuelto a romper el corazón. Hay una chispa especial que sus ojos están supuestos a tener, y no esta ahí." Seiya dijo, con ira en la mirada.

"¿Cómo sabes como luce esa chispa?"

"La vi. una vez, en otro lugar." Seiya dijo, evasivamente.

"Bueno, Yaten se fue a la cama, creo que haré lo mismo. No te quedes muy tarde, recuerda que tenemos que ir al estudio mañana." Taiki dijo mientras bajaba nuevamente las escaleras.

Seiya tocó la guitarra y murmuró unas cuantas líneas:

_Necesito saber_

_Que quieres_

_A donde esta tu corazón llevándonos_

_Me esta matando_

_Dime ahora, debo quedarme_

_O debería marcharme…_

Seiya suspiró y colocó la guitarra en el banco. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, recordando cuando él, Serena y ChibiChibi se habían sentado en un banco similar a este y observado las estrellas juntos. Seiya extrañaba a la pequeña, y temía mucho nunca volver a ver sus pequeños ojos azules.

Tomó la guitarra y tocó la misma melodía, cambiando las palabras.

_Tu luz deslumbra_

_A las estrellas de arriba_

_Y no puedo evitar_

_Preguntarme si_

_Sabes lo mucho _

_Que eres querida._

_Estoy parado aquí_

_Frente a ti_

_Dispuesto a morir_

_Solo para que tu luz_

_Nunca deje de existir._

_Pero necesito que digas_

_Que quieres que siga._

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Seiya dejó de cantar y bajó la cabeza. Miró la luna mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, levantó su mano derecha hacia su pecho. "Juro que encontraré las palabras perfectas."

**Harvard**

Darien pasó su mano por su cabello, liberando algo del estrés que estaba sintiendo es este momento. Él y Sage habían estado mirando a través de un microscopio por las ultimas cinco horas corridas, y él no se sentía mas cerca de identificar y marcar las cuatrocientas muestras que el Dr. Richardson les había asignado. "Ah." Se quejó, "Mis ojos me están matando, junto con mi espalda y mi cuello." Se alejó del microscopio sentándose en un banco que tenia detrás.

Sage sonrío con simpatía mientras tocaba los lados de su propia cabeza, "Lo sé, pero estamos tan cerca, solo nos faltan cien más. No desesperes; has estado haciendo muy buen trabajo." Dijo dulcemente, tratando de alentar a su compañero de investigación. Continuó cuando la cara de Darien no cambió, "¿Qué tal si, si acabamos esto esta noche, yo cocino. He estado practicando mis habilidades culinarias, así que, ¿quieres venir a ser mi conejillo de indias?" Dijo sonriendo.

Ante su expresión, Darien dejo salir una carcajada. "Ok, acepto, pero llevaré el postre y el vino." Darien no sabía como, pero de alguna manera Sage siempre lograba ayudar a aliviar el estrés que había estado sintiendo desde que comenzaron la pasantía. Disimuladamente vio como la pelirroja tomaba un lápiz de su cabello y escribía algo en un papel. Ella realmente era hermosa; había estado sorprendido cuando ella le contó que no había nadie de especial importancia en su vida.

"Quedarte mirándome no te va conseguir la cena." Sage dijo, al ver que él miraba en su dirección. "Porque esas cincuenta muestras no se van a identificar solas."

Darien se sonrojó y regresó a trabajar, pero no pudo evitar mirarla una vez mas y pensar lo agradable que sería la cena esta noche.

**Secundaria Crossroads**

Amy caminaba por el pasillo, mirando el pedazo de papel que llevaba en las manos para asegurarse que iba hacia e salón correcto. No estaba mirando por donde iba y chocó con una persona parada frente a ella, "Oh, lo siento." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Oh Amy, está bien. ¿También estas tomando esta clase de biología avanzada en el verano?" Taiki dijo sonriéndole.

Amy sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte mientras miraba hacia sus ojos, por qué siempre la hacia sentir débil de las rodillas. "Si, ¿y tu?"

"Claro, no puedo permitir que me ganes en biología el próximo ano." Taiki dijo bromeando.

"Pensé que tenias que reponer el trabajo de los tres meses que perdieron. ¿Cómo puedes tomar esta clase?" Amy preguntó.

"Oh, eso, lo terminé todo anoche." Dijo, como si no fuera nada.

"Sólo estas alardeando." Amy dijo riendo.

"Bueno, talvez un poco." Taiki dijo sonrojándose. No podía evitar sentir su corazón saltar cuando ella reía.

"Entonces, ¿entramos?" Amy preguntó dulcemente.

"Si, quiero sentarme al frente."

"Yo también, no se como puede alguien aprender sentándose al fondo."

Ellos dos no fueron los primeros en llegar, sentado al frente, en el asiento del centro estaba Greg. "Hola chicos." Los llamó, ofreciéndole a Amy una gran sonrisa, lo que causo que Taiki arrugara las cejas.

"Greg, no sabia que estarías aquí." Amy exclamo.

"Oh Amy, vamos. Deberías saber que no puedo resistir una buena clase." Greg dijo, su sonrisa haciéndose mayor. "Vamos siéntate a mi lado."

Amy se sentó a su lado, y Taiki se sentó del otro lado de ella. "Entonces, ¿Qué tal va tu regreso a Tokio?" Amy le preguntó.

"Bien, creo que la mejor parte hasta ahora ha sido el helado que nos tomamos el otro día. Aparte de eso he estado ocupado desempacando y organizando nuestra casa." Greg respondió.

A Taiki no le gustó saber que ella había salido sola con Greg: que ella no sabía que este tipo estaba interesado en ella. "Amy, me preguntaba si luego de clases te gustaría ir a comer conmigo." Taiki dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar que estaba bastante nervioso por invitarla a salir frente a la competencia.

"Oh, Taiki eso suena maravilloso. Luego, después de almorzar, me gustaría enseñarte la nueva exhibición que abrió en el museo hace dos semanas. Es todo acerca de nuestro sistema solar." Amy dijo con una enorme sonrisa. No podía creer que la acababa de invitar a salir. Otros estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el salón, así que Amy comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y organizar su escritorio como le gustaba. Mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, Taiki y Greg se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

**En un café local**

Amy estaba sentada esperando que Taiki regresara de pagar la cuenta. No podía creer lo maravilloso que había sido su almuerzo. No parecían terminárseles los temas de conversación; se sentía tan segura y cómoda con Taiki, pero temía perderlo de nuevo, así que trataba de controlar demostrar en realidad cuanto le gustaba el joven ídolo.

"Hola Amy." Seiya dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa. "¿En qué estas?"

"Hola Seiya, Taiki y yo justo terminamos de comer y vamos hacia el museo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

"¡AMY! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Gritó Serena, entonces vio a Taiki dirigirse hacia ellos, "Ooooh. Están en una cita." Dijo con una gran mirada de conocimiento.

Taiki sonrío cuando Amy no lo negó, "Bueno Serena, ¿y que hacen Seiya y tu aquí juntos?"

Seiya interrumpió a Serena cuando ella levantó una mano al aire para negar que también estuvieran en una cita, "Salimos a comer con Sammy y vamos a llevarlo a la exhibición del planeta solar."

Taiki miraba de Serena a Seiya. Notó que Seiya parecía brillar más cuando estaba cerca de Serena. Y cuando Seiya le decía algo o la miraba los ojos de la Princesa de la Luna brillaban con una luz mas fuerte que la emitida cuando luchaba contra Caos. "Excelente, entonces podemos ir juntos, ¿Dónde esta Sammy?"

"Aquí estoy." Sammy dijo acercándose al grupo. "¿Están listos para irnos?"

"Si, tonto, estamos listos." Serena dijo a su hermano, quien en realidad se había auto invitado a comer y al museo, cuando Seiya había ido a decirle a Serena que pasara el día con él. Pero Serena tenia que admitir que le había gustado que Seiya incluyera a Sammy.

Seiya se puso sus lentes de sol y miró a Sammy, "Vamos Sammy. Ella sólo esta molesta porque te dejé la ultima hamburguesa."

Sammy río y Serena miró a ambos chicos antes de voltear y salir del café. Amy la llamó y corrió para alcanzar a su amiga, tratando de calmar a Serena, que tenia las manos en el aire mientras se quejaba de que todos la molestaban sólo a ella. Los tres muchachos las siguieron moviendo la cabeza. Cuando llegaron al museo Serena se había calmado y estaban disfrutando la bromear entre ellos. Taiki y Seiya pagaron las entradas, a pesar que Sammy y las chicas ofrecieron pagar las suyas. Caminaron por el lobby, Serena diciendo 'uuuuu' y 'aaaaa' mientras veía los enormes esqueletos de dinosaurios. Sammy saltó de atrás de uno causando que Serena gritara y cayera sobre Seiya.

"Tranquila Bombón, no en publico." Seiya dijo sonriéndole.

Todos rieron, y Serena se alejo simulando estar enojada, pero luego volteo para sonreír y sacarle la lengua a Seiya, causando que él levantara los hombros y tocara su arete de luna creciente antes de seguirla. Sammy estaba caminando delante, Serena y Seiya se encontraron solos ante la exhibición del sistema solar porque Taiki y Amy se habían entretenido con otra exhibición un poco antes.

"El sol es bello, no es cierto." Serena dijo, mirando con asombro al centro de su sistema solar.

Seiya caminó y se detuvo justo detrás de ella, "Si, estoy de acuerdo. Hay algo acerca de la estrella alrededor de la que da vueltas tu planeta; no puedo explicarlo, pero siento una conexión con ella."

Serena levantó la mirada hacia el chico de pelo oscuro y se sorprendió por la seriedad de su expresión mientras miraba los planetas moviéndose alrededor del sol. "¿Seiya?"

"Lo siento Bombón. Estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos." Bajó la mirada y le sonrío. "¿A dónde fueron todos? Hmm, creo que se dieron cuenta que querías estar sola con migo."

"¿Qué?" Serena exclamó, pero antes de poder continuar Seiya se inclinó de forma que su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la suya.

"Aun falta chispa en esos ojos. No puedo permitirlo." Seiya dijo, su aliento ligeramente tocando su cara, que estaba completamente roja ante la sensación en su estomago por la cercanía de Seiya.

"Aléjate de ella." Dijo una voz familiarmente fría.

"Ah, Amara. Me alegra que pudieras unirte. ¿De que otra forma podíamos Serena y yo disfrutar nuestro día sin que llegaras para arruinarlo?" Seiya dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Necesitas escuchar nuestras advertencias. Pelearemos si es necesario." Michelle dijo, su voz tan helada como la de Amara.

"Si así lo quieres, pero Amara, esta vez no he estado peleando a Galaxia; no seré un blanco tan fácil." Seiya dijo, sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a desistir.

"No, por favor. No quiero que peleen por mi." Serena pidió. Tomó el brazo de Seiya mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

Ante su toque, Seiya se detuvo y regresó a su lado, suavemente le dijo, "Vale la pena pelear si la razón eres tu, y esta vez no me alejare de ti."

"Entonces te destruiremos." Dijo una nueva voz desde la entrada, y todos voltearon a ver a Trista, seguida de Hotaru.

"Ah, ya veo que todas las outer scouts están en mi contra." Seiya dijo en tono jocoso. "Es sorprendente, que las scouts que son verdaderamente sus amigas mas cercanas sí están de acuerdo con nuestra relación."

Serena halando su camisa dijo, "Seiya, tu y yo no tenemos una relación."

Amara ignoró el comentario de Serena y procedió a atacar nuevamente a Seiya, "No eres merecedor de estar ante nuestra princesa. No estás supuesto a ser parte de este sistema solar así que vete. No eres suficiente para Serena."

Los ojos de Seiya se encogieron cuando Amara hizo referencia a su mayor miedo, que Serena pensara que él no era suficiente para ella, pero Hotaru interrumpió cualquier respuesta preguntándole a Serena, "¿Qué hay de Darien? ¿No es con él con quien deberías estar en lugar de salir con Seiya?"

La voz de Sammy detuvo en seco a las outer scout, "¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciar a Seiya? Y Serena no es una princesa, pero sí merece alguien como príncipe, y yo creo que ese chico es Seiya." Dirigió su ira hacia Hotaru, "¿Y cómo te atreves a mencionar el nombre de ese tipo? ¿A quién le importa Darien? Él no ha hecho nada mas que lastimar a mi hermana y faltarle el respeto a mis padres, pidiendo su mano y luego marchándose sin pelear por ella. El solamente se rindió."

Amy y Taiki vinieron corriendo al oír los gritos, y todos miraron a Serena quien temblaba ante las palabras de Sammy. "Sammy, eso es suficiente." Amy susurró, sabiendo que su amiga estaba por perder el control.

Seiya puso su brazo alrededor de Serena, "Como pueden ver chicas, vinimos aquí hoy como un grupo de amigos, no una cita. Deberían tener mas fe en la moral de Serena."

Las outer scouts se sorprendieron ante la mirada feroz de Sammy, voltearon y se marcharon no gustosamente, sabían que no podían decir más frente al hermano de Serena. Hotaru miró a Sammy por ultima vez, sorprendida por el poder emocional que este chico solo dos años mayor que ella emitía.

"Seiya, ¿podrías llevarnos a casa?" Serena dijo calmadamente.

El apretó su hombro, "Claro Bombón."

**De vuelta en la casa de los Tsukino**

Sammy estaba sentado en la mesa del patio, mirando el sol descendiendo sobre el horizonte; acariciaba a Luna que estaba sentada a su lado. "No tienen derecho a tratarte así, Seiya."

Seiya, sentado sobre la mesa, le sonrío a Sammy. "Esta bien Sammy. Ellas son amigas importantes de tu hermana, solo quieren lo mejor para ella; tienen miedo que yo la lastime, y tratan de protegerla manteniéndola alejada de mi."

Sammy estuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras de Seiya, volteando hacia él respondió, "Pero, yo no creo que tu lastimarías a mi hermana."

Seiya miró fijamente al joven muchacho y a Luna, "No, yo daría mi vida antes de lastimar a Serena intencionalmente."

Sammy asintió, un entendimiento mutuo. Su silencio fue interrumpido por el teléfono. Serena contestó del otro lado de la puerta, así que podían oír su lado de la conversación.

"Darien, me alegra tanto que llamaras. ¿Recibiste mi carta?" Estuvo en silencio mientras él respondía, "Oh, bueno debe llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo estás?"

Seiya podía escuchar la emoción en su voz al hablar con Darien y trató de ignorar el dolor que le causaba. "Oh, me alegro tanto que la estés pasando bien. Bueno, hoy yo…"

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Darien hablaba y Serena estaba en silencio, pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz estaba llena de emoción, "Darien, por favor no te vayas. Aun no te he contado sobre mi día siquiera." Hizo silencio de nuevo, y esta vez aún con su espalda hacia ella sabía que Serena había comenzado a llorar; Luna se levantó, y fue hacia su princesa, "No estoy tratando de hacerlo mas difícil, y no estoy siendo egoísta. No te he llamado desde que hablamos la semana pasada por que así me lo pediste, quiero que seas feliz."

Seiya apretó los dientes, controlando los deseos de quitarle el teléfono y gritarle a Chiba por lastimar a Serena. Miró hacia abajo, viendo la misma tensión en Sammy, le apretó el hombro y Sammy asintió, otro entendimiento silencioso pasando entre ellos.

"Ya veo, entonces vete. No quiero que dejes Sage esperando." Serena respondió y luego susurró a una línea vacía que ellos podían escuchar sonando, "Te amo." Colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí parada como una estatua por unos minutos.

Sammy miró a Seiya, sus ojos llenos de ira ante el dolor de su hermana, "Seiya, tengo que ir a cambiarme para la practica de fútbol. Nos vemos luego, si me quedo diré algo que sólo empeorara las cosas. Cuídala mientras llegan mama y papá."

Seiya movió la cabeza asintiendo y se quedó en el mismo lugar; escuchó a Serena acercarse, pero mantuvo silencio, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado en la mesa y le susurró, "Las lagrimas no te lucen, Bombón."

Ella volteó a verlo y su mirada le rompió el corazón. Ella tomó mucho aire y comenzó a hablar, tanto a Luna que había subido a las piernas de Serena, y a Seiya, que miraba su cara llena de lagrimas. "Después que te fuiste, todo iba bien al principio, pero una semana mas tarde Darien pidió mi mano en matrimonio." Serena se detuvo y Luna se apretó contra ella alentándola a continuar; Serena volteó la mirada hacia el suelo al continuar, "Mis padres se negaron, y yo no quise ir en contra de sus deseos, porque ellos no dijeron que no podíamos casarnos jamás, solo dijeron que no podíamos casarnos hasta que yo terminara la secundaria y al menos un año de la universidad. También les preocupaba su petición porque habían notado su larga ausencia. Y, yo no podía decirles la verdad sobre lo que había pasado; saber mi secreto, temo que los pondría en peligro. Sí defendí a Darien ante ellos, una y otra vez. Pero Darien estaba muy herido, así que las cosas se volvieron tensas entre nosotros." Ella se detuvo, sus ojos desbordándose con lágrimas ante los recuerdos de las palabras hirientes que habían pasado entre ellos tres meses antes.

"¿Qué hay de la fotografía en tu habitación?" Seiya preguntó, su mente regresando a cuando él había venido a verla la semana antes para decirle que la llevaría a cenar y había visto una fotografía de boda de ella y Darien y las demás scouts.

"El ultimo proyecto de nuestra clase de economía era organizar un evento grande. En el momento pensé que organizar una boda falsa inspiraría a Darien a darse cuenta que la verdadera sería pronto, y quería que él viera lo linda que luciría en mi vestido." Dijo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por las esperanzas perdidas. "Pero, al final, no funcionó. Se enfadó aun más porque no podíamos estar juntos de inmediato. Entonces, de la nada, con solo advertencia de una noche, me dijo que regresaría a Harvard." Su voz tembló con algo más que tristeza, pero Seiya y Luna no lo cuestionaron, sabían que ella necesitaba dejar salir estas emociones y recuerdos. "La primera vez que se fue, no le pedí que se quedara, porque sabia que lo haría, pero esta vez, supongo que fui egoísta, le rogué que no me dejara. No estaba lista para estar sin él, y tenía este sentimiento que nada sería lo mismo entre nosotros; que su ausencia no sería por el año que el dijo, sino que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de volver a vernos." Llego a su límite en ese momento, hundiendo su cara en sus manos. Entre sollozos, logró decir, "Creo que hay alguien mas en Harvard que se ha vuelto importante para él, mas que yo, cuando hablamos, sólo habla de ella." Lloró y levantando la cabeza gritó, "Oh Darien."

Seiya la abrazó contra su pecho, y mientras sentía sus lagrimas mojar su camisa miró la puesta del sol, como podía decirle que ese alguien era su princesa.

* * *

**N/A:** dejenme saber que les parece la historia hasta ahora, si quieren que la continue o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra... y que tal les parecieron las imagenes?


	7. Chapter 7

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo __soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan._

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Seiya la abrazó contra su pecho, y mientras sentía sus lagrimas mojar su camisa miró la puesta del sol, como podía decirle que ese alguien era su princesa.

**De vuelta en el apartamento de los Three Lights**

"¿Seiya?" Yaten preguntó luego de ver la horrible mezcla de dolor e ira visible en la cara de su amigo.

"No puedo hablar de eso ahora. Cuéntame sobre tu día." Seiya dijo, tratando de distraerse para no pensar en lo dolida que estaba Serena en estos momentos y lo poco que él podía hacer para ayudarla.

"Bueno, de hecho, tengo noticias que no te van a gustar. Nuestro publicista abrió un concurso, para que las miembros de nuestro club de fans ganaran una cita con cada uno de nosotros."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Seiya, "Solo hay una chica con la que me interesa estar y ella no es miembro del club." Dijo hundiéndose en el sofá.

"Yo no quiero salir con nadie mas que Mina y Taiki no quiere salir con nadie mas que Amy, pero tenemos que elevar nuestra popularidad de nuevo, para tener un buen público en el concierto que esta sólo ha semana y media. Necesitaremos el apoyo de las fans para encontrar los caminos de nuestros corazones." Yaten dijo calmadamente.

Taiki entró a la sala y vio la expresión en la cara de Seiya. "Bueno, asumo que ya te contaron. Y, ya yo me quejé, así que ni lo intentes, el publicista comenzó a anunciarlo. El sorteo será en dos días y saldremos en la cita al día siguiente."

"Ah, no podría ser peor momento para esto." Seiya dijo recostando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando girar el abanico del techo. Sus amigos mantuvieron silencio sabiendo que continuaría, "Serena esta muy mal; Chiba la ha lastimado bastante. Además creo que es muy posible que él y nuestra princesa estén involucrándose el uno con el otro de forma romántica."

"¿Qué?" Los otros dos Starlights exclamaron.

"Si, escuché a Serena mencionar el nombre que ella ha tomado en este planeta, Sage." Seiya respondió.

"Pensé que era posible que se encontraran cuando ellas mencionaron que él estaba en Harvard el otro día, pero esperaba estar equivocado." Yaten dijo, con una mirada sombría.

Taiki miró a Yaten, "Sabes, si ella esta involucrada con él, nosotros no vamos a interferir. Su felicidad debe estar primero, me rehúso a actuar como Amara."

Yaten consideró lo que Taiki acababa de decir, "Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero espero, que si están involucrados, él la trate mejor de lo que ha tratado a Serena."

Seiya asintió, pero luego su cara cambio, "No se si podré perdonarlo jamás por el dolor que le ha causado a Serena. Si se está enamorando de nuestra princesa, tiene que dejar a Serena, para que su corazón pueda ser libre y pueda escoger el camino que ella quiera."

Yaten sonrío, "Quieres decir enamorarse de ti."

"No." Seiya dijo firmemente, "Quiero que sea feliz, sin importar lo que eso signifique, incluso si no está conmigo."

Taiki y Yaten se miraron mutuamente; nunca dejaban de sorprenderse ante la profundidad del amor de Seiya por la Princesa de la Luna.

"Practiquemos, tenemos un concierto en menos de dos semanas. Quiero que escuchen la canción en la que estaba trabajando la otra noche." Seiya dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su guitarra. "Esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora." Seiya comenzó a reproducir la misma melodía que el otro día en el techo.

_Tu luz deslumbra_

_A las estrellas de arriba_

_Y no puedo evitar_

_Preguntarme si_

_Sabes lo mucho _

_Que eres querida._

_Estoy parado aquí_

_Frente a ti_

_Dispuesto a morir_

_Solo para que tu luz_

_Nunca deje de existir._

_Pero necesito que digas_

_Que quieres que siga._

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Seiya terminó y miró a sus amigos, quienes movían la cabeza de acuerdo. Taiki comenzó a cantar,

_Cuando llegue_

_Pensé saber lo que venia a buscar_

_Pero encontré muchas cosas mas_

_Al hacia ti voltear_

_Y ahora no puedo olvidar _

_El amor que sentí _

_Esa noche cuando _

_Todo se volvió a arreglar._

_Tuve que marcharme_

_Pero he regresado y ahora…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Miro a tus ojos _

_Y mi corazón no puede imaginar_

_Lejos de ti estar._

_Cuando estamos juntos_

_Siento el tiempo parar_

_Y quiero que dure una eternidad._

Taiki se detuvo y Yaten continuo,

_Me salvaste, diste tu vida_

_Y cuando pensé que te perdía_

_Me di cuenta que a tu lado estar quería_

_No te vayas aun princesa, porque…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Dímelo ahora_

_El momento ha llegado_

_Que ha tu corazón susurrado._

_Deja tus miedos _

_Te prometo que siempre estaré cerca_

_Te amo princesa y…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Los Three Lights estuvieron de acuerdo, con algo más de práctica y trabajar en la música misma, estarían listos para cantarles a las tres princesas que habían capturado sus corazones.

**Tres días después, en el centro comercial**

"Oh, entremos a esta." Serena gritó emocionada al ver las señales de oferta en la ventana de una tienda, agarró a la amiga que tenía mas cerca que resultó ser Raye y la arrastró hacia la tienda.

"Aaaah, Serena, ¿podrías no arrancarme el brazo?" Raye le gritó.

"Oh Raye, vamos, no quiero ser la única que se pierda la gran venta." Serena dijo sonriendo.

Raye solo movió la cabeza, esta contenta de que Serena estuviera teniendo un buen día. Todas estaban tan preocupadas por ella; Serena era usualmente el pilar de alegría que las guiaba y les enseñaba el lado amable de las cosas, pero su felicidad era poco frecuente últimamente. Amy, Lita y Mina estaban entrando a la tienda detrás de ella cuando escucharon a Mina retener la respiración. En el fondo de la tienda esta Yaten, estaba con otra chica; ella no lo soltaba un segundo.

"Eh, Mina, ¿no es esa la niña que le dio a Serena una nota para pasarle a Yaten el año pasado?" Pregunto Amy.

Mina enloquecida al ver a Yaten con otra chica solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza. Cuando la niña tomo el brazo de Yaten y lo miro con adoración, él no se alejó, y los ojos de Mina se nublaron del dolor, "Yaten." Susurró.

Yaten estaba tan irritado con esta niña que había ganado el concurso, ahora no lo soltaba. Sabía que parte del acuerdo era que tenía que permitir que le tomaran el brazo y las manos, pero no podían obligarlo a disfrutarlo. Solo había una chica que él quería en sus brazos, y entonces escuchó su voz susurrar su nombre. Yaten volteó para ver los ojos de Mina llenos de sufrimiento, sufrimiento que él había causado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el dolor en sus ojos fue reemplazado por ira. Ella lo miró fijamente, levanto la cara al aire, giró y salió de la tienda; sus amigas sacudieron sus cabezas ante el y salieron detrás de ella. "Demonios." Yaten maldijo.

"¿Pasa algo, Yaten, mi amor?" Dijo la chica que tomaba su brazo.

"Si, y no soy tu amor; solo soy tu cita por el día de hoy. Y te quedan dos horas, así que acabemos con esto." Yaten gritó, molesto por haber tenido otro inconveniente con Mina.

La niña estuvo por quejarse pero él tenía razón, decidió disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba y lo arrastró hacia otra parte del centro.

Mina se abrazaba a sí misma y se movía sobre sus propios pies cuando sus amigas la alcanzaron. Estaba hablando sola, "No puedo creer que tenga novia."

Amy tocó el hombro de su amiga, "Mina, debe haber una explicación. Yaten esta loco por ti. Él no vería a otra chica."

Mina volteó hacia Amy y gritó, "Entonces que diantres fue eso."

Serena, Raye, Lita y Amy miraron a Mina; no estaban seguras que decir, así que la tomaron de ambos brazos y la llevaron hacia su tienda favorita que estaba teniendo ofertas de liquidación. La idea de su marca favorita de ropa a mitad de precio la distrajo un poco. Las chicas disfrutaron tomar ropa de los estantes y estaban probándoselas, a excepción de Serena que había comprado un pepinillo y un pretzel camino a la tienda y los estaba comiendo. La escucharon exclamar, con la boca llena de pepinillo, "Taiki."

Amy terminó de subir el cierre del vestido que estaba probando y salió del vestidor emocionada para verlo, pero un su lugar, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver como iba tomado de manos de otra chica, una que lucia bastante familiar. Amy estaba segura que ella iba a su clase de verano de biología. "¿Taiki?" Amy cuestionó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La chica al lado de Taiki miro a Amy fijamente al ver como Taiki la miraba. Taiki fue a acercarse a Amy, pero ella corrió hacia los vestidores y entró al suyo, sentándose en el banco. Bajó la cabeza: como pudo hacer eso.

"Taiki, ¿Quién es esta chica?" Serena preguntó, aun con el pepinillo en la boca.

"Soy su cita." La chica respondió y haló a Taiki fuera de la tienda.

Taiki miró a Serena con una rogándole con los ojos, pero ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, jugo de pepinillo saliéndose por el borde de su boca. "Me pregunto por que sería la mirada." Serena pensó en voz alta mientras las otras chicas salían, todas cambiadas. Cuando Serena les contó lo que había pasado, todas fueron a buscar a Amy. Varios minutos después, todas salieron y Serena abrazo a Amy. "Amy, tiene que ser como dijiste antes; Taiki y tu están saliendo, de ninguna forma él salaria con otra chica."

"¿Entonces por qué estaban tomados de manos, por qué ella dijo que era una cita, y por qué tenia expresión de culpa en la cara?" Amy gritó. Entonces bajó la cabeza, "No tengo razones para estar enfadada, no estamos saliendo oficialmente. Él es un hombre libre, libre de salir con quien desee."

Las chicas salieron de la tienda con ánimo sombrío. Su día feliz no estaba saliendo tan bien. Raye miro a Serena, si Taiki y Yaten estaban en citas respectivamente, era razonable pensar que también Seiya lo estaba. Raye se pregunto si Serena soportaría ver a Seiya con otra chica, no importaba lo que Serena dijera, Raye sabia que Serena tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia Seiya; ellos compartían una conexión, una que era mas profunda que la amistad. Raye sabia que si Serena hubiese conocido a Seiya primero no habría duda, ella le hubiese dado su corazón completo a él. Sin embargo, Darien estaba en la vida de Serena, y ella no lo dejaría por otro nunca, no importa cuanto le importara esa otra persona.

El grupo se detuvo porque Serena tenía antojo de un helado de cereza. Cuando las cuatro scouts volteaban con sus helados, mientras Serena pagaba, se detuvieron de inmediato. Seiya estaba a una corta distancia con la chica que llevaba el numero uno del club de fans, ella lo tomaba de la mano y reía de algo que él decía; él estaba de espaldas y no las vio. Voltearon para evitar que Serena viera, pero era demasiado tarde; ella había dejado de probar su helado y veía a la pareja con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. La chica vio a Serena por encima del hombro de Seiya y antes que él pudiera reaccionar, lo haló y lo besó firmemente en los labios. Serena dejó caer su helado al piso, causando que alguien que pasaba gritara alto. Seiya empujó a la chica y volteó a ver que estaba pasando, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Serena mirándolo, con los mismos ojos que tenia el otro día luego de hablar con Chiba por teléfono. Ella volteó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Llego hasta el estacionamiento antes de sentir que la agarraba fuertemente, causando que girara.

"¿No me vas a dar oportunidad de explicar?" Seiya le rogó.

"No tienes que explicar. Estas en una cita con esa chica. No tengo derecho a pedir detalles." Serena dijo tratando de escapar de sus manos.

Seiya sujetó su otra mano, ignorando su resistencia, y la haló abrazándola contra su pecho, "Bombón, no es nada. Lo juro." Antes de poder seguir explicando la voz de una chica lo interrumpió.

"Seiya, aun estamos en nuestra cita."

Seiya miró a la chica de pelo verde, "No, eso termino cuando rompiste los términos de nuestro acuerdo y me besaste. Vete."

La chica estaba a punto de discutir pero la mirada en sus ojos la asusto, así que los dejo solos. De igual manera, las demás scouts se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar si Serena las necesitaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos para darles privacidad.

"Bombón, este día completo fue arreglado por nuestro publicista para atraer a nuestras viejas fans. Él hizo un concurso para que tres de los miembros de nuestro club de fans ganaran citas con cada uno de nosotros. Eso es todo; no hay espacio en mi corazón para esa chica." Seiya dijo acariciando su cabeza, que no se había movido de su pecho. La sintió suspirar, y supo que había aceptado sus palabras como la verdad.

Ella se apartó de él de repente y él se preparo para ser regañado por no haberle dicho antes, pero se sorprendió agradablemente cuando ella llamó a las demás scouts, "Ey, Mina, Amy, está bien. Ellos solo estaban con esas chicas por que ganaron un concurso para salir con ellos por unas horas hoy."

Seiya sonrío, sus brazos aún alrededor de Serena, recostada contra su pecho. "Bombón, ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos todos al parque de diversiones? Será una buena ocasión para que Taiki y Yaten rueguen ser perdonados. ¿Qué dices?"

Serena volteó a mirarlo, aún dejando sus brazos alrededor de ella, levantó la mirada y sonrío. Por un segundo, él pudo ver esa chispa en sus ojos mientras ella aceptaba con la cabeza.

**Esa noche en el centro de video juegos**

Las cinco chicas se sentaron en una mesa, discutiendo los eventos del día. Mina le pregunto a Serena por milésima vez, "¿Entonces solo fue un truco publicitario?"

Serena la regaño por interrumpirla mientras se comía su tercera hamburguesa. "Si Mina. Y antes de que lo digas de nuevo. Te perdiste el concierto porque no revisaste su nueva pagina de Internet."

Amy suspiró, "Me siento tan tonta. Nunca debí haber dudado de él y salido corriendo. Me pregunto si estará enfadado con migo."

Serena sacudió las mano, "Oh no, ya veras mañana cuando vayamos todos al parque juntos."

Lita solo escuchó a medias, estaba mirando a Andrew que se acercaba a la mesa. "Hola Andy." Dijo alegremente, esperando sacarlo del mal ánimo en el que obviamente estaba esa noche.

Andrew se alegró visiblemente al oír la voz de Lita, lo que no escapo las miradas de águila de sus amigas. "Hola Lita, chicas. ¿En que andan esta noche?"

"En nada, solo discutimos lo que haremos mañana?" Raye respondió.

"Hablando de lo que haremos mañana, Andy ¿estas libre?" Lita preguntó.

"De hecho si, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres ir con nosotros al parque de diversiones mañana?" Lita preguntó, tratando de evitar que la emoción se escuchara en su voz.

"Me encantaría. ¿A que hora?" Andy preguntó.

"¿Qué tal si nos encontramos aquí a las nueve? Estamos supuestas a encontrarnos con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten en el parque cuando abra a las diez." Amy propuso.

"Perfecto. Es una cita." Andrew dijo, picándole un ojo a Lita antes de alejarse.

Las otras cuatro chicas rieron ante la mirada enamorada en la cara de su amiga.

**En el parque de diversiones**

Las cinco chicas y Andrew caminaban entre la multitud hacia la entrada, riendo de las bromas que Andrew les contaba. Cuando se acercaron a la entrada Serena vio a los Three Lights esperando por ellas. Todos estaban vestidos en pantalones cortos, camisetas, gorras y lentes de sol, tratando de esconder sus identidades de la multitud. Serena comenzó a caminar hacia Seiya cuando se encontró cayéndose sobre la calle completamente libre de obstáculos, pero antes de pegar contra el suelo, Seiya la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Ey Bombón, tienes que dejar de ponerte débil cada vez que me veas." Le dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarla, el brillo de sus ojos apenas visible a través de los lentes oscuros.

"Hmph, no me pongo débil cuando te veo. Nunca me pondría débil por un tonto arrogante como tu." Serena dijo, causando que la sonrisa de él se hiciera mayor.

"Hola Andy, me alegra que vinieras." Dijo, pretendiendo que Serena no había dicho nada.

Taiki se acerco tímidamente hacia Amy, "Amy, eee, acerca de ayer… yo, eee."

Amy se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, "Taiki, está bien. Seiya le explico a Serena, y además, no tengo derecho a decirte que no puedes ver a otras chicas."

Taiki comenzó a decir algo mas, pero con la multitud mirando se contuvo, contento por ahora de que Amy no estaba molesta con él. "¿Qué tal si vamos a ver el nuevo juego espacial que incluyeron?"

"Eso me gustaría mucho." Amy dijo sonriendo, ambos se fueron juntos.

"Mina." Yaten comenzó.

"Ningún Mina." Mina dijo levantando la nariz, "Tu pudiste haberme dicho que había un concurso para yo entrar y ganarlo."

"¿Qué hay de Jamie?" Yaten le respondió en tono alto, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta que todos escuchaban.

"Jamie es mi compañero de equipo, nada mas." Ella respondió con ojos brillantes, "Lo que te hubiera dicho la semana pasada si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicar en lugar de irte."

Yaten bajo la cabeza y murmuro, "Ok, lo siento, tanto por la semana pasada como lo de ayer."

Mina sonrío, "Magnifico, ahora compénsate ganando un enorme peluche para mi." Tomó el brazo del ídolo de pelo plateado y entraron al parque.

Lita, Raye y Andrew dijeron que se dirigían al área del escenario, donde un cantante nuevo supuestamente iba a actuar. Al preguntar si Serena y Seiya querían acompañarlos, ambos negaron con la cabeza. Cuando los otros tres se habían marchado, Seiya volteó hacia Serena, "Bueno Bombón, aparentemente lograste tenerme para ti sola de nuevo. Que plan mas manipulador."

Ella cruzó los brazos y caminó lejos de el entrando al parque, sus dos colas siguiéndola por los aires. "No he hecho eso. ¿Por qué diantres quería yo estar sola contigo?"

Seiya río y la alcanzó, tomando su brazo en el de él, "¿A dónde vamos?"

Serena lo pensó por un momento, "¿Qué tal si vamos a la exhibición animal?"

Seiya asintió y ambos caminaron en completo silencio por unos diez metros, hasta que Serena grito de repente causando que Seiya casi se cayera. Sacudió la cabeza al verla con la cara pegada a la ventana de un vendedor de manzanas caramelizadas. Suspiró y saco su cartera; había sabido ayer cuando lo propuso que la salida de hoy iba a significar un gasto grande de sus ahorros, pero adoraba verla feliz. Estaba mordiendo la manzana cuando lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Bombón, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Mii voucas eshta peighata." Dijo entre dientes.

Seiya la miró con los ojos grandes, "¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que su boca esta pegada." Una voz dulce dijo desde no muy lejos, Serena volteó a ver a Molly y Melvin caminando hacia ellos tomados de las manos. "Hola, soy Molly y este es mi novio Melvin."

Seiya disfrutando la situación actual de Serena dijo, "Hola, soy Seiya, el novio de Serena. Gusto en conocerlos." Seiya ignoró la mirada furiosa de Serena mientras sacudía la cabeza por lo que había dicho.

Molly lo miro fijamente, "Hmm, bueno, yo he sido amiga de Serena desde que éramos pequeñas y la ultima vez que supe el novio de Serena era al menos cuatro años mayor." Serena movió la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras de Molly.

Seiya rió, "Ok, me atrapaste. Pero, si soy un buen amigo de Serena, así que me alegra conocerlos Molly y Melvin. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros a la exhibición animal?"

"Eh, no gracias. Venimos de allá." Melvin dijo, aceptando la mano que Seiya extendió.

"Ok, nos juntaremos a almorzar en el restaurante cerca del lago al medio día, ¿Quieren ir?" Seiya dijo, esperando que aceptaran Porque veía lo contenta que estaba Serena de encontrarse con ellos.

Molly y Melvin se miraron mutuamente y aceptaron.

Serena finalmente pudo abrir la boca, "Magnifico chicos."

Seiya, sonriendo al verla terminar el resto de la manzana de dos mordidas, dijo, "Bueno, se termino mi paz y tranquilidad por el resto del día." Grito cuando ella le pinchó el brazo.

"Te lo mereces. Bueno chicos, diviértanse, nos vemos luego."

Seiya y Serena caminaron por la exhibición animal, y Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír y voltear los ojos por lo emocionada que ella estaba cuando pasaba por cada animal; le encantaba ver como ella miraba las cosas como si las viera por primera vez. Su energía era contagiosa y las personas a su alrededor respondían a ella, pero ella siempre estaba entretenía en lo que hacia o pensaba y no se daba cuenta. Cuando terminaron de ver los animales, les quedaba tiempo para algo más, y como la casa embrujada estaba cerca decidieron dar una vuelta. Se sentaron en el carro de dos asientos y entraron a la oscuridad de la casa. Apenas habían entrado cuando el carro se detuvo, con las luces aun apagadas, Seiya sonrío cuando Serena por instinto se acercó más a él. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, "No te preocupes Bombón, yo te protejo de cualquier monstruo que aparezca en la oscuridad." Seiya dijo confiado, pero fue recordado de su humildad cuando el carro comenzó a moverse de repente y gritó ante el monstruo justo en frete de el.

Serena rió, "Supongo que seré yo quien te estará protegiendo a ti."

"Para nada." Murmuró avergonzado.

El paseo terminó luego de muchos gritos de ambos y riendo por su miedo llegaron hasta el restaurante donde encontraron a sus amigos esperando. Serena notó inmediatamente que Raye parecía deprimida. "Raye, ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo, tomando el asiento junto a ella.

"Nada." Raye dijo fríamente.

Serena le dio a Raye una mirada sorprendida, pero Lita interrumpió, "Bueno, resulta que el cantante nuevo, no es otro mas que Chad."

"¿Chad?" Seiya preguntó sentándose junto a Serena.

"Él trabajaba en el templo del abuelo de Raye." Lita explicó.

"Ya veo. ¿Y por que te molesta Raye?" Seiya preguntó.

"No me molesta. No me importa verlo." Raye gritó, con dolor en la voz.

Serena toco su brazo suavemente, "Raye, ¿Qué paso?"

Raye se lleno de lágrimas, así que Lita respondió por ella, "Bueno, después que él termino de cantar, que debo mencionar su música suena muy bien; realmente ha mejorado durante sus viajes este ultimo año."

"No es cierto, sigue siendo terrible." Raye interrumpió.

Lita continuó ignorando el comentario de Raye, "Tratamos de hablar con él, pero estaba rodeado de chicas; cuando Raye gritó su nombre, él miro hacia nosotros, saludó con una mano y caminó en dirección contraria con todas las chicas siguiéndolo."

La cara se Serena se volvió seria, "Oh Raye, ya veo. Has perdido la capacidad de encantarlo y estas enojada."

Raye miró a Serena y le gritó, "No es eso idiota, tú no entiendes."

Serena le respondió la mirada, "No soy idiota. Si no estas molesta porque él no responde a tu encanto, ¿entonces qué?"

Raye bajó la mirada hacia el espacio vacío en la mesa delante de ella, "Nada."

Serena estaba a punto de continuar, cuando Seiya le topó el brazo y sacudió la cabeza, así que Serena le preguntó a los demás como habían sido sus mañanas. El grupo estaba conversando y Serena no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se estaban llevando Lita y Andrew. Miro a Mina y Yaten, quienes parecían haber hecho las paces. Y Amy y Taiki habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, Molly y Melvin les contaban sobre la pasantía de Melvin y Serena rió para si misma sabiendo que ellos si entenderían de lo que se les hablaba, a diferencia de ella el día del parque. Ahora, solo había que hacer algo para animar a Raye quien en realidad no había vuelto a levantar la cabeza. Serena tomó un trago de su bebida y miró alrededor en busca de un chico para Raye, cuando vio a Chad.

"¡Chad!" Serena gritó y movió los brazos en el aire como loca, causando que todos en el restaurante voltearan a verla, y que Seiya casi se cayera de su silla.

Seiya se acomodó y la miró, "Bombón, ¿has perdido la cabeza?"

Chad se acercó a la mesa, "Hola Serena, chicos. ¿Cómo están?"

Raye susurró, "¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso luego de abandonarnos hace un rato?"

Chad levantó los hombros, "Tenía que ir a una conferencia de prensa; no tenía tiempo en ese momento. Ahora sí." Halo una silla entre Seiya y Melvin. "Serena, ¿él es tu nuevo novio?" Pregunto señalando con la cabeza hacia Seiya, que tenia su brazo en la espalda de la silla de ella.

"No." "Si." Serena y Seiya dijeron simultáneamente.

Serena miró a Seiya, que levantó los hombros fingiendo inocencia. "Somos muy buenos amigos, eso es todo." Serena le dijo a Chad, matando a Seiya con la mirada.

"Soy Seiya." Dijo dándole la mano a Chad.

Chad lo miró detenidamente, "Santo cielo. Tú eres Seiya Kou de los Three Lights."

Seiya sonrío, "Si, pero no lo digas muy alto, estamos tratando de disfrutar nuestro día como personas, no como ídolos." Seiya dijo, indicando a Taiki y Yaten del otro lado de la mesa.

Chad tartamudeo, "No puedo creerlo, he querido hablar con ustedes desde que supe que se reunirían como grupo."

Yaten lo interrumpió, "Chad, nada de negocios hoy. Pasa por el estudio un día de estos, podemos hablar entonces. Hoy es solo para pasar con nuestros amigos."

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que tomo sus ordenes; Chad decidió quedarse a comer con ellos. El grupo se divirtió, mientras todos terminaban sus postres y mientras Serena terminaba su segundo pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate. Seiya la tomó del brazo, "Vamos Bombón, tiempo de ir a ver el resto del parque. Nos vemos luego." Se despidió mientras halaba a Serena.

"Adiós chicos." Ella gritó aún con migajas de chocolate en la cara. "No tienes que ser tan mandón, talvez no quiero pasar la tarde contigo."

Seiya río y se puso los lentes oscuros cuando salieron a la tarde soleada, "No es posible. Ninguna chica pasa por alto la oportunidad de estar con migo."

Serena sacudió la cabeza y cruzo los brazos, "Que arrogante eres."

Seiya río, "No, el problema es que tu no tienes suficiente confianza en ti misma."

Ella estaba por discutir cuando vio una atracción nueva, causando que olvidara que estaba enfadada con él y lo haló consigo en esa ruta. Seiya sonrío al sentir sus delgados dedos agarrando su brazo. Estaba contento de ella estuviera feliz hoy, eso era todo lo que quería. Subieron a la maquina juntos, una que daba vueltas, y cuando se bajaron ambos estaban listos para perder lo que habían comido. Él la llevo consigo hacia el teleférico que los llevaba por encima del parque. Sonrío cuando iban subiendo y Serena, mirando hacia abajo, se asustó al ver la altura que llevaban y se acercó a él.

"Bombón, tú tienes alas, ¿Por qué le temes tanto a las alturas?" Él preguntó.

"Solo he volado dos veces con ellas, bajo condiciones extremas, y no se si puedo simplemente invocarlas y volar." Ella dijo, levantando la cara para mirarlo.

Seiya le sonrío, "Estoy seguro que si yo estuviera en peligro de muerte, tú hallarías la habilidad de volar y me atraparías."

"Hmph, mas bien te dejaría caer." Serena dijo cruzando los brazos, con irritación fingida.

Seiya río tan fuerte que personas a varios asientos de distancia miraron a ver que ocurría. Poniéndose serio, "Me alegra ver que estés pasando un buen día hoy."

Serena, que estaba mirando un ave pasar volando, volteó a verlo, "Gracias Seiya."

Él sonrío sabiendo porque le agradecía, pero se rehusaba a permitir que ella se pusiera demasiado seria, "No me lo agradezcas aún, el día no ha terminado."

Ambos pasaron el resto del día juntos, subiendo a cada atracción del parque y jugando cada juego. Seiya ganó un gran oso de peluche con un corazón, y cuando Serena fue a tomarlo, él lo alejo. Ella se quejo, "No otra vez. Vamos, sabes que me lo vas a dar tarde o temprano."

Él río ante lo predecible que era con ella, "De acuerdo, tú ganas Bombón." Se lo entregó y río ante su emoción al abrazar el oso. Llegó la noche y el parque estaría cerrando pronto, así que subieron a la única atracción a la que no habían subido, la rueda de la fortuna. Pagaron sus entradas y subieron a uno de los carros, cerrando la puerta. "En que piensas Bombón?" Seiya preguntó mientras ella miraba a través del cristal a las luces del parque.

Su voz estaba contenta, "Solo estaba pensando que no creo haber estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo."

Cuando lo miro, Seiya pudo ver lágrimas formándose en sus ojos azules, "Bombón." Dijo preocupado.

"Oh Seiya, está bien. No estoy triste, de verdad. Es que estoy tan feliz." Serena dijo mirándolo, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Seiya se movió al otro lado del carro, causando que se moviera y cuando se sentó, ella cayó contra él mientras el carro se mecía, Seiya le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara, "Entonces, puedes dejar de llorar, porque no puedo soportar ver lagrimas en esos ojos."

Serena sabia que no debía estar tan cerca de él; ella tenía a Darien, ella amaba a Darien, pero ahora en este preciso momento, ella sentía que recostarse de Seiya y ver el parque dar vueltas a su alrededor, era lo que ella debía estar haciendo, como si estar en los brazos de Seiya era donde debía estar en este momento. Ignoró la voz que le recordaba que no importara cuando fuera, ella siempre se sentía como en casa en los brazos de Seiya.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que no tambien, espero que este capitulo les haya respondido algunas de sus preguntas.

Serenalucy, dejame alguna forma para comunicarme contigo, asi puedo responderte.

Hotaru, extraño tus comentarios, donde estas?


	8. Chapter 8

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan._

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Serena sabia que no debía estar tan cerca de él; ella tenía a Darien, ella amaba a Darien, pero ahora en este preciso momento, ella sentía que recostarse de Seiya y ver el parque dar vueltas a su alrededor, era lo que ella debía estar haciendo, como si estar en los brazos de Seiya era donde debía estar en este momento. Ignoró la voz que le recordaba que no importara cuando fuera, ella siempre se sentía como en casa en los brazos de Seiya.

**Al día siguiente en el templo de Raye**

"Entonces, ¿pasaron todo el día juntos?" Serena cuestionó a una Raye sonrojada.

"Si, después de que tú y Seiya se fueron juntos. Chad me preguntó si quería ir con él a ver la exhibición animal, yo acepté, y terminamos pasando todo el día juntos." Raye dijo, mirando hacia el sol brillando sobre el patio.

"Y, ¿Por qué no pareces feliz?" Amy preguntó mientras jugaba con el brazalete que Taiki le había comprado ayer.

"Porque todo era diferente. Chad acostumbraba escucharme, y ayer, casi ni escuchó las cosas que yo quería hacer." Raye se quejó.

"¿La pasaste mal?" Lita preguntó.

"No, de hecho, la pasé muy bien."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Amy preguntó.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que las cosas se sienten diferentes entre nosotros." Raye respondió tristemente.

"Talvez eso es algo bueno." Serena dijo. Continuó hablando antes que Raye pudiera interrumpirla, "Tú y Chad nunca parecían lograr nada antes, pero talvez ahora, que él por fin se está defendiendo, pueden encontrar ese punto medio que han necesitado desde un principio."

Todas voltearon a ver a Serena y Mina dijo, "Santo cielos, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan intuitiva Serena?"

"No lo sé. Creo que siempre he sido así." Ella dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

"Hmph, yo creo que ese es el efecto que tiene Seiya en ti." Raye dijo picaramente tentando a su mejor amiga.

"Seiya no tiene ningún efecto sobre mi." Serena respondió irritada.

Todas rieron ante esto porque sabían que ella sólo se mentía a si misma, pero estaban contentas que ella estaba feliz. Continuaron discutiendo su día, y todas comenzaron a molestar a Lita porque Mina y Yaten la habían visto a ella y Andrew saliendo del parque tomados de las manos.

"Hemos acordado tomarlo con calma. Él aun necesita olvidar por completo a Rita. Le dije que no estoy dispuesta a ser un despecho." Lita dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba en su día con Andrew. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo que eso era lo mejor y salieron a tomar helado.

**Esa noche, en la casa de los Tsukino**

Serena gritó que ella contestaba cuando el teléfono sonó. Ella contestó el teléfono de su habitación y estuvo contenta al escuchar la voz de Darien del otro lado, pero su felicidad pronto terminó por la frialdad de su voz.

"Serena, recibí tu carta ayer." Darien dijo en tono acusador.

"Oh, me alegro tanto. No había escrito otra por miedo que la dirección estuviera mal, pero ahora me asegurare de enviarte una todos los días." Ella dijo alegremente, no estaba segura porque él sonaba molesto, talvez acababa de despertar.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" El preguntó.

"Oh no, tengo tanto que contarte. Han pasado tantas cosas aquí." Ella dijo, contenta que por fin él escucharía todo.

"No me refería a eso, ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que Seiya había regresado a la ciudad por mas de dos semanas?" Darien le gritó.

"¿Qué?" Serena preguntó, sorprendida por su ira.

"¿Cuándo lo viste por primera vez?"

"El día después que te fuiste." Ella respondió calmadamente.

"Y, ¿Por qué me estoy enterando de su regreso dos semanas después?" Darien estaba ardiendo de rabia. "¿Lo mantuviste en secreto a propósito?"

Serena estaba horrorificada por lo molesto que él estaba con ella, "No, en realidad no. Talvez al principio porque no quería que te preocuparas por nada."

"¿Osea que me mentiste?"

"Darien, esto es tonto. Tú sabes que te amo; nos hemos comprometido el uno al otro. Seiya es un querido amigo, nada más." Serena dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacer que su novio entendiera.

"No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver." Darien declaró.

"¿Qué?" Serena gritó, "¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no vuelva ver a mi amigo?"

"Él no te ve como una amiga, por ende, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver." Darien dijo, simplemente.

"No, no voy a abandonar a Seiya."

Darien muy calmadamente dijo, "Ya veo."

"Darien, no seas ridículo. Yo nunca te pediría que te alejaras de una chica que fuera amiga tuya."

"Ni yo te he mentido acerca de ninguna chica."

"Yo no mentí, tu ya nunca me dejas hablar. Estas muy ocupado hablando de tú y Sage." Serena le grito.

"Oh, aquí están por fin tus inseguridades. No tengo tiempo para esto. Piensa en lo que te dije Serena. Tengo que irme…"

"Lo se, Sage te esta esperando." Serena gritó.

"De hecho si, tenemos trabajo. Hablamos la semana próxima." Darien dijo colgando el teléfono, una vez mas sin decirle que la amaba.

Serena golpeo el teléfono, temblando de furia, mientras lagrimas corrían por su cara. Se dejo caer al piso y giro para llorar sobre la cama. Luna, que había escuchado toda la conversación desde su posición en la cama al lado del teléfono, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Serena y Darien se estaban separando; a este paso, no sabía cuanto más duraría la pareja. Acaricio con su cabeza a Serena y le susurró palabras tranquilizantes mientras Serena lloraba sobre sus brazos, murmurando el nombre de Darien una y otra vez.

**En el estudio de los Three Lights**

Seiya estaba arreglando su traje rojo, escuchando a Taiki, Yaten y Chad terminar los detalles del acuerdo que estaban haciendo, con respecto al concierto de la semana próxima. Todos pararon de hablar cuando oyeron rasguños en la puerta del estudio. Yaten abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando Luna entró. Taiki le pidió a Chad que lo acompañara, para mostrarle el resto del estudio. Cuando los chicos se marcharon Luna saltó a las piernas de Yaten.

"Luna, ¿Qué pasa?" Yaten le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Es Serena." Luna dijo, volteando a ver a Seiya.

"¿Qué pasa con Serena? La vi apenas hace dos días y estaba muy feliz" Seiya dijo preocupado.

"Bueno, si estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz, algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Ha estado llorando toda la noche hasta esta mañana, hasta enfermarse. Sus padres, las scouts, ni yo; nadie ha podido hacerla calmar. Se rehúsa a comer y esta muy pálida." Luna dijo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por el dolor de su princesa.

"Chiba la llamó de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?" Seiya dijo, su voz llena de ira.

"Si." Luna susurró, mientras Yaten acariciaba su espalda tratando de confortarla.

"¿Qué le dijo?" Seiya preguntó, volteando para mirar por la ventana del estudio en dirección a la casa de Serena, sus puños apretados de la rabia.

"Le gritó por verte a ti." Luna dijo miserablemente, sabiendo que lastimaría a Seiya saber que Darien lo había usado para herir a Serena. Seiya golpeó sus puños contra el cristal y salió del estudio, con Luna detrás de el. "¿A dónde vas?" Luna dijo jadeando, tratando de mantener su paso.

"¿A dónde crees Luna? Ella me necesita." Seiya dijo corriendo.

Luna se detuvo y vio como su traje rojo se alejaba en la noche. Pensando en voz alta, "No puedo evitar preguntarme si nos hemos equivocado y Darien no es el destinado a estar con nuestra princesa. Tengo que reunirme con Artemis."

**Casa de los Tsukino**

Ken abrió la puerta de la casa, preguntándose si las amigas de Serena habían regresado, pero se sorprendió al ver a Seiya parado en la puerta, su frente cubierta de sudor y faltándole aire por haber corrido hasta la casa de Serena. "Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?" Ken preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"Escuché que Serena no se encontraba bien, y vine tan pronto pude." Seiya dijo jadeando.

Ikuko se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para el joven muchacho. Se la entregó junto con una toalla de papel. "Si, ella esta hecha un desastre desde anoche." Ikuko suspiró antes de continuar, "Darien la llamó y a pesar que no nos ha dicho que paso, yo creo que tuvieron una pelea terrible."

Seiya secó el sudor de su frente y tomó un poco de agua, "¿Puedo verla?"

Ken e Ikuko se miraron mutuamente y asintieron. Ken miró al joven hombre a los ojos, "Seiya, no se cómo lo haces, pero cuando estas cerca, sentimos que nuestra hija esta de vuelta. Siempre encuentras la manera de hacerla sonreír. Por favor ve, tráela de vuelta."

Seiya aceptó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, al llegar arriba, vio a Sammy sentado en el pasillo con la cabeza entre las manos. Seiya le tocó el hombro, Sammy levantó la cabeza y viendo a Seiya sonrío y dijo, "Gracias a Dios." Sammy se levantó y bajó hacia donde sus padres.

Seiya tocó suavemente y abrió la puerta; podía oír su llanto. Ella estaba doblada sobre su cama, lucia tan pequeña y frágil. Serena levantó la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación y susurró débilmente, "Seiya."

Él cruzo rápidamente la habitación y la halóo entre sus brazos, mientras ella dejaba escapar un nuevo mar de lágrimas. La dejó llorar así por unos minutos, antes de decir, "Cuéntame lo que paso."

Ella aún estaba recostada de su pecho, así que se separó para poder verlo a los ojos. "Darien recibió la carta que le envié hace mas de una semana, contándole que los Three Lights habían vuelto a la ciudad. Llamó furioso conmigo por no decirle antes. Me acusó de mentirle. Yo trate de explicarle que no quería que se preocupara; que yo lo amaba. Le dije que yo en realidad no había tenido oportunidad de decirle porque sólo me había llamado dos veces. Me dijo que no te viera mas."

Seiya había guardado silencio mientras ella hablaba, pero suavemente preguntó, "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Serena negó con la cabeza, "No, claro que no. Le dije que era tonto, que yo nunca le pediría que no viera a una chica. Mencioné como el siempre hablaba de su compañera de investigación Sage, y se puso mas enojado y a la defensiva. Seiya, creo que lo estoy perdiendo."

Seiya respiró profundo, debía decirle la verdad. "Bombón, no puedes perder algo si en realidad nunca fue verdaderamente tuyo. Si Darien te amara, realmente te amara, no te lastimaría tanto. Creo que le importas mucho a Darien y creo que él te ama, pero no te ama con toda su alma, como tu tratas de amarlo a él con toda la tuya."

"Seiya, tú no conoces a Darien. ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas?" Serena preguntó, su corazón partiéndose ante la simple verdad de las palabras de Seiya.

Seiya se enfadó, "Porque te conozco a ti. Porque te amo, y preferiría morir antes que ser responsable de lastimarte como él lo esta haciendo."

Serena se sorprendió, "¡Seiya!"

Seiya colocó una mano sobre los labios de ella, "Tengo algo que decirte, y vas a estar muy molesta conmigo, pero por favor entiende, era un conflicto entre el amor y el deber. Esta chica, con la que crees que Darien esta involucrado, creo que es mi princesa, la Princesa Kakyuu."

La boca de Serena se abrió de repente y luego volvió a cerrarse, finalmente logró murmurar, "¿Sage es la Princesa Kakyuu?"

Seiya asintió, "Si, estoy casi seguro que son la misma persona. Siento no habértelo dicho cuando me mencionaste el nombre la primera vez." Seiya dijo bajado la cabeza, temía que ahora Serena realmente no quisiera volver a verlo por ocultarle esta información.

Serena le tocó la cara, "Seiya, ¿Cómo podría molestarme contigo? Ella es tu princesa. No creo que le sería fácil a una de mis scouts revelar información acerca de mí, si se les ha pedido mantener mi identidad secreta, que asumo es lo que tu princesa hizo." Serena sonrió cuando Seiya levanto la cabeza y asintió, continuo hablando, "Bueno, al menos entiendo porque se esta enamorando de esta otra chica."

Seiya toco la mano de ella que aún estaba en su mejilla, "Amo a mi princesa, ella es muy querida para mi. Pero, como hombre, no puedo comprender amar a otra que no seas tú." Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Seiya la interrumpió, "No mas lagrimas Bombón. No sabes lo que va a pasar, pero tienes que creer en ti misma y saber que puedes sobrevivir lo que sea. Así que levántate y date una ducha. Voy a ayudar a tu madre a prepararte algo de te."

Serena acepto, sabia que discutir con Seiya cuando se ponía así era inútil. "Seiya, me gusta con dos de azúcar."

Seiya río, "De acuerdo, no vemos en un rato. Date una ducha, te sentirás mejor."

**Harvard, seis días después**

Darien caminaba por la calle bajo la luna con Sage a su lado. Se reían de la película que acababan de ver. Darien se sentía tan vivo, tan feliz; se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de su compañera de investigación, pero sabía que ella nunca respondería a sus sentimientos mientras él estuviera en una relación. Bajó la mirada para verla; lucía tan hermosa con su pelo rojo volando suavemente en la brisa. Tenía que seguir su corazón; mañana en la mañana llamaría a Serena; no quería herirla pero sabia que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó hacia el pasado de esta vida y la anterior, ¿Por qué era que nada parecía salirles bien a ellos dos? Le encantaba estar con Serena, pero se sentía mas completo con Sage a su lado.

"Darien, te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos de repente. ¿Por qué tan serio?" Sage dijo mirándolo.

Darien le sonrió a la chica a su lado, "Sage, tengo muchas cosas que decirte. ¿Podemos cenar juntos mañana cuando regrese de la exposición de la tarde con el Dr. Richardson?"

Sage rió, "Bueno Darien, como te toca a ti cocinar esa noche, mas vale que comamos juntos."

Darien sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta sus habitaciones, donde Sage se despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a su habitación. Cuando entró a su habitación, Darien tocó el lugar donde sus labios le habían tocado la piel. Tenia que encontrar una forma de decírselo a Serena lo mejor posible; sabía que la joven chica estaría devastada, pero tenía que seguir su corazón, y podía sentirlo claramente diciéndole que Sage era con quien debía estar. Darien sabía que estaba renunciando al futuro que había visto con Serena, pero nunca creyó en estar atado al destino, él creía que el futuro era lo que las personas lo hacían. Tomo la fotografía de él, Rini y Serena; la miró fijamente por un momento antes de ponerla en el fondo de un cajón. Necesitaría dormir bien, mañana seria un día largo en más de una forma.

**Casa Tsukino**

"Sammy, sal del baño. ¡También necesito bañarme y arreglarme para el concierto!" Serena gritó, golpeando la puerta del baño con las manos.

"Las puertas no abren hasta dentro de hora y media. No te preocupes, ya tenemos las entradas gracias a Seiya." Sammy gritó a través de la puerta.

Serena le gruñó a la puerta, pero su respuesta fue cortada por el teléfono sonando. "Yo contesto." Gritó, corriendo hacia el teléfono. "Hola Mina."

"Serena, ¿todavía nos vamos a juntar en tu casa? Estamos todas aquí donde Raye y queríamos confirmar."

"Si, mi papa dijo que ordeno dos taxis para que nos fuéramos todos." Serena dijo contenta, emocionada por esta noche y el primer concierto de Seiya desde que los Three Lights se reunieron.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos como en una hora." Mina dijo alegremente, igualmente emocionada.

"Bye." Serena dijo, y viendo que Sammy había finalmente abandonado el baño, corrió hacia el para arreglarse rápidamente. Estaba tarareando para si misma cuando terminó y se secaba.

Luna le sonrió, "Pareces muy contenta esta noche."

"Estoy muy contenta esta noche. No puedo esperar para ponerme este vestido rosado que compre cuando Molly y yo fuimos de compras el otro día." Serena dijo sosteniendo un vestido a las rodillas amarrado al cuello, dejando sus hombros y espalda expuestos.

"¿Crees que estarás lo suficientemente abrigada en eso?" Luna preguntó.

"Oh si, Seiya dijo que estaban completamente agotadas las entradas, así que habrán muchas personas apretadas en el público; el calor corporal solamente debe ser suficiente para mantenerme caliente, pero compre este chal blanco para llevarlo también." Serena sonrió mientras peinaba y secaba su pelo, acomodándolo en su estilo favorito; sabía que Seiya se decepcionaría si trataba de peinarlo de otra manera. Justo terminaba de sujetar el vestido alrededor de su cuello, cuando sonó el teléfono. "¿Hola? Hola Seiya."

"Bombón, solo quería asegurarme que aun vienes."

"Claro, sabes que haría falta un desastre para que yo me perdiera tu primer concierto de regreso." Dijo sonriéndole al teléfono.

Él rió, "Bueno, trata de no tener ningún desastre o de tomar el autobús tu sola esta vez."

"No lo haré tonto, como les diste entradas a mi familia también, mi papa lo arreglo para que nos recogieran a todos aquí en mi casa. Llegarán como en media hora y entonces nos iremos."

"¿Recibiste los pases para el backstage luego del concierto?" Preguntó.

"Si, deja de preocuparte. Te veré en el escenario y nos veremos luego."

"De acuerdo Bombón, me tengo que ir. No puedo esperar para ver el vestido del que me hablaste." Seiya dijo sonriendo al pensar como debía lucir en estos momentos.

"Adios, nos vemos luego." Serena dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Se acababa de poner un poco de perfume en el cuello cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. "Oh Dios mío, que populares somos esta noche." Contestó el teléfono, "Hola, oh, hola señor Toshito, si iré por él." Serena bajó el teléfono y gritó por el pasillo, "Papá, teléfono, es el señor Toshito." Serena esperó que su papá contestara, colgó y continuó arreglándose para el concierto. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que sus amigas estaban por llegar, así que tomo su cartera y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo, el teléfono sonó nuevamente, "Hola."

"He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace mas de una hora, pero la línea telefónica ha estado ocupada todo este tiempo." Darien dijo, frustración evidente en su voz.

Serena suspiro y se tocó la cabeza; no quería pelear con él esta noche. "Lo siento Darien, todos están ocupados preparándose para el concierto de los Three Lights, y han estado llamando confirmando planes."

"Así que, lo sigues viendo." Darien preguntó, con un poco de celos.

"Te dije que él era un amigo importante para mi, no voy a darle la espalda a un amigo." Serena dijo simplemente.

"Ya veo. Serena necesito decirte algo, no quiero arruinar tu velada, pero no puedo esperar otro día mas, así que perdóname por el mal momento." Darien dijo, su voz de repente llenándose de emociones.

"¿Darien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? Suenas alterado. ¿Estas bien?" Serena dijo preocupada.

"Serena, ya no puedo estar contigo." Darien dijo.

Serena dudo antes de responder, el corazón le latía en los oídos; no podía haber escuchado bien, "Darien, lo siento; debo haber mal entendido. Me pareció oírte decir que no quieres estar conmigo."

"Lo dije. No hay forma fácil de decirlo. Hemos pasado tanto juntos, y yo te amo; pero me he enamorado de otra persona, alguien que me entiende." Darien dijo calmadamente.

"Darien, ¿Qué hay de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que va a pasar?" Serena grito.

"No puedo vivir por eso Serena. No es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Lo siento." Darien dijo, odiando el dolor que podía oír en la voz de ella.

"Oh Darien, por favor no hagas esto, regresa a casa. Podemos resolver esto juntos." Serena lo rogó.

"No creo que podamos resolverlo; creo que mi corazón ya no esta completo contigo." Darien dijo, tratando de ser gentil con sus palabras. "Lo siento Serena, tengo que irme; mi profesor esta esperando. Por favor, se feliz, olvídame." Darien colgó el teléfono.

Serena gritó justamente cuando la puerta del frente se abrió y entraron sus amigas.

**En el anfiteatro del concierto**

"¿Dónde están?" Taiki dijo caminando nerviosamente. "Chad esta en su última canción; subiremos en menos de cinco minutos."

Yaten movió la cabeza, también estaba preocupado. "No puedo creer que se pierdan nuestro primer concierto."

Los ojos de Seiya estaban fijos en la multitud a través de las cortinas del escenario. "No se lo perderían. Hablé con Serena, estaba muy emocionada por venir. Algo esta mal, puedo sentirlo; ella está en peligro." Seiya volteó para marcharse, cuando Taiki lo tomó por el brazo firmemente.

"Seiya, no podemos irnos ahora. Tenemos fans contando con nosotros." Taiki dijo, pero cualquier argumento fue cortado por el sonido de truenos desde afuera.

"La tormenta se esta empeorando, esta lloviendo sin parar." Yaten dijo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación al pensar en Mina allá afuera con este clima.

Chad terminó su canción y se despidió del público. Los Three Lights tomaron el escenario mientras Chad bajaba, mirándolos con una mirada interrogadora de donde estaban sus amigas, pero Taiki encogió los hombros. Seiya revisó la multitud, y los asientos vacíos en las dos primeras filas hicieron que su corazón doliera, talvez ella si había decidido alejarse de él después de todo. Tomó el micrófono y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un rayo impacto el edificio dejando todo el anfiteatro en total oscuridad. El generador de emergencia comenzó a funcionar, pero los equipos no trabajaban. El presentador salió y los bajó del escenario. La multitud estaba molesta porque el concierto estaba siendo pospuesto, pero Seiya se sentía aliviado; no creía poder cantar su nueva canción si Serena no estaba ahí.

"¿Sammy?" Taiki dijo sorprendido.

Seiya giró para ver a un pequeño muy mojado, recostado de la puerta de su vestidor, "Seiya, rápido. Serena, esta desaparecida."

"¿Qué?" Los Three Lights dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Justo cuando estábamos listos para salir, Darien llamó, rompió con ella. Ella comenzó a gritar como que se estaba muriendo. Nadie podía hacerla calmar; salió corriendo en la tormenta. No hemos podido encontrarla, la hemos estado buscando por una hora. Estoy muy asustado, nunca la había visto así."

Sammy se dejo caer, Yaten lo agarró y volteando hacia Seiya, "Ve, nosotros lo cuidaremos."

Seiya corrió hacia fuera y miró hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, viendo como caían los rayos por toda la ciudad. Miró hacia donde debía estar la luna y susurró, "Por favor, lo ruego, ayúdame a encontrarla." Sintió su corazón llenarse de emoción y corrió hacia la noche.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior; este capitulo es un poco corto pero tenia que dejarlos con ganas, el capitulo proximo tendra algo de suspenso :D

Serenalucy, tu email no salio en el comentario.

Si quieren contactarme mi mail es nienna2060 (lo pongo asi con espacios para que no me rechaze el link). Me pueden agregar al MSN messenger con ese email. Solo diganme que son de aqui para aceptarlos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Seiya corrió hacia fuera y miró hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, viendo como caían los rayos por toda la ciudad. Miró hacia donde debía estar la luna y susurró, "Por favor, lo ruego, ayúdame a encontrarla." Sintió su corazón llenarse de emoción y corrió hacia la noche.

**En el muelle**

Serena estaba parada en la lluvia; su hermoso vestido rosado pegado a su piel, su pelo empapado mientras la lluvia corría por él. Estaba mirando el lago, inadvertida de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en especial los pequeños ojos verdes que la observaban. Los ojos comenzaron a acercarse a la joven mojada de lluvia, pero la criatura detuvo sus movimientos cuando sintió el surgir de un fuerte poder corriendo por el muelle hacia la chica.

"¡Bombón!" Seiya la llamo, corriendo hacia ella; su traje y su pelo estaban empapados pero no le importaba; estaba aliviado de haberla encontrado. La tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia el. "Se que rompieron tu corazón, pero no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma. Si te quedas aquí afuera, te puede caer un rayo." El muelle se movía mientras el agua lo golpeaba. Seiya la sacudió suavemente para lograr que respondiera.

"Oh Seiya." Serena dijo, cuando sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en él y se dejo caer contra él. La levantó en sus brazos y caminó de regreso con ella apretada contra su pecho.

Seiya sintió otra presencia cerca, algo los estaba observando, pero con la condición actual de Serena, no podía detenerse a buscar. Llamó un taxi y le dio las instrucciones al chofer para llegar a la casa de Serena.

Los ojos verdes los vieron marcharse; consideró atacar porque la Princesa de la Luna estaba debilitada, pero la presencia de este chico lo había tomado desprevenido. El poder que este Seiya emitía era comparable al de la protectora del Cristal Imperial de Plata. La criatura sacudió la cabeza; encontraría otro momento en que la princesa estuviera sola y entonces la mataría y tomaría el cristal. No se preocupó por seguirlos ahora; la luz emitida por la princesa de la Luna sería encontrada fácilmente por su rastreador. Chasqueó sus dedos y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche.

**En la casa Tsukino**

Ken escuchó un carro detenerse y corrió hacia la puerta, para ver a Seiya bajar de un taxi con Serena en sus brazos. Ken gritó en dirección al grupo en la sala, "Es ella; Seiya la trae."

Ikuko, Lita, Amy, Mina, Raye y Andrew se pusieron de pie. Seiya entró, el agua todavía chorreaba de su ropa y la de Serena. Aún con ella agarrada miró a Ikuko, "Sra. Tsukino, nunca presumiría de decirle que hacer en su propia casa, pero creo que ella necesita un baño bien caliente." Cuando Ikuko asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, Seiya volteó hacia las scouts, "Raye, Amy, vayan con ella, yo llevare a Serena." Las dos chicas aceptaron y siguieron a la mamá de Serena. Seiya volteó hacia las otras dos chicas, "Mina, que el Sr. Tsukino te enseñe donde están las sabanas y acomódale la cama a Serena. Lita, tu y Andy por favor hagan algo de te bien caliente." Todos aceptaron y se dispusieron a hacer lo que Seiya les había dicho. Seiya llevó a una Serena temblorosa hacia arriba y al baño. Suavemente la entregó a su madre y sus dos amigas.

Seiya salió del baño y miró hacia la habitación, viendo a Mina arreglar la cama de Serena. Volteó al escuchar que Ken lo llamaba, "Seiya, ven aquí un momento." Ken dijo desde algún lugar del pasillo. "¿Sammy está bien?"

"Si Sr. Tsukino. Taiki y Yaten lo van a secar bien y traer aquí; deben estar por llegar." Seiya dijo, cansado. "Señor, quiero disculparme. No tengo derecho a venir a su casa y dar órdenes a las personas, en especial usted y su esposa. Por favor disculpe mi mala educación."

Ken rió, "Bueno, Seiya, creo que en estos momentos puedes llamarnos a Ikuko y a mi por nuestro primer nombre. Y, tienes razón, normalmente hubiera sido imperdonable, pero tú encontraste a mi hija cuando mas nadie pudo, y no sé por que pero creo que la salvaste esta noche. Confío en que tus ordenes a todos han sido por preocupación por mi hija y para asegurarte de que pase la noche lo menos incomoda posible." Ken extendió una mano que Seiya aceptó. "Ahora jovencito, entra al baño de mi esposa y mío, y toma una buena ducha caliente. Te buscaré algunas ropas viejas mías que talvez te sirvan. Y antes que lo digas, insisto en que pases la noche aquí, Serena puede necesitarte, y sus amigas se quedaran por un rato mas."

Seiya aceptó apreciando la consideración. Se quitó el traje húmedo y entró a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente le golpeara la cara, disfrutando la sensación del calor retornando a su cuerpo. Aun podía ver a Serena con su vestido rosado empapado, parada en el muelle: su expresión vacía, el dolor cuando la sacó del shock en que se encontraba. Él no creía poder odiar a nadie como odiaba a Chiba en estos momentos por hacerla pasar por esto. Terminó su ducha y se puso los pantalones y la camiseta que el Sr. Tsukino le había sacado. Secó su cabello con la toalla y lo ató en una cola. Colgó la toalla y recogió su ropa mojada. Pasó por la puerta del baño y paro un segundo para escuchar; podía oír a Ikuko hablándole suavemente a su hija, pero oía a Serena llorar, preguntándose por que no era suficiente para él, que había hecho mal. Seiya tuvo que controlar el impulso de abrir la puerta del baño de un golpe y tomarla entre sus brazos. Bajó las escaleras, y Mina tomó su ropa húmeda para lavarla y secarla para él. Vio que Yaten, Taiki y Sammy habían llegado y estaban sentados en el sofá. "Sammy ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó al joven que lucia miserable.

"Si, estoy bien. Solamente preocupado por mi hermana." Sammy dijo tristemente.

Seiya le indicó a Yaten que se moviera, y se sentó junto al joven. Yaten se levantó y fue a ayudar a Mina con la ropa de Seiya y de Serena. Seiya colocó su brazo alrededor del joven muchacho, "Sammy, talvez te sea difícil creerlo pero tu hermana es la persona más fuerte que conozco, y a pesar que esta herida ahora, ella se va a mejorar con nosotros apoyándola, y será feliz de nuevo. Te lo prometo." Sammy asintió y levantó la cabeza, demostrando su resolución a creer en Serena.

Lita le entregó a Seiya una taza de te, "Aquí tienes, toma esto, también necesitas calentarte." Ella caminó y se sentó junto a Andrew, que puso su brazo alrededor de ella para brindarle apoyo.

Raye estaba parada junto a un estante de libros mirando una fotografía de Serena y su familia, "¿Dónde estaba?" Preguntó, sin voltear a mirar a Seiya.

"Estaba parada al final del muelle cerca del parque." Seiya dijo, sus ojos nublándose al pensar en el estado en que estaba cuando la encontró.

Amy comenzó a llorar suavemente y Taiki la abrazó, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. Mina y Yaten regresaron a la sala, Yaten cargaba a Luna, quien lucia miserable. Luna saltó de los brazos de Yaten y subió a las piernas de Seiya, apretando su cabeza contra el pecho de él. Era lo único que podía hacer para darle las gracias con Sammy y Ken aun en la habitación, pero Seiya sabia lo que estaba haciendo y la acarició suavemente susurrando, "Luna, te lo prometo; me quedaré con ella hasta el final."

"Sammy, ha sido una larga noche. Vete a la cama." Ken le dijo gentilmente a su hijo, quien comenzó a protestar; pero Seiya le apretó el brazo, y Sammy se resigno a la suerte de irse a su cama cuando todos aun estaban despiertos.

Todos estaban en silencio, escuchando la lluvia afuera. Luego de varios minutos, Ikuko bajó las escaleras; sus ojos cansados y al borde de lagrimas. Caminó hacia su esposo quien se puso de pie y se acercó, y se dejo abrazar por él. "Oh, Ken, nuestra pobre pequeña." Lloró silenciosamente por unos minutos, todos permanecieron en silencio, algunas de las chicas secando sus ojos. Ikuko levantó la cabeza, "Seiya, no se lo que ella hubiera hecho sin ti. Si no la hubieses encontrado…" La voz de Ikuko se quebró.

Seiya se sorprendió cuando la mujer se alejó de su esposo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, "Sra. Tsukino, Serena es mi querida amiga; nunca la abandonaría."

Ikuko asintió, "Lo sé, y después de todo esto, por favor llámame Ikuko. Chicas, llevé a Serena a su cama, pero sé que no esta durmiendo, por favor vayan con ella. Creo que probablemente tomaría algo del te de Lita, si ustedes cuatro le insisten."

Taiki y Yaten se despidieron de Amy y Mina. Tocaron a Seiya en la espalda antes de salir de la casa en dirección a su departamento. Andy le dio a Lita un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos, luego siguió a los demás hacia la salida. Seiya se quedó sentado en la sala con los padres de Serena. Ikuko fue a buscar una almohada limpia y unas frazadas para cuando Seiya estuviera listo para ir a dormir. Las cuatro chicas bajaron las escaleras, lucían tan tristes.

"Ella aún esta despierta, pero ha dejado de llorar. Tomó un poco del te, pero no logramos que comiera nada." Raye dijo tristemente. Las chicas se despidieron y se marcharon.

Ikuko y Ken se despidieron de Seiya y fueron escaleras arriba a chequear a su hija antes de irse a la cama., dejando a Luna con Seiya. La gata volteó hacia él, "Seiya, gracias."

"¿Por qué Luna?" Seiya cuestionó levantando una ceja.

"Por ser quien la trajera de vuelta esta noche." Luna dijo sinceramente.

"No tienes que agradecerme eso. Ahora, ve con ella. No quiero que esté sola." Seiya dijo suavemente.

La gata aceptó y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando miró hacia atrás, vio al joven hombre, que estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la lluvia, tenia lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por su cara.

**Temprano por la mañana, en la casa Tsukino**

Ikuko bajó las escaleras para ver a Seiya cubierto en harina, tratando de hacer panqueques. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Talvez un poco." El chico sonrió tímidamente. Los dos hicieron unos panqueques, e Ikuko le dijo que se los llevara a Serena, que aún dormía arriba. Él tocó la puerta y entró cuidadosamente. "Bombón." Dijo suavemente, Luna se estiró y se despertó ante el sonido de su voz. "Hola Luna, ¿me das un momento?" La gata aceptó, saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Seiya suavemente sacudió a Serena hasta que esta abrió los ojos, "Nada de seguir durmiendo o sintiendo pena por ti misma. Yo, con algo de ayuda de tu madre, te he hecho desayuno." Dijo indicando la bandeja con los panqueques, cubiertos con fresas frescas y crema batida.

"Ay Seiya, me duele la barriga, no puedo comer." Serena se quejó y trató de halar la frazada para cubrir su cabeza.

"No, no vas a seguir durmiendo. Ahora, levántate." Se levantó y le quitó la frazada. Ella gritó y se levantó de golpe.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Le gritó.

"No, ¿Cómo te atreves tú?" Dijo Seiya enojado. "Preocupaste a todos hasta la muerte; saliste en medio de una tormenta, y por tus acciones, pusiste a tus amigos y familia en peligro mientras estaban afuera buscándote. Pero más importante, te pusiste tú misma en peligro. ¿Por qué?"

Serena estaba asustada; nunca había visto a Seiya realmente enfadado con ella, pero ahora lo estaba. "Porque Darien terminó conmigo. Estaba devastada." Ella respondió.

"Lo se, pero ese dolor no es excusa para ponerte en peligro a ti misma ni a los demás." Seiya la regaño. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando Serena salió corriendo por la puerta y entró al baño. La oyó vomitar, y se cubrió la boca tratando de no enfermarse. Varios minutos luego, ella regreso a la habitación, luciendo algo verde. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, creo que mi estomago no esta bien por todo lo que ha pasado." Ella dijo cansada y se sentó en la cama. Seiya se sentó a su lado. "Gracias por venir por mi anoche."

"Bombón, si quieres agradecérmelo, demuéstrame esa fuerza interna que se que tienes y no dejes que este dolor controle tu vida." Seiya dijo levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ella le preguntó.

"Voy a casa a ponerme ropas limpias y luego voy al estudio. Te llamo esta noche. Recuerda, no más lagrimas." Le dijo despidiéndose desde la puerta.

**Una semana mas tarde, en el templo de Raye**

Luna subió a la galería junto a las cuatro inner scouts y se estiró en el sol, "Bueno, ella por fin esta aceptando los consejos de todos y ha ido al médico."

"Gracias a Dios." Amy dijo, sintiéndose satisfecha.

"¿Qué la hizo convencer por fin? Hemos estado tratándolo por una semana." Raye cuestionó a la gata negra.

"Apuesto a que puedo adivinar." Lita dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco, "Seiya."

"Si, ayer. Cuando la llevó a la casa después del cine, su madre comenzó a regañarla en frente de Seiya por seguir enferma y no haber ido al médico. Ella trato de callar a su madre pero fue muy tarde, Seiya se molestó porque ella no le había dicho que aun estaba enferma y la obligó a tomar el teléfono y llamar al medico, a pesar que ella se quejó durante todo la llamada. Él le dijo que si no iba, no la dejaría ir al concierto esta noche, y haría que la sacaran si trataba de entrar." Luna les contó, riendo al recordar a los dos jóvenes discutiendo.

"Él ha sido tan bueno para ella; no puedo creer lo rápido que le ha sido posible reír y sonreír con Seiya a su alrededor." Lita dijo luego de escuchar la historia de Luna.

"Si. Ella aún esta dolida; incluso intento llamar a Darien un par de veces la semana pasada, terminando todo con él colgándole el teléfono o no contestándole la llamada, pero creo que ya pasó la peor parte de todo." Raye dijo, luego agregó, "Y, estoy de acuerdo, Lita, Seiya es una gran parte de eso."

Estoy tan emocionada por el concierto de esta noche. Van a cantar en el anfiteatro al aire libre, cerca del parque, y el clima supuestamente estará muy lindo." Amy dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar del concierto. Molestaron a Raye acerca de Chad, quien sería el acto de apertura de los Three Lights. Ella se sonrojó y negó estar interesada en el nuevo ídolo pop.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la oficina del doctor**

"Señorita Tsukino, ¿se encuentra bien?" El Dr. Hotan le preguntó a la joven, cuya cara estaba completamente pálida.

"Si doctor, ¿está usted seguro?" Serena dijo, sus ojos grandes por el shock y la confusión. Cuando el doctor asintió, sus ojo se hicieron aun mas grandes hasta que su cara parecía estar consumida por ellos. Estaba mirando a su alrededor en la oficina del doctor, tratando de darle sentido a lo que él le había dicho, "No entiendo como esto pudo haber sucedido."

El Dr. Hotan sonrío y gentilmente le preguntó a la joven, "Serena, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste intimidad con un chico?"

"Eh, yo abrasé a mi papá esta mañana, y mi hermano me dio un beso en la mejilla el otro día, lo que es raro pero él ha estado preocupado por mi porque he estado enferma." Serena dijo, sonrojándose enormemente ante la pregunta.

"Serena, eso no es lo que quise decir, y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a lo que me refiero." El doctor dijo, insistiendo por una respuesta honesta. Él notaba que ella estaba avergonzada y aún un poco exaltada ante la noticia de que iba a tener un bebe.

"Solo he estado con chico de esa manera una vez, hace un mes." Serena dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzada por la situación.

El Dr. Hotan sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro, "Serena, yo hablaría con el chico; si tu lo escogiste debe ser especial, así que estoy seguro que te apoyará en esto. Y conozco a tu familia, son personas buenas, no te abandonaran."

Serena salió de la oficina del doctor y suspiró; iba a tener un bebe, lo que significaba que Rini estaba creciendo dentro de ella en estos momentos. Tenía que decírselo a Darien; corrió hacia el teléfono mas cercano, introdujo su tarjeta de llamadas y marcó su número. Sabía que donde él estaba era de noche, pero esperaba que él estuviera despierto. Respiró profundo cuando una mujer contesto su teléfono, "Hola, ¿se encuentra Darien?"

"Si, espere un segundo." Sage dijo y llamó a Darien, "Cariño, el teléfono, es para ti."

El estómago de Serena se alteró cuando escucho a Sage decirle 'cariño', pero recobró su valor, "Darien, es Serena. Necesito hablar contigo."

Darien estaba furioso con ella, "Serena, te dije que no me llamaras más. Hemos tenido esta misma discusión tres veces desde que terminé contigo la semana pasada." Serena trató de interrumpirlo para decirle, pero él no la dejo hablar, "Serena, estoy en medio de una cena romántica con mi novia, no me llames de nuevo. No me importa lo que tengas que decir; no hay nada que puedas decir en estos momentos que pueda interesarme."

"Pero Darien, Rini…" Serena comenzó a decir.

"No, Rini no es parte de mi vida y nunca lo será. Adiós Serena."

Serena miró el teléfono descolgado en sus manos; sería una madre soltera. Miró su reloj; tenía que prepararse para el concierto de Seiya. Él había sido tan buen amigo para ella, de ninguna forma se perdería su concierto. Pensó en lo que él le había dicho, tenía que creer en si misma. Pensó en Rini y sonrió, a pesar que no estaría con Darien, su hija sería parte de su vida. Ella sobreviviría a esto, lo sabía. Sonriendo, corrió por la calle y trato de no caerse; ya no podía andarse cayendo.

**El concierto**

Chad estaba cantando con todas sus fuerzas, y el público estaba enloqueciendo. Raye y él chocaron miradas en más de una ocasión, causando que ella se sonrojara. Sus amigas se burlaron causando que se sonrojara más. Serena llegó unos minutos tarde y se sentó en su asiento al final de la fila.

"Serena, casi te pierdes el concierto otra vez." Raye se burló.

"Oh Raye, no te metas, ya llegué." Serena dijo, enseñándole la lengua a su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué dijo el doctor?" Amy preguntó ansiosa.

"Oh, estoy bien. Te cuento todo mas tarde." Serena dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Todas suspiraron, estaban contentas que su princesa estaba bien. El publico aplaudió al despedirse Chad y salir del escenario. Los Three Lights aparecieron y saludaron al publico, el anfiteatro se lleno de gritos. Serena le sonrió a sus amigos, estaba tan feliz por ellos, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba cantar a Seiya. Al Seiya tomar el micrófono, sus ojos cayeron sobre ella, "Hola Tokio." Seiya le grito a la multitud, "Estamos muy contentos de regresar a cantarles a todos nuestros fans, vamos a cantar algunas de nuestras canciones mas populares, pero la ultima es muy especial, es lo que nos inspiro a regresar. Se llama 'El Destino del Corazón.'" Y volvió a mirar a Serena cuando comenzaron a cantar.

Serena cerró los ojos moviéndose con la música, cuando los abrió sintió que Seiya la llamaba, "Serena, ¿Qué dijo el doctor?" Sintió como se encontraban en la distancia donde la música era pura y estaban solos ellos dos, como había sido aquella vez en la estación de radio y la noche que lo había visto desde la rueda de la fortuna.

Serena bajó la cabeza cuando él se acerco, "Oh Seiya, nunca me veras con los mismos ojos." Dejo escapar una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

Él estaba a su lado, sujetando sus manos, "Solo me importa que tú estés bien, nada más importa."

Serena levantó la mirada, "Voy a tener un bebe."

Seiya se sorprendió, "¿Un bebe?"

Serena asintió y murmuró, "Darien y yo, bueno, la última noche que estuvo aquí. Nosotros…"

Seiya la detuvo, "Esta bien. Entiendo, no tienes que continuar. ¿Ya le dijiste a él?"

Serena inclinó la cabeza hasta que la parte de arriba estaba tocando su pecho, "Lo intenté pero me colgó el teléfono. Seiya, necesito que entiendas todo, ¿puedo mostrarte lo que ocurrió en mi pasado antes de tú llegar, para que veas por qué este bebe es tan importante para mi?"

Seiya aceptó y Serena le abrió su corazón para enseñarle todos los recuerdos que tenía de Rini. Él vio su viaje al futuro y las batallas que tuvieron juntas, y se dio cuenta que esa era la niña de su sueño; su hija era en realidad hija de Chiba. Cuando los recuerdos dejaron de presentarse, él tomó su barbilla, "Entiendo. Escucha con atención nuestra ultima canción, y talvez entiendas, porque nada podría cambiar lo que siento por ti."

La conexión se rompió y Serena se dio cuenta que los Three Lights estaban en su ultima canción, y mientras ella prestaba atención las voces de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sonaron con emoción pura, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a llorar en medio de la canción.

_Tu luz deslumbra_

_A las estrellas de arriba_

_Y no puedo evitar_

_Preguntarme si_

_Sabes lo mucho _

_Que eres querida._

_Estoy parado aquí_

_Frente a ti_

_Dispuesto a morir_

_Solo para que tu luz_

_Nunca deje de existir._

_Pero necesito que digas_

_Que quieres que siga._

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Cuando llegué_

_Pensé saber lo que venía a buscar_

_Pero encontré muchas cosas más_

_Al hacia ti voltear_

_Y ahora no puedo olvidar _

_El amor que sentí _

_Esa noche cuando _

_Todo se volvió a arreglar._

_Tuve que marcharme_

_Pero he regresado y ahora…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Miro a tus ojos _

_Y mi corazón no puede imaginar_

_Lejos de ti estar._

_Cuando estamos juntos_

_Siento el tiempo parar_

_Y quiero que dure una eternidad._

_Me salvaste, diste tu vida_

_Y cuando pensé que te perdía_

_Me di cuenta que a tu lado estar quería_

_No te vayas aun princesa, porque…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

_Dímelo ahora_

_El momento ha llegado_

_Que ha tu corazón susurrado._

_Deja tus miedos _

_Te prometo que siempre estaré cerca_

_Te amo princesa y…_

_Mi corazón esta buscando_

_Su destino y _

_Por alguna razón_

_Sigue regresando a nosotros dos._

_Depende de ti, _

_Es tú decisión _

_Quieres que me quede_

_O marcharme será mejor._

Serena sintió lagrimas tibias correr por su cara. Se dirigió con Amy, Mina y Raye hacia los camerinos. Raye caminó hacia el vestidor de Chad. Amy corrió hacia los brazos de Taiki, mientras Mina fue a buscar a Yaten, que aparentemente estaba diciéndole al manager que ellos no irían a la rueda de prensa porque ya tenían planes con sus amigos. Serena caminó hacia el vestidor de Seiya; dudó unos minutos y luego tocó con cuidado en su puerta.

"Ey Bombón, ¿te vas a quedar ahí afuera toda la noche o vas a entrar?" Seiya dijo cuando ella finalmente tocó.

"¿Cómo sabias que era yo?" Serena preguntó entrando.

Seiya se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella, "Siempre puedo sentirte, igual que tú sabes cuando yo estoy cerca. ¿Estás bien?"

Serena asintió y le sonrió, "Me siento mucho mejor habiéndolo compartido con tigo."

Seiya asintió, "Me alegra que lo hayas compartido con migo." Entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, "Ahora, vayamos buscarte cena y helado."

Ella le sonrió, luego dejo de caminar causando que él se detuviera, "Seiya, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy embarazada por ahora. Solo tú y yo, ¿está bien?"

Él sonrió y luego aceptó moviendo la cabeza, "Como quieras princesa." La sonrisa de Seiya se hizo mayor al salir del anfiteatro y escucharla nombrar lo que quería comer, que era básicamente todo lo de el menú. Se despidieron de Taiki y Amy que estaban sentados hablando en el borde del escenario.

Amy vio su amiga partir con Seiya; sonrió diciendo, "Mira lo feliz que luce ahora; hace una semana no hubiera pensado que volvería a sonreír. No se que hizo que ustedes volvieran pero, me alegra que lo hayan hecho. Sin Seiya, Serena no hubiera sobrevivido perder a Darien."

Taiki miró hacia el cielo y aclaró su garganta nerviosamente, "¿Es esa la única razón por la que te alegra que regresáramos?"

Amy rió y movió la cabeza, "Claro que no, sabes lo que quiero decir."

Taiki negó con la cabeza, "Amy, yo, bueno," pasó una de sus manos por su pelo, "Yo necesito que entiendas que las palabras de la canción, eran para ti; cuando yo canté, lo hice solo para ti."

Amy abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, "Taiki, ¿estas diciendo que, tú…?"

Taiki bajó del escenario de un salto, parado frente a ella mirándola, "Si, Amy, estoy diciendo que te amo. Te amo tanto. Amo lo inteligente que eres, lo buena amiga que eres, que nunca te quejas pero siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar. Eres la chica más dulce que jamás he conocido, y te has robado mi corazón."

Amy se sonrojó y luego se inclinó hacia delante, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, "Bueno, tú no estas tan mal que digamos."

Taiki la miró seriamente, "Amy, tengo que hacerte una pregunta seria y requiero una respuesta directa de parte tuya." Cuando ella aceptó, el continuó, "¿Quieres que me quede aquí en la tierra contigo y no regrese mas a Kinmoku?"

Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas y susurró, "Si, mas que nada en este mundo."

Taiki dijo, "Considéralo hecho." Y la haló del escenario, levantándola en sus brazos y besándola, dejándola sentir todo su amor por ella.

"Ey ustedes dos, váyanse a un cuarto." Mina les gritó cuando ella y Yaten pasaron tomados de las manos, ambos rieron cuando Amy y Taiki no se separaron.

"Bueno, creo que llegaran tarde a la cena." Yaten dijo, disfrutando el aire nocturno y el sentir de los dedos de Mina entrelazados con los suyos.

"Si, y si no se apresuran, Serena probablemente dejará el restaurante sin comida." Mina dijo riendo.

Yaten rió por un segundo y luego se tornó serio, "Mina, ¿Qué sientes por mi?"

Mina lo miró mientras caminaban, "Yaten, ¿no lo sabes?"

Yaten movió la cabeza,"Cuando llegamos hace un año, solo parecíamos interesarte como ídolos, y parecía no importarte con cual de nosotros estuvieras siempre y cuando tuvieras a uno. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, comencé a pensar que talvez yo te importaba de una manera especial, pero pasó todo tan rápido. Nuestra princesa regresó, luego la mataron, la pelea con Galaxia fue horrible, y cuando moriste en frente de mi." Yaten dejo de caminar y halo a Mina para que lo mirara, pusó sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. "Mina, sentí que mi alma estaba vacía; nunca había experimentado algo así antes, y no quiero volver a hacerlo."

Ella asintió, "En ese momento no me asustaba morir; lo único que pensaba era protegerlos. Tienes razón sobre lo que dijiste antes, cuando llegaron estaba como loca. Pero a medida que te fui conociendo descubrí que tú, Yaten, eras en quien pensaba todo el tiempo. Ese día en la competencia cuando estabas parado allí regañándome, tenia unas ganas tuertísimas de besarte para que te callaras." Mina admitió sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza.

Yaten rió y la halo hacia sí, de modo que sus caras estaban a solo centímetros una de otra, "Debiste haberlo hecho, te prometo que no me hubiese molestado. Mina, necesito que sepas que la canción de esta noche, cada uno escribió una parte porque cada uno de nosotros le cantaba a la persona dueña de nuestro corazón. Mi corazón te pertenece a ti, Mina, solo a ti."

Mina sonrió, "Mi corazón también te pertenece Yaten." Se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, pero él la detuvo con un dedo. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Yaten sonrió, "Espero que no." La soltó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos; aún de espaldas a ella, "Mina, voy a regresar a Kinmoku, es mi destino defender a la Princesa Kakyuu, no me puedo quedar. Pero quisiera que vengas con migo, quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero espero que lo consideres." Yaten se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de ella abrazarlo desde atrás y su cabeza contra su espalda.

"Yaten, te amo. No puedo imaginar renunciar a mi familia y amigos. Pero cuando estabas cantando esta noche, sentí algo en mi alma diciéndome que debo seguirte, siempre. Así que si nos marchamos, estaré muy triste, de hecho se partirá mi corazo, adoro mi vida aquí; pero te amo a tí mas." Mina dijo suavemente.

Yaten volteó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, "Prometo que te haré feliz Mina."

Mina sonrió pícaramente, "Mas te vale, o tendrás que escucharme quejarme hasta que sí me hagas feliz."

Yaten la besó tiernamente y sintió sus dos corazones derretirse en uno solo.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor no me odien! Se que muchas no quieren saber de Rini (a mi particularmente no me parece un personaje necesario en el anime, bastante mal criada que es), pero en esta historia tiene su proposito. Confien en mi, si?

A las personas que han dejado comentarios anonimos, si me dicen como comunicarme con ustedes les puedo responder sus preguntas... solo recuerden no poner su email corrido para que no se los rechaze.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Yaten volteó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, "Prometo que te haré feliz Mina."

Mina sonrió pícaramente, "Mas te vale, o tendrás que escucharme quejarme hasta que sí me hagas feliz."

Yaten la besó tiernamente y sintió sus dos corazones derretirse en uno solo.

**Harvard, dos días más tarde**

Darien escuchó alguien tocar su puerta, miró su reloj. No tenía idea quien podía estar tocando su puerta, Sage estaba fuera de la ciudad en una convención con otros estudiantes que habían regresado para el periodo de julio. No regresaría hasta dentro de una hora, y ella no tocaba la puerta pues tenía su propia llave. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y abrió la puerta. "¿Seiya?"

"Si, ese es mi nombre." El ídolo dijo entrando de repente al apartamento. "Tenemos que hablar."

Darien le gritó al joven, "No tenemos nada de que hablar, lárgate de mi departamento"

"No, no lo creo." Seiya dijo fríamente. "Verás, como sabrás, Serena me importa mucho. De hecho la amo, por eso estoy aquí."

Darien miró a Seiya con desdén, "Volaste hasta el otro lado del mundo para decirme algo que ya sabía. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importa? Terminé con ella; ahora sólo somos amigos. Si quieres salir con ella, no me interpondré en tu camino."

Seiya lo miró fijamente, "Quiero que regreses con ella. Quiero que te subas a un avión y regreses a Japón. Tengo tu boleto aquí mismo." Seiya dijo, tirando un boleto de avión sobre la mesa.

Darien lo miró y rió, "¿Qué? Debes estar loco. No puedo regresar ahora. Mi vida esta aquí en Harvard por el momento."

Seiya tomó un paso hacia el Príncipe de la Tierra; estaba que ardía por dentro, pero había jurado no decirle a nadie que Serena estaba embarazada, así que tendría que convencer a Darien de regresar a Japón. Seiya suspiró, Serena debía ser quien le dijera a Darien que tendrían una hija, si tan solo pudiera lograr que él escuchara y regresara a Tokio, así Serena podría contarle. "Mira Chiba, tú no me agradas, pero Serena, ella te ama. Tú la haces feliz. Eso es lo que quiero para ella, así que ven conmigo. Te ayudare a empacar. Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar."

Darien se cruzó de brazos, "Bueno, no lo creo, porque mi felicidad esta ahora aquí con la chica con la que estoy saliendo. Estamos bastante serios, en poco tiempo. De hecho hoy, ella y yo planeamos tener una cena especial para poder compartir todo acerca de nosotros."

Seiya gritó, "¡Tu no entiendes, ella te necesita!"

Darien lo miró, serio, "Seiya, cualquier problema que Serena tenga, ella tiene a su familia, scouts y amigos para ayudarla. Solo necesita de sí misma. Por favor vete."

Seiya estaba a punto de responder, cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento. "Darien, llegué temprano. No aguanto para contarte todo sobre la convención." Sage dijo mientras entraba. Se sorprendió al ver a Seiya, quien inclinó la cabeza reconociendo a su princesa.

"Veo que tienes compañía." Sage dijo, curiosa de por que su Starlight había venido a America.

"Sage, este es Seiya Kou. Es alguien que conozco a través de una amiga mutua; estaba tratando de convencerme de regresar a Japón, ¿qué piensas de eso? Darien dijo mirando a Seiya.

"Creo que debes seguir tu corazón Darien." Sage dijo seriamente.

"Bien entonces, esta decidido. Me quedaré aquí contigo." Darien dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de Sage y halándola hacia su lado.

"Darien, por favor escúchame." Seiya comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Sr. Kou, Darien ha declarado su opinión; es su decisión quedarse o marcharse con usted, y ha elegido. Por favor, márchese." Sage dijo firmemente, dándole una mirada a su Starlight que no dejaba espacio para discusión.

Seiya asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, volteó por ultima vez, "Chiba, quiero que recuerdes este momento, esta decisión. No tendrás a nadie mas que culpar, sino a ti mismo." Seiya tiró la puerta al marcharse, una vez fuera del edificio miró hacia la luna, "Lo intenté, mi amor, esperaba poder regresártelo, para que el futuro que tanto querías fuera realidad. Pero prometo que arreglaré todo. Encontrare una forma de hacer que esa chispa en tus ojos vuelva a brillar."

Sage miro por la ventana de Darien, viendo como se alejaba su Starlight, "Darien, hay algo que debo decirte."

Él sonrió, caminó hacia ella envolviéndola entre sus brazos. "Hay mucho que debo contarte. Cosas que pueden cambiar lo que sientes por mi."

Sage volteó y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él, disfrutando el latir de su corazón contra sus dedos. "Que gracioso, estaba pensando lo mismo sobre lo que tengo que decirte."

"Sage." Darien susurró, tomándole la barbilla. "Te amo; lo que sea que tengas que decirme no cambiará lo que mi corazón siente por ti."

Ella miró hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaban, "Darien, hasta que Seiya estuvo aquí hace un segundo, no me había dado cuenta. No me había percatado que tu Serena era Sailor Moon."

"¿Qué?" Darien se sorprendió, "¿tú la conoces?"

Sage asintió, "Si, recuerdas ese primer día en el laboratorio cuando trabajábamos juntos y me dijiste que yo lucia familiar. Tú y yo nos conocimos antes, pero solo fue por unos pocos segundos."

Sage se alejó un poco y se transformó en la Princesa Kakyuu. Darien sonrió, "Bueno, si luces bastante diferente de esa forma, pero aun tienes la misma dulce expresión."

"¿No estás molesto? Siento que te he engañado, ahora que sé que eres el novio de Sailor Moon." Sage dijo, bajando la cabeza.

Darien se dirigió hacia ella; suavemente colocó uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla levantándole la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Yo _era_, el novio de Sailor Moon, pero ahora soy el tuyo."

"No piensas que esto ha cambiado las cosas; te he mentido. Ni siquiera admití conocer a Seiya cuando estuvo aquí." Sage dijo, llena de lagrimas se destransformó.

"Te lo dije, nada puede cambiar la forma como me siento cuando estoy contigo." Se inclinó hacia y besó sus labios. "Por mucho tiempo, Sage, me sentí atado a este destino que Serena y yo compartiríamos. Porque verás, no eres la única con un secreto. Yo soy el Príncipe de la Tierra, reencarnado. Cuando renacimos en esta vida, a Serena y a mí se nos dijo que teníamos que estar juntos para gobernar sobre un futuro utópico." La tomó de la mano y la llevo al sofá, donde se sentaron de frente el uno al otro. "No sé como explicar como me sentía a veces, excepto que era como si me estuvieran asfixiando, y luego de regresar a la vida hace unos meses cuando Galaxia fue vencida, esa sensación de asfixia solo empeoró. Yo amo a Serena y una parte de mi siempre lo hará. Hemos compartido demasiado para no querernos mutuamente por siempre, pero no puedo decir que alguna vez haya sentido con ella lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Son dos formas diferentes de amor."

Sage limpió una lagrima del borde se sus ojos. "Darien, no se que decir. No tenía planeado venir aquí a herir a Sailor Moon, quitándole al hombre que ama."

Darien sonrió, "Sage, dime de corazón, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas conmigo?"

"Me siento feliz, no, no es eso. Siento que estoy viviendo en un estado sonado de bendiciones, todo se siente bien." Ella dijo, sus ojos ambarinos brillando ante los azules de él.

Él tomó su mano y la apretó contra sus labios, "Eso es exactamente lo que yo siento. Y puedo decirte honestamente que nunca he sentido eso con Serena, en esta vida o la pasada." Él sonrió tristemente, "Talvez, nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos y por eso siempre pasaba algo para separarnos. Incluso en el futuro que nos fue mostrado, algo ocurrió para arruinar nuestra felicidad."

"Darien, yo soy princesa de Kinmoku; debo regresar allá." Se levantó del sofá y se alejó de él, temiendo no poder terminar lo que debía decir si lo veía a los ojos. "No puedo explicar por que vine a la Tierra con mis Starlights, no había necesidad. Pude haberlos enviado solos, pero escuchaba esta voz susurrando en mi corazón, así que la seguí hasta aquí." Sintió que su garganta se apretaba con las emociones. "Y entonces, te conocí, y me enamoré de ti desde el primer día. Pero aún estabas con Serena, así que pensé que disfrutaría sólo ser tu amiga. Cuando me dijiste que la habías dejado, fue mas de lo que podía creer, aunque se que suena horrible, pero estaba tan feliz que sintieras lo mismo por mi. No me detuve a pensar que en alguna parte el corazón de otra chica estaba rompiéndose, solo sabía que el mío estaba rebosando de amor." Pausó por un momento, tratando de terminar lo que debía decir sin desmoronarse del todo. "Si eres el Príncipe de la Tierra, entonces entiendo que no puedes venir conmigo a Kinmoku, y talvez Seiya tiene razón, deberías regresar a Japón y arreglar tu relación con Serena."

Darien se levantó de sofá y caminó hacia ella, colocó una mano en su hombro volteándola de frente a él. "¿Quieres que vaya a Kinmoku contigo?"

Ella asintió, "Darien, egoístamente, te quiero a mi lado siempre. Sé que eso puedo sonar como una locura porque hace poco que nos conocemos, pero siento una conexión contigo que nunca he sentido con nadie mas."

"Bueno, sólo estas loca si yo lo estoy, porque siento lo mismo. Si debes marcharte a Kinmoku, entonces iré contigo. Quiero estar contigo, siempre." Dijo, inclinándose para besarla. "La Tierra ahora esta protegida por Sailor Moon y sus scouts. Son más que capaces de cuidarla. Además de mi relación con Serena, no tengo más familia en esta Tierra. Mi lugar esta contigo; no podría regresar con Serena ahora, ella merece algo mejor que ser mi segunda elección. No puedo explicarlo, pero de alguna manera, en mi corazón, sé que esto es lo que se supone que pase."

Ella se inclinó hacia, disfrutando la calida sensación que le provocaba su presencia. "Darien, te amo."

El besó su cabeza, "También te amo." Se alejó de ella y le sonrió, "Pero, aun vamos a cenar, a pesar que ya hicimos nuestras confesiones."

Ella rió, "¿Qué tal si esta noche salimos a cenar? Estoy demasiado emocionalmente exhausta para cocinar."

Darien sonrió, "Es una cita." Le apretó la mano antes de dirigirse a la cocina a buscar su billetera. Miró el boleto que Seiya había dejado en la mesa. Sabía que Serena estaba dolida, pero tenía que seguir su corazón y este ya no estaba con ella sino con la mujer que le sonreía desde la sala. Tomó el boleto y lo tiró a la basura, pensando en las palabras de Seiya. Murmuró para si mismo, "Tienes razón Seiya. Si recordaré ese momento, como el momento en que decidí ser egoísta y escoger mi propia felicidad antes que un futuro al que me niego a estar atado. Mi futuro será el que yo forje, con la mujer que ame por que decido amarla y no porque se me ordenó hacerlo." Se alejó del cesto de la basura y del boleto, caminando hacia la sala. Tomando la mano de Sage, salieron del apartamento, debatiendo sobre que a restaurante debían ir a cenar para celebrar que todos sus secretos estaban descubiertos.

**La casa Tsukino, unos días mas tarde**

Serena estaba mirando a su hermano del otro lado de la mesa, quien la miraba fijamente. Finalmente, desesperada por esta actitud, ella preguntó, "Ok Sammy, ¿Qué pasa? Has estado actuando raro y mirándome raro desde el día del concierto."

Sammy dejó de mirarla y bajó la cabeza hacia su plato de cereal, "Eh, no es nada. Lo siento."

Serena se recostó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a Sammy, nunca lo había visto así. Si Sammy tenía algún problema que lo estaba molestando, no dudaba en decirlo. "Ah, debe ser problema de chicas. Vamos, cuéntale a tu hermana mayor. Te gusta alguien." Dijo riendo.

Sammy la regañó, "Cállate, no es cierto."

"Si lo es." Serena dijo, riendo tan duro que el cereal que estaba en su boca salio volando en dirección hacia Sammy.

"Oh, Serena, madura. ¿Cómo pretendes ser madre si sigues actuando de esa manera?" Sammy le gritó.

Serena sostuvo la respiración, "Sammy, ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba embarazada?"

Ikuko había escuchado lo que Sammy dijo y se dirigió al comedor para regañarlo, pero dejo caer la canasta de ropa que llevaba cuando escuchó la respuesta de Serena. "No, no puede ser." Ikuko dijo, negando con la cabeza pero, cuando Serena solo bajo la cabeza, Ikuko gritó, "¡Ken! ¡Baja ahora mismo!"

Ken Tsukino había estado cepillando sus dientes, al escuchar a su esposa gritar su nombre escupió la pasta que tenia en la boca sobre el lavabo y el espejo; enjuagó su boca rápidamente y bajo las escaleras corriendo, "Ikuko, ¿Qué paso?"

Ikuko miró fijamente a Serena, quien miraba fijamente su cereal mientras giraba la cuchara, "Dile, Serena."

"Bueno, yo eh, voy a eh, bueno, tener un bebe." Ella finalmente logró decir.

Ken sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían y se dejó caer sobre una silla, "¿Cuándo sucedió esto?"

Las mejillas de Serena ardían, pero sabía que debía responder; sin levantar la mirada del remolino que había creado en su cereal, "La última noche que Darien estuvo en Tokio."

"Ya veo." Ken dijo suspirando. "Asumo que Darien regresara a casa de inmediato."

Serena sacudió la cabeza, causando que sus padres se sorprendieran, "Él no quiere hablar conmigo, a pesar que he tratado de hablar con él, no me ha dado la oportunidad de decirle que voy a tener a nuestra bebe. Él tiene a otra persona en su vida, a quien le ha dado su corazón; no le forzaré una vida que él ya no desea compartir conmigo. No creo que eso nos haga feliz a ninguno de los dos." Finalmente levantó la mirada, "Amaré a esta bebe con todo mi corazón. Sé que todo saldrá bien, si creo en mi misma."

**El apartamento de los Three Lights, esa misma tarde**

Yaten y Taiki jugaban un juego de video cuando tocaron la puerta. Yaten se levanto para responder ya que estaba perdiendo ante Taiki de todas formas. Se sorprendió al ver a Sammy, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, "Sammy, entra, ¿Qué sucede?"

Taiki detuvó el juego y se acercó para arrodillarse junto al chico, "Sammy, ¿estas herido?"

Sammy sólo sacudió la cabeza y logró decir, "Necesito hablar con Seiya, ¿esta aquí?"

"Aquí estoy Sammy. ¿Que pasa, viniste a jugar baloncesto?" Seiya dijo al entrar a la habitación, pero al ver la cara de Sammy corrió a su lado y lo tomó de los hombros, "¿Esta bien Serena?"

Sammy negó con la cabeza y Taiki y Yaten se disculparon, podían notar que lo que Sammy tenía que decirle a Seiya era privado. "Seiya, he hecho algo horrible. Se me escapó el secreto de Serena en frente de mis padres, y ahora quieren enviarla lejos hasta que tenga el bebe. Ella esta tan triste, no ha dejado de llorar desde que lo dijeron."

Seiya se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, "¿Cómo lo supiste Sammy?"

Sammy miró fijamente la espalda de Seiya y cuando él volteó bajo el cabeza, avergonzado. "Me colé detrás del escenario luego del concierto y escuche cuando Serena te contó. No quise decirlo, se me escapó."

Seiya sonrió, "No te pongas tan triste Sammy. Todo va a estar bien; te prometo que lo arreglare."

Los ojos de Sammy brillaron con esperanza, "¿En serio?"

Seiya rió, "Claro, ¿no sabias que los chicos tan cool como yo pueden arreglar lo que sea?" Sammy rió por esto y siguió a Seiya hacia la puerta.

**En la casa Tsukino**

Sammy abrió la puerta y Seiya lo siguió; luego de quitarse los zapatos, los dos chicos entraron a la sala donde escuchaban a Serena llorar suavemente. "Sr. y Sra. Tsukino, no es mi intención interrumpir en un momento durante un asunto tan personal, pero siento que es de vital importancia que lo haga." Seiya dijo, inclinándose respetuosamente.

Serena se sorprendió, "¿Seiya?"

Seiya levantó la cabeza, "Bombón, pensé que habíamos acordado que no llorarías mas." Él sonrió cuando ella limpió su cara y asintió. "Sammy, danos un momento por favor."

"Pero, yo…" Sammy dijo.

Seiya lo interrumpió, "¿No te lo prometí?"

Sammy aceptó y corrió escaleras arriba, casi tropezando con Luna, a quien Serena le había prohibido salir de la casa desde que la gata escuchó que ella estaba embarazada. Ante la repentina desaparición de Sammy, Ken miró a Seiya sorprendido, "Nunca logro que vaya a su habitación tan rápido, tendrás que mostrarme tu táctica." Seiya aceptó, "Por favor Seiya, toma asiento, dinos a que vienes hoy." Ken dijo ajustando sus lentes y luego poniendo su brazo alrededor de su esposa.

Seiya se sentó junto a Serena, quien lo miraba con los ojos grandes, insegura de porque él estaba aquí; él mantuvo sus ojos fijamente sobre los padres de ella. "Sr. Tsukino, he venido aquí hoy a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio."

Ken miró duramente al joven sentado frente a él; podía notar que estaba hablando en serio, "Seiya, tengo el presentimiento que ya sabes que mi hija esta cargando el hijo de otro hombre, y asumo que ya sabes que ese hombre la ha deshonrado rehusándose a casarse con ella ahora. Entonces, debo preguntar, ¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella?"

Los ojos de Seiya se volvieron mas pequeños ante las palabras de Ken, "Sr. Tsukino, la única persona deshonrada aquí es Darien Chiba, por no estar al lado de Serena." Seiya respiró profundamente antes de continuar, "La razón por la que quiero casarme con su hija a pesar de las circunstancias, es la misma por la que hubiese querido casarme con ella sin importar las circunstancias: la amo. Estar a su lado es el destino de mi corazón, no puedo negarlo, así que les pido a ustedes que tampoco lo nieguen, por que aunque la envíen lejos, yo solo la seguiría. Amo a Serena, y amare a esta bebe como si fuera mía. Les pido su bendición hoy por el enorme respeto que les tengo a ambos, pero les juro que no la dejaré a ella ni a la bebe, no importa lo que pase." La voz y el cuerpo de Seiya estaban tensos de la emoción al terminar.

Serena lo miró, sus ojos llenos de preguntas, "Seiya, yo…" Pero hizo silencio cuando él le apretó la mano.

Ken e Ikuko se miraron por un largo momento y la habitación cayó en completo silencio. Finalmente, voltearon a ver a la joven pareja sentada en el sofá y Ken comenzó a hablar. "Seiya, antes de responder a tu petición, debo preguntar que siente mi hija ante tal unión. Serena, ¿podrías ser feliz siendo la esposa de Seiya?"

Serena miro su mano donde se encontraba el anillo de Darien; lo quitó de su dedo y lo colocó en la mesa. "Darien me dio este anillo como promesa, pero las promesas no se cumplen con joyas." Serena respiró profundamente para estabilizar su voz, no quería llorar. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Seiya, "Seiya ha estado conmigo a través de tanto. Él cumple sus promesas con acciones, lo que significa mucho mas para mi que una joya." Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a brillar con lagrimas de felicidad igual que los de Seiya, "Seiya, aun tengo heridas que necesitan curar, pero si puedes ser paciente conmigo, te prometo que te haré tan feliz como siempre has tratado de hacerme a mi."

"Bombón." Seiya suspiró.

Ken asintió, sus ojos humedeciéndose junto con los de Ikuko, "Entonces los dos tienen nuestra bendición. ¿Cuándo desean casarse?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible, no quiero que Serena sea deshonrada por estar embarazada siendo soltera, ni su familia tampoco." Seiya dijo mirando a sus padres. "Tengo suficiente dinero de nuestra música, así que comenzare a buscar un apartamento esta misma semana. Talvez usted podría ayudarme a encontrar algo aceptable, Ken. Quiero que sea cerca de la escuela, para que nos tome menos tiempo llegar a casa a estar con nuestra hija cuando terminen las clases."

Ken rió, "Ya era hora que me llamaras por mi primer nombre, después de todo seré tu suegro. Por supuesto, buscaremos un periódico y veremos que hay disponible mientras cenamos."

Los ojos de Serena se hicieron mas grandes, "¿Escuela? ¿Aún esperan que siga en la escuela?"

Seiya movió la cabeza, "Ambos terminaremos la escuela e iremos a la universidad, para ser buenos ejemplos para nuestra hija."

Ikuko miró a Seiya, "Están tan seguros que será una niña." Pero cuando la respuesta él fue solo un movimiento de la cabeza, volteó hacia su hija, "Mañana, buscaremos algunos libros de boda e iremos a la iglesia a ver cuando están disponibles."

Serena asintió, sintiéndose algo sobrecargada, "Yo… yo necesito contarle a mis amigas. Pero, no estoy segura de cómo encararlas." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Seiya tomó su mano nuevamente, "Les diremos juntos, mañana. Reservaré un salón para nosotros en ese restaurante cerca de mi apartamento para almorzar."

Serena sonrió y apretó la mano de Seiya, "Juntos, si, así es como encararemos esto." Levantó la mirada y Seiya pudo ver la chispa en sus ojos.

**El restaurante, la tarde siguiente**

"Ooooh, un salón privado para el almuerzo." Lita dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"Si, ¿Cuál es la ocasión?" Raye dijo, mirando a Taiki sospechosamente.

"No lo sé. Seiya nos dijo que llegáramos a esta hora también." Taiki dijo mirando a Amy mientras ella olía las flores frescas de la mesa.

Yaten y Mina estaban tomados de la mano, apartados del resto mientras discutían un asunto de gran importancia. Todos voltearon a ver a Serena y Seiya cuando entraron al salón, seguidos por el mesero. Les pidieron a todos que se sentaran, nadie dijo nada hasta que habían tomado sus órdenes. Finalmente, Yaten preguntó, "Seiya, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por que nos pediste que viniéramos aquí y por que la molestia del salón privado?"

Seiya miró a Serena, quien movió la cabeza, "Serena y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles a todos ustedes, así que queríamos decirles juntos."

Serena sonrió ampliamente para suavizar la tensión que notaba que sus amigos sentían, "Seiya y yo hemos decidido que queremos casarnos. Y, mis padres han aceptado su proposición."

"¡¿Qué?!" Raye gritó, rompiendo el momento de completo silencio en el que habían caído.

Seiya tocó su oreja, "Raye, necesito poder escuchar para poder escribir buena música, así que no me rompas los tímpanos, por favor."

Yaten y Taiki se miraron mutuamente y luego a Seiya; Yaten comentó, "Así que se te ha mostrado tu camino. A nosotros también."

Raye estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando los Three Lights de repente cayeron de sus sillas. "¿Seiya?" Serena dijo, tratando de alcanzarlo, preocupada.

Él se levantó, luciendo pálido, "Nuestro corazones nos han mostrado nuestros destinos a cada uno, así que debemos presentarnos ante nuestra princesa. Ella espera una respuesta. Los tres debemos dársela." Cuando vio su cara preocupada, la hizo ponerse de pie, la tomo de la barbilla y beso sus labios suavemente, "Te lo prometo Bombón, regresaré pronto."

Taiki se levantó y una Amy pálida lo miro, "No te preocupes, cariño. Yo también regresare pronto."

Yaten y Mina se levantaron juntos, los ojos de ella llenos de lagrimas, "No sabía que sería tan pronto." Ella susurró.

Yaten la miró preocupado, "¿Cambiaste de opinión?"

Mina negó con la cabeza, "Te amo; no puede ser de otra forma. Por favor dame unos minutos, iré contigo en seguida."

Serena, Lita, Raye y Amy miraron a Mina, "¿Qué quieres decir con que irás con él?"

Yaten aceptó y miró a las otra cuatro chicas, "Aquí es donde yo me despido de ustedes. Amy, espero que hagas muy feliz a Taiki. Por favor rétalo en todas las cosas y no lo dejes ganar a menos que se lo merezca." Yaten caminó hacia Serena y la tomo de los hombros, "Se que Seiya puede ser infantil y arrogante, pero en todo el universo, nunca he visto un amor como el que él siente por ti; hazlo feliz." Yaten sonrió cuando ella aceptó con la cabeza. "Adiós Princesa de la Luna, abraza a Luna de mi parte."

Yaten volteó y siguió a los otros dos hacia fuera. Mina se paró frente a sus amigas. Suavemente dijo, "Yo también tengo que irme."

Serena sacudió la cabeza, "Mina, no puedes dejarnos. Eres nuestra querida amiga y compañera scout. No estamos completas sin ti." Serena dijo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Las otras scouts estaban a punto de unírsele en la protesta cuando ella levantó la mano para silenciarlas, "Mina, ¿estás segura de esto? Estarás dejando todo atrás."

Mina aceptó con la cabeza, respirando profundamente, "Sé que sonara como un cliché, pero lo amo, con todo mi corazón. Sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, incluso que lo amaba. Pero cuando estaban cantando, podía sentir como Yaten me llamaba, y sentí mi corazón crecer, como que me habían devuelto algo que me hacia falta. Y cuando miré los ojos de Yaten, lo supe. Me había hecho falta él todo este tiempo. No creo poder sobrevivir sin él."

Amy miro a su amiga, sus ojos brillando, "Mina, no quiero que te vayas, eres tan importante para nosotras. Pero entiendo lo que sientes por Yaten, es lo mismo que siento yo por Taiki."

Raye le gritó a Mina, con lagrimas en los ojos, "Pero, y si pasa algo, sin la cuarta inner scout no podremos formar una barrera para proteger a la princesa." Raye se detuvo calmándose un poco, "Y, ¿con quién se supone que cuente para ayudarme con los chicos? Sabes que estas tres no sirven para eso."

Mina rió ante las palabras de Raye, "Oh, creo que con Chad de vuelta en la ciudad, de repente encontraras que los demás chicos no te interesan tanto."

Raye sacudió la cabeza, "Hmph. Ese cabeza dura que no puede cantar, nunca me interesaría."

Todas rieron ante su continua negación de sus sentimientos, pero Lita sacudió la cabeza, "No te preocupas Mina, la mantendré en su lugar." Lita bajo la cabeza y tristemente susurró, "Pero, no sé con quien iré de compras o quien criticará mi comida honestamente, porque Serena se come lo que sea." Lita levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron, "Pero, espero que hayas aprendido algunos de mis truquitos de cocina, para que le hagas comidas deliciosas a Yaten."

Mina le sonrió a la scout mas alta, "Lita, aun mil lecciones no me harían tan buena cocinera como tú. Asegúrate de ser buena con Andy, o vendré a quitártelo, después de todo tiene que agradarme un chico que siempre se asegura de que el salón de video juegos tenga lo mas reciente de Sailor V."

Mina volteó hacia su princesa, pero Serena levantó la mano para silenciarla, "Mina, fuiste la primera de las scouts en ser despertada y la ultima en unirte a nosotras, pero incluso antes de unírtenos eras mi inspiración." Serena hizo una pausa, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, "Siempre quise ser como tú, tan hermosa y valiente, siempre buscando lo que querías. No quiero que te vayas." Serena estaba temblando ahora, las emociones comenzaban a ser demasiadas. "Pero, sé lo importante que es seguir tu corazón, y llevas a Yaten en tu corazón como él te lleva en el de él. Ustedes dos no estarían completos el uno sin el otro. Así que entiendo que debes irte." Serena la tomó de las manos y sonrió, "Pero, ¿Quién reprobará los exámenes conmigo ahora?"

Mina comenzó a llorar y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Serena, "Serena, siempre estaré contigo. Te amo princesa." Las dos chicas permanecieron abrazadas llorando por varios minutos. Sus amigas las observaban también llorando, hasta que se unieron a ellas, las cinco en un solo abrazo, lagrimas de perdida cayendo libremente de sus ojos.

Finalmente Mina se separó y abrazó a cada una de sus amigas por separado. Miró a sus tres compañeras scouts y dijo, "Protéjanla, con todo lo que tengan, a todo costo." Abrazó a Serena por última vez y corrió del salón, su decisión de dejar a sus amigas a punto de ser quebrada. Ellas la siguieron y miraron mientras Yaten la tomaba entre sus brazos, reconfortándola mientras se alejaban.

Seiya miró a Serena a los ojos una última vez y bajando un poco sus lentes oscuros le picó un ojo. Ella apretó su puño sobre su pecho; él tenia razón, no mas lágrimas, este era el destino del corazón de Mina haciéndose realidad.

**En casa de Mina**

Mina terminó de escribir la carta la carta a sus padres; sabía que nunca la dejarían ir si estaban presentes, así que desafortunadamente esta era la única manera. Dobló la carta y la introdujo en el sobre, sellándola con un beso. Volteó hacia el gato blanco que había entrado a la habitación. El animal la miró, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas no derramadas, "Así que, ¿en verdad te vas?"

Mina aceptó con la cabeza, no podía hablar. No había imaginado que despedirse de Artemis sería tan difícil; no podía imaginar no tenerlo a su lado, pero sabía que su lugar estaba junto a Luna, junto a la princesa. Ambos estaban sentados mirándose a los ojos, cuando Yaten entró a la habitación, "Llegó la hora, amor."

Mina señaló con un dedo, pidiéndole un minuto más; tomó a Artemis y lo colocó en sus piernas, abrazándolo. "Artemis, en todo el mundo, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Desearía encontrar una forma de decirte lo mucho que te quiero y cuanto te extrañaré todos los días."

Las lagrimas de Artemis comenzaron a caer sin ser detenidas, mientras ponía su pata en el hombro de ella, "Mina, yo también te quiero; te pediría que te quedaras, pero sé que tienes que ir donde te guía tu corazón. Por favor, ve con cuidado. Y, cuando puedas ven a visitarnos."

Mina lo dejó ir y luego buscó en su bolso, sacó su Varita Transformadora de Venus y la colocó en el escritorio; ella y Artemis se quedaron mirándola por un rato, "Asegúrate de que protejan a Serena; ella ha estado tan vulnerable últimamente, que me es aún mas difícil dejarla."

Artemis asintió y la vio caminar hacia Yaten, "¡Yaten!" Artemis le grito, "Cuídala, atesórala. O sino, cruzare la galaxia y te cortaré los ojos con mis garras."

Yaten aceptó y guió a Mina fuera de la habitación, mientras trataba de balancear las diez piezas de equipaje llenos de ropas, zapatos y accesorios.

Artemis se quedó en el suelo sin prestarle atención a los minutos que pasaban, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el llanto; cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría levantó la cabeza y sonrió, "Luna." La gata negra caminó hacia él, acostándose a su lado y dejándolo llorar, esta vez sin burlarse de él.

* * *

**N/A: **no se ustedes pero, yo llore mares de lagrimas con la despedida de Mina y Artemis (cuando lei el capitulo original, cuando lo escribi y cuando lo revise antes de subirlo), aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

En el proximo capitulo comienza la accion, no todo en esta historia es romance y drama


	11. Chapter 11

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Yaten aceptó y guió a Mina fuera de la habitación, mientras trataba de balancear las diez piezas de equipaje llenos de ropas, zapatos y accesorios.

Artemis se quedó en el suelo sin prestarle atención a los minutos que pasaban, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el llanto, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría; levantó la cabeza y sonrió, "Luna." La gata negra caminó hacia él, acostándose a su lado y dejándolo llorar, esta vez sin burlarse de él.

**Harvard**

"Sage, ¿estas segura que nos aceptarán?" Darien dijo, mirando fijamente a la mujer a su lado. Estaban parados en el gimnasio vacío, y al ser muy temprano en la madrugada estaba casi completamente oscuro, excepto por las señales de salida.

Sage tocó la cara de Darien, "Darien, te encantará Kinmoku. Es un mundo fértil y bello como la Tierra, y las personas son tan enérgicas y diferentes como aquí. Te ayudaré a adaptarte a nuestras costumbres y tradiciones antes de que asumamos el trono juntos."

El salón brillo por un instante y frente al príncipe y la princesa, aparecieron las tres Starlights y Mina. "¡Darien!" Mina se sorprendió al ver al Príncipe de la Tierra en armadura completa. Miró a la mujer a su lado, "¿Princesa Kakyuu?" Volteó a ver a Healer confundida, pero le fue indicado estarse tranquila, y volvió a mirar fijamente a Darien.

La princesa le sonrió a las Starlights, "Entonces, ¿sus corazones han decidido sus destinos?" Cuando las tres scouts estuvieron de acuerdo, ella dijo, "Entonces díganme. Tu primero, Maker."

Maker aceptó, "Mi corazón pertenece con Amy. Me quedare aquí con ella."

La princesa asintió con ojos tristes y volteó hacia la siguiente Starlight. "Y, ¿Healer?"

Healer miró fijamente a la princesa, "Mi corazón le pertenece a Mina, pero mi lugar es a su lado; ella vendrá con nosotros y tomará el lugar de Maker."

La princesa miró a Mina, quien movió la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo que se había dicho. La princesa volteó hacia Fighter, "Bueno Fighter, solo quedas tú, pero ya se tu decisión. Te quedaras con la Princesa de la Luna, ¿no es cierto?"

Fighter asintió, ignorando la fría mirada que Darien le estaba dando. "Sí, me quedaré. Ella tiene todo mi corazón, no puedo estar en ninguna otra parte."

La Princesa Kakyuu miró a sus Starlights y dijo, "Mi corazón también ha encontrado su destino en la Tierra, el Príncipe Darien vendrá a Kinmoku, donde luego de un tiempo pensamos casarnos. Él llenara el vacío dejado por Fighter como mi protector, pero no será un Starlight."

Mina aguantó la respiración, "Entonces, ¿tú eres la persona por la que Darien dejó a Serena?"

La Princesa Kakyuu miró a la joven, "¿Aún puedes dedicarte a mi sabiendo esto?"

Mina miró a la mujer y pudo sentir el mismo espíritu gentil y dulce que sentía de Sailor Moon, y supo que Sage era merecedora de su lealtad. "No puedo culparte porque Darien y Serena hayan dejado de quererse, o porque el corazón de Darien te pertenezca ahora." Mina hizo una pausa, y habiendo mirado a Darien añadió, "Y, puedo servirte porque sé que con Seiya, Serena será mas feliz de lo que pudo haber sido junto a Darien."

Darien resopló, pero la Princesa Kakyuu intervino antes que pudiera decir algo hiriente sobre Serena o Seiya. "Muy bien, entonces te acepto como mi Starlight." Volteó a ver a las demás Starlights, "Porque las verdaderas formas de los destinos de sus corazones fueron mujeres, a quienes ustedes amaron y por quienes fueron amados como _hombres_; ya no pueden ser mujeres, sin importar en que planeta estén. Cada uno descubrirá en su momento sus verdaderas formas como guardianes, justo como hasta ahora habían sido Starlights." Mientras decía estas palabras, Mina se transformó en una Starlight, y Healer, Maker y Fighter pasaron a ser Yaten, Taiki y Seiya una vez más. La princesa suspiró, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, "Debemos despedirnos ahora, aunque se rompa mi corazón." Abrazó a Maker y a Fighter. "Sean felices amigos míos. Protejan a la Princesa de la Luna y las demás personas de este planeta."

Yaten miró a sus amigos tratando de no llorar, pero no pudo evitar tener que secar sus ojos, "Taiki, Seiya, yo… yo sé como despedirme de ustedes, a pesar de que técnicamente no somos hermanos, los quiero como tal y no puedo imaginar decirles adiós."

Taiki puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, "Entonces no digas adiós, que tal si decimos, nos vemos luego."

Seiya asintió, colocando una mano en su otro hombro, "Porque nos veremos luego, algún día."

Yaten sonrió, "No vemos luego."

Seiya y Taiki sonrieron, "Nos vemos luego."

Mina giró hacia Taiki, "Amy es una persona muy especial, por favor se bueno con ella." Cuando Taiki aceptó, caminó hacia Seiya y lo abrazó, "Ella te ama; siempre lo ha hecho, solo necesita dejar ir y aceptar su amor por ti. Creo que le asusta, pero ustedes encontrarán la forma. Solo lamento que me perderé la boda."

Seiya rió, "Me aseguraré de tener muchas fotos para mostrarte cuando vuelvas."

Darien gritó, "¿Boda?"

Mina volteó hacia él, "Si Darien, los padres de Serena han aceptado la petición de Seiya para casarse con su hija."

Seiya sabía que esta era su última oportunidad de hacer que Darien hablara con Serena, sin romper su promesa. "Darien, aún pienso que ella quisiera hablar contigo antes de irte, talvez podrías llamarla o pasar por Japón antes de marcharte."

Darien volteo la mirada, "Ya pasamos por esto Kou, Serena y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar el uno con el otro."

Seiya estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la mirada de la Princesa Kakyuu lo silenció y simplemente dijo, "Tu escoges Chiba."

Darien asintió, "Estar con Kakyuu es lo que escojo, como aparentemente Serena te escogió a ti. Hazla feliz, se lo merece."

Seiya aceptó, él y Taiki siguieron a los otro cuatro hacia fuera, mientras su princesa llamaba las estrellas y el grupo desvanecía. "Bien Taiki, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que lleguemos a casa?"

Taiki rió, "Vamos, traje la tarjeta de crédito del grupo. Compraremos boletos de avión y llamaremos a las chicas antes de despegar para que no se preocupen."

Seiya miró hacia el punto desde el que se habían desvanecido los demás. Se preguntó sobre algún día, cuando Chiba regresara, como reaccionaría al saber que había dejado atrás una hija. Seiya sacudió la cabeza, se preocuparía por eso cuando llegara el momento. Pero sin importar lo que pasara, él cumpliría su promesa de amar a Serena y _su_ hija con todo su ser.

**Tokio, el muelle – dos días mas tarde**

La luz del sol se desvanecía mientras Serena miraba hacia el lago, ella sonrió sintiendo una presencia familiar acercarse, "Ya era hora de que regresaras. No me gusta que me dejen esperando. Talvez deberías tomar nota de eso para futura referencia."

Seiya se burló, "Hmm, bueno ya que estamos tomando notas deberías sacar tu lápiz; tengo una lista completa. Toma mucho mantener a alguien tan apuesto como yo feliz."

Serena arrugó la frente, "Y a mi no me gustan los tontos arrogantes. Quizás deberías escribir eso también."

Seiya rió mientras continuaba sosteniéndola, "En ese caso es bueno que aquí solo estoy yo."

Serena también rió, "¿No vas a cambiar verdad?" Ella volteó a verlo, observando como negaba con la cabeza. Sonrió cuando él se paró frente a ella, "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Seiya gentilmente acaricio su cara, "Hmm, déjame pensarlo. No. He cambiado de opinión." Él dijo y rió ante la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de ella, "Oh Bombón, me lo pones demasiado fácil a veces."

Serena arrugó las cejas y cruzó los brazos, "Bueno, yo he decidido que no puedo casarme con un tonto como tú."

Serena fue interrumpida por una voz escalofriante, "Eso es una buena noticia porque temía que tendríamos que intervenir."

Seiya y Serena voltearon quedando de frente a las cuatro outer scout en uniforme completo. Seiya sonrió, "Bueno, por alguna razón, Sailor Uranus, no me sorprende que no reconozcas una broma al escucharla, porque Serena y yo tenemos todas las intenciones de casarnos." Miró a Serena quien asintió, confirmando que su unión se realizaría.

Sailor Uranus sonrió fríamente, "Entonces déjame decirte algo que no es una broma. Te mataré antes que dejar que nuestra princesa se case con un intruso."

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de ira ante el comportamiento de sus amigas. "Deténganse."

"Si, deténganse, Serena ha tomado una decisión." Raye dijo corriendo hacia el lado de Serena; Amy, Taiki y Lita acompañándola.

Sailor Neptune los miró con desdén, "¿Cómo pueden permitirle que se case con este alienígena? Ella debe casarse con Darien."

Lita se enfureció, "¿Cómo se atreven? Ustedes cuatro no han estado presentes, no han visto lo que ella ha sufrido con Darien recientemente. Seiya es el que la ha reconfortado y la ha hecho feliz."

Uranus gritó, "Suficiente. Llego tu hora, Seiya Kou."

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte!"

Sailor Mercury miró fijamente a las cuatro outer scouts, "No dejaremos que peleen con Seiya; el será el esposo de Serena, y eso lo convierte en nuestro príncipe."

Sailor Jupiter asintió, "Y eso significa, que pelearemos contra el que intente lastimarlo."

Las cuatro outer scouts miraron fijamente a las otra tres. Sailor Pluto declaró calmadamente, "Ya deberían saber que no pueden vencernos."

"¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!" Serena gritó transformándose en Eternal Sailor Moon. "No dejare que lastimen a Seiya."

Sailor Uranus dio un paso al frente, "Sailor Moon, no podemos dejar que te cases con él, y pelearemos incluso contra ti para evitar esta boda."

Seiya se adelantó a las cuatro chicas, suavemente moviendo a Sailor Moon a un lado, "No, pelearan contra mi y solo contra mi."

Taiki se sorprendió, "Seiya, no puedes pelear contra ellas. Sólo eres humano, ya no puedes transformarte en Star Fighter."

Sailor Moon lo tomó del brazo, "¿Eso es cierto?"

Él le quitó la mano de su brazo suavemente, "Si, pero no te preocupes. Ganaré. Y no te metas. No puedes lastimarte y no discutas, sabes que tengo la razón."

Sailor Neptune rió, "Muchacho tonto. No podrás contra nosotras."

Seiya rió, pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron junto con su voz. "Su mas grande debilidad es lo mucho que me subestiman y cuanto dudan mi amor por Serena. Ahora, me enfrentaré a ustedes como un simple hombre, y ganaré."

"¡Tierra Tiembla!" Uranus gritó, lanzando su ataque hacia él.

Seiya esquivó el ataque y corrió hacia Uranus pateándola y causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Seiya se movió hacia el otro lado cuando Neptune lo atacó con su Maremoto de Neptuno. Sintió que el agua le lastimaba el costado pero ignoró el dolor. Se puso de pie y sonrió, "¿Eso es todo?" Gritó mientras corría hacia la scout sorprendida y la tiró al suelo chocándola con su hombro.

"Grito Mortal." Pluto gritó apuntando su báculo hacia él y arrugando la frente, mientras el poder de su ataque se acercaba hacia él, "Estas muerto, intruso."

Seiya cayó al suelo ensangrentado y golpeado, mientras Sailor Moon gritaba y corría hacia delante. Él se puso de rodillas y levantó la mano, señalando para que ella no se acercara, "Nunca haces caso Bombón." Seiya se pusó la mano sobre las costillas y se logró poner de pie. "Así que, ¿en que nos quedamos?"

Sailor Saturn lo miró fijamente, "¿Estas dispuesto a morir, mortal?"

Seiya movió la cabeza aceptando, determinación visible en su cara. "Moriría mil veces por Serena."

Sailor Moon susurró, "Seiya, no, por favor."

"Tierra Tiembla." Uranus gritó, sus ojos llenos de ira.

Seiya estaba a punto de esquivar el ataque cuando Saturn se puso de pie frente a él, bloqueando el ataque fácilmente. Neptune se sorprendió, "Saturn, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Sailor Mars se paró junto a ella, "Ella esta reconociendo lo que ustedes se niegan a ver, que Seiya es el verdadero destino de Serena. Y, que incluso como un mortal, pudo tirarlas al suelo a las dos."

Cuando las tres outer scouts mantuvieron sus posiciones y no cedieron, Sailor Mercury les rogó que entendieran. "Escuchen, ustedes no saben todo lo que ha pasado. Darien se ha ido; se ha enamorado con otra persona y ha dejado el planeta para estar con ella."

"¿Qué? Dejado este planeta…" Sailor Uranus preguntó, pero entonces entendió todo. "Se fue con su Princesa del Planeta de Fuego, ¿no es cierto?" Le gritó a Seiya y Taiki.

"Si." Taiki dijo calmadamente. "Están enamorados el uno del otro."

"¡Suficiente!" Sailor Uranus gritó. "Te destruiré Seiya, y entonces traeré de vuelta al Príncipe Darien."

Sailor Pluto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una risa maniática la interrumpió, "Bueno, esto es maravilloso. Pensé que destruir a las scouts y matar a la Princesa de la Luna seria difícil, pero con todos ustedes peleando así, están haciendo mi trabajo mas fácil."

Todos voltearon a ver una figura en la sobra parada sobre el agua, la luz restante del sol evitando que vieran su cara, pero sus ojos verde brillante estaban visibles bajo su capa negra. Sailor Moon lo miró fijamente, "¿Quién eres tú? Muestra tu cara."

Él ser rió, "Los nombres no son importantes, no cuando estarán muertos en unos minutos. "¡Abismo Ladrón de Almas!" La criatura gritó y un rayo de luz verde salió de sus manos en dirección a Sailor Moon.

"Noooo." Seiya gritó saltando frente a la princesa. La luz lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer sobre Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon lloró abrazando a Seiya contra su cuerpo, mientras su peso la hacia caer de rodillas. "Seiya, no. Seiya despierta."

Jupiter apretó sus puños, "Mars, Mercury, encarguémonos de este idiota."

Mars y Mercury aceptaron, las tres inner scouts combinaron sus ataques y los lanzaron hacia él, pero la criatura los evadió y lanzó tres rayos en dirección a ellas, tirándolas al suelo. Taiki corrió junto a Mercury y la tomó en sus brazos. Las cuatro outer scouts lanzaron sus ataques al monstruo, ante lo que él se rió mientras se deshacía de ellas igual de fácil. Volteó hacia Sailor Moon, "Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah si, estabas a punto de morir, para poder robar tu energía vital y ese cristal que llevas contigo." Levantó sus manos y dijo las palabras, disfrutando mientras el rayo verde se dirigía hacia la princesa, pero nunca la alcanzó. Taiki había saltado en frente de ella, dejando que el ataque lo golpeara.

"¡Taiki!" Sailor Moon gritó, aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Seiya en sus piernas. Le susurró, "Chico tonto. Estas supuesto a casarte conmigo en dos semanas; no puedes morirte. Te necesito." Miró la sangre que salía de la herida en su cabeza, mientras manchaba los dedos de sus guantes blancos. Miró a la criatura cuyo ojos brillaban por su victoria, "No puedo dejar que lastimes a ningún otro de mis seres queridos. Yo, represento al amor y la justicia, y en contra de malvado raros como tú que lastiman la prometido de una chica poco antes de la boda. En nombre de la luna, yo te castigaré." Gentilmente dejo caer la cabeza de Seiya al suelo y se alejó de él, pero la criatura solo rió.

"Oh Sailor Moon, eres tan tonta; ¿crees que no puedo sentir todo el miedo que tienes a pelear? No puedo entender por que, pero estas aterrada de pelear, no solo contra mi, sino contra cualquiera. Y eso te hace débil." La criatura continúo riéndose. Miro a las scouts que estaban buscando las fuerzas para levantarse, "Bueno, será mejor que termine con esto Princesa, antes de que nos interrumpan."

"Detente." Una voz dijo detrás de Sailor Moon, "No la lastimaras mientras haya vida en mi cuerpo." Seiya dijo caminando hasta estar frente a Sailor Moon.

La criatura rió, "Un mortal dañarme a mi, lo dudo. ¡Muere!"

Sailor Moon gritó y Seiya miró a la criatura, los últimos rayos de sol reflejados en su cara, y Seiya comenzó a rezar, "Por favor dame la fuerza para salvarnos a todos." Y, mientras el rayo se dirigía hacia Seiya, una luz brillante y calida apareció y consumió el rayo.

"¿Qué es esto?" La criatura gritó alarmada; "No puede ser. Solo hay uno en todo el universo que puede manejar este poder y fue expulsado de este sistema solar hace varios siglos." La criatura desapareció diciendo, "Regresaré, y entonces morirás Princesa."

Las scouts se levantaron temblorosas, recargándose entre ellas buscando apoyo, Taiki ayudó a Mercury a ponerse de pie. Estaban a punto de decir algo cuando Seiya volteó hacia Sailor Moon tomándola de los hombros, "¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué estabas pensando?" Seiya dijo, buscando la respuesta en su cara.

"Yo, yo…" Sailor Moon comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas, permitiéndose transformarse de vuelta a su forma de civil. "Temía que salieras herido; no podía quedarme parada y dejar que sucediera."

Seiya la haló hacia si, "Tienes que pensar en ti y la bebe primero. Promételo."

Serena solo lo abrazó, su cara contra el pecho de él, "No puedo prometer que no trataré de protegerte; nunca podría prometer eso."

Uranus los miró, "¿Bebe?"

Mars miró fijamente a Serena, "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

Taiki caminó hacia Seiya, "¿Es tuyo?"

Serena y Seiya dieron un paso atrás, alejándose de la multitud que los interrogaba. Entonces, Seiya tomó la mano de ella, "Si, Serena va a tener una bebe."

Uranus se enfureció, "Lo sabia; la embarazaste y por eso no esta con Darien."

Los ojos de Seiya se volvieron mas pequeños y estaba a punto de responder cuando Mercury intervino, su cara iluminada por una sonrisa, "No, no es de él; es de Darien. Oh por Dios es Rini. ¡La bebe es Rini!"

Serena asintió y le sonrió a Mercury, "Si, Mercury tiene razón. Darien es el padre, lo que quiere decir que es Rini. Trate de decirle a Darien, pero después de que terminó conmigo se rehusó a contestar mis llamadas, así que decidí que la tendría sola antes que obligar a Darien a regresar a una relación que ya no desea. Cuando mis padres se enteraron que tendría un hijo y que Darien no estaría a mi lado, me iban a enviar lejos. Seiya vino y les dijo que quería casarse conmigo y criar a mi hija como si fuera suya. Tanto ellos como yo aceptamos."

Los ojos de Saturn se iluminaron y Pluto bajo la cabeza, "Por favor discúlpame Seiya." Dijo volteando hacia el joven hombre, "He subestimado fuertemente tu carácter." Se arrodillo ante él, seguida por Saturn. "Me someto como su sirviente y guardiana, jurada a protegerle."

Neptune y Uranus miraron fijamente al grupo, dándose cuenta que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellas. Neptune tomó la mano de Uranus y la mujer de pelo corto asintió, ambas arrodillándose. "Perdónennos. Les serviremos y protegeremos a ambos."

Serena sonrió y se recostó de Seiya, "Ahora todos de pie. Tenemos una boda que planear."

**El templo de Raye, al día siguiente**

"No puedo creer que vayas a tener un bebe y no nos lo dijiste en seguida." Raye dijo, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa para regañar a Serena.

Amy sacudió la cabeza, "No puedo creer que tengamos otro enemigo, uno que parece bastante fuerte."

Raye movió un dedo frente a la cara de Amy, "No trates de cambiar el tema Amy. Serena tiene que dar una explicación."

"Oh Raye, no comiences. No me siento muy bien." Serena dijo con la mano sobre su estomago.

"Hmph. Eso es lo que obtienes por no contarles a tus mejores amigas." Raye dijo, en su tono de yo-lo-se-todo.

"Oh Raye, déjala tranquila." Lita dijo bostezando y soltando la revista de novias que tenía en las manos. Miró fijamente a Serena quien pasaba las paginas de la revista que tenia en frente sin prestar atención a lo que veía. "Serena, ¿estás segura de esto? De casarte con Seiya, quiero decir."

Serena levantó la cabeza y miró a Lita, "¿Eh?"

Amy aclaró su garganta, "Lo que creo que Lita quiere decir, es que esto todo esta pasando muy rápido. Es decir, no hace ni dos meses que estabas segura que pasarías el resto de tu vida con Darien, que él era el camino que tu corazón estaba destinado a seguir. Y ahora, estamos escogiendo el vestido para que te cases con Seiya en dentro de poco mas de una semana."

Serena cerró la revista y miró a sus amigas y a Luna, todas ellas mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando para mirar por la puerta hacia el patio. Comenzó hablando suavemente, "¿Qué si estoy seguro de casarme con Seiya? Honestamente no lo sé. Tengo tantas preguntas. Todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta que Seiya llegó me hizo pensar que Darien era mi verdadero amor, y aún lo amo, pero no de la misma manera que una vez lo hice." Hizo una pausa pero no volteó, sino que miro hacia arriba dejando que la luz del sol calentara su cara, "Cuando estoy con Seiya, siento que su energía irradia desde dentro de él y es calida, como el sol. Pero, no siempre es esa calidez gentil como la de Darien. La calidez de Seiya parece estar seguida de un poder incontrolable, como si pudiera explotar." Serena miró por encima de su hombro cuando sintió a las chicas aguantar la respiración de repente. "No, no se asusten; es solo que a veces siento que hay mucho mas sobre él de lo que conocemos hasta ahora. Pero, sin importar lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos." Dijo esto acariciando su vientre. Volteó a ver a las scouts sonriendo, "Desearía saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero las dudas permanecen. Si Darien y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿por que no lo estamos? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo a nuestra hija sin él? ¿Y por qué es que, en todo el universo, es Seiya el que me hace sentir completa, y no Darien? ¿Y por que hay otro enemigo con tanto poder si ya derrotamos a Caos?"

Las tres scouts y Luna la miraron, sin saber que responder. Pero una voz detrás de ella habló por primera vez, "No puedo responder a tus preguntas Princesa, pero creo saber de alguien que talvez pueda iluminarte con respecto a la situación."

Serena se quedó mirando mientras Artemis entraba en la habitación, " ¿Quién Artemis?"

"La Reina Serenity."

"Artemis, ¿Cómo podemos contactarla?" Luna dijo, acercándose a él.

"No podemos, pero Serena puede." Artemis declaró. Volteó hacia la Princesa de la Luna, "¿Quisieras hablar con tu madre?"

Serena asintió, "Si, quiero. Creo que tener algunas respuestas a mis preguntas puede ayudarme a encontrar paz y seguir adelante. Y, si ella nos puede decir algo sobre este nuevo enemigo, talvez podamos sobrevivir a esta batalla sin que nadie salga herido." Serena dijo, acariciando su vientre amorosamente.

Luna miró a la princesa, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas, "Has crecido tanto últimamente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

Serena se arrodilló y acarició la cabeza de su querida amiga y compañera, picándole un ojo "No te pongas así. Aun soy la misma Serena que quiere divertirse, y después de hablar con la Reina Serenity, quiero ir donde Andrew a comer todas sus hamburguesas."

Todos rieron mirándose mutuamente. Artemis dio un paso al frente, "Serena, ven y recuéstate en la cama de Raye."

Serena cumplió con su petición y lo miró fijamente antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, "Rini estará bien, ¿cierto?"

Artemis sonrió, "Claro, nunca haría nada para lastimar a nuestra pequeña princesa ni a ti."

Serena sonrió y cerró los ojos. Escuchó mientras Artemis le hablaba calmadamente, mientras llamaba a la Reina Serenity, pidiéndole que viniera a su hija quien la necesitaba. La marca de la luna creciente en la frente de Serena comenzó a brillar. Ella se sintió dando vueltas en la oscuridad y cuando dejó de girar estaba en la luna, en un pasillo del castillo lunar desierto. Salió por una puerta y miró hacia el patio. Observando el lugar que una vez fue su hogar, miró hacia su lado, el lugar donde Darien una vez la tomó en sus brazos, despidiéndose con un beso.

"No luzcas tan triste, querida hija." La Reina Serenity dijo gentilmente mientras se acercaba a su hija desde lo que una vez fue jardín.

Serena le sonrió a la mujer, su madre lunar siempre lucia tan elegante y hermosa. "No estoy segura porque estoy triste. En realidad no estoy segura de nada ahora mismo, por eso estoy aquí."

"Has crecido tanto. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti." La Reina Serenity dijo acercándose a su hija, y suavemente besando su frente.

"Voy a tener un bebe." Serena dijo suavemente.

"Lo se."

"¿Por qué la estoy teniendo sin Darien a mi lado?" Serena preguntó levantando la mirada para ver a su madre.

"¿Amas a Seiya?"

Serena bajó la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta, "Yo…"

La Reina Serenity sonrió, "No te juzgaré, se honesta conmigo."

Serena cerró los ojos y vio su cara, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa arrogante e imagino su voz cantándole, "Si, creo que sí lo amo, pero aún amo a Darien. ¿Cómo es posible?"

La Reina Serenity tomó la mano de su hija, "Déjame enseñarte una parte del pasado que no conoces, porque son los eventos que hubieran sucedido si el Negaverso no nos hubiese invadido."

Serena cerró los ojos mientras su madre tocaba suavemente su frente y sintió el mundo a su alrededor dando vueltas. Al abrir los ojos aun estaba en la luna, pero estaban en el Reino de la Luna en el pasado. Serena reconoció la noche; era la noche del gran baile en el que Darien se había escapado de la Tierra para verla. Pero en lugar de advertirles del peligro en la Tierra, estaba dándole vueltas en la pista de baile. Serena volteó a ver que su madre seguía a su lado, "No pueden vernos, ¿cierto?"

"No, solo estamos aquí para observar, lo que hubiera pasado si la oscuridad no hubiese descendido sobre nosotros."

"¿Y por qué hubo un baile esa noche?"

"Ya lo verás, se paciente hija mía." La Reina Serenity dijo sonriendo ante la impaciencia que veía formándose en los ojos de su hija.

Vieron como la Reina Serenity de ese tiempo entró en el salón de baile y la multitud detuvo su movimiento para hacer una reverencia ante la bella reina. La princesa se apartó de Darien para tomar su lugar junto a su madre, ambas sentándose en su trono correspondiente al frente del salón. Luna entró y caminó hacia el trono deteniéndose para inclinar la cabeza ante la reina y la princesa. Suavemente le dijo a la reina, "Están aquí, su majestad."

La reina movió la cabeza ligeramente y dijo en tono autoritario, "Por favor hagan pasar a nuestros estimados invitados."

Las puertas del otro lado del salón abrieron y Artemis hizo su entrada. Serena se sorprendió al ver quienes entraban al salón: la princesa Kakyuu y sus Starlights. "Fighter." Serena suspiró cuando Fighter pasó frente a ella sin saber de su presencia. Se quedó mirando mientras ella y las otras dos seguían a su princesa y se inclinaron ante el trono. Notó como su otro yo miraba a Fighter fijamente mientras la Princesa Kakyuu saludaba a la reina.

El salón comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente y Serena volteó a ver a su madre, "Hubiese conocido a Seiya."

"Si, pero observa, la historia no termina ahí. Este es el día siguiente."

Serena notó que estaban en el jardín real. Se vio a si misma caminando entre las flores y vio como tropezaba con una rama en el suelo. "Bueno, aparentemente no era mas airosa en esa vida de lo que soy en esta."

La Reina Serenity rió ante el comentario de su hija, y simplemente dijo, "Observa hija querida."

Serena miro de nuevo para ver que no había llegado al suelo; en lugar de eso, se vio a si misma en brazos de Seiya.

"¿Esta bien Princesa?" El chico alto de pelo oscuro preguntó, sosteniendo los brazos de la princesa.

Serena se vio a si misma sonrojar al ver sus ojos azules, "Si, gracias señor. Soy algo torpe."

"Bueno, no todos podemos ser tan elegantes como yo." Seiya dijo dando un paso atrás, luego de haberse asegurado que ella estaba bien parada.

Serena miró a su madre levantando una ceja, "Aparentemente, nada es diferente en esta vida."

La Reina Serenity dejo escapar su risa, "Oh, calla y mira."

Serena volteó nuevamente y se enorgulleció de ver a su otro yo mirando a Seiya y diciendo, "Mira tú. No sé quien eres pero soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo sola."

"Esta bien, la próxima vez, te dejaré caer." Seiya dijo girando para alejarse de ella.

"¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda?" La princesa dijo tomando su brazo mientras él volteaba.

Seiya comenzó a decir algo, pero la princesa tropezó con la misma rama y cayó sobre él, tirándolos a ambos al suelo. Seiya ahora tenía a la princesa sobre él, sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. "Bueno, si querías que te sujetara de nuevo solo tenías que pedirlo." Seiya dijo sonriéndole.

"Oh, tonto. Suéltame." La Princesa Serena dijo, sus ojos azules brillando violentamente ante los de él.

"En un segundo, no he recibido mi recompensa por ser tu cojín." Seiya murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Intentó decir la princesa, pero fue silenciada cuando Seiya haló su cabeza hacia él cubriendo su boca con la suya.

Serena veía mientras ella trataba de resistir hasta finalmente dejarse llevar por el abrazo. Cuando Seiya finalmente se alejó, noto que su otro yo estaba sin aliento.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Otra voz dijo detrás de ellos.

Serena volteó a ver a un Príncipe Darien furioso parado detrás de la pareja.

"¡Darien!" La Princesa Serena exclamo alejándose de los brazos de Seiya. "No es lo que parece." Dijo mientras Seiya la tomaba del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Le quitó la mano a Seiya y se acercó a Darien.

"Bueno, parece que ustedes dos estaban abrazados besándose." Darien dijo furioso.

"Si, era básicamente eso." Seiya dijo sencillamente.

La Princesa Serena miró de mala manera al chico, pero se interpuso entre Darien y Seiya cuando Darien dio un paso al frente con los puños cerrados. "Por favor, sin violencia."

"¿Y tú quien eres?" Darien demandó.

"Mi nombre es Seiya. Y por mas divertida que ha sido esta cita, tendrá que esperar hasta mas tarde para besarme Princesa. Tengo otras cosas que hacer." Seiya dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba de los otros dos y se dirigía hacia el palacio real.

Serena miro al príncipe y la princesa que habían comenzado a discutir. Dijo calmadamente a su madre, "Supongo que no siempre fuimos completamente felices."

La reina Serenity asintió, "No, no lo fueron. Adelantémonos unos días mas, ¿te parece?"

Serena aceptó y la imagen cambió una vez más. Ahora era de noche. Se vio a si misma una vez mas en el jardín, sentada sobre un banco, llorando silenciosamente. Vio una figura aparecer entre las sombras y arrodillarse junto a ella, era Seiya. "Princesa Serena, perdóneme. Estas lagrimas, yo las he causado."

La Princesa Serena levantó la cabeza, las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Seiya, yo…" Se detuvo cuando él limpio las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla. La princesa tembló al sentir la caricia, "Seiya, no debemos estar juntos así. Le he dicho a Darien que lo amo y quiero estar con él."

Seiya asintió, que si estuviera escuchando, y luego la atrajo hacia él para besarla hasta que ella gimió entre sus brazos. "Si amas tanto al Príncipe Darien por que nunca tratas de detenerme de verdad cuando te beso."

La Princesa Serena se sonrojó e intentó responder, cuando Seiya la silenció con otro beso, este aún más largo. "Seiya." Susurró sin aliento.

Él colocó un dedo en los labios de ella, "No puedo explicarlo, pero de alguna forma sé que te he amado en otra vida y debo estar a tu lado, se siente correcto. Pero, ahora me marcho. Si me quieres tendrás que tomar la decisión de estar conmigo."

La Princesa Serena se quedo sentada allí, sorprendida mientras él se levantó, alejándose de ella.

Serena volteó hacia la Reina Serenity, "Los habría amado a los dos también."

La Reina Serenity asintió, "Si, así es. Pero por favor, debemos adelantarnos unos días mas para que puedas ver tu decisión."

El mundo a su alrededor giró una vez mas y estaban en el salón del trono. La reina y la princesa de ese tiempo, las cuatro inner scouts, el Principe Darien, la Princesa Kakyuu y los Starlights estaban todos reunidos, pero los Starlights estaban en su forma masculina. La reina estaba hablando, "Princesa, Starlights, estamos tristes por su repentina partida."

La Princesa Kakyuu miró brevemente a Seiya, que tenia la cara llena de emociones mientras miraba a la Princesa Serena, quien le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos llenos de conflicto. "Bueno su alteza, originalmente habíamos planeado permanecer por mas tiempo, pero circunstancias imprevistas demandan que nos marchemos enseguida."

El Príncipe Darien resopló y dijo en un tono bajo, "No lo suficientemente rápido."

La Princesa Serena rompió el contacto visual que mantenía con Seiya para mirar al Príncipe Darien, quien volteó la cara. Serena notó que los ojos de Darien parecían estar llenos de algo muy cercano al asco. "Esta resentido con ella, conmigo." Serena dijo a su madre.

La Reina Serenity simplemente dijo, "¿No estarías tu resentida si él hubiese estado con otra chica mientras decía amarte a ti, no una, vez sino varias, en las ultimas semanas?"

Serena miró pensativamente la escena ante ella; la Reina Serenity estaba hablando nuevamente, "Esperamos que regresen pronto."

La Princesa Kakyuu miró a Seiya, "Lo siento su majestad pero no creo que estemos visitando por un buen tiempo."

La Princesa Serena estaba sacudiendo la cabeza ante estas palabras, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. El Príncipe Darien gruñó y comenzó a salir del salón. La Princesa Kakyuu y los Starlights también se marchaban, en dirección opuesta. Serena observaba mientras la princesa volteaba la cabeza entre ambos. "Espera," finalmente grito la princesa. "Seiya, no te vayas."

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente y Serena se encontró nuevamente en la luna, en su propio tiempo. Su madre la miraba pensativamente. Serena se alejó y miró hacia las estrellas. "Escogí a Seiya." Susurró.

"Si hija mía, lo habrías hecho. No tengo todas las respuestas, pero a pesar que tú y Darien comparten una conexión maravillosa y un amor especial, tu corazón aparentemente siempre encontrara su camino hacia Seiya."

"Madre, si sabias esto, ¿por que no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué dejar que continuara atándome a Darien si Seiya y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos mutuamente?"

"Honestamente hija, no siempre vi este pasado alterno. No llegó hasta mí hasta que Rini viajo a través del tiempo. Y vi como fueron las cosas para ti, con el regreso de Rini, y supe que aunque te dijera que estabas destinada a estar con otro no renunciarías a tu hija. Así que observé, y cuando vi a Seiya supe que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Pero no interferí, incluso cuando estabas tan dolida el año pasado y estabas confundida entre los dos hombres que amabas. Sabía que necesitabas darte cuenta por ti misma y decidir si podías amar o no a Seiya, como lo hubieras hecho en el Milenio de Plata si el Negaverso no hubiera aparecido previniendo la visita de la Princesa Kakyuu y sus Starlights."

Serena asintió, "Creo que de alguna manera siempre supe que mi camino y el de Seiya estaban cruzados, especialmente cuando se fueron desde el techo de la escuela. Sentí como si una parte de mi fuera arrancada, pero pensé que con Darien de vuelta todo estaría bien. Pero no fue así."

La Reina Serenity asintió y luego dijo seriamente, "Hija mía, escucha con cuidado, nuestro tiempo se esta por terminar. Ahí una nueva amenaza contra la vida que conoces y tu y mi nieta estarán en riesgo."

"¿Sabes que es esta nueva amenaza, madre?"

"No estoy segura, pero no puedo evitar sentir una conexión entre este mal y el de Caos." La Reina Serenity dijo abrazando a Serena

Serena susurró, "Tendré cuidado, y me asegurare que todos los que quiero estén a salvo." Serena se sintió alejarse de su madre y desvanecerse hasta llegar a su propio mundo. Se sentó y vio a las chicas a su alrededor."

"¿Y bien?" Raye preguntó.

"¿Encontraste las respuestas que buscabas?" Cuestionó Luna.

Serena asintió y se sentó por completo, de frente a todos. "Si, las encontré. Mi madre me mostró como hubiese sido mi vida pasada si el Negaverso no hubiese invadido. Y, en esa vida, Seiya y yo también nos encontramos. Puedo sentirme libre de dejar ir a Darien y aceptar mi vida con Seiya. Creo que tomará algo de tiempo para que mi corazón deje ir a Darien, ha estado en el centro de él por tanto tiempo, pero sé que eventualmente lo dejará ir por completo."

Lita movió la cabeza, "Me alegra que la visita con tu madre te haya traído paz."

Amy lucía insegura cuando preguntó, "¿Dijo algo la Reina Serenity acerca del nuevo enemigo al que nos enfrentamos?"

Serena asintió nuevamente, "Si, ella no esta segura pero siente una conexión entre este nuevo enemigo y Caos."

Artemis y Luna se miraron mutuamente, entonces Artemis habló, "No quiero que te preocupes Princesa. Luna y yo seguiremos buscando información sobre este nuevo enemigo. Tú solo preocúpate de cuidarte y planear tu boda."

Serena sonrió, "Si pero primero creo que quiero algo de comer y luego dormir un poco. Y luego de esa siesta quiero ir a la tienda nueva a probarme unos vestidos. Luego, junto a la tienda nueva hay una cafetería, quiero probar su te importado y talvez comer un postre."

Raye movió la cabeza, "Bueno, será mejor que dejemos el vestido de novia de ultimo porque por la forma en la que come no le va a quedar si lo compra ahora."

Serena miró amenazadoramente a Raye y a los pocos segundos estaban discutiendo. Los demás solo movieron sus cabezas de un lado a otro y rieron.

* * *

**N/A: **un capítulo de lleno de eventos y creo que el más largo hasta ahora, fueron 18 paginas de Word

... los ataques decidí ponerlos en español para evitar toda la confusión que ha surgido con los nombres de los personajes... los ataques de los villanos son invento de la autora junto con el personaje que los realiza y el nombre del mismo (que será revelado mas adelante), los nombres en español de dichos ataques son invento mio

... las iniciales que aparecieron en el summary, las cambie para que no añadan mas confusión, pero RxY eran Rei/Yuichiro(Chad) y M/M eran Makoto/Motoki(Andrew)... lo siento, fue un lapso mental, no sé porque las puse en japonés... ahora están con las mismas iniciales de los nombres usados en la historia (R/C y L/A)

... el el próximo capítulo: la boda

... de las imagenes que recomiendo de , la que se llama "Why do you weep?" corresponde a este capítulo... los enlaces a esa imagen y todas las demas están en mi perfil.

... gracias por todos sus comentarios, son muy apreciados y trataré de seguir respondiendo a sus preguntas e inquietudes personalmente


	12. Chapter 12

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**N/A: **este capitulo contiene tres canciones, para no revelar nada antes de tiempo, la información de ellas esta al final.

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Raye movió la cabeza, "Bueno, será mejor que dejemos el vestido de novia de ultimo porque por la forma en la que come no le va a quedar si lo compra ahora."

Serena miró amenazadoramente a Raye y a los pocos segundos estaban discutiendo. Los demás solo movieron sus cabezas de un lado a otro y rieron.

**En el parque, diez días mas tarde**

El sol estaba brillando fuertemente y compartiendo el cielo con la luna, la cual parecía brillar mientras los rayos de luz llegaban hasta ella. En el centro del parque, entre los árboles florecidos, había muchas personas reunidas, tanto jóvenes como mayores. Todos estaban allí para celebrar la unión de Seiya Kou con Serena Tsukino.

Frente a la multitud había un árbol adornado con rosas y lilas, donde se encontraba un sacerdote. Junto al sacerdote estaba parado Seiya, tocando nerviosamente los gemelos en las mangas de su traje en forma de luna creciente, en combinación con sus aretes. Su traje negro y su chaleco rojo lo hacían lucir deslumbrante mientras la ligera brisa movía su cabello haciéndolo flotar a sus espaldas. Miró hacia su lado derecho donde se encontraba Taiki, como su padrino. Junto a Taiki estaban Sammy, Chad y Andrew, cada uno luciendo espectaculares. Todos voltearon al escuchar el cambio en la música y comenzó el desfile de las damas. Molly fue la primera es salir, seguida de Lita, Raye y Amy. Seiya les sonrió a las chicas, todas lucían bellas en sus vestidos. Las faldas llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenían tirantes finos en los hombros: el de Amy era turquesa, el de Raye rojo, el de Lita verde oscuro y el de Molly naranja. Seiya no dejo de notar las miradas cariñosas que cada una de las chicas le dio a uno de los muchachos a su lado. Se rió internamente al pensar que Chad estaba finalmente rompiendo el muro que Raye tenía alrededor y ganándose su corazón. Él y Serena habían hablado sobre eso la noche anterior después de la cena, cuando él la acompañó a su casa. Seiya pensó en esa conversación y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

_Flashback_

Seiya acompañaba a Serena a su casa, tomados de los brazos. Le sonrió mirándola bajo la luz de la luna. "Estoy de acuerdo Bombón. Chad y Raye hacen buena pareja."

Serena suspiró, "Solo espero que algún día puedan ser tan felices como nosotros dos."

Seiya dejó de caminar un segundo y haló a Serena volteándola hacia él, "¿En serio? ¿Aún estas segura que quieres casarte conmigo mañana?"

Serena se rió, sus ojos brillando, "No me digas que el súper confiado Seiya Kou tiene dudas sobre algo."

Seiya rió ante la burla de ella, pero volvió a mirarla seriamente. "Quiero mas que nada en el mundo que seas feliz y sé que… bueno, pensabas que te casarías con otra persona mañana, no conmigo…"

Serena sonrió y levanto la mano para tocar su cara, "Si quieres hacerme feliz, estarás mañana al final del pasillo y me tomaras como esposa."

Seiya se inclinó un poco, dudó por un segundo y luego la besó suavemente. "Serena, te prometo, con toda la vida que tengo, que te haré feliz."

Serena sonrió, "Te veré mañana. Seré la que luzca deslumbrante en el vestido blanco."

_Fin del flashback_

Seiya sintió algo ardiendo en su corazón cuando vio a Serena al comienzo del pasillo, con su padre. Su vestido blanco, con cintas azules oscuras atadas en la cintura, y fluyendo hacia atrás junto con la cola. Era un vestido sin tirantes y su cuello estaba adornado por un collar de perlas que su madre le había prestado. Llevaba un velo fijado por una nueva tiara de perlas y diamantes que Luna y Artemis se habían entregado esa mañana. Llevaba guantes blancos antiguos que las scouts le habían buscado. Seiya sonrió porque su Bombón había cumplido con su petición y había arreglado su cabello de la forma que siempre lo usaba, en sus dos colas, como más le gustaba a él. Sin embargo, había pequeñas flores blancas y perlas entrelazadas con el pelo, que brillaban cuando les daba la luz del sol.

Los ojos de Seiya nunca se apartaron de los de ella hasta que su padre se la entregó, entonces alejó la mirada el tiempo suficiente para darle la mano a su padre. La pareja volteó hacia el ministro, al momento que notaron lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de sus amigos. El servicio comenzó; la pareja repitió las palabras que debían y al momento de decir los votos, que habían acordado escribir los suyos propios, Seiya comenzó, sus manos tomando las de Serena y sus ojos mirándola profundamente.

"Serena, creo que ningún hombre debe hacer una promesa que no pueda cumplir, así que cuando digo estas palabras, esta es mi promesa y mi vinculo hacia ti. Prometo que cuidare de ti y te protegeré. Me encargaré de que tu sonrisa siga brillando y que tu encantadora risa nunca deje de existir. Te doy todo lo que tengo, pero en especial, te doy mi corazón. Te doy mi corazón sin restricciones porque no hay limite para el amor que tengo por ti." Al decir estas palabras, los ojos de Seiya se llenaron de lágrimas y el sol parecía brillar mas fuerte en el cielo, causando que una calidez gentil e inmensa recorriera por todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Serena se desbordaron cuando comenzó a hablar, "Seiya, mi más querido amigo, tú eres el faro en mi vida. Eres esa luz brillante que me guía en la oscuridad y trae alegría a mi corazón. Prometo que seré una esposa fiel y me dedicaré a que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote como tú siempre me has apoyado a mí, en especial cuando me he encontrado tropezando con los muchos obstáculos que la vida nos ha arrojado. Prometo que a partir de este día, tú serás el único hombre en mi corazón porque te pertenece solo a ti. Y hasta con el último aliento que tenga, me esforzaré de brindarte la misma felicidad que tú me brindas a mi."

Incluso antes de que el ministro terminara de decir que podía besar a la novia, Seiya había tomando a Serena y tocado sus labios con los suyos, sus lagrimas mezclándose unas con las de ella en el abrazo. Ya no eran dos sino uno, y en el cielo, la luna y el sol brillaron fuertemente, bañando con su calidez no solo a la Tierra, sino al universo completo. La calidez de su amor.

Seiya y Serena terminaron su abrazo y sonrieron el uno al otro, antes de voltear hacia sus familiares y amigos, ahora como el Sr. y la Sra. Seiya Kou. Fueron recibidos con un tremendo aplauso; Serena vio a sus padres parados al frente tomados de las manos con lágrimas corriendo por sus caras mientras le sonreían a ella y Seiya. Caminaron hacia delante y se detuvieron para abrazar a sus padres, antes de continuar avanzando. Serena sonrió cuando vio a las cuatro outer scouts de pie juntas, e incluso Amara estaba sonriendo.

Seiya susurró al oído de Serena, "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Bombón."

Serena miró hacia arriba y preguntó emocionada, "Oh, ¿y qué es?"

Él señaló hacia el camino que pasaba por el parque. Serena se sorprendió al ver un carruaje blanco, adornado con rosas y lilas. El carruaje estaba guiado por diez caballos de paso fino, con adornos de rosas blancas. Ante la señal de Seiya los dos hombres del carruaje desenrollaron una alfombra roja desde la puerta del carruaje hasta los pies de la pareja. Serena volteó hacia él y sonrió cuando él entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y la guió hacia el carruaje. La ayudó a subir y luego tomó asiento a su lado. Ella se recostó de él comenzar a rodar, en camino al salón donde tendrían la recepción.

"Serena, nunca he estado tan feliz." Seiya dijo, sonriendo hacia abajo a la mujer que tenia la cabeza en su pecho.

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Seiya, necesito que sepas que te amo, y que todo lo que dije hace un rato fue en serio." Serena dijo, separándose de el para mirarlo, sonriendo dulcemente.

Seiya sonrió y beso su frente, luego movió su mano colocándola sobre el vientre de ella y susurró, "Serena hay mucho mas que quería decirte, pero con tanto publico no pude, así que tengo otro voto que hacer. Te prometo que no sólo te amaré a ti con todo mi corazón y mi alma, pero también amare a la criatura que llevas dentro ahora, con todo lo que tengo. Ella solo tendrá amor, te lo prometo."

Serena suspiró de felicidad y cubrió la mano de Seiya con la suya, recostándose de el nuevamente, "Lo sé Seiya, lo sé."

Ambos disfrutaron el resto del camino hacia la recepción mientras el sol y la luna observaban desde el cielo.

**En la recepción**

El carruaje, luego de un extenso paseo por el parque y algunas partes de la ciudad, llego al salón donde todos esperaban, y uno de los hombres abrió la puerta del carruaje. Seiya saltó hacia abajo y tomó la mano de Serena para ayudarla a bajar. Besó su mano suavemente antes de ponerla en su brazo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Se detuvieron un momento mientras su maestro de ceremonias anunciaba, "Señoras y señores, por favor demos la bienvenida, en su primera aparición publica, al Sr. y Sra. Seiya Kou."

Serena no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara al entrar de la mano de Seiya y ver todas las caras sonrientes de su familia y amigos. Movió la mano vigorosamente saludando al ver a las scouts al frente del salón. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies, pero sintió los brazos fuertes de Seiya sosteniéndola. Volteó la cara para sonreírle a su esposo y sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante la idea: estaba casada. Inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a su esposo, que le daba la mano a su padre. Volvió a la realidad cuando su padre volteo para abrazarla.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Serena. Espero que seas feliz." Ken dijo mientras sostenía a su hija de cerca.

"Lo soy papa. Te prometo que soy feliz." Serena dijo, sintiendo una lagrima de felicidad escapar desde el borde de su ojo.

Se alejó de su padre para sonreírle. Vio que Seiya tenia el brazo extendido hacia ella, y al darle la mano la haló para susurrarle, "Tengo otra sorpresa para ti, esposa."

Serena le dio una sonrisa amplia, "Bueno, esposo, deberás tener cuidado, estás creando un alto precedente para las sorpresas el día de hoy. Te será mas difícil mantener ese estándar en nuestro matrimonio mas adelante."

Seiya solo rió y la llevó al centro de la pista de baile. Indicó para que la luz los enfocara a ellos y tomó el micrófono que le entrego el Dj. "Damas y caballeros. Quiero agradecerles por estar con mi esposa y conmigo en el día de hoy, para celebrar nuestro matrimonio. Estamos muy felices de tenerlos aquí como invitados. Si me siguen el juego por unos minutos, he escrito una canción especial para esta ocasión y quisiera cantársela a mi esposa." Seiya tomo la mano izquierda de su esposa con la izquierda suya, sintiendo sus anillos, grabados con los símbolos de la luna, el sol y las estrellas, rozar entre ellos. Comenzó a cantar:

_Nunca pensé encontrar_

_A quien me hiciera siempre sonreír_

_Hasta que un día ahí_

_A una chica vi_

_Mi vida cambio_

_Y ahora tú estas aquí_

_So…_

_Ven conmigo, acércate_

_Quiero compartir tu destino_

_No puedo imaginar a nadie más_

_Tú eres todo lo que quiero _

_Y no necesito más._

_Parado aquí_

_Puedo ver las dudas _

_En tu mirada y te pido_

_Que confíes en mí_

_Te enseñaré el camino_

_Y lograré que tus sueños_

_Brillen tanto_

_Como la luz del sol_

_So…_

_Ven conmigo, acércate_

_Quiero compartir tu destino_

_No puedo imaginar a nadie más_

_Tú eres todo lo que quiero _

_Y no necesito más_

_La Luna ilumina_

_A la Tierra en la noche_

_Con una luz llena de amor_

_Y tú eres_

_El poder en mí_

_Que me hace brillar_

_So… _

_Ven conmigo, acércate_

_Quiero compartir tu destino_

_No puedo imaginar a nadie más_

_Tú eres todo lo que quiero_

_Y no necesito más_

_Y… no necesito más_

Serena estaba sonriendo y llorando cuando el terminó de cantar. Él devolvió el micrófono y volteó hacia ella. "Aún necesita un poco de arreglo, pero es la canción que estuvo en mi corazón cuando pensé en ti, como mi esposa."

Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. "Está perfecta. Gracias."

Alguien hizo sonar su copa con un cuchillo y todos los demás le siguieron, indicando que querían que el novio y la novia compartieran un beso. Seiya sonrió y dijo, "Bueno, hay que complacer a la multitud." Bajó la cabeza acercándose a ella y sintió su corazón acelerarse al sentir sus labios contras los de ella.

Serena suspiró de felicidad cuando se separaron un poco para dirigirse a su lugar en la mesa principal. Ella estaba ansiosa por la comida, todo esto de la boda le estaba dando hambre. Pensó que eso estaba bien, después de todo ella estaba comiendo por dos ahora y sabia que la otra persona podía comer tanto como ella, lo que hizo que sonriera. "¿Seiya?"

"¿Si Bombón?"

"Acabo de pensar en algo."

"Oh no, ella esta pensando, ¡cuidado todo el mundo!" Él bromeó.

"El brindis. No puedo tomar champaña."

Seiya rió, "Entonces, es bueno que uno de los dos de esta relación siempre se adelante a las cosas. Me encargué que tu copa fuera llenada solo con jugo de uva."

Serena movió la cabeza, "No se que haría sin ti."

Seiya sonrió y levantó una ceja, "Bueno, seguro te perderías por completo, pero es bueno para ti que nunca tengas que averiguarlo."

Serena se rió ante su arrogancia constante. "Si, lo sé. Me tengo que quedar contigo. Ninguna otra mujer aguantaría eso ego tuyo."

Seiya rió mientras comenzaban a traer los platos de comida. "Bueno, creo que hay muchas mujeres que darían lo que fuera por aguantarme, con todo y ego. Mala suerte para ellas que te di mi corazón a ti hace mucho tiempo."

Serena sonrió y comenzó a comer de su pescado relleno de cangrejo. Seiya lo había sugerido, y ella no se estaba quejando, estaba delicioso. "Seiya, esto esta maravilloso." Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

Seiya rió, "Que bien, me alegro que lo estés disfrutando por que estoy casi seguro que el fotógrafo acaba de tomar una foto tuya con la boca llena de comida."

"¿Qué?" Serena dijo mortificada.

Seiya rió por un momento, pero su expresión se torno seria al ver a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie y acercarse al micrófono. Taiki aclaró su garganta, "Disculpen por favor. Se que están comiendo, pero si me cedieran su atención por solo un momento, quisiera decir unas palabras a mi mejor amigo y su esposa." Taiki hizo una pausa cuando todos aplaudieron, "Para los que no me conocen, yo soy Taiki; Seiya y yo hemos sido amigos toda nuestras vidas. Él puede ser un poco difícil en ocasiones, pero nunca he conocido a un amigo más leal que él. Y, nunca lo he visto tan feliz como cuando esta contigo, Serena. De verdad creo que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Así que, les pido a todos los presentes que levanten sus copas conmigo, para desearles a estos dos un feliz matrimonio, lleno de emociones. ¡Salud!" Habiendo dicho esto, Taiki tomo un trago de su copa de champaña, seguido de todos los demás invitados.

Serena se puso de pie y besó a Taiki en la mejilla. "Gracias."

Taiki susurró, "De nada, Princesa."

Seiya le dio la mano a su mejor amigo, y luego sonrió al abrazarlo. "Taiki, eres como un hermano para mi."

Todos disfrutaron la música suave mientras estaban comiendo. Varias veces la gente hizo sonar sus copas indicando que querían que la pareja se besara. Serena gruñó luego de la cuarta vez, "¿No entienden que estoy tratando de comer?"

Seiya sonrió mientras fingía sentirse herido, "¿Qué, menos de dos horas y ya te cansaste de besarme?" Rió cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, y levantó un dedo para callarla, "Bombón, no todos aquí saben lo en serio que tomas tu comida. ¿Ya terminaste?"

Serena asintió, "Si, ¿Por qué?"

Seiya señaló hacia el padre de Serena que se dirigía hacia ella. "Porque tu padre quiere bailar contigo."

Ken Tsukino extendió la mano y guió a su hija hacia la pista de baile. El Dj comenzó a tocar 'Una Canción Para Mi Hija' y ambos comenzaron a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música.

_Sólo hace unos días_

_Te tuve en mis brazos_

_Creciste hasta hacerte niña_

_Con una bella infancia_

_Y parece que solo voltee_

_Y te veo en sus brazos_

_Oh, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos_

_Mi hija es la novia_

_Supongo que siempre supe_

_Que este día llegaría pronto_

_Aún me pregunto cuando te miro_

_Qué paso con todos esos años_

_Y las palabras no pueden expresar_

_Lo que siento por dentro_

_Oh, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos_

_Mi hija es la novia_

_Todas las risas y todas las lágrimas_

_Los días soleados y la lluvia_

_Reviviría cada momento nuevamente_

_Si pudiera regresar atrás_

_Y ahora amor, el momento llegó_

_De seguir tu propio camino_

_Así que te deseo toda la felicidad_

_Y las bendiciones en este día_

_Y espero que el amor que te he dado siempre_

_Te sirva de guía_

_Oh, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos_

_Mi hija_

_Oh, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos_

_Mi hija_

_Oh, mi angel y mi orgullo_

_Mi hija es la novia_

Había pocos ojos secos en el salón cuando la música termino, y Ken besó la frente de su hija. Tomó su mano y la llevo hacia donde Seiya estaba parado junto a Ikuko y a Sammy. Llevando a cabo la tradición, colocó la mano de su hija en la de Seiya, y apretó ambas manos con las dos suyas. Miró a Seiya a los ojos, "Gracias. Gracias por hacerla feliz. A partir de este momento, te considero como hijo mío."

Ikuko colocó su mano en el hombro de Seiya, "También yo."

Serena rió levemente ante la expresión en la cara de Seiya, "No creo haberte visto sin palabras antes."

Seiya se recuperó y miró a ambos padres, "Estoy anonadado. Gracias."

Ikuko lo besó en la mejilla y abrazó a su hija antes de llevar a su esposo hacia algunos de los invitados del otro lado del salón. Seiya y Serena miraron a Sammy, quien estaba halando su corbata y murmurando algo acerca de que su hermana quería matarlo con esa cosa. Serena miró hacia la pista de baile donde casi todos los invitados se encontraban. Vio que todas las scouts excepto Hotaru estaban bailando. Hotaru lucia algo fuera de ambiente, ya que era la persona más joven en todo el salón.

Serena sonrió picaramente y colocó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sammy. "Oye Sammy, ¿Por qué no invitas a Hotaru a bailar?"

Sammy resopló y miro a su hermana, "¿Estas bromeando cierto?"

Los ojos de Serena brillaron cuando dijo, "¿Por qué no? Mira lo sola que se ve, deberías ser un buen chico e invitarla a bailar."

Sammy miró hacia donde ella señalaba y notó que tenia razón, pero sacudió la cabeza, "No gracias, yo, eh… no tengo ganas de bailar."

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas falsas y comenzó a sollozar, "Oh Sammy, tu quieres arruinar el día de mi boda y no ayudar a que todos mis invitados se diviertan."

Los ojos de Sammy se hicieron grandes ante el temor, "Oh Dios, vas a comenzar a llorar y patalear hasta que consigas lo que quieres, ¿no es cierto?"

Serena movió la cabeza, era cierto, y Seiya sonrío, "Sammy, lo siento. Tendrás que hacer lo que ella quiere."

Sammy gruñó y camino hacia el otro lado del salón donde Hotaru estaba sentada. Extendió su mano, "Vamos, no te quedes ahí sentada. Párate y baila conmigo."

Hotaru miró hacia arriba sorprendida, "Disculpa."

Sammy la miró y tragó en seco al ver lo bonita que se veía en su vestido color lila, pero respiró profundo para no sonrojarse, "Si no bailas conmigo, su alteza va a hacer un berrinche digno de la realeza." Sammy dijo señalando con su pulgar por encima de su hombro, en dirección a Serena.

La expresión de sorpresa de Hotaru se hizo mayor, "¿Su alteza? ¿Cómo supis…? Espera, ¿Qué?"

Sammy arrugó la frente, "Serena, ella quiere que baile contigo, así que vamos a bailar, porque ella es una malcriada y actúa como si fuera una princesa o algo parecido. Así que, ¿te vas a parar o me vas a dejar con la mano extendida como un idiota?"

Hotaru respiró, regañándose a si misma mentalmente por pensar que este tonto chico, igualmente malcriado, podría saber acerca de la princesa. Puso su mano sobre la de él, si su princesa quería que bailara con él, lo haría. Él la halo inesperadamente, y Hotaru tropezó contra él. Él la atrapo y rió, causando que ella se sonrojara. La llevó hacia la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse con el ritmo junto con todos los demás. Hotaru no acostumbraba bailar, pero Sammy había asistido a algunas fiestas con sus padres, así que la guió cuando fue necesario. Ni Sammy ni Hotaru se dieron cuenta cuando Serena se acerco al Dj y le susurró al oído. De un momento a otro, la música cambio y comenzó una canción romántica. Sammy miró a Hotaru nerviosamente antes tomar su mano y comenzar a moverse con la música, tragando una vez mas cuando ella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Serena rió entre dientes mientras los miraba. Seiya estaba parado detrás de ella sacudiendo la cabeza, "Eres una mujer malvada."

"Oh calla. ¿No se ven lindos?" Ella dijo volteando hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa; a ella le encantaba ver felices a los demás, era una de las cosas que él amaba sobre ella. "Si Bombón. Pero no tan lindos como tú con esa enorme sonrisa."

El Dj se dirigió a ellos para preguntarles si estaban listos para su primer baile, Seiya le dijo que pusiera una canción más y entonces estarían listos. Serena le dijo, "Espero que te guste la canción que escogí para nosotros."

Seiya sonrió, "Mientras no diga 'lárgate y no vuelvas mas', no creo que haya ningún problema."

Serena lo tomó del brazo cuando él intentó alejarse, "Es en serio. Significó mucho para mi que me dejaras escoger la canción. Espero que te guste la sorpresa que he preparado para ti."

Seiya se paró de frente a ella y miro esos ojos azules, "Estoy seguro que me encantará." Besó su frente y caminó hacia el manager de los Three Lights que estaba cerca.

Serena lo vio alejarse, notando lo bien que lucia en su traje negro. Miró a su alrededor y vio como todas las mujeres lo seguían con la mirada, movió la cabeza y tocó su vientre. Él podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, no tenía que casarse con una que estuviera aún en proceso de olvidar a otro hombre, y ciertamente no tenía que casarse con una que estuviera embarazada de otro. De repente se sintió culpable: como podía pedirle esto, estaba siendo egoísta. Sintió que la miraban y levantó la vista para verlo a él. Él le sonrió y le pico un ojo. La música se detuvo y el Dj anunció que la pareja tendría su primer baile. Todos los invitados se alejaron de la pista de baile para hacerles espacio a los novios.

Seiya se reunió con ella en la pista de baile y la haló hacia sus brazos. Ella puso su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y entrelazo los dedos de su otra mano con la izquierda de él. Sintió su anillo contra sus dedos, y la culpa que estaba sintiendo se hizo mayor. Seiya se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído, "Sé lo que estas pensando. Y, solo quiero que sepas, que soy tu esposo porque te amo. Y sentirte culpable por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del universo, es algo tonto."

Serena alejó la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, "¿Cómo es que me conoces tanto?"

Seiya rió, "Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Si lo hiciera, perdería la gracia. Y me gustaría que pasen al menos cien años antes de que eso suceda."

Serena rió antes de responder, "¿Que, solo cien anos? ¿Estas tan cansado?"

Seiya le sonrió para levantar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que Raye estaba hablando por el micrófono. "Serena le pidió a Seiya que le permitiera escoger la canción, y quiso sorprenderlo escogiendo una de sus canciones favoritas que ella considera describe bastante bien lo que siente por su esposo. Para sorprenderlo aún más, nos pidió a Chad y a mi que la cantáramos juntos." Raye volteo para indicar al Dj que podían comenzar y la pareja comenzó a cantar 'Al Comenzar'.

Serena miró a Seiya a los ojos cuando comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Él movió la cabeza sorprendido, "Bombón, aun logras sorprenderme."

Ella sonrió y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

_Dos extraños_

_Comenzó la jornada_

_No soñamos_

_Lo que iba a pasar_

_Y ahora aquí_

_De repente me encuentro_

_Contigo al comenzar_

_Nadie dijo_

_Que te encontraría_

_No esperaba_

_Lo que hiciste en mí_

_La esperanza perdí_

_Y tú me recordaste_

_Que esto acaba de empezar_

_La vida es el que camino que quiero andar_

_El amor es un río en el que quiero flotar_

_La vida es el camino ahora y por siempre_

_Una hermosa jornada_

_Aquí estaré cuando el mundo se detenga_

_Aquí estaré cuando pase la tormenta_

_Al final yo quiero estar _

_Contigo al comenzar_

_Dos extraños_

_Una loca aventura_

_Nuestros sueños_

_Se harían realidad_

_Y ahora aquí_

_Sin temerle al futuro_

_Contigo al comenzar_

_La vida es el camino que quiero andar_

_El amor es un río en el que quiero flotar_

_La vida es el camino ahora y por siempre_

_Una hermosa jornada_

_Aquí estaré cuando el mundo se detenga_

_Aquí estaré cuando pase la tormenta_

_Al final yo quiero estar_

_Contigo al comenzar_

_Sabía que alguien había_

_Igual que yo en soledad_

_He esperado tanto tiempo_

_Para estar a tu lado_

_Y nada nos va a separar_

_La vida es el camino que quiero andar_

_El amor es un río en el que quiero flotar_

_La vida es el camino ahora y por siempre_

_Una hermosa jornada_

_Aquí estaré cuando el mundo se detenga_

_Aquí estaré cuando pase la tormenta_

_Al final yo quiero estar_

_Contigo al comenzar_

_La vida es el camino que quiero andar_

_El amor es un río en el que quiero flotar_

_Comenzó la jornada_

_La vida es el camino que quiero andar_

_El amor es un río en el que quiero flotar_

_Al final yo quiero estar_

_Contigo al comenzar_

Cuando la canción terminó Seiya besó la mano de Serena, luego su frente, y tras algunos aplausos, besó sus labios suavemente. Ambos sonrieron al mirar hacia Raye y Chad y verlos tomados de las manos susurrándose al oído mutuamente. Serena sonrió ante la expresión de felicidad en la cara de su amiga. Miro a Amy y Lita, quienes movieron la cabeza estando de acuerdo, no necesitaban palabras para entender: Raye estaba finalmente deshaciendo el muro alrededor de su corazón. La sonrisa de Serena se hizo mayor al ver a Taiki llevando a Amy y a Andrew llevando a Lita hacia la pista de baile.

Seiya miro a la pequeña rubia a su lado, "Oye Bombón, si sigues sonriendo se te va a quedar la cara así."

Serena se recostó de su brazo un poco mas mientras señalaba a sus amigos. "Estoy tan contenta que todos estén felices."

Los ojos de Seiya se nublaron por un segundo, "Yo también. Solo desearía… "

Serena asintió, "Lo se. Yo también desearía que Mina y Yaten estuvieran aquí."

Seiya le apretó la mano y la guió por la multitud. Sonrieron y agradecieron a sus amigos por venir, mientras disfrutaban hablar con algunos que no habían visto en largo tiempo. Serena se alegró de ver que su antigua profesora, la señorita Haruna, era ahora la señora Sokita y tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Luego de aproximada mente media hora de compartir con sus invitados, cortaron el pastel de bodas, que era de cinco capas adornado con estrellas plateadas y con la figurita de hombre besando a una mujer en frente a una luna creciente. Todos los invitados les gritaban para que se llenaran las caras de pastel, pero Seiya y Serena se dieron pequeños pedazos de pastel en la boca mutuamente en lugar de hacerlo, porque habían hablado de eso la noche antes y llegaron a la conclusión que esa tradición reflejaba como se tratarían durante su matrimonio. A medida que la noche fue progresando, los novios disfrutaron ver a Taiki y Amy bastante sonrojados cuando ella atrapó en ramo de la novia y él atrapo la liga. Más tarde Serena se burló de Amy, quien aún estaba sin habla luego de haber sobrevivido a la vergüenza de que Taiki le pusiera la liga con su boca.

Cuando la noche estaba por terminar, las scouts rodearon a su princesa. Ella las miro a cada una, sonriendo. "Estoy tan contenta de que todas estén aquí conmigo esta noche. Me gustaría, si no les molesta, que hiciéramos un brindis por nosotras y por Mina, aunque ella no este aquí con nosotras."

Todas aceptaron y tomaron una copa, las copas de Serena y Hotaru contenían jugo de uva. Levantaron sus copas y Serena dijo, "Por la amistad duradera, por que la unión de cariño y confianza nunca se rompa."

Tomaron un trago y Amara habló, "Por nuestra princesa, que tiene nuestro cariño y lealtad."

"Salud." Todas dijeron levantando sus copas una vez más.

Serena sonrió y dijo, "Las quiero a todas."

* * *

**N/A: **quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas que sé que tuvo el capitulo pasado, lo traduje rapidísimo para no tardar mas en subirlo y sé que no fue uno de mis mejores trabajos, espero de verdad que este esté mejor.

… la canción que canta Seiya es creación de la autora y traducción mía, lo siento, no es una canción de verdad

… la canción que Serena baila con su papa, es "A Song For My Daughter" de Marc Cohn, no nos pertenece, yo solo traduje la letra

… la canción de Serena y Seiya es "At The Beginning" de Richard Marx y Donna Lewis, con esa me inspiré y la traduje tratando de seguir el ritmo original, por eso esta un poquito alterada, pero no mucho, a mi parecer quedo bastante bien… la versión original en ingles esta en internet en general y en youtube en particular

… la profesora que se menciona es la señorita Sakurada Haruna (Haruna era su nombre), en inglés le cambiaron el nombre a Patricia Haruna y si no me equivoco en español se llamaba Mónica (no recuerdo el apellido)… es la profesora de Serena, Molly y Melvin en la primera temporada, que siempre la regañaba por llegar tarde

… la escena de la liga entre Taiki y Amy es por la tradición, básicamente americana, que luego de tirar el ramo a las mujeres, el novio le quita la liga de la pierna a la novia con su boca y la tira a los hombres… el que la atrape deberá ponérsela con la boca a su pareja y se supone que él será el próximo en casarse de los hombres allí presentes… al igual que la próxima mujer en casarse será la que atrape el ramo.

… el próximo capitulo: Seiya lleva a Serena a su departamento, la primera noche juntos después de casados… y otra propuesta de matrimonio.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Cuando la noche estaba por terminar, las scouts rodearon a su princesa. Ella las miro a cada una, sonriendo. "Estoy tan contenta de que todas estén aquí conmigo esta noche. Me gustaría, si no les molesta, que hiciéramos un brindis por nosotras y por Mina, aunque ella no este aquí con nosotras."

Todas aceptaron y tomaron una copa, las copas de Serena y Hotaru contenían jugo de uva. Levantaron sus copas y Serena dijo, "Por la amistad duradera, por que la unión de cariño y confianza nunca se rompa."

Tomaron un trago y Amara habló, "Por nuestra princesa, que tiene nuestro cariño y lealtad."

"Salud." Todas dijeron levantando sus copas una vez más.

Serena sonrió y dijo, "Las quiero a todas."

**El apartamento de Seiya y Serena**

Serena estaba sentada en la limosina jugando nerviosamente con su cabello. Ahora que la ceremonia y la recepción habían terminado, ella y Seiya estaban solos y Serena estaba aterrorizada. Ella era su esposa y Seiya esperaría que actuara como tal. Él bajó de la limosina por su lado y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de ella. Tomó su mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo. Ella sonrió forzosamente cuando él la miró y vio como su mirada cambiaba. Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando él la levantó en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Serena dijo sorprendida.

Seiya miró la expresión en su cara, "¿No se supone que el novio cargue a la novia al entrar?"

Serena rió nerviosamente, "Oh, si, eso creo. Se supone que es de buena suerte."

Seiya asintió y con ella en brazos entró mientras el portero sostenía la puerta abierta. Serena estaba nerviosa, no conocía el apartamento. Seiya había querido sorprenderla, y mirando a su alrededor notó que se encontraban en un edificio de alta categoría, había candelabros, una fuente y esculturas que lucían costosas. Notó que Seiya miraba fijamente hacia delante y recostó la cabeza del pecho de él, temiendo que estuviera molesto con ella. Se sorprendió al oír lo rápido que latía su corazón. Levantó la mirada y vio tantas emociones en sus ojos azules.

"¿Seiya?" Preguntó tentativamente.

"¿Hmm?" Respondió él bajando la mirada hacia ella.

"Nada, es sólo que, yo…" Serena tartamudeo.

Seiya rió entre dientes, "Tranquila esposa. Estaremos en nuestro hogar pronto, y te prometo que nuestra noche de bodas será memorable."

Serena tembló ante estas palabras, mientras Seiya se dirigía hacia el elevador. Se sorprendió nuevamente al ver el botón que presionó, "Seiya, ¿el penthouse?"

Seiya sólo sonrió sin decir una sola palabra, así que Serena siguió su ejemplo y se mantuvo en silencio, de todas formas estaba muy agitada por su comentario sobre una noche memorable para decir nada inteligente. Jugó nerviosamente con la cinta azul de su vestido. Demasiado pronto para su gusto, el elevador sonó indicando su llegada y Seiya la llevó al pequeño corredor que solo tenía una puerta. Tratando de no perder el equilibrio aún con Serena en sus brazos, logró abrir la puerta y entrar al penthouse. Una vez dentro, dejo a su esposa ponerse de pie. Serena contuvo la respiración ante la vista que la rodeaba. El penthouse tenia puertas de cristal desde donde se veía una buena parte de Tokio, y estaban abiertas dejando entrar una suave brisa a través de cortinas blancas. Serena se acercó a la mesa, decorada con un ramo de rosas blancas y lilas, las flores de su boda. Se inclino apreciando el dulce olor de las flores y volteó a sonreírle a su esposo. Gritó levemente cuando él caminé hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente, llevándola hasta la habitación principal y colocándola sobre la cama.

Serena tembló casi imperceptiblemente mientras Seiya se inclinaba sobre ella, sus ojos llenos de deseo, "Seiya, yo, pues…"

Seiya suavemente presionó sus labios sobre su frente, sorprendiendo a Serena. "Tú, esposa, te iras a dormir ahora." Se levantó y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Serena se sentó en la cama, su vestido a todo su alrededor, y su cabello, comenzando a soltarse de su peinado, caía alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Tú no, eh, quieres?" Serena tartamudeo, su cara tornándose roja ante la mirada de Seiya. "Ya sabes… es nuestra noche de bodas."

Seiya rápidamente se acercó a la cama, causando que Serena se sumiera en si misma, temiendo la pasión que veía en sus ojos. Él toco su cara, pasando un dedo por sus labios. "Te deseo, más que nada en este mundo. Pero, no te aceptaré, igual que tú no me aceptarás a mi, no por un tiempo. Cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez, no será porque alguna ceremonia dice que debemos hacerlo, sino porque sabemos de corazón que nuestros cuerpos deben estar juntos el uno con el otro."

Serena arrugó la frente, "Seiya, yo de verdad te amo."

Seiya levantó un dedo hacia sus labios, "Calla Bombón. Sé que me amas, pero no me amas completamente porque aún no has olvidado a Darien. Y antes que abras tus hermosos labios nuevamente, yo no me estoy quejando. Desde el principio supe que debías aclarar tus sentimientos. Estaré aquí mismo, cuando estés lista." Besó su frente nuevamente y se dispuso a salir otra vez.

Serena tomó su mano, sus ojos brillando de felicidad, "Gracias por dejarme la cama grande."

Seiya rió, "Oh, eso es solo por esta noche, mañana te toca el sofá."

Serena le saco la lengua y él rió, retirando su mano. "Buenas noches." Le dijo Serena.

"Dulces sueños, esposa." Él respondió desde la puerta.

Serena no podía explicar la calida sensación que recorrió su cuerpo ante la última palabra que él dijo al salir de la habitación. Sonrió y se miró a si misma. Su vestido blanco parecía brillar contra el cobertor azul oscuro. Sonrió nuevamente al mirar más de cerca y notar que el cobertor estaba decorado con hilos brillantes que formaban lunas crecientes y estrellas. Cuidadosamente se puso de pie y trató de quitarse el vestido, pero no podía alcanzar todos los botones. Intentó unas veces más, pero no podía. "Puedo salvar a todo el mundo, pero no logro quitarme un estúpido vestido."

"Yo diría que ese vestido es muchas cosas: despampanante, hermoso, sexy, son algunas de las cosas que se me ocurren. Pero no estúpido." Seiya dijo sonriendo desde la puerta. Se había quitado todo excepto el pantalón y su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada sobre su cuerpo.

Serena rió nerviosamente, sorprendida ante lo atraída que se sentía hacia Seiya, mientras él estaba parado ahí. "Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado mirándome con esa cara, ayúdame."

La sonrisa arrogante de Seiya se hizo mayor, "Ya veo, comenzaste a darme ordenes. En cualquier momento me pelearas porque no saqué la basura."

Serena rió imaginándose esa escena. Seiya caminó hacia ella, volteándola de frente a la cama, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para ver como estaba decorada la habitación. "Seiya, todo luce perfecto. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto en tan poco tiempo?"

"Bueno, el hecho que te hayas casado con un gran ídolo pop con mucho dinero, ayudó bastante. Pero, tus padres fueron muy agradables. Tu madre me ayudo a decorar, aunque creo que ella considera mi obsesión con lunas, estrellas y soles algo extraña." Seiya dijo mientras desabotonaba cuidadosamente el vestido y bajaba el cierre. "Me voy a dar una ducha mientras te cambias. Te dejaré el baño listo con agua caliente."

"Pensé que me tocaba dormir." Serena dijo riendo.

Seiya la miró fijamente, "Puedo darme una ducha en el otro baño si estas muy cansada."

Serena rió con más fuerza esta vez haciendo que él sonriera. "No tonto, solo estoy bromeando. Estoy bien despierta, y sí tengo ganas de un buen baño después de haber bailado toda la noche con este vestido. Así que un baño caliente no me parece mala idea."

Ante esta respuesta, Seiya tomó unos pantalones de un cajón y se dirigió al baño con una sonrisa. Serena se quitó el vestido y se dirigió al closet, riendo al darse cuenta que las dos puertas tenían nombres grabados y el de ella decía 'Princesa' en lugar de 'Serena'. Abrió la puerta con una mano, encontrando el interruptor y encendiendo la luz con la otra. Se sorprendió ante el tamaño del closet, prácticamente podía vivir dentro de el. Era más grande que su antigua habitación.

"Bien Princesa, ¿Qué te parece?" Seiya dijo parado detrás de ella.

Ella volteó sonriendo. Estaba parado en el centro de la habitación, en los pantalones que había llevado consigo al baño, sin camisa y con una toalla en los hombros. Su cabello suelto. "Nunca había visto tu pelo así. Siempre esta recogido en una cola."

"Oh, ¿no te gusta?" Seiya preguntó tocando su cabello, dudoso.

Serena sonrió y se acercó hacia él, temerosa por la poca ropa que tenía puesta. Pasó su mano por el pelo húmedo, dejandolo resbalar entre sus dedos. Levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos azules y retuvo la respiración al ver la pasión en sus ojos, sonrojándose por la intensa mirada. "Seiya, lo siento. Esto no es justo para ti."

Él respiró profundamente y tomó sus manos, acercándolas a sus labios y besando ambas palmas suavemente. "Te amo, y amo cada momento de esto. Probablemente es algo bueno que no paguemos tanto por el agua fría como por la caliente." Riendo besó la frente de Serena. "El baño debe estar listo. Ve y disfrútalo. Escogí una pijamas nuevas para ti."

Serena sonrió al entrar al baño. Seiya había llenado la tina con líquido para burbujas con olor a lavanda y todo el baño olía a flores. Había pétalos de rosa en el suelo. Serena se desvistió y entro a la tina, relajándose inmediatamente. No podía creer que estaba casada, parecía un sueño. Estaba en su casa con su esposo, Seiya. Sonrió al pensar en él, nunca lo había visto tan lindo como hoy. Pasó una mano por su vientre y habló a la bebe que crecía dentro, "Rini, yo pensaba que sabía como sería el futuro, pero ahora tú vienes en camino y yo ni siquiera estoy con Darien." Suspiró al decir su nombre, aún confundida en ocasiones con todo lo sucedido en el último año. Pensó en el momento en que recordó su vida pasada como Princesa de la Luna y que había pensado en ese momento que ella y Darien vivirían felices por siempre ya que no pudieron hacerlo en sus vidas pasadas. Pero entonces Seiya llegó a la Tierra, y todo el tiempo que él estuvo aquí, ella trató de convencerse a si misma que solo se sentía atraída hacia él porque Darien estaba lejos. Pero Darien regresó luego que vencieron a Caos, y Seiya se fue. Serena cerró su mano derecha haciendo un puño y lo coloco sobre su corazón, al recordar ese dolor inexplicable que había sentido en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que Seiya la dejaría, para siempre. Pero ahora, él estaba aquí, estaban casados y ella ya no sentía ese vacío. Aún estañaba a Darien; sin embargo, cada día, mientras Seiya le demostraba su amor y su paciencia, lo extrañaba menos. "Rini, a partir de hoy, Seiya es tu papá. Y sé que te va a amar con todo su corazón y te va a proteger como siempre me protegió a mi."

Serena volvió a la realidad cuando sonó el teléfono. Escuchó a Seiya contestar y se preguntó quien llamaría tan tarde y en su noche de bodas, además, quien tenia este numero. Sintió su estomago sonar y lo acarició un poco, "Bueno Rini, yo también tengo hambre, así que vamos a ver si hay comida en este lugar y exploremos un poco nuestro nuevo hogar." Salio de la tina, dejando escapar el agua. Tomó una de las toallas rosadas cerca de tina secándose un poco con ella. Vio las pijamas que Seiya le había dicho, eran hermosas: pantalones y blusa de seda blanca, con una bata en combinación. Mirando hacia el suelo notó que también había unas suaves pantuflas blancas para ella. El teléfono sonó una vez más mientras salía hacia la habitación, vio a Seiya dirigirse hacia ella con el teléfono en las manos. Se lo entrego sonriendo ante la mirada cuestionante de ella y le indicó que era su madre.

"Hola mamá."

"Hola cariño. Sé que es tu noche de bodas, pero tu padre y yo queríamos asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien. Que tú estuvieras bien." Dijo Ikuko desde el otro lado de la línea.

Serena rió internamente, "Oh mamá, estoy bien. Seiya hizo muy buen trabajo arreglando todo nuestro apartamento. Es hermoso. Gracias por todo lo que lo ayudaste."

La voz de Ikuko se volvió mas calmada, "Él es un joven maravilloso. Y aunque tu padre y yo hubiéramos preferido que fueras un poco mayor antes de casarte, no podríamos haber encontrado a alguien mejor para ti. Sabemos que te cuidará bien a ti y a nuestra nieta."

"Lo se, yo pienso lo mismo." Serena respondió tocando su vientre.

"Bueno cariño, te dejo. Nos vemos mañana en la noche."

"¿Mañana en la noche?" Preguntó con una mano en la cabeza, tratando de recordar que había mañana en la noche.

"Si cariño, Seiya nos invitó a cenar con ustedes en su nuevo hogar. ¿No te lo dijo?"

"Debe haberlo olvidado. Pero me parece bien, nos vemos mañana."

"Buenas noches hija."

Serena sintió un poco de nostalgia al colgar el teléfono, pero Seiya la esperaba parado a su lado. Volteó hacia él dejándolo que la abrazara, olía tan bien que descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. "¿Seiya?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo él con su cara entre el pelo de ella.

"¿Quién llamó primero?" Pregunto alejándose un poco para mirarlo.

"Oh, ordené una pizza, llamaron para confirmar la dirección. Imaginé que tendrías hambre." Respondió sonriendo.

"Sabes, no tengo hambre todo el tiempo." Ella dijo, algo ofendida.

"Si, si tienes." Dijo él con su típica sonrisa.

Serena estaba a punto de responder, pero su estomago la delató sonando bastante fuerte. "Oh Rini, se supone que estés de mi lado."

Seiya rió y se arrodilló frente a ella, con la cara a la altura de su vientre. "Bueno pequeña, parece que tienes el mismo apetito saludable de tu madre. Creo que tendré que escribir unos cuantos éxitos mas para asegurarme de poder alimentarlas a ambas." Se acercó y plantó un suave beso sobre el vientre de Serena, causando que ella aguantara la respiración sorprendida.

Seiya se puso de pies rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, luciendo herido. "Lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda."

Serena intentó acercarse y decirle que estaba bien pero tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo su disculpa. Seiya abrió la puerta y pagó por la pizza. Serena se dirigió a la mesa que ya estaba preparada para dos personas con platos y vasos para la bebida. Él colocó la pizza en la mesa y se sentó en una silla, ella se sentó frente a él mirando como trataba de pretender que no estaba dolido por su reacción.

"Seiya, siento haberte lastimado." Serena dijo, sus ojos grandes le rogaban que entendiera.

"No te preocupes Bombón." Él dijo sin mirarla, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No se exalté porque no quiero que beses a mi bebe." Hizo una pausa, "A nuestra bebe. Solo me sorprendí por la enorme emocion que me causo. Me sorprendió tanto que no supe como reaccionar."

Los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron cuando ella se refirió a Rini como bebe de ambos y acercó su mano a la de ella por encima de la mesa y la apretó. Ella sonrió y ambos comieron mientras hablaban de la boda y los eventos del día. Al poco tiempo ella comenzó a bostezar y él la mando a acostar. Luego de cepillar sus dientes, subió a la enorme cama y pronto estaba durmiendo. Soñando hermosos sueños de bailar con Seiya en el cielo, con la luna y el sol a cada lado de ellos.

**En algún lugar de Tokio: Una figura parada en una ventana, observa desde la oscuridad como la luna y las estrellas brillan en el cielo. **

"Thyme, odio la luna y las estrellas de esta galaxia. Brillan demasiado. Y la gloriosa oscuridad de la noche es relegada a los confines del universo."

Thyme, una mujer alta y delgada, con pelo castaño lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba recostada a la pared opuesta a él y a la ventana. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de irritación por la conversación actual. "Con todo respeto General Kulno, la única cosa que odio en este momento es que no tengamos ni una silla en este lugar para sentarnos mientras planeamos como deshacernos de la Princesa de la Luna para nuestro amo."

El General Kulno volteó hacia ella, la luz de la luna mostrando su figura alta y musculosa. Su pelo, también hasta sus hombros, era de un color tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno que había estado observando. Sus ojos azules oscuros miraron amenazadoramente a Thyme. "No olvides tu lugar, soldado. Estas aquí para asistirme a mí y a nuestro amo en la destrucción de la que lleva el Cristal de Plata. Él ya tuvo una interacción con el grupo, y los resultados no fueron buenos."

Thyme comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, mirándolo entre sus dedos por un momento, antes de responder. "Aún no puedo creer que simplemente no la matara."

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la mano de Kulno apretó su cuello. "Thyme, nunca cuestiones a nuestro amo. De haber dicho eso en su presencia, estarías muerta."

Ella asintió y él la dejo ir. Recobrando la respiración, "Mis disculpas, General. Solo estoy confundida de porque estoy aquí, sabiendo el enorme poder que posee nuestro amo."

El General Kulno parecía indeciso de si debía agarrarla por el cuello nuevamente o no. "Estas aquí por tu habilidad única. Nuestro amo considera que esa es la mejor manera de romper las defensas de la Princesa de la Luna y debilitarla."

"Ya veo. Entonces, ¿cuál es el próximo paso?"

El general acarició su barbilla mientras la miraba. "Encontramos a la princesa, y entonces ponemos en acción tu talento."

Thyme sonrió maliciosamente, "Bueno, rastrear es tu talento. Así que, ¿podrías conseguirme un sofá mientras tanto?"

Kulno rió, "Lo pensare."

"¿Cómo piensas encontrarla?" Thyme preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Los labios de Kulno se elevaron en una media sonrisa, "Déjame eso a mi."

**Kinmoku – En el techo del apartamento de Mina y Yaten**

Mina subió las escaleras hasta el techo, habían llegado hacia casi dos semanas y ella aún se sentía algo extraña. Pero no podía decir que no era feliz. Yaten estaba siendo muy atento sorprendentemente y la estaba ayudando a adaptarse a las diferencias culturales. Había estado trabajando junto a Sage bastante, tratando lo mejor que podía de ignorar a Darien. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en él. Yaten le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella y no dejaría que su ánimo se arruinara con pensamientos sobre su desagrado por el único otro terrestre que había en todo en todo el planeta. Abrió la puerta que daba al techo y sostuvo la respiración, "Yaten, esto es increíble."

El chico de pelo plateado estaba parado con el sol poniente a sus espaldas. Mina decidió que se veía maravilloso en esos pantalones grises y camisa verde, con unos cuantos botones abiertos. Su pelo suelto dejándose llevar por la leve brisa y todo su cuerpo rodeado de los colores rosa y anaranjado del atardecer. Había preparado una pequeña mesa con cena para dos, completa con velas encendidas en el centro. Extendió su mano hacia y Mina se acerco dejándolo envolver su delicada mano con las suyas. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y besó sus labios suavemente, "Luces hermosa."

Mina rió y dio un paso atrás, dio una vuelta luciendo su vestido naranja. "¿Eso crees?"

Yaten sonrió, "Lo se. Por favor toma asiento antes que se enfríe la comida." Dijo sujetando la silla para ella. Se sentó frente a ella y levantó su copa haciendo un brindis silente. Ella siguió su ejemplo, disfrutando el dulce sabor. Comenzaron a comer de la comida picante originaria de Kinmoku que Yaten había preparado con sus propias manos, mientras hablaban ligeramente acerca de las reconstrucciones del planeta.

Mina suspiró de alegría. "Yaten, ¿crees que Seiya y Serena ya se hayan casado?"

Yaten apretó los dientes y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, pensando. "Si amor, probablemente lo estén. Sé que Seiya quería estar con Serena y ella aceptó su propuesta, así que no creo que esperen mucho para estar juntos."

Mina sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. "No puedo creerlo. Sus padres insistieron en que no se casara con Darien hasta terminar uno o dos anos de educación superior, y sin embargo cuatro meses mas tarde le dieron su bendición a Seiya."

Yaten se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder. "Talvez sus padres sentían que Darien no era el indicado para Serena y Seiya si."

Mina se rió de su novio. "Si, eso es muy posible. A sus padres nunca les gusto Darien, no estaban de acuerdo por la diferencia de edad y como él la trataba, a pesar que no estaban al tanto de todos los hechos."

"Bueno… y, ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si yo le pidiera tu mano en matrimonio?" Yaten preguntó seriamente.

Mina, que no había notado el tono serio de su voz, volvió a reír. "Probablemente diría, si por favor llévate a la chica dramática lejos de aquí." Aún estaba riendo cuando notó que Yaten se había parado de su silla. Él volteó la silla de ella para que no quedara mirando la mesa y se arrodilló frente a ella. "¿Yaten?" Mina susurró con la voz ronca.

"Mina, cállate, por una vez un tu vida déjame hablar." Dijo tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas. "Mina, yo te amo. No hay ni una sola duda en mí de que estamos destinados a estar el uno al lado del otro en esta vida, sin importar a donde nos lleve. Así que quiero preguntarte ahora, si quieres estar conmigo, y ser mi esposa." Con una de sus manos saco una pequeña cajita verde, abriéndola para revelar un anillo de oro rojizo con un diamante azul en forma de corazón.

Mina no podía hablar, así que movió la cabeza y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yaten. Él se puso de pie y dio vueltas con ella en sus brazos acariciando su pelo. Finalmente ella encontró las palabras que parecía haber olvidado, "Si, por supuesto que si, te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Susurro entre su pelo, antes de levantarle la cara ligeramente y presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

* * *

**N/A:** yo no alteré la noche de bodas en lo absoluto, así es el original… y el rating de esta historia no varía en ningún momento, así que lo siento por los que estaban esperando leer algo así.

… este capítulo tiene una imagen correspondiente, como ya lo saben el link esta en mi perfil.

… el nombre de Thyme, la villana que aparece en este capitulo significa literalmente "Tomillo", como la especia que se usa para sazonar la comida; me parece algo extraño en español como nombre para un personaje (principalmente uno femenino), por eso lo deje en ingles… además así seguimos el patrón de los demás nombres.

… cuando dije en la nota al final de capitulo anterior que la tradición de la liga en la boda era una mayormente americana, si me refería al continente, en mi país también hacemos eso… me refería a que no es algo de las culturas orientales y si ellos lo hacen (cosa que no se), deben haberlo aprendido de nosotros.

… Moon manic: no dejaste email, así que te respondo por aquí… la autora se refiere a su historia como interminable, respondiéndome cuando le hice la misma pregunta que trataría de seguir escribiendo siempre- yo lo puse entre comillas en mi descripción porque dependo de los capítulos de ella, así que si ella decide dejar de escribir un día y darle fin a la historia (cosa que no ha hecho aún), yo tendré que hacer lo mismo… así que la historia es interminable, hasta que ella cambie de opinión.

… gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sepan que aunque no les responda a todos, si los leo cada uno.

… en el próximo capitulo: El primer día después de casados… y regresamos a Kinmoku, esta vez a ver como van las cosas entre Sage y Darien


	14. Chapter 14

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Mina no podía hablar, así que movió la cabeza y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yaten. Él se puso de pie y dio vueltas con ella en sus brazos acariciando su pelo. Finalmente ella encontró las palabras que parecía haber olvidado, "Si, por supuesto que si, te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Susurro entre su pelo, antes de levantarle la cara ligeramente y presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

**En la Tierra**

**En el apartamento de Seiya y Serena – la mañana después de la boda**

"Pero Seiya… ¿en serio?" Serena se quejaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Seiya rió disfrutando tristeza obvia en la que se encontraba su esposa. "Si, es tu responsabilidad."

"Pero es que no entiendes." Serena gritó un poco más fuerte.

Seiya levantó una mano para silenciarla. "¿No eres tú mi esposa?"

"Si pero…"

Seiya la interrumpió, "Entonces es tu responsabilidad cocinar la cena para la visita que viene esta noche."

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En ese momento, Seiya sonrió, "Serena, estoy bromeando."

Ella dejó de llorar y sus ojos crecieron con ira. "Malvado, ¿Cómo pudiste molestarme así?" Cuando Seiya solo sonrió pícaramente, Serena resopló, "Estoy en un estado delicado." Cuando Seiya rió ante este comentario, ella volteó la cara mirando hacia el techo, "Buena manera de tratar a tu esposa embarazada." La segunda carcajada de Seiya provocó que la cáscara del banano del desayuno de Serena terminara en su cara.

Él se limpio la cara, sonriendo. Tomó su plato de cereal, que aún tenía algo de leche dentro. Lo miró pensativamente y luego miró a Serena, levantando una ceja. Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, "Seiya, no te atreverías." Cuando el siguió sonriendo como un diablillo, ella le imploró, "Hara un enorme desastre en nuestra hermosa cocina, encima de este hermoso desayunador que compraste para nosotros."

"Puedo invitar a Luna y a Artemis para que venga a lamer el desorden, borrando mi delito." Seiya dijo, poniéndose de pie lentamente, el plato aún en sus manos.

Serena se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de la mesa, sus brazos al frente como si tratara de defenderse del ataque de la leche. Volteó para correr, pero Seiya la tomó por la cintura. "No te atrevas a tirarme leche encima. No te volveré a hablar nunca, lo juro."

Seiya rió dejando el plato sobre la mesa. Sosteniendo a su esposa por la cintura, le susurró entre el pelo rubio que caía libremente a su alrededor. "Adorada esposa, nunca pensaría en tirar leche encima de esas caras pijamas que aun tienes puestas a las diez de la mañana."

Serena sonrió, "Ok, ya se, ya se, no te acostumbres a dormir hasta tan tarde."

Seiya rió, "Bueno, parece que aun se le pueden enseñar algunas cosas."

Serena volteó para verlo a la cara, "Eres un tonto arrogante."

"Si, si; pero soy tu tonto arrogante." Dijo sonriendo.

Serena rió, "Oh, calla y bésame."

Seiya respondió riéndose, "Que asco, no, aún no has cepillado tus dientes."

Serena abrió los ojos bien grande y abrió la boca para responder, pero Seiya la silencio besándola, lenta y profundamente. Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, la apretó contra su pecho abrazándola. Serena suspiró contenta, "Seiya, esto se siente casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Es que hace unas semanas cuando, bueno… cuando Darien terminó nuestra relación, cuando estaba parada en ese muelle, pensé que mi vida había terminado. Sentía que había muerto por dentro. Pero llegaste tú y me salvaste de esa desesperación en la que había caído sin darme cuenta, y ahora, me siento tan feliz y en paz. Nuestro apartamento es increíble, y se siente bien que estemos aquí juntos los dos."

"Los tres." Seiya dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron ante la mención de Rini. "Si, los tres. ¿Y cual va a ser el cuarto de Rini?"

"Bueno, de hecho, estaba pensando que la segunda habitación del pasillo seria bueno convertirla en el cuarto de la bebe. Tiene esas enormes ventanas, que dejan entrar mucha luz natural y aire fresco."

"Necesitamos decorarlo." Dijo Serena, pensando en voz alta.

"Tú y tu madre pueden trabajar en eso, yo reclutaré a Taiki para cualquier trabajo pesado." Respondió Seiya, sonriendo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Serena mientras hablaba de la habitación de su hija.

"Estoy segura que las scouts ayudaran también. Y vamos a necesitar mucho rosa para que combine con su pelo." Serena dijo, desbordando de alegría al pensar en todas las posibilidades.

"Rosa. Claro." Seiya dijo riendo. "Ahora, mi perezosa Bombón, ve a darte una duche y a cepillarte los dientes."

Algo confundida Serena pregunto, "¿Por qué?"

Seiya suspiro, "Aparte del hecho que el día esta a medio terminar, tu madre llegara en cualquier momento. ¿Realmente quieres que te vea en pijamas y con el cabello desarreglado?"

Serena tocó su cabello, "¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello? ¿Ya no piensas que soy bonita?"

Los ojos de Seiya aumentaron su tamaño temiendo la mirada llorosa de Serena. "Oh Bombón, por favor no llores. Pienso que luces hermosa con tu cabello suelto y fluyendo libre, pero pensé que querrías recogerlo para la visita de tu madre."

Serena limpio sus ojos, "Entonces, ¿no piensas que luzco horrible?"

Seiya trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, sabiendo que sus hormonas estaban por las nubes y reír solo empeoraría las cosas, "No, creo que eres hermosa, no importa como tengas el cabello. ¿Entendido?"

Serena aceptó y limpió sus ojos nuevamente, "¿Y por qué viene mi madre tan temprano?"

"Quiere ayudarte a ser mejor cocinera, así que viene a ayudarte preparar la comida para esta noche y de paso enseñarte 'algunas cosas básicas para ser una esposa'. Eso lo dijo ella, no yo. Debe estar por llegar." Dijo esto último rogando que no desatara un nuevo mar de lagrimas.

Serena parecía considerar esto, procesando la información que había recibido. "Creo que es una buena idea." Se alejó de Seiya y caminó hacia la terraza, dejando que la luz del sol la bañara. Seiya, preocupado por este cambio de actitud se acercó a ella, pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar se detuvo unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, dejándola continuar, de alguna forma sabía que había algo importante que su esposa necesitaba decir. "Seiya, siempre he sido torpe y no me ha ido bien en muchas cosas como cocinar y la escuela. Pero, de ahora en adelante será diferente. Quiero ser una esposa de la que estés orgulloso y una madre de la que Rini esté orgullosa, como yo siempre estoy orgullosa de mi madre."

Serena volteó a ver a Seiya, estaba rodeada por la luz del sol, así que él solo podía ver bien sus ojos. Intentó hablar pero ella levantó la mano indicando que no había terminado. "Tú lograste ser ídolo, estudiante y Starlight. Así que yo seré esposa, madre, estudiante y Sailor Scout, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, "Olvidaste que también logro ser el tipo mas cool que ha pisado Tokio."

Serena rió y extendió la mano, la cual él tomó acortando la distancia entre ambos. La luz del sol los rodeó mientras compartieron otro beso. Serena se separó y sonriendo lo miró a los ojos, "Querrás decir que olvidé el más arrogante que ha pisado Tokio."

Ahora fue Seiya quien rió, "Por tu falta de aire luego de mi beso, diría que sólo te estás engañando a ti misma al decir que no estas casada con el mas hombre mas cool en todo este pequeño planeta rural."

Serena pellizcó su brazo, causando que el riera y tratara de agarrarla, pero ella salió corriendo a través de la habitación en dirección al baño. Seiya, que pretendía seguirla, rió cuando escuchó la ducha y se dirigió hacia la cocina a recoger los platos del desayuno. Justo cuando él terminaba de secar el último de los platos, Serena salió de la habitación vistiendo una blusa azul claro y una falda blanca, había recogido su cabello en sus dos colas usuales. Lucía refrescada y llena de energía.

"¿Lavaste los platos?" Dijo sorprendida. "Nunca pensé que los ídolos se ensuciaran las manos con esa clase de trabajo."

Seiya rió entre dientes. "Usualmente, los ídolos súper populares como yo no lavan platos." Serena le sacó la lengua, pero él siguió hablando decidiendo ignorarla. "Pero, como tú trataras de ser la mejor esposa y madre, yo trataré de ser el mejor esposo y padre para ti y nuestra hija. Lo que incluye hacer cosas como ayudar con los platos."

Serena rió, "Me imagino que eso no incluye bajarle un poquito a tu ego."

Seiya tocó sus labios con su dedo, pensando por un momento, "No, lo siento. Mi ego es bastante pequeño para lo cool que soy."

Serena estaba a punto de responder, cuando tocaron a la puerta. "Aparentemente te salvó mi madre."

Seiya rió y la siguió hacia la puerta. Serena abrió la puerta y vio a su madre sonriendo. Ambas se saludaron con un abrazo y luego Seiya hizo lo mismo. "Bueno, las dejo. Le prometí a Taiki que le ayudaría a encontrar un departamento más pequeño. Nos vemos para la cena a las seis."

"Ey, espera un momento. ¿No se te olvida algo?" Serena dijo con ambas manos apoyadas en su cadera.

Seiya se detuvo y la miró dudoso, "¿Talvez?"

Ella señaló sus labios con impaciencia, causando que Seiya riera y se acercara para darle un beso de despedida. Se despidió nuevamente y se marchó. Ikuko rió levemente cuando él se marcho, "Ustedes dos sí que son digno de verse. Me sorprende lo cariñosa que eres con Seiya. Pensé que talvez aun te quedarían algunos sentimientos por Darien y tendrías dificultad para aceptar su amor."

La sonrisa de Serena desapareció y sus ojos se nublaron, pero evitó que su madre se disculpara. "Si, aún siento algo por Darien. Él tiene un lugar en mi corazón, uno muy especial por muchas razones. Hay momentos en los que aún no creo que ya no este en mi vida. Pero amo a Seiya, creo que lo he amado por mucho tiempo, pero como Darien estaba presente, ignoré esos sentimientos. Ahora, Darien se ha ido, y Seiya esta aquí, amándome y cuidándome con una paciencia enorme: ¿Cómo no voy a responder su cariño?"

Ikuko asintió, "¿Has sabido algo de Darien desde que trataste de llamarlo para decirle del bebe?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza, "No, y creo que no sabré de él por mucho tiempo." Limpió una lagrima que había empezado a formarse en sus ojos y le sonrió a su madre, luego miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, "Pero, espero que donde sea que esté en este momento, encuentre la clase de amor paciente y comprensivo con alguien más, como yo lo he encontrado con mi esposo."

Ikuko volvió a asentir, "Estas madurando hija mía. Seiya es bueno para ti." Serena volteó a ver a su madre, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de felicidad no derramadas. "Vamos a la tienda. Te enseñaré a escoger los mejores productos. Y luego te mostraré como preparar la comida de esta noche."

Serena tomó su bolso y volvió a mirar por la ventana, cerrando su puño y colocándolo sobre su corazón, susurró. "De verdad espero que seas feliz Darien, donde sea que estés en Kinmoku."

**En Kinmoku**

Darien estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, mientras caminaba por el jardín y suavemente tocaba una rosa roja que recién florecía. "Hermosa" susurró.

"Darien, ¿eres feliz aquí?" Sage dijo, detrás de él.

Darien volteó y suspiró al verla, llevaba puesto un vestido naranja de tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su pelo rojo suelto, se movía libremente con el viento. "Sage, cariño, luces increíble." Dijo caminando hacia ella y extendiendo sus brazos para darle la bienvenida.

Ella caminó hacia el sonriendo. "Los piropos son una magnifica forma de evadir mi pregunta, amor. Pero aún quiero una respuesta."

Darien rió, "Sage, nunca he sido tan feliz. En la Tierra tenía pocos amigos y Serena era la única persona que honestamente puedo decir que quise, además de Rini. Pero ya no debo preocuparme por Rini, porque Serena y yo ya no estaremos juntos de nuevo."

Sage dio un paso atrás y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Quién es Rini? Hasta ahora, no te había oído mencionarla."

Darien respiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Bueno, quisiera decir que pensarás que estoy loco, pero considerando que viajé a través del universo hasta tu sistema solar para estar contigo, creo que me creerías."

Sage rió al ver lo nervioso que él estaba, "Darien, cariño, siempre te creeré."

Él bajó la mirada y le sonrió, su expresión haciéndose más suave con la luz de la luna. "Rini iba a ser la hija de Serena y mía. Ella viajó en el tiempo en unas ocasiones para ayudarnos en diferentes batallas. Pero, siempre supimos que el futuro no era definitivo, y ahora, Rini nunca existirá." Cerró su mano en un puño y la colocó sobre su corazón. Sage levantó sus manos y las colocó alrededor de su puño.

"Siento lo triste que estás por como han resultado las cosas. ¿Quieres regresar a la Tierra a estar con Serena?" Sage preguntó, tratando de sonar confiada en si misma, pero su voz la delató.

Darien tocó su barbilla levantándole la cara, la había bajado al preguntarle sobre su regreso a la Tierra. "Sage, mi hermosa Princesa Kakyuu, te amo, y simplemente quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. Me dolerá la perdida de Rini, pero como dije antes de dejar la Tierra, siento que todo ha sucedido como debía suceder. Honestamente, no tengo ningún deseo de regresar a la Tierra por ahora, talvez en unos años podemos ir de visita.

"Me gusta el nombre Sage, me alegra que lo sigas usando." Respondió ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. "Y, no volveré a preguntarte sobre Serena, Rini o sobre regresar a la Tierra de nuevo. Acepto tu respuesta y tu amor. Y, si no quieres volver a la Tierra por unos años, no lo haremos."

Darien rió, "Que bueno, no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas." Se inclinó para besarla en los labios. El momento íntimo de estos dos amantes fue interrumpido por alguien que aclaraba su garganta. Voltearon para ver a Yaten y Mina de pie en la entrada del jardín.

"Sus majestades, disculpen la interrupción. Mina y yo nos retirábamos por la noche y decidimos ver si ustedes estaban bien antes de marcharnos a casa." Yaten dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras hablaba.

"Si, estamos bien gracias. Disfruten el resto de la noche y nos veremos mañana en el salón del trono para discutir unos nuevos proyectos. Y, felicidades por su compromiso." Sage dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias. Buenas noches, princesa." Mina dijo dulcemente, inclinando su cabeza ante Sage. Miró a Darien y volteó para marcharse. Yaten se disculpó con la mirada, pero Darien sonrió y le indicó con la mano que no se preocupara, la rudeza de Mina hacia él no era un problema para él.

Yaten y Mina salieron del jardín, tomados de las manos. Darien volteó hacia Sage, "Creo que aún tengo que convencer a Mina que me perdone por haber lastimado a Serena."

Sage, asintió, "Talvez, debas hablar con ella pronto, solos los dos. Yaten tiende a hacerla callar antes que explote y diga todo lo que esta pensando y sintiendo. Creo que una vez pasen eso, podrán volver a ser amigos."

Darien asintió y tomó la mano de Sage, caminaron a través del jardín en dirección a su hogar.

**En Kinmoku – en el apartamento de Mina y Yaten.**

Mina se quitó las ropas con las que había pasado el día y se envolvió en una bata en lo que Yaten salía del baño. Yaten estaba cantando en la ducha, lo que hizo que Mina riera. Yaten le gritó desde el baño, "Si vas a burlarte de mi canto, mejor entra y acompáñame."

Mina se sorprendió, "Yaten, no seas pervertido."

Yaten volvió a gritar, "¿Qué tiene de pervertido que un hombre quiera tomar una ducha con su prometida?"

Mina rió cuando el continuo vociferando en la ducha. Yaten y ella habían prometido abstenerse de las relaciones físicas hasta que estuvieran casados, cosa que no sería hasta dentro de un año, porque Mina quería conocer bien las costumbres de Kinmoku y sentirse más como en casa antes de casarse. Extrañaba a su familia, sus amigos y su planeta, y sabía que ellos no podrían disfrutar con ella su alegría por el compromiso y la boda. "No puedo casarme contigo aún Yaten." Mina susurró para si misma.

Yaten salió del baño en bata, secando su pelo plateado con una toalla. "Mina, ¿estas bien?" Le preguntó, preocupado cuando vio la tristeza en su expresión.

Mina levantó la mirada y le sonrió, lucía tan hermoso con su cabello húmedo y suelto. Ella lo prefería así en las noches, y no le permitía que lo recogiera hasta que llegaba la hora de presentarse ante la princesa. "Oh Yaten, lo siento. Estaba distraída."

La mirada de Yaten se suavizó, "Sé que estas nostálgica amor. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a la Tierra?"

"¿Qué?" Mina gritó.

Yaten no sabía que decir ya que Mina parecía estar molesta por su pregunta. "Solo quiero que seas feliz. No estoy tratando de hacerte enfadar más, Mina."

"Bueno, ponerte a decir tonterías acerca de mandarme de regreso a la Tierra me esta haciendo molestar porque sí, estoy nostálgica, pero eso no es nada comparado con el vacío que siento cuando no estas a mi lado." Mina dijo, rogando que él entendiera de una vez por todas, aún podía ver las dudas en su cara. "Yaten, he estado aquí contigo por unas semanas, y cada día me enamoro un poco mas de Kinmoku, lentamente se esta volviendo mi hogar. Estoy en una cultura completamente nueva, conociendo personas diferentes, que espero se conviertan en mis amigos con el paso del tiempo." Mina hizo una pausa para respirar, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que sentía formándose en su interior, pero perdió la batalla y comenzaron a caer libremente. "Por favor Yaten, ten paciencia, cada día siento menos nostalgia. Te amo, no me envíes lejos de ti."

Yaten la abrazó fuertemente, suavemente acariciando su largo pelo rubio. "Mina, obviamente me has puesto en un altar que no merezco; soy muy egoísta, y no creo que te dejaría ir a la Tierra aunque te pusieras sobre tus delicadas rodillas y me lo rogaras. Porque yo, tampoco puedo vivir con ese vacío en mi vida cuando no estoy contigo. Por eso te pedí que fueras mi esposa."

Mina rió entre lagrimas, "Entonces, que te parece si me sirves un poco de helado para animarme mientras yo me doy una ducha."

Yaten le sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban, "También echaré a lavar ese sexy trajecito de Starlight tuyo."

Mina rió mientras caminaba hacia el baño, "Eres tan hombre."

Yaten le gritó a través de la puerta, "Si, ahora si lo soy." Ambos rieron.

Mina disfrutó su ducha, dejando que el agua limpiara el cansancio del día. Salio y se envolvió en su bata nuevamente y se sentó en la cama mientras peinaba su cabello húmedo. Yaten, que se había cambiado con unos pantalones anchos, estaba parado en la puerta mirándola. Ella le sonrió, "¿Qué estas pensando mirándome fijamente desde allá?"

"Solo estaba pensando que nuestros amigos no saben que estamos comprometidos y no tenemos forma de contarles." Yaten respondió calmadamente.

Mina asintió, "Lo sé, estaba pensando eso mismo en el baño. Pero siento que ellos saben que somos felices, y nosotros sabíamos que estábamos renunciando a mucho al tomar esta decisión, incluyendo amigos y familia en mi caso."

Yaten sonrió. "Hablando de familia, mi madre dijo que quería que fuéramos a cenar este próximo fin de semana. Creo que quiere ver tu anillo."

Mina sonrió. La familia de Yaten la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y ella estaba muy agradecida de haber sido aceptada. Sabía que dejar a su familia atrás era lo más difícil que jamás había hecho, pero al mirar a los ojos de su prometido sabía que lo había hecho bien. Su amor los ayudaría a sobrevivir a lo que fuera, incluso el no poder compartir su alegría con sus seres queridos al otro lado de la galaxia.

**Tokio, dos semanas mas tarde – en el Templo del Abuelo de Raye.**

"Serena, estas engordando." Raye dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, mientras arrugaba la nariz.

"No es cierto." Serena respondió.

"Si, si lo es." Raye dijo con toda seguridad.

"No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada. Es muy diferente." Serena dijo, su cara tornándose roja por la frustración ante la insistencia de su mejor amiga para molestarla.

"Si tú lo dices, pero quien se hubiera imaginado que a los dos meses pudieras subir tanto de peso." Raye dijo, subiendo los hombros.

"Oh Raye, te odio. Y nada mas por eso no probarás las galletitas que hice." Serena dijo, levantando su nariz al aire y acercándose a entregar galletas a las demás scouts.

"Oh por Dios, están buenísimas." Lita dijo con la boca llena de galleta, luego de probar una pequeña mordida dudosa seguida de una más grande.

"Lita tiene razón. ¿Realmente las hiciste tú Serena?" Amy dijo, tomando otra galletita.

"Sip. Mi madre me ha estado dando lecciones de cocina todos los días por las últimas dos semanas. Ha sido muy divertido, y de hecho Seiya ha estado disfrutando mi comida en esta ultima semana." Serena dijo, llena de orgullo.

"Déjame probar una." Raye dijo, tratando de tomar una galleta.

Serena le quitó la caja de galletas de las manos, "No hasta que te disculpes."

"No me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad." Raye dijo, cruzando los brazos y mirándola fijamente.

"Raye, Serena esta embarazada y por eso esta subiendo de peso, eso es bueno. El aumento de peso indica que tanto ella como Rini están saludables." Amy interrumpió, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo entre las dos amigas.

Raye suspiró, "Lo se. Lo siento Serena. Estoy de mal humor, Chad y yo discutimos anoche."

Serena le entregó una galleta, la cual Raye mordió inmediatamente. "¿Qué paso?"

"Él se va de gira por todo un mes, sin descansos para regresar a Tokio." Raye contesto bajando la cabeza.

"Oh Raye, eso es duro, pero por lo menos sabes que regresará en un mes." Amy dijo, tocando el brazo de su amiga para reconfortarla.

"Supongo que si. Pero estará rodeado de muchísimas chicas lindas, arrojándosele encima." Raye se quejó, mientras le daba otra mordida a la galleta en sus manos. "Esto esta delicioso." Dijo una vez había tragado.

"Raye, eres hermosa, y Chad esta loco por ti. No tienes de que preocuparte." Lita dijo, tratando de animar a su amiga deprimida.

"Si, él no se atrevería a romper contigo de todas formas." Serena dijo mordiendo una de sus galletas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Raye dijo, su ira comenzando a surgir nuevamente.

"Oh, nada. Solo que Chad probablemente tendría miedo que le patearas el trasero si rompe contigo." Serena dijo, mientras de su boca caían migajas de galleta.

"Serena, eres tan tonta a veces." Raye dijo, enfadada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Serena dejo de reír y su mirada se torno preocupada al ver a su amiga. "Raye, solo estaba bromeando, mas o menos. Pero en serio, Chad ha estado loco por ti desde el primer día que vino al templo. Y ahora que ha regresado, se ha vuelto mucho más maduro y es la clase de chico al que le harías caso, sin reservas. Unas cuantas chicas sonriendo y coqueteando con él no van a cambiar los años de cariño que existen entre ustedes dos."

"Wow Serena, suenas como escritora de consejos de una revista." Lita dijo sorprendida.

"Si, ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan inteligente?" Raye preguntó.

Serena sonrió ampliamente ante sus amigas, se acercó un poco y tomó la mano de Raye. "Solo tienes que responder una pregunta honestamente y se resolverá tu dilema."

Raye levantó la mirada hacia los brillantes ojos de su amiga, "Y, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?"

"¿Crees en Chad?" Serena dijo simplemente.

Raye estaba por responder inmediatamente, pero cerró la boca y luego los ojos, recordando todos los momentos que ella y Chad habían compartido, especialmente en las ultimas dos semanas desde que eran oficialmente una pareja. Recordó como él le cantó en el templo, los dos caminando por el parque bajo la lluvia, compartiendo una sombrilla y unos cuantos besos. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su mejor amiga, "Si, creo en él, con todo mi corazón."

Serena le entregó otra galleta. "Ves, ahora que respondiste la pregunta, ¿no te sientes mejor?"

Raye rió, "De hecho si. Serena, ¿Qué te pasa? Ya no eres la misma llorona, holgazana, torpe a la que estoy acostumbrada."

Serena le sacó la lengua, pero en lugar de discutir, respondió, "Estoy enamorada de mi hija, a la que puedo sentir creciendo dentro de mi. Quiero ser una mejor persona por ella. Quiero ser mas inteligente, mas amable, trabajar mas duro y ser menos torpe."

Todas sonrieron, pero entonces Raye preguntó tímidamente, "¿Es Rini la única razón para esta transformación repentina?"

Serena volteó los ojos, "Claro que no, señorita. Creo que es obvio que mi esposo ha tenido una gran parte en mi felicidad."

Todas rieron ante la mirada pensativa de Serena cuando dijo la palabra 'esposo'. Amy le preguntó, "¿Qué se siente estar casada?"

Serena pensó por unos momentos antes de responder la pregunta, "Ser la esposa de Seiya es maravilloso. No pensé hace cuatro semanas que podría ser feliz nuevamente, pero siento una calidez siempre dentro de mi. Seiya es un esposo cariñoso y muy atento, pero me da la libertad de hacer lo que quiero, como venir aquí con ustedes hoy." Serena hizo una pausa, sonriendo al recordar la alegría de las últimas dos semanas. Tocó sus aretes de estrellitas doradas con una luna creciente roja que Seiya le había regalado hace unos días. "Estar casada es mejor de lo que había soñado, porque nunca me imaginé mas allá de la boda, pero el matrimonio es mil veces mejor que la boda. Seiya siempre me hace reír cuando estoy de mal humor, me obliga a dar lo mejor de mi en todo, y de alguna manera sabe por donde presionarme para que lo intente con más ganas para probarle a él y a mi misma que si puedo hacer las cosas."

"¿Qué clase de cosas te obliga a hacer?" Raye preguntó, dudosa de que alguien pudiera verdaderamente motivar a Serena a hacer algo.

"Como cocinar y limpiar nuestra casa. Cuando lloro y me quejo que no puedo hacerlo, él no me deja aceptar la derrota. Usualmente, me dice que él lo puede hacer mucho mejor, lo cual siempre me molesta y termino cayendo en su trampa. Así que lo intento nuevamente hasta que el plato me queda delicioso y el apartamento esta impecable."

Lita rió, "Es el muy bueno para ti."

Serena sonrió, "Si, pero sobre todo me hace reír y me cuida. Me dan estos antojos raros, como anoche que quería helado de mantequilla de maní y chocolate con naranjas, pero no teníamos naranjas, así que él fue a dos tiendas diferentes hasta que encontró, a pesar que estaba lloviendo fuertísimo y cuando regreso a casa estaba empapado por la lluvia."

Por la mirada de Amy parecía que estaba sonando, "Estoy tan feliz por Seiya y por ti."

La sonrisa de Serena siguió creciendo, disfrutaba poder contarles a sus amigas acerca de su vida de casada. "Y, cuando me siento mal por el embarazo, él me ayuda a regresar a la cama y me lleva comida que me ayude con las nauseas, y se queda conmigo cantándome suavemente hasta que me siento mejor. Y cada noche, antes de dormir, le canta a Rini, una canción de cuna que escribió solo para ella." Los ojos de Serena brillaban y sus amigas estaban sorprendidas, nuevamente, por el enorme efecto que el amor de Seiya tenía sobre su princesa.

**El apartamento nuevo de Taiki – En el edificio frente al de Serena y Seiya.**

Taiki colocaba cuidadosamente los platos que acababa de comprar en los estantes. Seiya estaba poniendo algunos de los productos que le había traído a su amigo en el refrigerador. Taiki rió al escuchar a Seiya tarareando nuevamente. "Seiya, no puedo recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que estuviste tan feliz."

Seiya dejó de tararear y rió, "Para serte honesto Taiki, nuca había estado tan feliz antes, estar con Serena me hace sentir…"

Taiki dejó de acomodar los platos ante el silencio repentino de su amigo, "¿Te hace sentir qué?"

Seiya cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se recostó de la pared detrás de él. "Me siento más poderoso de alguna manera, como si estuviera volviendo a la vida."

Taiki se tocó la barbilla considerando las palabras de su amigo. "Que interesante que digas eso."

Seiya, que se había dirigido a la mesa a recoger las latas para ponerlas en su lugar, lo miró y levantó una ceja, "¿Por qué?"

Taiki tomó las cajas vacías y las envolturas en las que estaban sus platos y se dispuso a entrarlas en la basura, "Porque, cuando estoy con Amy y estamos riendo o…" Se sonrojó por un momento y continuó cuando Seiya comenzó a reírse, "O, este, ya sabes, nos besamos o vemos una película abrazados, también me siento mas poderoso. Como si algo estuviera tratando de salir desde dentro de mi."

"Bueno, espero que de verdad tengamos algún poder oculto que esta tratando de surgir." Seiya dijo, la preocupación arrugando su frente.

Los ojos violeta de Taiki se hicieron mas pequeños, imaginando el camino que habían tomado los pensamientos de su amigo, "Estas preocupado por la criatura que nos ataco hace tres semanas."

Seiya suspiró terminando de colocar las latas en su lugar. "Si, Serena tiene dos meses de embarazo, así que el riesgo de perdida ha disminuido bastante. Pero un ataque directo de un enemigo seria un problema."

Taiki se asustó al pensar en algo pasándole a Serena o al bebe, y en la profundidad de su mente, sabía que si Serena estaba en peligro Amy estaría en la línea de ataque, porque sabia que Amy moriría antes de dejar que algo le pasara a Serena o la bebe que llevaba dentro.

Seiya continuó, "Taiki, tenemos que reunirnos con las scouts."

Taiki le regaló media sonrisa a su amigo antes de responder, "¿Incluso con Sailor Uranus?"

Seiya gruñó levemente, "Si, incluso con las exteriores. No quiero arriesgarme, quiero que estemos preparados para cualquier ataque. No colocaré a mi esposa y mi hija en peligro innecesario solo porque me gustaría meter a Amara en el próximo vuelo directo a Urano."

Taiki rió, "Bien, hablemos con Luna y Artemis. ¿Dónde están ellos últimamente?"

Seiya sonrió, "Ambos se han estado quedando conmigo y con Serena ahora que Mina se fue. Usualmente están escondidos en el futon de la oficina. Creo que les gusta la privacidad porque Dios sabe que Serena casi ni pasa por ahí."

"¿Cómo estará Mina en nuestra planeta?" Taiki dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Seiya levantó los hombros, "Supongo que igual que nosotros. Estará nostálgica y tratando de encajar; pero está con Yaten, que la ama, así que estará bien."

"Lo extraño." Taiki dijo suavemente.

Seiya se acercó a su amigo y le tocó el hombro, "Yo también lo extraño, todos los días. Pero cada uno tenía que seguir su propio camino, no puedo imaginar estar en ninguna otra parte que no sea con Serena. Y, yo sé que lo veremos de nuevo."

Taiki asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo, Amy es parte de mi, igual que siento que soy parte de ella. No podría regresar al vacío que sentía al no tenerla cerca. Pero, espero que no tengamos que esperar cien años mas para volver a ver a nuestro mejor amigo nuevamente."

Los dos ex-Starlight miraron por la ventana hacia el cielo, sabiendo que más allá del azul se encontraba la oscuridad del espacio iluminada por las estrellas, y que una de esas estrellas era el sol de su antiguo hogar, donde se encontraban su adorada princesa y su mejor amigo en estos momentos.

* * *

**N/A: ** ... debido a la trama posterior de esta historia, no habrá comunicación entre Kinmoku y la Tierra por ahora, por eso los chicos no se enteraran del compromiso de Yaten y Mina; esto lo dijo la autora, no son mis palabras… lo siento, yo también quería que se creara un teléfono intergaláctico, pero no fue así.

... en el próximo capítulo: la reunión de las scouts no trata solamente sobre el nuevo enemigo, sino también sobre que harán ahora que les falta un miembro y… la identidad de quien será la nueva Sailor Venus es revelada.

... Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad que me gustan mucho :D


	15. Chapter 15

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Los dos ex-Starlight miraron por la ventana hacia el cielo, sabiendo que más allá del azul se encontraba la oscuridad del espacio iluminada por las estrellas, y que una de esas estrellas era el sol de su antiguo hogar, donde se encontraban su adorada princesa y su mejor amigo en estos momentos.

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya – la siguiente tarde.**

Las scouts estaban sentadas todas juntas en los tres sillones de piel de Serena y Seiya. Serena les servía unas bebidas con unos platos de queso y frutas, junto con unas galletitas. Lita tomó una de las galletas nuevas y la probo, "Serena, si tus habilidades de cocina siguen mejorando te voy a reclutar para el club de cocina de la escuela."

Serena rió, "Bueno, eso probablemente sea una buena idea. Me caería bien aprender a hacer nuevos platos. Creo que también me uniré al club de costura."

Amara levantó una ceja, sorprendida, "Te estas volviendo muy hogareña, preciosa."

Serena rió tocando su vientre, "Bueno, no tengo muchas opciones."

Trista rió entre dientes y preguntó, "¿Cómo están tú y la bebe?"

Seiya se había acercado a Serena y ella se recostó un poco de él. "Rini y yo estamos muy bien. Seiya y yo fuimos a ver al doctor hoy y me hicieron una sonografía."

"Todo esta normal. Me estoy asegurando que Serena se tome sus vitaminas y descanse bien." Seiya agrego.

Michelle añadió suavemente, "Seiya, otra vez, perdona que hayamos dudado que tú y Serena debían estar juntos. Ella brilla mucho mas ahora que te tiene a su lado."

Amara resopló y cuando Michelle le pellizcó el brazo, miró a Seiya vagamente antes de decir, "Michelle tiene razón, eres bueno para ella."

Seiya rió entre dientes sabiendo que eso era lo mas parecido a un cumplido que recibiría de Amara.

Artemis y Luna subieron a la mesa y aclararon sus gargantas. Todos detuvieron sus conversaciones y voltearon hacia el centro de la sala, donde se encontraban los dos guardianes felinos esperando su atención. Serena se dirigió al sillón vacío al extremo del sofá principal y Seiya se sentó en brazo del sillón a su lado. Le indicó a Luna que comenzara.

Luna aclaró su garganta nuevamente, "Como todos saben tenemos problemas serios que discutir."

Amara la interrumpió, "Si vamos a discutir asuntos de scouts, ¿Por qué están aquí estos intrusos?" Refiriéndose a Seiya y Taiki.

Artemis comenzó a responder, pero Serena lo interrumpió. "Amara, Seiya y Taiki defendieron mi vida la otra semana en el muelle, al igual que lo hicieron hace varios meses durante esa horrible batalla contra Galaxia. Quiero que estén aquí."

La voz de Amara cambio de tono, "Pero ellos no son scouts."

Serena entre cerró los ojos, "Amara, sé que quieres protegerme. Sé que protegerme significa todo para ti; lo has demostrado una y otra vez al pararte a mi lado, en frente mío y dando tu vida por mi." Serena hizo una pausa mirando a Michelle que estaba sentada junto a Amara, "Incluso has permitido que la persona que mas amas diera su vida por mi." Amara apretó sus labios al recordar lo que sintió al ver a Michelle muriendo a su lado hacía solo unos meses. Serena continuo hablando, pero esta vez mas calmada. "Amara, yo confío en Seiya, con mi vida y la de Rini, confío en que él me protegerá no solo a mi, sino a cada una de mis scouts. Y confío en Taiki de la misma manera."

Amara no sabía como responder, estaba dudosa entre reprochar a su princesa por ser tan confiada y al mismo tiempo llena de emociones diferentes por sus palabras. Así que Michelle habló por ella, "Esta bien Princesa. Si quieres que estén aquí aceptaremos tu decisión, incluso si no estamos de acuerdo con ella."

Serena asintió antes de sonreírle a Luna, "Continua."

"Tenemos dos problemas que necesitan nuestra atención inmediata. Primero, tenemos una nueva amenaza, una sobre la cual Artemis y yo no hemos podido conseguir información. Excepto de una fuente que dice puede guardar relación con el Caos, pero no tenemos evidencia que lo compruebe."

"Y, no puede ser que no han atacado nuevamente en casi un mes porque ya no son una amenaza." Lita sugirió.

Trista sacudió la cabeza, "No lo creo; de hecho eso me preocupa aún mas."

Artemis estaba de acuerdo, "Pienso exactamente lo mismo. Este enemigo es diferente a todos los demás a los que nos hemos enfrentado. No está tomando decisiones apresuradas ni atacando al azar."

"Sin mencionar que ya reconocieron a Serena como ella, no como Sailor Moon." Seiya interrumpió de repente.

"¿Qué?" Luna preguntó alarmada.

"Bueno, cuando comencé a pensar en las cosas que habían pasado recordé haber sentido la presencia de nuestro enemigo antes, en otra ocasión." Seiya respondió, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro.

"¿Cuándo?" Raye dijo, preguntando con preocupación lo que todos los demás estaba pensando.

Él volteó y miró a Serena pensativo, dándose cuenta que no podía estar equivocado. "La noche en el muelle, el día de la tormenta eléctrica."

La expresión de Serena cambio por completo, esa noche había sentido algo acercándose, algo observándola, pero no le había importado porque estaba muy ocupada sintiéndose mal por haber perdido a Darien. "Él tiene razón." Susurró.

"Esto es muy malo." Luna dijo. "Eso significa que esta persona podría encontrarte fácilmente."

Amara sacudió la cabeza. "No lo creo. No creo que sepan quien es, no por su nombre. Sino ya hubieran atacado, especialmente desde que se casó con Seiya y su nombre salió en todas las noticias. Creo que la estaba siguiendo de alguna otra manera. Y, ambas veces que estuvieron cerca, ella estaba vulnerable."

Taiki asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo Amara. Si pudiera adivinar diría que están siguiendo a Serena por el poder que emite. Y, el aura del poder que había estado emitiendo en ese mes es muy diferente al que tiene ahora."

Serena estaba muy confundida, "En palabras simples para que yo entienda por favor."

Amy rió entre dientes y le sonrió a Taiki, quien levantó los hombros para que ella explicara. "Serena, desde que te casaste con Seiya has cambiado, eres mas madura, mas fuerte y brillas de una manera diferente. Así que, probablemente nuestro enemigo no pueda localizarte por que aún están buscando tu aura vieja."

Artemis estaba pensando en voz alta. "Bueno, por lo menos eso nos da algo con que buscar."

Luna estaba de acuerdo, "Y con Serena y la bebe en peligro, debemos ser extra cuidadosos. Quiero que a una scout contigo a todo momento, cuando no estés con Seiya."

"Espera un momento." Amara interrumpió, "Él no puede protegerla. Él no tiene poderes, e incluso cuando los tenía no servia para nada."

"En realidad, creo que quien sea que nos haya atacado en el muelle ese día le tiene miedo." Hotaru dijo en una voz apenas audible.

Todos miraron a la scout más joven, quien usualmente decía muy poco en estas reuniones. Serena le sonrió animándola, "¿Qué te hace decir eso Hotaru?"

"Porque al final cuando estábamos todas heridas, Seiya se paró frente a Serena y por alguna razón el enemigo se fue, a pesar que todas nosotras ya no éramos un peligro en ese momento." Dijo la pequeña scout, y luego mordisqueó una galleta.

Seiya miró a Taiki, sabía lo que estaba pensando: talvez habían estado en lo correcto y tenían más poder de lo que sabían y quienes fueran estos enemigos podían sentirlo. "Amara, yo nunca dejaría que nada le pasara, y Luna y Artemis están aquí con nosotros y nuestro enemigo no sabe acerca de ellos. Pero, si lo prefieren, no tengo problema en que una scout se quede aquí cada noche hasta que se solucione esto."

Amara levantó una ceja, sorprendida por su aceptación voluntaria, pero antes de poder decir algo Serena habló, "Absolutamente no. Aceptaré que una scout me acompañe cuando salga de la casa, y no tengo problema en que visiten cuando quieran. Pero este es nuestro hogar, así que si quieren protegerme tendrá que ser de otra forma que no incluya pijamadas constantes."

Luna y Artemis se miraron mutuamente, y luego Artemis aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de su princesa ahora molesta. "Puede que haya una forma. Es magia vieja por así decir; tu madre la usaba para evitar que muchachos entraran a tu habitación cuando fuiste adolescente en tu vida pasada."

"¿Qué?" Serena dijo, sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa.

Todos rieron, así que Artemis continúo antes que comenzara una discusión. "Podemos colocar censores especiales que solo permitirán la entrada física de alguien al apartamento con el permiso del elegido. En tu vida pasada, tu madre tenia el control."

Seiya tocó su barbilla, "¿Cómo funciona si no estoy en casa para dar el permiso?"

Serena interrumpió, "Espera un momento, ¿Por qué es él el elegido?"

Seiya continuó hablando como que ella no había dicho nada, "Como cuando ella pida una pizza o tres y sea un mensajero nuevo y tiene que entrarlas hasta la mesa."

Serena le gruñó, pero él solo bajó la mirada y le sonrió. Artemis respondió, "Bueno Seiya ese es el inconveniente. No importa donde estés, verás en tu mente quien esta tratando de entrar la apartamento y tendrás que acceder a que pasen o no mentalmente. Puedo ser incomodo." Artemis rió un poco antes de continuar, "Una vez Serena trato de entrar un muchacho de una de sus clases a su habitación, mientras su madre estaba en una reunión con unos dignatarios y ella se distrajo y dijo en voz alta 'esa pequeña rata' en medio de la reunión. Le tomo un tiempo explicarles que no se refería a ellos, que en realidad eran muy bajitos y si parecían ratas."

"¿Qué pasa cuando se les niega la entrada?" Amara preguntó, tratando de devolver la conversación al tema original.

"Pues, no pueden pasar la puerta. Y si aún intentan entrar son físicamente alejados." Luna añadió.

"Y puedes agregar personas que siempre podrán entrar, como por ejemplo Luna y yo y las scouts, y la familia de Serena." Artemis dijo, esperando que su respuesta aliviara algo de la preocupación que se estaba formando en la mirada de Seiya.

"¿Se puede engañar al censor?" Taiki preguntó preocupado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Luna lo cuestionó.

Amy entendía lo que quería decir y trató de explicarlo mejor, "Por ejemplo, si alguien adoptara mi forma física, ¿podrían entrar sin permiso de Seiya?"

"No, alguien lo intentó una vez y no funcionó." Artemis les aseguró.

"¿Quién?" Serena preguntó.

Artemis miro a Seiya antes de contestar, pareció dudarlo, "El Príncipe Darien."

Seiya hizo un sonido de disgusto, dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Serena arrugo la frente y se puso de pie para seguirlo. Él estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo, mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad. Ella notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión al agarrar el mostrador con demasiada fuerza. Colocó una mano en su espalda, "Seiya."

Él se relajó un poco al sentir su mano, pero no volteó. "Lo siento. A veces siento celos de todo el tiempo en esta vida y la anterior que él compartió contigo. De esos recuerdos secretos que comparten todos, de los cuales yo no soy parte."

Serena lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a voltear y mirarla, "¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si el reino de la Luna no hubiese sido destruido?" Cuando Seiya sacudió la cabeza, Serena continuó, "Tu Princesa Kakyuu estaba supuesta a llegar a un baile, y tú y las demás Starlights estaban con ella. Nos hubiéramos conocido y nos hubiéramos enamorados el uno del otro. E incluso aun teniendo a Darien en mi vida, te hubiese escogido a ti para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Porque te amaba entonces, como te amo ahora."

Seiya miró sus ojos azules y supo que ella decía la verdad, "¿Cómo sabes esto?"

"Mi madre, la Reina Serenity, me lo mostró, antes de la boda." Serena dijo sonriendo, esperando que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

Él suspiro profundamente y se recostó del mostrador, antes que Serena pudiera decir nada mas él le sonrió arrogantemente y bajo la mirada hacia ella, "Así que soy irresistible en todas las vidas."

Serena se quejó y le tomó la mano llevándolo de vuelta a la sala, donde las scouts discutían los pros y contras de la sugerencia de Artemis. Dejaron de hablar y miraron a la pareja. Luna aclaró su garganta, "Bien Seiya, ¿Qué opinas?"

Él miró a Taiki, quien indicó que estaba de acuerdo. "Si, hagámoslo. Encárguense de eso al terminar la reunión. Quiero que mi esposa y mi hija estén seguras."

Amara no pudo evitarlo, "¿Tu hija?"

La voz de Seiya era tan fría como el hielo al responder, "Amara, he aguantado muchas cosas de ti. Pero aclaremos algo desde ahora, Rini es mi hija. Y hasta que Serena y yo decidamos lo contrario, ella no sabrá nada mas."

Amara giró la cabeza como si hubiese recibido una bofetada, sintió tal poder en las palabras de Seiya. Su amor por Rini y su decisión de ser un buen padre no podían ser negadas. Tartamudeó al decir, "Lo siento, no debí decir eso."

Seiya asintió, perdonándola. "Bueno, hemos progresado en cuanto a esto de la nueva amenaza. Tenemos medidas de seguridad para Serena y tenemos al menos una pista para rastrearlos."

Serena interrumpió, "Quiero que todos tengan cuidado. No aceptaré que ninguno de ustedes muera otra vez. Así que están todos obligados a salir acompañados." Sus ojos brillaron con preocupación mientras los miraba a todos uno por uno.

Trista estuvo de acuerdo, "Esta bien Princesa. Todas debemos tener cuidado porque es obviamente una amenaza peligrosa. Y todos necesitaremos estar en nuestra mejor forma para proteger a la princesa."

Raye añadió, "De hecho, Trista menciona un buen punto. Talvez todas deberíamos entrenar en el templo."

Amara tocó su barbilla considerando esta sugerencia, "Raye, creo que es buena idea." Volteó hacia Michelle, "¿Qué crees?"

"No haría daño." Michelle volteó hacia Hotaru, "¿Y tu?"

Hotaru se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a todos, y caminó por detrás del sofá donde estaba sentada hacia donde Seiya se encontraba. Levantó la mirada hacia él y habló, "Su majestad, debe tener cuidado. Usted es de mucho valor para nuestra princesa y para Rini. Ambas dependen de usted, al igual que nosotras lo haremos algún día." Volteó hacia las Degas scouts, "Así que si, entrenaremos. Nos esforzaremos mas de lo que jamás lo hemos hecho porque debemos hacerlo."

Todas aceptaron moviendo sus cabezas. Luego, Taiki preguntó suavemente, "¿Yo puedo entrenar con ustedes?"

Los ojos de Amara se hicieron más pequeños, pero al ver a Serena mirándola ansiosamente respondió con calma, "Por supuesto, tú y Seiya son bienvenidos a entrenar con nosotras. Lo necesitarás Seiya, para la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos."

Seiya rió entre dientes, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Taiki lo interrumpió. "Gracias Amara, chicas. Me estoy encariñando con este planeta, cada día se siente más como mi hogar." Miró a Amy cariñosamente antes de continuar. "Y juro que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para proteger este planeta y a las personas en el que han llegado a significar algo en mi vida."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza antes las palabras de Taiki, "No Taiki. Estas equivocado; no protegeremos a las personas que queremos en este planeta." Todos contuvieron la respiración y Serena lo miró confusa, pero él coloco una mano en su hombro y miró a Taiki firmemente al continuar, "Protegeremos no sólo a los que queremos, sino a cada ser viviente de este planeta."

Serena apretó la mano que Seiya había colocado en su hombro mientras el grupo los miraba, sintiendo la fuerza que se daban el uno al otro. Cuando Serena comenzó a hablar; todos pudieron notar que de alguna forma había madurado más desde el regreso de Seiya. "Seiya tiene razón. Necesitamos recordar que como las Sailor Scouts de este sistema solar nuestro trabajo es proteger toda la vida, no sólo a aquellos a quienes amamos."

Todos aceptaron, luego Amy preguntó, "Luna, antes dijiste que teníamos dos problemas. Solo hemos discutido uno."

Luna asintió y comenzó a hablar, "El otro problema es que nos falta una scout." Artemis bajó la cabeza y Luna colocó una de sus patas oscuras encima de la blanca de él. "Sin Mina, las scout interiores no están completas y su poder se encuentra disminuido."

Michelle, Amara y Trista todas se miraron mutuamente; habían estado discutiendo este asunto bastante en las ultimas dos semanas. Amara aclaró su garganta, "¿Qué piensan ustedes dos que debamos hacer?"

Artemis se quejó, "No nos queda otra opción mas que reemplazarla."

Lita miró a Serena, Raye y Amy, "¿Cómo podemos reemplazar a Mina? Ella era más que una scout, era nuestra mejor amiga. No puedo imaginar aceptar y confiar a alguien más de la forma que lo hacia con ella."

Amy y Raye asintieron estando de acuerdo, Raye tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando habló, "¿Tenemos que hacerlo?"

Artemis y Luna asintieron, pero Hotaru fue la que habló, "Tienen que reemplazar a Venus. Igual que yo no puedo existir sin las otras tres scouts exteriores, eventualmente sus poderes como equipo se desvanecerán sin Sailor Venus."

Serena miró a las tres scouts interiores que quedaban y luego a los dos guardianes felinos, "Y, ¿ustedes tienen alguna idea de la nueva Sailor Venus?"

Los dos gatos sacudieron sus cabezas, entonces Trista aclaró su garganta. "Yo se quien es."

"¿Quién?" Artemis preguntó, sorprendido por la revelación de Trista.

"La hermana de Mina."

"Mina no tiene una hermana." Luna contestó.

Amara interrumpió, "No en esta vida, pero si la tuvo en la pasada."

"¿Por qué no la recuerdo?" Artemis preguntó.

"Yo creo que solo recordamos ciertos aspectos de nuestras vidas pasadas; las cosas que necesitamos saber en esta vida. No recordábamos a la hermana de Mina porque hasta ahora no la necesitábamos en esta vida." Michelle respondió.

Luna asintió, "Tiene sentido."

Amy interrumpió, "Entonces, ¿Quién es?"

Raye también hablo, "Si, ¿Quién?"

Lita suspiró, "Chicas denles tiempo para responder."

Serena miró fijamente a las scouts exteriores, "Bueno, parece que todas ustedes han sabido por un tiempo quien sería el reemplazo de Venus. Antes de decirnos quien será la nueva Sailor Venus, yo quiero saber porque nos habían ocultado esta información a las demás."

Amara miró a su princesa, "Preciosa, no queríamos decirte porque no estábamos seguras si Mina regresaría o no y no tenia sentido despertar a su hermana innecesariamente."

Michelle continuó, "Pensamos que Mina estaría nostálgica, que regresaría a la Tierra en un mes y el circulo interior estaría completo una vez mas."

"Pero no ha regresado y ha pasado más de un mes, con esta nueva amenaza no podemos evitar completar las scouts nuevamente." Trista añadió.

"También lo hicimos porque una vez Sailor Venus sea despertada, Mina no podrá volver a ser Sailor Venus nuevamente. Ella verdaderamente no volverá a ser una de nosotras, no habrá vuelta atrás." Michelle dijo calmadamente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Amara habló, su voz tensa por las emociones que sentía, "Hemos peleado juntas y muerto juntas. Nosotras tampoco estábamos preparadas para dejarla ir de verdad."

Serena sintió algo caer en sus piernas y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Seiya le apretó el hombro. "Lo siento. Siento haber cuestionado sus razones para no decirnos antes. Debí haber sabido que tenían una buena razón." Dejó caer su cara entre sus manos y lloró abiertamente. Amy, que estaba sentada a su lado, puso un brazo a su alrededor.

"Princesa, por favor no llore. Yo, nosotros, no lo soportamos." Amara dijo, su expresión llena de emociones.

Serena limpio sus ojos, "Lo siento, es sólo que esta conversación es como perderla de nuevo, como despedirme de ella otra vez."

Artemis saltó a las piernas de Serena. "Yo también la extraño, posiblemente mas que cualquier otro. Pero, Princesa, si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que ella querría que estuvieras protegida, incluso si eso significa que ella no volvería a pelear a tu lado como Sailor Venus nuevamente. Ella te amaba, más que a su propia vida y ciertamente más que a su posición como scout. Por eso es que era merecedora de ser tu guardiana real."

Serena asintió, finalmente aceptando lo que debía pasar, "De acuerdo, necesitamos saber. No creo que soporte la idea de reemplazar a Mina, pero no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de Rini. Y tampoco arriesgaré la de ustedes ni la de este mundo que tanto queremos."

Trista comenzó a hablar calmadamente, "Sé que nadie puede reemplazar a Mina, pero creo que una vez sepas de quien se trata la aceptarás." Cuando todas las scouts interiores la miraron dudosas continuá, "A medida que vayan regresando sus recuerdos, recordaran que Sailor Venus tenia una hermana que era de su misma edad; eran gemelas, pero no idénticas. Sin embargo, compartían el mismo espíritu cariñoso. Mina era la mayor por dos minutos, por lo que fue coronada como princesa de Venus y por tanto la defensora de nuestra adorada Princesa de la Luna."

Luna interrumpió, sus ojos grandes al entender, "Lo recuerdo. Oh, Artemis, ha estado en nuestras narices todo este tiempo."

Artemis miró a Luna a los ojos, "No puede ser. ¿Por qué no lo recordamos antes?"

Michelle sonrió dulcemente, "Si, es ella."

Raye se puso ansiosa, "Suficiente de hablar, ¿Quién es?"

"Es Molly. Molly es la nueva Sailor Venus." Amara declaró.

"¿Qué?" Serena susurró, "¿Molly? Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas. ¿Cómo pude no haber notado que ella era una de mis scouts?"

"Porque no era una de tus scouts, no realmente." Michelle contestó.

"Pero tiene sentido que ella fuera tu mejor amiga en esta vida también." Amara dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Luna asintió estando de acuerdo, "Es cierto, cuando las demás scouts estaban en entrenamiento Molly y Serena jugaban juntas en la luna." Luna hizo silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en como habían resultado las cosas. "También tiene sentido que Neflyte pensara que ella era Sailor Moon, porque ella es en realidad una princesa reencarnada."

Serena se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró las estrellas y la luna que brillaban encima de un Tokio nocturno y suavemente preguntó, "Si ustedes pudieran hacerlo todo de nuevo, ¿cada una de ustedes escogería ser scout?"

En unísono y sin duda alguna, todas las scouts respondieron, "Si."

Amy se levantó y camino hasta estar al lado de Serena, Raye y Lita la acompañaron. Amy habló suave pero firmemente, "Eres nuestra princesa y nuestra mejor amiga. No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, sin ser Sailor Mercury."

Lita colocó una mano en la espalda de Serena, "Si estas preocupada por Molly, acerca de cómo tomará ser una sailor scout, no lo hagas." Serena volteó a mirar a Lita, que continuo hablando, "Ella ya te quiere y daría la vida por ti. Ahora, estas compartiendo con ella una parte de ti que has querido compartir hace mucho tiempo y dándole el poder para protegerte."

Raye asintió, "Molly es fuerte. Ella tomará estas noticias bien."

Serena bajó la cabeza y respondió levemente, "Eso espero; espero que esto sea lo correcto."

* * *

**N/A: **... este capítulo es bien corto porque se quiso dejar esta reunión de scouts como algo aparte por si sola, y por eso mismo la estoy actualizando tan pronto.

... Seiya&Usagi^^: gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejarme tu opinión. Y no te preocupes, seguiré traduciendo mientras haya capítulos por traducir, puedes estar segura de eso.

... Chikita22bkou: todas queremos uno asi. At least I do.

... Mariaelena83: wow, nombrando a tu hijo y todo, no puedo creer que seas tan fanática. Debo admitir que no me desagrada Darien, para nada, solo que me gusta mas Seiya. Y no tienes de que avergonzarte, yo he disfrutado algunas historias DxS. Aunque no son las que acostumbro leer, si me han tocado, y no me puedo quejar. Además, al igual que la mayoría de las kousianas, cuando comencé a ver la serie me gustaba Darien, hasta que comenzó Stars y mi cariño pasó a ser para Seiya.

... Serenalucy: actualicé suficientemente rápido para tu gusto? jajaja

... en el próximo capitulo: Serena le cuenta la verdad a Molly, y un nuevo ataque enemigo.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Raye asintió, "Molly es fuerte. Ella tomará estas noticias bien."

Serena bajó la cabeza y respondió levemente, "Eso espero; espero que esto sea lo correcto."

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya – la mañana siguiente.**

Serena yacía en su cama con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación de paz que le daba el sol matutino sobre su cara. No quería encarar el día que le tocaba hoy. Iba a confesarle a su mas antigua amiga que era una sailor scout, iba a admitir que había guardado un enorme secreto por años, e iba a poner la vida de esa amiga en peligro al revelar todo esto. Sintió una lagrima salir del borde de su ojo.

"Aun no has siquiera probado el desayuno que te hice y ya estas llorando. ¿Cómo se supone que el ego de un hombre sobreviva a tal critica?" La voz de Seiya la hizo volver a la realidad.

Serena abrió los ojos y miro a su esposo, quien estaba parado en la puerta con una bata roja por encima de sus pijamas. Ella sonrió al ver los pantalones azul oscuro con lunas crecientes que él estaba usando, ella se los había comprado la semana pasada. Fue entonces cuando notó que llevaba una bandeja con comida en las manos, su estomago sonó. "Yum, comida. Tenemos hambre." Dijo tocando su vientre cariñosamente.

Seiya rió y se acercó a ella con la bandeja, que contenía panqueques, fruta fresca, jugo de naranja, tostadas de trigo y avena. "No estaba seguro que les apetecería a mis dos chicas hoy, así que decidí ofrecerles una buena selección." Coloco la bandeja en la cama junto a ella y luego se sentó cuidadosamente. Observó mientras Serena probaba la avena, "¿Qué te pasa Bombón?"

"Nada." Dijo ella regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

Él hizo sonar su lengua contra su paladar mientras la miraba fijamente, "Bombón, puedes mentirles a todos distrayéndolos con esa hermosa sonrisa, pero tu esposo te ha descubierto, así que tendrás que inventar una mejor táctica para engañarme."

Serena rió y comenzó a hablar tratando de posponer la conversación un poco mas, "¿Qué? Mi sonrisa ya no te deslumbra, que mal me siento. Creo que voy a llorar." Pestañó un poco, pero cuando la expresión seria de Seiya no cambio, solo pudo suspirar, "Es Molly. Estoy preocupada por contarle."

Seiya tomó una fresa y la mordió, "¿Por qué?"

"Tengo miedo de cómo tomara las noticias." Serena dijo, mientras golpeaba la mano de Seiya que intentaba tomar otra fruta.

"Ouch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Dijo sosteniendo su mano, ahora roja, con la otra.

"Esa es mi fruta." Ella respondió señalándolo con un dedo.

"¿No crees que eso es un poquito cruel? Yo te la traje." Seiya dijo, mirándola con ojos tristes.

"Debiste traer mas para ti." Serena dijo probando su avena. Cuando un poco de la avena se escurrió por el borde de sus labios, Seiya no pudo contener la risa. Mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, Serena se acercó y lo empujó hacia el suelo.

Él permaneció en el suelo por unos minutos mas, aún riendo, y Serena no pudo evitar sonreírle, le encantaba verlo contento y sin preocupaciones. Él finalmente dejo de reírse y se arrodilló colocando sus brazos en la cama. "Ahora que me has herido, esposa, exijo que me expliques que te preocupa de contarle a Molly que es una sailor scout."

"¿Lo exiges?" Serena dijo, levantando una ceja.

"Eh, ¿lo pido cortésmente?" Seiya dijo levantando ambas manos, rindiéndose antes que la batalla comenzara.

"Hay tantas cosas que me preocupan, pero principalmente tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que ser una sailor scout significaría para ella." Serena dijo, mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su avena.

Seiya puso una mano sobre su pierna. "No temas. He pasado poco tiempo con Molly pero, puedo notar que tiene mucha fuerza interna. Será una magnifica Sailor Venus, y nosotros la protegeremos mientras aprende y cumple con su rol de protectora de este sistema solar."

Serena soltó su avena y tomó la mano de Seiya, "¿Lo prometes, no dejaremos que nada le pase?"

"Lo prometo. La protegeré como te protejo a ti, con mi vida." Seiya dijo, sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente.

"Te amo." Dijo Serena alejando su mano y tomando un panqueque.

Seiya rió y se puso de pie, "Solo amas el hecho que te serví el desayuno en la cama."

Serena rió entre dientes, "Si, eso es exactamente lo que pasa."

Seiya miró hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Bueno, no te acostumbres. Espero mi desayuno en la cama mañana por la mañana."

Serena hizo un sonido indistinguible, "Sigue soñando."

Seiya rió, "Me voy a cambiar, voy a jugar un poco de baloncesto con Taiki y Andy. ¿Qué vas a hacer antes de juntarte con Molly para almorzar en el parque?"

"Me voy a dar una ducha y voy a casa de mis padres. Mi madre dice que aún tengo cosas que recoger. Sammy se va a cambiar a mi habitación porque es más grande. ¿Está mal que este un poco triste por eso?"

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa suave, "No esposa; esta bien estar triste. Solo no te enfades cuando te diga que voy a pasar la tarde ayudando a Sammy a pintar la habitación de otro color."

Serena gritó y le arrojó una almohada, pero él ya había salido de la habitación.

**La casa Tsukino**

Serena cargó una caja por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. "Solo me faltan unos cuantos cajones mas por vaciar y termino."

Ikuko sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, "¿Quieres ayuda?"

"No, está bien. Me estoy asegurando de no hacer las cajas muy pesadas, para poder cargarlas yo misma." Serena respondió mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Entró a la habitación que ahora estaba casi desierta. Suspiró; tenía tantos recuerdos en esta habitación. Había dormido abrazada de Rini en esta cama, y también de ChibiChibi. Había compartido con Luna y sus amigas aquí. Había llorado y había reído aquí. Pero, aceptaba que su vida ahora era junto a Seiya, y sonrió al pensar en su apuesto esposo. Podía imaginarlo fácilmente diciéndole cosas a Taiki y Andrew mientras les pasaba con el balón para encestarlo por encima de sus cabezas. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen y poder concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, se arrodilló y abrió el último cajón. "Oh Dios." Exclamó al ver lo que había dentro. Eran todas sus fotografías y sus recuerdos de Darien. "¿Qué hago con todo esto?" Dijo levantando la fotografía de ella, Darien y Rini en el parque, mientras le llegaban a la mente recuerdos no del todo dulces.

"Yo las guardaría." Ikuko dijo acercándose a sentarse junto a ella. "Algún día, tu bebe puede querer saber acerca de su padre biológico y puedes mostrarle esta foto tuya y de Darien y, ¿quien es esa niña? Luce algo familiar."

"Oh, sólo una niña con la que jugamos en el parque." Serena dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre. "Y tienes razón, las guardaré."

Ikuko sonrió y ayudó a Serena a colocar las cosas en una caja. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas al sostener en la palma de su mano el anillo que le había dado Darien, pero sonrió al ver su anillo de matrimonio. Ikuko la miró fijamente, "Eres feliz, ¿cierto Serena?"

"Oh si mamá; soy muy feliz." Serena dijo sonriendo; realmente era feliz, gracias al maravilloso hombre con el que estaba casada, que la amaba a ella y a la bebe que crecía dentro de ella.

"Ok. Es que luces algo triste hoy, eso es todo." Ikuko dijo, levantando levemente una ceja.

"Creo que si estoy un poco triste. Pero almorzare con Molly hoy, y después todo estará bien." Serena dijo mientras continuaba sonriendo, a pesar que se sentía excepcionalmente nerviosa por contarle a Molly su secreto.

**Esa tarde, en el parque.**

Serena abrió una frazada sobre el área verde, sus manos algo temblorosas. Abrió la canasta que había llevado y comenzó a sacar la comida y los utensilios. No pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al ver a Molly acercándose y saludándola con la mano. Serena miró hacia los arbustos cercanos, desde donde Luna y Artemis observaban en caso que necesitara apoyo.

Molly se dejó caer junto a ella, "Wow Serena, ¿Qué, trajiste todo un restaurante?" Dijo riendo.

"Eh, no exactamente. Solo quería que nuestro almuerzo fuera especial." Serena dijo nerviosamente

Molly dejo de sonreír y miro a su amiga fijamente, que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, "Ok, ¿que hiciste?"

"¿Qué hice? ¿Hice algo?" Serena dijo, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

"No tonta. Estas actuando rara, así que quiero que me confieses lo que te esta pasando, ¿Qué hiciste?" Molly dijo colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga.

Serena le sonrió a Molly, "Es cierto. Hay algo que necesito contarte; en realidad hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte; algunas he querido decírtelas desde hace años."

Molly la miró fijamente, "Aja, así que ocultándole cosas a tu mejor amiga."

Serena bajó la cabeza y respondió tristemente, "Si, te he ocultado cosas, solo espero que comprendas porque lo hice cuando te explique todo."

Molly alejó su brazo de Serena y dijo, preocupada, "Serena, no hay nada que puedas decir que pueda cambiar el hecho que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero."

Serena estaba a punto de responder, cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte y frente a ella y Molly se encontraban de repente el General Kulno y Thyme. Kulno les sonrió amenazadoramente a ambas chicas, "Puedo sentir ese aura, ¿así que cual de ustedes es la protectora del cristal?"

"¿De dónde salieron ustedes? ¿Qué cristal?" Molly dijo, alarmada y confundida.

Thyme rió siniestramente, "Bueno, asumo que no es ella." Volteó hacia Serena que se ponía de pie en ese momento. "Que bien, eres bonita. Voy a disfrutar destruirte."

Molly se puso de pie junto a ella, "Serena, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

Serena volteó hacia Molly, "Corre, vete de aquí, ahora."

Serena estaba volteándose hacia los dos extraños, pero el General Kulno había levantado sus manos al aire, "¡Tortura de Relámpagos!" Su cara brilló cuando de sus manos salieron rayos eléctricos dirigidos hacia Serena.

Molly gritó, "No." Y empujó a Serena recibiendo ella el ataque directo. Cayó al suelo torciéndose del dolor.

Serena sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras susurraba, "Molly, oh no." Volteo a ver a los dos extraños, con ira en los ojos. "Han atacado a mi mejor amiga, arruinado nuestro almuerzo especial, que por cierto me tomó horas preparar. Nunca los perdonaré." Serena tomó su broche, en ese momento Molly abrió los ojos y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando Serena gritó, "¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!"

Mientras Serena se transformaba en Eternal Sailor Moon, Molly la observaba diciendo, "Lo sabía."

Sailor Moon se paró en posición defensiva, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

El Genereal Kulno rió, "Somos los que acabaremos contigo y tomaremos el Cristal de Plata para nuestro amo."

Molly se puso de pie, "Bueno pues, te espera una gran sorpresa amigo. Porque mi mejor amiga es Sailor Moon y va a patear tu trasero."

Sailor Moon le sonrió a su amiga, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Thyme se acerco a ella repentinamente y la golpeó, causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Molly contuvo la respiración cuando Artemis saltó por encima de su hombro, sus garras extendidas para arañar a Thyme en la cara. Luna apareció al lado de Molly, "Toma esto Molly." Luna dijo arrojándole una varita color naranja, con el símbolo de Venus en el centro de un círculo dorado. Molly la tomó y le dio la vuelta en sus manos. Luna le gritó, "Molly concéntrate, necesito que grites, '¡Por el Poder de Venus!'"

Molly sintió que algo en su interior se encendía y la llenaba de poder, abriendo una parte olvidada de su mente. Levantó su mano sosteniendo la varita firmemente, como si lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces antes, y gritó llena de confianza, "¡Por el Poder de Venus!" La transformación se sintió como si estuviera dando vueltas en un calido tornado, mientras cambiaba su atuendo, y cuando terminó de girar llevaba puesto el uniforme de sailor scout color naranja. Miró a los dos extraños frente a ella, sus miradas llenas de asombro. Sailor Venus susurró suavemente en dirección hacia Luna, "¿Y ahora qué?"

Luna susurró, "Grita, Rayo Creciente de Venus."

Sailor Venus asintió y gritó con determinación, "¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!" La fuerza del rayo llegó hasta los enemigos tirándolos al suelo.

El General Kulno sacudió sus hombros mientras se ponía de pie, "¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes pequeña scout? Tendrás que hacer mucho más si quieres terminar con el gran General Kulno. He matado a cientos de scouts mucho mas fuertes que tú."

Los ojos de Venus se hicieron mayores por miedo cuando ellos dos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella y Sailor Moon, quien se ponía de pie. Estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz la interrumpió, "Ella hará mucho más que eso, porque no lo hará sola. Te vencerá junto con nosotras." Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon voltearon a ver a Sailor Uranus parada en la rama de un árbol cercano, las demás scouts debajo de ella con los brazos cruzados. Sailor Uranus continuó mirando fijamente a la nueva scout, "Sailor Venus, aquí estamos."

Thyme rió entre dientes, "Bueno, bueno, ustedes no son como las demás scouts como las que nos hemos encontrado anteriormente. Pero no se preocupen, atraparemos a su princesa tarde o temprano. De hecho, apuesto a que la atrapo más temprano que tarde." Thyme corrió hacia Sailor Moon nuevamente y la agarro por el pelo. Luna saltó sobre ella y le arañó la cara. Thyme arrancó varias hebras de su cabello y se alejo riendo, mientras el General Kulno la halaba hacia él, tirando a Luna y a la Princesa al suelo. Ambos rieron mientras desaparecían de repente.

Sailor Venus tomó a Sailor Moon del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien?"

Sailor Moon asintió, "Si, mis alas suavizaron la caída." Tomó la mano de Sailor Venus, "Venus, se que debes estar muy sorprendida."

Sailor Venus levantó los hombros, "Siempre supe que no me estabas contando todo. Por un tiempo sospeche que eras Sailor Moon, pero no quise cuestionarte. Asumí que tenias tus razones para no contarme." Miró hacia abajo, observando su uniforme naranja mientras sostenía el borde de su falda, "Pero esto es una sorpresa."

El resto de las scouts las rodearon, Sailor Neptune dio un paso hacia adelante, "Princesa, necesitamos llevarte a un lugar seguro, ahora." Sailor Moon asintió y el grupo encontró rápidamente un área oculta para destransformarse. Antes de salir del parque.

**Casa Tsukino.**

Sammy y Seiya estaban riendo mientras terminaban de aplicar la segunda capa de pintura. "Sammy, creo que ya hemos terminado amigo." Seiya dijo, cerrando la tapa de su lata de pintura.

"Si. Gracias Seiya, luce maravilloso." Sammy dijo, sonriéndole a su cuñado.

Seiya rió, "No hay problema. Te ayudaré a acomodar los muebles mañana cuando Serena y yo vengamos a cenar."

Sammy se puso serio, "Ella ha estado muy feliz últimamente, y creo que es por ti."

Seiya se puso de pie y le sonrió al joven chico, "Bueno, no estará tan feliz dentro de unas semanas cuando comience la escuela y yo sea el que tenga que levantarla cada mañana." Sammy rió y Seiya estaba apunto de decir algo más cuando la imagen de todas las scouts tratando de entrar al apartamento apareció en su mente de repente. Ellas tenían permiso, así que sólo miró entre el grupo rápidamente y al ver a Molly junto a Serena le otorgó permiso a ella. Pero al ver los moretones en los cuerpos de Molly y Serena, su corazón se acelero. Estaban heridas.

Seiya calmadamente le sonrió a Sammy, "Hey amigo, acabo de recordar que iba a juntarme con tu hermana, se me ha hecho un poco tarde, y sabes como se pone ella cuando la dejan esperando."

Sammy rió, "Oh, si, lo sé. Más vale que te apures. Nos vemos mañana."

Seiya se despidió con la mano mientras salía por la puerta, "Nos vemos." Seiya deseaba tener alas como las de su esposa, pero su carro iba a tener que ser suficiente para llevarlo hasta su familia. Llamó a Taiki desde su celular y le pidió a su mejor amigo que se encontraran en el departamento.

**El apartamento de Serena y Seiya.**

Seiya abrió la puerta de repente y todas las scouts se asustaron. Serena se puso de pie, perdiendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba al ver el temor en la cara de su esposo. "Oh Seiya, te juro que estamos bien." Dijo ella mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Seiya rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ellos y la apretó contra su pecho. "Oh Bombón; cuando te vi entrando al apartamento llena de golpes y moretones, sentí que mi corazón se detenía. Estaba tan preocupado por ti y la bebe; nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo antes."

Serena levantó la mirada, mirándolo a la cara. "Lo sé; no me di cuenta hasta que te vi justo ahora, de todo lo que pude haber perdido." Comenzó a llorar y volvió a recostar su cabeza contra el pecho de él, para sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón contra su mejilla. "Oh Seiya, fui tan estúpida. Estaba decidida a hablar con Molly a mi manera y sola, debí haberla traído al apartamento como tú querías." Dijo llorando suavemente contra su pecho.

Seiya la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco, quedando a unos dos pies de ella pero aún sosteniéndola. Cuando habló, su tono era serio, "No, tú tenías razón. Yo estaba siendo sobre protector, no puedes quedarte encerrada aquí. Y, tu y la bebe están bien."

Serena rió levemente, "Dijiste que yo tenia la razón."

Seiya y el resto de las scouts, que habían estado observando la conversación, hicieron sonidos de queja al mismo tiempo. "De esa no te salva nadie." Dijo Taiki entrando al apartamento.

"¡Taiki!" Amy grito, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia sus brazos abiertos. "¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?"

"Seiya me llamó." Taiki dijo acariciando el corto pelo de Amy.

"¿Te llamó? ¿Ustedes tienen comunicadores de pulsera también?" Lita preguntó.

Seiya rió y abrazó la cintura de Serena, "No, tenemos teléfonos celulares. Algo que Taiki y yo les conseguimos a ustedes para que puedan comunicarse de otra forma." Seiya le hizo una señal a Taiki, quien sacó cuatro celulares y los arrojó en dirección a Molly, Lita, Raye y Amy.

"¿Dónde esta el mío?" Serena dijo mirando los brillantes teléfonos negros de sus amigas. Intentó agarrar el de Amy que era el más cercano, pero ella no la dejó.

"Aquí." Seiya dijo sacándolo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sonrío cuando ella gritó al ver el teléfono rosado que le había comprado.

"¿Por qué el de ella es rosado?" Se quejó Raye, "Yo quiero uno rojo."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, Serena le estaba sacando la lengua a Raye, "Ella tiene uno rosado porque es mi esposa y esta en mi mismo plan. Ustedes cuatro tienen un plan aparte."

Amara aclaró su garganta, "Ok, suficiente con los nuevos juguetes. Tenemos que determinar que demonios sucedió hoy."

Todos asintieron y tomaron asiento, escuchando mientras Serena y Molly relataban su encuentro con los dos extraños enemigos. Al terminar, Serena coloco su mano sobre la de Molly desde el otro lado de la mesa y le dijo dulcemente, "Gracias, por estar a mi lado, por protegerme."

La mirada de Molly se tornó seria, "No quisiera estar en ningún otro lado Princesa. Lo recuerdo todo."

Luna se sorprendió, "¿Te refieres al Reino de la Luna?" Cuando indicó que si, Luna preguntó, "¿Cómo es posible?"

Molly sacudió la cabeza, "No lo sé. Pero cuando me diste la varita y me dijiste que gritar, algo tuvo sentido dentro de mi, comencé a recordar todo. Traté de detener todos los recuerdos momentáneamente porque me estaban distrayendo de proteger a mi Princesa, mi mejor amiga."

Serena miró a su amiga y arrugó su frente, "Yo también quiero recordarlo todo; no entiendo porque no recuerdo a Molly de ese entonces."

Trista interrumpió, "Ahora no. Tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso mas tarde, hay asuntos más importantes en este momento. Tenemos que encontrar y destruir estos enemigos y averiguar quien es este amo del que hablan para destruirlo a él también."

Michelle estuvo de acuerdo, "Estaremos listas. Luna, Artemis, pongámonos a trabajar."

Luna, Artemis y las scouts exteriores se marcharon a sus cuarteles, escondidos a la vista del público en el centro de video juegos. Lita, Raye y Molly se fueron al templo de Raye. Molly quería que las otras dos chicas la ayudaran a entrenar un poco esta noche. Taiki y Amy tenían entradas para una lectura de poesía, a la cual Serena insistió que fueran de todas formas. Una vez la puerta se cerró al salir todos, Serena volteó a ver a Seiya, sentado en el sofá. Lo miró, completito, sentado allí, con las piernas abiertas, en jeans y una camiseta roja llenas de manchas de pintura; su chaqueta estaba tirada a sus espaldas, donde había quedado cuando se sentaron a conversar sobre los hechos del día. Serena comenzó a hablar lentamente, "Seiya, creo que necesitas darte un baño."

Seiya rió, "Esposa, estas parada ahí, mirándome como que quieres devorar mi hermoso cuerpo, y la conclusión a la que llegas es que necesito una ducha. Creo que sí necesito hacer mas ejercicio."

Serena rió y caminó hacia él, "Bueno, no tengo mucho con que trabajar."

Seiya la alcanzó y la haló hacia abajo, haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas. Puso un brazo a su alrededor y colocó la otra sobre su vientre. "Bueno, tú tampoco estas muy arreglada que digamos, Bombón."

Serena se miró a si misma, sus ropas estaban sucias por la caída y rasgadas en mas de un sitio. Levantó la mano y tocó su mejilla donde Thyme la había golpeado. "Entonces, talvez yo podría darme una ducha primero en lo que tú preparas la cena."

Seiya rió, "Claro que no. Yo te llevé el desayuno a la cama. Yo me voy a bañar primero y tú vas a prepararme la cena a mi." Dijo él bajándola de sus piernas y dejándola sobre el sofá. Cuando ella comenzó a quejarse, él sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el baño, "Eso es a menos que ese golpe en la cabeza te haya convertido en una terrible cocinera. Ósea, no es que tú puedas cocinar tan bien como yo de todas formas. Yo soy un magnifico cocinero. Si, es mejor que esperes a que yo cocine, no eres muy buena en eso que digamos."

Serena cruzó los brazos, "Que no puedo cocinar. Ya verás, chico sucio y apestoso."

Treinta minutos más tarde, Seiya salió hacia la cocina y vio a Serena en bata, con el pelo suelto cayendo alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía la mesa arreglada, con velas y todo. Un aroma delicioso salía del horno. El sonrío vagamente, "Wow, esta limpia y cocinando. Estoy casi sorprendido."

Serena volteó y le sacó la lengua. "Me di una ducha rápida en el baño extra, y puse en el horno un pastelón de pizza. Voy a hacer algo de pudding para postre."

Él camino hacia ella y besó su cabeza mojada. "Eso suena y huele maravilloso, gracias amor."

"No, gracias a ti por no consentirme demasiado." Serena dijo sinceramente.

Seiya acarició su cabello, "Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso."

Serena sonrió sarcásticamente, "Si, si. Tengo algo que sacar del horno."

Seiya tomó la leche y llenó el vaso de Serena, luego tomando agua para el suyo. Ella finalmente llegó hasta la mesa. Cuando comenzó a tragar su comida, él se convenció que de verdad estaba bien y entonces sonrió y comenzó a comer de su comida. Por lo menos ahora los tres estaban seguros, en este momento no podía pedir nada más. Su sonrisa creció cuando Serena agarró su mano por encima de la mesa. "Esposa, te superaste a ti misma; esto esta delicioso."

Ella sonrió, aclarando su garganta como si estuviera nerviosa, "Eh, Seiya. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

Él levantó la, dejando la cucharada que estaba dirigiendo a su boca, "Claro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Podrías lavar los platos? Estoy exhausta." Serena preguntó, rogándole con sus ojos azules.

Seiya rió, "Claro que si. Vete a la cama después de cenar, yo recojo."

Serena sonrió y ambos terminaron sus cenas, tomados de las manos.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el departamento del General Kulno y Thyme.**

"Ya no puedo sentirla; su aura se ha hecho fuerte, regresado a ese lugar donde no puedo alcanzarla en el que ha estado las ultimas semanas." Gruñó el General Kulno, mientras golpeaba su puño contra la pared.

Thyme caminaba alrededor de la habitación, tarareando una melodía. Encendió tres velas negras en una mesa que tenia en frente. "No nos preocupemos por eso mas." Saco el mechón de pelo que había tomado de Sailor Moon de su bolsillo. Lo envolvió entre sus dedos y lo sostuvo sobre las velas, comenzó a repetir unas palabras en un idioma desconocido en la Tierra. Susurró en voz alta, "Encontraré tus pensamientos y me meteré en tus sueños; los pensamientos y temores mas privados serán míos para destruir."

El General Kulno le sonrió a la mujer, mientras sus ojos giraban en su cabeza y su cuerpo desaparecía en el aire. "Enorgullécenos, Thyme."

* * *

**N/A: **…aunque sé que nadie puede reemplazar a Mina como Sailor V en nuestros corazones, en esta historia ella no volverá a ser Sailor Venus, espero que puedan aceptar a Molly como la nueva scout y que Mina seguirá su propio camino; solo quería aclarar esto para que nadie se sienta decepcionado cuando Mina no regrese.

…para ahorrar tiempo, los reviews los voy a comenzar a responder por aquí:

*Katabrecteri: a mi también me encantó ver a Seiya celoso.

*Angy Malfoy: gracias por leer, y aunque no pueda actualizar tan pronto como en los capis pasados, lo seguiré haciendo.

*chikita22bkou: si Haruka no fuera venenosa, no seria ella, pero admítelo, así la queremos, cierto? y espero que este capi haya contestado a tu pregunta de cómo reaccionaría Molly a la noticia.

*Serena Princesita Hale: me alegro que a ti te guste Molly como Sailor Venus, gracias por tu apoyo; jajajaja… Darien enganando al sensor, que risa.

*Megami-magic: gracias por seguir leyendo, y no importa que no hayas dejado review en el otro capi, lo hiciste ahora

*PrincessUsagiKou: gracias, y bienvenida a nuestro grupo, nosotras también amamos esa pareja.

*serenalucy: aquí estoy, tarde pero seguro, no te pongas muy ansiosa, no queremos que te enfermes ni mucho menos, de acuerdo?

*PrincessUsagiKou: otra vez, gracias… y trata de no ponerte muy ansiosa tú tampoco

*Selene-silk: Thanx O_o

**en el próximo capítulo:** los sueños de Serena son atacados por Thyme, y nos damos una vuelta por Kinmoku.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

El General Kulno le sonrió a la mujer, mientras sus ojos giraban en su cabeza y su cuerpo desaparecía en el aire. "Enorgullécenos, Thyme."

**El apartamento de Serena y Seiya**

Seiya estaba sentado en el sofá, escribiendo algunas letras de canciones. Se pasó la mano por la frente. Sus nuevas canciones estaban saliendo muy bien, pero él no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno. Su manager lo estaba presionando para que sacara su primer disco como solista, pero eso significaba conciertos y giras, sin mencionar atención de la prensa. Seiya se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón. Vio las luces de la ciudad brillar bajo las estrellas; escuchó a Serena moverse y volteó la cara hacia la habitación principal. Esperaba que ella estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente, y entonces las letras de su nueva canción aparecieron en su mente, así que fue a escribirlas.

Serena sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer ante el cansancio y casi inmediatamente comenzó a soñar:

_Ella estaba caminando en una gran planicie, rodeada de flores silvestres. Su cabello suelto se movía con el viento. Estaba usando un sencillo vestido blanco y llevaba en sus manos una rosa roja. Sonrió mientras el sol calentaba su cara, cubrió sus ojos un poco para poder ver la figura que se acercaba hacia ella, caminando con el sol a sus espaldas. "¡Seiya!" gritó y corrió hacia él. Se dejó abrazar fuertemente y susurró, "Este es mi sueño favorito: estar aquí contigo, en la paz de un día soleado."_

_Serena sintió que el viento calido enfriaba un poco y escuchó una risa detrás de ella. Volteó para ver a Thyme a sus espaldas, su pelo rojizo destacado contra el cielo azul. Thyme volvió a reír, "Que bien, que lindo sueño tienes. Que malo que sea sólo un sueño."_

_La mirada de Serena reflejaba sus dudas, "¿Qué quieres decir con que es sólo un sueño?"_

_Thyme rió entre dientes, su mirada tronándose malvada. "No creerás realmente que tú y este chico vivirán felices por siempre."_

_Serena rió, "Claro que si. Él me ama."_

_Thyme dio unos pasos entre las flores y arrancó una margarita. "Si pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿No tienes ningún miedo con respecto a esta relación?"_

"_¿Miedo?" Serena repitió y su mente divago, ya no estaba en el campo con Seiya sino en un salón clases de la preparatoria. Estaba usando su uniforme y había algo en sus manos. Bajó la mirada y vio un papel, era un examen con su nombre y tenía una gran marca roja de reprobado en la parte superior._

_Escuchó risas y levantó la mirada para ver a sus compañeros de clases y amigos riéndose de ella. Se estaban burlando de ella por ser estúpida. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, cuando la puerta abrió y Seiya entró. "¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?" Preguntó. _

"_Tu esposa es estúpida. Reprobó otro examen." Alguien que Serena no veía respondió._

_Seiya tomó el papel de manos de Serena y movió la cabeza, decepcionado. "Eres una decepción." Volteó y comenzó a alejarse de ella._

"_Seiya, por favor." Serena dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Thyme estaba en medio de ellos._

"_Oh, por favor. No puedes creer que una chica tan tonta como tú, sea suficiente para alguien como él." Thyme dijo._

_Serena sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras de la otra mujer y volvió a mirar a Seiya que estaba llegando a la puerta. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez, pero él no volteó. Serena comenzó a llorar._

Seiya dejó de escribir las letras y corrió a la habitación cuando escuchó a Serena gritar su nombre. Ella estaba dando vueltas en la cama, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, gritando su nombre, diciéndole que regresara. Él se sentó lentamente en la cama y la tomó por los hombros. "Bombón, estoy aquí. Vamos cariño, despierta."

Los ojos de Serena abrieron de repente y pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada de Seiya, inclinado sobre ella sujetando sus hombros. Ella rápidamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, "Oh Seiya, tuve un sueño horrible. Me estabas abandonando porque estaba reprobando en la escuela y no era lo suficientemente inteligente para estar contigo." Dijo entre llantos, contra su pecho.

Seiya acarició su cabello. "Bombón, podrías reprobar cada prueba, cada examen, cada clase y yo no te amaría menos. Mi corazón es tuyo y siempre estaré a tu lado."

Serena respiró profundo aguantando más lágrimas, "Y la mujer del parque estaba ahí."

Seiya la dejó sobre la almohada, y tomó su mano, acariciándola, "¿La pelirroja que las atacó?"

Serena asintió, "Ella arruinó el hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo."

"Shhhh Bombón. Solo tuviste un mal sueño por lo que sucedió hoy." Haló las sabanas para arroparla nuevamente. "Vuelve a dormir, todo estará bien."

"Seiya, ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me quede dormida?" Serena le pidió.

Él le sonrió a su esposa, "Claro." Se subió a la cama junto a ella y la abrazó, ella se apretó contra su pecho. Seiya comenzó a cantar suavemente la canción que le escribió para la boda, mientras ella lentamente volvía a soñar. Sus sueños no fueron molestados por el resto de la noche.

**En Kinmoku.**

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se ajustaban a la oscuridad de la habitación. "Yaten." Lo llamó suavemente.

Yaten estaba sentado junto a la cama, observándola dormir. "Estoy aquí, amor." Dijo él mientras se pasaba de la silla a la cama

"¿Qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos almorzando juntos y me contabas historias de las travesuras que hacías cuando pequeño." Mina dijo sentándose en la cama.

"Te desmayaste y creí que me moriría del susto. Un segundo estabas riendo por lo que yo decía y de repente caíste al suelo y no respondías." Yaten dijo con voz temblorosa, había tomado una de sus manos mientras hablaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca. "Llamé a un doctor y él te examino y dijo que solo te habías desmayado, probablemente de cansancio y que te dejara dormir; dijo que si no despertabas en diez horas que te llevara al hospital."

Mina levantó una ceja, "No estoy segura si puedo confiar en un doctor que piensa que desmayarse es algo aceptable en una joven saludable."

Yaten rió, "Estoy de acuerdo, por eso comencé a gritarle que debía llevarte al hospital inmediatamente, pero él dijo que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y que no autorizaría que te llevaran a un hospital."

"Las cosas son tan diferentes aquí en Kinmoku, en la Tierra simplemente me hubieras llevado al hospital tú mismo." Mina dijo apretando su mano.

"Bueno, así es que funciona nuestro sistema de salud; sirve para prevenir que los hospitales se llenen de personas que no están realmente enfermas." Yaten dijo levantando los hombros. "Gracias a las estrellas, estás bien."

Mina asintió, pensando en la sensación que la hizo desmayar. "Yaten, creo que sé porque me desmaye."

Yaten abrió los ojos grandes, "¿En serio?"

Mina asintió y miró fijamente a sus manos entrelazadas. "Creo que mi lugar como Sailor Venus ha sido ocupado por alguien más." Mina dijo suavemente, su voz a penas audible.

Yaten vio la tristeza en sus ojos y la haló hacia si mismo con su brazo libre, soltando su mano para poder acariciar su cabello. "Lo siento Mina."

Mina asintió con la cara contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, disfrutando el consuelo que le brindaba el aroma del hombre que amaba. "No creo poder expresar lo triste que me siento por ya no ser Sailor Venus, pero sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Me conformaré sabiendo que con mi reemplazo, Serena estará mejor protegida y que las scouts tendrán la fuerza necesaria para levantar una barrera protectora a su alrededor si es necesario."

Yaten no respondió a sus palabras; solo acarició su pelo mientras ella lloraba sobre su camiseta. Finalmente la movió un poco y levantó su cara tomándola por la barbilla. La miró a los ojos y vio tristeza por lo que había pasado, pero notaba que lo aceptaba. Presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella antes de hablar, "Tu corazón es el mas grande y generoso que jamás he conocido, Mina, aun estando triste piensas en los demás." Plantó otro beso sobre su frete. "Te amo."

Ella le sonrío, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Sabía que había sacrificado tanto para estar con este hombre, pero también sabia que tomaría la misma decisión en un parpadear de ojos si eso significaba que podía estar en sus brazos de esta forma, sintiendo sus labios contra los suyos. "Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Yaten." Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello halando su cara y besándolo nuevamente. Cuando se separaron, ella suspiró contenta. "Tengo una cosa mas que hacer para aceptar mi vida finalmente aquí en Kinmoku."

"¿Y que es eso, amor?" Yaten dijo mirándola mientras acariciaba su cara con la punta de sus dedos.

"Necesito confrontar a Darien y salir de esto de una vez, para poder eventualmente dejar atrás esta ira que siento contra él." Mina dijo suavemente.

"Si estas segura que eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo. Pero me gustaría que no pelees con nuestro futuro príncipe y gobernante." Yaten dijo entre dientes, sabiendo bastante bien que discutir con su prometida cuando ella estaba decidida a hacer algo, era inútil.

Ella acarició su cara, "Confía en mi Yaten, es lo mejor." Cuando él solo movió la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra, ella lo haló hacia abajo. "Vamos a dormir un rato."

"¿Dormir? Has estado inconsciente por horas, ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada?" Yaten preguntó.

Mina bostezó, "Eso es muy fácil, porque tú roncas toda la noche y me mantienes despierta."

Yaten dijo algunas palabras entre dientes y fue al baño a cambiarse para dormir. Al regresar a la habitación sonrió, viendo que Mina ya había quedado dormida con su largo pelo rubio sobre la cama. "Puede que ella ya no sea Sailor Venus, pero sigue siendo una diosa en mi corazón. Mi ángel." Susurró al subir a la cama junto a ella y besar su frente.

**Tokio – una semana mas tarde.**

Taiki y Amy caminaban tomados de las manos por un camino a orillas del río. El sol brillaba en el cielo, mientras ellos disfrutaban su caminata por el parque. Taiki aclaró su garganta, "Eh, Amy, he estado pensando en algunas cosas, y quería compartir contigo ciertas decisiones porque nos afectan a los dos."

Amy dejó de caminar, y volteó a ver a Taiki, "Suenas muy serio. ¿Debería preocuparme?"

Taiki rió nerviosamente, "Bueno, no lo creo, solo estoy un poco preocupado por como reacciones a las noticias que tengo que darte. Me preocupa como tomarás mis decisiones."

Amy abrió los ojos bien grandes, "Ahora estoy muy confundida. Talvez deberías decirme lo que piensas y ya."

Taiki sonrió y la haló por el brazo, llevándola un poco más adelante donde había preparado un pequeño picnic en un área apartada. "¿Qué tal si comemos mientras hablamos?"

Amy sonrió, "¿Cómo hiciste esto?"

Taiki rió, "Bueno, Lita y Andy me ayudaron. Ellos prepararon la comida y la trajeron aquí." Ambos se sentaron y Taiki comenzó a servir la comida. "Amy, he decidido que ya no quiero ser cantante. Me gustaría hacer la carrera de astronomía."

Amy dejó salir el aire que había contenido, "Oh eso era. Taiki, pensé que algo estaba mal y por eso querías hablar conmigo."

"¿Así que no te importa que ya no vaya a ser una estrella pop?" Dijo él, sus ojos grandes.

Amy rió y sacudió la cabeza, "Creo que eso es lo mas tonto que has dicho desde que te conozco. Disfrutaba escuchar la música de los Three Lights e ir a sus conciertos. Pero, te amo a ti, Taiki, no al ídolo pop. Así que si ser un astrónomo es el sueño que quieres seguir, entonces te apoyaré."

Taiki sonrió, "Eres maravillosa." Amy se sonrojó y Taiki tomó su mano, "Te amo, y te apoyaré en tus sueños también."

Amy miró hacia el cielo, "Temo que llegue el momento de marcharme de Tokyo a estudiar medicina."

Taiki apretó su mano, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Y si las scouts tienen que reemplazarme, como lo acabamos de hacer con Mina?" Amy dijo lentamente.

Taiki se inclinó y besó su mejilla, "Pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento, no tienes que decidir hasta que sea necesario. No sabemos que pasara en dos años cuando hayamos terminado la preparatoria."

Amy sonrió ampliamente, "Tienes razón. Lo único que si sabemos es que yo me graduaré con mejores calificaciones."

Taiki rió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, "Ya veremos quien tiene mejores calificaciones."

Amy rió; por un momento, no existían pensamientos sobre enemigos extraños ni decisiones difíciles, solo la calida luz del sol y el amor que sentía por el chico que le hacia cosquillas mientras ella trataba de escapar.

**El templo de Raye – la próxima tarde.**

Raye colgó el teléfono sonriendo tristemente. Volteó hacia sus amigas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la habitación en sus ropas de ejercitar, "Lo siento chicas, ya estoy lista."

Serena, mientras mordía una rosquilla dijo, "¿Cómo esta Chad?"

"Dice que la esta pasando bien, pero que me extraña. Dice que no puede esperar a que las próximas tres semanas pasen para regresar a casa y verme." Respondió ella con los ojos brillantes.

Lita asintió, "Lo estas manejando muy bien Raye. Estamos muy orgullosas de ti."

Amara gritó desde el patio, "¿Les falta mucho a ustedes cuatro?"

Molly se puso de pie de un salto, "Ya vamos Amara." Volteando hacia las otras chicas añadió, "Ella me asusta."

Amy rió, "No te preocupes Molly, te acostumbraras a ella."

Serena suspiró, "Desearía poder practicar con ustedes."

Raye rió entre dientes, "Bueno, podrías hacerlo, pero nadie practicaría contigo porque nadie quiere enfrentarse a nuestra princesa embarazada."

Todas rieron y Amy tomó la mano de Serena, "Luces cansada, ¿aun estas teniendo problemas para dormir?"

Serena movió la cabeza, "Si, he estado teniendo la misma pesadilla durante toda la semana. Talvez deba tomar una siesta mientras ustedes practican."

Lita se acercó hacia ella, "Creo que es una buena idea."

Molly miro a Luna, que estaba sentada en la entrada en el sol, "Luna, te quedaras con ella, ¿cierto?"

Luna aceptó, "Por supuesto, me quedare aquí mismo. Ahora váyanse a entrenar, todas lo necesitan."

Raye miró fijamente a Luna mientras pasaba junto a ella, "Mira quien habla, gatita. Creo que Seiya te esta consintiendo porque tienes unas cuantas libras de mas."

Luna se levantó, se estiró un poco y se miró a si misma. "Tienes razón. Debería salir a correr un poco, he estado pasando demasiado tiempo en el cuarto de controles investigando con Artemis."

"¿Investigando? ¿Así es que se llama a eso ahora?" Lita dijo, riendo cuando la cara de Luna se sonrojó.

Luna comenzó a tartamudear, pero todas rieron y las cuatro inner scouts salieron al patio a entrenar. Serena se recostó en la cama de Raye, sintiéndose exhausta y pronto estuvo dormida.

_Esta vez no estaba en el campo abierto ni es la escuela, suspiró contenta, talvez no tendría pesadillas esta vez. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un salón de baile. Todos a su alrededor estaban vestidos elegantemente; se miró a sí misma, llevaba un largo y elegante vestido verde pálido. Se miró en un espejo, "Wow, luzco magnífica." Volteó la mirada de nuevo al salón, todos bailaban. Vio a Seiya del otro lado de la pista de baile, llevaba puesto un traje. "Oh, él luce deslumbrante." Serena dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Ella sonrió mientras él la veía acercarse, extendiendo su mano. La llevó rápidamente a la pista de baile y estaban dando vueltas al ritmo de la música, mientras el susurraba en sus oídos._

"_Luces hermosa esta noche." Seiya dijo amorosamente._

_Serena le sonrió, "Tu luces muy apuesto también."_

_Ella se dejo llevar por la música, pero de repente el ritmo cambio acelerando bastante. Le era difícil seguir el ritmo y seguía pisando a Seiya. Él dejo de bailar y se alejó un poco, entonces Serena contuvo la respiración al ver a Thyme._

"_Bueno, no podemos permitir que un chico tan apuesto baile con alguien tan torpe." Thyme colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya y lo llevó con ella._

_Serena gritó, "No Seiya, siento ser tan torpe, por favor regresa. Prometo que no te pisaré mas." Trató de recuperarlo pero Thyme seguía llevándolo más lejos y más lejos, las demás parejas estaban en el medio y ella seguía tropezando con sus tacones. "Seiya por favor regresa. Te necesito, regresa." Lloró mientras tropezaba nuevamente._

Luna escuchó a Serena quejarse entre sueños murmurando el nombre de Seiya. Se acercó a ella y se alarmó cuando Serena comenzó a llorar. Luna la movió un poco pero Serena no despertaba, así que recurrió a su única arma disponible, sus garras. Una vez había clavado sus uñas en el brazo de Serena esta se sentó de repente, y Luna le preguntó preocupada, "Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Serena sujetó su propia cabeza entre sus manos, "Oh Luna, al principio era perfecto, Seiya y yo estábamos bailando en un baile elegante. Él era tan dulce y la música tan hermosa, pero el ritmo siguió acelerando y acelerando hasta que no pude seguir. Lo estaba pisando y entonces apareció ella, lo alejó de mi y no podía recuperarlo."

"¿Ella? ¿Ella quién?" Luna dijo con los ojos grandes.

"Thyme, nuestra enemiga pelirroja. Ha estado en mis sueños desde el día del parque." Serena dijo llorando, "Oh Luna. Estoy tan cansada, pero odio dormir porque mis sueños siempre terminan en pesadillas."

Luna se apretó contra su princesa, estas noticias eran muy serias, tendría que hablar con Artemis al respecto. "Serena, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a Seiya?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, "No quiero que piense que soy una enorme bebe."

Una voz desde la puerta interrumpió lo que Luna estaba por decir, "Bueno, yo ya sé que eres una enorme bebe. Pero eres mi bebe, así que está bien."

Serena le sonrío entre lagrimas a su esposo, cuya cara estaba llena de preocupación. "Seiya."

Una vez había pronunciado su nombre, él estaba a su lado, abrazándola contra su pecho. "¿Qué paso, otra pesadilla?"

Serena asintió, "Pero no la misma, esta fue diferente." Serena le contó los detalles del nuevo sueño a Seiya.

Él colocó su pulgar bajo su barbilla y levantó un poco su cara, besándola apasionadamente. "Siempre serás la única chica con la que baile, eres la única que quiero en mis brazos, sin importar cuantas veces pises mis pies."

Serena rió, "Talvez cambies de opinión una vez hayas bailado conmigo."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "Nunca cambiaré de opinión."

Serena lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, "Tengo miedo Seiya. No sé porque estoy teniendo estas pesadillas, me siento tan cansada porque no estoy durmiendo bien."

Seiya la apretó fuertemente, "Averiguaremos lo que esta sucediendo, Bombón. Lo prometo."

"Seiya, ¿está todo bien?" Hotaru preguntó desde la puerta.

"No Hotaru, puedes quedarte un rato con ella, por favor. Necesito hablar con Trista. Luna, ven conmigo." Seiya dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Serena, ella lo miraba con los ojos rojos, llenos de cansancio.

Hotaru se acercó a Serena, mientras la princesa se recostaba nuevamente, en posición fetal. Cerró los ojos tratando de volver a dormir un poco. Seiya rápidamente salió al patio donde todas las scouts entrenaban unas contra otras. Las outer trabajaban con las inner, mostrándoles técnicas nuevas; y todas prestaban atención, en especial Molly, que necesitaba el mayor entrenamiento.

"Trista, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Seiya la llamó.

Trista, que en ese momento se enfrentaba a Lita, asintió y se acercó a él. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Serena ha estado teniendo pesadillas, horribles pesadillas que están evitando que duerma, es como si estuvieran agotándola, físicamente."

"Bueno, la falta de sueño, en especial en la condición delicada de Serena, agotaría la energía física de cualquiera. ¿Han ido al medico por esto?" Trista preguntó, preocupada por el bienestar de su princesa.

"No, porque no creo que sea una condición medica." Seiya dijo.

Luna lo miró, "Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que quien quiera que sea este nuevo enemigo, tiene algo que ver con esto."

"¿Algo que ver de que manera?" Trista preguntó alarmada.

"La mujer que atacó a Molly y a Serena siempre esta presente en estos sueños." Seiya contestó.

"Espera un momento. La princesa ha estado soñando con el enemigo que hemos estado tratando de encontrar y sólo ahora nos lo dices." Amara gritó, metiéndose en la conversación.

"Debiste decírnoslo inmediatamente." Michelle agregó.

"O tú debiste hacerlo, Luna." Amara dijo, mirando a la gata negra.

"Esperen un minuto, Luna y Artemis han estado vueltos locos en los controles, a penas han estado en casa." Seiya dijo, mirando fijamente a las dos scouts. "Y Serena no quería que les dijera nada, así que no lo hice. Pero hoy la pesadilla cambio y Thyme, así dice Serena que se llama ella, aún esta presente."

"Esto es muy malo." Trista dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Las inner scouts se acercaron a ver que sucedía, Luna les explicó. Amy sacudió su cabeza, "Ella es tan testaruda. Nunca quiere compartir con nosotras sus preocupaciones ni su dolor, siempre se queda con todo dentro." Amy miró a Seiya, "Debiste decirle a alguien."

Seiya cruzó los brazos, cansado que lo sermonearan, "Lo hice, le conté a Taiki. Acordamos que dejaríamos pasar unos días a ver si era sólo una reacción por la pelea y los cambios que ha tenido últimamente."

Amy susurro, "¿Taiki lo sabía?"

"¿Qué yo sabia que?" Dijo Taiki, acercándose en ropas de hacer ejercicio.

Amy volteó hacia él, "Tu sabias que había algo mal con Serena, que estaba teniendo pesadillas y no me lo dijiste." Lo miró fijamente, ira en su mirada.

Taiki se acercó a Seiya, "Si, lo sabía. Seiya me lo dijo porque confía en mi, no creí oportuno correr a contártelo. Si Serena hubiera querido que lo supieras te lo habría dicho ella misma." Taiki le contestó, le molestaba que ella lo tratara así delante de los demás. Volteó hacia Seiya, "¿Sucedió algo?"

Seiya le explicó lo ocurrido, mientras todos escuchaban, "Taiki, tenemos que resolver esto rápido, ella no puede seguir sin dormir. No es bueno para ella ni para Rini."

Taiki asintió, volteando hacia los demás dijo, "¿Alguna idea?"

"Yo tengo una." Molly dijo suavemente.

Todos voltearon a verla, Luna le sonrió para que continuara, "¿Qué piensas?"

"Bueno, primero que nada creo que pelear entre nosotros o acusarnos no va a resolver nada. Serena está en problemas. Y, creo que de alguna forma sus sueños están siendo invadidos, y que eso tiene algo que ver con el mechón de cabello que le quitaron el día de la pelea." Molly dijo, sus enormes ojos mirando alrededor del grupo nerviosamente.

Taiki asintió, "Creo que esa es una buena teoría Molly."

Trista sonrió, "Si, yo también o creo, es como si estuviéramos envueltos en algo así como magia vudu."

Amara apretó sus puños, "Entonces tenemos que encontrarlos y recuperar el cabello de Serena."

"Si, y deshacernos de ellos." Añadió Lita.

"¿Han tenido suerte en su búsqueda?" Raye le preguntó a Luna.

Luna sacudió la cabeza, "No. Como se dijo antes, estos enemigos son diferentes a los que hemos enfrentado anteriormente. No están atacando personas, es como si hubieran venido específicamente por la princesa."

"Talvez así es." Dijo Michelle en tono muy bajo.

Amy lucia aturdida, "Entonces será difícil encontrarlos si no podemos sacarlos a la luz."

"¿Dónde está Serena ahora?" Amara le preguntó a Seiya.

"Esta descansando, Hotaru esta con ella." Respondió él.

"Bueno, no van a encontrar al enemigo ahora, ¿Por qué no siguen con su entrenamiento mientras yo voy a ver a Artemis? Ahora tenemos mas información para descubrir algo sobre esta nueva amenaza." Dijo Luna.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Taiki y Seiya se unieron al grupo. Luna volteó y regreso dentro, mirando a Hotaru y a Serena. La princesa parecía estar luchando contra el sueño, pero Luna imaginó que no duraría mucho, y esperaba que esta vez pudiera descansar.

Serena bostezó y Hotaru sonrió, "Princesa, ¿Por qué no duerme un poco? Estoy aquí para cuidarla."

Serena sonrió débilmente, "Estoy bastante cansada, talvez ahora no tenga pesadillas. Hotaru, escuché que tú y Sammy estarán juntos en la escuela este ano."

Hotaru asintió, "Supongo que si. Él era uno de los estudiantes del nivel superior que estaban presentes el día de la orientación."

"Si, él va a noveno grado este año, así que estarán juntos en la escuela por un año. A él le gusta ayudar el día de orientación y conocer a los nuevos miembros de su equipo de futbol. Lo nombraran capitán del equipo de la preparatoria este año."

"Si, él es muy popular. Todas las chicas estaban a su alrededor." Hotaru dijo, en un tono un poco mas serio de lo que quería.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron grandes mientras decía, "¿Hotaru, estas celosa?"

Hotaru se sonrojó profundamente, color que contrastaba con su camiseta violeta. "No, es que él es tan arrogante. Siempre se las esta luciendo, es muy molesto."

Serena pensó en molestar a la joven scout un poco más pero no lo hizo. "Bueno, el puede ser una enorme molestia en ocasiones, pero es un buen chico."

Hotaru ignoró ese comentario, "Princesa, debería descansar."

Serena se recostó, sonriendo mientras pensaba en lo lindo que sería si pudiera juntar a Hotaru con su hermano. Hotaru había sido la mejor amiga de Rini, y de alguna forma sabia que a su hija no le molestaría tenerla como tía. El sueño fue apoderándose de su cuerpo.

_Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un hospital. Caminó por un corredor y miró dentro de una de las habitaciones para verse a si misma y a Seiya. Él tenia un bebe en brazos. Serena miró de nuevo y por el riso color rosa en la cabeza de la bebe noto que se trataba de Rini. Serena extendió sus brazos y Seiya colocó a la Rini bebe en ellos, inclinándose para besar ambas frentes._

"_¿Segura que te sientes bien, esposa? Él preguntó preocupado._

"_Estoy cansada, pero ahora que ella esta aquí, me siento de maravilla." La Serena de la habitación le respondió sonriendo._

"_Ella es hermosa." Seiya susurró._

_Una voz junto a Serena se rió, "Tienes que estar bromeando. No creerás realmente que así sucederán las cosas." Serena volteó a ver a Thyme parada junto a ella._

"_¿Qué haces aquí Thyme?" Serena le gritó, "Sal de mi sueño."_

"_Sueno. Si, eso es exactamente lo que es. Déjame mostrarte lo que sucederá en verdad en unos cuantos meses." Thyme dijo, tocando el cristal a través del cual miraban._

_La imagen frente a Serena cambió. La habitación se veía mas oscura por alguna razón, ella aún tenia a Rini bebe en sus brazos, pero Seiya no estaba tan emocionado. Estaba recostado de la pared opuesta mirándolas fijamente. Serena se vio a sí misma llorar, "Por favor Seiya, solo cárgala. Prometo que la adoraras."_

_Seiya metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "No quiero cargarla, no quiero nada que ver con ella. ¿Cómo esperas que ame a un hijo que no es mío?"_

_Serena le rogaba, "Pero lo prometiste."_

"_Eso fue antes, las cosas han cambiado. No quiero criar un hijo de Chiba." Dijo él, y salió de la habitación._

_La Rini bebe comenzó a llorar seguida de la Serena que la tenía en sus brazos. Serena volteó con la mirada seria hacia Thyme, "Eres una mentirosa. No conoces a Seiya. Él ya ama a Rini y nada va a cambiar eso."_

_Thyme la miró fijamente, "¿Estás segura?"_

_Serena asintió firmemente, "No tengo dudas acerca del carácter de mi esposo. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor para asustarme."_

_Los ojos de Thyme se hicieron pequeños, "¿Qué tal esto?" Entró en la habitación y tomó la bebe de los brazos de Serena, cuando la otra Serena trató de recuperarla, Thyme corrió huyendo con la bebe. Serena corrió detrás de ella mientras escuchaba el llanto de su otro yo. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina quedó frente a la frazada de Rini tirada al suelo y cayó de rodillas. "No, Rini."_

"_¿Dónde esta nuestra hija?" Seiya le preguntó parado junto a ella._

"_Se ha ido." Dijo Serena entre llantos._

"_¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que alguien se llevara a nuestra niña?" Dijo él mientras se alejaba de ella._

"_No, Seiya, regresa. La encontraremos juntos." Serena le rogó._

_El siguió caminando, "Cuando la encuentre, no regresaremos. No quiero criar a mi hija con alguien que no puede cuidarla."_

_Serena lloraba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él, pero sus piernas se sentían como plomo. _

Hotaru trató de despertarla sacudiéndola, pero no lograba que abriera los ojos. Corrió hasta la puerta y gritó para que todos vinieran. Seiya fue el primero en entrar, arrodillándose junto a Serena. "Despierta Bombón, por favor despierta." Presionó sus labios contra la frente de ella y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

"Oh Seiya, fue horrible. Totalmente horrible." Serena dijo entre lágrimas.

Amara, Michelle, Trista y Hotaru estaban paradas detrás de las demás. Amara miraba la escena delante de ellas indecisa entre preocupación e ira. "Tenemos que detener esto; ella se esta debilitando, está perdiendo su brillo."

Trista asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo."

Michelle miró fijamente la escena frente a sus ojos, "¿Entonces que hacemos?"

"No lo se." Respondió Amara.

"Yo se." Hotaru dijo simplemente.

Taiki, que había estado escuchando la conversación, volteó hacia ella, "Hotaru, si tienes una idea de cómo salvar a Serena de estas pesadillas, tienes que decírnoslo."

"La respuesta es sencilla, necesitamos ayuda. Y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos con los sueños." Hotaru declaro.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Seiya, aun sosteniendo a Serena en sus brazos.

"Helios." Hotaru respondió.

Cuando el grupo contuvo la respiración Seiya miró a Taiki, quien levantó los hombros indicando que tampoco sabía nada. Molesto, Seiya preguntó, "¿Quién es Helios?"

Serena se separó de Seiya, recostándose contra la pared. "Él es el sacerdote de Elysion. Tiene la habilidad de visitar los sueños de las personas, cuando toma la forma de Pegaso."

Los ojos de Seiya se hicieron grandes por la confusión, "Bombón, nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido." Volteó a ver a las demás personas en la habitación, "¿Esta delirando?"

Amy sacudió la cabeza, "No, no esta alucinando. Antes de que las Starlights llegaran a la Tierra, Helios visitó a Rini en sus sueños; estaba tratando de trabajar con nosotras para salvar a Elysion. Él puede tomar la forma de Pegaso."

Taiki se sorprendió, "Pegaso, el legendario caballo volador. Eso es maravilloso."

"No me importa, puede ser un caballo volador o una cabra voladora si quiere. Trabajaré con lo que sea si me ayudara a deshacerme de estas pesadillas." Dijo Seiya, mirando a Taiki de mala forma.

Taiki encogió los hombros, "Lo siento, me emocioné con la posibilidad de ver a Pegaso." Miro a Amy, quien se había colocado en el lado contrario de la habitación, él sabia que ella estaba molesta porque no había compartido con ella su conocimiento sobre las pesadillas de Serena. "De acuerdo, ya sabemos quien es Helios, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo contactamos?"

Todos se miraron mutuamente, pero nadie respondió. Asi que Serena habló, "En realidad no sabemos. Nunca hemos ido allá. Además, incluso si encontramos una forma de llegar, no estoy segura que seriamos bienvenidos."

Seiya miró fijamente a su esposa; sus ojos tenían círculos oscuros debajo por la falta de sueño, además de estar enrojecidos por haber estado llorando. Él levantó una mano hacia su cara y suavemente tocó su mejilla con sus dedos. "¿Por qué no seriamos bienvenidos, Bombón?"

Ella sonrío al sentir la calidez que su toque le brindaba. "Porque, Helios estaba bajo las ordenes del Príncipe de la Tierra, y no estará contento de que ya no estemos juntos. Puede verlo como una traición y negarse a ayudarnos."

Amara dijo entre dientes, "Eso es ridículo. Él tiene que ayudar."

Seiya se puso de pie y ayudó a Serena a pararse. Cuando ella comenzó a temblar él la levantó en sus brazos. Ella levantó la mano y tocó su cabello que era cada día mas largo. Él le sonrió, "No te preocupes; haré que él entienda lo de Darien. Lo prometo." Miró a todos los demás, "Necesito llevarla a casa. Cuando encuentren una forma de llegar a Elysion, búsquenme. Yo iré, pero no quiero dejar a Serena sola, así que alguno de ustedes deberá quedarse con ella y protegerla."

Serena lo miró, "No necesito niñeras."

Seiya rió, "Ahí esta la Bombón necia que conozco y amo."

Serena dijo algo entre dientes acerca de tontos arrogantes con egos del tamaño del trasero de un elefante, causando que todos rieran, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en la habitación. Luna volteó a ver a las scouts, "Vamos a investigar, nos reuniremos en la casa de Serena y Seiya esta noche."

Lita tratando de mantener el buen humor agregó, "Yo llevo comida."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron.

* * *

**N/A:** gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, a pesar de las irregularidades en las actualizaciones, les prometo que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Ahora si, comencemos a responder a los reviews:

*Katabrecteri: aquí tienes un poquito de los habitantes de Kinmoku, y la tan esperada confrontación entre Mina y Darien, viene por ahí.

*Serena Princesita Hale: créeme, he cambiado "esposa" muchas veces por alguna otra cursilería, como dices, es que son muchas… aparentemente a la autora le parece divertido que él le diga así… yo por mi parte las seguiré cambiando.

*Serenalucy: disculpa la demora, he estado un poquito ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo, espero puedas conectarte.

*Chikita22bkou: creo que Molly tiene que encontrar su propio poder para poder "evolucionar" a Super Sailor Venus, no sería justo para las demás que simplemente se le entregara el poder cuando las otras tuvieron que conseguirlo. Pero con este enemigo tan fuerte no tardará mucho en obtener sus demás ataques.

*Bansheeyris: gracias por leer y bienvenida seas.

*Hotaru Koullen: no me he olvidado de ti, como podría, eres mi primera lectora, y hasta falta me hacían tus comentarios. Espero que en algún momento llegues a este capítulo. Y no, esta historia no tiene ninguna primera parte, habrás leído algo parecido por otro lado.

*Megami-Magic: no tienes de que disculparte, sé mejor que nadie como se complican los días y las semanas, y etc… pero sigues por ahí, y eso es lo que cuenta.

*Hotaru Koullen: otra vez… basándome en los comentarios dejados, a todas nos encanto la boda y la noche de bodas, muchas pensamos que ojala la nuestra fuera así. T.T

**En el próximo capitulo: **Taiki y Amy tienen su primera discusión. Y Raye tiene una visión, ¿que le mostrará?


	18. Chapter 18

_Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Luna volteó a ver a las scouts, "Vamos a investigar, nos reuniremos en la casa de Serena y Seiya esta noche."

Lita tratando de mantener el buen humor agregó, "Yo llevo comida."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron.

**El apartamento de Taiki.**

"No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras." Amy le gritaba a Taiki, quien la ignoraba y continuaba introduciendo información en la computadora. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de él, "Pensé que lo compartíamos todo entre nosotros."

Taiki le respondió sin voltear a verla. "Así es, pero esta no era mi información para compartir."

Amy dejó de caminar y lo miró fijamente, "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Taiki finalmente volteó en su silla para mirarla, encogiendo los hombros, "Me es fácil decirlo. Estás demasiado sensible por esto. Era el secreto de Serena y de Seiya. Cuando él lo compartió conmigo, me pidió que le prometiera no divulgarlo. Así que lo prometí."

"Así que si alguien te pide que guardes un secreto, ¿me esconderás información a mi?" Amy dijo, levantando la voz.

"No, no haría esa promesa con cualquiera. Se lo prometí a mi mejor amigo, a lo mas parecido a un hermano que tengo, porque sé que no lo hubiese pedido si no era importante para él." Taiki dijo, cansado de lo absurdo que era esta discusión.

Amy lo miro fijamente, "No deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros."

Taiki se puso de pie y bajó la mirada para verla a los ojos, Amy temblaba levemente por la ira que sentía. "No puedo decirte que esto no volverá a pasar porque eso sería una mentira. Pero, puedo decirte que nunca prometería esconderte información sin antes pensarlo bien. No hice esto para molestarte; no tiene nada que ver contigo."

Amy no aguantó mas, "¿Conmigo? Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, ella es mi princesa. Es mi trabajo protegerla. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si no sé lo que esta pasando con ella?"

Los ojos de Taiki se volvieron pequeños al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros, "Amy, te amo, pero déjame aclarar una cosa: ahora ella es mi princesa también. Y nunca la pondría en peligro. Daría mi vida por ella, voluntariamente y sin pensarlo dos veces. Y sólo te perdonaré una vez por cuestionar mi lealtad hacia ella." Taiki la soltó y caminó hacia el balcón, mirando hacia el otro lado en dirección al edificio del departamento de Serena y Seiya.

Amy se quedó parada por un minuto, sorprendida. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde él se encontraba, "Taiki, perdóname por favor. Tengo tanto miedo por Serena y la bebe, pero eso no es razón para gritarte."

Taiki suspiró y dio media vuelta, extendiendo sus brazos, hacia los cuales ella se dirigió. "Yo también temo por ellas, pero enfrentaremos esto juntos. Protegeremos a los que amamos, te lo prometo."

Amy sonrió mientras escuchaba el ritmo regular del corazón de Taiki, "Entonces sé que todo estará bien, porque tú siempre cumples tus promesas."

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la computadora y se sentaron juntos, esperando que sus inteligencias combinadas les permitieran encontrar la forma de llegar a Elysion.

**En el templo de Raye.**

Raye estaba vestida con sus ropas ceremoniales mientras encendía el fuego en la hoguera del templo. Se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a orar, rogándole a la luna, las estrellas, los planetas y el sol que la ayudaran. Comenzó a sudar y sintió como perdía el conocimiento a medida que la visión se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, llegando desde el fuego sagrado.

_Se encontraba en el centro de una hermosa ciudad. Las calles eran doradas y el cielo brillaba rojo y anaranjado. Las personas caminaban alrededor pacíficamente, contentos con sus vidas. Miró hacia el cielo y vio una figura oscura formarse. Raye aguanto la respiración, era Caos. Él se reía mientras descendía sobre la ciudad, pero se detuvo en su camino cuando dos soldados aparecieron en el cielo, un hombre y una mujer. Raye escuchó alguien gritar, "El Rey y la Reina, ¡estamos a salvo!" Ella los miró a ambos y notó que ambos tenían alas blancas con las puntas rojas y anaranjadas._

_Raye miro atónita mientras el rey, con su pelo negro por los hombros, saco una larga espada de sus caderas. Él se paró sin temor alguno frente a Caos y al hablar su voz resonó por toda la ciudad, vibrando con fuerza, "Caos, más vale que voltees y regreses por donde viniste. El Reino del Sol nunca se rendirá ante ti. Yo, Helios, te destruiré."_

_Raye lo miro fijamente, 'Tu no eres Helios.' Ella pensó, '¿que significa esta visión? ¿Quién es este rey, y que es esto acerca del Reino del Sol?' Se quedó mirando mientras la reina se acercaba al rey. La reina era hermosa, tenia el pelo como llamas de fuego rojo, que hacían resaltar su corona color verde. Ella extendió la mano mostrando un arco cargado de flechas de fuego. Sus palabras fueron dirigidas hacia Caos, "Este no es tu lugar. No permitiremos que destruyas nuestro hogar y lastimes a nuestro pueblo."_

_Raye observaba incrédula mientras ambos luchaban valientemente contra Caos, pero él no peleaba limpio y atacaba a los inocentes a su alcance. El rey y la reina finalmente terminaron mal heridos mientras defendían a su gente de los ataques, poniéndose en riesgo ellos mismos. El rey miró a su reina, "Theia mi amor, no podemos ganar aquí. Temo que el tiempo del Reino del Sol está por terminar." Raye sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras ellos se abrazaban tiernamente._

_Theia miró a su esposo, "Solo queda una cosa por hacer."_

_Helios asintió, "Si, debemos salvar a nuestro hijo. Así algún día el Reino del Sol podrá renacer."_

_Theia miró hacia Caos, "Si, espero que algún día el regrese al sistema solar y traiga consigo la paz por la que tanto hemos trabajado."_

_Helios tomó la mano de Theia, "¿Adonde debemos mandarlo? ¿Con nuestros amigos de la Luna?"_

_Theia sacudió la cabeza, "No, no podemos ponerlos en peligro. La valiente Reina Serenity y su hija son el futuro del sistema solar. Además, el Príncipe Hyperion nunca nos perdonaría que la pusiéramos en peligro. Debemos enviarlo lejos, donde ni Caos ni sus malvados hermanos puedan encontrarlo."_

_Helios asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo. Ve, encárgate de nuestro hijo. Asegúrate que esté seguro y que algún día vuelva a la vida; y esperemos que lo haga con mas poder que su padre para poder vencer estos males."_

_Theia besó a su esposo apasionadamente y se dirigió al palacio. Paso justo por el lado de Raye, que se llevó una gran sorpresa, ella tenia la misma cara de Seiya. Raye quería hacerle algunas preguntas, pero la visión desapareció._

Raye se despertó al sentir que alguien la sacudía. Era su abuelo, "Raye, ¿estás bien?"

Raye asintió, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, sentía como si un torbellino estuviera dentro de su mente. "Si abuelo, debo haberme quedado dormida."

Él aceptó la excusa, "Bueno, ya es de noche. ¿Quieres cenar?"

Raye negó con la cabeza, "No puedo, pero gracias. Tengo que ir a donde Serena. Vamos a cenar juntos todos."

Raye dirigió su mirada hacia los restos del fuego. ¿Qué tenía que ver esa visión con la situación actual? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no había tiempo para considerarlas ahora.

**En el departamento de Serena y Seiya**

Serena estaba acostada durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de Seiya. Luna y Artemis entraron a la habitación principal. Seiya les indicó guardar silencio y ambos asintieron. Él se desenredó de los brazos de Serena suavemente, colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada, y siguió a los gatos hacia la sala, cerrando la puerta al salir. Al ver que estaban todos presente se dejó caer en el sofá entre Lita y Raye.

Luna saltó sobre la mesa de centro, "¿Cómo lograste que se durmiera sin pesadillas?"

Seiya encogió los hombros, "No creo haber hecho nada. Cuando llegamos a casa ella estaba tan cansada, pero no quería quedarse dormida; así que me quedé con y le canté, estaba dormida a los pocos minutos. Pero, me tenía tan abrazado que me quede, no quise arriesgarme a despertarla." Él lucía cansado.

Lita volteó hacia él preocupada, tocando su brazo, "Seiya, ¿has dormido algo?"

Él sonrió, "Agradezco que te preocupes Lita, pero estoy bien. Es Serena que debe preocuparnos."

Amara estuvo de acuerdo, "Él tiene razón. A ver que se ha descubierto. Michelle, cuéntales lo que sabemos."

Michelle asintió, "Fuimos con Trista y Hotaru a su casa. Revisamos todo lo que encontramos en los archivos exteriores. Encontramos un artículo bajo mitología histórica que hace referencia a una guerra antes del Milenio de Plata. Bajo la lista de soldados enemigos, encontramos el nombre Thyme, pero nada acerca de ese tal general Kulno.

Artemis lucía alarmado, "¿Una guerra antes del Milenio de Plata? ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda algo de eso?"

Las cuatro outer scouts sacudieron sus cabezas. Raye se movió nerviosamente, "Yo tuve una visión que talvez explique la referencia a esa guerra en los archivos."

"Bueno, entonces mas vale que nos cuentes, pero ¿podemos comer primero?" Serena dijo desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Bombón, despertaste." Seiya dijo sorprendido.

Ella sonrío y enjugó sus ojos, "Sip, y con hambre. ¿Qué trajiste de comer Lita?"

"Luces un poco mejor preciosa." Amara dijo sonriendo.

"Me siento algo mejor luego de unas horas de sueño." Serena dijo bostezando y estirando sus brazos. Miró a su esposo, quien la miraba fijamente. "¿Qué?"

"Me hubiera gustado que durmieras un poco mas." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la cocina, comenzó a sacar platos para todos. Ella lo siguió y colocó su mano en la espalda de él. "No estoy molesto. Solo preocupado."

Serena lo abrazó fuertemente, "Lo sé, yo también." Se alejó un poco de él, cuando él comenzó a voltear. Le sonrió, mientras él dibujaba un corazón en su frente son la punta de sus dedos.

"Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de ser tan asquerosamente cariñosos, el resto de nosotros quisiéramos comer y regresar a lo que vinimos." Raye dijo, parada en la entrada de la cocina con las manos en la cadera.

Serena volteó y la miró fijamente, "Raye, estamos teniendo un momento intimo de pareja, algo que tú no conoces porque tu novio no vio mejor oportunidad que la gira para alejarse huyendo de ti."

"Oh Serena, necesitas dormir mas, talvez así dejarías de ser una desagradable…" Raye comenzó a quejarse.

Pero Amara la interrumpió antes que dijera mas, colocando una mano en su hombro, "Estoy segura que Serena no lo dijo en serio. Pero, Raye tiene razón, necesitamos volver al trabajo."

Serena gruñó entre dientes, "Si lo dije en serio."

Seiya acarició su espalda suavemente, causando que se sobresaltara. Volteó para decir algo pero él le sonrió y dijo, "Compórtate cariño, o te enviaré a tu habitación sin cenar."

Los ojos de Serena se hicieron enormes, "No te atreverías."

Él le arregló un mechón de pelo, "No me tientes."

Ella resopló y tomó un plato, al momento que Lita se acercó y sirvió un poco de la comida que había preparado en el plato de Serena. Lita sonrió al ver que ella seguía diciendo cosas entre dientes acerca de su esposo. Volteó a ver a Seiya que seguía en la línea para servirse comida y sonrió al ver la sonrisita que tenía en la cara mientras miraba a Serena. "Realmente la amas, ¿cierto?" Lita le preguntó.

Él le dedicó su atención a Lita. "¿Estas dudando mi amor por ella?"

"No, sólo me sorprende que después de tantos años que todos pensamos que Darien era su verdadera alma gemela; resulta que tú eres quien más la ama, quien pertenece a su lado. El que en verdad la complementa y la completa." Dijo Lita sinceramente.

"Bueno, sigue observando Lita. Pretendo hacer feliz a esta princesita gruñona por muchos años mas." Seiya dijo picándole un ojo a Lita mientras se dirigía a la mesa. Todos los que habían entrado a la cocina rieron cuando Serena gritó que ella no era una princesita gruñona.

Unos momentos mas tarde, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor. Raye terminó de comer y comenzó a mover su tenedor nerviosamente, hasta que finalmente aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar, "Mientras terminan de comer me gustaría contarles sobre la vision." Raye inició el relato, dejando de un lado la parte acerca de que el Príncipe Hyperion estaba comprometido con la Princesa de la Luna y acerca del parecido entre la Reina Theia y Seiya.

Al terminar de contarles, todos estaban en silencio por un minuto, hasta que Luna miró a Artemis diciendo, "Yo no recuerdo un Reino del Sol. Y ciertamente no recuerdo a Caos llegando a nuestro sistema solar en otra ocasión anterior."

Artemis estuvo de acuerdo, "Lo se, Luna. Raye, ¿hay algo mas que puedas decirnos?"

Raye dudo por un momento, no quería mentir, pero sentía que por alguna razón decirles todo en este momento estaría mal, así que en lugar de eso dijo, "Tengo el presentimiento que la visión esta incompleta. Voy a volver a intentar mañana."

Trista interrumpió, "Creo que esa es una buena idea Raye. Me interesa saber que pasó, porque incluso como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, no recuerdo esta guerra, este otro reino. Creí que recordaba todo acerca de nuestra vida pasada."

Hotaru apretó sus labios por un momento, "Aparentemente la Reina Serenity consideró necesario guardar ciertos secretos, talvez cuando Raye tenga otra visión sabremos lo suficiente para conocer sus razones."

Michelle le sonrió a la chica de pelo oscuro, "Tus ideas nunca dejan de sorprenderme Hotaru."

Amara también sonrió, "Parece que Trista la esta criando bien."

Trista rió, "Bueno, ustedes dos son una parte tan importante en su vida como yo."

Serena le sonrió a Hotaru, "Ellas tienen razón. Todas estamos muy orgullosas de ti Hotaru."

Molly, que había estado observando a Raye cuidadosamente, habló, "Raye, me gustaría entrenar un poco mañana. ¿Esta bien si me quedo contigo mientras tratas lo de la visión?"

Raye se sintió aliviada, "Si, eso probablemente sea una buena idea. Esta vez fue bastante agotadora."

Amy agregó, "Entonces yo también iré."

Lita asintió, "Yo también. Todas estaremos contigo Raye."

Taiki miró a Amy, "¿Eso significa que no vas a ir?"

"¿Ir? ¿A dónde tiene que ir?" Serena interrumpió.

"A Elysion, Amy y yo creemos haber encontrado una forma de llegar." Taiki dijo, sonriéndole a Amy.

Amy levantó una ceja, "¿Qué hicimos que? ¿Cuándo?"

Taiki movió la cabeza, "Piensa en lo que encontramos hoy y lo que se dijo aquí esta noche."

Todos se quedaron mirando mientras Amy miraba fijamente a Taiki, sus ojos volviéndose mas pequeños mientras procesaba la información. Su mirada se iluminó cuando logró entender lo que él decía, "¡Por supuesto! Taiki, odio cuando entiendes algo primero que yo."

Taiki rió mientras todos los demás se tornaron mas serios, hasta que Amara finalmente interrumpió, "¿Podrían los dos geniecitos iluminar al resto de nosotros?"

"Oh, lo siento." Amy dijo sonrojándose. Taiki le indicó a ella que hablara, así que Amy respiro profundo y calmadamente comenzó a relatarles su descubrimiento. "Taiki y yo investigamos todo lo que pudimos recordar acerca de nuestro encuentro con Helios, como Pegaso. Y ahora, con la visión de Raye a cerca del Reino del Sol. Creemos que la entrada a Elysion solo se puede alcanzar soñando en el lugar donde la tierra, el aire, el agua y la luz se encuentran entre si."

"Oh si, porque eso lo explica perfectamente bien y da un lugar exacto." Raye respondió sarcásticamente.

Taiki giró los ojos, "En realidad así es. Para llegar a Elysion, uno debe quedarse dormido y soñar en la orilla del agua a medio día, cuando el sol está en lo más alto del cielo. Pero, el viento debe estar soplando y el cuerpo de la persona debe estar tocando tanto el agua como la tierra."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "No tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que eso significa, pero nos vamos mañana Taiki."

Taiki rió, "No te preocupes, yo te guío."

"Michelle y yo también vamos." Dijo Amara.

"¿Por qué?" Seiya pregunto.

"Para protegerte." Michelle respondió.

"En realidad, yo iba para asegurarme de que Helios nos ayude." Amara agregó.

Michelle rió entre dientes. "Oh Amara, sabes que quieres proteger a Seiya. Justo anoche cuando observábamos las estrellas dijiste que estaba comenzando a agradarte."

Amara gruñó, "¡Eso no es cierto!"

Todos rieron, y Taiki dijo, "Probablemente sea buena idea llevar refuerzos."

Amara resopló, "¿Refuerzos? Ustedes serán los refuerzos. Michelle y yo no podemos ser refuerzo."

Seiya miró a Amara, cansado de sus comentarios, "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque generalmente, el refuerzo no puede patearte el trasero." Amara dijo sencillamente.

Michelle rió levemente y Seiya y Taiki las miraron fijamente. Serena interrumpió antes que los cuatro comenzaran a discutir, "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Tú no vas." Le respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Ella dijo, se sentía herida por su respuesta tan rápida.

La expresión de Amara cambio suavizándose un poco al ver los enormes ojos de Serena. "Porque no sabemos si va a ser peligroso Preciosa. Y en tu condición actual seria tonto llevarte con nosotros sin saber a lo que vamos."

Serena parecía estar a punto de discutir, pero Seiya se estiró un poco y tomó su mano. "Por una sola vez, deja de ser tan testaruda y piensa en nuestra hija. Por favor."

Ella lo miró fijamente, "Esta bien. Me quedaré en casa."

Él sonrió, "No dije que tenias que quedarte en casa, Bombón. Solamente no puedes ir con nosotros a Elysion."

Molly intervino, "Ven con nosotras a donde Raye, Serena."

Raye discutió un poco, "¿Quién dijo que quiero que ella este presente?"

Lita rió, "Vamos Raye, sabes que estarías preocupadísima si la dejamos sola."

Raye dijo algo entre dientes. Amy miro a Taiki, "¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vayamos todos?"

Seiya hablo antes que Taiki, "Amy, creo que si vamos muchos a Elysion podría darles mala impresión."

Taiki asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo, podría parecer como que estamos tomando medidas ofensivas en su contra." Tomó la mano de Amy y la apretó levemente. "Estaremos bien, lo prometo."

Amy asintió, tratando de disimular sus temores. "Ok, entonces, ahora que tenemos un plan, creo que todos debemos ir a casa y dormir un poco."

Serena bostezo, "Sip, estoy muy cansada."

Todos se despidieron y Serena y Seiya se quedaron solos al retirarse Luna y Artemis al estudio. Seiya miró a Serena, "Bueno Bombón, ¿quieres darte una ducha mientras yo recojo los platos?"

Serena observo mientras Seiya regresaba a la cocina y comenzaba a recoger los platos. Vio lo sombrío de su expresión y se acercó a él por detrás. "¿Estás asustado?"

Él volteó hacia ella, y al ver la preocupación en su mirada trató de bromear, "¿Asustado? ¿Yo? No."

Serena levantó la mano y tocó su mejilla, "No hagas eso. No trates de protegerme escondiendo lo que sientes, lo que piensas."

Seiya tomó la mano que ella había colocado en su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios, besando la palma de su mano. "¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?"

Serena rió entre dientes, "No, no lo has hecho. Pero estás cambiando el tema."

"¿Eso quiere decir que tú no me amas a mi también?" Seiya dijo sonriéndole, sabía que estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Serena quitó su mano, "Tú sabes que sí, a pesar de que eres un tonto, cabeza hueca testarudo, que en realidad no merece tener a una mujer tan bella loca por él."

Seiya rió, "Eso no lo voy a negar."

"¿Qué eres un tonto cabeza hueca?" Serena dijo tocándolo con su codo en el pecho.

"No, eso lo negaría porque soy la fantasía de cualquier chica, solo pregúntale a mi enorme club de fans. Sin embargo, tengo que aceptar que no te merezco." Seiya dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a su esposa mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Serena había estado pensando en una respuesta para el comentario acerca de las fanáticas, pero cuando terminó de hablar decidió mejor besarlo. Levantando los brazos, lo haló hacia ella por el cuello. Se besaron suavemente, dulcemente por varios minutos. Al separase, Serena suspiró contenta y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho. "Seiya, sí te amo, te amo tanto. Me siento tan feliz y segura contigo, como si estuviera en una calida luz. Cuando estas conmigo así, es como si mas nada importara."

Seiya acarició su cabello pensativamente, "Sé lo que quieres decir. Cuando estoy contigo me siento más fuerte, como si la alegría de nuestro amor despertara una parte de mi que no sabía que existía." La tomó por la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, "Si estoy asustado, pero no por el viaje a Elysion. Temo no poder evitar que estas personas sigan dañando tus sueños."

Serena colocó las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho de él, justo sobre su corazón. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, "Yo creo que eso es ridículo."

Seiya miró su cara sonriente, sus brillantes ojos azules. "Finalmente te confieso todo lo que siento y te burlas de mi." Dijo, riendo levemente cuando su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"Si, así es. Tí eres mi héroe. Ya me has salvado, y me has hecho tan feliz que cada momento que paso despierta es un sueño. Y, esta bebe moviéndose dentro de mí, sabe que de alguna manera lograrás hacer que todo salga bien, que estemos seguras. Así como nosotras encontraremos una forma de cuidarte a ti, de protegerte si alguna vez estás en peligro." Serena dijo sinceramente, mientras se inclinaba y besaba su pecho a la altura del corazón de Seiya.

Seiya gruñó, "Oh cariño, a veces haces que mi voto de no llevarte a la habitación y hacerte el amor, sea bastante difícil."

Serena se sonrojó, "¿Quién te esta deteniendo?"

El corazón de Seiya dio un salto de la emoción, Serena lo sintió y levantó la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas aun enrojecidas. Seiya levantó una mano y con un dedo siguió el borde de sus labios. "Yo me estoy deteniendo, porque te amo. Por todas las razones que te dije en nuestra noche de bodas. Sabremos cuando llegue el momento, pero eso no es hoy."

Serena volteó la cara, avergonzada, "Oh."

Seiya tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. "No tienes que sentir pena, porque cuando te miro, veo a la mujer más bella del universo. Y sí puedo decir eso, porque he atravesado el universo y en mis ojos, no hay nadie que me haga perder la respiración como lo haces tú." Se inclinó un poco para besarla, luego continuó, "Y, ahora mismo, en este momento, con esas enorme ojeras bajo los ojos, eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que jamás querré. Así que me hace sentir bien que tú también me desees."

Serena aguantó la respiración, "Seiya, claro que te deseo; siempre me he sentido atraída hacia ti, y desde nuestra boda hace un mes, me di cuenta que también eres todo lo que quiero. Y, a veces, me preocupa que estar embarazada con el hijo de Darien, me haga desagradable para ti, y que dejarás de sentirte atraído hacia mi."

Seiya rió, "Oh Bombón. Darien puede técnicamente ser el padre de Rini; pero yo soy el que les canta para que duerman, y seré yo el que la cargue cuando se despierte llorando luego de nacer, porque sé que tú no te levantarás de la cama. Y estaré ahí para sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su primer día de clases; ella ya es mi hija. Así, que ahora, que tu la cargues en tu interior es bastante sexy." Sus ojos brillaban cuando termino de hablar, y Serena volvió a sonrojarse.

"Bueno, entonces tu hija y yo vamos a darnos una buena ducha caliente. Esperamos que termines de recoger los platos y barrer el piso. No pelees, hay que hacerlo." Ella dijo riendo al ver su cara, "Y luego queremos que vengas a cantarnos para dormir."

Seiya dio un paso atrás y la saludó militarmente, "Si, esposa."

Ambos rieron, de alguna forma en este momento la amenaza que el día de mañana traería no existía. Ellos eran simplemente Seiya y Serena Kou, la pareja casada mas feliz del universo.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

...disculpen la enorme tardanza, como ya saben mis vacaciones terminaron hace un tiempo y ahora estoy en un trabajo nuevo, el cual me toma mas tiempo del que creía… pero no me he olvidado de la historia, no puedo hacerlo.

…Los nombres mencionados en la visión de Raye, los miembros del Reino del Sol, son parte de la mitología griega… Theia (Tea) es la titán de la iluminación y la vista, se dice que se casó con su hermano Hyperion (Hiperión), el dios del sol vigilante, y juntos tuvieron tres bellos hijos envidiados por los demás titanes: Helios (la personificación del sol), Selene (la luna) y Eos (la aurora)… aquí los papeles de Hyperion y Helios están invertidos y no hay relación alguna con Selene.

…Hace un tiempo alguien (no recuerdo quien) preguntó si la relación de Taiki/Amy y Yaten/Mina también hubiera florecido en el Milenio de Plata, en la realidad alterna mostrada por la Reyna Serenity a Serena el día antes de la boda… en palabras de la autora: "no puedo revelarles más nada de ese pasado alterno, eso arruinaría cosas que van a pasar mas adelante, sigan leyendo… si, soy así de malvada"… lo siento, aun no puedo responder a esa pregunta

**Los reviews pendientes: **

*Katabrecteri: lamento dejarte esperando por el enfrentamiento Mina/Darien, pero ya viene en el próximo capitulo, y gracias por entender lo de las demoras

*Lirit Choiseul: gracias por leer, me encantan las lectoras nuevas, y mas si dejan reviews y mucho mas si es halagando la historia o la traducción :D

*chikita22bkou: hola amiga, no me he estado conectando últimamente, aun no me acostumbro al horario de mi nuevo trabajo, pero espero que logre hacerlo pronto.

*Serena Pricesita Hale: en Kinmoku tienen sus razones para hacerlo así, recuerda que en ese planeta están mucho mas enterados de todo lo "mágico" que pasa a su alrededor que aquí en la Tierra; talvez el doctor sabía lo que le pasaba, pero lo dejó para que ella lo descubriera por sí misma

*serena lucy: sé que comenzó como una discusión tonta, pero espero que hayas entendido las razones de Amy para preocuparse hasta tal punto, aunque talvez no debió tomárselo tan a pecho (en eso estamos de acuerdo).

*Megami-Magic: gracias por leer y por el cumplido también.

**En el próximo capitulo: **Mina finalmente confronta a Darien (prepárense). Y algunos de los chicos viajan a Elysion


	19. Chapter 19

_Sailor M__oon no me pertenecen. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

¡No me maten, por favor! Tengo una excusa completamente valida que daré al final para no entretenerlas más.

**En el final del capitulo anterior: **

Seiya rió, "Oh Bombón. Darien puede técnicamente ser el padre de Rini; pero yo soy el que les canta para que duerman, y seré yo el que la cargue cuando se despierte llorando luego de nacer, porque sé que tú no te levantarás de la cama. Y estaré ahí para sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su primer día de clases; ella ya es mi hija. Así, que ahora, que tú la cargues en tu interior es bastante sexy." Sus ojos brillaban cuando termino de hablar, y Serena volvió a sonrojarse.

"Bueno, entonces tu hija y yo vamos a darnos una buena ducha caliente. Esperamos que termines de recoger los platos y barrer el piso. No pelees, hay que hacerlo." Ella dijo riendo al ver su cara, "Y luego queremos que vengas a cantarnos para dormir."

Seiya dio un paso atrás y la saludó militarmente, "Si, esposa."

Ambos rieron, de alguna forma en este momento la amenaza que el día de mañana traería no existía. Ellos eran simplemente Seiya y Serena Kou, la pareja casada mas feliz del universo.

**Kinmoku – casa de Darien y Sage**

Mina le sonrió a Sage mientras la princesa de pelo rojo abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar a ella y a Yaten. "Él esta allá atrás Mina."

Mina asintió y volteó hacia Yaten cuya tensión e incomodidad eran obvias; levantó una mano tocando suavemente su mejilla. "Yaten, tengo que hacer esto. Si no soy completamente honesta con Darien acerca del resentimiento que siento contra él, nunca podré verdaderamente servirles a él y a Sage como una Starlight."

"Vamos Yaten, creo que tú y yo debemos estar en algún otro lugar para que no nos veamos tentados a interferir." Dijo Sage halando el brazo del ex-Starlight.

Él asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a Mina y siguió a su princesa fuera de la casa. Mina respiró profundo y movió un poco los hombros, estaba lista para esta confrontación. Camino a través de la casa hacia el jardín trasero, donde se encontraba Darien observando las rosas rojas.

"Hola Mina." Darien dijo cálidamente, volteando a verla. Sage le había dicho que Mina quería hablar con él, y él esperaba por fin poder recuperar su vieja amiga.

"Darien." Mina dijo fríamente. "No sé que te habrá dicho Sage, pero he venido a desahogarme acerca de todo lo que pasó en la Tierra. Creo que es la única forma en que podré seguir adelante y servirles tanto a ti como a Sage, como debe hacerlo una verdadera Starlight."

Darien asintió, "Esta bien, Mina. Adelante, di todo lo que tengas que decir."

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Ella le gritó, con las manos apretadas en puños a sus lados y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

"¿Cómo pude qué?" Darien preguntó calmadamente, mentalmente preparándose para la discusión que lo esperaba.

"¿Como pudiste romperle el corazón a Serena? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sabiendo que estaban destinados a estar juntos? ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente dejar a Rini sin existir? Y, a pesar de que ella es maravillosa, ¿cómo pudiste enamorarte de Sage tan fácilmente?" Mina estaba prácticamente gritando, su mal humor aumentando a medida que las preguntas salían de su boca.

Darien arrugó la frente; no había esperado que ella fuera tan franca con sus preguntas y se sentía un poco insultado con lo que ella insinuaba. "Nunca fue mi intención romper el corazón de Serena."

"Ay si como no. Fuiste egoísta e ignoraste todo lo que ella podía estar sintiendo para poder estar con Sage, para que tus propios deseos pudieran realizarse al costo de su dolor." Mina le gritó.

"Eso no es cierto, no es nada cierto. Me dolió terminar mi relación con Serena, pero nos estaba haciendo un favor a ambos, incluso si no lo parecía así en ese momento para Serena o para ti o para el resto de las scouts. Sage y yo pertenecemos juntos, seguro que puedes notarlo Mina."

"Si, puedo notar que ustedes dos se aman, pero dime Darien ¿todas las veces que le dijiste a Serena que la amabas fueron mentira? Es decir, pasaste de amarla a no hacerlo en cuestión de días." Mina dijo con mucho enojo.

"No, yo si la amaba y una parte de mi siempre lo hará. Pero, ella era demasiado inmadura e insegura y al final nos fuimos alejando." Darien explicó, controlando su enojo.

"¿Se alejaron?" Mina insistió. "Solo estuvieron separados por un mes antes de que saltaras a los brazos de Sage."

"¡Eso no evitó que ella corriera a los brazos de _Seiya_ y se casara con él!" Darien gruñó, su imagen de perfecta compostura finalmente deshaciéndose.

"No te atrevas a decir su nombre con desdén y asco. Él fue el que salvó a Serena de autodestruirse con rompiste con ella. No tengo idea de porque decidió casarse con él, pero se que él nunca la lastimaría de la forma que tú lo hiciste. Él entiende lo especial que ella es y lo hermosa que es en realidad." Mina le respondió, su mal humor incrementando ante el obvio resentimiento de Darien con Seiya, a quien ella había llegado a respetar bastante en el poco tiempo que lo había tratado.

"Sé lo especial que es ella, por eso es que terminé con ella. Mina, sé que te suena terrible, pero creo que dejé de amar a Serena hace mucho tiempo, solo estábamos tratando de mantener la relación porque se nos dijo que debíamos estar juntos para crear un futuro utópico." Su voz se lleno de emoción mientras continuaba. "Permanecimos juntos por Rini…"

"¿Rini? ¿Cómo puedes decir su nombre? ¿Cómo puedes dormir en las noches sabiendo que tu decisión egoísta causo que esa hermosa niñita dejara de existir? ¿No te importa?" Mina le gritó.

Darien bajó la cabeza y sintió una lagrima escapar de sus ojos. "Claro que me importa. Tienes razón, esencialmente he causado que mi hermosa pequeña nunca existiera. Pero Mina, realmente creo que no habría sido bueno para ella que me quedara con Serena y la trajéramos al mundo en medio de una relación basada en la obligación y la culpa. Eventualmente se hubiera sentido culpable por la infelicidad de sus padres."

"Oh no, Serena estaba feliz contigo; no puedes culparla por tu decisión. Ella te amaba, adoraba el suelo que pisabas. A diferencia tuya, ella podía controlar su atracción a los miembros del sexo opuesto. Ella dejo que Seiya se fuera, rompiendo su corazón para poder estar contigo, y ¿como le respondiste? Rompiendo con ella cuatro meses mas tarde y mudándote con otra persona inmediatamente después."

Darien levantó la cabeza de repente, sentía algo formándose en su pecho. "¿Esperas que crea que ella era feliz? Lo único que hicimos en esos cuatro meses fue discutir el uno con el otro. Estoy seguro que una vez ella aceptó que había terminado, se alegró de que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para terminarlo."

"¿Fuerte? ¿Dices que terminar una relación de más de dos años, y que había sobrevivido a dos vidas, por teléfono en una conversación de cinco minutos, es fortaleza? ¡Yo digo que es cobardía!" Mina le gritó mientras se acercaba hasta estar justo frente a él. Comenzó a tocarlo con un dedo en el pecho. "Creo que la verdad es Darien, que incluso como Tuxedo Mask te sentías inferior a ella. Aprovechabas cada oportunidad que tenias para hacerla sentir menos y tocar esas inseguridades que tanto te disgustan. Podía ser para recordarle que sus calificaciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas o despreciar cualquier comida que te preparara. Le decías constantemente que comía demasiado. Incluso lograste hacer que se sintiera celosa de su propia hija. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? Creo que hiciste eso para evitar que un día ella se despertara y notara que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado. Creo que por eso odias a Seiya tanto, porque él siempre ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado, capaz de protegerla en formas que tú nunca pudiste. Demonios, él ni siquiera murió cuando se enfrentó con Galaxia; mientras que tú, Príncipe de la Tierra, no aguantaste ni diez minutos."

Darien suspiró y se alejó de Mina para sentarse en un banco cercano; ya no tenía ganas de discutir. Las palabras de ella se sentían como pequeños cuchillos que cortaban su cuerpo. "Mina, sé que estas enfadada. Solo puedo imaginarme como debe haberse sentido Serena cuando rompimos, no lo tomó muy bien la primera vez que pasó y sólo habíamos estado juntos un corto tiempo. Y sé que la amas como a una hermana, y sientes la necesidad de decirme todo lo que ella no pudo. Así que te diré lo que le hubiera dicho a ella si nos hubiéramos visto cara a cara." Hizo silencio hasta que ella asintió para que continuara. "Le habría dicho a Serena que la amaba, mucho, y que en una época compartir un futuro con ella y con Rini era todo lo que quería. Pero a medida que paso el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando y a pesar que aún la quería y me importaba mucho, ya no estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Y entonces conocí a Sage, y a pesar que todo paso extremadamente rápido, sabía en lo profundo de mí ser que con ella es que estaba destinado a compartir mi camino. No podía quedarme con Serena después de darme cuenta de eso; porque a pesar que mi cuerpo seguiría siendo fiel, mi corazón ya se había entregado a Sage. Y Serena merece mucho más que estar en una relación con solo una parte de mi, merece ser amada completamente, algo que ya yo no podía darle."

Mina lo miró fijamente y asintió. "Espero que estés al tanto que una parte de mi talvez nunca te perdone por romper el corazón de Serena y por dejar que Rini dejara de existir. Pero veo que tú y Sage están felices y lo acepto. Te creo cuando dices creer que ella es tu alma gemela. Pero si alguna vez lastimas a Sage de la forma que hiciste con Serena, será lo último que hagas. Y si alguna vez regresas a la Tierra e intentas hacer algo para arruinar la felicidad de Serena una vez más, dejaré que las otras scouts la defiendan de cualquier forma que consideren necesario."

Darien aceptó, entendía su preocupación pero no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar o lastimar a Sage. "¿Y ahora qué, Mina? ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?"

"¿Dónde quedamos? Bueno, ahora me darás algo de tiempo ya que he desatado casi toda mi ira contra ti, y lo tomaremos un día a la vez hasta que el tiempo cure estas heridas." Se puso de pie y salió del jardín sin decir una sola palabra mas, se sentía físicamente agotada luego de la discusión que acababa de tener. Suponía que había muchas cosas mas, palabras mas hirientes que pudo haberle dicho a Darien, pero razonó que muchas de esas cosas debía decírselas la misma Serena al Príncipe de la Tierra. Y Mina estaba segura que lo que ella le diría seria muchísimo peor que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle a Darien.

**La casa de Amara y Michelle**

Seiya toco a la puerta, no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando Taiki abrió la puerta. "Taiki, ¿Cómo es que llegaste primero que yo?"

Taiki se sonrojó un poco y rascó su cabeza, "De hecho, he estado aquí por horas."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Seiya dijo, sintiendo su humor cambiar, sabía que lo habían dejado fuera de los hechos, cuales quiera que fueran.

"Cálmate Seiya. Todos queríamos dejar que pasaras el mayor tiempo posible con Serena. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo llevará este viaje." Taiki dijo, levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

Seiya bajó la cabeza, "Lo siento amigo, no dormí mucho anoche."

Amara entró a la habitación, "¿Serena tuvo mas pesadillas?"

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "No, de hecho no. Era tarde cuando todos se fueron y ella se dio una ducha para luego yo sostenerla en mis brazos y cantarle a ella y a Rini hasta que se durmiera." Seiya pausó y se sonrojo al ver la expresión divertida de Taiki. "El caso es que se durmió en mis brazos y no quise moverme para no arriesgarme a despertarla."

"Eso no explica porque no dormiste tú." Taiki declaró preocupado.

Seiya sonrió, su mirada perdida en la nada mientras pensaba, "Nunca has visto a mi esposa dormir, es encantador. Solo quería mirarla y sentir la calidez de su vientre contra mi mano, sabiendo que nuestra hija esta creciendo ahí dentro."

Michelle se unió al grupo, riendo, "Seiya, sé que ya nos hemos disculpado, pero honestamente no pudimos haber estado más equivocadas acerca de con quien Serena debía estar. Es obvio que la amas completa y desinteresadamente. Estoy feliz de que te tenga a su lado."

Amara aclaró su garganta, "¿Podemos hacer esto de una vez?"

Michelle rió levemente y le apretó una mejilla a Amara, "Sabes que tengo razón, incluso si nunca lo dices en voz alta."

"Oh Michelle, ya basta." Amara dijo acariciando su propia mejilla.

Michelle, Taiki y Seiya rieron y siguieron a una Amara sonrojada a través de la casa hacia el patio. Seiya silbó al llegar, "Wow, ¿Cuándo pusieron esto así?"

Trista y Hotaru, que habían estado paradas junto a una piscina en la tierra, se acercaron al grupo. Seiya las saludó y Hotaru le sonrió diciendo, "Hemos estado ocupadas."

Seiya rio entre dientes y le tocó el hombro a la joven chica, "Ya veo."

"Fue idea de Taiki que necesitábamos un lugar seguro para hacer el viaje. Un lugar publico nos hubiera dejado mas vulnerables." Trista dijo, sonriéndole a Taiki. "Él verdaderamente es muy inteligente, buena competencia para Amy."

Taiki se sonrojó y tartamudeando dijo, "Bueno, será medio día pronto. ¿Quiénes van a ir?"

"Yo voy." Dijo Seiya, su tono serio no permitía que nadie le discutiera.

"Y nosotras vamos." Amara y Michelle dijeron.

"Yo también quiero ir." Taiki dijo.

"Yo creo que esa es una mala idea." Amara declaró.

"No dejaré que Seiya vaya sin mi." Taiki dijo, dando un paso hacia Amara de forma defensiva.

Seiya levantó una mano entre ellos dos, "De hecho, Taiki. Te necesito aquí. Si algo sale mal necesito que encuentres la forma de hacernos regresar. Y en el peor de los casos, si no regreso, necesito saber que alguien en que confíe plenamente puede cuidar a mi esposa y mi hija."

Todos miraron a Seiya, sorprendidos por su decisión. Taiki estaba a punto de discutir, pero al ver la determinación en la mirada de Seiya desistió. Movió la cabeza aceptando. "Como quieras, pero vas a regresar, aun si tengo que abrir Elysion en dos te traerte de vuelta."

Ambos apretaron sus manos juntos y Seiya respondió, "No esperaría nada menos de mi mejor amigo."

Amara y Michelle se transformaron en Sailor Uranus y Neptune. Taiki les indico que se colocaran en el borde de la piscina; Sailor Uranus primero, Seiya a sus pies y Sailor Neptune de último. Les dijo que colocaran un brazo dentro del agua y con el otro sujetaran el pie de la persona arriba de ellos. Les pidió que durmieran y soñaran, y observó mientras el grupo se movía ligeramente tratando de relajarse y quedarse dormidos. Sintió la briza soplar y sonrió, esto tenía que funcionar. Solo tenían que relajarse y dejar que el sueno los venciera. Así que comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna de Kinmoku.

_Pon tu cabeza en la almohada_

_Siente el viento por la ventana entrar_

_Descansa tus ojos, mi agotado amigo_

_Tus sueños ya van a comenzar._

_No pediré que te quedes_

_Se que necesitas irte_

_Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré al despertar_

_Y si me necesitas, te ayudare a levantar_

Taiki cantó suavemente la misma canción tres veces, antes de sentirse satisfecho de que habían quedado dormidos. Miró en dirección a Trista y Hotaru, que estaban sentadas en una frazada cercana. Sonrió al notar que Hotaru había quedado dormida con la cabeza en las piernas de Trista. Silenciosamente caminó hacia ellas y se sentó a su lado, susurrando, "Bueno, creo que se durmieron, ahora sólo nos queda esperar que su deseo de encontrar la puerta de Elysion los lleve a los tres hacia allá."

Trista asintió, "Esa es una canción muy bonita. Nunca la había oído."

Taiki rio entre dientes, "Si, es una canción de cuna de Kinmoku. La madre de Yaten nos la cantaba a nosotros cuando éramos pequeños."

"Bueno, funciona, muy bien." Trista dijo indicando a Hotaru.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a sus tres amigos desaparecer frente a ellos. Taiki se levantó, "Bueno, creo que funcionó. Crucemos los dedos."

Trista estuvo de acuerdo, "Si, nuestra princesa esta contando con ellos."

Taiki caminó hacia la orilla del agua, donde sus amigos habían estado y se sentó. Cruzo las piernas y comenzó a meditar. Ahora solo podía orar por sus amigos.

**En el templo de Raye**

Molly recobró su aliento mientras se ponía de rodillas y luego de pie, mirando a Lita. "Esta vez te atraparé, Lita."

Lita rio, "Vamos." Dijo y le indicó a Molly que la atacara nuevamente.

Molly corrió hacia ella y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Serena observaba, con Amy y Raye mientras animaban a Molly. Tomó un trago del te que el abuelo de Raye le había preparado. "No recuerdo que jamás entrenáramos tanto."

Raye resopló, "Porque tu no lo hacías."

Amy rio entre dientes, pero luego añadió seriamente, "Solo queremos trabajar mas fuerte, ser mejores. No aguantamos mucho contra Galaxia, no queremos que se repita esta vez."

Raye estuvo de acuerdo, "Y Molly tiene mucho a que acostumbrarse. Queremos asegurarnos que practique mucho y esté segura."

Serena tragó el te que acaba de tomar y movió la cabeza, "Estoy de acuerdo. Me preocupa Molly, ella tiene como tres años de atraso con respecto a nosotras en los niveles de scout."

Amy suspiró, "Lo sé. También he pensado en eso, por eso creo que debemos presionarla un poco mas."

Voltearon al escuchar a Lita gritar, y todas aplaudieron cuando Molly la tiró al suelo. Lita rio, "Me tiran al suelo de un golpe y ustedes aplauden."

Serena rio, "Solo estamos felices por Molly."

Molly extendió la mano y ayudó a Lita a ponerse de pie. "¿Qué tal estoy chicas?"

Lita sacudió sus ropas, "Tus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo están mejorando rápidamente. Eres una scout natural."

Molly sonrió ampliamente, "Pero ahora soy una scout hambrienta."

Serena acarició su estómago, "Yo también."

"Acabas de comerte toda la merienda. ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?" Raye preguntó alarmada.

"Oh Raye cállate." Serena contestó bostezando.

"Aún luces cansada Serena. ¿Qué anoche tampoco dormiste?" Amy cuestionó.

Serena asintió, "Si, dormí como siete horas, pero aún me siento agotada por no haber dormido casi nada la semana pasada." Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

"Sólo hay una persona que te hace sonreír así." Raye dijo, sacudiendo un dedo frente a la cara de Serena, "Seiya."

Serena manoteó el dedo de Raye, "Si, la sonrisa es por mi esposo. Estaba recordando lo maravilloso que fue anoche."

"Que asco, no. Nosotras no queremos escuchar eso." Raye dijo, con mala cara.

"Oh Raye, deja de ser tan mal pensada. Seiya y yo no estamos, eh, haciendo eso aún." Serena se sonrojó al hablar. "Anoche fue tan dulce, estaba recordando acerca de la canción de cuna que le canta a Rini, que él escribió. Es tan dulce, sé que ella lo esta escuchando."

Lita suspiro, "Desearía que Andy y yo fuéramos así."

"Pensé que les estaba yendo bien." Amy dijo.

Las chicas caminaron lentamente hasta el interior del templo mientras Lita hablaba, "Lo estábamos… estamos. Pero siento que él se esta alejando y no ayuda que yo esté tan ocupada últimamente."

Al llegar al templo Serena volteó hacia Lita, "Vete de aquí."

"¿Qué?" Lita preguntó alarmada por la seriedad del tono que había usado Serena.

"Me escuchaste, vete. Ahora." Serena dijo tomando el brazo de Lita y llevándola hacia la puerta.

"Serena, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Raye preguntó asustada.

"Quiero que vayas con Andy. No voy a ser la causa de los problemas de tu relación. Nada me es mas importante que la felicidad de aquellos que amo." Serena dijo, aún halando a Lita por el brazo.

Lita rio y le quitó la mano, ya mas tranquila. "Serena, sé que tratas de hacer lo que crees que es lo mejor para mi, pero no va a funcionar. No haría mas que preocuparme por ti de todas formas, estaría muy distraída para darle a Andy la atención que merece."

Serena la miró de forma sospechosa, "Sólo permitiré que te quedes si lo llamas para hacer planes con él esta noche." Dijo, cruzando los brazos de forma desafiante.

Lita rio y volteó hacia su bolso, tomando su teléfono celular marco el numero de Andrew. "Hola, soy yo."

"Si, aún estoy donde Raye practicando. Ahora tomamos un descanso para comer algo. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?" Lita pregunto, sonrojándose un poco cuando noto que todas la escuchaban. "Que bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer esta noche?" Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Andrew. "Bueno eso era lo que yo esperaba, que saliéramos juntos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver esa nueva película de acción de la que hablabas?" Hizo una pausa nuevamente mientras le respondía, "De acuerdo, nos vemos allá." Sonriendo cerró el teléfono. "Ya, ¿estás contenta?" Lita dijo a Serena.

"No es mi satisfacción lo que importa. La pregunta es: ¿estás feliz?" Serena dijo sonriendo, con una mirada de lo sé todo.

Lita rio ante esto, "S, lo estoy."

Las amigas rieron y almorzaron juntas, hasta que de repente en medio de la comida, Serena dejó caer su cubierto en el plato de la sopa, causando que salpicara por todas partes. Alarmada por la mirada de miedo que tenía Serena, Molly la tomó del brazo. "¡Serena, Serena! ¿Qué sucede?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza, "Es Seiya. Está en problemas."

Amy abrió los ojos bien grandes, "¿Estás segura?"

Serena movió la cabeza, sus manos temblaban. "Tengo que irme. Tengo que ayudarlo."

Raye la sujetó, "Cálmate Serena. Lo encontraremos. Lo ayudaremos."

Amy tomó su teléfono y llamó a Taiki, "¿Dónde esta Seiya?" Preguntó mirando a Serena. "De acuerdo, vamos para allá." Diciendo esto cerró el teléfono.

Serena tomó a Amy por los hombros, "¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?"

Amy la miró fijamente, sus ojos delatando el miedo que intentaba esconder, "Ha desaparecido junto con Uranus y Neptune."

"Desaparecido, ¿A dónde?" Molly preguntó ante una Serena muda.

"Taiki cree que lograron entrar a Elysion." Amy dijo abrazando fuertemente a Serena.

**Elysion**

Seiya sentía como que se ahogaba. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de agua. Mirando encontró a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune a su lado, las sacudió y las guió hacia la superficie. Una vez en la superficie, recuperaron el aire perdido. Al mirar a su alrededor notaron que estaban en medio de un hermoso lago, rodeado por un bosque muy verde. Los tres nadaron hacia la orilla. Seiya se puso de pie, sorprendido, "Nuestras ropas están secas."

Sailor Uranus asintió, "Hay una gran poder mágico aquí, ¿lo sientes?"

Sailor Neptune miró a su alrededor, "Sí, lo siento. De acuerdo, ahora ¿Cómo encontramos al tal Helios?"

Seiya señaló delante de ellos, "¿Qué tal si intentamos allá?"

Las dos scouts voltearon hacia donde él señalaba. Contuvieron la respiración ante el hermoso altar dorado que brillaba desde la colina detrás de ellos. Los pocos edificios a su alrededor también eran dorados, pero el altar era magnífico. Tenía numerosos escalones que llevaban justo al centro del altar y tenía seis pilares blancos justo en el centro. Sailor Uranus indicó que la siguieran y los tres comenzaron a subir la colina hacia el altar.

"Deténganse y no se acerquen mas. Son forasteros, y no tienen nada que buscar aquí." Una voz amenazante ordenó. Seiya estaba a punto de hablar cuando un rayo de electricidad lo golpeo, tirándolo al suelo. Lo último que escuchó antes de que la oscuridad lo rodeara fue a Sailor Neptune gritando su nombre.

**En la casa de Amara y Michelle**

Serena cruzó la puerta gritando, "Taiki. ¡Taiki!"

Taiki vino corriendo desde el otro lado de la casa, seguido de cerca por Trista y Hotaru. La tomó en sus brazos. "Serena cálmate, por favor. No es bueno para ti que estés tan alterada."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo llego hasta él?" Ella estaba casi rogando. Taiki la abrazó cuando comenzó a llorar, "No puedo perderlo. No sobreviviré sin él." Al decir esto se desmayó, Taiki la levantó y la llevó hasta un sofá y colocándola en el.

Amy y Trista estaban a su lado en un segundo, Trista tomando su pulso. "Creo que sólo se ha desmayado. Hotaru tráeme una toalla húmeda por favor." Trista dijo.

La scout más pequeña corrió hacia el baño. Taiki desde cerca del sofá, pregunto confundido, "¿Qué paso para que viniera de esa forma?"

Raye, Lita y Molly desde el sofá del otro lado la observaban atentas. Raye habló, "Ella sólo dejó caer su cuchara y se puso así. Comenzó a hablar de Seiya, diciendo que estaba en peligro, que debía llegar a él."

Hotaru regresó con la toalla y se la entregó a Amy, quien la presionó contra su frente suavemente. Amy se asustó al ver los ojos de Serena, "Chicos, creo que está soñando otra vez. Esta moviendo los ojos muy rápido."

Trista la movió un poco, pero no se despertó. "Amy, llama a tu madre. Pregúntale si puedo venir a la casa."

Amy asintió y le entregó la toalla a Trista. Se levantó y salió a hacer la llamada.

Hotaru miró a su princesa, preocupada, "Está en problemas, lo puedo sentir."

_Serena sintió que caminaba por un pasto húmedo. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, iluminando todo. Vio algo yaciendo en el suelo hacia adelante. Al acercarse notó que era una persona. Corrió para acercarse a la persona pero se detuvo al ver quien era. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y no podía respirar, "Seiya, no, no puede ser." Dijo cayendo de rodillas junto a él._

"_¿Qué creías que iba a suceder?" Thyme dijo apareciendo para colocarse del otro lado del cuerpo de Seiya. Bajó la mirada, saboreando su victoria._

"_Él no puede estar muerto. Mis scouts no lo permitirían. Él prometió que regresaría." Serena dijo abrazando su cuerpo frio contra su pecho._

"_Tú lo enviaste solo y él era débil. No tenía poderes para defenderse. Y ahora, ha muerto por culpa tuya." Thyme dijo, expresando con esas palabras lo que Serena había temido desde el día que Seiya renuncio a sus poderes de Starlight._

"_No, no, no." Serena lloraba abrazando a Seiya. "Seiya, regresa. No puedo vivir sin ti. No quiero hacerlo."_

_Thyme rio, "¿Y que si él esta muerto? No es con él con quien se supone que estés de todas formas. ¿Qué hay con el otro? El padre de tu bebe. Podrías recuperarlo."_

_Serena la miró con odio, "No, sólo quiero a Seiya. Sólo amo a Seiya." Serena se dio cuenta al decir estas palabras a su enemiga, que eran completamente ciertas. Y ahora, él estaba muerto, ya no podría decirle que finalmente estaba completamente segura del camino de su corazón. Con la mano tocó su cara, horrorizada ante lo fría que estaba, lo pálida que estaba. "Oh Seiya." Llor__ó__ colocando su cabeza contra el pecho de él. "No quiero vivir sin ti."_

Trista trató de sacudir a Serena para que despertara, pero la princesa no abría los ojos. Se levantó y fue a buscar sales aromáticas, abriendo el frasco cerca de la nariz de Serena. Miró a los demás alarmada cuando Serena no despertó. "Creo que puede estar atrapada en sus sueños." Trista dijo, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos rojos.

Amy regresó a la sala y sacudió la cabeza, su madre no vendría. Taiki miró hacia el agua, el sol ya comenzaba a descender en el cielo. "Seiya apresúrate. Serena te necesita."

* * *

**N/A: **se que esta actualización llegó sumamente tarde, pero ahora no fue por falta de tiempo… mi laptop estaba muy enferma y duró mas de dos semanas interna tratando de salvarla. Al final lograron salvar sólo uno de mis archivos, perdí todo lo demás, incluyendo tres años de fotografías y mis historias, por lo cual casi lloro. Por eso me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar; a pesar que este capitulo estaba listo hace tiempo, tuve que volverlo a pasar. Pido un millón de disculpas, y les aviso que he tomado precauciones para que no vuelva a suceder. Gracias por su paciencia.

… Además siento haberlas dejado con este final, no es mi culpa, así era el capitulo. Pero el próximo esta en proceso, espero tenerlo listo antes que termine la semana.

**Vamos con los reviews pendientes:**

*Katabrecteri: estoy de acuerdo, eso nos da una idea de cómo serán las cosas, y no preocupes, que no la alcanzaré ya que ella esta actualizando mas regularmente que yo ahora mismo :S

*chikita22bkou: gracias por los buenos deseos, aquí esta el capitulo como prometí… una avería de la PC no me detendrá, tal vez me retrase un poco, pero no me dejare vencer por eso :D, buena suerte con Love Legend!

*Lilupixie: ya no tienes que esperar, espero haya valido la pena

*Serena Princesita Hale: no puedo decirte como no amarlo, simplemente no sé la respuesta, mi novio está celoso

*serenalucy: gracias por ser tan paciente, espero te haya gustado la tan esperada confrontación

*totopita: muchisisisisisismas gracias por los elogios

*SerenitySey: bienvenida seas, espero la sigas disfrutando leer tanto como yo disfruto traducirla. La respuesta a tu primera pregunta si la sé, pero no puedo revelarla. La respuesta de la segunda esta un poquito mas complicada, puedo decir que por ahora no habrá ningún tipo de comunicación entre los dos planetas, ya había preguntado eso hace un tiempo a la autora, y me contesto que "no, no se enteraran por ahora"… y no puedo revelar quien lo sabrá primero, así que sean pacientes.

**En el próximo capitulo: **

"¿Por qué debería importarme? Mi lealtad yace con el Príncipe Darien, nadie mas."

"Porque ella ayudó a salvarte." Sailor Neptune dijo diplomáticamente.

Helios volteó hacia la linda scout de cabellos verdes. "Sí, ella fue parcialmente responsable."

"Tú, tú… ¡caballo malagradecido!" Sailor Uranus dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante amenazadoramente.

Helios levantó su mano, haciendo brillar la punta de sus dedos. "No se muevan scouts. Sus insultos y amenazas no me están inspirando a querer ayudar."


	20. Chapter 20

_Sailor M__oon no me pertenece. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Amy regresó a la sala y sacudió la cabeza, su madre no vendría. Taiki miró hacia el agua, el sol ya comenzaba a descender en el cielo. "Seiya apresúrate. Serena te necesita."

**Elysion**

Seiya vio una luz en la oscuridad. Escuchó a alguien llamando su nombre y luchó por recobrar el conocimiento. Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo. "Ah. Dejen de moverme." Logró apenas decir.

"Oh, gracias a Dios estas bien." Sailor Neptune dijo, soltando sus hombros. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

"¿Qué pasó? Mi cabeza se siente como si hubiera estado debajo de un autobús." Seiya dijo una vez de pie, con la cabeza entre ambas manos.

Sailor Uranus estaba parado unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos, con su espada empuñada. "Creo que 'cuernito' es responsable de tu dolor de cabeza."

Seiya miró hacia los escalones del templo y vio un joven muchacho que lucia uno o dos años mas joven que él, pero de pelo blanco. En la frente llevaba una joya y en el centro de su cabeza un pequeño cuerno dorado. "Así que ¿tu eres Helios?"

Helios continuó mirando al grupo con una mirada fría. "Tu sabes mi nombre extraño, pero yo no sé el tuyo. Lo único que sé es que eres la razón por la que mi príncipe abandonó su planeta y eres responsable del fin de su relación con la princesa de la Luna."

Seiya entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de Helios. "Mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou. Tu información esta un poco equivocada, pero no voy a discutir acerca del pasado. Mi esposa está en problemas y necesitamos tu ayuda."

"¿Tu esposa?" Helios preguntó.

"Si, su esposa, ¡ya supéralo! Nuestra princesa esta en peligro, sus sueños han sido invadidos por algún enemigo." Sailor Uranus intervino.

Helios finalmente cambió la dirección de su mirada desde Seiya hacia la scout masculina. "¿Por qué debería importarme? Mi lealtad yace con el Príncipe Darien, nadie mas."

"Porque ella ayudó a salvarte." Sailor Neptune dijo diplomáticamente.

Helios volteó hacia la linda scout de cabellos verdes. "Sí, ella fue parcialmente responsable."

"Tú, tú… ¡caballo malagradecido!" Sailor Uranus dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante amenazadoramente.

Helios levantó su mano, haciendo brillar la punta de sus dedos. "No se muevan scouts. Sus insultos y amenazas no me están inspirando a querer ayudar."

Seiya cuidadosamente caminó hasta el lado de Sailor Uranus, y colocó una mano sobre la espada para que la bajara. Sailor Uranus lo miró fijamente, hasta que aceptó y bajó su arma. Seiya levantó sus manos, indicando que venia en paz. "Me disculpo; es que estamos muy preocupados por Sailor Moon. Ella esta muy vulnerable ahora, débil incluso. Por favor, te pido que nos ayudes." Seiya le rogó.

Helios examinó a Seiya por unos minutos, bajando la mano dijo "Puedo ver que ella te importa mucho."

La mirada de Seiya se suavizó, "Si, la amo, por encima de todas las cosas."

Sailor Neptune habló, "Todos la amamos. Ella es una persona gentil y compasiva. Ella es la luz de este sistema solar, por favor debes ayudarla."

Helios pareció dudar por un segundo, considerando. "¿Cómo son estas pesadillas?"

Seiya suspiró, "Ella ve a esta enemigo llamada Thyme. Cada vez que se queda dormida comienza soñando hasta que Thyme aparece, y el sueño se convierte en pesadilla." Seiya hizo una pausa, aún le dolía la cabeza por el ataque de unos momentos atrás, y esto se sumaba el estrés que sentía de no poder ayudar a su esposa e hija. "En cada sueño, su temor mas grande siempre es el mismo."

Helios miró mientras la cara de Seiya cambiaba, como si estuviera sufriendo dolor físico. "¿Qué es esto a lo que tanto teme?"

Seiya miró a Helios directamente a los ojos, "Perderme a mí. Lo que más teme es perderme a mi."

Helios rió en alto, "Realmente esperas que crea que después de conocerte por tan poco tiempo, ¿lo que la Princesa de la Luna mas teme en este mundo es perderte a ti?"

Seiya lo miró fijamente, "Sí, eso espero que creas porque es la verdad."

Helios dejo de reír, "¿Estás seguro que no viniste aquí, Seiya, porque tú te sientes amenazado por estas pesadillas, y no por que sean una amenaza para Sailor Moon?"

"Eso es ridículo. No tienes idea de cuanto se aman, de lo bien que están juntos." Sailor Neptune gritó, ofendida por la acusación de Helios de que Seiya solo estaba allí por si mismo.

"¡No puedes aceptar que ella ame a alguien que no sea tu precioso príncipe!" Seiya le grito a Helios, sus ojos azules centellando.

Helios arrugó la frente mirando a Seiya. "De hecho, no. No te creo."

"Entonces créeme a mi. Por que a nadie le desagrada este sujeto más que a mí. Pero Sailor Moon lo ama." Sailor Uranus dijo firmemente.

Helios observo al trío considerándolo, pero el silencio era demasiado para Seiya. Sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, necesitaba estar con Serena. "Helios, yo no acostumbro rogarle a nadie. Pero te lo ruego, por el bien de mi esposa y mi hija, por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda para vencer estas pesadillas."

Los ojos de Helios brillaron peligrosamente y gritó con furia, "¡Tu hija!" levantó las manos y lanzó rayos contra Seiya, pero este los evadió. "La respuesta es no. No los ayudare. ¡Fuera!"

Antes que ninguno de los tres pudiera responder, Helios los expulsó de Elysion. Se vieron envueltos por la oscuridad mientras el viento soplaba contra ellos. De repente estaban en la zona industrial de Tokio. Sailor Uranus maldijo, y luego volteó hacia los otros dos, "¿Y ahora que?"

"Ahora, regresamos a casa y encontramos otra forma de ayudar a Serena." Seiya dijo dirigiéndose al camino.

**Casa de Amara y Michelle**

Amara subió los escalones que llevaban hasta su casa y se asustó al ver a Taiki abrir la puerta repentinamente, pasar a su lado corriendo y tomar a Seiya por los hombros, "Seiya, ven rápido. Es Serena."

Todos corrieron hacia la casa, encontrando a Serena sobre un sofá, aun atrapada en su pesadilla. Seiya se acercó a su lado. "Bombón despierta. Por favor, despierta." La movió un poco y ella hizo sonidos incoherentes, pero no despertó. Seiya la sacudió suavemente y habló mas fuerte, "Serena despierta. Vamos, pelea. Despiértate." Continuó sacudiéndola por unos minutos pero nada cambiaba. Volteó hacia los demás, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "¿Hace cuanto esta así?"

"Un par de horas." Amy dijo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar. Se recostó de Taiki.

"¿Qué pasó?" Michelle preguntó alarmada.

"Estábamos descansando un poco de nuestro entrenamiento para comer algo, cuando de repente Serena dejó caer su cuchara dentro de la sopa." Molly dijo, su voz estaba temblorosa. Tuvo que respirar profundo antes de poder continuar. "Se puso pálida, y solo quería verte Seiya. Amy llamo a Taiki." Molly no pudo seguir.

"Y, él me dijo que estaban en Elysion." Amy terminó lo que Molly no pudo decir.

"Ella insistió en que viniéramos a casa de Amara y Michelle." Raye dijo, continuando donde Amy había terminado. "Cuando llegamos, estaba casi histérica. Estaba segura que estabas en peligro, y no hemos podido despertarla desde entonces."

Seiya volvió a mirar a Serena. "Lo siento mi amor. No debí haberte dejado, pero ahora estoy aquí y necesito que regreses a mi." Acaricio su mejilla y se inclinó un poco para darle un suave beso. Todos los presentes sostuvieron la respiración, secretamente rogando que el beso de Seiya fuera como un cuento de hadas y la despertara, pero no fue así.

"Bueno, supongo que es mucho pedir que pasara dos veces." Raye dijo suspirando.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Seiya dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándola.

"Que el beso del príncipe despertara a la princesa." Raye dijo levantando los hombros.

"¿Qué?" Seiya dijo, aún más confundido.

"Hace poco mas de dos años, uno de nuestros enemigos lanzó un hechizo sobre Sailor Moon, la única forma de despertarla era con un beso de su verdadero amor." Lita dijo muy bajito. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Seiya, "Darien fue quien la despertó."

Seiya sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho, sabia que eran celos innecesarios. "Oh." Era evidente que las palabras de Lita le habían dolido, y todas las scouts voltearon a ver a Raye.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella, levantando aún más los hombros. "Es la verdad."

"Bueno esto no es un cuento de hadas, es nuestra vida. Y no sé nada acerca del beso de un príncipe, pero la voy a despertar. Lo juro." Seiya dijo con una mirada determinada. Tomó a Serena en sus brazos cargándola. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?" Preguntó Amara alarmada.

"Mi esposa esta embarazada y ha estado inconsciente por horas. La voy a llevar a un hospital." Seiya dijo mirándola fijamente por haberlo cuestionado.

Ella parecía estar a punto de discutir, pero Michelle la tomó del brazo. "Iremos todos Seiya."

Todos siguieron a Seiya, caminaban con las cabezas bajas por la desesperación. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo ayudar a su princesa, esto era un enemigo invisible. Pero al ver la determinación en la cara de Seiya, pensaban que aún había esperanza.

**En el hospital**

Ken, Ikuko y Sammy corrieron por los pasillos estériles del hospital hasta ver a todos los amigos de Serena. Ikuko miró a Molly, "Molly, ¿Dónde está Serena?" Los Tsukino entraron corriendo por la puerta que Molly les señaló y se sorprendieron una vez dentro.

Serena estaba sorprendentemente pálida, su brazo conectado a una solución y cubierta de cables. Estaban monitorizando su corazón y el del bebe. Seiya estaba sentado junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Serena contra sus labios. Volteó al sentirlos pasar. Se levantó de la silla cuando Ikuko se acercó a él, abrazándolo, para luego sentarse en el asiento que él había dejado, tomando la mano de Serena.

Ken estaba obviamente preocupado por su hija, "Seiya, ¿Qué pasó?"

Seiya miro a su esposa, sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver su palidez, su hermoso pelo rubio rodeando su cuerpo inmóvil. Volteó hacia su suegro, "Ken, es mi culpa que esté así. Ha estado teniendo pesadillas, pesadillas terribles, y casi no puede dormir por ellas. Normalmente yo puedo despertarla, pero hoy no estuve allí. Fui a ver a alguien que pensé podría ayudar, pero esa persona se negó; y al regresar ella se había desmayado y aparentemente no puede despertar. Porque yo no estaba allí, ella se encuentra así ahora." Seiya dijo, su mirada llena de dolor.

Ken puso una mano sobre su hombro, "Seiya, si hay algo que sé sobre ti, es que amas a mi hija. Por eso recibiste mi bendición para casarte con ella. Es por eso que duermo bien por las noches, porque sé que ella esta a salvo, con un hombre que daría su vida por ella. Por eso sé, que si hubieras podido hacer algo para prevenir lo que pasó, lo habrías hecho."

Seiya movió la cabeza, "Les daré un momento a solas a ustedes."

Ikuko levantó la mirada hacia su yerno, "¿Por qué no buscas algo de café? Luces muy cansado."

"Eso es una buena idea." Seiya susurró mientras salía de la habitación. Miró a todos sus amigos, "Necesitamos encontrar una forma de llegar a ella. Los doctores no pueden despertarla. Y dijeron que si su presión sanguínea no disminuía, la bebe también estaría en problemas."

Taiki colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Lo haremos. Tu quédate aquí con Serena."

Amy se acercó y abrazó a Seiya, "No te preocupes. La salvaremos, todos juntos."

Todos se acercaron, rodeando a Seiya. Se miraron a entre si, una nueva ola de determinación apoderándose de ellos. Su princesa y su hija estaban en peligro físico por esta amenaza. Thyme debía ser detenida, sin importar lo que costara, sin importar lo que tuvieran que sacrificar.

**En el templo de Raye.**

Raye se vistió cuidadosamente con sus mejores ropas ceremoniales. Con mucho cuidado de no dañar su ropa se sentó frente al enorme espejo que su padre le había enviado de uno de sus viajes diplomáticos a China, tenía un marco dorado adornado con elefantes y uvas. Tomó el peine de marfil que había sido de su madre y lo pasó por su largo pelo negro. Tomó un poco del aceite que su abuela de había dejado, tocando sus manos una contra la otra y luego aplicando el agradable aroma a vainilla sobre su cabello. Se levantó del espejo en dirección al fuego. Escogió los pedazos de leña más perfectos, y los apiló meticulosamente, con una mecha especial entre ellas. Encendió el fuego. Observó mientras las llamas crecían, llenando el aire con su aroma a madera. Se arrodilló frente al fuego y oró. Pidió por la fuerza de Marte, para que la guiara hacia las respuestas que necesitaba para salvar a su princesa y su hija no nacida.

Raye sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de ella, mientras el mundo se volvía gris a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos encontrándose una vez mas en el Reino del Sol.

_Raye caminaba a través de las calles doradas, reconoció a la mujer que caminaba frente a ella como la reina Theia. Miró hacia atrás al escuchar los sonidos de la batalla entre el Rey Helios y Caos en la plaza que la reina acababa de abandonar. Sintió que sus instintos le decían que siguiera a la reina y se abrió paso entre la multitud asustada. Podía notar por las expresiones de las personas a su alrededor que este había sido un reino pacifico, sus habitantes no conocían los pesares de la guerra._

"_Abran las puertas, es la reina." Gritó un guardia._

_Raye no podía cerrar la boca al ver lo enorme que era el castillo, sus múltiples torres se extendían hacia el cielo y algunas eran tan altas que no se veía la punta. El castillo en sí parecía estar hecho de piedras rojas que Raye nunca había visto antes, y al mirar mas fijamente parecía que las puertas de la muralla estaban formadas por llamas de fuego._

_Un hombre de capa roja que cubría su cara apareció del otro lado de las puertas; levantando un cetro hacia el cielo, dijo, "Llamas del Castillo Apollas; les ordeno apagarse."_

_Las puertas de fuego fueron desapareciendo lentamente y la reina entró hacia el castillo; Raye corrió para poder pasar antes que el fuego regresara. Theia hizo una pausa y colocó su mano en el hombro del personaje de la capa. "El momento ha llegado, Guardian Pyrios. Reúne a los demás Solar Guardians y al Príncipe Hyperion."_

_Guardian Pyrios no retiró su capa, pero asintió, "Es difícil creer que esto este pasando. Temo que el príncipe no aceptará estos cambios tan fácilmente."_

_La Reina Theia estuvo de acuerdo, "Si, pero no tenemos opción. Él no comprende lo valioso que es para este sistema solar, lo importante que es para su sobrevivencia."_

_Guardian Pyrios rió entre dientes, "Si, él se subestima bastante, especialmente cuando se refiere a su fortaleza. No tiene idea del poder que posee, como hijo de los grandes Theia y Helios."_

_La Reina Theia sonrió, "Pyrios, espero que lo protejas, que lo guíes cuando llegue la hora. Eres el consejero más confiable del rey y su más hábil guerrero. Si sigue siquiera parecido a como es ahora, tendrás un gran reto en tus manos para sobrepasar su tendencia a comportarse infantilmente y hacer bromas. Es necio y testarudo, pero el Príncipe Hyperion también es leal y amoroso."_

"_Me estas alabando libremente madre, debo haber hecho algo maravilloso de lo que no me doy cuenta." Dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado del patio del castillo._

_Raye sintió que perdía el aire de sus pulmones al voltear a ver al Príncipe Hyperion. "Seiya" susurró, logrando respirar nuevamente._

_El Príncipe Hyperion era la imagen perfecta de Seiya. Llevaba ropas blancas con el símbolo rojo del sol alado bordado en el pecho. El mismo símbolo también era visible en su frente, pero de color dorado. Era el mismo símbolo que llevaba Pyrios en su ropa. La Reina Theia volteó y abrazó a su hijo. "Hyperion, Caos ha atacado directamente. Es mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos, el poder se su maldad parece inagotable. No creo que tu padre y yo podamos detenerlo, su ejercito descenderá sobre nosotros muy pronto. Necesitamos asegurarnos que estés a salvo."_

_El Príncipe Hyperion dio un paso atrás alejándose de su madre, estaba furioso ante la sugerencia que no se quedaría a pelear. "Eso es ridículo. Los nueve Solar Guardians estarán a nuestro lado, al lado de padre. Detendremos a Caos._

_La Reina Theia tomó la mano de su hijo, "No dudo tu coraje hijo mío. Pero hay cosas que no sabes."_

"_¿Cómo que?" Hyperion preguntó sin dudar._

"_Existe una profecía sobre un gran mal que descenderá sobre nuestro sistema solar, que destruiría el reino central. Pero que el sacrificio de nuestro reino aseguraría la sobrevivencia del resto del sistema, para que algún día nuestro reino pudiera resurgir nuevamente. Pero solo si tú estas a salvo. Debes ser protegido a todo costo." Theia le explicó a su hijo._

"_¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué vaya a otro planeta?" Hyperion preguntó, su ira ligeramente aplacada._

_La reina sacudió la cabeza, "No, nunca estarás seguro dentro de este sistema solar. Te enviaremos fuera, lejos de aquí."_

"_Entonces lo siento madre, pero tendremos que hacer nuestro propio destino porque no me iré de este sistema solar, no sin mi futura esposa." Dijo el Príncipe Hyperion, su cuerpo firme y su tono desafiante._

_Pyrios dio un paso adelante, su cara úun oculta. "No hay tiempo, debe marcharse ahora su majestad. Pero, le prometo que me asegurare que no recuerde el dolor que sentirán al estar separados."_

"_¿Dolor?" El príncipe grito. "No tienes idea de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Sería mas fácil matarme ahora mismo que alejarme de la Princesa Serenity, mi Serena. Sin ella no tengo deseos de vivir porque mi corazón estaría incompleto, mi alma estaría vacía. Y ella por igual. Nuestros caminos están unidos en uno solo."_

_Theia comenzó a llorar, "Lo siento hijo mío, pero así debe ser. Si es tu destino, encontraras a la Princesa de la Luna en otra vida, donde quizás la vida que desean juntos no sea un sueño sino una realidad."_

_Raye observó mientras ocho figuras igualmente cubiertas por capas rojas entraron al área. Theia sacó su arco convirtiéndolo en un cetro con el símbolo del sol alado. Lo levantó hacia el cielo y Guadian Pyrios hizo lo mismo, pero antes de comenzar a decir palabra alguna, Caos atravesó las puertas de fuego. Su forma amenazante creando un conjuro malvado que golpeó al Príncipe Hyperion y los demás solar guardians en el pecho. Cayeron de rodillas como si murieran, la reina y Pyrios combinaron sus poderes nuevamente y recitaron un verso, enviando a los heridos hacia el cielo en dirección a una nueva vida, donde despertarían en algún momento._

_Pyrios volteó hacia la reina, "Supongo que es mi turno ahora."_

_Theia asintió, "Si Pyrios, solo espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto. Cuando Hyperion despierte será bajo la luz de otro sol, bajo el mando de otra persona. No tendrá memoria alguna de esta vida, de su padre o de mí. No recordara tampoco a su prometida. Ni siquiera despertará como hombre."_

_Pyrios colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su reina, "Pero estará a salvo."_

_El rey Helios apareció repentinamente y la reina corrió a sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor, "Así que ya esta hecho." Su cara amoratada y sus alas con las puntas quemadas, tenía sangre seca en algunas partes de su ropa, mientras que en otras corría libremente de sus heridas. Tomó su espada y la entregó a Pyrios. "Querido amigo, eres responsable de asegurarte que algún día, cuando mi hijo este listo para asumir su destino y su verdadero poder, tenga el entrenamiento y las herramientas necesarias para vencer el mal de Caos, de sus hermanos y sus ejércitos."_

_Pyrios asintió e inclinó la cabeza, "Mi rey, ha sido un gran honor servirle. Cuando llegue el momento, prometo que serviré a su hijo con la misma devoción."_

_El rey envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la reina y colocó sus manos sobre el cetro. Ambos utilizaron su poder conjunto para enviar a Pyrios a una nueva vida. El rey volteó hacia la reina, y ambos miraron a Raye. El rey habló en tono cansado, "Sailor Mars, lo que has visto aquí, te pedimos no hablar de ello por ahora. Esta visión se te fue permitida porque estaba escrito que vendrías y podríamos confiar en que guardarías el secreto, hasta que llegue el momento de que él asuma su destino."_

_Raye estaba muda, "No estoy segura que decir."_

_La Reina Theia sonrió tristemente, "Querida, solo sigue tu corazón. El nunca te llevara por el camino equivocado." Una vez dicho esto volteó hacia su rey, "Solo nos falta una cosa por hacer."_

_Helios tomó su mano, "Si esposa. Enfrentaremos la muerte, igual que como hemos enfrentado la vida, juntos."_

_Raye sintió que se desvanecía, pero no sin antes ver a Helios y Theia parados juntos, envueltos en un apasionado abrazo, mientras Caos los atacaba con toda la fuerza de su poder. Raye grito 'No', como si pudiera detener lo que pasaba, y sintió lagrimas correr por su cara al ver a la valiente pareja caer._

Se despertó frente a las cenizas del fuego y secó las lágrimas de su cara. Se puso de pie, pensó acerca de su visión y su corazón se compadeció de Seiya, por la vida que fue obligado a abandonar y por lo que debió vivir una vez hubo reencarnado. Miró las cenizas fijamente, no estaba segura de cómo ayudaría esto a Serena, pero ahora creía firmemente que Seiya podría despertarla. Después de todo, él sí era su príncipe del cuento de hadas.

**El centro de video juegos**

Lita empujó la puerta abriéndola, se sentía nerviosa. Andrew prácticamente le había colgado el teléfono anoche cuando lo llamó. Había olvidado posponer su cita con él cuando Serena se desmayó. Retiró un mechón de su cabello que le molestaba en los ojos y vio a Andrew recogiendo un poco el mostrador, observó su cara, lucía tenso y cansado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, podía notar que estaba molesto por su mirada. Caminó entre las mesas, hasta llegar a él. "Andy, siento mucho lo de anoche."

Él solo asintió y siguió limpiando la mesa. "Si, no te preocupes por eso." Tomó los trastes sucios y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Lita lo siguió, "Andy, tú no entiendes."

Dejó los trastes que llevaba en las manos sobre una mesa y volteó hacia ella, "¿Qué no entiendo qué? Que me dejaste plantado, que no llamaste hasta demasiado tarde en la noche para finalmente decir que lo sentías."

Los ojos de Lita se llenaron de lágrimas ante el dolor y la ira de las palabras que le decía Andrew. "Tienes razón. No tengo una excusa válida para no llamarte, debí haberte llamado inmediatamente. Pero estaba tan asustada y preocupada que no estaba pensando correctamente."

Su ira se disipó inmediatamente al ver las lagrimas y sentir el miedo en su voz. "Lita, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Pero Serena, ella se desmayó ayer. Está en el hospital y aun no ha despertado. Tiene la presión sanguínea alta y ella y la bebe están en peligro." Lita dijo, llorando abiertamente.

Andrew la haló y la abrazó fuerte, "Lita, lo siento."

"No te disculpes, no tienes de que disculparte, yo fui quien te dejo plantado." Lita dijo, aún con lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

Andrew se separó un poco y le levantó la cara tomándola por la barbilla. "No, sí tengo que disculparme, nunca debí dudar de mi corazón ni de la fe que tiene en ti. Sabía que nunca me dejarías esperando sin una razón importante, pero en lugar de averiguar que pasaba y asegurarme que estuvieras bien, me quedé en casa y dejé que el miedo de ser herido nuevamente afectara mi juicio."

Lita estaba a punto de decir algo en respuesta, pero él se inclino sobre ella besándola. De repente se sintió segura junto a él y sonrió cuando se separaron. "Andy, lo siento. Debí haberte llamado, creo que anoche todo hubiera sido mas agradable contigo a mi lado."

Él sonrió, "Estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo de desayuno? Luces algo pálida."

Lita sonrió y subió a uno de los bancos frente al mostrador. Disfrutó viendo a Andrew trabajar en la cocina. Él sonrió mientras lanzaba un panqueque al aire y lo atrapaba nuevamente en la sartén. Ella rió, "Eres muy talentoso."

Andrew rió, "Si, pero mis habilidades culinarias no son nada comparadas con las de mi hermosa novia."

Lita brilló con luz propia al escucharlo referirse a ella como su novia. "Bueno, entonces ¿Qué tal si te preparo cena esta noche para compensar por lo de anoche."

Andrew le entregó los panqueques, había hecho un corazón de crema batida encima. La miró a los ojos, "No quiero que me hagas cena esta noche."

Lita sintió que algo apretaba su corazón, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Andrew tomó su mano, "Porque esta noche, estaremos en el hospital juntos, apoyando a Serena y Seiya. Tendremos muchas noches para cenar juntos una vez Serena este mejor."

Lita sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla, "Andy, no sé que decir. Estoy sorprendida."

Andrew levantó la mano y secó la lagrima con sus dedos, "No tienes que decir nada, hasta que termines de comer. Entonces, puedes decirme que tan buenos estaban."

Lita sonrió y comió sus panqueques, sentía una enorme paz ahora que ella y Andrew habían resuelto sus problemas.

**En el hospital**

Seiya estaba sentado junto a la cama de Serena, sostenía su mano mientras le hablaba suavemente, "Bombón, ¿alguna vez te dije que odio los hospitales? Porque si no, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, así que necesitas despertarte, para poder llevarte a ti y a nuestra hija a casa. Porque no puedo estar ahí sin ti, no puedo estar en ningún lado sin ti."

Serena se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Taiki toco la puerta y entró, "Hola Seiya, ¿Cómo está?"

Seiya volteó a ver a su amigo, "No muy bien. No soporto verla así, me siento inútil."

Taiki caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y miró a su amigo, quien había puesto su atención sobre la Princesa de la Luna nuevamente. "Ella luce hermosa aun así."

Seiya asintió, "Ella siempre es hermosa." Pasó una mano por su pelo rubio.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada cuando el doctor de Serena entró en la habitación. Llevaba consigo la información médica de Serena, "Señor Kou, me preocupa mucho que la presión y el ritmo del corazón de Serena no hayan disminuido a pesar de la medicación que se le dio anoche."

Seiya sintió que su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho. "¿Qué pasará con mi esposa y mi bebe si no disminuyen?"

El doctor respiró profundo, "Perderá el bebe, y ella misma puede estar en peligro si no hay cambios en su condición pronto. Lo siento señor Kou, puedo ver que quiere mucho a su esposa y estas no son buenas noticias. Seguiremos monitorizando su condición y la del bebe."

Seiya asintió y Taiki le dió las gracias. Seiya se puso de pie, "Taiki necesito que te quedes con ella. Sus padres llegaran en cualquier momento, pero no quiero que este sola ni un minuto."

Taiki miro a su amigo asustado, "Seiya, ¿A dónde vas?"

Seiya miro a su amigo, sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas de desesperación. "Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi familia." Se inclinó y besó a Serena suavemente en los labios, "Bombón, aguanta un poco. Regresaré pronto." Acarició un poco su cara antes de voltear y salir corriendo de la habitación. Casi choca con Amy y Molly mientras corría por el pasillo.

Amy entró a la habitación y vio a Taiki junto a la cama de Serena, "Taiki, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿A dónde va Seiya?"

"Fue a buscar un milagro." Taiki dijo mirando por la ventana, esperando que su amigo encontrara lo que había ido a buscar.

**Zona industrial de Tokio.**

Seiya caminó hacia el lugar donde él, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune habían aparecido luego de ser expulsados de Elysion por Helios. Podía escuchar claramente la voz del doctor diciendo que podía perder a Serena y a Rini. Cerró los ojos, pensando en cada recuerdo que tenía de Serena. Verla en el aeropuerto por primera vez, el día que salieron juntos y la extraña cita que tuvieron, caminando por las calles con ChibiChibi en los hombros, observando las estrellas junto a ChibiChibi luego de entrenar para su juego de softball, viendo a Sailor Moon pelear contra Galaxia y casi morir, despedirse de ella y marcharse para regresar a Kinmoku, verla nuevamente en el concierto cuando regresaron, pasear con ella en el carruaje en su primera cita después de regresar, encontrarla en el muelle bajo la lluvia, los recuerdos que ella había compartido con él sobre Rini, y su boda, cuando bailaron por primera vez como marido y mujer. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo la intensidad del sol brillar directamente sobre él. Sintió un dolor muy profundo al pensar en no volver a escuchar su risa nuevamente, nunca besarla, nunca sostener a Rini en sus brazos ni verla crecer a su lado, y gritó, "¡¡¡HELIOS!!!"

El símbolo dorado del sol alado apareció en su frente y el suelo vibró. Seiya se sintió a sí mismo caer en la oscuridad una vez más.

Del otro lado de la ciudad en el salón de juegos, Lita y Andrew se miraron alarmados cuando los platos temblaron sobre el mostrador. Andrew se preguntó, "¿Qué fue eso?"

Lita sacudió la cabeza, "No tengo idea."

Y un extraño sentado al final de la barra, su cara oscurecida por el sol que entraba por la ventana, dijo suavemente, "Es el comienzo del despertar." Se puso de pie y se marchó rápidamente.

Andrew miró a Lita y ella a su vez encogió los hombros. Ambos pensaron que el extraño hombre no estaba completamente cuerdo.

Mientras, en el hospital, Taiki, Molly y Amy se asustaron con el temblor. "Cielos chicos, ¿no creerán que es un terremoto o si?" Molly preguntó temerosa.

"No lo creo Molly." Amy respondió, "Pero, ¿me pregunto que habrá sido?"

Serena se movió sobre la cama y los tres la miraron al oirla susurrar, "Seiya."

Taiki levantó la mirada alarmado, "¿Creen que…?"

Las dos chicas lo miraron, tan confundidas como él y decidieron llamar a las demás scouts para investigar.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

hola, para compensar la tardanza del capítulo pasado, aquí está la actualización como prometí, bien rápido. ¿Qué les pareció la visión de Raye? Aparentemente lo de decirle 'esposa' es algo de familia.

**Los reviews de esta semana: **aunque la cantidad de reviews ha disminuido en los últimos capítulos, quiero pensar que ahora solo tuve dos por lo rápido que actualicé, ¿o es que ya no me quieren?

*serenalucy: gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que hayas comprendido porque Helios se negó a ayudar, sino fue así, en el próximo capitulo se comprenderá mejor.

*katabrecteri: me alegro que te haya gustado la discusión, soy de las que creo que no por amar a Seiya debamos poner a Darien como villano, él es frio y todo lo que quieran pero no malo; y como le dije a serenalucy, Helios tiene sus razones.

**En el próximo capitulo: **

"¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?" Se puso de pie manteniendo a Serena detrás de él.

Thyme miró de forma desafiante al joven frente a ella, "Bueno, si quieres ver mi mejor ataque te lo enseñaré, pero será lo ultimo que veas."


	21. Chapter 21

_Sailor M__oon no me pertenece. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Taiki, Molly y Amy se asustaron con el temblor. "Cielos chicos, ¿no creerán que es un terremoto o si?" Molly preguntó temerosa.

"No lo creo Molly." Amy respondió, "Pero, ¿me pregunto que habrá sido?"

Serena se movió sobre la cama y los tres la miraron al oírla susurrar, "Seiya."

Taiki levantó la mirada alarmado, "¿Creen que…?"

Las dos chicas lo miraron, tan confundidas como él y decidieron llamar a las demás scouts para investigar.

**Kinmoku**

Mina y Sage caminaban por la ciudad, mirando las ventanas de las tiendas juntas. Sage tenía su pelo rojo atado en un moño mientras que Mina llevaba el suyo sujetado con un broche de estrellas rojas. Ambas reían al ver algunas de las nuevas modas que llevaban las mujeres en las calles. Mina tomó a Sage del brazo y la arrastró a una cafetería cercana que tenía un anuncio de un postre hermoso en la ventana. Ambas se sentaron, y Sage delicadamente comenzó a hablar, "Mina, pareces más feliz hoy."

Mina asintió sonriendo. "Lo estoy. Siempre extrañaré a la Tierra y a los que dejé atrás, pero estoy realmente feliz aquí. Estoy conociendo gente y mis clases comienzan la semana próxima, así que tendré la oportunidad de conocer mas personas. Y, me he encariñado mucho contigo, Sage. Te aprecio mucho; incluso con Yaten, no creo que pudiera ser realmente feliz si tú y yo no fuéramos amigas."

Sage sonrió. "Mina, no puedo expresar lo mucho que significa para mí que nos llevemos tan bien. Fue mucho mas difícil de lo que te imaginas cuando las Starlights siguieron un camino que las hizo ya no querer ser mujeres." Sage movió su te. "Claro que Fighter, es decir Seiya, nunca se sintió como una mujer, a veces me decía que se sentía en conflicto, como que su corazón y su mente no pertenecían en su cuerpo. Cuando fue a la Tierra y tomó la forma de Seiya, fue realmente feliz, realmente feliz siendo hombre. Supongo que siempre supe cuando regresamos y reconstruimos el planeta, que Fighter regresaría a la Tierra, el corazón de Seiya nunca estuvo verdaderamente aquí. Creo que Taiki sentía lo mismo."

Mina terminó de masticar la galleta que había mordido, "Realmente creo que Seiya debe estar junto a Serena. Parecen encenderse mutuamente con una energía que esta mucho más allá de lo que jamás había visto."

Sage la miró astutamente con sus ojos rojos, "Entonces, si sientes que Serena y Seiya deben estar juntos, ¿Por qué no puedes perdonar a Darien por terminar con ella? Incluso si ya hablaron sobre todo eso la otra noche."

Mina bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas, "Sé que he sido dura con él, pero tú no viste a Serena la noche que terminaron. Temíamos tanto por ella, y ella estaba tan devastada. Pensé que perdería a mi mas querida amiga, a la princesa que había protegido por años en esta vida y toda mi vida pasada."

La mirada de Sage se suavizó. "Debe haber sido muy difícil. Pero Darien también se sentía mal. Estaba confundido, enamorado de dos mujeres. Su camino era junto a mí. Pero no creas que su corazón no se rompió esa noche, al lastimar a Serena. Igual que como te dolió a ti dejarla para venir aquí."

La mirada de Mina se nubló un poco al recordar la despedida con Serena y las demás scouts. "Entiendo lo que dices Sage. Y, prometo que dejaré de molestar tanto a Darien. El pasado es lo que es. Y de alguna manera se que Serena está feliz y que todo resultó como debía ser, tú con Darien y Serena con Seiya."

Sage asintió, agradecida por la madurez mostrada por su Starlight ante tal situación. "Bueno, terminemos nuestras meriendas antes de vernos tentadas a pedir más y no podamos ponernos la ropa que vamos a comprarte para la escuela."

Ambas chicas rieron y terminaron sus bebidas, dejando la cafetería para continuar su aventura.

**Kinmoku – del otro lado de la ciudad, en la universidad.**

Yaten y Darien caminaban por las calles mientras Yaten le contaba sobre la universidad, y le explicaba un poco sobre las clases que estaban disponibles. Darien lo interrumpió, "Yaten, no te molesta que yo esté con Kakyuu, ¿verdad?"

Yaten miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando, "No, ella es feliz contigo. Al principio fue un poco difícil porque siendo sus Starlights estábamos acostumbrados a ser todo su mundo, así que estaba un poco celoso de la idea. Pero ahora con Mina en mi vida, me alegro que ella te tenga a ti."

"Que bueno, eso significa mucho para mi, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos." Darien dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Yaten sonrió. "Creo que eso será fácil, principalmente porque las mujeres en nuestras vidas tienden a irse de compras juntas todo el tiempo. Nos tocará quedarnos a ver hitar muchas veces."

Darien abrió la boca mostrando confusión, "¿Hitar? ¿Qué es eso?"

La mirada de Yaten se iluminó mientras explicaba, "Es un deporte muy entretenido que tenemos aquí en Kinmoku, te va a encantar. Piensa en el como una mezcla de futból y futbol americano, cruzado con algo de baloncesto. Vamos, te lo explicaré todo mientras comemos. Me muero de hambre."

Darien tocó su barriga, "Si, yo también. ¿Qué cosa deliciosa puedes ofrecerme que aún no haya probado?"

Yaten volvió a sonreír, "Oh, se me ocurren unas cuantas."

Ambos rieron y siguieron caminando en busca de comida.

**Elysion**

"Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprende que volvieras, y sin refuerzos." Helios dijo acercando a Seiya, quien subía corriendo los escalones hacia el altar.

"No vine a discutir contigo Helios. Mi esposa y mi hija pueden morir si no me ayudas a encontrar la forma de detener sus pesadillas." Seiya dijo, sus ojos ardían con un tono de azul diferente.

"No podrías entender las razones que tengo para no ayudarte." Helios respondió en tono enojado.

"No me importan un carajo tus razones. Mi esposa y mi hija no están supuestas a morir de esta forma." Seiya dijo, "Tuve una visión antes de regresar a la Tierra. Era unos años en el futuro, Serena y yo le decíamos a Rini que tendría un hermanito o hermanita." Seiya agregó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"¿Rini?" Helios susurró.

"Si, mi hija. Ella va a morir ahora, antes de siquiera nacer si no la ayudas." Seiya le rogó.

"Pero, Rini no es tu hija, ella es hija del Príncipe Darien." Helios dijo confundido, "La bebe que Serena lleva dentro no puede ser Rini si es hija tuya."

Seiya arrugó la frente mientras miraba fijamente a Helios, "Chiba puede haberla procreado, pero yo soy su padre, no se te ocurra decir lo contrario nuevamente."

Helios sintió que sus rodillas cedían y no podía sostenerse de pie. Rini estaba viva, este hombre no había evitado que ella existiera, y ahora ella estaba en peligro. Levantó la mirada, observando a Seiya nuevamente. Este joven hombre era algo diferente, estaba dispuesto a criar a la hija de otro hombre y lo hacía con tanto amor y devoción, había arriesgado su vida para venir aquí a salvarlas. Helios asintió, "Te ayudaré. Te mostraré el camino hacia las pesadillas de Serena, por lo que me has dicho es la única forma de salvarla ahora. Pero, sólo puedo mostrarte la puerta, no puedo seguirte."

Helios volteó y le indicó a Seiya que lo siguiera entrando al altar. Helios se transformó en Pegaso y golpeó con su pata delantera el piso del altar tres veces. Apareció un espejo enorme y presionó su cuerno dorado contra el cristal. Seiya pudo ver un paisaje desierto y gris a través del espejo. Pegaso volvió a ser Helios y le indicó a Seiya que entrara por el espejo. Seiya se puso frente al espejo y volteó a ver a Helios, "Gracias." Y luego saltó hacia dentro del espejo, la imagen se movió un poco y luego desapareció.

"Buena suerte." Helios susurró, observando su propia reflexión en el espejo una vez desapareció la imagen de la pesadilla. "Sólo espero que mi orgullo no haya puesto en peligro a mi pequeña dama."

**En la pesadilla de Serena**

Serena estaba sentada en el borde de un precipicio, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Seiya en sus brazos. Se sentía como adormecida, el había muerto. Sentía tanto dolor que estaba a punto de ahogarse en el. Todo era su culpa. Lloró sollozando mientras acariciaba su mejilla, "Oh Seiya. Lo siento tanto. Nunca debí dejar que trataras de salvarme. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?"

Thyme, sentada en una roca cercana, miraba sus uñas en aburrimiento. "¿Por qué no dejas de hacer que todo sea acerca de ti?"

"¡Cállate!" Serena le gritó, "Déjame. No entiendes que mi corazón esta roto. He perdido a mi esposo, él lo es todo para mí. No quiero seguir viviendo."

Thyme le sonrió malvadamente. "Entonces salta de este precipicio, así no sentirás mas dolor."

"Ella no saltará a ninguna parte." Seiya dijo caminando por un sendero hacia donde ellas estaban.

"¡Seiya!" Serena susurró.

Thyme se puso de pie, alarmada. "No puede ser."

Seiya la miró fijamente, "Lo es, e inmediatamente me asegure que mi esposa está a salvo, me encargaré de ti." Dijo mientras se acercaba a Serena, pero Thyme fue más rápida.

Se colocó junto a Serena y le susurró al oído, "Es sólo tu imaginación jugando contigo, él no esta realmente aquí. Mira hacia abajo, ese es su cuerpo muerto."

Serena bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo pálido de Seiya y sintió que el dolor la invadía nuevamente. "No puedes ser tú, estas muerto." Dijo mirando a Seiya, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

"Bombón, mírame. Aún llevo la misma ropa que cuando salí de casa ayer por la mañana. Acércate un poco, estoy seguro que hasta apesto, aunque probablemente no tanto como tú, sentada en el suelo sucio." Seiya dijo sonriéndole con esa sonrisa arrogante que usaba para hacerla parar de la cama, se sintió aliviado cuando dio resultado.

"Yo no apesto." Ella dijo, levantándose, el cuerpo a sus pies desapareció. "Eres un tonto arrogante. ¿Cómo puedes pararte ahí mientras yo estoy llorando y decirme que apesto mas que tú?" Serena dijo, levantando la voz y comenzando a caminar hacia él.

Seiya acortó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó fuertemente levantándola por los aires. "Si, apestas, pero aún así te amo."

"Seiya, realmente eres tú." Serena dijo, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para aclarar su mente. "Pensé que te había perdido, pensé que habías muerto."

Seiya acarició su cabello, "No tienes tanta suerte para deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente."

"Que conmovedor. Pero este es mi territorio, y ustedes dos están mas adentro de lo que creen." Thyme dijo amenazadoramente. "Debiste traer refuerzos." Levantó una mano, haciendo aparecer una varita roja con negro que llevaba un atrapa sueños en un extremo. Gritó, "¡Explosión de Pesadillas!"

Seiya empujó a Serena detrás de él, recibiendo el golpe directamente en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas del dolor, pero le sonrió a Thyme, "¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?" Se puso de pie manteniendo a Serena detrás de él.

Thyme miró de forma desafiante al joven frente a ella, "Bueno, si quieres ver mi mejor ataque te lo enseñaré, pero será lo ultimo que veas."

Seiya rio entre dientes. "Dudo mucho que el destino sea tan cruel para hacer que tu horrible rostro sea lo ultimo que vea."

Serena lo agarró por la camisa, "¿Por qué la estas molestando?"

Seiya le susurró. "Estoy tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, hasta decidir como sacarte de esta pesadilla, literalmente."

Thyme los miró fijamente. "Mi cara no es fea. Y ahora los mataré a los dos por interferir en los planes del General Kulno y míos. ¡Explosión de Pesadillas!"

Seiya sostuvo a Serena detrás de él, una vez mas recibiendo el golpe. Cayó de rodillas nuevamente, su cara expresaba dolor pero no se quejó. Serena lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Seiya, estás herido. No puedes seguir así."

Él toco su cara. "No te preocupes tanto Bombón."

Thyme rió, "Te lo dije niño. Debiste haber traído refuerzos."

Seiya estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz lo interrumpió, "Lo hizo. Solo nos retrasamos un poco." Seiya y Serena ambos voltearon para ver a las cuatro inner scouts detrás de ellos. Sailor Mars fue quien habló y ahora miraba a Serena, "Es bueno verte princesa."

Serena asintió. "Es muy bueno verlas a todas de nuevo también."

Sailor Mercury dio un paso adelante y las demás la imitaron, se colocaron frente a Serena y Seiya, formando una pared. Mercury miró a Thyme. "Has arruinado los sueños de nuestra amiga por demasiado tiempo, ya es suficiente. Hemos venido a asegurarnos que sus sueños no se vean dañados por tu maldad nunca mas."

Thyme rio de una forma maniaca, "Bueno, creo que seis contra uno es un poco injusto, así que pediré mis propios refuerzos." Levantó su varita una vez mas y gritó, "Llamo a los Caballos Nocturnos, ofrézcanme su ayuda.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y todos voltearon para ver a cuatro enormes caballos negros corriendo hacia ellos. Seiya tomó a Serena y la apartó del camino mientras las demás scouts saltaban alejándose. Los caballos voltearon hacia las scouts y lanzaron fuego negro de sus narices en dirección a ellas.

Serena observaba, sintiéndose inútil, mientras sus amigas evadían y trataban de atacar a los caballos, que a pesar de su enorme tamaño eran bastante agiles. Contuvo la respiración al ver como el fuego tocaba a Sailor Mars. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Dijo desesperada.

Sintió que Seiya tomaba su mano. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Qué?" Volteó hacia él pensando que se había golpeado la cabeza y perdido la memoria, pero al ver su mirada sobre ella supo que no la había olvidado.

"Seiya acarició su mejilla delicadamente. "Te pregunte 'quién eres' porque te quedas aquí como si fueras débil. Pero si te conocieras como te conozco yo, sabrías que no eres débil. Así que te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Quién eres?"

Serena pensó en sus palabras y miró fijamente sus ojos azules, "Soy Serena Kou, esposa y futura madre." Volteó y vio a sus amigas luchando, "Soy amiga y sailor scout." Se alejó un poco de Seiya y gritó, "¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!" se sintió dando vueltas hasta transformarse en Eternal Sailor Moon. Cuando la transformación hubo terminado, volteó hacia Seiya. "Gracias amor."

Él asintió, sus ojos azules brillaban, "No hay de que, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon volteó hacia una Thyme que reía distraída por las demás scouts, quienes trataban de vencer a los cuatro caballos. "¡Thyme! Tú entraste a mis hermosos sueños sin ser invitada, y pusiste mi vida y la de mis seres queridos en peligro."

Thyme volteó junto con las sailor scouts, pero a diferencia de ellas, no estaba sonriendo. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que puedes transformarte?"

Sailor Moon sonrió. "Alguien me recordó que Sailor Moon es una parte mi, aun en mis sueños, soy Sailor Moon, defensora del amor y la justicia, y ¡castigare a los arruina sueños como tú!

Thyme gritó llena de furia, "Caballos de la Noche, destruyan a Sailor Moon."

Los cuatro caballos voltearon y corrieron hacia Eternal Sailor Moon; pero las scouts, no teniendo que defenderse se dispusieron a atacar a las bestias negras.

"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"

"¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"

"¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"

"¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!"

Tres de los cuatro caballos desaparecieron, pero el ataque de Venus no fue suficiente para destruir a su caballo. Sin embargo lo hizo perder el paso por el tiempo suficiente para que Serena y Seiya se hicieran a un lado.

Sailor Venus no dudó en volver a atacar, "¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!" El segundo ataque no hizo caer a la bestia.

Sailor Mercury gritó. "Déjame ayudarte Venus. ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"

El último caballo desapareció y Sailor Venus volteó hacia Mercury. "Gracias. Supongo que aún tengo un largo camino para ser tan fuerte como ustedes tres."

Sailor Jupiter coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes. Lo harás, ya has mejorado mucho."

Thyme rió, "Creo que ya sabemos cual es el punto débil de la defensa. Me encargaré de ella primero."

Sailor Mars volteó hacia Thyme. "Ya es suficiente. ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!" la flecha de Mars golpeó a Thyme, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter se prepararon para atacar, pero Sailor Moon se interpuso. Mirándolas les dijo, "Yo me encargo de ella. ¡Beso de Poder de Luz Estelar!"

Todos sostuvieron la respiración al ver que el ataque de Sailor Moon no tuvo ningún efecto en Thyme. Ella los miró riendo, "No estoy segura de que tratabas de hacer, pero obviamente no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme."

Sailor Moon volteó hacia las demás scouts, "¿Qué paso?"

Sailor Mercury sacudió la cabeza. "Lo único que se me ocurre es que no esta lo suficientemente debilitada para que la cures."

Sailor Jupiter dio un paso hacia delante. "Veamos que puedo hacer al respecto. ¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"

Thyme rio al evadir el ataque de Jupiter. "Vamos pequeñas scouts, prueben esto. ¡Ciclón de Pesadillas!" El ataque de rayos negros de Thyme se multiplico, saliendo cinco rayos diferentes dirigidos a cada una de las scouts.

Seiya gritó al ver a Sailor Moon recibir el golpe y caer al suelo. Corrió hacia ella, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. "Sailor Moon, ¿Estás bien?" Cuando ella le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, levantó la mirada hacia las demás scouts notando que estaban tratando de ponerse de pie.

Thyme rio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. "Ya es hora de terminar esta tarea aburrida, acabar con esta necia malcriada y llevarme su cristal."

Seiya volteó, con Sailor Moon en sus brazos, y miró a Thyme fijamente. Su expresión llena de determinación. Llevó a Sailor Moon hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Venus, que había logrado ponerse de rodillas. La dejó en suelo junto a Venus, quien tomó su cabeza colocándola sobre sus piernas. "Cuídala, Sailor Venus."

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Seiya?" Venus le preguntó alarmada.

"No lo se, pero no permitiré que lastime a Sailor Moon ni a ninguna de ustedes nuevamente." Seiya le contestó.

Thyme rio entre dientes al ver a Seiya ponerse de pie y enfrentarla. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme rocas?"

Seiya sonrió. "No sería mala idea. Si alguna te golpea la cara tal vez se vuelva mas agradable."

Thyme le gritó, "¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi increíble belleza? Te mostraré tus mayores miedos. ¡Invasión de Sueños!" Largos tentáculos negros salieron de la varita de Thyme llegando hasta la frente de Seiya.

Seiya perdió el conocimiento y Thyme tomó control de su subconsciente, trayendo a la superficie sus peores pesadillas.

_Seiya estaba en el apartamento de él y de Serena, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. Miró la mesa frente a él y encontró una nota escrita por Serena._

_Querido Seiya_

_Darien ha regresado. Me marcho con él. Tú nunca pudiste reemplazarlo._

_Serena_

_Seiya arrugó la nota y rió. "Thyme, tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo. No dudo el amor de mi esposa. Ella es mi verdadero destino. Siempre estaremos juntos."_

_Thyme apareció y gruño un poco. "¿En serio? Entonces mira que tan equivocado puedes estar."_

_Seiya estaba a punto de responderr, cuando notó que estaba en la habitación de Serena en el hospital. Vio a los padres de ella y a Taiki a su lado._

_Ikuko lloraba mientras sostenía la mano de Serena, "Oh Serena, mi linda niña." _

_Ken colocó su mano en la espalda de su esposa, "¿Cómo le diremos que perdió la bebe?" _

_Taiki tenía lagrimas en los ojos, "Oh Seiya, ¿Dónde estas? Deberías estar aquí con ella."_

_Seiya entró a la habitación, no sabía que hacer. "¿La bebe?"_

_Taiki volteó, "¡Seiya! ¿Dónde has estado?"_

"_Tú sabes donde fui. Fui a salvarla a ella y a la bebe." Seiya dijo asustado._

"_Bueno, llegaste muy tarde. Su presión sanguínea se elevo drásticamente y perdió la bebe. El doctor no sabe si Serena sobreviva." Taiki dijo en tono acusador._

_Seiya se acercó a Serena. "No, no puede ser."_

_Serena abrió los ojos por un segundo. "Seiya, mi amor." Los monitores comenzaron a sonar y los doctores entraron corriendo, pero no sirvió de nada._

"_¡No!" Seiya gritó, "Ella no puede morir. Nuestra hija no puede estar muerta."_

_Thyme rio cruelmente. "Llegaste muy tarde. Tu familia ya no existe, no pudiste salvarlas."_

_Seiya pensó en Serena, en su dulce sonrisa, en la forma que ella iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Pensó en su vida sin ella y sacudió la cabeza, gritando con agonía, "¡SERENA!"_

_Thyme aguantó la respiración al ver el símbolo del sol alado sobre la frente de Seiya, "No puede ser." Fue lanzada al suelo al ser golpeada con la luz del símbolo dorado._

El sueño se desvaneció y Seiya se encontró nuevamente dentro de la pesadilla de Serena. Las scouts se habían puesto de pie. Ellas no habían visto la pesadilla que Seiya experimentó, pero lograron ver el haz de luz que salió del símbolo en su frente. Thyme yacía en el suelo, y Sailor Mars volteó hacia Sailor Moon, "Ahora, Sailor Moon."

"Si." Sailor Moon tomó su cetro una vez más. "¡Beso de Poder de Luz Estelar!"

Thyme se elevó y su cuerpo fue envuelto en la hermosa luz creada por el Cristal de Plata. Cuando la luz a su alrededor se desvaneció, el pelo castaño de Thyme se encontraba tejido cayendo a sus espaldas, sus ojos verdes estaban libres de la crueldad que una vez tuvieron siendo reemplazada por un brillo de alegría. "Sailor Moon, me has salvado de la prisión a la que fui forzada por el malvado Lord hace ya mucho tiempo. Ahora, soy libre para regresar a mi planeta, para proteger a mi princesa, a quien no he visto desde hace varias vidas pasadas. Te liberaré de esta pesadilla."

"Espera." Sailor Mercury le pidió y todos voltearon sorprendidos. "Antes de liberar a Sailor Moon, ¿quién es este Lord del que hablas? ¿a quién sirves? Necesitamos saberlo para prepararnos para la lucha."

Thyme asintió, "El es Lord Malice, y su maldad no tiene limites. Ustedes lucharon contra su hermano no hace mucho, Lord Caos. Ambos son fuerzas increíbles de oscuridad. Tienen una batalla horrible frente a ustedes."

"Estaremos listas." Sailor Jupiter dijo con determinación.

Thyme sonrió, "Creo que es muy probable que así sea. Especialmente porque tienen a las dos personas de mayor brillo con ustedes. Juntos, creo firmemente que pueden ser invencibles. Ahora debo irme, gracias de nuevo Sailor Moon."

La pesadilla de Serena se desvaneció.

**En el hospital**

Taiki se asustó al ver a Seiya y las cuatro inner scouts aparecer en la puerta de la habitación de Serena. "¡Chicos! Gracias a Dios que los padres de Serena fueron a comer algo."

Las scouts rápidamente se deshicieron de sus transformaciones regresando a sus identidades humanas. Seiya se acercó a la cama de Serena y tomó su mano. Ella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos, él sonrió. "Hola Bombón. Bienvenida."

"Seiya." Serena susurró.

Él se inclino hacia adelante y besó su frente. "Nos tenías preocupados a todos."

"Lo sé, y lo siento." Serena dijo y luego sonrió, "Pero ustedes fueron todos tan valientes al venir a rescatarme, gracias."

Raye movió su largo pelo negro sobre su hombro, "Mas te vale estar agradecida, esa pesadilla tuya estaba bastante espeluznante."

"Lo sé." Serena dijo suavemente. "Fue terrible. Solo me quede sentada allí por horas, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Seiya, estaba tan frio. Pensé que no te volvería a ver." Serena dijo levantando la mirada hacia su esposo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Molly dijo suavemente a los demás, "Vámonos, dejémoslos solos." Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Seiya se sentó en el borde de la cama de Serena y ella se incorporó. Él la abrazó fuertemente, teniendo cuidado de no presionar ninguno de los cables de los monitores ni las soluciones. "Yo también estaba asustado, Bombón. La idea de perderte a ti y a Rini era insoportable."

Serena se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. "Seiya, ¿Qué sucedió en tu pesadilla? Gritaste mi nombre y una brillante luz dorada salió de tu frente y tiró a Thyme al suelo."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "No tengo idea. En mi pesadilla, me hizo creer que te había perdido a ti y a la bebe. No podía soportar la idea y sentí que algo salía de mí. Pero no tengo idea de que sería."

Serena asintió, "Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos juntos."

Seiya asintió y la tomó por la barbilla, se inclinó y la besó completamente. "Si, Bombón, juntos." Dijo él al separar sus labios de los de ella.

La recostó nuevamente justo cuando sus padres entraban a la habitación y corrían a su lado. El doctor entró no mucho tiempo después y observó los monitores, le tomó el pulso a Serena y escuchó los latidos del bebe. Al separase sonrió, "Bueno señor Kou, diría que están en buen camino para poder salir del hospital. Quiero que se quede esta noche, pero mientras su presión sanguínea se mantenga como está y el latido del bebe permanezca fuerte, podrán retirarse mañana por la mañana."

"OH, ¿me tengo que quedar una noche mas?" Serena se quejó.

Seiya tomó su mano y la apretó. "Me aseguraré que ella guarde reposo y se mantenga relajada doctor."

El doctor asintió y salió de la habitación. Serena miró a Seiya, "¿Por qué no discutiste para que nos fuéramos esta noche?"

"Porque una noche mas no hace daño, esposa. Quiero asegurarme que tú y nuestra hija están completamente bien." Seiya dijo riendo ante la mueca que Serena hacia con el labio.

Ikuko se acercó y besó la frente de su hija. "Tu esposo tiene razón. Tu padre y yo iremos a su departamento mañana por la noche para visitarlos."

Ken besó la mano de su hija, "Escucha lo que dicen tu esposo y tu doctor."

Serena se quejó, "Como si ninguno de los dos me diera otra opción."

Ikuko y Ken rieron, luego de despedirse se marcharon

Seiya se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Serena, que ya estaba bostezando. Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos, "Seiya, ¿te quedarías conmigo? ¿Toda la noche?"

Él asintió, "Claro Bombón. ¿A dónde mas podría estar?"

Ella sonrió y le susurró entre bostezos. "Te amo, Seiya."

Él sonrió tiernamente tomando su mano entre las suyas y besándola. "Y yo te amo a ti Bombón." La observó dormir por un rato hasta estar satisfecho que ella dormía pacíficamente. Soltó su mano y se recostó sobre la silla, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

**N/A: **Gracias a todos por su seguimiento, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Y gracias especialmente a todos aquellos que tienen esta historia agregada a sus favoritos y/o sus alertas.

… los caballos que Thyme llama para atacar, son en realidad hembras, ósea, Yeguas de la Noche (Night Mares), y su nombre original en ingles es un juego de palabras (nightmare = pesadilla)… así que técnicamente ella llamo a las pesadillas para que la ayudaran :P

… el ataque usado por Eternal Sailor Moon en la pesadilla (en ingles Starlight Crystal Power Kiss) es una combinación de dos de los poderes usados en el anime: Beso del Poder del Cristal Lunar de Plata (Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss) y Beso Terapeutico de Luna de Miel con Luz Estelar (Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss). No sé si es un error o si se puso así para hacerlo diferente a propósito, pero me gustó y decidí traducirlo así mismo y les hago la aclaración.

**Ahora los reviews: **está vez hubo mas comentarios, quejarse si funciona, ya veo porque todas lo hacen :P… no se olviden de mi, me encantan los comentarios, los disfruto muchísimo y los leo inmediatamente llegan, aunque los responda solo cuando actualizo.

*Bansheeyris: Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste tanto y lamento haberte dejado en dudas, solo espero que ahora hayas encontrado las respuestas, si no, pues avísame y te respondo lo que pueda.

*Katabrecteri: gracias por escribir, ese era mi miedo, que fueran malos los capítulos, pero al decir eso me tranquilizas un poco.

*smfanatic: gracias por leer y bienvenida seas, si Dios lo permite seguiré actualizando con cierta frecuencia.

*SerenitySey: lamento lo de los finales, es que traduzco capi por capi y así los pone la autora, a mi también me dejan con ganas, principalmente cuando se retrasan las actualizaciones… así que te comprendo, y lo que puedo hacer es tratar de mantener las actualizaciones mas frecuentemente, para que la espera no sea mucha.

*Seiya-Moon: bienvenida seas, me encantan las lectoras nuevas… me daré una vueltecita por tu fic a ver que tal.

*Kayleigh More: para nada soy experta, pero gracias de todas formas, se aprecian los halagos, gracias también por el abrazo.

*serenalucy: hasta ahora habías sido muy paciente, tienes razón, era justo que te agarrara la desesperación en algún momento, a todas nos ocurre… pero no te preocupes que no dejaré de actualizar y trataré de mantenerme haciéndolo frecuentemente .

*Serena Princesita Hale: a mi también me emocionó muchísimo este capítulo y sí, el extraño es el guardián de Seiya, o debo decir uno de ellos, la sorpresa es quién es él.

*Sefiro: bienvenida seas, con respecto a tus preguntas, si, Darien se enterará en algún momento, pero no por ahora, ni siquiera en la historia original ha llegado ese momento aún, Seiya la criará como suya y se supone que en algún momento tendrán hijos propios, por eso la visión de Seiya. Con respecto a lo otro, Serena está lo suficientemente gordita para que se note su estado, aprovechando y comiendo por dos como excusa, pero Sailor Moon sigue igual, el vientre no se nota cuando esta transformada, como método de seguridad, ¿imaginas una mujer embarazada recibiendo golpes de enemigos extraterrestres? ¿O dando todas las vueltas que necesitan sus ataques? No por favor.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

"Sé que dijiste que no querías…" Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó un poco, pero continuó determinada. "Sé que dijiste que no querías que hiciéramos el amor aún, pero quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche, en nuestra cama, incluso si no estamos teniendo sexo. Me gusta quedarme dormida entre tus brazos, y no quiero volver a hacerlo si no es así." Levantó la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas aun enrojecidas, mientras esperaba la respuesta a su petición.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sailor M__oon no me pertenece. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Él asintió, "Claro Bombón. ¿A dónde mas podría estar?"

Ella sonrió y le susurró entre bostezos. "Te amo, Seiya."

Él sonrió tiernamente tomando su mano entre las suyas y besándola. "Y yo te amo a ti Bombón." La observó dormir por un rato hasta estar satisfecho que ella dormía pacíficamente. Soltó su mano y se recostó sobre la silla, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él.

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya la noche siguiente, luego de salir del hospital.**

"¿Cómo regresaste a Elysion?" Amara cuestionó, recostándose en el sofá con un brazo detrás de Michelle.

Seiya encogió los hombros y colocó el te de Michelle frente a ella. "En realidad no lo sé."

"Gracias." Michelle respondió, tomando su te y probándolo. "¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"

"Fui a la zona industrial, donde aparecimos luego de nuestra primera visita. Recuerdo estar muy alterado luego de escuchar las palabras del doctor, que podía perder a Serena y a Rini. Lo próximo que recuerdo es sentir como que caía, todo se puso oscuro y de repente aparecí frente a los escalones del altar ese en Elysion." Seiya dijo, colocando otra taza de te frente a Amy, quien estaba recostada de Taiki.

Serena entró a la sala y coloco tazas frente a Taiki y Amara. "No puedo creer que ustedes pudieron ir a Elysion. Soy la única que no lo conoce." Taiki aclaró su garganta y Serena asintió, "Lo siento, Taiki tampoco lo ha visto. ¿Cómo es?" Terminó diciendo mientras se sentaba en un sofá vacio.

Amy sonrió. "Bueno, cuando llegamos no teníamos tiempo para mirar mucho. Teníamos tanta prisa por llegar donde tú estabas que no nos fijamos bien en los alrededores."

Seiya, que había ido a la cocina y regresaba con su te y el de Serena, se sentó junto a ella y le entregó su taza. Sonrió cuando ella se rodó un poco en el sofá para acercarse a él. "Era hermoso Bombón. Por lo menos lo poco que pude ver la primera vez antes de…" Seiya dejo de hablar y después de unos segundos tomo un trago del te que tenía en las manos.

"¿Antes de qué?" Serena preguntó mirándolo.

"Nada." Él susurró, evitando su mirada.

"No sé porque lo estas protegiendo a él." Amara agregó.

"¿Ustedes saben lo que él esta ocultando?" Serena dijo mirando a Amara, quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Por favor, alguien dígame."

"Seiya no pudo mirar mucho el paisaje porque Helios lo golpeó con algún rayo raro que lo hizo perder el conocimiento por unos minutos." Michelle dijo calmadamente, encogiendo los hombros cuando Seiya la miró.

"¿Él hizo QUÉ?" Serena gritó.

"Relájate Bombón, estoy bien. Y, él ayudo al final." Seiya dijo, tocando la nariz de Serena.

"¿Qué me relaje? Pudiste haber muerto. Pude haberte perdido. ¿Por qué volviste después de eso? ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte en peligro de tal manera?" Serena le reclamó.

Seiya golpeó su taza de te sobre la mesa, causando que la mesa se sacudiera y unas cuantas gotas de te cayeran sobre el cristal. "Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en nuestra hija. Y que si les pasaba algo a ustedes dos ya nada importaba. Así que discúlpame si no me importo un carajo el rayito ese si eso significaba que tú y Rini estarían bien." Seiya dijo furioso.

Todos estuvieron callados por un momento, mientras Serena estaba muda y Seiya miraba el te derramado. Serena soltó su taza sobre la mesa y suavemente dijo, "Lo siento."

Seiya suspiró y bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. "Lo siento, no debí levantar la voz. Es que no entiendes lo malo que era, yo sentado ahí viéndote conectada a esas maquinas, no pudiendo hacer nada y sabiendo que estabas sufriendo." Su voz se quebró un poco a medida que hablaba.

Serena levantó la mano y tocó su mejilla, él levantó la mirada hacia ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él colocaba un brazo detrás de ella. "No fue mi intención criticar. Yo también haría lo que fuera, si tú estuvieras en peligro."

Seiya sonrió, "Mas vale que no. Tienes prohibido ponerte en peligro por protegerme."

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Serena casi gritó.

"Porque los hombres son los que protegen." Seiya dijo arrogantemente, sonriéndole a Serena.

"Ah." Serena lo empujó lejos de ella mientras él reía. Amy le lanzó un cojín, que le dio en la cabeza. Todos rieron y la tensión fue olvidada por el momento.

"Bueno, imagino que el próximo paso es encontrar a este tal General Kulno y detener a Malice." Amara dijo al terminar su te.

Taiki asintió. "Si, creo que debemos hacer una reunión de scouts en unos días."

"¿Por qué en unos días? ¿Por qué esperar?"

"Porque tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela." Seiya dijo tomando su taza y terminando su te.

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo?" Serena se quejó.

"¿Qué pasó con tu decisión de ser mejor estudiante?" Seiya dijo levantando las cejas al mirarla.

"Todavía sigue en pie. Solo esperaba no tener que ponerla en práctica tan rápido. Serena dijo, en tono triste.

Todos rieron, causando que Serena se quejara aun más. Los demás se quedaron un rato mas mientras Amy les explicaba a todos como las scouts encontraron la entrada a Elysion aun abierta al llegar a la zona industrial para averiguar la causa del temblor. Dijo que Helios casi se desmaya cuando aparecieron todas juntas. Sacudió la cabeza, "Fue muy extraño, caminar a través del espejo y llegar a tu pesadilla."

Serena le sonrió a su amiga, "Sólo me alegra que llegaran."

Todos se pusieron de pie luego de unos minutos y se despidieron de Serena y Seiya. Al cerrar la puerta luego de marcharse el último de los invitados, Serena volteó hacia su esposo, que se dirigía hacia la cocina. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar con que limpiar el desorden que hice hace un rato." Seiya le respondió sin voltear.

Ella lo siguió, observando su largo pelo negro moverse mientras caminaba. Sonrió al verlo humedecer una toalla y dirigirse a la sala. Se acercó un poco y se recostó del lavadero, de forma que él tendría que rodearla cuando regresara. Ella continuó sonriendo y cuando él terminó de lavar la toalla, colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de ella y se inclinó para besarla. "Esposo, tengo algo importante que discutir contigo." Serena dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Me lo imaginaba, jovencita." Él respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Sé que dijiste que no querías…" Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó un poco, pero continuó determinada. "Sé que dijiste que no querías que hiciéramos el amor aún, pero quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche, en nuestra cama, incluso si no estamos teniendo sexo. Me gusta quedarme dormida entre tus brazos, y no quiero volver a hacerlo si no es así." Levantó la mirada hacia él, sus mejillas aun enrojecidas, mientras esperaba la respuesta a su petición.

Él la miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios causaba que se cerraran un poco. "¿Y si me niego?"

"Entonces, me escabullirle hacia la cama del cuarto de visitas donde estás, incluso si no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y sabes lo mucho que me muevo mientras duermo." Ella respondió riendo.

"Supongo que después de una amenaza así, no tengo opción." Seiya dijo, también riendo.

"Para nada, señor Kou." Serena dijo levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies para besarlo.

Al terminar el beso, Seiya le sonrió antes de decir, "Definitivamente soy su sirviente incondicional, señora Kou."

Serena volvió a reír. "Puedes estar seguro de eso."

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia su habitación.

**El centro comercial, al día siguiente**

Serena pasaba las manos por los estantes de uniformes estudiantiles, esperando a que la encargada la atendiera. Seiya estaba terminando de probarse el uniforme; Serena se había cansado de burlarse de él cada vez que se quejaba cuando lo pinchaban al ajustarle la ropa. Vio unas chicas entrar a la tienda, hablando entre ellas, y se acercó para escuchar mejor.

"Me dijo Lucy que él se esta probando sus uniformes en esta tienda." Una linda chica rubia dijo.

"Traté de convencer a mi papá para que me transfiriera a la secundaria Crossroads, pero no quiso. Desearía poder sentarme en la misma clase que Seiya." Interrumpió una chica de pelo negro.

"Aún no puedo creer que esté casado. ¿Creen ustedes que sea por publicidad?" Agregó una pelirroja.

"Tal vez." Respondió la misma rubia de antes, tomando un vestido de uno de los estantes y devolviéndolo sin siquiera mirarlo. "Yo diría que no es nada serio. Es decir, como podría Seiya enamorarse de una tipa tan sencilla, ni siquiera es cantante. Él debería estar con una modelo o alguna actriz famosa, alguien espectacularmente hermosa."

Serena estaba llena de ira del otro lado del estante, cuando escuchó una voz interrumpir la conversación de las chicas. "De hecho, para mi ella es espectacularmente hermosa. Para ser sincero, creo que es la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo." Seiya dijo, parado detrás de las chicas. Les estaba sonriendo, pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba molesto.

Las chicas contuvieron la respiración. "Seiya." Todas comenzaron a disculparse.

Seiya levantó una mano para que hicieran silencio. "Sé que sólo son fanáticas preocupadas, pero yo amo a mi esposa. La he amado por un buen tiempo. Serena, ¿podrías venir? Quiero que estas chicas te conozcan."

Serena salió de detrás del estante de los uniformes. Las chicas abrieron la boca sin decir nada al darse cuenta que ella debía haber escuchado su conversación. Serena caminó hacia el lado de Seiya y le sonrió tentativamente a las chicas. "Hola, soy Serena."

Las chicas abrieron la boca aun más al notar su barriga. La de pelo oscuro hablo por las demás, "Lo sentimos señora Kou. Por favor discúlpenos." Todas inclinaron la cabeza un poco en señal de perdón.

La mirada de Serena se suavizó un poco y les sonrió, "Esta bien, lo entiendo. Me alegra que tantas personas quieran a mi esposo y deseen lo mejor para él, porque yo siempre quiero lo mejor para él, y para nuestra familia."

Seiya la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su frente. "Vamos, querida. La empleada espera por ti."

Serena sonrió mientras se alejaban y escuchó a las chicas decir. "Ella es muy bonita."

"Lucen muy felices."

"Si, ella es muy agradable."

Seiya cerró la puerta al entrar a los vestidores. Volteó de frente a Serena, "¿Estás bien?"

Ella rió. "Oh si, no te enteraste, dicen por ahí que tu esposa es muy bonita y agradable."

"Hmmm, me pregunto como se habrán enterado acerca de mi otra esposa." Seiya pretendía pensar mientras acariciaba su barbilla y miraba pensativamente hacia el cielo.

Serena lo miró y le mostro su lengua. "Cállate Seiya."

"Si, definitivamente tiene que ser sobre mi otra esposa." Seiya dijo riendo, evadiendo sus puños cuando ella intentó alcanzarlo.

La encargada entró al vestidor y le indicó a Serena que se colocara sobre la plataforma en el centro de la habitación. Sacó su cinta de medir colocándola sobre los brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen de Serena. Al terminar les informó que los uniformes estarían listos en una semana, pero con los cambios de Serena tendrían que volver para cambiarlos periódicamente. Cuando la joven se marchó, Serena comenzó a llorar, "Que gorda estoy, es horrible."

Seiya suspiró, "Esposa, no estas gorda, estas embarazada."

Serena comenzó a quejarse entre sollozos, "Solo estas diciendo eso para que no haga una escena."

Seiya se acercó a ella y la abrazó. "Bombón, no te preocupes por los uniformes. Para esta fecha el año que viene, serás la misma conejita flaca de siempre."

Ella dejo de llorar y dijo, "Tengo hambre. Quiero pepinillos y pie de calabaza."

Al salir del vestidor, Seiya se paso la mano por la frente y susurró, "Salvado por su estomago."

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya – tres días mas tarde.**

Todas las scouts estaban en el departamento. Lita había venido un poco mas temprano y junto con Serena había preparado carne de pollo y de res, cortada y sazonada para tacos. Ambas chicas hablaban de lo bien que les estada yendo a Lita y Andrew, desde la noche que ella lo dejó esperando. Cuando entraron en la sala, Lita decía en tono de broma. "De haber sabido que dejarlo plantado era lo que hacía falta, lo habría hecho mucho antes."

Serena rió, pero antes de poder responder algo, Molly dijo en tono miserable. "Por lo menos él te esta hablando."

Lita y Serena dejaron de sonreír, y las demás scouts dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron. Raye se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. "¿Qué pasa Molly? ¿Están teniendo problemas tú y Melvin?"

Molly sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Si. Él esta molesto porque he estado muy ocupada últimamente y casi no he compartido con él, y cuando estamos juntos siempre estoy distraída y cansada. Me acusó de ocultarle algo, y no pude defenderme, porque es cierto."

"Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien." Amy dijo, tratando de alentarla.

"¿Cómo vas tú a saber eso?" Molly dijo, en tono acusador. "Tu puedes compartir todo con Taiki. Él te conoce, realmente te conoce, conoce todo acerca de ti. Cuando estás preocupada porque tu amiga es Sailor Moon y algún enemigo de otro planeta esta invadiendo sus sueños, puedes hablar con tu novio. Yo no puedo hacerlo, él pensaría que estoy loca, y estaría arriesgando su vida si lo hiciera." Molly dijo, su pecho se movía exageradamente al terminar de hablar.

Todos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Lita habló. "Molly, no puedes culpar a Amy porque tiene la suerte de poder compartirlo todo con Taiki. Si él no hubiera sido un Starlight tampoco no hubiera sabido su secreto." Cuando Molly suspiró y bajo la cabeza hacia sus manos, Lita continuó, "Sé que es difícil. Yo quiero compartir todo con Andrew, todos los días, incluso he tenido que cubrirme la boca con las manos para no hablar. Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, no ahora y tal vez nunca pueda. Como scout, mi deber es proteger a mi princesa, es la vida que elegí." Lita miro a Serena y sonrió. "Cada persona que sepa acerca de nuestra identidad, no solo estará en riesgo, pero pone a nuestra princesa en mayor riesgo porque es una persona más que puede revelar su identidad al enemigo." Lita continuó cuando noto que Molly estaba por protestar. "Esa persona puede no hacerlo a propósito, pero como viste con Thyme algunos de nuestros enemigos tienen la habilidad de ver nuestros pensamientos, nuestros sueños, que pueden revelarle quien es. Yo nunca me perdonaría a mi misma si algo le pasara a Serena porque yo intenté mejorar mi relación con Andrew, para que las cosas fueran mas fáciles."

Amara miró a Lita, con respeto. "Has madurado, mucho."

Lita le sonrió, "Algunas veces, no nos queda de otra."

Molly se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Amy, abrazándola. "Lo siento, Amy. Por favor perdóname por haber hablado tan duramente."

Amy asintió, "No hay problema."

"Maravilloso. Ahora que ya terminamos la discusión, ¿podemos por favor comenzar la reunión?" Preguntó Luna.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa. Luna y Artemis estaban sentados en los dos extremos de la mesa. Artemis comenzó. "Desde que descubrimos quien es este lord, hemos podido conseguir mas información, lo cual esperamos nos ayude a rastrearlo y destruirlo a él y su secuaces."

Luna continuó, "Malice es el hermano menor de Caos. Por lo que Thyme dijo, son varios hermanos, pero solo encontramos referencia sobre Caos, Malice y Spite. Ellos son lo únicos tres que han visitado nuestro sistema solar, pero fue mucho antes del Milenio de Plata, en otra vida."

Luna hizo una pausa y Artemis continuó donde ella terminó, "Ninguno de nosotros recuerda esta otra vida, lo que me preocupa mucho."

"¿Por qué Artemis?" Trista preguntó.

"Porque Trista, tú fuiste la guardiana del tiempo, si hay alguien que debería recordar esa vida eres tú, y no es así. Pero, siento que estos enemigos nos recuerdan del pasado, lo que les da cierta ventaja." Artemis respondió.

Trista apretó los labios mientras pensaba. "Artemis, es posible que existiera otro guardián antes de mi. Es decir, no estoy cuidando la puerta del tiempo ahora, ósea que alguien mas lo esta haciendo, así que seria posible que en esa otra vida yo simplemente fuera una sailor scout y princesa real de Plutón."

Luna asintió, "Eso es un buen punto, Trista. Solo desearía que tuviéramos mas información acerca de esa otra vida, tal vez nos ayudaría a vencer a Malice."

Mientras Luna hablaba, Raye se movió un poco en su asiento. Observó a Seiya, quien estaba prestando mucha atención. Raye sabía que sus dos visiones eran sobre esa vida; podía decirles que Caos vino en busca del poder del Reino Solar, pero no podía olvidar a la Reina Theia ni lo que le había prometido. Sabía, en su corazón, que este no era el momento adecuado para decirles lo que sabía, pero podía indicar lo obvio. "Bueno, ¿y que hay de ese poder misterioso que Seiya mostró en el sueño de Serena?"

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Artemis preguntó.

Raye estaba pensando rápido. Debía escoger bien sus palabras para cumplir con la petición de la Reina. Pero al menos podía guiarlos en la dirección correcta. "Bueno, cuando él hizo… lo que sea que haya hecho, fue el único que logro tirar a Thyme al suelo y al hacerlo ella dijo 'No puede ser', así que debe haber reconocido el poder que sea que haya estado emitiendo. Y nosotros si que no lo hemos visto antes."

Amara rio, "Así que, ahora, Seiya tiene algún poder secreto que es incluso más poderoso que los nuestros como scouts."

Seiya la miro fijamente, pero no respondió. Volteo hacia Raye, "Me encantaría que tuvieras razón Raye. Tener alguna fuerza maravillosa que solo espera ser liberada sería muy bueno, pero temo que sólo fue mucha energía, fundada probablemente sobre miedo y desesperación." Miró a Serena. "Y amor, nada mas."

Raye quería discutir pero se contuvo, "Tal vez, pero no creo que debamos descartarlo."

Taiki, que había estado observando a Seiya, le siguió los pasos y no mencionó la conversación que habían tenido acerca de un poder interno. En lugar de eso trató de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema. "Raye, tienes razón, no debemos descartar nada, pero ahora mismo debemos dedicarnos a buscar información y usarla, en lugar de esperar algún poder milagroso."

"¿Qué encontraron sobre Malice?" Michelle le preguntó a Luna y Artemis.

"No mucho, sólo que es el hermano menor de Caos, pero mas joven no significa mas débil. Es peligroso." Artemis respondió. "Seguiremos buscando. Hemos enviado comunicación a nuestros contactos en la galaxia, seguro recibiremos alguna respuesta pronto."

Hotaru, que había estado comiendo calladamente, terminó su taco y comenzó a hablar, y como siempre el grupo completo hizo silencio mientras la scout mas joven hablaba. "No creo que debamos descartar las palabras de Raye tan rápidamente."

Serena le sonrió a la joven scout, pensando en cuando ella y Rini jugaban juntas. "¿Por qué Hotaru?"

Hotaru se sonrojó al notar que todos la miraban, pero continuó, "Porque, Seiya no estaba aquí en nuestra última vida y ni Caos ni sus hermanos aparecieron. Pero en esta vida no fuimos atacados hasta que Seiya apareció en este planeta. Y, él fue el único que logro que Serena tuviera la fuerza para sobrevivir a su corazón roto y pelear con Galaxia y eventualmente con Caos. De alguna forma él es importante, lo sé."

Las mejillas de Seiya se pusieron del mismo color de las de Hotaru cuando todos voltearon hacia él. "No puedo llevarme todo el crédito yo solo. Todos ustedes son importantes para la fortaleza de Serena. La muerte de ustedes y de Darien, contribuyeron a su habilidad para pelear y vencer a Galaxia y Caos."

"Si, nosotros todos morimos, pero tú Seiya, no lo hiciste." Michelle dijo.

"Oh por favor Michelle, no puedes estar creyendo que él realmente es mas fuerte que nosotros. Taiki y Yaten tampoco murieron." Amara dijo, casi gritando.

Serena, que hasta ahora había estado ocupada comiendo mientras los demás hablaban, finalmente decidió interrumpir. "No sé de quien será mas fuerte, pero Hotaru tiene razón. Seiya, tú fuiste quien me hizo seguir adelante." Miró a su esposo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. "Es contigo con quien comparto mis caminos, así que no me es nada difícil creer que incluso si no eres Starlight tienes algún otro poder del que aún no sabemos nada."

Seiya se llenó del amor que mostraba la mirada de su esposa. Le encantaba verla brillar así, como debía hacerlo. "Bombón, ¿Cómo puedo discutir contigo cuando luces asi?"

Molly habló, "Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Taiki. Tenemos que concentrarnos en los hechos, y si en verdad Seiya tiene algún poder misterioso, entonces se mostrara cuando llegue le momento."

"Yo estoy de acuerdo Molly." Amy dijo suavemente. "Todos nuestros poderes aparecieron o aumentaron en momentos de crisis. Tenemos mas batallas por delante, si Seiya tiene algún poder desconocido, se nos revelara cuando el momento sea correcto."

"Por ahora, necesitamos mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Sabemos que estan siguiendo a Serena, y con clases comenzando en unos diez días, estará mas vulnerable mientras se encuentre en Crossroads." Lita agregó

"¿Estás segura que no quieres transferirte?" Serena le preguntó a Raye.

"De ninguna manera. Chad se inscribió para mi escuela." Raye rio y luego sonrió de forma picara. "Y, estoy loca por caminar por la escuela del brazo de mi novio la estrella de rock."

Todos rieron y la conversación cambio de enemigos y batallas futuras a clases y compañeros, las fechas de las carreras de Amara y los próximos conciertos de Michelle. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos con la comida, ayudaron a recoger la mesa y se despidieron de sus anfitriones.

Serena caminó hacia la habitación principal, donde escuchó a Seiya en el lavamanos. Esperó a que Seiya estuviera cepillándose los dientes antes de hablar en tono acusador. "Me estas escondiendo algo. Y, entiendo que no quieras compartir algunas cosas con el grupo, pero me lo dirás a mi, Seiya Kou. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros." Coloco sus manos en su cintura para hacer su acusación más dramática.

Seiya se sorprendió tanto que casi se traga la pasta dental, rápidamente terminó de cepillar sus dientes y enjuagó su boca. "Ok Bombón, tienes razón."

Ella sonrió y dijo en tono triunfante, "Ya deberías saber que siempre tengo la razón."

Él rio y se acercó a ella, "Sí tengo algo que necesito contarte, pero estoy muy cansado. Creo que aún no me recupero del todo de la pelea con Thyme. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?" Le pidió.

Serena se sorprendió un poco, él lucia algo pálido. Asintió y lo observó mientras se dirigía hacia su armario/vestidor. Ella dio unos pasos hacia donde él estaba para observarlo mejor desde dentro del armario. Cuando se retiró la camisa, ella aguantó la respiración, tenia moretones en el pecho donde había sido golpeado por los ataques de Thyme, lucían como que había sido golpeado por horas. "¡Seiya!" Ella gritó.

Él salió corriendo hacia ella, olvidando que no llevaba camisa, cuando la escuchó gritar. "¿Qué pasa Bombón? ¿Estás bien?"

Ella movió la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, "Estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?"

Él bajo la mirada notando que llevaba el pecho al descubierto y maldijo entre dientes. "Porque no quería que te preocuparas. Solo son moretones, se sanaran."

Ella comenzó a llorar. "Esto es mi culpa."

Seiya tomó una camisa se la puso rápidamente, cubriendo sus golpes. Se acercó a Serena parándose frente a ella. "Si, todo es culpa tuya."

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Serena dijo, llorando suavemente.

"Después de todo tú vives golpeándome, cada vez que no arreglo la cama u olvido lavar la ropa." Seiya sonrió cuando ella dejo de llorar y lo miró asustada.

"Seiya, ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Estás loco?"

Seiya rió y la tomó por la barbilla. "No mas loco que tú, culpándote a ti misma y llorando por mis golpes." Cuando ella estaba por protestar, él movió su mano para cubrirle la boca. "Bombón, yo me lanzaría frente a un tren en movimiento si eso significa protegerte a ti y a nuestra hija, así que estos moretones son por mi culpa, por mi amor. Tú harías lo mismo. Así que te prohíbo que te sigas culpando por ellos."

Serena le quitó la mano de su boca y lo miró fijamente antes de hablar, "¿Me prohíbes? Hmph, ya veremos si vuelvo a derramar una lagrima por ti de nuevo."

Seiya rio y se dispuso a alejarse, pero Serena lo tomó de la mano. "¿Te duele?"

Seiya volteó hacia ella, "Un poco, pero mejoraran y dejaran de doler." Le apretó la mano e intentó alejarse nuevamente, pero ella no lo soltó. Volvió a mirarla y levantó una ceja, "Esposa, ¿deseas algo más?"

"Prométeme que de ahora en adelante me dirás cuando estés herido." Serena dijo, sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Cuando Seiya no le respondió, ella decidió hablarle de otra forma. "Recuerda lo que acabamos de decir. No más secretos, ¿de acuerdo?" Le sonrió.

Seiya se sintió completamente indefenso ante esa sonrisa. "De acuerdo, lo siento."

Ella lo abrazó tiernamente. "No te disculpes, pero no lo hagas de nuevo. O si no, sí tendré que golpearte." Levantó la mirada hacia él, con los ojos brillosos.

Seiya rió y le sonrió arrogantemente, "Tal vez lo haga solo por eso." Serena abrió la boca para protestar pero Seiya siguió hablando, "Eso de los golpes esta comenzando a sonar interesante."

Serena lo golpeó sobre el pecho ya amoratado, haciendo que se quejara. "Ah Seiya, a veces puedes ser tan mal pensado." Se volteó y entro al baño mientras Seiya reía. "Mejor cállate y vete a la cama antes que te arroje algo."

Seiya levantó las manos en señal de paz y se fue a la cama. La podía escuchar desde el baño mientras se ella se preparaba para dormir. Mientras preparaba la cama, pensó como su esposa reaccionaria con la noticia de este poder que estaba sintiendo en su interior, y que había estado ocultando por varias semanas.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

... Hola chicas, gracias a todas las que leyeron, enviaron mensajes y agregaron a favoritos, me alegran mucho el dia cuando los veo :D

… mi parte favorita de este capitulo fue el encuentro con las tipas esas en la tienda, me encanto la forma en que Seiya reacciono, y cuando le dijo que seguiría siendo la misma conejita flaca de siempre, me pareció una muy chula referencia a su nombre original en japonés (si alguien no sabe de lo que estoy hablando, lo siento)… ¿Cuáles han sido sus partes favoritas hasta ahora en la historia? Me gustaría saberlo.

… los nombres de los hermanos de Caos significan Malicia y Rencor, respectivamente, como ya se imaginaran los mantendré en ingles igual que todos los demás.

**Los reviews de este capitulo:**

*Katabrecteri: lamento decepcionarte, si eran ellos, aunque a partir de ahora si duermen como lo imaginabas… irónicamente Mina y Yaten si duermen en la misma cama, aunque no tienen intimidad aun.

*paolac78: gracias y bienvenida seas.

*chikita22bkou: que bueno que volviste, extraño los comentarios de las regulares, hace mucho no hablamos, como va Love Legend?

*SerenitySey: lo del símbolo te lo debo, voy a tratar de dibujarlo en los próximos días, y cuando tenga uno que luzca como es, te aviso. Y lo del poder, tendrán que esperar un chin para saberlo, no puedo revelarlo aún.

*serenalucy: gracias por tus comentarios de siempre, me alegra mucho saber que sigues por ahí.

*Serena Princesita Hale: siiiii, estoy actualizando bien seguido, no quiero quedarme atrás otra vez, espero te haya gustado la escena que esperabas.

*Bansheeyris: me alegro te gustara, y si, esas cosas se revelaran mas adelante a medida que la historia se vaya complicando, y créeme que se va a complicar mucho.

*Seiya-Moon: sí, eres muy mala, pobre Darien, y tu fic lo tengo en lista para leerlo, no te preocupes esta en turno.

*Edward seiya yaten: gracias y bienvenida seas.

*serenity2202: gracias, me alegro que te gustara, espero este te haya gustado igual.

*Sefiro: que bueno que mi respuesta te sirviera; a Rini le faltan mucho por nacer, en la historia original aun no nace y va por el cap 38; si, técnicamente el Principe Hyperion sería mas poderoso que el Principe Endymion, ya veremos cuando termine de despertar; y sí, es posible que mas adelante, mucho mas adelante, ChibiChibi sea hija de ellos, por eso la visión que Seiya tuvo antes de regresar, pero nada es seguro… No dudes en preguntarme nada, no me molesta para nada responderte.

*smfanatic: espero no haberme tardado demasiado para tu gusto, tratare de seguir actualizando una vez por semana.

*Hotaru Koullen: chica me tenias abandonada, extrañaba a mi primera lectora, pero entiendo que tenemos vidas fuera del fanfiction, así que no hay problema, me alegra saber que te siga gustando y que lo disfrutes tanto, aun tenemos mas sorpresas en camino así que faltaran las emociones. Gracias por escribirme, me encanta saber que piensan.

**En el próximo capitulo: **

Serena regresó con algunas bebidas y las dejó sobre la mesa, en ese momento Seiya y Nathan se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Nathan volteó hacia Serena. "Serena, ¿no crees que es egoísta de tu parte exigirle a tu esposo que se quede en casa?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Sailor M__oon no me pertenece. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

Seiya levantó las manos en señal de paz y se fue a la cama. La podía escuchar desde el baño mientras se ella se preparaba para dormir. Mientras preparaba la cama, pensó como su esposa reaccionaría con la noticia de este poder que estaba sintiendo en su interior, y que había estado ocultando por varias semanas.

**El apartamento de Serena y Seiya – la mañana siguiente.**

Seiya se despertó al sentir la luz entrando a través de las cortinas; sabía que algo estaba mal porque Serena no estaba pegada de él roncando. Alarmado, se sentó en la cama buscándola. "¿Serena?" La llamó.

"Ya voy." Serena le respondió. Entró a la habitación con una bandeja con desayuno y una enorme sonrisa. "Ni intentes salir de la cama." Se acercó a él y colocó la bandeja a su lado.

"Debo estar soñando sin saberlo." Seiya se rió, recostándose del espaldar de la cama estilo occidental que compartía con su esposa. Sonrió al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de su esposa. "Es decir, que tú estés despierta primero que yo debe ser un sueño."

Serena giró los ojos. "Cállate y come tu desayuno."

Seiya rió y tomó la bandeja colocándola sobre sus piernas; tocó la cama con una mano y ella se sentó quedando frente a el. Probó los huevos que ella le había preparado, mientras ella lo miraba atentamente. Al terminar de comer, le preguntó, "¿Cuál es la razón de este tratamiento VIP esta mañana?"

Serena inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo mientras disfrutaba el sonido de la risa de su esposo. "Sé que estabas cansado anoche, así que pensé en hacer esto esta mañana para que fueras tú el que se quedara un rato más en la cama hoy."

Seiya sonrió. "Así que, mejor disfruto este evento de una vez al año, ¿cierto?"

Serena volvió a voltear los ojos. "Y, pensé que te facilitaría las cosas para que me digas que es lo que me has estado ocultando."

Seiya dejó de masticar por unos segundos para luego continuar, lentamente terminando lo que estaba comiendo. "Ya veo, es un chantaje."

"De cierta forma." Serena dijo sonriendo.

Seiya rió y luego suspiró. "Bombón, prométeme que no te enojarás por lo que te voy a decir."

Serena sonrió. "No, no te lo prometo. Pero me tienes que contar de todas formas."

"Que bien, ahora sí tengo ganas de decirte." Seiya respondió sarcásticamente, cuando Serena no respondió, siguió hablando. "De acuerdo, aquí va. Desde que regresé a la Tierra, y tú y yo nos volvimos a ver, sentí un cambio dentro de mí. Y, luego que nos casamos y estamos juntos ha seguido aumentando."

Cuando él se detuvo, Serena cuestionó, "¿Qué clase de cambio? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. "No, nada de eso. Es mas bien como lo que estábamos hablando anoche en la cena, como si hubiera un poder dentro de mi que no he liberado."

Serena rió, "¿Eso es lo que temías tanto decirme?"

Seiya asintió, sorprendido por su risa. "¿No estás molesta?"

"No, claro que no. Ya sabía desde hace un tiempo que tienes algún poder oculto. Lo puedo sentir." Serena le sonrió, pero se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que él había dicho. "¿Por qué no les dijiste a las demás scouts?"

"Bueno, le conté a Taiki, él estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto. Él también ha estado sintiendo algo parecido; se siente mas poderoso cerca de Amy, igual que yo siento esa fuerza hacerse mayor cuando estoy cerca de ti. La razón por la que no dije nada a las otras scouts es que no quiero que todos se concentren en lo que sea que es esto, porque no es lo más importante ahora mismo. Toda nuestra atención deberíamos dirigirla hacia encontrar al General Kulno y destruirlo, junto con ese tal Lord Malice para el que trabaja." Seiya dijo con la mirada brillante.

Serena volteó sus ojos una vez mas, no estaba convencida que él tuviera la razón al pensar así, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él por eso. "Si no quieres que todos sepan de esto no se los diré. Pero Seiya, si lo vuelven a mencionar, tal vez debas tener un poco mas de fe en nuestros amigos y decirles la verdad. ¿De acuerdo?"

Seiya asintió. "Bombón, si el tema vuelve a surgir, les contaré que lo que experimentado hasta ahora."

"Que bueno." Serena dijo, inclinando hacia adelante para darle un beso. "Voy a cambiarme." Se puso de pie para disponerse a cambiarse mientras Seiya terminaba su desayuno. El teléfono sonó justo cuando Serena terminaba y se dirigió a contestarlo. "Si, él se encuentra. Un momento por favor." Al pasarle el teléfono le indico que se trataba de su manager.

"Hola." Seiya dijo al tomar el teléfono, su frente se fue arrugando a medida que escuchaba lo que fuera que le decían del otro lado de la línea. "Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación y habías entendido mi punto." Seiya escuchó un poco mas y al responder su tono estaba lleno de disgusto. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora?" apretó el teléfono con la mano mientras la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo. "Está bien." Cerró el teléfono y se paro de la cama, casi tirando la bandeja del desayuno al suelo en su movimiento. Maldijo y la rescato al último momento.

Serena se acercó preocupada y tomó la bandeja de sus manos. "Seiya, ¿está todo bien?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No, mi manager viene para acá en diez minutos. Tengo que cambiarme."

Serena asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Limpió la bandeja y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Se acercó al refrigerador y tomó unos limones para hacer limonada fresca, estaba terminando cuando Seiya salió ya listo. Llevaba unos pantalones color crema y una camisa verde oscura, estaba terminando de ajustar su corbata crema con rojo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ella le indicó que terminara la corbata y se dirigió a la puerta. Seiya casi se cae de cara cuando la imagen de su manager en la puerta apareció en su cabeza. Sonrió, casi había olvidado acerca de sus medidas de seguridad secretas. Mentalmente le doy permiso para pasar y se reunió con él en la sala mientras Serena le ofrecía asiento en uno de sus sofás. Seiya le dio la mano y se sentó frente a él. "Entonces Nathan, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Antes que el manager de Seiya pudiera responder, Serena se aclaró la garganta. "Disculpe señor Hoyu, ¿le gustaría un poco de limonada fresca antes que inicie su reunión?"

El señor Hoyu le sonrió. "Claro Serena, eso suena muy refrescante, gracias. Y por favor, llámame Nathan."

Serena le sonrió y miró a su esposo quien movió la cabeza. "De acuerdo, ya vienen dos limonadas." Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde aún podía escuchar su conversación mientras preparaba las bebidas.

"¿Qué es tan importante que insististe en venir aquí tan temprano en la mañana?" Seiya dijo, sin molestarse en esconder su irritación.

"Seiya no te molestes, pero tenemos que discutir seriamente tu trabajo. He visto las canciones en las que has estado trabajando últimamente, son buenas, muy buenas. Necesitas pasar mas tiempo en el estudio y finalmente terminar este álbum de solista y comenzar un tour inmediatamente." Nathan le dijo.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces. Voy a terminar mi álbum en mi propio tiempo. Y luego tendré varios conciertos promocionales aquí en Tokio. Pretendo participar en otro musical, e incluso otra película, pero nada de tour este año." Seiya dijo, su voz firme.

Serena regresó con algunas bebidas y las dejó sobre la mesa, en ese momento Seiya y Nathan se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Nathan volteó hacia Serena. "Serena, ¿no crees que es egoísta de tu parte exigirle a tu esposo que se quede en casa?"

"¿Qué?" Serena y Seiya ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Seiya se puso de pie. "Nathan, hemos sido amigos desde hace mas de un año, pero nadie insulta a mi esposa, y menos cuando ella ha sido una anfitriona tan agradable."

Nathan se recostó en el sofá donde estaba sentado y miró a Seiya de forma incomoda. "Seiya, he sido manager de celebridades desde que naciste. Te estoy diciendo que las decisiones que estas tomando ahora te costarán millones de dólares."

"¿Millones?" Serena susurró. "Seiya, ¿es eso cierto?" Dijo volteando hacia su esposo.

"Sí lo es. Seiya esta perdiendo ganancias de entradas y mercancía, y lo único que se me ocurre que lo pueda estar deteniendo de avanzar en su carrera eres tú." Nathan dijo, mirando a Serena de forma acusadora.

Serena bajó la cabeza. "Seiya, por favor dime que no estas dejando de lado tus sueños por mi."

Seiya escuchó la tristeza en la voz de Serena y volteó hacia Nathan, se notaba por su mirada que estaba furioso. "Nathan, considérate libre de manejar la carrera de alguna otra persona, estas despedido."

"¿Qué?" Nathan exclamó sorprendido. "¿Despedido?"

"Si. Yo no puedo trabajar con alguien que no me conozca." Seiya dijo con voz firme.

"¿Qué no te conozca?" Nathan preguntó, "Te conozco hace mas de un aóo."

"Aparentemente eso no es suficiente. Si en realidad me conocieras, sabrías que mi familia es mi sueño. Mi esposa y nuestro bebe son todo lo que me importa. Cantar, ser un ídolo, es lo que hago, es un trabajo. Si me conocieras sabrías que eso siempre estará en segundo lugar." Seiya dijo, su voz de dejaba dudas.

Nathan estaba sorprendido. "Seiya lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a las estrellas jóvenes que se cazan y no significa nada, obviamente estaba equivocado. Por favor discúlpame."

Seiya lo miró y suspiró. "Te perdono, pero sigues despedido."

Nathan estaba por protestar, pero Seiya le indicó que guardara silencio. Serena aprovecho esta oportunidad, "Nathan, antes que te vayas, déjame decirte algo. Yo nunca evitaría que mi esposo realizara sus sueños. Quiero que todos se hagan realidad y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a lograrlo."

Nathan se puso de pie y asintió, "Lo siento mucho Serena. Por favor perdona a este viejo por seguir pensando igual después de tantos años. De verdad espero que puedan perdonarme."

Serena caminó hacia él y extendió su mano. "Claro. Siéntete libre de visitarnos cuando quieras."

Nathan aceptó la mano ofrecida. "Tienes un corazón muy generoso." Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió en silencio.

Seiya, que le había seguido hasta la puerta, volteó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la sala, donde Serena recogía los vasos de limonada. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Le susurró al oído, "Lo siento Bombón."

Serena sonrió, disfrutando la sensación de su respiración contra su cuello. "No tienes que disculparte por eso. Pero, ¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?"

Seiya la soltó cuando ella comenzó a voltear. Bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos y asintió. "Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Creo que eso viene con el titulo de esposa."

Serena rió y se dirigió hacia la cocina con los vasos. "Bueno, solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no quieres ir de gira? Y, ¿a quien vas a buscar para que sea tu manager ahora?"

Seiya rio, "Esas son dos preguntas, esposa."

Serena volteó los ojos mientras colocaba los platos en el lavabo y volteaba a verlo. "¿Y? Demándame, nunca fui buena en matemáticas de todas formas."

"Bueno, para la pregunta numero uno. No quiero salir en tour porque aún estás en peligro, y yo estando lejos te dejaría mas vulnerable." Seiya dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"De acuerdo, tengo una idea, ¿y si vamos juntos?" Serena dijo recostándose del mostrador. Tocando su vientre añadió. "No se si pueda en viajes internacionales, pero por los próximos cuatro meses puedo viajar dentro de Japón, eso debe ayudar algo."

Seiya tocó su barbilla pensativo. "¿Qué tal si te prometo pensarlo un poco? Y antes de tomar decisiones como esa debemos consultar con el doctor."

Serena asintió, "De acuerdo. Pero sí me gustaría viajar, mi familia lo hacía poco."

"Entonces, lo consideraré." Seiya dijo sonriéndole. "Y sobre tu segunda pregunta, haré unas cuantas llamadas, veremos que nombres salen a relucir y los entrevistaremos juntos."

"¿Juntos?" Serena preguntó, levantando una ceja ante la declaración de su esposo.

"Si, juntos. Mi manager será parte de mi trabajo, así que ambos tendremos que tratar con él o ella a diario. Quiero saber que estés de acuerdo antes de contratar a alguien." Seiya dijo, acercándose y tomándola en sus brazos.

"Ya veo, quieres que lo apruebe, ¿no?" Serena dijo, sonriendo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Si. Entonces, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?" Seiya preguntó bajando la mirada y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Pensé en caminar un poco por el parque, comer algo en ese restaurant bonito que esta al fondo. Tal vez podríamos pasear un poco en bote por el lago, y ver el atardecer juntos." Seiya dijo, disfrutando como su mirada se iluminaba mientras él hablaba.

"Eso suena maravilloso." Serena dijo emocionada.

"Perfecto. Iré por mi billetera y nos vamos." Seiya besó su frente y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Serena sonrió, lo observaba alejarse mientras pasaba una mano por su vientre, disfrutando saber que Rini crecía en su interior. Caminó hacia el balcón, dejando que el sol la calentara un poco a través de las puertas de cristal. Sabía que aún habían peligros, pero también sabía que ella y Seiya los pasarían juntos. Hoy, disfrutaría ser solo una mujer lo suficientemente afortunada de poder pasar la tarde con el hombre que amaba.

**Secundaria Crossroads.**

Serena miró el edificio frente a ella, no podía sentirse más nerviosa. Ya se había dado cuenta que todos la miraban mientras ella y Seiya caminaban hacia la escuela, se imaginaba que una vez dentro sería peor. Sintió que alguien tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, miró hacia su izquierda y vio a Seiya sonriéndole.

"Vamos Bombón. No queremos comenzar el segundo año llegando tarde." Seiya dijo, sus ojos brillantes.

Serena rio. "Si, si, lo sé." Caminaron hacia la escuela, Serena mirando mal a todas las chicas que miraban a su esposo. "Te miran que si fueras un pedazo de carne, esperando a ser devorado."

Seiya rio entre dientes. "Bombón, ¿estás celosa?"

"¡No!" Serena dijo, separando su mano de la de él y cruzando los brazos. Caminó unos pasos alejándose de él, mientras él tocaba su cabeza considerando todo esto muy divertido.

"Disculpe señora Kou." Seiya dijo bastante alto, causando que todos voltearan a verlos.

Serena volteó y le susurró, "Seiya, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Él le ofreció media sonrisa, "Nada, solo quería decirle a mi ESPOSA que luce excepcionalmente bella esta mañana."

Serena volteó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Eres imposible."

Él se acerco hacia ella y le ofreció una mano. Ella volvió a voltear los ojos logrando que él riera en voz alta. "Quieres decir que soy imposiblemente encantador." Dijo mientras la tocaba con el codo.

"No, eso definitivamente no es lo que quise decir." Serena dijo riendo. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió, "Gracias cariño."

"¿Por?" Seiya dijo, mirando hacia el frente a medida que subían unos escalones.

"Por saber que me sentía nerviosa, y un tanto insegura por regresar a la escuela siendo esposa y estando embarazada, y por asegurarte que todos supieran que la súper popular estrella de pop que tengo por esposo tiene a una esposa que ama mucho." Serena respondió sonriendo.

"¿La tengo?" Seiya dijo bromeando.

Serena levantó la mano y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. "Si, la tienes. ¡Tonto!" Ella aún estaba sonriendo cuando vieron a Amy, Molly y Lita paradas junto al casillero de Serena. Saludó a sus amigas y se separó de Seiya para dirigirse hacia ellas.

"Serena, te tenemos una sorpresa." Molly dijo emocionada mientras abría el casillero de Serena. Estaba decorado con fotografías de Serena con todos sus amigos, Luna y de ella y Seiya en su boda. También había copias de las entradas del último concierto de los Three Lights.

"Chicas, esta precioso. Gracias." Serena dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bueno, pensamos que hoy sería un primer día de clases un poco mas difícil que los anteriores. Amy dijo, colocando una mano en la espalda de su amiga.

Serena asintió, "Lo es. Las personas me están mirando y no es porque tropecé y me caí, es porque estoy grande y gorda y voy a tener un bebe en cinco meses." Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Serena, no dejes que te afecte." Lita dijo, mirando a una estudiante de primer año que no dejaba de mirar a Serena. La chica se alejó, asustada de una Lita mayor y mucho mas alta que ella.

Serena asintió, mirando hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba Seiya, lo vio acercarse a su casillero junto a Taiki. Volteo hacia Molly. "¿Dónde esta Melvin?"

"Bueno, tuvimos otra pelea camino a la escuela esta mañana." Molly dijo, sin mirar a Serena a los ojos.

"Oh no, no otra vez." Serena dijo tocando el brazo de Molly.

"¿Aún discuten por aquello?" Lita preguntó, mirando a Molly de forma que entendiera lo que quería decir.

"Si, cree que me interesa alguien mas porque he estado tan ocupada últimamente." Molly respondió sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente. "Y me molesta tanto cuando hace comentarios como 'Oh vas para donde Raye de nuevo, ¿Qué tan lindo es su hermano mayor?' Incluso si protesto diciendo que eso es ridículo, él no me escucha y solo dice que está bien."

Serena mordió su labio inferior y dijo suavemente, "Tal vez deberías contarle."

Molly sacudió la cabeza. "De ninguna manera. Ya discutimos esto. Tengo que hacer que él entienda de alguna manera."

"Bueno, nosotras te ayudaremos a pensar en algo." Amy agregó.

"Si, algo increíblemente romántico." Serena dijo, decidida, levantando un puño al aire.

Las chicas rieron y se dirigieron hacia el salón principal. Seiya se alejó de su casillero y camino junto a Serena. Se inclinó un poco y susurró a su oído. "¿Por qué levantabas los puños?"

"Luego te cuento." Ella le respondió al entrar al salón. Notó que Melvin estaba sentado en la primera fila. Molly se sentó detrás de él y Serena a su lado.

Seiya tomó el asiento detrás de Serena riendo. "Sentada al frente, no puedo creerlo."

"Si. Sabes que decidí tomar la escuela en serio." Serena dijo volteando a mirarlo.

Él levantó las manos indicando que se daba por vencido. Amy tomó el asiento del otro lado de Melvin y Taiki detrás de ella, mientras Lita se sentaba al otro lado de Serena. Todos hablaban amenamente cuando entró el profesor, les entregó los horarios a cada uno y tomó la asistencia. Aclarándose la garganta logró que todos le prestaran atención. Serena estaba decepcionada de no tener todas las clases con Seiya.

"Bombón, son sólo tres clases." Seiya dijo halando una de sus colas.

"Lo sé, pero esperaba tener todas las clases juntos." Serena respondió poniendo mirada triste.

Taiki se inclinó hacia ellos. "No te preocupes Serena, yo estoy contigo en esas clases, te ayudaré a estudiar y con las tareas."

Ella le mostró su mas brillante sonrisa. "Gracias Taiki."

"No hay problema. Además, como ya no estoy cantando, tengo mas tiempo libre." Taiki dijo pensativamente.

"Hablando de tiempo libre, ¿a cuales club se unirán ustedes?" Molly preguntó.

Todos pensaron por un momento, Lita fue la primera en responder. "Bueno, creo que definitivamente continuaré en los de cocina y jardinería. Creo que además participaré en algunos eventos de atletismo, eso ayudaría con el entrenamiento físico."

Amy se unió a la conversación, "Yo voy al club de computadora y al de ajedrez, también estoy pensando en unirme al equipo de natación."

Taiki se recostó de en su asiento y sonrió, "Bueno, creo que para poder ver a mi novia que estará tan ocupada también me uniré al de computadora y ajedrez, pero iré al club de astronomía en lugar de natación."

Amy volteó y se rió de el. "No te preocupes, aún me verás mientras te esté pateando el trasero durante nuestras practicas por las tardes."

Taiki rió y miró a Serena. "¿Y tú que actividades vas a hacer?"

Serena levantó un dedo. "Primero, me uniré al club de cocina con Lita." Hizo una pausa dramática y levantó un segundo dedo. "Segundo, me quedaré en el club de caricaturas." Se detuvo nuevamente, asegurándose que todos le prestaran atención mientras levantaba otro dedo. "Y, para mi tercera actividad, iré al club de costura."

Seiya sonrió. "Siempre tan dramática, ¿estás segura que no quieres unirte al club de teatro?" Cuando Serena le sacó la lengua, él sólo rió y continuó hablando. "Bueno, yo estaré ocupado con el trabajo, pero planeo seguir con el equipo de futbol americano."

Lita miró a Molly, "Y entonces Mol, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

Molly pensó por un segundo. "Bueno, tal vez me vaya contigo y con Serena al club de cocina, eso suena divertido. Y, me gustaría aprender algo más de computadoras, así que quizás me vaya con Amy y Taiki al club de computadora. Además, estaba hablando con Jamie hace un rato, dijo que tienen una vacante en el equipo de voleibol y que me vio en clases de gimnasia el año pasado, piensa que podría ser muy buena así que lo intentaré."

Amy, Lita y Serena se miraron mutuamente, sus expresiones algo tristes. Seiya levantó la mano y apretó el hombro de Serena, volteó hacia Molly y dijo, "Creo que Mina estaría muy contenta que seas tú la que ocupe su lugar en el equipo de voleibol."

Molly abrió la boca, mortificada. "Oh chicas, no sabía que Mina era la que faltaba."

Lita sacudió las manos. "Esta bien Molly. Seiya tiene razón, eres la persona perfecta para llenar ese vacio."

Taiki sonrió algo divertido, pero luego miró a Melvin que parecía melancólico. "Melvin, has estado muy callado, ¿en cuales clubes vas a participar tú?"

Melvin finalmente volteó en su asiento y miró a Molly antes de dirigir su atención hacia Taiki. "Bueno, aún estoy trabajando para la misma compañía con la cual tuve el trabajo de verano, así que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero quiero unirme al club de química."

Molly sonrió. "Que bien Melvin."

Él asintió y se volteó. La expresión de Molly cambió por completo y todos lo notaron, menos Melvin que se encontraba de espaldas.

**Preparatoria Crossroads.**

Sammy rió mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de la escuela, le sonreía a sus compañeros de equipo, que hablaban sobre lo bien que quedaría el equipo al terminar las pruebas en dos días. Sammy estuvo de acuerdo y se separó se sus amigos para dirigirse a su casillero. Tenía su cabeza metida dentro colocando algunas fotografías cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba. "¿Qué?" dijo sacando la cabeza del casillero.

Hotaru estaba abriendo el casillero junto al suyo. "Dije, hola Sammy." Dijo tímidamente mientras colocaba una fotografía de ella junto a Amara, Michelle y Trista en su casillero.

"Oh, hola." Sammy dijo, colocando una fotografía de él y Seiya luego de un juego de baloncesto.

Hotaru sonrió al ver la foto que él tenia junto a Serena el día de su boda. "Ella lucía muy linda."

"Si, así es." Sammy dijo pensativamente.

"Creo que Seiya la hace lucir aun mas hermosa, de alguna manera." Hotaru dijo calmadamente.

"Eso suena algo raro." Sammy dijo sonriéndole.

"Bueno, supongo que yo soy algo rara." Hotaru respondió sonriendo.

"Sí, lo eres." Respondió una voz aguda desde detrás de ellos.

Voltearon para ver a una linda chica de pelo rubio recogido en una trenza a sus espaldas. "¿Discúlpame?" Hotaru preguntó.

La chica ignoró a Hotaru y le sonrió a Sammy. "Sammy, estoy tan emocionada de tener la primera clase contigo. Espero que tengamos muchísimas clases juntos." Dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Sammy.

Sammy rió entre dientes. "Bueno Allison, supongo que tendremos que ir al salón y ver nuestros horarios."

Allison miro a Hotaru con desdén. "No estabas hablando con esta niña, ¿cierto?"

Sammy se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente, pero antes de poder responder varios de los miembros de su equipo se acercaron y le dieron palmadas en la espalda y los hombros. "¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

Allison les sonrió y miró a Hotaru fijamente. "me estaba dando explicaciones acerca de si estaba o no hablando con esta niñita rara."

Otro de sus compañeros rió. "Sammy, con una perdedora como ella, de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo se te ocurre Allison?"

Agarraron a Sammy y se fueron con él, dejando a una Hotaru sintiéndose humillada y enfadada.

**Secundaria Crossroads – por la tarde**

Serena tarareaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su casillero. Se sentía muy bien por como había transcurrido el día. Recibió unas cuantas miradas más, pero una chica que no conocía en su clase de matemáticas le dijo que no la miraban por estar embarazada, la miraban con envidia porque estaba casada con Seiya Kou. Serena se había sentido mejor después de eso, pero se prometió a si misma no decírselo a Seiya, solo se le iría a la cabeza.

Sonrió mientras ponía los libros que no necesitaba en su casillero. Vió a Seiya acercándose y lo saludó con ambas manos. Él le respondió y aceleró el paso hacia ella. "Hola Bombón. ¿Cómo estuvo tu ultima clase?"

Ella le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. "Estuvo muy bien. Estaba un poco confundida, pero Taiki y el profesor me ayudaron al final y pude entender los problemas."

Él le sonrió. "Me alegro. Y, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Creo que me iré a casa, estoy bastante cansada y hambrienta." Dijo ella bostezando.

Seiya arrugó la frente, preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, solo estoy cansada. Fue un día largo, solo tengo que acostumbrarme." Dijo ella, levantando la mano y pasando sus dedos por su frente. "Deja de preocuparte."

Él tomó su mano y la haló hacia él, inclinándose hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su cara. "Soy tu esposo, siempre me preocuparé por ti porque te amo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quieres que me lleve tu libros a casa?"

"No, está bien. Los llevaré cuando termine la practica." Él respondió mirando sus ojos azules.

"Ok, bueno, entonces me voy a casa cariño." Ella dijo mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse, pero Seiya la abrazó automáticamente.

Aún tenía los libros sostenidos en un brazo y quedaron apretados contra su cuerpo. Él le sonrió pícaramente. "No creas que te escaparás tan fácilmente sin darme un beso."

Ella rió y se paró de puntillas dándole un besito en la mejilla. "Ya, y eso es todo lo que tendrás. Si quieres mas, tendrás que esperar a mas tarde."

Seiya se quejó mientras ella se separaba. "Eres muy cruel."

Serena rió mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las puertas de salida, sacudiendo su mano a sus espaldas. "Nos vemos en casa mas tarde."

Serena no podía dejar de sonreír mientras atravesaba las puertas y bajaba los escalones alejándose de la escuela. Se despidió de algunas personas de sus clases a medida que pasaba cerca de ellos. Tarareaba la canción de cuna de Rini que Seiya había escrito, mientras caminaba por la calle. Pensó en la noche anterior, había estado tan nerviosa por el primer día de clases, Seiya le había preparado algo de te y la abrazó mientras lo tomaba. Rió al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su edificio de apartamento, ahora que comenzaba a sentir el embarazo estaba muy contenta de que Seiya insistiera en un apartamento a solo unas cuadras de la escuela. Le sonrió al portero cuando le abrió la puerta.

"Disculpe señora Kou. ¿Me permite un minuto de su tiempo?" Una voz a sus espaldas le habló.

Serena volteó y aguantó la respiración.

**Kinmoku – Secundaria Heltan**

Mina bostezó y estiró sus brazos cuando la campana indicando el final de clases sonó. Miró a su izquierda donde se encontraba Yaten, recostado en su asiento, completamente aburrido por la lección sobre historia de Kinmoku que habían recibido. Mina rió, "Tu estas aburrido hasta morir y yo nunca había estado mas fascinada."

Yaten le sonrió a la rubia sentada a su lado y se puso de pie. "Si, bueno, ya había escuchado la mayor parte antes, para ti todo es nuevo."

Mina sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al pasillo donde Yaten la esperaba. Él extendió su mano y ella la aceptó, disfrutando la sensación de sus largos dedos alrededor de los de ella. "Bueno, gracias a Dios que ustedes hablan los mismos idiomas en este planeta."

Yaten se inclinó un poco y besó su frente. "Y, ¿hiciste algún amigo nuevo?"

Mina asintió. "Si, conocí muchas personas hoy. Espero que algunos lleguen a ser buenos amigos cuando tengamos tiempo para conocernos mejor."

"Que bueno. Sé lo importante que eran tus amigas para ti cuando estabas en la Tierra." Yaten dijo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

Mina estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien la llamó. "Oye Mina, ¿quieres ir a comer algo al Café de Mulfa?" Una linda chica de pelo castaño dijo mientras se acercaba a Mina.

La sonrisa de Mina se hizo tres veces más grande. "Si Thyme, eso seria maravilloso."

"Excelente. Me alegra no ser la única chica nueva aquí." Thyme dijo sonriendo, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción.

Yaten sonrió cuando las dos chicas se alejaron por el pasillo, su adorada Mina estaba finalmente haciendo nuevos amigos y acostumbrándose a la vida en Kinmoku. Todo estaba como debía ser en su mundo.

**Preparatoria Crossroads**

Sammy pasó su mano por su pelo húmedo haciendo que se pararan las puntas. Estaba exhausto luego de las prácticas y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para ver que le había preparado su mama para cenar. Caminaba por los pasillos vacios cuando escucho a alguien llorar. Siguió el sonido hasta el auditorio. Respiró profundo al ver a Hotaru sentada en la entrada del auditorio con la cabeza entra las manos. "¿Hotaru?" Dijo acercando cuidadosamente.

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. "Aléjate de mi."

Sammy se arrodilló frente a ella. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Hotaru lo miró y limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo húmedo que tenía en las manos. "¿Qué te importa?"

Sammy casi pierde el equilibrio al sentir el odio en su voz. Se puso de pie y bajó la mirada hacia ella. "Solo trataba de ser agradable."

Hotaru se puso de pie de repente. "A bueno, no me di cuenta que estabas tratando algo nuevo." Comenzó a alejarse pero él la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

Cuando ella dio la vuelta sus miradas chocaron, sus ojos azules fijos sobre los violeta de ella, y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo. Sammy logró encontrar las palabras que había olvidado. "Mira Hotaru, si aún estas enfadada por lo de esta mañana, lo siento."

Hotaru liberó su brazo, "¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes?" Su voz elevándose a medida que hablaba. "Dejaste que me humillaran y no dijiste nada. Estabas demasiado preocupado acerca de tu adorada reputación."

Ella óalejarse otra vez, pero esta vez Sammy tomó su mano. "No sé que mas quieres que diga."

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos bien pequeños. "No quiero que digas nada, solo quiero que me dejes en paz."

Retiró su mano y se alejó, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Sammy la llamó. "En realidad lo siento." Volteó para verlo y por un segundo su mirada se suavizó, pero antes de decir algo otra voz interrumpió su conversación.

"Oh Sammy, ¡me esperaste!" Allison gritó saliendo del auditorio corriendo y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Sammy.

La mirada dulce de Hotaru se tornó de acero violeta mientras volteaba y salía de la escuela. Sammy bajó los hombros, no estaba seguro porque le molestaba que Hotaru estuviera molesta con él, pero ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era correr tras ella. En lugar de eso, la observó alejarse, mientras Allison caminaba a su lado.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

quiero disculparme por algunos errores que aparecieron en el capítulo pasado, lo siento, trato de corregirlos todos pero aparentemente se me escaparon algunos.

… no me maten por lo de Thyme, les prometo que hay una razón

… con lo de las escuelas, en mi país no se llaman preparatoria ni secundaria, y por eso a veces me confundo con los términos, primero va la preparatoria y luego la secundaria, ¿cierto? ¿o me equivoco? discúlpenme por adelantado si los he usado mal.

… mi novio me preguntó porque insistimos tanto en juntar a Serena con Seiya cuando ella claramente no siente lo mismo por él que él por ella, me quede anonadada, después de tanto tiempo él aun no comprende que Seiya simplemente nos gusta más, pensé que después de escucharme explicárselo tantas veces ya lo había aceptado, parece que le gusta oírme peleando… lo siento, necesitaba contarlo a personas que me entendieran :D

**Los reviews pendientes:**

*serenalucy: sorry por la tardanza, tuve una semana un poco pesada.

*chikita22bkou: gracias por el comment, y lamento no actualizar el día prometido, espero que hayas logrado descansar algo desde la ultima vez que hablamos, y sorry por el desliz con la diferencia de hora.

*Seiya-Moon: tienes razón, esa parte estuvo bien graciosa.

*Katabrecteri: me alegra que te guste que él la siga molestando con sus bromas, porque eso va a continuar, por mucho mucho tiempo.

*Bansheeyris: felicidades con tu Seiya de la vida real, sé que muchas te están envidiando

*Angel: bienvenida seas, y no te preocupes no dejaré la historia abandonada.

*Sefiro: vete a hacer la tarea! Jajaja, a mi tampoco me gusta Melvin, prefiero a Neflyte para Molly, pero que se le va a hacer, él tiene un propósito en el universo de esta historia, lo prometo… y lamento informarte que el rating de la historia no va a variar nunca, lo siento pero no habrán nada de limones por aquí, tal vez algo más de waff y si tenemos mucha suerte quizás un lime, pero no lemons, decisión de la autora

*serenity2202: guau muchas preguntas, ok #1: tiene unos cuatro meses de embarazo aproximadamente, aunque no es muy especifica la trama, se le esta notando así que son unos cuatro meses; #2: puede ser que sí; #3: lo de Taiki, bueno que te digo? Hasta ahora no; #4 lo de Darien, pasara en algún momento, pero no por ahora; #5 tendrás que seguir leyendo… y gracias por los cumplidos

*smfanatic: muchas gracias

*SerenitySey: si, ahora van a ir apareciendo los guardianes solares, pero son 9 no 8, y lamento que algunos capis sean mas cortos de lo esperado, es que los traduzco capítulo por capítulo

*Kira Masen: sé que mis adelantos tienden a ser algo intrigantes, que te digo? Es a propósito

*fam kou: hola, siento el retraso, pero gracias por leer

*SERESEIYA: aquí lo tienes, no estaba traducido aún

*Serena Princesita Hale: creo que todos la adoramos por testaruda y por cabeza hueca también, jejejeje.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

"Lo sé. Yo también lo sentí, ambas veces." Serena dijo, observando mientras su esposo levantaba una ceja.

"¿Ambas?" Seiya preguntó.

"Si, cada vez que besó mi mano. Sentí la presencia de un fuerte poder dentro de él. ¿Qué crees que sea?" Serena preguntó.

"No lo sé. Las semillas estelares poderosas en humanos regulares son posibles. O, puede que sea más de lo que parece. Aunque, no sentí ningún mal proveniente de él." Seiya dijo mirando su mano una vez más.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sailor M__oon no me pertenece. Esta historia y sus personajes originales son creación de SolarGuardianChick, yo soy solo la traductora. _

_Las traducciones de los nombres están en mi perfil, por si las necesitan_

_**N/A: **SolarGuardianChick les manda abrazos a todas de parte suya, y les agradece el apoyo que le estan brindando a su historia en esta traducción_

**En el final del capitulo anterior:**

"Oh Sammy, ¡me esperaste!" Allison gritó saliendo del auditorio corriendo y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Sammy.

La mirada dulce de Hotaru se tornó de acero violeta mientras volteaba y salía de la escuela. Sammy bajó los hombros, no estaba seguro porque le molestaba que Hotaru estuviera molesta con él, pero ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era correr tras ella. En lugar de eso, la observó alejarse, mientras Allison caminaba a su lado.

**La recepción del edificio de Serena y Seiya**

Serena rió mientras probaba su te y le sonreía a la persona sentada frente a ella. "Lamento haber casi gritado cuando me llamaste hace un rato. Es que me sorprendió tanto ver al famoso ex cantante Scott Hiro hablándome a mi."

Scott rió, su blanca sonrisa brillante en la luz de la tarde. "Estás casada con el joven más popular de todo Japón, ¿y crees que hablar conmigo es algo grande?"

"Eh, ¿hablas de Seiya?" Serena sacudió las manos. "Él es sólo Seiya."

Scott sacudió la cabeza, su pelo rojo, corto y de puntas hacia resaltar sus ojos color turquesa. "Supongo que para la mujer que lo ama, un hombre no es lo que hace, solo es quien es."

Serena sonrió. "Algo así. Yo amo a Seiya, no su carrera."

Scott asintió. "Bueno, por eso es que estoy aquí."

Serena levantó una ceja. "¿Tú también quieres amar a Seiya?"

Scott volvió a reír. "No exactamente, estoy aquí por su carrera."

"Bueno, entonces estas hablando con la Kou equivocada." Serena dijo, tomando otro trago de su te.

"No, de hecho estoy hablando con la persona correcta." Scott dijo sonriendo por encima de su propia taza de te azul con detalles dorados. "Serena, sé por que Seiya despidió a Nathan, y es por eso que estoy aquí."

"¿Para hablar a su favor?" Serena pregunto con cuidado.

"No, vine a pedirle a Seiya el trabajo, me gustaría ser su manager. Pero, primero quiero pedir tu permiso para hablar con él." Scott dijo seriamente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "Scott, te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con las decisiones de Seiya en su carrera."

Scott sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. "En realidad creo que tienes todo que ver con sus decisiones, igual que estoy seguro que él es el centro de las decisiones que tú tomas."

Serena bajo su taza. "Así es."

Scott asintió y se recostó en su silla. "Quiero ser su manager; considero que es importante que las personas escuchen la voz de Seiya, sus canciones y los mensajes que deja en ellas."

Serena asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando él canta siento una calidez, como si su voz llevara consigo la luz del sol."

Scott sonrió, sus ojos verde-azulados brillando. "Si, no podría haberlo dicho de mejor manera."

"Y entonces, ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? ¿Por qué no decirle todas tus buenas cualidades directamente a mi esposo?" Serena dijo, tomando uno de los panecillos que habían colocado frete a ellos en la mesita.

"Porque como ya dije antes, quiero tu permiso, o mas bien tu bendición. Como su manager yo sería parte de las vidas de ustedes y su hijo. Entiendo porque Seiya despidió a Nathan, y te prometo que como su manager, su matrimonio y sus hijos vendrán primero si yo estoy a cargo de su carrera." Scott inclinó un poco su cabeza frente a Serena al terminar de hablar.

Serena sonrió. "Por alguna razón pensé que serías mas prepotente."

Scott rió. "Te aseguro que soy bastante arrogante, pero nunca lo seré contigo Serena. Siempre tendrás mi mayor respeto."

"Bueno Scott, no se porque pero confío en ti. Así que si, tienes mi bendición." Serena dijo sonriendo.

Scott se acercó un poco y tomó su mano. "Gracias." Dijo levantándola hasta sus labios.

"¿Qué estas haciendo con mi esposa?" Una voz fría dijo a sus espaldas.

**Casa de Amara y Michelle**

Hotaru tiró las puertas a medida que caminaba por la casa, haciendo que Trista se pusiera de pie. Michelle soltó su violín y salió a la sala. Amara, que había pasada por la escuela a recogerla, levantó los hombros cuando las otras dos la miraron. Hotaru se dejó caer en un sillón y fijó su mirada en la ventana.

"Este… ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de secundaria?" Trista preguntó suavemente.

"La secundaria es horrible." Hotaru dijo cruzando los brazos.

Michelle miró a Amara de forma cuestionante, Amara suspiró. "Ha estado así desde que subió al auto esta tarde."

Trista se arrodilló frente a la niña de pelo oscuro. "Cariño, ¿no te fue bien en las audiciones para el festival del próximo fin de semana?"

Hotaru miró a Trista con los ojos húmedos. "Oh mama, fue terrible. Todos fueron tan malos conmigo."

Trista miró a las otras dos mujeres alarmada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hotaru. Michelle se acercó a Amara, entristecida por lo molesta que se veía la niña que todas consideraban como una hija. Amara susurró a su oído. "Ahora le vendría muy bien tener una amiga como Rini."

Michelle asintió. "Tal vez debamos llevarla a ver a Serena esta noche. Estar cerca de ella siempre la alegra bastante."

Amara abrazó a Michelle fuertemente. "Hmm, estar cerca de nuestra princesa tiene ese efecto en todas nosotras. La llamaré después de cena."

Michelle se alejó un poco y le sonrió a la rubia de pelo corto. "Entonces, comenzaré la cena."

Amara rió pícaramente mientras observaba a su mejor amiga y amante dirigirse a la cocina. "¿Quieres ayuda?"

Michelle volteó y le sonrió. "Claro, si quieres ponerle algo de picante."

Amara movió la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojada, mientras seguía a Michelle hacia la cocina.

Trista aún abrazaba a Hotaru. "Mi dulce niña, es difícil ser una adolescente, pero las cosas mejoraran, lo prometo."

Hotaru solo sollozó y suprimió un gemido.

**Templo de Raye**

Raye se movía por el templo con su escoba, cantando para sí misma. No podía esperar a que llegaran las chicas, para discutir su día con ellas. Sabía que Serena no iría, lo que la ponía un poco triste, pero cuando habló con Molly ella le había dicho que Serena estaba cansada y se había ido a casa. Raye suspiró preocupada por el estrés que estaba creando este nuevo enemigo sobre su mejor amiga y su bebe.

"No, una cara tan bonita no debería estar arrugada." Se escuchó decir a una voz muy masculina.

"¡Chad!" Raye exclamó, dejando caer la escoba y corriendo hacia él.

Él le sonrió y la levantó en sus brazos. "Te me escapaste al último momento."

Raye rió entre dientes y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de él. "Bueno, imagine que si esperaba a que las fanáticas se fueran me llegaría la hora de irme a dormir."

Él acaricio su largo pelo negro. "Raye, lo siento."

Ella levantó la mirada, confundida. "¿Por qué lo sientes?"

"Por no poder acompañarte a casa hoy, porque estemos siempre rodeados de gente cuando tratamos de estar a solas por un rato." Chad dijo tomándola por la barbilla para poder mirarla bien a los ojos.

Raye sonrió. "Oh tontito, ahora estamos a solas, y eso es lo que importa." Se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

"Raye." Él susurró al separarse de ella.

"¿Eh?" Ella cuestionó suavemente al colocar su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Esto, nosotros dos, es lo mejor que hay." Él dijo y besó su cabeza.

Raye sonrió disfrutando estar con el chico que había encontrado la forma de llegar a su corazón.

**Apartamento de Serena y Seiya.**

Seiya mentalmente le dio permiso a Scott para seguirlo a él y a Serena hacia dentro del apartamento. Serena lo invitó a tomar asiento en la sala. "No te preocupes por él, Scott. Aparentemente tuvo un mal rato en las practicas de hoy."

"¿Practicas?" Scott preguntó.

"Futbol americano." Seiya dijo rudamente, aún estaba molesto por haber encontrado a Scott besando la mano de su esposa. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá opuesto a donde estaba Scott. "Y entonces Scott, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Para pedirte trabajo." Scott dijo, mirando fijamente al joven sentado frente a él.

"¿Trabajo?" Seiya dijo, sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Sí, me gustaría ser tu manager." Scott contesto simplemente

Serena llegó a la sala cargando una bandeja con galletas y te. "Aquí tienen." Se volteó para marcharse.

"Serena, por favor quédate. No sé porque Nathan nunca quiso que estuvieras presente en sus reuniones con Seiya, pero yo personalmente valoro tu opinión, así que por favor quédate." Scott dijo sonriéndole a Serena.

Serena sonrió y se sentó junto a Seiya, que colocó un brazo alrededor de ella. Seiya rió entre dientes. "De acuerdo Scott, bien hecho."

Scott levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Seiya sonrió. "Nathan fue despedido por su falta de respeto ante la importancia de mi familia en mi vida, tú decidiste incluir a mi esposa en el trabajo, muy buena estrategia de parte tuya."

Scott sonrió mientras Serena miraba del uno al otro. "No te equivocas Seiya, pero no es una estrategia. Mantendré la promesa que le hice a Serena de siempre poner a tú familia primero a la hora de tomar decisiones."

Seiya miró fijamente al hombre frente a él. Scott era una leyenda en el mundo de la música, pero hace unos años había dejado de cantar y se había dedicado a la parte administrativa de la música, sorprendiendo a todos al retirarse en su mejor momento. Seiya estaba seguro que Scott sólo tenía veinte y tantos años. Tenía reputación de genio y de ser una buena persona en general y Seiya podía notar que a Serena le agradaba. Así que volteó hacia su esposa. "¿Qué opinas?"

"Creo que Scott merece una oportunidad como manager." Serena dijo mirándolo sinceramente.

Seiya volteó hacia Scott. "De acuerdo, estas contratado." Seiya estiró su brazo y cuando se dieron la mano Seiya sintió algo extraño, similar a lo que había sentido la primera vez que le había dado la mano a Amara en el vestidor de Michelle el año antes, pero no sentía ninguna amenaza por parte de Scott.

Scott se puso de pie. "Bueno, te llamaré mañana Seiya y podemos acordar un momento para juntarnos los tres y preparar un horario de trabajo que nos acomode a todos."

Serena sonrió. "Te acompaño a la puerta Scott."

Él asintió y la siguió, una vez en la puerta tomó su mano. "Serena, cuídate mucho, eres la inspiración de ese hombre. La música que él canta, viene de su corazón, viene de ti." Besó su mano y salió del apartamento, dejando a Serena ligeramente sorprendida por la emoción que sintió en sus palabras.

Volteó y regresó a la sala, donde se encontraba Seiya aún mirando su mano. Serena lo observó mientras examinaba su mano, dándole la vuelta como si buscara algo. Serena caminó hacia él, preocupada. "¿Seiya?"

Él dejó de mirar su mano y volteó la mirada hacia su esposa. "Sentí algo justo ahora, cuando Scott me dio la mano."

"Lo sé. Yo también lo sentí, ambas veces." Serena dijo, observando mientras su esposo levantaba una ceja.

"¿Ambas?" Seiya preguntó.

"Si, cada vez que besó mi mano. Sentí la presencia de un fuerte poder dentro de él. ¿Qué crees que sea?" Serena preguntó.

"No lo sé. Las semillas estelares poderosas en humanos regulares son posibles. O, puede que sea más de lo que parece. Aunque, no sentí ningún mal proveniente de él." Seiya dijo mirando su mano una vez más.

Serena asintió. "Seiya, creo que Scott es un buen hombre. No sé porque nos causa esta sensación, pero no creo que tengamos que nada que temer de parte de él."

"No, estoy de acuerdo. Pero si no mantiene sus labios alejados de la mano de mi esposa, será él el que tenga algo que temer." Seiya dijo en forma de broma, tomo a Serena y la haló hacia él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No seas tonto, solo estaba siendo dulce. No había nada de romántico en sus acciones."

Seiya levantó su barbilla con un dedo. "Lo sé, pero la molestosa que tengo por esposa me dejó pensando en besos durante toda la practica de hoy, así que cuando llego a casa y veo a otro tipo plantando uno en su mano, no puedo evitar ponerme furioso."

"Oh cállate. Sabes que eres el único que tiene permitido besarme." Serena dijo volteando sus ojos al mirarlo.

Él rio y se inclinó un poco para besarla, luego de separase la apretó mas fuerte. "Te amo."

Serena sonrió, disfrutando sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Yo también te amo, pero aún así te toca hacer la cena a ti."

Seiya rió y se separó de ella, siguió riéndose mientras se dirigía a la cocina. "Sí, esa es mi chica, pensando con su estomago."

Serena tocó su vientre redondeado. "Las dos estamos pensando con nuestros estomagas ahora mismo." Lo siguió hacia la cocina y tomó asiento en el desayunador, para observarlo mientras él preparaba la cena. "¿Cómo fueron las practicas?"

Él se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba unas sartenes de su estante. "Fue mejor de lo que pensé, pero después de todo he estado entrenando bastante con las scouts, así que estoy mas en forma ahora de lo que he estado en cualquier otro momento. ¿Vamos a ir al juego de Sammy este sábado?"

Serena asintió. "Si, tenemos entrenamiento el viernes después de clases, y el juego de Sammy es el sábado a la una, creo."

Seiya se detuvo un momento, sacó la cabeza del gabinete donde la tenía y dijo, "¿Vas a estar bien con esa agenda tan ocupada? Estabas bien cansada esta tarde después de clases."

Serena sacudió las manos para que no se preocupara. "Si, si, pero eso fue porque era el primer día y estaba nerviosa y un poco incomoda teniendo que ir a la escuela embarazada y todo eso."

Seiya salió con los ingredientes que había estado buscando y los puso sobre el mostrador. Miró a su esposa, evaluando la situación por un momento. "No te esfuerces, Bombón. No hace mucho que estuviste en el hospital y yo pensando que perdería a mi esposa e hija."

Serena estaba a punto de discutirle por ser sobre protector, pero notó la preocupación genuina y el evidente amor en su expresión y se suavizó un poco. "Seiya, no te preocupes. Me estoy cuidando, y si me siento muy cansada prometo que te lo diré."

Él asintió y continuó preparando la cena, cuando el teléfono sonó. "Hola." Él hizo silencio mientras le respondían. "Si ella esta aquí, Trista." Se acercó y le entregó el teléfono a Serena.

"Hola Trista." Serena dijo al teléfono. "Por supuesto que ustedes cuatro pueden venir. Estamos cenando ahora mismo así que ¿Qué tal a eso de las ocho?" Serena hizo otra pausa, escuchando. "De acuerdo, nos vemos luego."

"¿Qué pasó?" Seiya pregunto al colocar el plato que había preparado en el horno.

"Hotaru tuvo un mal día en la escuela, Trista quiere traerla de visita. Amara y Michelle también vienen." Serena respondió.

Seiya asintió y sirvió dos vasos de limonada, colocando uno frente a ella. "Bueno, siempre y cuando no hagan que mi esposa cansada se quede despierta hasta tarde. Después de todo, comenzaron las clases y sé que ella tiene tareas que hacer."

Serena rió y se paró de la mesa, "Bueno, como falta un rato para que la cena este lista, ¿Qué tal si tomamos nuestros libros de historia y hacemos nuestras lecciones ahora, mientras esperamos?" Cuando Seiya asintió, ella fue a la sala a buscar sus libros. Los tomó y los colocó en la mesa, le sonrió a su esposo mientras él se sentaba frente a ella y abría su libro. Ambos leyeron en silencio por unos veinte minutos, cuando sonó la alarma del horno. Seiya, que había terminado de leer hacia unos minutos, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Serena terminó de leer mientras Seiya colocaba la mesa y cerró el libro colocándolo en la silla vacía junto a ella. "Y entonces, ¿Qué te pareció la lección?"

Seiya se encogió de hombros mientras le servía comida en su plato, entonces rió al verla levantando las cejas ante la pequeña cantidad de comida que él le había servido. "Creo que cuando uno lee historia debe mantener en cuenta que esta contada desde el punto de vista de alguien, no es imparcial."

Serena sacudió la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. "Aun así, encuentro que la historia es fascinante. Desearía saber mas acerca de la historia del sistema solar."

Ambos continuaron discutiendo su lección mientras cenaban. Serena ayudó a Seiya a recoger los platos y lavarlos. Estaba terminando de secar el último vaso cuando tocaron a la puerta. Seiya tomo el vaso de sus manos, así que Serena se dirigió a la puerta para dejar pasar a sus amigas. Sonrió dulcemente al ver a sus cuatro amigas y las invitó a pasar. Las cinco se dirigieron a la sala y tomaron asiento. Seiya se acercó con una bandeja con te y la colocó en la mesa de centro.

Amara se burló, "No sabía que mesero era uno de tus talentos, Seiya." Amara gritó cuando Michelle la golpeó con el codo.

"Pórtate bien." Michelle la regañó.

Seiya rió y le picó un ojo a Michelle. "Vamos Michelle, sabes que estarías preocupada si Amara y yo de repente nos lleváramos bien y pensarías que está enferma." Miró a Serena, quien le indicó el asiento junto a ella. Él negó con la cabeza, "Creo que voy estar en la oficina un rato, trabajar en algo de música y dejarlas a ustedes para que hablen."

Serena sonrió. "Mas vale que escribas un gran éxito acerca de la bella y maravillosa esposa que tienes."

Seiya rió en voz alta y se dirigió hacia el estudio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Trista sonrió al ver la felicidad que Serena mostraba en su expresión. "Si estuvieras mas contenta Princesa, explotarías de la felicidad."

Serena asintió, "Así me siento la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero, ya hablamos suficiente de mi, Hotaru, cuéntame sobre tu primer día secundaria."

Hotaru se hundió en su asiento. "Este… me fue bien."

Amara, Michelle y Trista se miraron mutuamente, Hotaru estaba tratando de hacer que las cosas sonaran mejor de lo que eran por el bien de Serena. Sin embargo, Serena no se lo creyó. "Solamente bien. Wow, debe haber sido bastante malo si sólo te fue bien." Serena dijo sonriéndole a la chica mas joven.

Hotaru suspiró, "Si, fue bastante malo."

"¿Qué pasó?" Serena preguntó, luego de probar su te. Notó que las demás prestaban más atención, así que imaginó que Hotaru no les había explicado nada.

"Bueno, no tengo ningún amigo nuevo y algunos de los chicos se burlaron de mi. Pero eso no fue lo peor." Hotaru dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quería decirle que el problema había sido que Sammy fue malo con ella, justo cuando ella había pensado que podrían ser amigos, pero no lograba decirle a Serena que su hermano menor había sido el problema. Así que conto sólo la mitad de los hechos. "Había una audición para un programa que el club de drama esta organizando, pero no me fue bien."

"Hotaru, no sabía que querías actuar." Serena exclamó.

"No quiero, no en realidad. Sólo pensé que sería divertido y sería una buena forma de conocer gente nueva." Hotaru se encogió de hombros, "Salir de mi caparazón, como Amara y Michelle siempre dicen."

Amara sonrió por encima de su taza de te. "Fue una buena idea. Lamento que no haya resultado de la manera que querías mi pequeña."

Michelle la aduló con la mirada llena de amor. "Puede que no hayas conseguido esta parte, pero habrán otras obras y otras actividades en las que puedes participar para conocer gente."

Hotaru se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Supongo que si."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "Las personas pueden ser crueles, Hotaru. Todo el día me estuvieron mirando mucho y susurrando cosas sobre mi, pero luego descubrí que no todos lo hacían con malas intenciones. Más adelante notarás que algunas de las personas que son malas contigo lo hacen porque están celosas."

"¿Celosas?" Hotaru preguntó, tratando de imaginar a la perfectamente diseñada Allison estando celosa de ella.

"Si, celosa de lo inteligente, dulce y bonita que eres." Serena dijo sonriéndole bien grande a Hotaru.

Hotaru miró al enorme calidez y el amor que su princesa le estaba demostrando y sintió que su ánimo se elevaba. "Gracias Serena, por decir cosas tan dulces."

Serena le picó el ojo. "No tienes que agradecerme por decirte la verdad."

Las cinco se quedaron hablando por un rato, antes que las otras cuatro outer scouts se marcharan. Serena las acompañó a la puerta y luego se dispuso a recoger las tazas de te. Las dejó junto al lavadero y bostezo. Estaba bastante cansada, así que se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el estudio. Podía escuchar a Seiya tarareando algo desde dentro, haciéndola sonreír. Ella amaba el sonido de su voz cuando cantaba. Scott tenía razón, Seiya debía cantarle sus mensajes a este mundo.

"Bombón, ¿te vas a quedar parada ahí espiándome o vas a entrar?" Seiya preguntó.

Ella rio y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Luna y Artemis acostados en un futón en la habitación, ambos escuchando atentamente a Seiya. "Hola, no sabía que ustedes dos estaban en casa."

Luna bostezó y estiró sus patas delanteras. "Llegamos hace un rato, entramos por la ventana."

"¿Por qué?" Serena preguntó.

"Pensaron que podrían aprovecharse para tener algo de tiempo a solas, pero resulta que yo les gané." Seiya dijo, riéndose de los dos felinos.

Artemis arrugó la nariz, "Si, nos sorprendimos al ver a Seiya en nuestro pequeño escondite, pero su música sonaba tan agradable que no nos quejamos."

Seiya le sonrió al gato blanco, y Serena respondió. "Bueno, ¿Qué tal si me llevo a mi esposo a la cama y les dejo el escondite a ustedes?"

Seiya rió y colocó su guitarra a un lado. "De acuerdo, ya voy. No quisiera que mi esposa perdiera horas de sueño y se despertara como una princesa malhumorada en la mañana."

Luna resoplo. "Ella siempre es una princesa malhumorada por las mañanas." Artemis y Seiya rieron entre dientes cuando Serena le mostró su lengua a la gata negra.

Seiya entrecerró la puerta del estudio al salir detrás de Serena, rumbo a su habitación. Tomó sus pijamas del vestidor y se dirigió al baño cuando la voz de Serena lo detuvo. "Seiya, estoy feliz."

Él volteó y miró sus grandes ojos azules, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios porque ese brillo que debía estar siempre en su mirada, estaba ahí. "Sé que lo estás, pero créeme que yo lo estoy mas."

"No es cierto." Serena respondió, sonriendo al pensar en la discusión que causaría, la que estaba segura iba a terminar con un beso.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad.**

El General Kulno miró fijamente a las cuatro personas frente a él. "Ya dejen de hablar disparates y presten atención. Rosemary, un paso al frente." El General Kulno miró de arriba abajo a la chica de corto pelo rosa frente a él. "Rosemary, como Thyme ha fallado miserablemente en su intento de eliminar a la Princesa de la Luna, tú estarás a cargo de esa tarea." Miró a los otros tres presentes, quienes suspiraron; sacudió una mano y ellos desaparecieron.

Rosemary sonrió, sus labios cubiertos de una rosa brillante que hacia juego perfecto con su pelo, haciendo que sus dientes brillaran de forma sorprendente. "No se preocupe General. Pronto daré fin a la vida de esta Princesa de la Luna y le entregaré personalmente ese cristal que busca."

El General Kulno gruñó. "No lo olvides Rosemary, es nuestro Lord quien busca el cristal. Fallar al buscarlo es fallarle a él. Su ira será mucho mayor de lo que jamás podrás imaginar."

La sonrisa alegre de Rosemary se desvaneció mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su expresión al pensar en la ira de su amo dirigida hacia ella. Tartamudeó levemente al responder. "Yo, eh, lo se. Por eso no le fallaré." Rosemary logro sonreír levemente antes de desaparecer.

El General Kulno permaneció observando la habitación vacía por un momento antes de dirigir su atención a la ventana, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Sintió la presencia malvada de su amo y se tiró al suelo de rodillas. "Mi Lord Malice, me siento honrado por su presencia. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?"

Los ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad dejaron escapar una carcajada. "General Kulno, mi más fiel sirviente. Levántate."

El General Kulno se puso de pie pero mantuvo su cabeza inclinada por respeto a su amo. "¿Cómo va su recuperación mi Lord?"

Las palabras de Malice fueron duras. "Frustrantemente lenta. Escapar del quiasma infinito al que me enviaron Helios, Theia y Serenity hace varias vidas atrás me costó la mayor parte de mi esencia vital. Pero la siento regresando lentamente."

El General Kulno habló lentamente. "Mi Lord, por supuesto. Rosemary está en busca del Cristal de Plata para usted. Con su poder increíble usted podrá recuperar sus poderes y controlar este mundo."

Malice rió de forma diabólica desde las sombras entre las que estaba. "Tiene muy poca visión, General. Con el poder que el Cristal de Plata le otorgó a la heredera al Reino de la Luna, puedo controlar el universo."

**

* * *

**

N/A:

gracias a todas por su seguimiento y por aclararme lo de las escuelas… un poquito de picardía por parte de Michelle en este capítulo, para que no vayan a creer que son primas en este mundo ni mucho menos jajajaja

… para las que no estén familiarizadas con el nombre, un futón es la cama de estilo japonés que se ve en la mayoría de los anime o películas con esos temas.

… no me pregunten como entraron Luna y Artemis por la ventana hasta el estudio de Seiya si ellos viven en el último piso, echémosle la culpa a la magia del mundo de SM, por que no tengo una explicación lógica que darles.

… para las que no lo saben, la historia original aún no termina, la autora sigue actualizando periódicamente y sus lectoras seguimos sufriendo cuando se atrasan los capítulos o cuando nos deja queriendo más; en la versión en ingles Rini aún no nace y los actuales habitantes de Kinmoku no saben nada de lo que esta pasando en la Tierra, nada en absoluto; lo lamento, pero yo también estoy sufriendo con querer saber más de lo que va a pasar y la autora no revela muchas cosas para mantener la intriga, he intentado preguntarle directamente por email y nada, así que lamento no poder responder muchas de sus preguntas con respecto a eso.

**Con los reviews:**

*Katabrecteri: espero que algunas de tus preguntas se hayan respondido en este capi, las preguntas sobre Hotaru saldrán a relucir mas adelante, ten paciencia saltamontes.

*Seiya-moon: no te pongas así por Darien, él no merece tu ira, cuida tu corazoncito y no te enojes por gente que no vale la pena, como el susodicho dizque príncipe de la tierra.

*Paolac78: gracias y dile a tu novio que tampoco se meta en esto, que ninguna vamos a dejar de estar enamoradas de Seiya por que ellos quieran.

*Kira Masen: lamento advertirte que la relación Melvin-Molly va a pasar por momentos difíciles en los próximos capítulos, pero prometo que saldrán bien al final.

*Sefiro: no creo que Melvin sea de los que se ponen lentes de contacto, aunque no seria mala idea; WAFF es "Warm and Fuzzy Feeling", son las escenas que cuando las leemos nos hacen decir 'aaaaaaaaaa' y a veces dan ganas de llorar; y no sé si viene algún lime, tengo esperanzas que así sea pero en la historia original todavía no han hecho nada ellos dos, aparentemente están esperando a que Rini nazca; y el menso de Darien sí sigue estudiando, imagino que lo hará hasta que suba al trono con Kakyuu.

*Angel: de nada; Darien se va a enterar pero no sé como, aún no sucede en la historia en inglés, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos planetas sabe nada de lo que sucede en el otro, pero supuestamente se van a enterar cuando se arme el lio grande.

*Chikita22bkou: el horario de mi país es una hora más que en NY, excepto ahora que ustedes están en daylight savig time, ahora tenemos la misma hora porque nosotros no tenemos horario de verano diferente, so… hay como tres/cuatro horas entre tú y yo, creo que por eso no coincidimos mas en el msn.

*Sereseiya: él lo sabe, ese es el problema, está un poco celoso de toda la atención que le presto a este fic.

*Serenalucy: felicidades con tu bebe, ojala y no nazca con la cabezota de Rini… ni con el pelo rosa y el peinado extraño, jajajaja

*Serena Princesita Hale: como le dije a Kira Masen, su relación va a pasar por malos momentos en los siguientes capis, pero todo resultará al final, y Sammy se dará cuenta de sus errores mas adelante.

*Cyratan23: gracias y bienvenida.

*Athenn: bienvenida seas, cuando comencé a leer la historia en inglés también lo hice todos las capítulos juntos hasta alcanzarla y en ese entonces habían como 26, así que te comprendo; yo también lloré con la despedida, cuando la leí, cuando la traduje y cuando la revisé antes de publicarla; y gracias por la explicación sobre el sistema educacional de Japón, muy interesante.

*Serenity2202: puedes estar segura que Sammy recapacitara y lo siento pero no puedo decirte quien será o no el guardián de Seiya, aunque eres libre de especular lo que quieras.

*smfanatic: pensaba subir este capi ayer, pero se me complico la noche, asi que lo subo ahora que regreso del trabajo; y tienes razón nunca nos entienden por completo.

**El próximo capitulo:**

Luna caminaba de un lado a otro, susurrando cosas para si misma. Finalmente Artemis aclaro su garganta y ella se detuvo. "Lo siento, pero estas son malas noticias."

Artemis asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun no sabemos si estos ataques están en verdad relacionados de alguna manera con Malice y sus seguidores."

Raye sacudió la cabeza. "No Artemis. Creo que ahora mismo seria tener demasiadas esperanzas creer que estos ataques a los estudiantes de la Secundaria y la Preparatoria Crossroads, no estén relacionados con la amenaza contra Serena."


	25. Chapter 25

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy __traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil por si la necesitan._

**N/A: **no me odien por favor, sé que me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, une mes y cuatro días para ser exactos, pero no ha sido nada fácil para mi este ultimo mes. No las voy a aburrir dándoles las excusas de mi vida personal, pero sepan que he estado muy preocupada por no poder actualizar antes. Espero les guste este capítulo.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

El General Kulno hablóo lentamente. "Mi Lord, por supuesto. Rosemary está en busca del Cristal de Plata para usted. Con su poder increíble usted podrá recuperar sus poderes y controlar este mundo."

Malice rió de forma diabólica desde las sombras entre las que estaba. "Tiene muy poca visión, General. Con el poder que el Cristal de Plata le otorgó a la heredera al Reino de la Luna, puedo controlar el universo."

**Estudio de ****música Bashinto, dos semanas después**

"Ambos lo están haciendo muy bien." Scott dijo por el micrófono del cuarto de controles, mientras observaba a Seiya y a Michelle practicando el dueto que tocarían en el primer concierto de Seiya como solista. Scott y Seiya habían estado hablando en el departamento de Seiya unas noches antes, cuando Serena había dicho que le gustaría que se hiciera un dueto con Michelle porque no había podido asistir al concierto del año anterior. Scott dijo que sería una brillante idea, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

Michelle y Seiya terminaron la canción en la que habían estado trabajando y Seiya volteó hacia ella mientras tomaba un poco de agua. "Gracias Michelle, en verdad aprecio que aceptaras tocar conmigo."

Michelle rió entre dientes. "No es problema. De hecho me conviene a mi también."

Seiya sonrió, "Apuesto a que Amara no estuvo de acuerdo."

Michelle sonrió mientras terminaba de tomar su agua. "Si, yo diría que estar en desacuerdo fue poco."

Scott abrió la puerta y entró con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. "Estuvo muy bien chicos. Lo están haciendo muy bien, esta canción va a ser un gran éxito. Creo que para la fecha del concierto en dos semanas estará perfecta.

Michelle asintió, "Bueno, hagámoslo una vez mas antes de terminar por hoy."

Seiya miró el reloj que Serena le había regalado para su último cumpleaños. "Si, se esta haciendo tarde. Serena debe estar terminando sus estudios con Taiki y Amy. Le dije que haríamos nuestra tarea de historia juntos."

Scott asintió. "De acuerdo, hagámoslo. Denme un minuto para preparar todo en la cabina." Se dirigió a la sala de controles, cerrando la puerta al salir. Lo vieron entrar y tomar asiento, colocándose los audífonos. "Ya esta, desde el principio una vez más."

Ambos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y finalmente Seiya comenzó a cantar. Scott tarareaba en la cabina, impresionado por los dos músicos que observaba, cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Trista entró. Scott volteó y miró a la mujer alta de pelo oscuro un poco molesto. "Mire señora, no se permiten fanáticas en el estudio de grabación."

Trista se sintió insultada por su insinuación. "Disculpe, ¿acaso luzco como una fanática?"

Scott pasó una mano por su pelo rojo y la miró de pies a cabeza, tomando su tiempo. "No, pero si luces muy bien."

Trista resopló molesta. "Vine a ver a Michelle."

Scott sonrió ante su obvio disgusto. "Si, bueno, ella está ocupada. Tendrás que esperar en la recepción de abajo."

"¿Qué?" Trista exclamó. "Yo vivo con ella, no soy una fanática."

La sonrisa de Scott se hizo mucho mayor. "Oh, ¿así que no eres fan de tu compañera? Le dolerá saber eso."

Trista se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. "Mire, no sé que le hace pensar a un estúpido arrogante como usted que me puede hablar así, pero no me gusta. Nunca dije que no me gustara la música de Michelle, ella es brillante." Trista hizo una pausa para mirar brevemente a su amiga, que tocaba su violín emocionada. Volteó para seguir sus insultos hacia Scott pero este se había colocado los audífonos. Quejándose, buscó a su alrededor y vio una silla en una esquina, tomó asiento y miró fijamente la parte trasera de la cabeza de Scott. Lo observaba mientras trabajaba, sus manos volando sobre los controles mientras los ajustaba.

Scott notaba que la mujer lo miraba fijamente, o mejor dicho, le lanzaba rayos por los ojos. Sabía que había sido algo cruel, pero odiaba que invadieran su estudio. Le había pedido a Seiya que no trajera a Serena, quien le había rogado venir. La familia y los amigos eran solo una distracción, causando que una hora de grabación de estudio se convirtiera en tres. Volteó y le sonrió la linda chica de cabellos verdes, haciendo que ella levantara la nariz. Él rió entre dientes, disfrutando ver el brillo en sus ojos rojos.

Michelle y Seiya terminaron la canción y entraron a la sala de controles. Michelle sonrió cuando Trista se puso de pie. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Hola Trista." Seiya dijo, saludando antes de voltear hacia Scott. "Bien, ¿y qué te parece?"

"Creo que es muy bonita, pero tiene problemas de personalidad." Scott dijo, bostezando y estirándose en su silla.

"¿Qué?" Trista exclamó furiosa."

Michelle rió levemente cubriendo su boca, mientras Seiya se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, "Me refería a la canción."

"Oh, suena muy bien. Seguiremos practicando ínter diario hasta el día del concierto." Scott dijo sonriéndole a Seiya y Michelle.

Las manos de Trista estaban hechas puños a su lado, "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

Scott la miró confundido. "Si, ¿que mas les tengo que decir?"

"No, quise decir que me debes una disculpa." Trista dijo, sus hombros temblando ligeramente al contener su ira.

Scott puso las cosas peores al levantar lo hombros sonriendo. "Disculparme, ¿Por qué? Un hombre no tiene que disculparse por decir lo que ve."

"Entonces debes estar ciego." Trista le gritó.

Scott se levantó de su silla y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Trista. A pesar de ser una mujer alta, Scott le ganaba con al menos unas seis pulgadas. Bajó la mirada hacia ella y se aseguró de sonreírle de la forma más arrogante posible. "No, lo dudo, recién me examinaron la vista. Además, dije que eras muy linda, lo malo es que la personalidad no le va al cuerpo." Trista levantó la mano para golpearlo, pero él la agarró en el aire por la muñeca. "Calma, calma, señorita… no se cual es su apellido."

"Meioh." Trista dijo con los dientes apretados, sus ojos rojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras liberaba su mano del agarre en que la tenía. Volteó hacia Michelle, "¿Estas lista para irte? No quiero durar ni un segundo mas junto a este tipo."

Michelle asintió, no estaba segura si debía parecerle divertido el efecto que Scott tenia sobre su amiga o si debía unirse a ella en su molestia ante la arrogancia de él. Siguió a Trista hacia la salida. "Espera Trista, voy en seguida. Nos vemos el jueves chicos."

Scott asintió, "Adiós Michelle. Adiós señorita Meioh, espero que tenga un buen resto del día."

Trista no respondió, en lugar de eso levantó la nariz y siguió caminando. Seiya volteó hacia Scott. "Scott, pórtate bien. Esas dos son muy amigas de mi esposa y mía."

Scott se encogió de hombros, "Lo siento. ¿Ya te vas a casa?"

Seiya asintió. "Sí, se esta haciendo tarde y tengo hambre."

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana luego de tus practicas, para la nueva canción del álbum."

"De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que el viernes no vamos a trabajar porque tengo un juego, y luego voy con Serena a ver la nueva película al cine." Seiya dijo bostezando mientras tomaba su bulto. "Buenas noches Scott."

"Buenas noches Seiya." Scott dijo, se sentó nuevamente frente a los controles. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se colocó los audífonos y escuchó una vez más la hermosa canción de Seiya y Michelle. Aun podía ver los ojos rojos de Trista brillando en su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad – en el templo de Raye**

Luna caminaba de un lado a otro, susurrando cosas para si misma. Finalmente Artemio aclaro su garganta y ella se detuvo. "Lo siento, pero estas noticias no son nada bunas."

Artemis asintió, "Estoy de acuerdo, pero aún no sabemos si estos ataques están relacionados con Malice y sus secuaces."

Raye sacudió la cabeza. "No Artemis, creo que a esta altura sería demasiada coincidencia que ataques contra los estudiantes de la Secundaria y la Preparatoria Crossroads no estén relacionados con la amenaza contra Serena."

Lita suspiró dejándose caer sobre uno de los almohadones alrededor de la mesa de Raye. "Dicen que los cinco estudiantes que han sido atacados estaban delirando, diciendo cosas son sentido."

Molly, que había estado pasando las páginas de un periódico, miró a sus amigas. "Esto tiene que terminar ya; de acuerdo con el periódico los ataques han sido cada vez peores."

Amy entróen ese momento. "Hola chicos, siento llegar tarde. ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Dónde esta Serena?" Preguntó Raye.

"Estaba muy cansada, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando terminamos de estudiar. Le dije que se fuera a casa y que hablaríamos con ella mañana después de clases cuando no tuviera que preocuparse de dos exámenes." Amy dijo, tomando el asiento vació junto a Lita.

Luna asintió. "Buena decisión. Ella aún se esta tratando de acostumbrar a este nuevo horario de escuela, clubes, tareas y encima de eso estar embarazada."

Molly arrugó la frente. "Si, no hay necesidad de preocuparla con esto hasta que sea absolutamente necesario."

Artemis estuvo de acuerdo. "Tienes razón Molly. Entonces, ¿Cómo encontraremos a esta nueva amenaza para destruirla?"

Amy tomó el periódico de las manos de Molly y leyó rápidamente. "El atacante ha ido tras estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria. Debemos informarle a Hotaru para que este pendiente de cualquier estudiante sospechoso en la escuela. Raye, aún no han atacado tu escuela, pero eso no significa que no lo harán, ten cuidado. Y, el resto de nosotros vigilaremos Crossroads y a Serena durante las horas de clases."

Raye bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, su expresión muy seria. "Talvez yo debería trasferirme a Crossroads, así podría ayudar a cuidarla durante el día."

Lita sacudió la cabeza, "Serena nunca te dejaría. Ella sabe cuanto quieres tu escuela y a tus amigos de allá."

Molly asintió. "Si, ella se molestaría bastante. Además, Seiya y Taiki también están ahí."

La mirada de Raye se dirigió brevemente hacia el salón donde se encontraban los fuegos ceremoniales cuando Molly mencionó a Seiya, la imagen del Príncipe Hyperion clara en su mente. "Si, eso es un buen punto."

Amy tocó sus dedos contra la mesa. "Lo que me preocupa es que Hotaru esté sola en la escuela, sin ninguna de nosotras."

Luna movió la cabeza. "Si, creo que hablaré con Trista para que tome el trabajo de enfermera en la secundaria. Tienen la posición disponible y no han encontrado un buen candidato."

Artemis ronroneó mientras Molly lo acariciaba. "Eso suena como un buen plan."

"¿Alguna de ustedes ha hablado con Hotaru últimamente?" Luna preguntó.

Todas sacudieron las cabezas, Lita habló. "No, pero hablé con Amara ayer, cuando pasé por la casa a llevar una receta que Michelle quería. Me dijo que Hotaru aún estaba bien disgustada con la escuela, aparentemente hay un grupo de niños que la molestan constantemente."

Raye suspiró. "Es una pena que Rini no este aquí con ella."

Molly lucía confundida. "¿Rini? Ese va a ser el nombre de la bebe de Serena."

Amy asintió. "Si. Raye, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de te mientras le contamos a Molly sobre Rini?"

Raye sonrió. "Buena idea, ¿Lita me ayudas a prepararlo?"

"Claro." Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón.

Luna se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, para levantar la mirada hacia la luna. "Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este nuevo enemigo."

Artemis se acercó a ella. "Lo sé, yo también. Pero, sin importar quien sea o cual sea su plan, los venceremos y protegeremos a nuestra princesa."

Luna asintió y se recostó un poco de Artemis, ambos miraron hacia la luna, disfrutando su suave brillo.

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya**

"Serena, ya llegue." Seiya gritó una vez dentro y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrando a Serena sentada a la mesa con su libro de historia abierto. Seiya no pudo evitar reírse. "Esto si que es algo que nunca hubiera creído que vería hace unos meses."

Serena levantó la mirada y le sacó la lengua. "¿Cómo estuvo tu ensayo con Michelle?"

Seiya dejó caer su bulto y tomó asiento. "Nos fue muy bien, ella es en verdad muy talentosa."

"No trataste de ayudarla a cambiarse de nuevo, ¿o si?" Serena preguntó, en broma.

Seiya se sonrojó. "¡Serena!"

Ella rió en voz alta y se puso de pie. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si, estoy que me muero. ¿Ya comiste?" Seiya preguntó mientras su estomago gruñía.

"Si, lo siento. No pude esperar, estaba que me moría hace una hora, pero te preparé un plato. Déjame calentarlo en el microondas." Respondió ella mientras abría el refrigerador.

Seiya observaba a su esposa moverse en la cocina, su largo pelo rubio se movía mientras le preparaba la cena. Volteó un segundo y le sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando. Él aclaro su garganta, que de alguna manera se había cerrado de tantas emociones. "Vaya, debiste ver a Trista y a Scott."

"¿Eh?" Serena preguntó al acercarse a él con un vaso de leche. "¿Qué paso?"

"Digamos que cuando ellos dos estaban discutiendo la habitación estaba completamente llena de electricidad." Seiya dijo tomando el vaso.

Serena se rió mientras retiraba la cena de su esposo del pequeño horno. "Bueno, talvez esos dos comiencen a salir juntos. Sería bueno que Trista conozca a alguien especial. Ella sirvió como la guardiana del tiempo por demasiado tiempo, y estuvo sola todo ese tiempo. No es bueno para nadie estar solo."

Seiya asintió mientras Serena colocaba su cena frente a él y tomaba el asiento del otro lado. "Esto luce delicioso cariño."

"Gracias." Respondió ella, tomando su cuaderno de su bulto.

"Aunque no creo que Trista quiera salir con Scott. Estaba bien molesta." Seiya dijo, al tragar el primer bocado de su cena.

"¿Tan malo fue?" Serena le preguntó, mientras subrayaba algo en su libro de historia.

"Si, Trista trató de darle una cachetada."

"Bueno, eso no significa nada. En mas de una ocasión yo tuve ganas de golpearte, y terminamos felizmente casados el uno con el otro." Serena respondió, levantando la mirada para sonreírle.

Seiya rió. "Buen punto esposa. Pero, toda tu ira era completamente falsa, solo tratabas de esconder lo mucho que yo te gustaba."

Serena volteó los ojos. "No puedo creer que me haya casado con alguien con un ego tan grande."

Seiya sonrió. "Me amas, con todo y ego."

Serena rió. "Ya sabes lo que dicen: no puedes escoger de quien te enamoras."

Seiya volvió a reír. "Touché esposa." Continuó comiendo su cena hasta notar que Serena tocaba su libro nerviosamente con el marcador que tenía en la mano. La observó por unos momentos más antes de preguntar. "¿Qué te molesta, esposa?"

"Estos ataques que han estado ocurriendo. Cuando fui a casa de Taiki hoy, entré justo cuando él y Amy hablaban sobre eso, cuando se dieron cuenta que había llegado cambiaron el tema." Serena dijo, sus puños apretados al recordarlo.

Seiya se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, él y Taiki habían hablado sobre eso al final del día luego de su práctica de fútbol americano. "Creo que solo tratan de evitar que te preocupes, pero si, yo también estuve pensando en eso. De hecho, Taiki se acercó a mí después de clases para contarme sus preocupaciones. Le pedí que no te dijera nada hasta que supiéramos mas."

Serena golpeó la mesa con su puño. "Seiya, que hablamos acerca de ocultarnos las cosas. Si estoy en peligro o si otros están en peligro por mi, quiero saberlo."

Seiya bajó la cabeza, no quería pelear con ella. "Tienes razón. Pero no te hemos ocultado nada Serena. Hasta donde sé, nadie tiene mas información que lo que está en los periódicos." Tomó su tenedor y tocó la comida en el plato, moviéndola de un lado a otro. "Lo siento."

Serena bajó la cabeza. "Yo también lo siento. No debí haberte gritado. Si yo pensara que tú estuvieras en peligro no puedo decir que te lo contaría inmediatamente. Supongo que ninguno de los dos puede evitar querer proteger al otro."

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo suavemente. Seiya tomó su mano por encima de la mesa. "Averiguaremos lo que está pasando, te lo prometo."

Serena asintió y apretó su mano. "Lo sé. Ahora termina de comer y ayúdame con esta tarea de historia."

Seiya rió ante la orden recibida, pero la conversación sobre los ataques a jóvenes de su comunidad lo tenía intranquilo. Observó mientras Serena acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre mientras subrayaba algo en el libro. Apretó el puño alrededor del tenedor en sus manos; tenían que descubrir quien era esta amenaza, Serena estaba demasiado vulnerable en su condición actual para ser atrapada en un ataque sorpresa.

**Unas horas mas tarde, fuera de los Laboratorios de Investigación Han**

Molly esperaba impaciente a la entrada del enorme edificio de siete plantas a que Melvin saliera. Estaba muy nerviosa, él había estado muy molesto últimamente. Ella no estaba siquiera segura si él estaría feliz de verla o no. Lo vio salir por la puerta giratoria y se acercó. "Melvin."

Él volteó hacia ella y al verla empujó sus lentes sobre su nariz. "Oh, hola Molly." Esperó hasta que ella estuviera a su lado para comenzar a caminar antes de hablar. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ella respondió nerviosamente. "Bueno, has estado tan molesto últimamente que pensé en venir para que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntos. Esperaba que al terminar de trabajar por el día de hoy, fuéramos a tomarnos unas malteadas."

Él volteo hacia ella y suspiró. "Molly, es que no entiendo lo que esta pasando con nosotros. Antes hacíamos todo juntos y compartíamos todo, y ahora es como si existiera un enorme abismo entre los dos. Siempre estas ocupada, y cuando te pregunto que haces, nunca me dices algo específico."

Molly bajó la cabeza, herida por la verdad de sus palabras. "Lo sé, pero no te estoy evitando. Melvin, te amo, deberías saber eso. Hemos estado juntos por mas de dos años."

"Talvez ese es el problema. Te has cansado de mi, pero porque te importo no quieres herirme terminando conmigo."

Molly sacudió la cabeza. "No Melvin, no es así en lo absoluto."

Melvin se encogió de hombros. "Mira a Serena y Darien. Ellos estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo y ahora ella esta casada con otro hombre, con quien obviamente está mucho más feliz de lo que jamás fue con Darien. Talvez yo debería ser el que termine contigo, y dejarte libre como Darien lo hizo con Serena."

Molly comenzó a llorar. "Melvin ya basta. Eso es ridículo. No quiero a nadie mas que a ti."

Melvin dejó de caminar y volteó hacia ella. Suavemente colocó sus manos en sus hombros. "Molly lo siento, no llores."

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente. "Melvin, es que no entiendes que te amo. Eres el único chico que quiero a mi lado, ahora y por siempre."

Él acaricio su cabello. "De acuerdo, no hablaremos más de eso."

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió. "Está bien. Ya no más, nunca mas."

Caminaron por la calle en dirección al salón de video juegos a tomar sus malteadas, tomados de las manos. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el otro que ninguno notó a las dos personas que salieron de las sombras del callejón cercano.

"Si Rosemary, esa es la scout que estaba con la Princesa de la Luna ese día en el parque cuando Thyme obtuvo el mechón de pelo." El General Kulno confirmo.

Rosemary asintió. "Entonces déjemelo a mi. Encontraré la forma de usarla para encontrar a la Princesa y su Cristal."

El General Kulno gruñó. "Ya era hora. Has desperdiciado dos semanas sin conseguir ningún resultado." Al decir esto desapareció en la oscuridad, Rosemary le sacó la lengua al espacio vacío frente a ella.

Miró hacia la calle por donde Melvin y Molly habían ido. "Si, esta Molly será muy útil, y talvez también lo sea ese lindo novio que tiene." Con un movimiento de su mano, Rosemary desapareció, dejando atrás a un gato callejero que maulló confundido.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Una vez mas les pido disculpas por el retraso, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo entre un capitulo y otro, gracias por su paciencia.

… Lo lamento chicas pero no puedo revelarles quienes son los Guardianes Solares, no puedo revelar esa información, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo… quiero, pero no puedo, tendrán que esperar a que vayan apareciendo uno a uno… lo que si puedo decirles, es que no se lo van a ver venir, muajajajajaja…

… a los que dejan comentarios anónimos, como las actualizaciones se han vuelto sumamente irregulares, si les interesa saber cuando estén los capítulos nuevos, déjenme su mail para avisarles, recuerden dejarlo con espacios para que no se los rechace la pagina (ejemplo hotmail. com)

**Los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

*SERESEIYA: gracias por tu apoyo

*Katabrecteri: gracias por tu apoyo, lamento no poder responder esas preguntas, pero recuerda que esta historia es supuestamente interminable, así que tendremos cuento para largo; y hasta ahora van exactamente 40 cap y no, Rini aun no nace

*Angel: dejarlos queriendo mas es parte de la emoción… cuando comencé a traducir actualizaba una vez a la semana, pero se me ha ido complicando la vida y las actualizaciones ya no son regulares, lo siento… déjame tu mail para avisarte cuando este el nuevo

*Seiya-Moon: calma, calma… lamento decepcionarte, pero Darien no va a sufrir, en esta historia aparentemente todos serán felices, excepto los malos claro está.

*Kira Masen: no te preocupes, que todo tiene una razón de ser, aunque no la sepamos y veras como salen bien de todos los problemas que la autora quiera mandarles.

*Serena Princesita Hale: estoy de acuerdo, Scott sabe hacer bien las cosas, y creo que Serena le hubiera hecho toda una escena a Sammy de saber como se portó.

*Chikita22bkou: a ti tengo que agradecerte que me atacaras para actualizar, admito que cada vez que me conectaba y te veía, aunque no me hablaras, me daba vergüenza y me ponía a escribir un poquito mas, si no hubiera sido por eso talvez no estuviera publicándolo hoy.

*Athenn: gracias por tu apoyo, y pronto sabremos de Mina nuevamente.

*Serenalucy: siento la tardanza, tratare de no retrasarme tanto para el próximo capítulo, ¿quieres que te avise cuando este el próximo? ya tengo tu mail de todas formas.

*SerenitySey: no te preocupes por Hotaru, ella va a ser bien feliz próximamente.

*Sefiro: estoy de acuerdo contigo… Darien ES un menso.

*smfanatic: gracias por tu apoyo y tus buenos deseos para mi compu, sí estuvo malita de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía todo (lo poco que era) guardado en otro disco duro, así que no paso nada grave; aunque creo que nunca volverá a ser la misma de antes, al menos funciona.

**En el ****próximo capitulo:**

"… Sage, que te trae por aquí, ya que no puedo persuadirte para que comas con nosotros." Mina dijo, recostada sobre la barra de desayunos de la cocina.

"Bueno, tengo buenas noticias." Sage dijo, sonriéndole a ambos. Cuando ellos levantaron sus cejas, ella continúo. "Creo que he ubicado una Starlight."


	26. Chapter 26

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Miró hacia la calle por donde Melvin y Molly habían ido. "Si, esta Molly será muy útil, y talvez también lo sea ese lindo novio que tiene." Con un movimiento de su mano, Rosemary desapareció, dejando atrás a un gato callejero que maulló confundido.

**Preparatoria Crossroads, al día siguiente.**

Molly y Melvin entraron al salón principal tomados de las manos, sonriendo y bromeando. Serena volteó hacia Seiya. "Parece que las cosas mejoraron entre ellos dos."

Él asintió. "Oigan ustedes dos, parecen muy felices esta mañana."

Ambos sonrieron y Melvin contestó. "Bueno, después de todo hoy es miércoles, estamos a mitad de semana."

Serena arqueó las cejas mirando a Molly, "¿Y qué va a pasar cuando termine la semana?"

Molly rió levemente. "Melvin me va a llevar a ver una obra de teatro el viernes por la noche, al terminar su trabajo."

Serena les sonrió y volteó a ver a Amy y Taiki que justo entraban, seguidos por Lita. "Hola chicos, ¿supieron que Melvin y Molly van juntos al teatro este fin de semana?"

"Excelente." Lita exclamó, "Suena muy divertido."

Molly asintió. "Estoy muy emocionada."

Antes que alguien mas hablara, la profesora intervino anunciando la llegada de una nueva estudiante. "Chicos ella es Rose. Es nueva en la escuela, démosle la bienvenida."

Todos miraron al frente de la clase para ver a una linda chica de pelo rosa, sonriendo tímidamente. Tomó el asiento disponible detrás de Lita, la cual se dio la vuelta para saludarla. "Hola Rose, soy Lita."

"Gusto en conocerte. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene clases de química en el próximo periodo?" Rose preguntó dulcemente.

"Yo." Respondió Melvin.

"¿Podríamos caminar juntos a la clase? Así no me pierdo." Rose le pregunto, picándole un ojo.

Melvin sonrió bien grande. "Seguro. No hay problema."

Molly la miró fijamente, le irritaba que esta chica coqueteara con su novio tan descaradamente. Aclarando su garganta preguntó, "Y, ¿de que escuela vienes Rose?"

La mirada de Rose mostró ira por sólo un segundo, pero Molly lo notó. Respondió en un tono dulce que escondía perfectamente su molestia. "De ninguna en particular. Vengo de una familia militar, así que viajamos mucho."

Melvin la miró con simpatía. "Debe ser difícil."

Rose dejó que su mirada se llenara de tristeza, "Es un poco difícil. Nunca permanecemos suficiente tiempo en el mismo sitio como para hacer amigos."

Serena se sintió mal por la chica. "Bueno, talvez nosotros podamos ser tus amigos."

Rose le sonrió. "Eso sería perfecto." Al decir esto volteó hacia Melvin y le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

Molly cruzó los brazos, había algo de Rose que no le gustaba pero obviamente los demás no estaban de acuerdo, porque todos sus amigos estaban vueltos locos con ella. Sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de las clases. Molly dejo caer los hombros al ver como Rose entrelazaba su brazo con el de Melvin mientras caminaban hacia su clase de química. Seiya la tocó por la espalda. "No te preocupes, él solo esta siendo agradable con ella."

Ella suspiró. "Si, lo sé, supongo."

Seiya sonrió y avanzó rápidamente para alcanzar a Serena. Molly volteó la mirada hacia Melvin y Rose quienes reían animadamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto y no podía pasarlo por alto.

**Secundaria Crossroads.**

Hotaru metió sus libros en el casillero lo más rápido posible; había estado tratando de entrar y salir de prisa en las últimas semanas desde el comienzo de clases, para así evitar encontrarse con Sammy, o con Allison que parecía estar siempre pegada a él. Acababa de meter el último libro cuando una voz familiar le dijo, "¿Te vas a quedar enfadada conmigo para siempre?"

Ella suspiró y metió el libro en su bulto. "No estoy enfadada contigo Sammy."

Él se recostó de los casilleros y bajó la mirada hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿Por qué me estás evitando?"

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, testaruda como siempre. "Por si no lo sabes, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. He estado ocupada con las clases y demás cosas."

Ahora era su turno de suspirar. "Si claro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que lo siento?"

Hotaru estaba a punto de responder cuando Allison apareció abrazando a Sammy. "Hola estrella de fútbol. ¿Ya sabías que Kyle Avito se transfiere a esta escuela?"

Sammy se separó de ella. "Si, lo sé. Debe llegar en cualquier momento, el entrenador me pidió que lo guiara un poco."

"¿Quién es Kyle Avito?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"No me sorprende para nada que no lo sepas. Él es nada más que el mejor portero de fútbol de secundaria en todo Japón. Y además es muy buen jugador de baloncesto." Allison le respondió arrogantemente.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros y se volteó para marcharse, pero tropezó con alguien y se cayó de espaldas. Sammy se acercó para evitar que llegara al suelo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La otra persona tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella sosteniéndola. "Oye, ¿estas bien?" Preguntó la voz que pertenecía a esos brazos.

Hotaru levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de un muy bien parecido chico de ojos increíblemente azules y pelo rubio recogido en una coleta en la base del cuello. "Si, estoy bien. Lo siento, no fue mi intención tropezar contigo."

Él se rió, pero no separó sus brazos de ella. "Créeme, fue un placer para mi, puedes tropezarte conmigo cuando quieras."

Hotaru se sonrojó, "Soy Hotaru."

"Soy Kyle." Respondió el lindo chico mientras le sonreía.

Sammy interrumpió, un tono frío en su voz. "Hola Kyle, ¿estás listo para que te lleve a tu salón?"

"Hola Tsukino. Supongo que si, estoy en la clase de la señorita Donotto." Kyle dijo, finalmente separándose de Hotaru.

"Guau, ¿solo estás en primer año?" Hotaru dijo con los ojos grandes.

Kyle rió entre dientes. "Si, ¿Por qué?"

Hotaru volvió a sonrojarse. "Es que cuando estaban hablando sobre ti pensé que serías mayor. De tercer año, como Sammy."

Allison se metió en la conversación. "Eso es porque eres estúpida."

Kyle la miró fijamente. "Y tú no eres nada agradable." Allison se sorprendió con la respuesta, y Kyle devolvió toda su atención hacia Hotaru, quien miraba el piso. "¿Tú también eres de primer año?"

Hotaru asintió. "De hecho, estoy en tu misma clase."

Kyle sonrió bien grande. "Perfecto, así me voy contigo y me enseñas el camino." Volteó hacia Sammy. "No te preocupes por mi, Hotaru me va a cuidar. Nos vemos en practica después de clases." Kyle alcanzó a Hotaru y tomo su mano. "¿Estas lista?" Hotaru se sonrojó y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

A medida que ellos se alejaban, Sammy pudo escuchar como Hotaru reía de algo que Kyle había dicho y apretó los puños. "¿Qué demonios está pasando? A mi a penas me habla y ya esta tomando su mano y riendo como tonta."

Allison, que había estado revisando su maquillaje, levantó la mirada. "¿Dijiste algo?"

"No. Vámonos a clases." Sammy dijo, dirigiéndose pasillo abajo, con Allison pisando sus talones. Miró hacia atrás una última vez, a penas podía ver a Kyle y Hotaru, pero se notaba que aún caminaban tomados de las manos.

**Casa de Amara y Michelle**

Trista se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver quien tocaba y su sonrisa se desvaneció al abrirla. "¿Qué quieres?"

Scott sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando. "Te alegra verme, ¿cierto?"

"Para nada." Trista dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

"Vine a dejarle unos CD y unas partituras a Michelle, me pidió que se las trajera aquí." Continúo él, pasándole por el lado a Trista y entrando en la casa.

Ella exhaló suavemente tratando de calmar las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con algo duro. "¿Siempre entras así a las casas de los demás?"

"A veces." Respondió él, volteando para sonreírle de la forma más reluciente posibles.

Trista se quejó internamente mientras cerraba la puerta. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así todos los atractivos? "Michelle no está aquí." Dijo calmadamente.

La sonrisa de Scott se desvaneció. "Oh, que mal. ¿La puedo esperar aquí?"

Trista se cruzó de brazos. "No."

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo él, acercándose a ella que se había asegurado de dejar dos metros de distancia entre ambos.

"Porque ella no va a regresar por mucho tiempo." Trista respondió, molesta.

Scott dio otro paso hacia delante. "Ya veo, así que no quieres que espere aquí porque tienes miedo de estar sola conmigo."

Trista dio un paso atrás y sintió la puerta contra su espalda, mientras Scott seguía acercándose. Ella podía oler su colonia al acortarse la distancia entre ellos, era un olor difícil de ignorar. Tartamudeando un poco dijo, "No tengo miedo de estar sola contigo. Pero no me interesa estar cerca de ti para nada."

Scott bajó la cara hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella. "Creo que estas mintiendo, pero esta bien. No necesito que me digas que te gusto, lo noto en tu mirada."

Trista buscó la manilla de la puerta a sus espaldas y justo al encontrarla, la mano de Scott se colocó sobre la de ella y sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo ante el contacto físico. "Lárgate." Dijo con dificultad.

Él rió. "Claro. Si eso es lo que quieres." Se separó de ella y sacó un paquete del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo colocó sobre una mesa cercana. "Entrégale esto a Michelle, dile que la veré mañana en el estudio." Rozó contra Trista al pasar junto a ella por la puerta. Había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando volteó y le sonrió. "Cuando estés lista para admitir que te gusto, pídele mi numero a Michelle y llámame."

Trista entrecerró los ojos y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Cuando estuvo segura que nadie podía verla, comenzó a temblar. "Que idiota, no podría ser mas arrogante, como si pudiera gustarme alguien como él." Le dijo al salón vacío.

**Kinmoku.**

Yaten tocó los lados de su cabeza luego de soltar el libro de texto. "Rayos, me duele la cabeza. Esta clase de ciencias me está matando."

Mina asintió estando de acuerdo. "Lo sé. Sólo me alegro de haber aprobado las primeras pruebas en estas últimas semanas."

Yaten bostezó, "¿Quieres salir a cenar?"

"Si, eso suena muy bien amor. Déjame echarme un poco de agua en la cara para refrescarme." Mina respondió levantándose de la mesa.

Yaten rió, "O sea, que te tomaras como quince minutos para arreglarte, ¿cierto?"

Ella le sacó la lengua. "Tienes suerte que estoy enamorada de ti, sino me hubiera visto obligada a patear tu debilucho trasero."

Yaten rió. "Te estaré esperando aquí mismo."

Mina entró al baño y Yaten debatía consigo mismo si debía re-leer la tarea de ciencias, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Él sonrió al ver a Sage del otro lado. "Princesa." Exclamo abrazándola.

"Hola Yaten." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, Mina esta en el baño arreglándose, íbamos a salir a cenar. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?" Yaten dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que Sage pasara.

"No puedo, le prometí a Darien que le prepararía un kookie con la receta de mi madre." Sage dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué es el kookie?" Preguntó Mina entrando a la sala.

"Es algo parecido a la lasaña terrestre." Respondió Sage mientras tomaba el asiento frente a Yaten.

"Y, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Ya que no podemos persuadirte para que comas con nosotros." Mina dijo, recostada sobre la barra de desayunos de la cocina.

"Bueno, tengo buenas noticias." Sage dijo, sonriéndole a ambos. Cuando ellos levantaron sus cejas, ella continúo. "Creo que he ubicado una Starlight."

"¿Una Starlight?" Mina dijo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

Sage asintió. "Si, sentí su presencia hace como dos semanas y media, pero no sabía quien era hasta hoy."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Yaten.

Sage miró a Mina y sonrió. "Es esa chica con la que estabas saliendo de la escuela hoy. Te vi con ella cuando me dirigí a la universidad a ver a Darien."

"¿¡Thyme!?" Exclamó Mina

"Si ese es su nombre, si."

"¿Por que estás tan segura que es ella?" Cuestionó Yaten.

"Lo sé. Igual que hace muchos años supe que tú, Seiya y Taiki estaban destinados a ser Starlights." Sage sonrió ante el recuerdo agradable de sus antiguas compañeras.

"Bueno, sólo espero que eso no signifique que algún día me volveré chico." Mina dijo riendo.

Yaten volteó los ojos y Sage rió. "No Mina, no significa eso. El destino de tu corazón ya ha sido establecido, naciste para ser mujer y vivir tu vida junto a Yaten."

"Bueno, supongo que si cambias de opinión acerca de ser mujer, podrías cambiarte a hombre y yo podría volver a ser mujer." Yaten dijo en tono de broma.

Mina lo miró de mala manera, pero luego sonrió. "Para nada, soy una mujer demasiado bella para ser hombre. Tú, sin embargo, eres un hombre hermoso, pero no luces tan atractivo como mujer." Dijo señalando a Yaten con un dedo, él tomo su mano y la haló sobre sus piernas.

Riendo le dijo, "Buen punto, además prefiero ser hombre, me gusta ser el dominante."

Mina rió. "¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que estaba comprometida con un hombre que esta delirando?"

Los tres rieron hasta que Sage habló nuevamente. "Aún no podemos decirle nada a Thyme. Quiero que me conozca primero, así que debemos guardar el secreto un poco más."

Yaten estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Darien ya lo sabe?"

"Lo sabrá cuando logre decirle. Ha estado en clases todo el día, así que le contaré esta noche en la cena." Sage dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Hablando de eso, tengo que irme a casa y comenzar a preparar el kookie. Hablamos mañana, vayan a cenar a casa después que terminen sus deberes. Te prepararé algo de comida terrestre, Mina."

Mina rió. "Suena muy bien, pero tengo el presentimiento que no es sólo por mi."

Sage se sonrojó y respondió entre risas. "No, tienes razón, mi futuro esposo también lo disfruta bastante."

Mina y Yaten acompañaron a Sage a la puerta para despedirse. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Yaten caminó hacia la habitación. Mina lo siguió. "De acuerdo, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada." Respondió él, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

"Aja. Bueno, si no me dices, te voy a obligar a dormir en el sofá." Respondió ella sentándose a su lado.

Él sonrió, "¿Acaso soy tan obvio?"

"Solo para mi." Le respondió, tocando su mejilla.

"Solo me molesta que aún no he descubierto mis poderes, aún no puedo proteger a mi princesa ni a ti, en caso que sea necesario." Yaten dijo suspirando y recostándose en la cama.

Mina se acostó junto a él y le sonrió. "Aún no ha llegado el momento. En la Tierra, yo no descubrí mis poderes de scout hasta que estuve en peligro, talvez eso es lo que tiene que pasar para que descubras tu nueva transformación."

Yaten levantó una mano y tocó su cara. "Espero que estés equivocada, porque eso significaría que tu estarías en peligro, y eso es algo que no soportaría ni pensarlo."

Ella se inclinó un poco y lo besó. "No te preocupes mi amor, sé que cuando llegue el momento encontrarás la forma de protegerme."

Él sonrió. "Con mi propia vida." Y luego la besó nuevamente.

"Entonces vamos a comer, aún tengo hambre." Mina dijo saltando para ponerse de pie.

Yaten se sentó mirándola. "Estas emocionada por las noticias sobre Thyme, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, "Tiene sentido que ella sea una Starlight. En la Tierra, mis mejores amigas eran mis compañeras scouts."

Yaten se puso de pie y la abrazó. "Entonces, estoy feliz de que tú estés feliz."

"Perfecto. Ahora, vayamos a ser felices con los estómagos llenos." Mina dijo, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del departamento.

**Secundaria Crossroads.**

Hotaru sonreía mientras los demás estudiantes pasaban a su lado, aun no podía creer lo agradable que había sido el día. Kyle y ella tenían casi todas las clases juntos, porque resulta que él estaba en todas las clases avanzadas igual que ella. Él fue muy dulce y agradable, la defendió varias veces en el día, y por eso se había ganado su respeto. Sintió que su sonrisa crecía al recordar como le había hablado al par de chicos que se burlaron de él por estar con ella, y mas tarde cuando esos mismos chicos pasaron cerca de ella, la saludaron amigablemente.

"Se te va a congelar la cara así si te sigues riendo." Sammy dijo mientras dejaba sus libros en el casillero.

Hotaru lo miró. "¿Acaso es malo que esté contenta?"

Él estuvo en silencio un segundo. "No. Es que nunca te había visto así."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es que nunca me había sentido así mientras estaba en la escuela."

Sammy tragó en seco, se había formado un nudo en su garganta. "Y, este… ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés tan, bueno… alegre?"

Hotaru estaba a punto de responder, cuando otra voz interrumpió. "Hola Tsukino. ¿Listo para la práctica?"

Sammy levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Kyle acercándose. "Casi. Sólo estaba hablando con Hotaru de algo."

Kyle arqueó una ceja "Oh. ¿De que hablaban?"

"Es una conversación privada." Sammy respondió tratando de controlar la irritación repentina que había sentido al ser interrumpido por Kyle.

Hotaru rió. "No es cierto." Volteó hacia el lado, levantando la mirada para ver a Kyle. "Sólo me estaba preguntando por que estoy tan contenta hoy."

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kyle. "Y, ¿Cuál es la respuesta?"

Hotaru se sonrojó. "Bueno, iba a decirle que la razón es porque había hecho un buen amigo hoy."

Ahora, Kyle se sonrojó, y Sammy apretó los puños al sentir que su estómago daba una vuelta. Kyle tomó la mano de Hotaru. "¿Quieres acompañarme hasta la entrada de los vestidores? Debo ir a cambiarme para la practica."

"Claro." Hotaru dijo, dejándose guiar por él.

Sammy se quedó parado mirándolos una vez mas, hasta que decidió no dejarlos solos y avanzó rápidamente para alcanzarlos. "Hotaru dime, ¿Has visitado a Serena y a Seiya últimamente?"

Hotaru volteó, sorprendida de verlo a su lado. "Eh si… estuve por allá la otra noche."

"¿Quién es Serena?" Preguntó Kyle.

"Es mi hermana, mi hermana mayor. Ella y Hotaru son buenas amigas." Sammy respondió.

"Ella es una magnifica persona." Hotaru dijo suavemente.

Sammy asintió. "Si, lo es. No tiene ni idea de la enorme influencia que tiene en todos los que la rodean."

Hotaru levantó la mirada, esta vez sorprendida por el tono suave en que Sammy había hablado. "Si, ella es un poco despistada en cuanto a eso."

Sammy le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que la mano de ella aún estaba entrelazada con la de Kyle.

"Si. Bueno, ya llegamos. Nos vemos luego Hotaru, Kyle vámonos."

"Voy en un minuto, adelántate." Kyle respondió, causando que Sammy arrugara la frente y se dirigiera al vestidor de chicos. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Kyle tomaba la otra mano de Hotaru y sintió que su estomago se apretaba cuando lo oyó decirle, "Yo, esperaba que, talvez, si tu familia está de acuerdo… podría pasar por tu casa para que me ayudes a ponerme al día con las clases."

Hotaru asintió. "Estoy segura que no les importará. Vivo en los Ratone Estates, en la última casa a la izquierda."

"Bien. Nos vemos después de práctica." Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sammy cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, para que Kyle y Hotaru no notaran que había estado escuchando. Caminó por el pasillo de los vestidores, sin estar seguro de porque sentía esta vacío en su corazón o este ardor en su estómago. Apretó los puños, ¿Qué importaba quien tomara su mano o la besara? Ella era sólo una estúpida de primer año; él podía salir con cualquier chica de toda la escuela, y eso era justo lo que haría.

**El Templo de Raye – después de clases.**

"No puedo creer que ustedes tuvieran una reunión y no me lo dijeran. Cuando dijeron que se verían anoche, pensé que era sólo para compartir y hablar un poco." Serena les gritó a sus cuatro amigas y a Luna, que estaban todas sentadas en el piso mirándola y sintiéndose culpable. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su vientre, disfrutando el ligero movimiento de su hija dentro de ella. "Sé que quieren protegerme, pero yo soy Sailor Moon y su princesa; es mi responsabilidad guiar este equipo, por eso necesito participar cuando hayan decisiones que tomar."

"Serena, tienes cinco meses de embarazo. Ya fuiste atacada una vez, y tanto tú como Rini estuvieron en peligro. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Ponerte en peligro voluntariamente de nuevo?" Raye cuestionó, mientras se ponía de pie, su voz se levantó junto con ella.

"Raye cálmate." Dijo Amy, también poniéndose de pie. "Serena, tienes razón. Tratábamos de protegerte. Pero no puedes molestarte con nosotras porque tú hubieras hecho lo mismo de encontrarte en esa situación."

Serena suspiró de nuevo, sabiendo que Amy tenía la razón, haría lo que fuera para proteger a sus amigas. Ya estaba bastante preocupada de que salieran heridas por esta nueva amenaza. "Haría lo que fuera por protegerlas a ustedes, pero esa es mi responsabilidad."

Luna aclaró su garganta. "Serena, también es la responsabilidad de las scouts protegerte a ti. Pero tienes razón, te incluiremos en todas las reuniones de ahora en adelante."

Serena asintió y se sentó, Amy y Raye hicieron lo mismo. Serena miró a su alrededor. "Y, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?"

Lita sacudió la cabeza. "No. Le pregunté a Andy si había escuchado algún rumor acerca de estos ataques en el salón de juegos, y lo único que pudo decirme fue que todos los chicos atacados habían estado hablando cosas sin sentido al ser encontrados."

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" Luna preguntó.

Lita se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura, pero Andy dijo que las victimas estaban convencidas de cosas que no pasaron."

"¿Podría ser alguna clase de invasión de sueños de nuevo?" Preguntó Molly preocupada.

"No lo creo." Respondió Amy mientras veía los artículos de periódico que había conservado sobre los ataques. "Dice aquí que algunos han sido en pleno día, así que no pueden haber estado sonando."

"Necesitamos hablar con alguna de las victimas." Raye expresó.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo. "Es una buena idea. Talvez debamos dividir la lista y visitarlos a todos en grupos de dos."

Todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con este plan, decidiendo hacerlo al día siguiente después de terminar sus actividades escolares.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Para las que se enfadaron con Sammy por su comportamiento con Hotaru, ahora lo verán sufrir un poco (riendo malvadamente).

… Para las que leyeron el one-shot que escribí, gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, es primera vez que me atrevo a publicar alguna de mis fantasías y me alegra saber que alguien más la haya disfrutado además de mí. Estoy pensando en hacer algo desde el punto de vista de él, pero me va a tomar algo de tiempo, nunca he escrito nada desde la perspectiva de un hombre, así que no lo esperen por ahora. Las que no lo han leído, las invito a darse una vueltecita por ahí, se llama "Dilo"… diganme que les pareció.

**Los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

*SerenitySey: gracias por leer a pesar de la tardanza, y no te preocupes, falta poco para el concierto.

*Annita Kyoyama: si, lo sé, lo siento; no Rini aún no nace, pero le falta poco y tratare de no tardar tanto.

*Katabrecteri: gracias por leer y por entender lo de los adelantos; aparentemente Rosemary tiene unos gustos raros, pero talvez haya visto su belleza interna. Ya estoy trabajando en tu regalo, espero que te guste.

*smfanatic: disculpa la espera, trataré desde lo más profundo de mi corazón de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Por el review de "Dilo", no me imaginé que pensarían en Mamoru, y yo también quiero uno.

*Chikita22bkou: talvez vergüenza no, pero sí debo agradecerte las veces que me atacaste para que actualizara; porque lo ibas a patear, que agresiva eres amiga, eso no se vale. Por el review de "Dilo", juro que no se me ocurrió que pensarían en Mamoru, ni me paso por la mente; talvez haga otra, lo estoy pensando. Gracias, cumplí 24 y las fotos están en Facebook si quieres verlas.

*serenalucy: gracias por mantenerte pendiente siempre.

*tatisms: se supone que si, ese momento llegará en algún capitulo, pero no sé cuando sucederá, lo lamento.

*Seiya-Moon: gracias por mantenerte al tanto; por el review de "Dilo", gracias, no sé si haga un lemon, pero de que lo he pensado puedes estar segura.

*Bansheeyris: disculpa la tardanza, por como van las cosas no puedo negarte que terminarán juntos, pero esa no es la sorpresa, sigue leyendo para que veas; mi novio también me recuerda a Seiya, aunque a él no le guste para nada ese personaje, y creo que todas esperamos tener un matrimonio como el de ellos dos.

*Kira Masen: lamento la demora, espero te guste este- que aunque no está a la semana, si llegó más rápido que el anterior.

*Serena Princesita Hale: falta poco para el concierto, lo prometo; y no te preocupes, Molly sobrevivirá a sus momentos malos.

*Angel: Felicidades amiga, ¡eres sagitario igual que yo!

**En el próximo capítulo.**

Serena se inclinó hacia su esposo y susurró, "¿Te dio algún mal presentimiento lo que Molly acaba de decir?"

Seiya movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Uno muy malo."


	27. Chapter 27

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Luna estuvo de acuerdo. "Es una buena idea. Talvez debamos dividir la lista y visitarlos a todos en grupos de dos."

Todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con este plan, decidiendo hacerlo al día siguiente después de terminar sus actividades escolares.

**Hospital Juban – al día siguiente**

Lita y Serena caminaban por los pasillos blancos y estériles del hospital mientras los doctores y las enfermeras entraban y salían de las distintas habitaciones. Serena volteó hacia Lita. "Espero que a la señorita Juko le gusten los brownies."

Lita sonrío, "Estoy segura que si, ¿A que chica adolescente no le gustan los brownies?"

"Espero que el doctor nos permita dárselos." Serena dijo nerviosamente. Continuó hablando al llegar frente a la puerta que buscaban, "Bueno, ya llegamos."

Lita tocó. "¿Hola?"

"Adelante." Respondió una voz desde el interior de la habitación y ambas chicas entraron para ver a la señora Juko sentada junto a su hija.

"Hola. Vinimos a visitarlas y les trajimos brownies." Serena dijo dulcemente, mostrando la bandeja que ella y Lita habían preparado en el club de cocina.

La señora Juko sonrío. "Son muy agradables chicas. Pero parecen ser un poco mayores que ella, ¿Cómo conocen a Fiona?"

"Ella esta en la Secundaria Crossroads con mi hermano, de hecho están en el mismo año." Serena dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Fiona se abrieron lentamente. "Eres la hermana mayor de Sammy, ¿cierto?"

La sonrisa de Serena se hizo mayor. "Si, soy la hermana mayor de Sammy, Serena."

"Yo soy Lita, amiga de Serena. Escuchamos lo que sucedió y quisimos traerte un cariñito." Lita le dijo, sonriendo ante la pequeña y pálida morena.

La señora Juko se puso de pie. "Chicas, si no les molesta quedarse con Fiona un momento, me gustaría salir a comer algo." Cuando Serena y Lita aceptaron, la señora salió.

Serena se sentó junto a Fiona y le acercó la bandeja dudosamente. Fiona se dio cuenta y sonrió, "¿Quieres uno?"

Serena se sonrojó. "Si, por favor." Tomó uno y lo entró entero en su boca. "Están muy buenos."

Fiona tomó uno y lo mordió. "Um, tienes razón. ¿Los hicieron ustedes?"

Lita movió la cabeza. "Si, estamos en el club de cocina de la preparatoria. Tuvimos una reunión hoy después de clases y decidimos prepararte algo antes de venir a verte."

Fiona tomó otra mordida y miró a ambas chicas. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

Serena respiró profundo y después respondió sin pensarlo. "Queríamos escuchar de ti misma lo que ocurrió cuando te atacaron."

Fiona terminó el Browne que tenía en las manos antes de hablar. "¿Curiosidad mórbida?"

Serena miró a Lita antes de preguntar. "¿Cómo asi?"

Lita rió entre dientes y volteó hacia Fiona. "No Fiona, estamos muy curiosas, pero no de esa manera. Supimos que las victimas tenían dificultades para que les creyeran. Estamos aquí porque te creemos y queremos saber lo que pasó para poder pretejernos a nosotras mismas y a los demás si vuelve a suceder."

Fiona asintió. "Bueno, me alegra que alguien lo haga, porque ni siquiera mi propia madre me cree. Piensa que estoy de atar."

Serena le sonrío a Fiona. "Nosotras no pensamos igual. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías contarnos lo que pasó?"

Fiona sonrió. "Oh si, seria muy agradable poder hablar sin tener que mentir diciendo que lo inventé todo sólo para que no me internen en un manicomio." Tomó un poco de agua, de un vaso que tenía cerca. "Estaba saliendo de la escuela con unos amigos, me quedé un poco atrás porque estaba arreglando algo en mi bulto, cuando de repente vi a mis amigos siendo atacados por unas criaturas extrañas. Fui a tratar de ayudarlos, pero escuché una voz que me llamaba y cuando volteé para verla, una mujer grito 'Espinas de Terror' y fui atacada por unas enormes espinas voladoras negras."

Lita arrugó la frente, preocupada. "¿Qué paso después de ser atacadas por las espinas?"

Fiona encogió los hombros. "No lo recuerdo. Me desperté en el hospital rodeada de mis amigos. Cuando les quise preguntar si estaban todos bien, si no les había pasado nada, me miraron con si tuviera dos cabezas. Cuando les pregunté que había pasado con las criaturas que los atacaban, me enviaron al psiquiatra. Nadie me cree."

Serena tomó la mano de Fiona. "Yo te creo, Fiona."

Fiona sonrío. "Gracias Serena. Pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, ya les dije que me iban a llevar a una manicomio si seguía hablando de espinas negras voladoras y criaturas que atacaban gente."

Serena apretó su mano. "No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras."

Lita aún lucia preocupada. "Fiona, ¿recuerdas algo acerca de la chica que te ataco?"

Fiona sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero recuerdo haberla escuchado decir 'Obviamente no son ellas' justo antes de desmayarme."

Lita asintió y le dio un leve apretón en el hombro. "Gracias Fiona. Sé que hablar de esto no debe ser nada fácil, pero si quieres hablar con alguien que de verdad te escuche, estamos aquí para ti."

Todas levantaron la mirada cuando la mama de Fiona regresó a la habitación, Serena y Lita se despidieron. Serena abrazó a Fiona antes de marcharse y observó fijamente a Lita mientras salían, sabía que el silencio de su amiga se debía a todo lo que cruzaba por su mente. "Lita, todo estará bien. Encontraremos a esta persona, y los detendremos antes que lastimen a alguien mas."

Lita solo asintió pero no respondió. No quería expresarle a su princesa sus temores hasta haber hablado con las demás scouts y escuchar como habían sido sus visitas.

**Apartamento de Serena y Seiya**

"Chicos, ¿Por qué no nos estamos reuniendo en el templo de Raye?" Serena dijo mientras cargaba una bandeja con vasos de jugo desde la cocina,

"Nos estábamos preguntando justamente eso." Amara dijo, entrando al salón con Michelle, Trista y Hotaru detrás de ella.

"Hola, no sabía que ustedes venían." Serena dijo, volteando a sonreírle a sus amigas.

"Yo las llame." Amy respondió.

"¿Por qué?" Serena preguntó confundida.

Luna saltó sobre la mesa. "Porque creemos que todas las scouts deben estar al tanto de la información que recolectamos."

Seiya y Taiki entraron en ese momento, el pelo de Seiya aun mojado por la ducha que había tomado luego de sus practicas. Miró a Artemis que había subido a la mesa junto a Luna. "Gracias por avisarnos Luna."

"Si, aparentemente, alguien no consideró necesario incluirnos." Taiki dijo mirando fríamente en dirección hacia donde estaba Amy.

"Yo, este…" Amy intentó hablar.

Amara interrumpió, "No tenemos tiempo para esto, Seiya y Michelle tienen que ir al estudio. Y yo tengo que ir a probar una nueva motocicleta para la próxima carrera, así que hablen de una vez."

Amy asintió. "Cada una de nosotras fue a ver a una de las victimas de estos extraños ataques, y luego de hablar con Molly, Raye y Lita, llegamos a la conclusión que el motivo de los ataques es revelar la identidad de las scouts."

"¿Qué?" Trista preguntó alarmada.

"Eso es muy malo." Amara dijo en tono sombrío.

Michelle levantó la mirada hacia su compañera. "Eso quiere decir que todas estamos en peligro."

Luna asintió. "Si, por eso les pedí que vinieran. Según lo que hemos averiguado, usan alguna clase de ilusión para hacer creer a su victima que sus amigos están en peligro."

"Ya veo, si atacan a una de nosotras, nos transformaríamos para ayudarlos." Trista dijo, sus ojos rojos haciéndose más oscuros a causa de la ira que sentía.

"Sí, ese parece ser el plan." Artemis dijo, con una expresión grave en su rostro.

"Esperen, ¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de todo esto?" Preguntó Serena, volteando hacia Lita. "Lo supiste luego de que hablamos con Fiona, ¿no es cierto?"

Lita se sonrojó. "Pensé que talvez era así al escuchar la historia de Fiona, pero no quise decir nada hasta hablar con las demás." Cuando Serena comenzó a lucir molesta, Lita apresuró su explicación. "Y estabas tan contenta por haber conocido a Fiona que no quise decir nada hasta estar segura."

Serena colocó su vaso sobre la mesa con tal fuerza, que los demás vasos temblaron un poco. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando de repente Seiya había cruzado la habitación y tenía su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Tomando el asiento junto a ella, miró a Artemis y a Luna. "Podemos sentarnos aquí y discutir sobre escondernos información o podemos pensar en un plan para que todos estemos protegidos."

Serena cerró la boca y miró a su esposo, que aún miraba directamente al frente. Asintió y bajó la cabeza. "Mi esposo tiene razón." Levantando la cabeza, sonrió. "Tengo una idea."

"Wow, no puedo creerlo." Raye dijo en todo burlón.

"Oh Raye, déjala tranquila para variar." Molly dijo volteando los ojos.

"Sigue hablando Serena." Amy dijo apoyándola, mirando brevemente a Taiki mientras él evitaba su mirada.

"Bueno, si nos van a atacar con una ilusión, tenemos que hacer algo para dejarles saber a los demás que no estamos seguros si están siendo atacados o si todo eso es sólo una ilusión."

Todos la miraron fijamente con las bocas entre abiertas; Seiya fue el primero en hablar. "Bombón eso es una excelente idea."

Ella lo miró y le picó un ojo. "Lo sé, tu esposa es un genio."

Él tocó su cabeza y sonrió. "Ya estas exagerando un poco Bombón."

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Nada." Respondió él, ante su mirada feroz.

"¿Qué sugieres preciosa?" Amara preguntó.

"Alguna frase o algo por el estilo." Serena dijo mientras con una toalla de papel limpia el jugo que había derramado.

"Debo estar delirando en estos momento." Raye dijo alarmada. "Porque Serena sigue teniendo buenas ideas."

Serena le sacó la lengua a su mejor amiga, ella sólo rió. "Taiki finalmente aportó a la conversación. "Que tal si dicen algo en código como, 'La luna se esta oscureciendo, talvez el sol debería brillar mas fuerte para evitarlo.' Así sabrán que se refiere al antiguo reino de Serena."

"Taiki eso es una excelente idea." Michelle dijo sonriéndole. Él se sonrojo ante el halago y Amy los miró a ambos de mala manera.

"Entonces esta decidido. Si ven a sus amigos en problema dirán: la luna se esta oscureciendo, talvez el sol debería brillar mas fuerte para evitarlo. Así los demás sabrán que están bajo una ilusión." Artemis dijo sonriendo.

"Probablemente deberíamos permanecer juntos, por lo menos en parejas, cuando estemos en público. De esa forma si uno de nosotros dice la frase la otra pueda buscar donde transformarse y defenderla de las espinas esas." Molly dijo firmemente.

"Tienes razón Molly." Lita dijo.

"De acuerdo, así será. Nos quedaremos en parejas todo el tiempo." Amara dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Hotaru preguntó calmadamente.

Todos la miraron hasta que Trista respondió. "Voy a ir de voluntaria a tu escuela hasta que todo esto pase. ¿Esta bien así?"

Hotaru asintió, pero se sonrojó al decir. "Mientras no me avergüences frente a Kyle."

"¿Quién es Kyle?" Serena preguntó, sus ojos grandes ante la posibilidad de un chisme nuevo.

El sonrojo de Hotaru se hizo mayor cuando todas comenzaron a preguntarle por Kyle. Finalmente logró convencer a Trista, Amara y Michelle de marcharse y salió del apartamento. Seiya se levantó y miró a su esposa. "Tengo que irme al estudio. Llamé a Scott para decirle que Michelle y yo llegaríamos un poco tarde, pero lo compensaríamos quedándonos un poco mas, así que comeré algo por ahí."

Comenzó a marcharse, pero Serena lo siguió. Lo tomó de brazo y lo obligó a voltear hacia ella. "Por favor ten cuidado. Hasta ahora sólo han atacado chicas, pero eso no significa que no vendrán por ti."

Él levanto una mano y tocó su cara, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran suavemente su mejilla. "Te prometo, que te veré esta noche." Se inclinó un poco y la besó. "Te amo, Bombón."

Ella sonrió. "Yo también te amo."

Taiki aclaró su garganta. "Seiya, te acompaño al estudio. Se supone que andemos en parejas, ¿recuerdas?"

Serena le sonrió a Taiki. "Gracias."

"No hay problema princesa." Él dijo, suavemente tocando su brazo mientras pasaba junto a ella.

Seiya volteó para irse, pero se detuvo y volteó para besar a su esposa una vez más. Cuando ella lo miró levantando una ceja, él sonrió. "Solo necesitaba un poco más de inspiración."

Ella rió entre dientes al cerrar la puerta. Volteó, encontrándose una Amy preocupada detrás de ella. "¿Qué te pasa Amy?"

"Taiki, en realidad está molesto conmigo." Amy logró decir.

"Ya se le pasará." Serena dijo abrazando a su amiga.

"Eso espero." Amy dijo tristemente.

**Estudio de Música Bashinto**

Scott sonrió mientras escuchaba a Seiya cantando la nueva canción en la que había estado trabajando, Michelle lo acompañaba en el violín. La canción hablaba sobre la inmortalidad del amor, su poder sin fin. Scott tarareaba mientras manejaba los controles, al mirar la expresión de Seiya casi podía verlo imaginando a Serena y su bella sonrisa. Escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas abrir y su sonrisa se hizo muco mayor. "Vaya, ¿me extrañabas?"

"Lo dudo. Sólo vine a esperar que Michelle termine, nos iremos juntas a casa." Trista dijo tomando el asiento al final del salón.

Scott asintió y subió un poco el volumen para que Trista pudiera escuchar mejor a Seiya y Michelle. Continuó tarareando mientras ajustaba los controles. Cuando terminaron les pidió que lo hicieran una vez mas para tener dos grabaciones con la que trabajar. Reiniciaron desde el principio. "Él realmente la ama."

"¿Qué?" Trista dijo sorprendida.

"Serena, Seiya realmente la ama. Lo notas cuando canta." Scott dijo, pensativo.

Trista sonrió, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar eventos del año anterior. "Si, así es. Han pasado mucho juntos, no fue nada fácil el camino que tomaron para llegar el uno al otro."

"Lo se." Scott dijo suavemente.

"Disculpa." Trista dijo alarmada. "¿Cómo podrías tú saber eso?"

Scott evitó su mirada intensa. "Lo sé porque lo escucho en su canción. ¿Tú no?" Finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los rojos de ella. "Es como una historia de amor épica. El héroe de la canción paso por mucho tratando de llegar a su verdadero amor, luchando contra los dragones que obstruían su camino. Se nota que es una canción bastante personal para Seiya, una reflección de su propia historia de amor con Serena."

Los ojos de Trista brillaron por un segundo. "Si, también puedo sentirlo." Retiró su mirada de los ojos de Scott y la fijó en el suelo. "Aunque creo que 'épico' sería exagerar un poco."

Scott arqueó una ceja. "Ya veo, tú no crees que su historia sea épica."

Trista dudo por un segundo antes de responder. "Es sólo que Serena estaba saliendo con esta otra persona por un tiempo, se podría decir que tenían algo de historia. Todas nosotras, sus amigas, pensamos que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos."

Scott le sonrió. "Bueno, obviamente estaban equivocados, y talvez hay mas acerca de la historia de Serena y Seiya de lo que ustedes saben, ya que él es quien ella en verdad ama."

Trista sacudió la cabeza. "No entenderías."

"¡Talvez si te bajaras de ese pedestal que tanto amas y dejaras de pensar que lo sabes todo, te darías cuenta que no eres omnipotente y que hay cosas que no sabes o que no puedes ver!" Scott dijo, su voz adquiriendo un tono frío.

Trista volteó la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendida por la forma en que le había hablado repentinamente. "Scott, lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarte."

Su voz pareció más calida, pero Trista aun podía sentir la frialdad en su mirada. "No me insultaste a mi."

Trista estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Entonces por que estás tan molesto? Si no te estoy insultando a ti, ¿entonces a quién?"

"A Seiya." Scott declaró.

Trista abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras no salieron; Scott le dio la espalda y habló por el micrófono al terminarse la canción. "Muy bien chicos, estuvieron magníficos. Terminamos por hoy."

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cabina de controles. Michelle los miró a ambos, "Se nota que se dijeron mas cosas."

Trista estaba a punto de responder, cuando Scott la interrumpió. "No Michelle, no podemos decirnos cosas porque no tengo nada que decirle a tu amiga. No pierdo mi tiempo hablando con mujeres cuya visión es tan pequeña que no logran ver lo que esta frente a sus narices."

Michelle miró a Trista, que tenía los puños apretados. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo, dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Michelle se encogió de hombros y antes de seguir a su amiga dijo, "Los veré el sábado chicos."

Seiya se dejó caer en una silla y miró a Scott. "¿Pensé que tratarías de ser agradable con ella?"

Scott levantó las manos. "Lo intente, pero ella insultó a uno de mis amigos."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no suena como algo que ella haría."

"Bueno Seiya, trataré de llevarme bien con ella, pero no puedo evitar que me moleste." Scott dijo, sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Creo que se te ha metido en la cabeza." Seiya dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

"Lo dudo." Le respondió Scott con otra sonrisa.

Seiya rió. "Bueno, si quieres sigue negándolo, pero yo me iré a casa y pasaré algo de tiempo con la mujer que encontró su lugar permanente en mi cabeza."

"Saluda a Serena de mi parte." Scott dijo, estirándose un poco.

Seiya asintió. "Que tal si vienes a nuestra casa el sábado como al medio día. Vamos al juego de futbol del hermano de Serena, podrías venir con nosotros. Siempre llevamos comida para un picnic. Le diré a Serena que te incluya."

Scott asintió. "Me encantaría."

Seiya sonrió y se despidió antes de marcharse.

**Preparatoria Crossroads – el día siguiente**

Molly se dejó caer en su asiento mientras los demás terminaban de entrar al salón de clases. Serena se acercó a ella. "Molly, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Es sólo que Melvin no me esperó esta mañana, caminó hasta aquí con Rose." Molly respondió tristemente.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia Melvin, quien estudiaba su libro de biología. "Estoy segura que fue inocentemente. Sabes lo buen chico que es Melvin."

"Si supongo." Molly dijo con algo de frustración. No le dijo a Serena que la noche antes lo llamó al salir de casa de Serena y él le había dicho que no podía salir con ella porque estaba ayudando a Rose con la tarea. Miró a su otro lado donde se encontraba la chica en cuestión mirando hacia el frente. Molly arrugó la frente y luego aguantó la respiración cuando Rose volteó y le sonrió de forma malvada. La campana sonó y Rose tomó a Melvin del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su clase de química, Molly se quedó parada en el pasillo mirándolos con la boca abierta.

Amy le tocó el hombro al pasar junto a ella. "No te preocupes Molly. Melvin te ama, así que Rose lo puede llevar a clases con ella todos los días por diez años si quiere, y no logrará nada."

Molly sacudió la cabeza. "No es eso. Hay algo acerca de ella que no me gusta."

Amy rió. "No seas tonta. Sólo es nueva y esta tratando de hacer amigos." Amy camino en dirección opuesta dirigiéndose a su clase.

Taiki se acercó a Molly, colocando una mano en su hombro, "No es tonto, Molly. Yo también siento algo."

"Gracias a Dios, estaba comenzando a creer que estaba loca." Molly dijo, relajándose un poco.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" Seiya preguntó, mientras él y Serena se detenían unos cuantos metros hacia delante a esperarlos. "Vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase."

Taiki y Molly aceleraron el paso y los alcanzaron. Molly miró hacia atrás una última vez, pero Melvin y Rose ya no se veían. Miró a Serena, que estaba reluciente tomada del brazo de Seiya. Suspiró, ella y Melvin eran así antes.

Serena miró a su amiga. "¿Molly que te pasa? Pareces deprimida."

"Lo estoy, pero es solo problema de novios." Molly respondió, sonriendo. "No te preocupes, hemos pasado peores, se que sobreviviremos a esto también."

Serena asintió, pero sabía que su amiga solo se estaba haciéndose la fuerte. Levantó la mirada hacia Seiya, quien miraba directo al frente. Podía notar que las palabras de Molly no le habían gustado, su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Los cuatro caminaron hacia su clase y tomaron asiento. Seiya y Serena compartían un escritorio, al igual que Taiki y Molly; una vez sentados, Serena se inclinó hacia su esposo y susurró, "¿Te dio algún mal presentimiento lo que Molly acaba de decir?"

Seiya movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Uno muy malo, pero no tiene sentido. Veamos como salen las cosas a partir de esta noche, ellos van juntos al teatro hoy."

Serena asintió, pero siguió preocupada. Miró a Molly, aun parecía triste. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Seiya colocó su mano sobre la de ella. Levantó la mirada y sonrió mas aún al descubrirlo mirándola y picándole un ojo. "Te encanta coquetear."

"Solo con la mujer que amo." Le respondió él.

**Kinmoku – Casa de Darien y Sage**

Darien rió al escuchar a Sage tarareando mientras bailaba en la cocina. Le encantaba verla feliz. Ella volteó y le sonrió. Él le respondió la sonrisa. "Amada mía, ¿que delicioso platillo me prepararás esta noche para cenar?"

"He decidido prepararte pastel de carne con maíz, y bizcocho de chocolate para el postre." Sage dijo, atando un delantal alrededor de su cintura.

Darien rió. "Oh, me darás comida terrestre otra vez."

Sage rió. "Si, sólo porque estás viviendo en mi planeta no quiere decir que el Príncipe de la Tierra tenga que estar sin las cosas que le gustan."

Darien acortó la distancia entre ellos y la apretó en sus brazos. "Deberías saber que lo único que más me gusta y sin lo que no puedo vivir, eres tú."

Sage le sonrió, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Lo sé, yo también me siento igual."

Darien bajó un poco la cabeza hacia ella, disfrutando el sabor de sus besos. "Sage, te amo. Y venir aquí fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado."

Sage rió mientras se separaba de él y regresaba a la cocina. "No tienes que adularme, ya acepté cocinar esta noche."

Darien rió nuevamente y se sentó en uno de los asientos del desayunador, para verla trabajar. "No, hablo en serio. Nunca he estado tan feliz, tan completo. Siento como que todo en mi vida es perfecto por primera vez."

Sage asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo mi amor. Y pronto se pondrá incluso mejor cuando le revelemos a Thyme que en realidad es una Starlight."

"¿Cuándo crees que podrán decirle?" Darien preguntó, disfrutando la forma en que su mirada se iluminaba al hablar de sus Starlights.

"Mina y yo decidimos contarle el próximo fin de semana, cuando vayamos juntas al spa." Sage dijo mientras continuaba preparando la cena.

"Me parece una buena idea." Darien se puso de pie y, tomando los platos, comenzó a arreglar la mesa, cuando Sage puso lo que había preparado en el horno. "Yaten y yo vamos a ver el primer juego del campeonato nacional de Hitar en el fin de semana, mientras ustedes andan juntas."

Sage le sonrió a su prometido. "Me alegra tanto que ustedes se hayan hecho tan buenos amigos."

Darien estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo sé. Yaten se ha vuelto como un hermano para mí en estos últimos tres meses. Con excepción de Andy, no creo haber tenido un amigo así antes, no en esta vida por lo menos."

Sage arrugó la frente. "A veces me cuesta trabajo creer que no tuvieras un montón de amigos en la Tierra."

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, después de perder a mis padres, tuve problemas de identidad. Era difícil para los demás conocerme, porque ni yo mismo me conocía, como podían acercarse otras personas."

"¿Y después que recordaste tu vida pasada?" Sage preguntó.

"Entonces todo revolvía alrededor de Serena, y ella siempre requería mucha atención." Darien dijo pensativamente, para luego agregar. "Pero, siendo justos, hice algunas cosas al principio de nuestra relación para hacerla dudar de mi amor por ella, puedo entender por qué se sentía así."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Sage preguntó intrigada.

"Bueno, estaba teniendo pesadillas de mi futuro-yo, diciéndome que si no me alejaba de Serena ella sería destruida. Así que fui un poco malo con ella y la traté fríamente, para convencerla que no la quería." Darien respondió.

Sage sonrió. "Estoy segura que una vez se lo explicaste, ella entendió. Ella es muy buena en eso."

Darien asintió. "Si, lo hizo, y tienes razón ella es así. Espero que algún día cuando nos encontremos nuevamente, ella pueda entender la decisión que tomé y podamos ser amigos."

Sage se acercó a él y tocó su cara. "Lo sé, yo también lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas." Se inclinó un poco y suavemente beso a Darien. "Pero, tengo que decirle señor Chiba, que si alguna vez intenta terminar conmigo por mi propio bien, le patearé el trasero."

Darien rió. "Oh Sage, sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Me siento mas fuerte y mas completo contigo, nada me va a convencer de lo contrario."

Sage sonrió mientras se daban otro beso. Tenía el presentimiento que cuando alguien hablaba de sentirse bendecido, se refería a esto que ella sentía en este preciso momento. Y esa sensación solo aumentaría cuando Thyme conociera su verdadera identidad y tomara su lugar a su lado como una Starlight.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** lamento mucho la tardanza, entre las fiestas y el trabajo me fue un poco difícil seguir mi horario regular, pero ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad, el capi de la prox semana esta casi listo asi que no creo retrasarme

... las que esperan que haga una continuación de "Dilo", lamento informarles que se quedara siendo un one-shot, pero si he pensado en hacer otro mas en ese mismo universo... algo que sirva de compania, pero que no haya que leerlos juntos obligatoriamente... no me siento preparada para publicar una historia larga, pero talvez si pueda hacer muchas pequeñas, como escenas separadas.

**Reviews cap 26: **

*Seiya-Moon: aquí tienes mas

*chikita22bkou: no Sage aun no es reina, estan esperando a estar completas las Starlights, para subir al trono juntos ella y Darien… a mi tambien me encanta Kyle.

*smfanatic: una companera sagitario wohoo!! Preparate que la tormenta viene y es grande, jejejeje

*Katabrecteri: si, que sufra Sammy

*sailor fan: no se si seguiras leyendo, pero como no dejaste mail para responderte lo hago por aquí; pues claro que Darien esta fuera de personaje, si no, no hubiera terminado con Serena; y tienes razon, Seiya esta un poco Mary Sue, pero que le voy a hacer; no creo que exista conflicto con eso porque se esta manejando desde el punto de la reencarnación, y en eso no hay exclusividad de sexo, se supone que su alma se enamoro de la de Serena y por eso se encontraron ahora, a pesar que el reencarno como mujer en esta vida; gracias por tu opinión, siempre sera bien recibida.

*Kira Masen: lo siento, las cosas no mejoraron entre ellos en este capitulo, pero no siempre sera asi.

*Serena Princesita Hale: Sammy es hombre, claro que se va a complicar la vida, eso es lo que ellos hacen; aun falta un poquito para el concierto, pero ahí viene

*serenalucy: gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de las irrgularidades en la actualizacion

*Angel: estoy de acuerdo, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo

*la princesa: siento la demora

*hana: bienvenida seas y gracias por leer y mucho mas por tu comentario

**Review cap. 20:**

*Cleilis: bienvenida seas y gracias por leer, espero llegues a este capitulo para que veas la respuesta a tu comentario

**En el proximo capitulo:**

Hotaru trato de juzgar la extrana mirada que tenian esos ojos azules, y le pregunto. "Y, ¿Quién es esa chica que es especial para ti?"

Sammy miro fijamente sus ojos violeta y


	28. Chapter 28

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Sage sonrió mientras se daban otro beso. Tenía el presentimiento que cuando alguien hablaba de sentirse bendecido, se refería a esto que ella sentía en este preciso momento. Y esa sensación solo aumentaría cuando Thyme conociera su verdadera identidad y tomara su lugar a su lado como una Starlight.

**Casa de Amara y Michelle**

Trista frunció el ceño al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, la seguían interrumpiendo mientras intentaba escribir su hoja de vida para enviar a la escuela de Hotaru. El director le había pedido una actualizada, antes de comenzar el lunes siguiente, así que debía terminarlo antes de las tres de la tarde. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, sorprendiéndose ante lo que vio. Un ramo de rosas rojas tan grande que no podía ver la persona del otro lado.

"Son maravillosas." Trista exclamó.

"Si, lo sé, como yo." La voz arrogante de Scott se escuchó desde detrás de las flores.

"¡Scott!" Trista exclamó sorprendida, "¿Qué haces aquí? Y, ¿Por qué le trajiste flores a Michelle?"

Scott le sonrió mientras entraba para dejar las flores sobre una mesa en el recibidor. "Primero, las flores no son para Michelle, son para ti."

"¿Para mi?" Trista preguntó confundida. "Pero, por que…"

Scott se acercó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella para silenciarla, causando que ella lo mirara fijamente. "Shh, déjame terminar. Te traje estas rosas para disculparme por haberte tratado tan mal anoche."

Trista abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Scott se rió, causando que ella finalmente recobrara el uso de su voz. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Oh, nada. Es sólo que nunca imagine que llegaría el día en que te vería muda." Scott dijo, sus ojos verde-azulados brillando al mirarla.

Trista volteó los ojos. "No tenías que hacer todo esto. En realidad no estaba molesta. Y algunos de mis comentarios se ganaron tu respuesta. Solo me sorprendió lo mucho que te molestaste conmigo. No sabía que apreciaras tanto a Seiya."

Trista observó mientras por los ojos de él pasaron emociones que ella no podía reconocer. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y pasó una mano por su corto pelo rojo. "Es difícil explicar, talvez si lo comparo con algo, te ayudaría a entenderlo. Seiya dice que tú y su esposa son muy amigas, que ella es muy importante para ti. Si yo la hubiera insultado a ella, diciendo que ella básicamente era la segunda opción de Seiya, ¿tú no te hubieras ofendido?"

Trista lo miró a los ojos. "Si, mucho. De hecho, probablemente te hubiera dicho cosas mucho peores si hubieras sido tú que insulta a Serena."

Scott rió entre dientes. "Bueno, nunca tienes que preocuparte por eso. Serena tiene mi completa devoción, por así decirlo."

Trista rió, "Te tomas esto de ser el manager muy en serio."

Scott evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras respondía. "Algo así." Miro las flores y luego a Trista. "Decidí comprar rosas rojas porque me recuerdan esos hermosos ojos tuyos."

Trista respiró profundo al sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante el cumplido. "Son hermosas."

Scott se acercó hasta estar justo frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, "Si, lo son." Él parecía a punto de besarla, cuando Michelle y Amara entraron a la casa. Él dio un paso atrás, "Espero que aceptes mi disculpa, Trista."

Ella asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente agitada después del casi beso. "Por supuesto."

Él se despidió de Amara y Michelle y se marchó. Michelle volteó hacia Trista que miraba fijamente las rosas. "¿Trista? ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Él me trajo flores para disculparse por lo de anoche en el estudio." Trista dijo casi en trance.

Michelle asintió y Amara se inclinó un poco para decirle, "Dejémosla a solas un poco

**Secundaria Crossroads**

Hotaru tarareaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su casillero, se sintió a si misma tensarse al escuchar las risas molestas y chillonas de las chicas que rodeaban a Sammy. Hotaru se preguntó entre cuantas tendría que pasar hoy. Ayer habían sido cinco a las que les estaba coqueteando; suspiró al ver que hoy era lo mismo, además su menos favorita también se encontraba ahí, Allison. Allison miraba de mala forma a las otras chicas, mientras ellas charlaban con Sammy y le decían que estaban seguras que anotaría por lo menos cinco goles en el juego de mañana. Hotaru aclaró su garganta al acercase al grupo. "Disculpen, ¿podrían dejarme pasar?"

Las chicas todas voltearon a verla como si fuera extraterrestre, pero luego se hicieron a un lado. Sammy entró la mano en el casillero para sacar otro libro. "Hey Hotaru, ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?"

"¿Qué te importa?" Hotaru le respondió, molesta porque una de las chicas la había empujado y su libro de matemáticas terminó en el suelo. Trató de recuperarlo, pero Sammy había sido más rápido.

"Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué no van y hacen algunos letreros para el juego de mañana?" Sammy dijo, aún con el libro de Hotaru en las manos y sonriéndole a las chicas de forma seductora. Cuatro de las chicas rieron y se fueron en dirección a los salones de arte. Allison estaba a punto de protestar, pero Sammy la miró de forma que no intentara discutirle, así que suspiro y siguió a las demás chicas. Él volteo hacia Hotaru y su mirada se endureció. "Sabes Hotaru, sólo trataba de ser agradable preguntándote algo sencillo. No tienes que arrancarme la cabeza cada vez que te hable."

Hotaru tomó su libro y lo metió de malas ganas en el casillero. "Bueno, no sé por que te preocupas preguntándome que voy a hacer en el fin de semana cuando tienes una manada de fanáticas persiguiéndote."

Sammy rió y se recostó de su casillero. "¿Estas celosa?"

Hotaru resopló y volteó a mirarlo, un brillo evidente en sus ojos violeta. "¿Celosa? ¿De qué? Un grupo de niñas tontas tratando de atraer la atención de un tonto arrogante, a quien en realidad solo le importa si mismo, y no ninguna de ellas."

La sonrisa de Sammy se desapareció, se inclinó un poco de forma que su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la de ella. "No tienes idea de que, ni quien me importa."

Hotaru dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por el poder que sentía ante sus palabras. "Bueno, entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que estoy equivocada, que te importan todas esas chicas que se mueren por ti."

"Tienes razón en que no son nada especiales para mi, pero sólo porque no son especiales ellas, no significan que no haya alguien que sí lo sea." Sammy dijo, su voz algo cortada.

Hotaru trató de juzgar la extraña mirada que tenían esos ojos azules, y le preguntó. "Y, ¿Quién es esa chica que es especial para ti?"

Sammy miró fijamente sus ojos violeta y estaba a punto de responder, cuando una voz lo interrumpió. "Ahí estas. Pensé que ya habías terminado en el casillero." Kyle dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Hotaru y Sammy.

Hotaru dejó de mirar a Sammy y volteo para sonreírle a Kyle. "Bueno, a veces me distraigo fácilmente."

Kyle rió entre dientes. "Bueno, esta noche, espero poder distraerte después de practica."

Los ojos de Sammy se hicieron más pequeños ante la interrupción de Kyle. "Bueno, hablando de practica, me tengo que ir."

Hotaru volteó un poco y miró a Sammy nuevamente. "Nunca respondiste mi pregunta."

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Lo só." Volteó y caminó por el pasillo en sentido contrario a ellos.

Hotaru volteó a Kyle otra vez; él la miraba con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Oh, nada." Ella dijo sonriéndole a Kyle, mientras él tomaba su mano y comenzaban a caminar hacia el vestidor de chicos. "Y, decías algo acerca de distraerme."

Kyle rió. "¡Oh no! La señorita no será distraída de mis planes de distraerla." Él apretó su mano y le sonrió. "Bueno, como tenemos una practica corta hoy, por el juego de mañana. Esperaba que, bueno, pudiéramos salir a cenar juntos."

Hotaru sintió que una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su expresión. "¿Una cita?"

Kyle se sonrojó. "Si, un cita, si quieres."

Hotaru asintió, sus ojos brillando. "Me encantaría, pero tengo que preguntarle a mama Trista si está bien."

"¿Preguntarme el qué?" La voz de Trista se escuchó de repente. Se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

"Bueno, señorita Trista, me gustaría llevar a Hotaru a cenar esta noche luego de mi practica de hoy." Kyle dijo, sus mejillas ardiendo mientras pedía la autorización de Trista.

Trista lo miró, evaluándolo. Le agradaba este jovencito; había significado una gran diferencia en la vida de Hotaru desde su reciente aparición, y además había sido muy respetuoso el otro día cuando fue a estudiar a la casa. "No tengo ningún problema con que salgan a cenar ustedes dos, siempre y cuando Hotaru esté en casa antes de las diez."

Kyle asintió. "La llevaré a casa a las nueve. Siempre me voy a la cama a las nueve treinta de la noche antes de un juego."

"Tu disciplina es admirable." Trista dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, tengo que ir a ver al director para entregarle estos papeles. Hotaru, ¿te vas a quedar a estudiar en la biblioteca nuevamente?"

Hotaru asintió, "Si, mama Trista."

"De acuerdo, te veré en la noche luego de su cita." Trista dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Kyle y Hotaru finalmente llegaron a los vestidores, y Hotaru le sonrió. "Te estaré esperando en la biblioteca."

"Estaré allá como en una hora y media." Se inclinó un poco, para besar su mejilla.

Hotaru sonrió mientras él se alejaba entrando a los vestidores. Tenía el presentimiento que esta noche seria muy divertida.

**Campo Atlético de la Preparatoria Crossroads**

"Hola chicos." Andrew dijo mientras se acercaba a Lita, Serena, Amy y Taiki.

"Hola Andy." Serena dijo sonriendo. "No sabías que vendrías al juego."

"Si, le dije a Seiya que vendría el otro día cuando hablamos por teléfono." Andrew contesto.

"Oh, ¿y qué han estado tramando tú y mi esposo por teléfono?" Serena dijo, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Andrew.

Lita rió, "Si, eso es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué tienes que decir, Novio?"

Andrew rió. "Ninguna trama. Sólo hablamos de formar un equipo de baloncesto para comenzar a competir en el torneo público dentro de dos semanas."

"Si, sólo necesitamos unos cuantos mas." Taiki aportó.

Amy rió. "Ah, entonces tu también estás en esto."

Taiki se encogió de hombros y colocó su brazo alrededor de ella. "Culpable."

"Bueno, vayamos a buscar asientos." Serena dijo, sonriendo al hecho que Amy y Taiki estaban bien, de nuevo.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Serena, quien revisaba los bancos en busca de un buen lugar. Comenzaba a subir los escalones cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero Andy colocó una mano en su espalda para sostenerla. "Cuidado Serena, no puedes caerte; podrían lastimarse tú y el bebe."

"Gracias Andy." Serena respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es difícil no caerse cuando se es tan torpe como yo."

Lita sonrió, tomando la mano de Andy mientras seguía a Serena entre los bancos. "Has estado bastante bien en estos últimos meses."

Amy estuvo de acuerdo. "En serio, has estado bastante bien. Hasta sacaste una A en la prueba de esta semana."

Serena estaba reluciente mientras tomaba asiento en el centro del área de los bancos, sus amigos sentándose a su alrededor. "Lo estoy intentando. Quiero que tanto mi hija como mi esposo estén orgullosos de mi."

Taiki asintió. "No puedo hablar por tu hija, pero sé que Seiya esta muy orgulloso de ti. Siempre lo ha estado."

Amy se recostó un poco de Taiki. "Todos estamos orgullosos de ti."

Lita estuvo de acuerdo. "Si, has madurado muy rápido."

Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una voz la interrumpió. "Eh, ella sigue siendo una bebe llorona, de vez en cuando." Todos voltearon a ver a Raye y Chad parados en el pasillo. Serena le sacó la lengua a su mejor amiga, quien rió como respuesta. Serena se puso de pie y Raye se acercó para abrazarla, y susurro a sus oídos de forma que mas nadie la escuchara, "Lita tiene razón, todos estamos orgullosos de ti." Raye le dio un ultimo apretón a su princesa, antes de sentarse junto a Chad.

Los tres chicos rapidamente comenzaron a hablar del torneo de baloncesto que estaba por comenzar, y Chad acepto participar. La multitud comenzo a gritar cuando los dos equipos entraron al campo. Serena busco a Seiya y lo vio. Él se retiro el casco protector y busco entre la multitud hasta encontrar a su esposa. Él sonrio mientras ella lo saludaba con la mano, y le pico un ojo. Serena apreto un puno sobre su corazon y movio los labios sin emitir las palabras, "Ten cuidado." Él asintió y volvio a ponerse su casco.

Lita, que habia observado lo ocurrido, dijo. "Aun me sorprendo de la conexión que ustedes tienen."

Serena sonrio y cerro los ojos, viendo la cara de su esposo en su mente. "Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, para siempre." Abrio los ojos, y estaban brillantes como diamantes en la luz del sol. "Solo espero que ustedes puedan ser tan felices como Seiya y yo."

Lita asintió. "Lo somos."

Amy suspiro. "Espero que Molly tambien lo sea."

Raye miro hacia el otro lado del campo, hacia la parte de Tokio donde estaba el teatro. "Yo tambien. Espero, que Molly y Melvin la pasen bien juntos esta noche."

Todos siguieron la mirada de Raye, compartiendo su esperanza por sus amigos.

**El teatro**

Molly arreglaba su vestido nerviosamente mientras Melvin entregaba las entradas al encargado. El caballero lee índico por donde debian dirigirse y Melvin tomo la mano de Molly en su brazo. Ella le sonrio, disfrutando el solo hecho de estar cerca de él. Tomaron asiento y Melvin se inclino hacia ella para susurrar a su oido. "Se que ya he dicho esto como tres veces, pero luces muy hermosa Molly."

Molly se sonrojo y asintió. "Bueno, se que he dicho esto como tres veces, pero tu tambien luces muy guapo."

Melvin estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz los interrumpio. "No puedo creerlo, que sorpresa encontrarme con ustedes aquí."

Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de miedo al ver a Rose sentandose al otro lado de Melvin. Sin pensarlo dijo, "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, pues oi hablar de esta obra y tenia que venir a verla." Rose dijo sonriendole a Molly, sus ojos llenos de emocion ante la ira de la otra chica.

Melvin no parecio notar la tension de Molly mientras le hablaba a Rose. "¿Viniste sola?"

Rose puso mirada triste antes de contestar. "Si, no tengo tanta suerte de ser acompanada por un chico bien parecido y agradable como tu."

Melvin asintió. "Bueno, yo te acompanare a ti tambien esta noche."

"¿Qué?" Molly exclamo, furiosa, pero Melvin la ignoro.

Rose se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla. "Eres tan lindo Melvin."

Molly se recosto en su asiento y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, observando como Melvin seguia hablando con Rose. Él nisiquiera la miro las pocas veces que ella trato de llamar su atención. Sintio lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Melvin parecia tan interesado en Rose, talvez lo estaba perdiendo.

**Salon de Juegos – Cafeteria.**

Kyle tomo el asiento frente al de Hotaru. "Y, ¿Qué estudiaste en la biblioteca mientras yo estaba en practica?"

"Oh, solo estaba leyendo algunos libros de psicologia y eso." Hotaru dijo mirando alrededor en busca de Lita o Andrew.

"¿A quien buscas?" Kyle pregunto siguiendo la direccion de su mirada.

Hotaru miro a Kyle y se encogio de hombros. "Solo unos amigos mios. Andy trabaja aquí y su novia, Lita, regularmente anda cerca."

"Tienes muchos amigos mayores." Kyle comento.

Hotaru asintió y bajo la cabeza. "Si, hasta que apareciste tu, no tenia muchos amigos de mi edad."

Kyle tomo su mano por encima de la mesa. "Me cuesta creer eso." Sus mejillas ardieron rojo intenso cuando Hotaru levanto la cabeza y lo miro directo a los ojos. "Es que tu eres tan linda e inteligente…" Cuando ella sonrio, él sintio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas, pero continuo. "… Que la paso muy bien solo con estar en tu compañía."

Hotaru sintio que sus propias mejillas ardian ante el halago, antes de poder responder se escucho una voz que decia, "Hola Hotaru."

Hotaru levanto la mirada para ver a Elizabeth, la hermana de Andrew, parada junto a su mesa. Hotaru sonrio. "Hola Lizzie, ¿Cómo estas?"

Elizabeth sonrio. "Bastante bien, a pesar de estar trabajando un viernes por la noche. Acepte cambiar de turno con Andy para que él y Lita pudieran ir al juego de futbol de Seiya."

"Oh, ahí es donde estan." Hotaru dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, me alegra que estes aquí. Lizzie, este es mi amigo Kyle. Kyle Avito."

"Gusto en conocerte Kyle." Elizabeth dijo, sonriendole al chico.

"Igualmente." Respondio él.

"¿Qué les gustaria para cenar chicos?"

"Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso y tocineta, con todo, papas fritas y una batida de chocolate." Hotaru dijo, al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruñía.

Kyle sonrio. "Yo quiero lo mismo, pero mi hamburguesa sin cebollas."

"De acuerdo, ahora se las traigo." Elizabeth dijo, dirigiendose a la cocina con la orden.

"Kyle, acerca de lo que dijiste hace un rato." Hotaru dijo timidamente. "Tu tambien me agradas y tambien la paso muy bien en tu compañía."

Kyle estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz chillona los interrumpio. "¡Kyle! Que bueno encontrarme contigo esta noche." Allison dijo acercandose a la mesa, la sonrisa plasmada en su expresión se desvanecio al ver a Hotaru sentada frente a él, tomada de su mano.

La sonrisa de Kyle tambien se desaparecio. "Hola Allison."

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?" Sammy dijo, acercandose tambien a la mesa.

"Hotaru y yo solo hablabamos mientras esperabamos nuestra comida." Kyle le respondio a su amigo.

"¿Están en una cita?" Allison pregunto, descaradamente.

La cara de Hotaru ardia tanto de vergüenza como de ira ante la entromision, pero Kyle apreto su mano y le sonrio. "Si, asi es." Hotaru asintió, confirmando el hecho.

Allison entrecerro los ojos aun mas, hasta casi cerrarlos por completo. "Ya veo. Bueno Sammy, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscar nuestra propia mesa y dejemos esta parejita sola?"

Pero, cuando Sammy no respondio, todos voltearon a mirarlo. Él estaba mirando fijo hacia la mesa, en direccion a los dedos entrelazados de Hotaru y Kyle. Hotaru finalmente hablo. "Sammy, ¿estas bien?"

Salio del trance en el que se encontraba y le sonrio. "Si, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando en algo." Tomo la mano de Allison y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí. Hotaru arrugo la frente. "No entiendo que le ve."

Kyle se encogio de hombros. "Este… Hotaru, se que solo nos hemos conocido por unos dias, pero, me preguntaba si querias, este…" Kyle dejo de hablar y se sonrojo.

Hotaru tomo con su otra mano la mano libre de él por encima de la mesa. "Kyle, sea lo que sea, puedes preguntarme."

Él sonrio. "Esperaba que quisieras ser mi novia."

"¿Novia?" Hotaru repitio.

Kyle asintió, causando que su coleta rubia cayera sobre su hombro. Sus ojos azules brillaron al continuar hablando. "Nunca habia conocido a una chica como tu; desde que te conoci solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Tu presencia me hace feliz."

Hotaru sonrio. "Yo siento lo mismo."

"¿Eso es un si?" Kyle pregunto lleno de esperanzas.

Hotaru rio. "Si, es un si."

Allison, que estaba sentada con Sammy a una cuantas mesas de distancia, habia escuchado toda la conversación. Envolvió uno de sus mechones rubios en su dedo indice mientras decia en tono burlon."¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Por qué querria salir con ella de nuevo?"

Sammy, que habia estado estudiando el menu, levanto la mirada hacia Allison, molesto. "¿De que estas hablando?"

Señalando con un dedo respondio. "Kyle. Por amor de Dios él es Kyle Avito, con excepcion de ti, es el mejor jugador de secundaria de todo Japón. Podria salir con la chica que quisiera, pero le acaba de pedir a Hotaru que sea su novia."

El menu se escapo de las manos de Sammy. "¿Qué?"

"Si, lo sé. Yo tambien me sorprendi. Pense que lo de ser agradable con ella se le pasaria cuando conociera mas personas en la escuela en los dias pasados, pero le acaba de decir que piensa en ella todo el tiempo." Allison dijo, volteando los ojos. "Como si ella fuera algo especial." Allison miro a Sammy, quien tenia agarrado el borde de la mesa tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. "¿Sammy?"

"¿Qué le respondio ella?" Sammy pregunto.

Allison no se habia dado cuenta del efecto que tenia en Sammy lo que ella estaba diciendo. "Bueno, le dijo que ella siente lo mismo, felicidad ante su presencia o algo asi." Miro hacia ellos. "Asco, se acaba de inclinar sobre la mesa y la beso."

Sammy se puso de pie. "Allison, ya no tengo hambre. Creo que ire a casa a descansar para el juego de mañana." Camino hacia la puerta, dejando a una Allison furiosa. Miro hacia la mesa de Kyle y Hotaru. Sintio algo parecido al dolor en su pecho al ver a Hotaru y a Kyle mirandose a los ojos, olvidados de todo a su alrededor. Saliendo la cafeteria, susurro para si mismo. "¿Por qué me importa tanto?"

**Fuera del Campo Atletico de la Preparatoria Crossroads**

Serena esperaba por Seiya junto a sus amigos. Ella apreto la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de los hombros. "Estoy tan emocionada de que hayan ganado. Seiya estuvo sorprendente. Esquivo y se movio por todo el campo como un rayo de luz."

Raye suspiro. "Serena, todos vimos el juego. Todos saben que tu esposo es un sorprendente atleta. No tienes que seguir contandonos lo que paso."

Serena volteo hacia su amiga y sarcásticamente le dijo. "Esta bien, Raye, se que solo estas celosa."

Raye abrio los ojos y la boca para responder, pero Chad coloco su brazo alrededor de ella y sacudio la cabeza. "Está bien." Dijo ella entre dientes, recostandose de su novio que reia levemente.

"Oh por Dios." Lita exclamo de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Amy pregunto alarmada.

"Es Molly." Lita dijo señalando hacia la entrada, desde donde Molly se acercaba a sus amigas con la cabeza abajo.

Serena sostuvo la respiración. "Tiene los ojos rojos, estuvo llorando."

Molly llego hasta sus amigos, sus ojos estaban aun humedos. Amy se acerco a ellos y Molly se dejo caer sobre si amiga. "Oh Molly. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Fue horrible." Molly dijo entre sollozos contra el hombro de Amy.

"¿La obra?" Serena pregunto confundida.

"Si, es decir no. Rose estaba ahí, y ella y Melvin se pasaron toda la noche coqueteando el uno con el otro. Él ni siquiera me presto atención cuando trate de hablar con el." Molly dijo suspirando, mientras se separaba de Amy para mirar a Serena.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron, aun mas confundida. "No entiendo. Melvin esta loco por ti."

Molly sacudio la cabeza. "No lo se. Yo tambien lo pensaba, pero desde que Rose llego a nuestras vidas él ha actuado diferente, distante y desinteresado."

Seiya finalmente llego a donde estaban los demas, su cabello aun humedo por la ducha que habia tomado. Noto la cara de Molly y la preocupación en los ojos de su esposa. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Serena. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"La cita de Molly y Melvin no salio bien." Taiki respondio.

Serena se separo de Seiya para abrazar a Molly. Acaricio la cabeza de su amiga. "Resolveremos esto."

Raye se acerco a Molly y toco su brazo. "Molly, ¿por que no vienes conmigo al templo esta noche?" Miro a Chad, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Lita y Amy se colocaron del otro lado de Molly. Molly se separo de Serena para ver a sus amigas y compañeras scouts rodeandola, sus ojos llenos de amor y preocupación. Sintio una enorme calma apoderarse de ella. "De acuerdo, vamos."

Taiki levanto la mano, deteniendo a Seiya mientras el resto del grupo seguia adelante. Taiki volteo a ver a su mejor amigo. La brisa hacia mover sus largas coletas. "Seiya, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto. Melvin ama a Molly, algo no esta bien."

Seiya pensaba lo mismo. "Estoy de acuerdo. Esos dos corazones, comparten el mismo camino, justo como el de Serena y el mio."

Taiki asintió. "Si, igual que el mio y el de Amy." Taiki miro hacia el cielo, desde donde la luna iluminaba todo Tokio. "Y en ese caso, él no ignoraria a Molly en una cita especial."

Seiya miro a su amigo. "¿En que piensas?"

"Que busquemos a Melvin y averigüemos lo que esta pasando." Taiki dijo, volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

"De acuerdo, pero no ahora. Iremos con los demas al templo de Raye y después buscaremos a Melvin para hablar con él." Seiya respondio, su voz firme y segura.

Taiki asintió. "Está bien."

"Seiya vamos." Serena grito a lo lejos. Taiki y Seiya salieron en direccion a sus amigos. Serena se acerco a él y levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos azules. "¿Seiya?"

Él le sonrio. "No te preocupes Bombón. Molly es la unica por la que debemos preocuparnos ahora."

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y tomo su mano con la suya. "No se lo que tu y Taiki estaban planeando, pero si ayudara a Molly, te apoyare en todo lo que pueda."

La sonrisa de él se hizo mucho mayor. "Me conoces demasiado."

Ella levanto una mano y la coloco sobre el pecho de él. "Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos corazones laten al mismo ritmo."

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella y asintió, disfrutando como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos.

**Casa de Melvin – mas tarde**

Seiya toco a la puerta, Taiki parado a su lado. La expresión de Seiya estaba seria cuando Melvin abrio la puerta. "Hola Melvin. ¿Te importa si pasamos por unos minutos?"

Melvin acepto y se hizo a un lado para que sus amigos pasaran. Taiki miro detenidamente la expresión de Melvin y noto que tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos. Los tres tomaron asiento en la sala. "¿Te encuentras bien Melvin?" Taiki pregunto.

Melvin sacudio la cabeza. "Supongo que ambos estan aquí porque supieron que mi cita con Molly no salio muy bien."

Seiya asintió. "Si, lo supimos, pero queriamos oir tu version de los hechos."

Melvin bajo la cabeza. "No lo se. Fui a su casa a buscarla y se veia tan linda en su vestido amarillo, disfrutamos el camino hacia el teatro, pero cuando llegamos y tomamos asiento todo comenzo a salir mal."

"¿Cómo asi?" Taiki pregunto.

Melvin levanto la cabeza. "No estoy seguro, tomamos asiento y justo cuando terminaba de decirle lo linda que lucia, llego nuestra compañera de clases, Rose. Luego que Rose llego, Molly no quiso ni hablarme. Solo se sento y miro siempre al frente."

Seiya y Taiki se miraron al mismo tiempo. Seiya aclaro su garganta. "¿De que hablaron tu y Rose durante el espectaculo?"

Melvin arqueo una ceja confundido. "¿Rose y yo?" cuando Seiya confirmo, Melvin continuo. "Casi no le dije nada a Rose durante toda la noche. Ella estaba ahí con un hombre mayor, asumo que seria su novio, asi que excepto por saludarla y despedirme de ella al final, ni siquiera hable con ella."

Taiki arrugo la frente. "Bueno, a nosotros nos dijeron otra cosa."

Melvin suspiro. "Me lo imagino, porque a la salida Molly comenzo a discutirme acerca de coquetear con rose todo el tiempo. No tenia idea de lo que hablaba, pero como no me gusta que me griten, termine gritando yo tambien. Termine diciendole que estaba actuando como una malagradecida después que yo la lleve al teatro."

Seiya observaba la expresión de Melvin fijamente. Al hablar sonrio. "Creo que tu y Molly estan teniendo una mala comunicación. Por que no la llamas mañana, hablen un rato." Seiya se puso de pie y Taiki siguió su ejemplo. Noto que Melvin aun estaba sentado. "Y, Melvin, no le hables de Rose, solo hablen de ustedes dos, eso es lo unico que importa."

Taiki asintió. "Si, solo confirmale el amor que sientes por ella y no pierdas la fe en ustedes."

Melvin acepto y se puso de pie. "Gracias." Acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta.

Al caminar fuera de la casa de Melvin, Taiki y Seiya se detuvieron y observaron sus alrededores. "¿Sientes eso?" Taiki pregunto.

Seiya asintió. "Si, la senti desde que llegamos, una muy fuerte."

"Creo que nuestro enemigo ha cambiado de tactica." Taiki dijo preocupado.

La expresión de Seiya era muy seria. "Creo que tienes razon, Taiki. Mañana, luego del juego de Sammy, juntaremos a todos para contarles lo que sabemos."

Taiki acepto. "Seran buenas noticias para Molly."

Seiya sonrio. "Si. Pero ahora, tengo una esposa muy embarazada en casa, esperando por mi."

Taiki rio. "Vamos, te llevare a tu casa."

Mientras los dos amigos caminaban hacia la noche, Rosemary aparecio con los ojos llenos de ira. "Ustedes dos seran un gran problema. Creo que tendre que ocuparme de ustedes antes que arruinen mi plan perfecto."

**

* * *

N/A: **Hola chicas… si, estoy viva, por aquí continuando las traducciones… para las que estan al tanto de lo ocurrido en mi "islita", les confirmo que en mi lado de la frontera no paso nada, estamos bien y enteros, ayudando a nuestros vecinos en todo lo que podamos… Alba y Laura, respiren! No me paso nada

…pido disculpas por todos los acentos que faltaron, que fueron la mayoria por no decir todos, y por una que otra falta ortografica, para no retrasarme mas decidi subirlo sin corregir… lo siento.

**Reviews del cap. 27**

Gracias a todas las que leyeron y mas aun a las que comentaron… No me voy a detener a responderles a todas, porque toma tiempo que quiero aprovechar para subir la historia, pero sepan que los lei todos

Kira, solo salio el "hola" y Kata, lo siento, aun nada de Mina-Yaten para ti, talvez en el proximo, pero no nos hemos olvidado de ellos, no te preocupes

Y a la anonima hana que pregunto: la historia en ingles va por el cap. 40

**En el proximo capitulo:**

Los ojos de Taiki y Seiya se abrieron del miedo al ver que no tendrian escapatoria de los miles de espinas que venian en su direccion. Levantaron los brazos preparandose para el impacto…


	29. Chapter 29

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Mientras los dos amigos caminaban hacia la noche, Rosemary apareció con los ojos llenos de ira. "Ustedes dos serán un gran problema. Creo que tendré que ocuparme de ustedes antes que arruinen mi plan perfecto."

**Campo de futbol de la Secundaria Crossroads**

Hotaru y Trista caminaron hacia los bancos, y Hotaru sonrió cuando vio a Serena saludándola. "Trista, allá están Serena y Seiya. ¿Quién es ese hombre con ellos?"

Trista miró hacia donde ella señalaba y sonrió. "Ese es el manager de Seiya, Scott."

"¿El que te regalo las lindas flores?" Hotaru dijo, entre risas.

"Si, el mismo." Trista dijo, aún mirando a Scott.

Scott notó que ella lo miraba y sonrió, inclinándose hacia Seiya. "No me dijiste que Trista estaría aquí."

Seiya rió entre dientes. "No lo sabía. No van a pelear de nuevo, ¿o si?"

Scott rió levemente. "No, de hecho, yo fui a disculparme con ella ayer."

"¿En serio?" Seiya preguntó, arqueando una ceja, sorprendido.

"Si, yo, este… le llevé flores." Scott dijo, ligeramente sonrojado.

Serena se inclinó hacia Seiya. "Eso fue muy buena idea Scott. Sabes, Trista es una gran mujer, y está soltera."

Scott sonrió. "No eres nada sutil, ¿verdad Serena?"

Ella sonrió. "Sólo quiero que las personas que quiero sean felices, y Scott, eso te incluye a ti. Eres amigo mío y de Seiya, eres importante para nosotros, así que claro que quiero que encuentres una gran mujer a quien amar y que te ame a ti también."

Seiya tomó la mano de su esposa y le sonrió, mientras Scott los observaba cuidadosamente. "Me conformaría con encontrar un amor con solo la mitad del brillo del de ustedes dos."

Seiya miró a su amigo. "Nunca debes conformarte con nada cuando de amor se trata."

Trista y Hotaru llegaron a los bancos donde ellos estaban y se detuvieron frente a ellos. Hotaru se agachó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Serena. Trista preguntó, tratando de sonar casual. "Y, ¿de que hablaban ustedes tres, tan emocionadamente?"

"Oh nada, sólo que tú y Scott deberían salir juntos." Serena dijo en el mismo tono casual, luego tomó un sorbo de su enorme refresco mientras miraba a Trista de forma inocente.

Trista se sonrojó, pero Scott rió diciendo. "No lo tomes tan mal, Trista. La mayoría de las mujeres no considerarían salir conmigo como el fin del mundo."

Trista estaba tan aturdida que al sentarse perdió el equilibrio sobre el banco, peor el brazo de Scott se movió rápido y logró sujetarla antes que cayera. Su ayuda sólo logro sorprenderla más, pero antes que Scott pudiera molestarla, Ikuko y Ken se unieron al grupo. Ikuko abrazó a su hija y yerno fuertemente y Seiya les presentó a Scott. Tomaron asiento detrás de Serena y Seiya.

Ken le preguntó a Seiya. "¿Quieres que comencemos a trabajar en el cuarto del bebe mañana?"

Seiya asintió. "Es una buena idea, talvez podamos hacerlo después del desayuno. Veré si Taiki esta libre para ayudarnos."

Scott se incluyó en la conversación. "Oye Seiya, si quieres puedo ayudar también. Hace mucho tiempo que no pinto ni armo nada, pero puedo intentarlo."

Trista se volteó sorprendida ante la oferta de Scott. "Vaya, por alguna razón nunca te imaginé como un chico que pinta cuartos para bebes."

Scott la miró y sonrió. "Y yo nunca te imagine como una chica que viene a ver juegos de futbol de secundaria."

Trista rió. "Lo mismo digo."

Serena observaba la conversación entre ambos hasta que decidió interferir. "Si, a Scott lo invitamos Seiya y yo, él ha sido tan bueno con nosotros desde que comenzó como manager de Seiya."

Scott miró a Serena y rió. "Nunca te rindes."

Ella lo miró de forma angelical. "Scott, no tengo idea de lo que hablas."

Seiya rió y colocó su brazo alrededor de su esposa. "Compórtate, son adultos. El juego esta por comenzar, así que deja de hacerte la casamentera y apláudele a tu hermano."

Todos prestaron su atención hacia el cambo de fútbol, donde el equipo de Crossroads se enfrentaba a sus oponentes, Secundaria Este. Sonó el silbato y Crossroads obtuvo el balón. Todos aplaudieron cuando el balón fue pasado a Sammy y él evadió los intentos del equipo contrario casi logrando el primer gol de Crossroads. Hotaru miró hacia el otro extremo del campo donde se encontraba Kyle frente a la portería, preparado para cualquier intento de anotar del equipo contrario. Hotaru volteó hacia Trista. "Mama Trista, ¿está bien si me acerco un poco mas al campo para ver mejor el juego?"

Trista la miró y rió. "Querrás decir para ver mejor a Kyle."

Hotaru se sonrojó pero no lo negó. "Por favor."

"De acuerdo, ve. Pero quédate donde pueda verte." Trista respondió y la cara de Hotaru se iluminó. Abrazo a Trista fuertemente antes de bajar los escalones.

Ikuko volteó hacia Trista. "Oye Trista, ¿Quién es Kyle?"

"Aparentemente, después de anoche, es su novio." Trista dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡¿En serio?!" Serena exclamó. "Su primer novio."

Ikuko suspiró mientras jugaba con un mechón del pelo de Serena. "Ahh, crecen tan rápido."

Los ojos de Trista se humedecieron un poco. "Si, y no tienen idea de lo cierto que es eso en el caso de Hotaru."

Scott la había observado de cerca, era obvio que quería mucho a esta niña. "No sabía que tenias una hija, y menos una tan crecida."

Trista volteó a mirarlo. "Ella no es mi hija biológica, la adopté."

Ken interrumpió. "Trista, creo que eso es maravilloso, criar a un niño ya es bastante difícil, pero criar a uno que no es suyo, bueno… digamos que solo alguien muy sorprendente se ofrecería a hacerlo."

Trista se sonrojó y le agradeció al padre de Serena sus amables palabras. Las miradas de todos regresaron al campo, donde Kyle había bloqueado un intento de anotar del equipo de la Secundaria Este. El grupo sonrió al escuchar a una normalmente callada Hotaru, gritándole a Kyle.

En el campo, uno de los jugadores de la Secundaria Este volteó al escuchar a Hotaru y miró a Kyle, para molestarlo le preguntó. "Oye Avito, ¿Esa es tu novia?"

Kyle sonrió. "Si, de hecho así es."

"Bueno, cuando te canses de ella avísame." El otro chico respondió, con malicia en su mirada.

Kyle entrecerró los ojos. "No hables de ella así."

Sammy, que había escuchado toda la conversación, paso cerca de él y lo empujo con el hombro, bastante fuerte. El jugador de la Secundaria Este volteó hacia Sammy. "Oye Tsukino, ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Sammy no respondió, limitándose a tomar su posición en el campo, pero cuando el silbato sonó, espero a que el otro jugador tuviera el balón y lo tumbó al suelo. El muchacho cayó al suelo, al ponerse de pie tenía pasto en la nariz y la boca. El árbitro lo declaró falta y el jugador de la Secundaria Este recibió un tiro libre, que fue bloqueado fácilmente por Kyle.

Cuando el otro equipo, que ahora perdía por dos goles pidió tiempo fuera, Kyle miro a Sammy. "Oye Sammy, gracias. Esa es la desventaja de ser portero, no me las puedo desquitar de los estúpidos como ese."

Sammy miró a su compañero y luego hacia los lados, desde donde podía ver a Hotaru observándolos. "Si, no te preocupes. Él se lo merecía." Mientras cruzaba el campo, volvió a mirar a Hotaru, que le sonreía a Kyle en esos momentos, y susurró para si mismo, "No lo hice por ti Avito."

Serena entregó los emparedados que había preparado para todos. Trista se puso de pie para llevarle uno a Hotaru, pero Scott fue mas rápido que ella y bajó los escalones hasta llegar donde la joven. Trista sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca sé que pensar de él. Es tan petulante y presumido, y de repente se vuelve el hombre mas dulce del mundo."

Serena rió y con su codo tocó a Seiya. "Suena como alguien que conozco."

Seiya sonrió. "Él de verdad es un buen hombre, Trista."

Ella asintió, mirando como hablaba y reía con Hotaru a los lados del campo. No parecía tener prisa en regresar a los bancos, y podía notar que a Hotaru le agradaba tener a alguien haciéndole compañía. Tomó el emparedado de Scott, "Creo que iré allá un rato."

Serena le dio un empujón a Seiya y él volteó a ver al trío. "Bueno, esposa, talvez tengas razón. Scott y Trista si tienen buena química." Observó como Hotaru estaba parada entre ellos dos y sonrió. "Y, en este momento, nadie se imaginaría que no son una familia."

Serena, que había tomado una enorme mordida de su emparedado, dijo. "Tesh osl disjest."

"¿Qué?" Seiya dijo, mirándola asustado.

Ella tragó su comida y contestó. "Dije: Te lo dije."

Seiya rió. "Lo siento, no te entendí nada con la bocota llena de comida."

"¡Oye!" Serena exclamó.

Seiya rió y besó su frente. "Perdón, tu pequeña y hermosa boca, llena de comida."

"Demasiado tarde. Ya no te voy a dar ninguna de las galletas para el postre." Serena dijo, mirándolo de forma picara.

"De todas formas te comerías las mías." Seiya dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y gritó cuando Serena pinchó su brazo.

Ken e Ikuko intercambiaron miradas a espaldas de su hija y su esposo, sonriendo. Podían notar que su hija era verdaderamente feliz, y eso era todo lo que podían pedir como padres.

**Joyería de la mama de Molly**

Molly sonreía mientras terminaba de ayudar a un joven a escoger una gargantilla para su novia. Había estado hablando todo el tiempo acerca de su novia, pero a Molly no le importo, le parecía dulce. Se preguntaba si Melvin pensaba en ella o hablaba de ella a los demás en la forma que este muchacho hablaba de su novia. Suspiró, después de lo ocurrido la noche antes, estaba segura que él ya ni siquiera pensaba en ella. Escuchó la risa de su madre, volteó a ver con quien hablaba y susurró. "Melvin."

Melvin desvió la mirada al sentir que era observado. Se excusó con la señora Baker y se acerco a Molly. Podía notar que ella estaba tensa, aclaró su garganta nerviosamente y habló. "Molly, podríamos… este, ¿salir un momento a hablar?"

Molly asintió sintiéndose miserable, pensando que había llegado la hora, él terminaría con ella. Pero se sorprendió cuando él, no solo tomó su mano, sino que lo hizo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. En ese momento tuvo esperanzas de estar equivocada. Lo llevó a un banco en la calle, no muy lejano de la tienda de su madre. "¿Qué querías decirme Melvin?" le preguntó nerviosamente.

Él había soltado su mano al sentarse, pero ahora tomó ambos manos de ella entre las suyas. "Molly no se lo que sucedió anoche." Sacudió la cabeza cuando ella intentó abrir la boca para hablar. "No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sólo vine aquí a decirte que te amo, y que siempre lo haré." Se inclinó un poco y la besó suavemente en los labios

Molly sonrió cuando él se separo de ella y logró ver su tierna mirada. "Oh Melvin." Dijo lanzándose sobre él. "Yo también te amo."

Rosemary gruñó desde una esquina cercana. "Las cosas no están saliendo como las planeé, y si esos dos entrometidos los arreglan, todos mis esfuerzos de hacer que esta scout débil se desmorone, habrán sido inútiles." Tamborileo sus dedos sobre sus labios hasta que se formó una sonrisa malvada mientras desapareció entre la multitud. "Y sé justo como deshacerme de ellos."

**Ferretería – mas tarde ese mismo día**

Seiya dejó caer el último contenedor de pintura en la cajuela del carro. "Gracias por venir Taiki."

Taiki encogió los hombros. "No tenía mas nada que hacer, Amy esta ayudando a Serena a preparar todo para la reunión de scouts, así que tenía tiempo libre."

Seiya asintió. "Me alegro que todos puedan ir esta noche, especialmente Molly."

La mirada violeta de Taiki se tornó seria al pensar en lo que revelarían a las scouts esta noche, sabía que en muchas veces las outer scouts rechazaban sus ideas. "¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?"

Seiya, que en ese momento arreglaba la pintura que habían comprado para que no se fueran a derramar en el carro, levantó la mirada hacia su amigo. La seriedad en la mirada y en el tono de voz de Taiki era evidente. "Te preocupa que no nos crean."

"Bueno, no todas, sólo Amara." Taiki respondió, sus ojos violeta oscureciéndose por un segundo.

Seiya rió. "No sabría que decirte sobre Amara, pero se que Molly nos creerá."

Una voz de tono chillón interrumpió su conversación. "No creo que eso suceda."

Taiki y Seiya voltearon para ver a una chica vestida de un rosa muy brillante, con la mitad del rostro cubierta por una mascara igual de brillante. La parte visible de su cara llevaba pedrería rosa y lavanda desde el borde de su ojo hasta la barbilla. Taiki la miró sorprendido. "¿Quién eres?"

Seiya habló. "Querrás decir ¿Qué eres?"

Rosemary entrecerró los ojos. "¿Me insultas? Una razón mas para matarte."

"¿Matarnos?" Taiki y Seiya ambos exclamaron.

Rosemary rió. "Y yo que pensaba que ustedes dos eran inteligentes."

"Tú eres la que ha estado atacando a esos estudiantes." Taiki declaró, con una dura mirada mientras se preparaba para el ataque que sabía les esperaba.

"Bingo." Rosemary dijo bailando alrededor de ellos, con una gran sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Seiya la miró fijamente. "Entonces, yo te destruiré."

"¿Destruirme? No eres mas que un pequeñín patético, yo soy una poderosa soldado." Ella respondió, con voz de hielo y dejando de sonreír. "No tienen esperanzas de poder destruirme. Y ahora, les enseñaré mi verdadero poder." Dio vueltas en el mismo lugar mientras gritaba. "¡Espinas de Terror!"

Los ojos de Taiki y Seiya se abrieron del miedo al ver que no tendrían escapatoria de los miles de espinas que venían en su dirección. Levantaron los brazos preparándose para el impacto, pero las espinas nunca llegaron. Levantaron la cabeza para ver lo que había sucedido y se encontraron con una figura alta en capa roja frente a ellos. No podían ver su cara porque estaba cubierta por la capa, ocultándolo entre sus sombras.

"¿Quién eres?" Taiki le preguntó.

"Soy Solar Guardian Pyrios." Respondió el encapuchado, aún de frente a Rosemary, su báculo dorado frente a él.

Rosemary aguantó la respiración. "No puede ser."

"Te lo aseguro, soy un Solar Guardian." Comenzó a dar vueltas a su báculo y grito. "¡Furia de Destello Solar!"

Seiya y Taiki observaron sorprendidos mientras una llama amarillo intenso salió disparada del báculo de Pyrios en dirección a su adversario. Rosemary apenas logró evitar el ataque, como podía notarse por las marcas de quemadura evidentes en su atuendo rosa.

Ella volteó hacia ellos. "Lograron escapar esta vez, humanos. Pero juro que regresaré y entonces morirán."

Cuando ella estaba por marcharse, Solar Guardian Pyrios declaró con calma. "Dile a tu amo, que lo estaré esperando."

Ella lo miró y respondió llena de ira. "Mi amo te hará pedazos."

Solar Guardian Pyrios rió fríamente. "Lo puede intentar, pero dile a Malice que los Solar Guardians lo venceremos una vez más y lo enviaremos de vuelta al infierno del que aparentemente se escapó."

Rosemary desapareció y Pyrios volteó hacia Taiki y Seiya. "¿Están bien?"

Taiki asintió, sorprendido por como su traje escondía su cara por completo. Sabía que esta persona debía tener un enorme poder mágico. "Si, gracias."

"¿Y tú quien eres?" Seiya preguntó, desconfiado.

"No puedo decirles ahora, pero lo sabrán pronto, se los prometo." Solar Guardian Pyrios dijo, justo antes de desaparecer frente a sus narices.

"¿Qué demonios?" Taiki dijo alarmado.

"No tengo idea, pero mejor vayámonos de aquí. Esa pesadilla rosada puede regresar a atacarnos." Seiya dijo, dirigiéndose al carro. Taiki lo siguió y ambos salieron del área de estacionamiento hacia el departamento de Seiya.

**Departamento de Seiya y Serena.**

Serena estaba disfrutando los halagos de Lita acerca del aderezo de espárragos que había preparado, cuando sintió a su esposo y a Taiki entrar al departamento. Giró para discutirle por haber llegado tarde, pero sintió que perdía la voz al verlo. Estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, algo andaba mal. Corrió hacia él. "¿Seiya?"

Él dejo en el suelo la pintura que traía consigo y la abrazó fuertemente. "Estoy bien, lo prometo."

Amy, que había corrido hacia Taiki, se separó un poco. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Todas las scouts estaban presentes y escuchando atentamente mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban. Seiya, que aún tenía los brazos alrededor de Serena, fue el primero en responder. "Fuimos atacados por el nuevo enemigo. No sabemos su nombre, solo que era completamente rosa."

"No están heridos, ni siquiera un moretón." Amara observó.

Taiki asintió. "Eso es porque fuimos salvados por otro extraño, que tenia un poder increíble."

"¿Extraño?" Trista dijo alarmada.

Seiya asintió. "Dijo que era un Solar Guardian."

"Si, dijo que era Solar Guardian Pyrios." Taiki asintió.

Los ojos de Raye se volvieron enormes de repente cuando escuchó a Seiya mencionar 'Solar Guardian'. Sintió que su corazón y su mente comenzaban a discutir si sería el momento o no de decirles a todos quien había sido Seiya en una vida pasada. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó la voz de la Reina Theia rogándole que escuchara su corazón, así que cerró la boca. Su corazón le decía que esperara.

Serena, que aún no había soltado a Seiya, finalmente se separó de él para que se pudiera sentar. Se quedó parada junto a él mirándolo, podía notar que este encuentro lo había dejado nervioso. Apretó su hombro y él levantó la mirada sonriéndole. "Cuéntanos todo." Los demás escucharon mientras Taiki y Seiya relataban su encuentro con el enemigo y su rescate por parte del misterioso Solar Guardian Pyrios.

Amara se puso de pie cuando terminaron. "Otro intruso. Este planeta se esta llenando de ellos."

"No sabemos si es un intruso Amara." Raye interrumpió, tratando de defender a Pyrios sin revelar demasiado.

Lita estuvo de acuerdo con Raye. "Raye tiene razón. Incluso si lo fuera, salvó a Seiya y a Taiki, así que talvez es de los buenos."

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que sea uno de los buenos." Michelle declaró. "Si nos confiamos demasiado, podría costarnos la vida de alguien."

Seiya aclaró su garganta. "Preocupémonos por este tipo si lo volvemos a ver. Ahora mismo, tenemos un enemigo que sabe quienes somos, y que nos anda buscando, por el debemos preocuparnos."

Taiki tomó esto como una señal y comenzó a hablar. "Seiya y yo tenemos una idea de lo que el objetivo de nuestro nuevo enemigo puede ser."

Amara arqueó una ceja. "No puedo esperar para oírlo."

Taiki la miró de mala manera, pero Amy apretó su brazo apoyándolo, así que continuó. "Creemos que el enemigo ha enfocado sus energías en Molly y Melvin. Después de hablar con ambos ayer, nos dimos cuenta que ambos habían experimentado dos situaciones completamente diferentes, lo que ha causado que su relación estuviera en mayores problemas."

"¿Qué?" Molly dijo sin aliento, desvió su mirada de Taiki a Seiya, quien confirmó lo que su amigo había dicho. "O sea que anoche en nuestra cita, ¿lo imaginé todo?"

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. "No exactamente, viste una ilusión, pero Melvin no te ignoró a favor de Rose. Anoche nos dijo que apenas la saludó cuando llego."

Molly bajó la cabeza, mientras los demás se preparaban por la reacción esperada, pero estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus sillas cuando ella levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse. Se puso de pie y proclamó. "He sido una tonta, dudando lo que mi corazón me decía, que mi novio me ama." Se dirigió a la salida, pero la voz de Serena la detuvo.

"Molly, ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A ver al chico que amo, a decirle que lo siento por haber actuado como una loca." Molly dijo saliendo del departamento antes que alguien la detuviera.

"¿No se supone que no salga sola?" Serena dijo, mirando de nuevo al grupo.

"Yo iré tras ella en un minuto." Raye dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la salida repentina de Molly. "Pero primero, ¿como detenemos a esta amenaza rosa?"

"¿Lograron ver su cara?" Lita le preguntó a Taiki y Seiya.

"No muy bien. Tenía la mitad cubierta por una mascara y la otra por pedrerías." Seiya respondió.

"Sin mencionar, que con su habilidad de crear ilusiones no hay forma de saber si era su verdadera forma." Taiki añadió.

"Entonces supongo que sólo nos queda permanecer alertas." Amara dijo, mirando a su alrededor a cada una de sus compañeras scouts.

Serena asintió. "Amara tiene razón. Todos sean sumamente cuidadosos."

"Si, eso incluye no salir solos a ninguna parte." Raye dijo poniéndose de pie. "Lo que significa que mejor trato de alcanzar a Molly."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Raye salió por la puerta, pero antes de irse miró a Seiya, quien había halado a Serena sobre sus piernas. Suspiró internamente, esperando no tener que guardar este secreto por mucho tiempo más. La estaba volviendo loca.

**Tokio – a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento**

Molly estaba tarareando para si misma mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras, le sorprendió que siendo sábado por la noche no habían mas personas en la calle. Pero no prestó mucha atención a la falta de personas, estaba muy ocupada pensando en como arreglaría todo lo que este enemigo había dañado de su relación con Melvin. Disminuyó el paso un poco, mirando la ventana de una de las joyerías competencia de su madre. Sacudió la cabeza, su madre tenía mejores piezas, pero le gustó una gargantilla. Al llegar a los anillos de compromiso, suspiró y dijo en voz alta. "Melvin, no puedo esperar que llegue el día en que me pidas matrimonio."

Una carcajada resonante la sacó de sus fantasías. "Sigue soñando, nunca te casarás con Melvin."

Molly volteó lentamente para ver al enemigo rosa del que habían hablado Taiki y Seiya. Al observar su atuendo completamente rosa, su mirada se posó sobre los ojos de su adversaria y se vio obligada a aguantar la respiración. "¡Rose!"

"¿Quién mas? Idiota. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Rosemary, aunque esa información te la llevarás contigo a la tumba." Rosemary declaró.

Molly miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie, volteó para mirar a Rosemary una vez más. "¿Cómo hiciste para mantener a todo el mundo alejado y poder atacarme sin testigos?"

Rosemary rió. "Muy fácil. Todo el que se acerque a esta cuadra pensará que hay un equipo de construcción arreglando algo y que están siendo desviados por un policía."

"Un poder tan maravilloso, ¿Por qué usarlo para el mal Rose?" Molly le preguntó sinceramente.

"¿Mal?" Rose preguntó. "No tienes idea de lo que es el mal, pequeña sailor scout. Créeme si te digo que lo peor que le puede pasar a tu sistema solar no es tener a Lord Malice como soberano."

Molly suspiró. "Rose, ¿Por qué no dejamos esto ahora? Este sistema solar ya tiene soberana, y ella estaría encantada de ayudarte, de deshacerse del hechizo que sea bajo el que te tiene Lord Malice."

Una mirada dudosa cruzó la expresión de Rosemary por un segundo, antes de ser reemplazada nuevamente por un brillo malvado. Sonrió mientras respondía. "Si bueno, Sailor Moon, no estará viva por mucho tiempo."

La mirada de Molly se llenó de ira por primera vez. "¿Por qué querrías dañar a Sailor Moon? Ella es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco, es la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener. ¿Cómo puedes amenazarla tan descaradamente?"

Rosemary gruñó. "Ella tiene que morir para que Lord Malice tome su cristal y pueda gobernar como soberano supremo."

Molly levantó su varita transformadora y gritó. "¡Por el Poder de Venus!" Se transformó en la hermosa Sailor Venus y se paró con una mano en el aire cuando la transformación estuvo completa. Bajó los brazos y tomó una pose defensiva frente a Rosemary. "Ya has lastimado a suficientes inocentes y has tratado de destruir la relación entre mi adorado novio y yo. Todo esto sería suficiente razón para atacarte, pero por haber amenazado a mi princesa, en nombre de Venus, te destruiré."

Ante estas palabras, Rosemary comenzó a reír como loca. "Estúpida scout, ¿Por qué crees que te escogí a ti Sailor Venus?" Cuando Venus no respondió, Rosemary continuó, llena de rencor. "Te escogí porque eres la más débil del grupo de las sailor scouts y destruirte a ti eventualmente me permitirá llegar a Sailor Moon, y matarla a ella."

"No lo creo." Venus gruñó mientras gritó con las manos extendidas. "¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!"

El ataque de Sailor Venus empujó a Rosemary hacia atrás, pero no la lastimó. Rosemary rió. "Ahora es mi turno. ¡Rayo de Ilusión, Ataque!" Un rayo de energía salió volando de las manos de Rosemary y lanzó a Sailor Venus contra una pared, dejándola inconsciente. Rosemary rió, parada junto a ella. "Ahora morirás."

"No lo creo, horrible y rosada pesadilla de la moda." Sailor Mars dijo, a solo unos pies de distancia con su arco de fuego listo para ser utilizado. "¡Saeta Flameante de Marte!" La flecha ardiente salió del arco dorado de Marte golpeando a Rosemary en el hombro, haciendo que girara en círculos y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

"Pagarás por eso." Rosemary le gritó a Sailor Mars, que había corrido hacia Sailor Venus y se encontraba a su lado, tratando de reanimarla. "No sé como pasaste mi ilusión, pero no volverá a ocurrir."

Marte rió. "Ay ya olvídalo. Pasé por estas calles hace apenas unas horas, sabía que no había ninguna construcción. Cuando vi al oficial, pasé corriendo junto a él porque sabía que estabas aquí con Sailor Venus."

"Vaya, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que las sailor scouts tenían cerebros funcionantes." Rosemary dijo burlonamente. "Pero después de este ataque, ya no tendrán que usarlos."

Sailor Marte se puso de pie frente al cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga. "No dejaré que la lastimes."

"No tienes opción." Rosemary dijo alegremente, podía sentir la victoria a su alcance.

"Sí, la tiene." Una voz pausada dijo desde las sombras.

Rosemary y Sailor Marte voltearon encontrándose con Solar Guardian Pyrios saliendo de la oscuridad.

Sailor Marte suspiró aliviada, y Rosemary miró de mala manera a la figura de la capa roja. "No interferirás esta vez, Pyrios. Estas chicas no son asunto tuyo."

Él rió. "Por eso Malice no tuvo éxito la última vez, Rosemary. Ustedes y su amo nunca entendieron la unión que conecta a las sailor scouts y los solar guardians. Por eso perderán esta batalla."

"No me gustan tus acertijos, y no tengo tiempo para ellos. ¡Espinas de Terror!" Rosemary gritó enviando su ataque mortal en dirección a Venus y Marte.

Sailor Marte gritó, temiendo lo peor, pero Solar Guardian Pyrios saltó frente a ellas bloqueando el ataque con su báculo dorado. Miró hacia Sailor Marte. "Ahora."

Sailor Marte asintió y saltó hacia el frente y nuevamente lanzó una flecha ardiente hacia su adversaria. La flecha le dio en el pecho, y mientras Sailor Marte preparaba la otra flecha, Rosemary desapareció. "Se ha ido." Sailor Marte observó suavemente. Volteó hacia Solar Guardian Pyrios que examinaba a Sailor Venus. "Pyrios, ¿podría ver tu cara?"

Él levanto la mirada, la magia presente en su capa aún ocultando su cara entre las sombras. "Lo siento Sailor Marte, pero no puedo mostrarte mi cara. Los Solar Guardians están atados por un poderoso hechizo que les prohíbe revelar sus identidades a nadie."

"¿Ni siquiera al Príncipe Hyperion?" Marte cuestionó.

Pyrios se puso de pie de repente. "¿Cómo sabes acerca del Príncipe Hyperion?"

Sailor Marte suspiró. "Tuve dos visiones. Me llevaron dos vidas atrás, cuando el Reino del Sol ardía en el corazón de este universo, cuando el Rey Helios y la Reina Theia gobernaban, y junto con la Reina Serenity gobernaban este sistema solar. Vi la llegada de Caos y cuando enviaron a todos los guardianes y al príncipe hacia la próxima vida."

Solar Guardian Pyrios acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó a Marte por los hombros. "¿A quién más le has contado sobre esto?"

"A nadie, aún. Al final de mi última visión, justo después que los reyes te enviaron hacia la próxima vida, voltearon hacia mí y me pidieron guardar el secreto. Entonces yo, yo los vi morir." Sailor Marte lloró, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Pyrios la abrazó. "Fue horrible."

Él asintió. "Sólo puedo imaginarlo. Lamento que tengas que cargar con este secreto tú sola, sé que es algo muy difícil. Pero no puedes contarle a Seiya quienes en realidad, debe descubrirlo solo. Es la única forma en que obtendrá todo su poder como Príncipe Hyperion."

Sailor Marte se separó de él. "Entiendo." Sailor Venus comenzó a moverse y Marte se acercó a ella, al voltear para decirle algo a Pyrios, él ya se había ido. "Gracias." Susurró hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Ayudó a Venus a incorporarse y luego llevó a su amiga a casa.

Mientras ellas dos se alejaban por la calle, la figura de Solar Guardian Pyrios las cuidaba desde un techo cercano. Cuando su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, sacó un teléfono celular y miró quien lo llamaba. "Hola Seiya." Escuchó la voz del otro lado. "Si, iré mañana a ayudarte a pintar en cuarto del bebe, no hay problema." Escuchó nuevamente mientras Seiya hablaba y luego rió un poco. "Si, bueno, tendrás que pagarme más como manager si ahora voy a estar pintando habitaciones también. Nos vemos mañana." Regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo y susurró suavemente, sus ropas y su capa desaparecieron y en su lugar permaneció Scott Hiro.

**

* * *

N/A: **Si, sé que muchas de ustedes se imaginaban la verdadera identidad de Scott, pero les prometo que aún faltan muchas sorpresas con este personaje, no se aburrirán de él por ahora

… no sufran por Sammy, él se lo buscó, solito.

**Reviews del cap. 28:**

*Seiya-Moon: no te preocupes, que a nuestro querido Seiya no le pasará nada

*serenity2202: gracias por seguir leyendo, y dale las gracias a las chicas del otro foro por seguir leyendo

*Katabrecteri: Gracias por tus buenos deseos; lo de Sammy y Hotaru no te parece conocido?

*hana: disculpa, lo de anónima no fue por no presentarte ni mucho menos, fue sólo porque no puedo responderte directamente, dejaste un review "anónimo", no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal… y tu correo no salió, tienes que dejar espacios a los lados del para que no lo borre la página

*smfanatic: muchas gracias, para responder a tu pregunta SGC me dijo que estaría mudándose de un estado a otro, estaría incomunicada por un tiempo y por eso mismo no ha actualizado, asumo que está bien

*Miriamelle: bienvenida seas y muchas gracias por los halagos, de parte mía y de SGC, lamentablemente si él existiera en la vida real, los demás hombres estuvieran solteros y todas nos mataríamos por Seiya

*Angel: muchas gracias

*Kira Masen: lo siento, aún no saldrán a relucir los poderes de Seiya y menos los de Taiki, pero ya llegaran… y sí, las cosas por fin están mejorando entre Molly y Melvin

*SerenitySey: pues ya volví, SGC tiene mucho sin actualizar porque está mudándose de un estado a otro, sean pacientes

**En el próximo capítulo.**

"De acuerdo, no le diremos a Serena acerca del ataque de anoche, por ahora." Amy añadió, mentalmente formulando un plan. "Nos reuniremos mañana donde Raye después de clases."

Molly añadió sombríamente. "E iremos de cacería."


	30. Chapter 30

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan _

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Mientras ellas dos se alejaban por la calle, la figura de Solar Guardian Pyrios las cuidaba desde un techo cercano… Regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo y susurró suavemente, sus ropas y su capa desaparecieron y en su lugar permaneció Scott Hiro.

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya, al día siguiente**

Serena entró a la cocina, restregando sus ojos. Sonrió al ver a Seiya vistiendo un par de jeans viejos y una camiseta desgastada, ligeramente agujereada. "Pareces estar listo para trabajar."

Él se acercó a ella y besó su frente, antes de colocar una taza de te en la mesa frente a ella. "Aquí tienes cariño, te preparé algo de te. ¿Quieres un poco de huevos de desayuno?"

"Gracias por el te. Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora." Ella respondió sonriendo.

"¿Te ha estado molestando el estomago de nuevo?" Seiya le preguntó, preocupado.

"Un poco, pero no tanto para que me mires así." Serena dijo riendo.

Seiya sonrió. "De acuerdo, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma. Tanto Taiki como Scott vienen hoy a ayudar, junto con tu familia, así que tendremos ayuda suficiente."

Serena sonrió, "Cuando te escuché invitar a Scott anoche, decidí invitar a Trista y a Hotaru también."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza, "Scott tiene razón, no tienes remedio." Cuando ella solamente sonrió, él se rió. "Pero, no interfieras mucho, deja que las cosas pasen solas."

Serena lo observó mientras él se servía un poco de los huevos que había preparado de desayuno. Le encantaba verlo por las mañanas, antes de recoger su cabello, cuando colgaba libremente alrededor de sus hombros. "Así es como funciona, ¿verdad?"

Seiya volteó a mirarla, "¿El qué?"

"El amor, pasa solo. No tenemos que forzarlo, él encuentra su propio camino." Ella le sonrió, su mirada llena del amor que sentía por su esposo. "Como con nosotros, aunque parecía que nunca estaríamos juntos, el destino se encargó que nos encontráramos, para que fuéramos felices."

Seiya dejó su plato sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a su esposa. Tomó la mano de ella por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón. "Si, creo que si." Ambos conversaron durante el desayuno acerca del cuarto del bebe y como querían que luciera al terminar.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y Serena fue a ver, mientras Seiya lavaba los platos. Él sonrió al ver a Serena regresar a la cocina, con flores en las manos y siendo seguida de Scott. Serena le explicó emocionada, "Seiya, mira que bellas son las flores que me trajo Scott."

Seiya miró a Scott y suspiró, "Me estas haciendo quedar mal."

Scott rió entre dientes. "Como crees, solo hago que te esfuerces un poco mas, amigo."

Alguien mas tocó a la puerta y unos instantes mas tarde Taiki se unió a ellos en la cocina. Los tres chicos se fueron al cuarto del bebe, a poner plásticos protectores sobre la alfombra. Serena rió al escuchar a su esposo y a Taiki tratando de convencer a Scott que se uniera a su equipo de baloncesto. Comenzó a exprimir algunos limones para preparar limonada fresca para todos, cuando tocaron a la puerta por tercera vez. Sonrió al ver a sus padres y su hermano. Su madre la abrazó inmediatamente.

Ikuko sonrió ante lo radiante que lucia su hija, "Serena, ¿estás emocionada por el cuarto del bebe?"

Serena asintió mientras se separaba del abrazo de su padre y volvía a mirar a Ikuko. "Si, lo estoy. Seiya y yo hemos estado hablando de eso por semanas, y buscando cosas por todos lados."

Ken volteó hacia Sammy. "Ven, hijo. Vamos a ayudar a los muchachos."

"De acuerdo." Sammy dijo, sonriendo. "Oye hermana. Me debes una por venir a ayudar con esto."

Serena rió. "Claro, te lo pagaré dejando que cuides a tu sobrina."

Sammy gruñó antes de seguir a su padre. Ikuko ayudó a Serena a terminar con la limonada. "¿Cómo te has sentido hija?"

Serena sonrió, "Muy bien, ya no me siento tan mal como hace unos días. Aún me canso con facilidad, pero me aseguro de descansar bastante."

"Estás reluciente." Ikuko observó.

Serena rió, "Supongo que si. No puedo explicarlo mamá pero, me siento tan feliz, todo el tiempo. Puedo sentir a mi hija creciendo en mi interior, y tengo un esposo que me ama y a quien amo. Él es maravilloso."

"Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes?" Ikuko cuestionó.

Serena miró hacia el pasillo, desde donde podía escuchar las risas de los hombres. "Nunca." Abrió el refrigerador y guardó el jarrón de limonada dentro, cuando tocaron la puerta nuevamente. "Ah, llegaron los que faltaban." Se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió al ver a Trista y Hotaru. "Hola chicas." Dijo mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigas.

"¿Puedo ayudar a pintar?" Hotaru preguntó emocionada, cuando Serena asintió se dirigió a la habitación, cuando estaba por llegar una voz familiar la detuvo.

"Por favor Seiya, deja de molestarme." Sammy se quejó.

"No estoy molestando. Es sólo que no entiendo como es posible que mi increíblemente popular cuñado este soltero." Seiya respondió riéndose.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa Sammy?" Taiki añadió.

Sammy suspiró, "No es que no quiera salir con alguien, es sólo…"

"¿Sólo que, hijo?" Ken preguntó, preocupado por la tristeza que notó en la voz de su hijo.

"Es sólo que no puedo estar con la persona en la que pienso todo el tiempo." Sammy respondió.

Hotaru sintió que algo se apretaba en su pecho al saber que había alguien a quien Sammy quería. Pero no tenía ni idea de por qué esto le molestaba tanto. Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio cuando Seiya le tocó el hombro. "Si de verdad quieres a esta persona, no pierdas la esperanza Sammy. Yo amé a tu hermana por mucho tiempo antes de poder estar juntos finalmente. Vale la pena esperar por el amor."

Sammy asintió y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Scott exclamó, "Hotaru."

Sammy volteó con los ojos grandes al ver a la joven chica parada en la puerta en unos jeans viejos y una camiseta desteñida color lavanda. Ella le sonrió, y él sintió algo derretirse en su interior. "Hola Hotaru, llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarme a terminar de poner la base de la pintura." Le arrojó una brocha, que ella atrapo con facilidad y se acerco a él.

Seiya y Taiki se miraron mutuamente mientras los observaban trabajar lado a lado. Seiya aclaró su garganta preparándose para hablar cuando Scott le ganó. "Dime Hotaru, ¿vas a salir con Kyle esta noche?"

Sammy se puso tenso al escuchar ese nombre, pero Hotaru no lo notó al voltearse hacia Scott. "No, le dije que estaríamos ocupadas aquí todo el día hasta la noche, hasta terminar todo."

Scott sonrió, "Entonces, ¿tu mamá esta aquí?"

Hotaru asintió, "Si, mama Trista esta afuera ayudando a Ikuko y a Serena a armar la mesa de cambiar pañales."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Seiya alarmado, "Le dije a Serena que se estuviera tranquila, ha estado muy cansada últimamente."

"No te preocupes, yo iré a ayudarlas." Scott dijo, dejando a un lado su brocha y caminando entre las latas de pintura hacia la salida.

"Me agrada Scott." Hotaru comentó.

Seiya rió, "Si, él es muy agradable una vez se le pasa lo arrogante."

Sammy rió, "Igual que todos nosotros." Todos rieron y luego volvieron a trabajar.

Serena estaba mirando las instrucciones para la mesa de cambiar pañales con los ojos grandes. "Esto es peor que mi tarea de matemáticas. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien entienda este disparate?"

"¿Qué tal si yo ayudo?" Scott dijo, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a las tres mujeres rodeadas de partes de ensamblaje.

Trista levantó la mirada, sorprendida de verlo. Aguantó la respiración cuando él le pico uno de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella sonrió, "Oh, así que crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que nosotras."

Él rió. "Ni te creas que voy a caer en la trampa de contestar eso."

Las tres mujeres rieron y Serena miró a Scott seriamente. "Mi esposo te envió para asegurarte que no estaba esforzándome, ¿cierto?"

Scott pasó la mano por su pelo rojo. "Bueno, talvez haya mencionado algo así."

Serena estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir acerca de esposos sobre protectores, pero la mano de su madre en su hombro la detuvo. Se encogió y dijo entre gruñidos, "Es que no soy inútil."

Scott se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó las instrucciones de su mano. "Él no piensa eso Serena, para nada. Te ama a ti y al bebe, no puede evitar pensar en siempre protegerlos y buscar lo mejor para ustedes."

Serena suspiró, "Lo sé. Yo también lo amo de la misma forma; siempre me preocupo por su seguridad y su felicidad." Serena se puso de pie y una sonrisa malvada se formó en su cara. "Creo que iré a darle unas cuantas ordenes mientras pinta solo para que vea cuanto lo amo."

Ikuko se puso de pie para seguir a su hija, "Y yo iré para evitar que mi yerno se divorcie de su esposa."

Trista y Scott rieron y Trista se quedó mirando a su amiga mientras se alejaba. "Ella es tan feliz con él."

Scott asintió mientras examinaba las instrucciones. "Su felicidad es la reflección del amor que sólo las almas gemelas comparten."

Trista lo miró, evaluándolo con sus ojos rojos. "En realidad crees eso, que son almas gemelas."

Scott resopló, "Vamos a volver a tocar ese tema. Por que la última vez que lo hicimos terminamos discutiendo, y no quiero tener que comprar mas flores para disculparme de nuevo."

Trista rió, "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí. Sólo seguiremos en desacuerdo."

Scott levantó sus ojos verdes para mirar los rojos de ella. "Estaremos en desacuerdo por ahora, pero algún día, me vas a mirar y dirás 'Scott tenías razón'. Y cuando ese momento llegue trataré de no restregártelo en la cara demasiado."

Trista sonrió. "Si como no. Ninguna de esas cosas parece probable." Cuando Scott la miro con una ceja arqueada, ella continuó. "Que tú tengas razón, ni que no lo restriegues si la tienes."

Scott rió, "Lo sé, es difícil estar en presencia de alguien tan inteligente."

Trista lo empujó y él cayó al suelo aun riendo. "Vamos genio, terminemos esta mesa de pañales."

Scott dejó de reír y aceptó; los dos se pusieron a trabajar ensamblando la mesa de cambiar pañales. Hotaru salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar cuando ellos estaban terminando. "Vaya chicos, les está quedando muy bien."

"Gracias pequeña." Scott dijo sonriéndole a la joven.

"Bueno, como ya casi terminamos con esta, probablemente debamos comenzar con la cuna." Trista dijo poniéndose de pie. "Creo que Serena dijo que estaba en la oficina."

"De acuerdo." Scott dijo, también levantándose. "¿Cómo va la pintura?" Le preguntó a Hotaru.

"Muy bien. Ya terminamos la base." Ella respondió.

Ambos asintieron y salieron en dirección a la oficina. Hotaru fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso del estante. Volteó y se asustó al ver a Sammy parado frente a ella, tanto así que dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano. Sammy lo alcanzó antes que llegara al suelo y terminara en mil pedazos. Hotaru se sonrojó por su torpeza y tartamudeo. "Gracias. Me asustaste."

"Si, sé que tengo eso efecto en las chicas." Sammy dijo sonriendo.

"Ah." Hotaru dijo, volteando los ojos.

Sammy rió, "Vamos Hotaru, sólo estoy bromeando." Dijo él mientras tomaba un vaso para si mismo.

Ella tomó del refrigerador el jarrón de limonada antes de responder. "¿De verdad? Porque nunca sé que pensar de ti. Un día estas dejando que todas esas chicas se ilusionen contigo y al siguiente te escucho decir que tienes a alguien especial."

Los ojos de Sammy se hicieron muy grandes y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

Ella asintió y levantó la mirada, sus ojos violeta brillantes. "Si, y me sorprendió."

Sammy tomó el jarrón de limonada de sus manos y se sirvió un poco, antes de regresarlo al refrigerador. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. "¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que pueda haber alguien importante para mi?"

"Porque no te he visto tratando a ninguna chica de forma especial." Hotaru dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él daba un paso hacia ella.

Sammy sonrió un poco, "Oh, ¿en serio?" Dió otro paso hacia ella, "Talvez no has estado prestando suficiente atención."

Hotaru sintió que le pesaba respirar al notar los pocos centímetros que los separaban. "Y ¿Quién es?"

Sammy le sonrió, "¿Por qué estás tan curiosa?"

Hotaru se sonrojó, se estaba preguntando eso mismo. "No, no lo estoy. Sólo estoy buscando conversación."

La sonrisa de Sammy se hizo mayor. "Creo que estás celosa."

"No es cierto." Hotaru respondió indignada. "¿Por qué estaría celosa?"

Sammy rió, su aliento provocando cosquillas sobre la cara de Hotaru. "Talvez porque tu ira contra mi es solo para cubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos."

"¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos?" Hotaru susurró. "No sé de lo que estás hablando. Estoy con Kyle."

"Si, estás con Kyle." Sammy dijo, su cara ahora a solo milímetros de ella, "Dime, ¿te pones así de agitada cuando estás con él?"

Los ojos de Hotaru se hicieron muy grandes al pensar que Sammy estaba por besarla, pero fueron interrumpidos por Seiya y Taiki que justo entraban a la cocina. Sammy rápidamente dio un paso atrás y tomó un trago de su limonada como si nada hubiera pasado. Hotaru, sin embargo, se quedó en el centro de la cocina en shock por lo que estuvo por ocurrir.

Taiki la miró, "Oye Hotaru, ¿estás bien?"

Ella asintió y tomó un trago de su limonada; se atrevió a mirar a Sammy, pero él estaba hablando con Seiya acerca de unirse a su equipo de baloncesto. Terminó su bebida y salió de la cocina. Una vez fuera, dejó salir sus emociones, fue al baño y cerró la puerta. Se miró a si misma en el espejo y susurró en voz alta. "No seas tonta. Tienes un novio perfectamente maravilloso." Se tiró algo de agua fría en la cara y volvió a mirar su reflejo por unos minutos, tratando de convencerse a si misma que había imaginado que Sammy quería besarla. "Probablemente sólo haya estado haciéndolo por molestar." Salio del baño y miró hacia el pasillo desde donde se escuchaba a Trista riendo.

"No es cierto." Trista dijo entre risas por algo que Scott había dicho.

Scott rió, "Lo juro. Perdí una apuesta con uno de mis compañeros de clases, así que tuve que atravesar el campo de futbol vestido de pollo."

Trista reía tan fuerte que tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. "Me hubiera encantado verlo."

Scott sacudió la cabeza, "Seguro alguno de mis amigos aún tiene fotos o incluso un video de ese horrible día." Cuando Trista solo siguió riendo, él la miró. "Me alegra que mi humillación pública te causa gracia."

Ella dejo de reír un segundo para respirar, "Lo siento Scott." Él la miro con las cejas arqueadas, Trista sonrió. "Es verdad, no es cierto. Es sólo que me cuesta trabajo imaginar al arrogante y decidido Scott Hiro en un traje de pollo gigante corriendo entre una multitud."

"Si, si." Respondió él sonriéndole. "De hecho, el plan de mi amigo de humillarme le salió todo mal, porque la chica que le gustaba quedó muy impresionada con que yo cumpliera con la apuesta y terminó invitándome a salir después del juego."

"Eso quiere decir que te gustan las chicas a las que le gustan los tipos vestidos de pollo."

"No, en realidad no. A menos que a ti te gusten los trajes de pollo gigante, en ese caso la respuesta sería si." Dijo él en tono serio, sus ojos verdes brillando al mirar los rojos de Trista.

Trista dejó de sonreír, "¿Es en serio? ¿Estas interesado en mi?"

Scott rió entre dientes, "La mayoría de las chicas no reaccionarían así al enterarse que las considero atractivas."

"Crees que soy atractiva." Trista susurró, sus mejillas encendidas al decirlo.

Scott rió abiertamente. "Trista, estoy seguro que tratan de conquistarte todo el tiempo."

Las mejillas de Trista estaban que ardían ahora. "En realidad no. Siempre estoy tan ocupada con Hotaru y otras cosas. Es decir, he salido con hombres, pero no es que estén apareciéndose en mi puerta a cada momento para invitarme."

Scott se recostó del sofá a sus espaldas y sonrió de lado. "Eso es bueno, odiaría tener que pelear con todos ellos para alejarlos."

Trista sonrió, "¿Así que eres un chico rudo también?"

Scott siguió sonriendo, "Soy muchas cosas Trista. Sólo espero que tomes el tiempo para conocer cada aspecto de mi persona."

Ella aceptó, "Eso me gustaría."

"Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar el jueves? Tengo el día libre."

"Es una cita." Trista respondió y luego rió. "Pero, no iremos a ninguna parte si no terminamos esta cuna."

Scott rió, "Si, tienes toda la razón. Alcánzame esa pieza."

Hotaru, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se alejó silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras caminaba por el corredor, le alegraba que Scott y Trista salieran juntos, le gustaba Scott y tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ellos dos. Estaba completamente distraída cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo y la haló hacia la habitación de visitas. "¿Qué haces?" Dijo, volteándose a ver a Sammy, el culpable de este acto.

"Necesito algo de ayuda para limpiar estas brochas." Respondió él mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, donde se encontraban todas las brochas y pinceles sucios de pintura.

"Y, ¿era demasiado trabajo pedírmelo amablemente?" Hotaru preguntó, molesta.

Él se encogió de hombros, "¿Y perderme la mirada que me diste? No lo creo."

Ella entrecerró los ojos, "Eres tan irritante a veces."

"Eso dices tú." Dijo él suspirando y dejando correr el agua del lavamanos.

"Bueno, lo digo porque sigues actuando así. O sea, ¿que tratabas de probar hace un rato en la cocina?" Dijo ella, mientras tomaba un pincel y lo limpiaba en el otro lavamanos.

"¿Probar?" Sammy dijo, mirándola sin voltear la cara.

"Si, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, casi me besas hace un rato." Hotaru dijo molesta por su ignorancia fingida.

Sammy sonrió. "Hotaru, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te molesta? ¿Qué no te haya besado?"

"Eres terrible. Kyle es tu amigo, ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así con su novia?" respondió ella mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de limpiar el pincel en sus manos.

Sammy sonrió, "Sólo te estaba molestando Hotaru." Le dijo mientras la tocaba en la nariz con una brocha húmeda. "Relájate."

Ella aguantó la respiración y tartamudeó al hablar. "¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a ensuciarme de pintura?" Él solo se rió de su indignación y ella respondió tomando una brocha sucia y embarrando su mejilla con ella. "Ja, ¿Qué te parece eso?"

Él la miró de forma burlona, "Muy divertido." Tomó otra brocha sucia y le ensució la mejilla. Ella gritó y le arrojó una brocha sucia, la cual termino dejando todo el frente de su camiseta cubierto de pintura. Él respondió de la misma manera, dejando una raya blanca sobre la camiseta color lavanda de ella.

Los ojos violeta de Hotaru se hicieron más pequeños y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz seria la interrumpió. "Hotaru, mira el desorden que has hecho. Detente de una vez." Trista dijo desde la entrada.

Tanto Hotaru como Sammy bajaron su cabeza, avergonzados. Serena se acercó a la habitación y miró de su hermano a su amiga. "Sammy, limpia esto. Hotaru, ¿podrías venir conmigo?"

Trista y Serena se voltearon y salieron de la habitación. Hotaru comenzó a seguirlas, pero volteó a ver a Sammy, quien le respondió picándole un ojo. Ella rió levemente y salió del baño, talvez él no era tan malo como parecía.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el salón de juegos.**

Molly acariciaba los lados de su frente mientras repetía su parte de la historia por tercera vez, frente a Lita, Amy, Artemis y Luna. Raye estaba sentada en silencio mientras ella terminaba, cuando Lita volteó hacia ella y abrió la boca para preguntar algo, Raye no aguantó más. "Suficiente. Ya lo hemos repasado como quinientas veces desde anoche." Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie las escuchaba. "La única respuesta es buscar a Rose y eliminarla."

Las otras tres scouts junto con sus amigos felinos se sorprendieron por la furia en la voz de Raye. Luna calmadamente preguntó, "Raye, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar con Serena antes de tomar una decisión como esa?"

Raye sacudió la cabeza, "No."

"Pero, Raye…" Amy comenzó diciendo.

Raye golpeó la mesa con su puño, "Somos sus guardianas, ahora ella esta delicada con su embarazo." La mirada de Raye se notaba llena de emociones conflictivas. "Somos las responsables de protegerlas, si vamos y le decimos que iremos tras Rose, ella insistirá en venir con nosotras."

Molly asintió, "Tienes razón Raye. Ella nunca nos dejaría poner nuestras vidas en peligro sin estar a nuestro lado."

"Pero, ella es nuestra princesa. Tenemos que decirle lo que estamos planeando." Amy argumentó.

"No, no cuando ocultárselo es lo mejor para ella y su hija." Raye respondió. "En este momento, ella esta pintando el cuarto de su bebe. ¿Cómo vamos a ir donde ella a quitarle la alegría que debe estar sintiendo por eso, y hablarle de batallas y enemigos?"

"Raye tiene razón." Lita dijo suavemente. "Tenemos que hacerlo nosotras. No podemos poner en peligro a Serena ni a Rini."

Amy asintió y luego bajó su cabeza a sus manos, "Tengo que contarle a Taiki."

"Claro que no." Raye dijo firmemente, "Él le contará a Seiya, y él le contará a Serena."

"Pero, no puedo mentirle." Amy dijo levantando la cabeza, rogándole a sus amigas que entendieran su deseo de ser honesta con el hombre que amaba.

"Bueno, solo puedo decir que ahora sabes como nos sentimos el resto." Lita dijo, tocando a su amiga por el hombro.

"Va a estar furioso." Amy dijo tristemente. "Pero, tienen razón."

Raye volteó hacia Luna y Artemis, "¿Están con nosotras?"

Los dos gatos se miraron mutuamente, ambos odiaban la idea de engañar a Serena, pero sabían que mantenerla alejada del peligro era la mejor opción. "Si, regresaremos al departamento como si nada hubiera pasado."

"De acuerdo, no le diremos a Serena acerca del ataque de anoche, por ahora." Amy añadió, mentalmente formulando un plan. "Nos reuniremos mañana donde Raye después de clases."

Molly añadió sombríamente. "E iremos de cacería."

Lita colocó su mano en el centro de la mesa, las demás poniendo las suyas sobre esta, Luna y Artemis agregando una pata cada uno. Lita miró a sus amigos. "Por nuestra princesa."

"Por nuestra princesa." Todos repitieron a coro.

**En el templo de Raye, al día siguiente.**

Raye dejó su bulto de la escuela en el suelo al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al voltear se encontró con Chad, su largo pelo castaño cubriendo su cara. Ella sonrió y le indicó que se acercara, él respondió la sonrisa y quitó el cabello de su rostro. "Vamos Raye, dime que te ha estado molestando todo el día."

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y evitó su mirada. Ahora entendía como se sentían Molly y Lita al no poder compartir toda la verdad sobre quien era con la persona que amaban. "No puedo decírtelo todo, pero te diré que mi distracción se debe a un problema que enfrentan mis amigas."

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente. Mientras la abrazaba, le susurró al oído, "Sabes que si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con tus problemas, lo haré con gusto." Cuando Raye se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, notó que sus ojos marrones la miraban emocionados. "Raye, tu felicidad es todo lo que me importa."

"Chad, yo…" Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo haló para besarlo. Al separarse, Raye susurró. "Yo siento lo mismo."

Él acarició su mejilla. "Entonces debes saber que entiendo si hay cosas que no puedas decirme, y confío en que hay una muy buena razón para tus secretos."

Ella rió, "A veces me sorprendes."

Él rió y tomó un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos. "Que bueno, lo seguiré haciendo para que me mantengas cerca."

Raye estaba a punto de responder, cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta. Al voltear vio a Amy, Lita y Molly en la entrada. "Hola chicas." Dijo en tono grave.

Chad bajo la mirada hacia ella, preocupado por la seriedad de su tono, pero sabia que no debía cuestionarla. Besó su frente. "Raye, cuando ustedes terminen con lo que sea que tengan que hacer, llámame. Me gustaría salir a tomar algo contigo."

Ella aceptó y lo observó mientras se alejaba. Sus amigas se despidieron de Chad y entraron a la habitación. Ella las miró. "¿Están listas?"

"Si." Amy respondió, "Hagámoslo."

Las cuatro inner scouts se transformaron y salieron del templo, bajando los escalones hacia la ciudad. "¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?" Cuestionó Sailor Jupiter.

"Creo que ella nos encontrará a nosotras." Respondió Sailor Venus.

"Estás en lo cierto." Gritó Rosemary desde un techo cercano.

Las chicas miraron a su alrededor y notaron que la calle estaba desierta por alguna razón. "Tus ilusiones pueden engañar a otros, pero nosotras no caeremos tan fácilmente."

"Si de veras se creen tan fuertes, tomen esto. ¡Espejo de Ilusiones, Ataca!"

Las scouts se prepararon para un ataque que nunca llegó, en lugar de eso se vieron frente a frente con clones de si mismas. Sailor Mercury encendió su visor para escanear al enemigo, pero su clon la atacó, haciéndola caer de espaldas contra una pared cercana. El clon de Sailor Mars apuntó su arco al mismo tiempo que ella gritó, "¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!" Las dos flechas de fuego chocaron de frente causando una increíble explosión, causando que Sailor Mars cayera y golpeara su cabeza contra el concreto.

"¡Marte!" Sailor Jupiter gritó, al ver a su amiga intentar moverse, volteó hacia su doble con mirada fría y determinada. "Vas a pagar por esto."

Su doble sólo sonrió con un brillo malvado en su mirada y gritó. "¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!" El ataque le dio a Sailor Jupiter directo en el pecho, dejándola inconsciente.

Sailor Venus miró a su doble y cerró los ojos, sabía que esto era solo una ilusión, tenia que vencerla y ver lo que era real. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver el puño de su clon dirigido hacia su cara, apenas lo esquivó. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigas cayendo una tras otra a manos de sus dobles. El Rayo Creciente de Venus de su clon casi la alcanza, cuando rodó por el suelo para evadirlo. Se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo que se había pegado a su uniforme, enfrentó a su clon que ahora se encontraba rodeado de los otros tres. Su expresión se llenó de ira al ver los moretones y arañones en los cuerpos inmóviles de sus amigas. Volteó hacia Rosemary, que estaba a un lado de la escena examinando sus uñas y simulando estar aburrida. Sailor Venus gritó. "¡Suficiente!"

Rosemary dejó de mirar sus uñas y la miró fijamente. "¿Suficiente?" Rosemary gruñó. "Yo diré cuando sea suficiente." Volteando hacia los clones siguió hablando, "Destrúyanla."

Sailor Venus evadió los cuatro ataques que se dirigieron a ella, respiró profundamente mientras se ponía de pie sosteniendo su brazo donde el clon de Sailor Mars la había alcanzado con una de sus flechas. Sailor Venus cerró los ojos haciendo que Rosemary riera. "¿Vas a pelear a ciegas? ¿Tan estúpida eres?"

Sailor Venus sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. "Mis ojos me están engañando. Las ilusiones solo pueden dañarme si creo en ellas, y como mis ojos son lo que me convencen que son reales, los mantendré cerrados."

Rosemary maldijo al ver a los dobles desvanecerse, Sailor Venus había descubierto como deshacer su ataque. "Entonces, te mataré yo misma."

Sailor Venus abrió los ojos y le gritó. "Si debo morir para defender a mis amigos y a mi princesa, entonces daré mi vida con gusto."

"Ya lo veremos. ¡Rayo de Ilusiones, Ataca!"

Sailor Venus sintió como era alcanzada por el rayo y arrojada varios metros atrás. Se puso de pie, sus piernas temblando al utilizar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para encarar a su oponente. "Tendrás que hacer algo mas que eso si pretendes vencer a la scout guardiana de Venus, protectora del amor."

"¿Amor?" Rosemary se burló, "No me hagas reír. ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?"

Sailor Venus sonrió mientras pensaba en su respuesta. En su mente vio las caras sonrientes de sus amigas, de su princesa mientras reía, y vio la cara de Melvin. Lo vio tomando su mano e inclinándose para besarla. Casi podía escuchar su voz susurrándole que la amaba. "Rose, conozco muchas formas de amor en mi vida, y cada una de ellas me da fuerzas para pelear contra ti y vencerte." Levantó su mano al aire y su varita se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una rosada, un poco más larga y con una estrella dorada con el símbolo de Venus en su centro. "Poder Estelar de Venus."

"Impresionante." Rosemary dijo mientras reía. "Pero aún no es suficiente."

"Lo será con nuestra ayuda." Se escuchó una voz fría a espaldas de Rosemary.

Rosemary volteó encontrándose con Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Pluto paradas detrás de ella. "Que bien, están casi todas aquí."

Sailor Uranus la ignoró y volteó hacia Sailor Venus, "¡Ahora!"

Sailor Venus levantó su brazo y gritó. "¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!" Su cadena dorada salió volando hasta envolverse alrededor de Rosemary.

Antes que Rosemary pudiera liberarse de las cadenas de Venus, Sailor Neptune atacó, "¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

Rosemary gritó de dolor al ser alcanzada por el ataque. Logró liberarse de las cadenas de Venus y rápidamente dirigió su ira hacia ella, "Rayo de Ilusiones Ataca."

Sailor Venus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y fue lanzada hacia atrás cayendo contra el pavimento junto a las otras tres inner scouts. Sailor Uranus estaba furiosa al ver a otra de sus compañeras scouts caer. "Pagarás por eso intrusa. ¡Tierra Tiembla!"

Rosemary, que ya no estaba atada, esquivó el ataque de Uranus y envió su ataque de espinas tras las outer scouts. Lograron evitar algunas pero no todas, y fueron tiradas al suelo. Sailor Pluto fue la primera en ponerse de pie, agarrando su lado derecho donde una espina había logrado cortar su piel. "Bueno, eres muy valiente poniéndote de pie para encararme de nuevo, o talvez solo eres estúpida."

"Suficiente conversación. Yo soy Sailor Pluto y me desharé de ti intrusa." Sailor Pluto dijo, sus ojos rojos llenos de determinación. "¡Grito Mortal!"

Rosemary rió bailando mientras se alejaba del poderoso ataque de Pluto. "Tontas scouts, nunca aprenderán. Estoy fuera de su alcance, y las destruiré a todas para llegar a su princesa."

Pluto entrecerró los ojos, "Nunca te acercarás a mi princesa. Te mataré antes de eso." Se preparó para lanzar su ataque de nuevo, pero Rosemary fue más rápida.

Sailor Uranus y Neptune, que habían logrado ponerse de pie, gritaron al ver el cuerpo casi inerte de su amiga ser elevado por los aires, sabían que no llegarían a ella a tiempo antes que tocara suelo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron enormes al verla caer en brazos de un hombre de capa roja. "Eres el que se hace llamar Solar Guardian." Dijo Sailor Uranus, sin alejar su mirada de la figura del extraño."

"Si, Sailor Uranus, soy Solar Guardian Pyrios." Respondió sin soltar a Sailor Pluto. Con una mano revisó su pulso y respiró profundo al comprobar que aun era fuerte.

"¡Suéltala!" Le gritó Sailor Neptune.

"¿Qué?" Pyrios preguntó, sorprendido por la hostilidad en su voz.

"Ya la escuchaste, intruso. Aléjate de Pluto." Sailor Uranus dijo amenazadoramente.

"¿Hablan en serio?" Pyrios preguntó, incrédulo.

"Si, si no la sueltas en este instante, me encargaré de ti." Sailor Uranus respondió, su mirada determinada como siempre. Ella y Neptune dieron unos pasos hacia delante en dirección a Solar Guardian Pyrios, que no había dado ninguna señal de que soltaría Sailor Pluto.

"Están cometiendo un error." Les dijo él, rogando porque ellas entendieran.

Rosemary rió, "Idiotas, esto es demasiado fácil." Levantando las manos, gritó. "¡Espinas de Terror!"

"¡Cuidado!" Pyrios gritó, pero era demasiado tarde, Sailor Uranus y Neptune fueron tomadas por sorpresa por las espinas y ambas cayeron al suelo inmóviles.

Rosemary aplaudió y dio unos cuantos pasos de baile sobre las dos scouts inconscientes. "Estas tontas scouts ni siquiera se dan cuenta que venías en su ayuda." Dijo sonriéndole malvadamente a Pyrios.

"No importa si no lo saben, solo importa que yo las proteja." Su cara completamente cubierta por la capa se inclinó hacia la mujer en sus brazos. Cuidadosamente la dejó sobre un banco cercano, acarició su mejilla y susurró, "Te protegeré, lo prometo." Volteó una vez mas hacia su enemiga, "Has ido demasiado lejos. Te destruiré."

Rosemary rió, "Me encantaría quedarme a jugar, pero ahora que las scouts están fuera del juego, creo que iré a matar a su princesa."

"¡Sobre nuestros cadáveres!" Respondió una voz a espaldas de Rosemary.

Ella volteó y aguantó la respiración, las cuatro inner scouts se habían puesto de pie. Sailor Jupiter levantó las manos y gritó, "¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!"

Sailor Mercury la siguió, "Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"

Sailor Venus gritó, "¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!"

Y Sailor Mars terminó con, "¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"

Rosemary gritó mientras evadía los primeros dos ataques pero quedó atrapada por la cadena de corazones dorados de Sailor Venus, permitiendo que una de las flechas de Sailor Mars la alcanzara. "Demonios." Grito, "Las mataré por dañar mi hermoso atuendo."

Solar Guardian Pyrios rápidamente se paró frente a las scouts. "Entonces te enfrentarás a todos nosotros, Rosemary."

Miró a Pyrios de mala manera. "Tonto, ¿Por qué las ayudas? Esas dos que están ahí en el suelo estaban dispuestas a atacarte, a matarte incluso." Dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a Sailor Uranus y Neptune.

"Su hostilidad hacia mi no evitará que las proteja a ellas ni al resto de las scouts. Mi vida esta dedicada a proteger a los demás, sin importar sus opiniones personales acerca de mi." Fue su respuesta.

"Entonces muere con ellas. ¡Espinas de Terror!" Rosemary gritó lanzando su ataque. Las scouts se prepararon para recibir el impacto, pero Solar Guardian Pyrios levantó su báculo y detuvo la mayoría de las espinas. Al asegurarse que las scouts estuvieran a salvo fue alcanzado por las últimas de las espinas, que atravesaron su ropa y le cortaron el brazo izquierdo.

Rió entre dientes, "No es suficiente. ¡Resplandor de Furia Solar!" Las cuatro inner scouts entrecerraron los ojos al ser cegadas por la fuerza incomparable con la que el ataque salía del báculo.

Rosemary sólo logro evitar una parte del ataque y maldijo al ponerse de pie. "Cuando me vean de nuevo, morirán todos." Chasqueó sus dedos y se desvaneció en el aire.

Solar Guardian Pyrios volteó hacia las cuatro inner scouts, "¿Están bien?"

Ellas movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente, Sailor Mercury habló, "Estamos un poco golpeadas, pero no es nada de lo que no podamos recuperarnos rápidamente."

Sailor Venus y Jupiter se acercaron a Sailor Uranus y Neptune, sacudiéndolas suavemente. Sailor Mercury se dirigió hacia Sailor Pluto, que aún estaba sobre el banco donde Pyrios la había dejado. Él observó mientras Mercury intentaba despertarla. Sailor Mars interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Pyrios, gracias de nuevo, por salvarnos. Temo que no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes para encarar a este enemigo."

Él rió, "Sailor Mars, ustedes no necesitaban mi ayuda. Lograron golpearla ustedes cuatro sin mí. Solo vine para evitar mas daños."

Ella miró hacia las scouts heridas y vio los ojos de Sailor Neptune abrirse lentamente. Volteó hacia Pyrios para decirle que talvez debería marcharse, pero él ya no estaba.

**

* * *

N/A: **gracias a todas por su seguimiento y su paciencia con las actualizaciones, y muchas gracias mas a aquellas que me han apoyado en la aventura Dilo/Disfrútalo, a ustedes les anuncio que estoy trabajando en la tercera escena.

**Las preguntas:** Si, se sabrá pronto lo de Seiya, estén atentas. No, Darien aún no sabe nada. Son nueve Solar Guardians que irán apareciendo a medida que avanza la historia, Pyrios es sólo el primero de ellos.

Gracias especiales a Seiya-Moon, Katabrecteri, Miriamelle, la princesa de la noche, BOMBOM, Kira Masen, Angel, Bansheeyris, lilithmorphin, Serena Princesita Hale, chikita22bkou, stars of love, Loly kou, serenity 2202, MANUELA, wennahele, sorale y Athenn por sus comentarios, se aprecian muchísimo.

A las chicas que dejan comentarios anónimos, los email no salen si los escriben todo junto… si quieren que les avise de las actualizaciones tienen que dejar espacios en el medio (ejemplo_1 hotmail. com)

**En el próximo capítulo:**

"Y ¿Qué hay de ese Solar Guardian?" Taiki preguntó. "¿Qué sabemos de él?"

Luna entró a la habitación y saltó hacia la mesa, "No he podido encontrar nada en ninguna de nuestras bases de datos, y no lo recuerdo de la vida pasada."

"Porque él no estuvo ahí." Se le escapó a Raye.


	31. Chapter 31

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Ella miró hacia las outer scouts lastimadas y vio que los ojos de Neptune comenzaban a abrirse. Volteó para sugerirle a Pyrios que se marchara, pero él ya se había ido.

**Casa de Amara y Michelle, la noche siguiente.**

Amara estaba sentada en el sofá, con Michelle recostada de ella. Le sonrió a su mejor amiga y amante. "Michelle, ¿estás segura que te sientes bien?"

Michelle asintió, "Si, estoy segura, deja de preocuparte tanto. Tú aguantaste lo mismo que yo y aseguras estar bien."

Amara arrugó la cara en señal de dolor mientras Michelle se acomodaba lastimando su costado adolorido. "¿Qué crees de ese tal Solar Guardian?"

Michelle apretó los labios antes de responder, "No estoy segura, pero tiene que ser un intruso porque no lo recuerdo como aliado en la vida anterior."

"Yo tampoco lo recuerdo." Amara dijo, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Michelle.

Trista entró en ese momento, agregándose a la conversación. "No sé acerca de la vida pasada, pero hasta ahora, en esta vida, él no ha demostrado ser una amenaza."

Amara miró fijamente a su amiga, "Trista, sabes tan bien como yo, que todos los intrusos son una amenaza."

Trista sonrió tristemente. "¿Eso incluye a nuestro nuevo príncipe?"

Amara maldijo para sus adentros, "No hablemos de eso."

Michelle rió levemente. "Vamos, Seiya obviamente no es una amenaza, ni Taiki tampoco. Ambos estuvieron dispuestos a defender a Serena con sus vidas en el muelle, y Seiya lo estuvo también cuando sus sueños fueron atacados."

Trista asintió, "Estoy, de acuerdo, él la ama de verdad." Se miró a si misma en el espejo sobre la chimenea. "Y, ¿Cómo luzco?"

Tocaron a la puerta y Michelle sonrió, "Estas hermosa, tendrás que prestarme ese vestidito negro un día de estos."

Trista rió y se miró al espejo una vez más antes de ir a la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Scott sosteniendo una sola rosa blanca. "¿Sólo una?"

Él rió, "Bueno, pensé en comprarte otra docena, pero calculé que pronto no tendrías mas espacio para ponerlas."

Ella sonrió y tomó la rosa, sosteniéndola contra su nariz y disfrutando su aroma dulce. Volteando, la colocó en el centro de las rosas rojas que él mismo le había traído hacía unos días. "Y, ¿para dónde vamos que necesito usar vestido?"

Scott sonrió ampliamente, "Si te lo dijera ahora, arruinaría la sorpresa." Extendió su mano y, cuando ella le dio la suya, la tomó acomodándola en su brazo y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído. "Por si te estabas preguntando, luces espectacular."

Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió. "Bueno, tu tampoco luces nada mal."

Él rió entre dientes y la acompañó al carro, asegurándose de abrirle la puerta y cerrarla con cuidado una vez se había sentado. Tomando el asiento del conductor, le entregó un pañuelo. "Toma, póntelo."

"¿Qué?" Trista exclamó, "¿Quieres que me lo ponga?"

Él asintió, "Esa era la idea."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, volteando los ojos levemente. "De acuerdo. Te seguiré la corriente por ahora."

Él rió, "Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir."

Ella ato el pañuelo sobre su cara, cubriéndose los ojos. Ambos conversaron amenamente mientras Scott guiaba el vehículo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde por fin se detuvo. Salió del carro y dio la vuelta rápidamente para ayudarla a bajar. Sujetándola, la encaminó unos pasos mas antes de desatar el pañuelo y revelar su sorpresa. La cara de Trista se iluminó, "Oh Scott, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto."

**Departamento de Serena y Seiya.**

Serena se inclinó contra la puerta del cuarto de bebe, suspirando. Sonrió al sentir los brazos de su esposo envolverse alrededor de su vientre en crecimiento. Él le susurro al oído, "¿Por qué tan triste, esposa?"

"Es que no puedo creer que se pusieran en peligro, de nuevo. Ni siquiera me dijeron que iban a enfrentar a este enemigo. ¿Es que no confían en mi como líder, como su princesa?" Ella cuestionó, su voz elevándose un poco.

Seiya suspiró y besó su cabeza. "Hicieron lo que hicieron para protegerte a ti y a nuestra hija." Cuando ella comenzó a protestar, él continuó, "Pero, no creo que deben dejarte ignorante. Tienes razón, eres su líder."

Ella asintió, "Lo soy, así que debo actuar como tal." Se separó de Seiya y caminó hasta la sala, tomando el teléfono. Luego de presionar algunos botones, esperó respuesta. "Hola Raye, es Serena." Escuchó un segundo y luego habló molesta, "Bueno, no me importa si te desperté. Vas a llamar a las otras tres inner scouts y les vas a decir que tenemos reunión en media hora." Escuchó mientras Raye respondía nuevamente, "Espero verlas a todas, sin excusas." Le cerró el teléfono a su amiga luego de despedirse a pesar de todas las protestas. Serena volteó para ver a Seiya tomando sus llaves, "Seiya, ¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó.

"Bueno, pensé que te daría algo de privacidad para reunirte con tus amigas." Le respondió él.

Ella sonrió y camino hacia él, tomando las llaves de su mano. "Seiya, ya no tengo ninguna seguridad de lo que trae el futuro, ni de si seré soberana de este planeta o no; pero si sé una cosa, no importa lo que pase, te quiero a mi lado. Quiero que mis scouts sepan que tu y yo somos uno." Dijo esto mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y recostaba la frente contra su pecho.

Él sonrió y le respondió el abrazo, "Entonces, me quedaré. Porque a tu lado es el único sitio que quiero estar." Con una mano bajo su barbilla, le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Dijo ella, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies y presionando sus labios contra los de él.

El beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Seiya vio la imagen mental de Taiki desde el otro lado. "Es Taiki." Declaró, "Lo dejaré pasar."

Serena asintió, decepcionada de haber sido interrumpida, pero le sonrió a Taiki al verlo entrar. "Hola Taiki."

"Hola Serena. Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero en verdad necesito hablar con ustedes dos." Dijo en tono serio.

"Taiki, siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa. ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy tenso." Le dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá.

Taiki tomó el asiento frente a ella, mientras su esposo se sentaba a su lado. Taiki suspiró y luego comenzó a hablar. "Tienen que hacer algo para evitar que vayan a enfrentar a este enemigo. Van a hacer que las maten si siguen así."

Serena suspiró también. "Lo sé; de hecho convoque una reunión con las cuatro. Deben estar por llegar. ¿Quieres quedarte? Aprecio tu opinión también."

Taiki aceptó, se sentía aliviado de saber que Serena hacia algo al respecto. Seiya se puso de pie. "Taiki, hasta que ellas lleguen, ¿quieres ayudarme a terminar de armar la ultima pieza del cuarto del bebe?"

"Si, me ayudara a distraerme un poco." Taiki se puso de pie y siguió a Seiya hacia la habitación.

Serena se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Comenzó a hervir agua para te, y un momento luego, tocaron a la puerta indicando la llegada de las scouts. Ella acomodó su blusa cubriendo su vientre mientras lo acariciaba un poco. "Bueno Rini, aquí vamos. Es hora que tu madre demuestre su autoridad, así que escucha y aprende pequeña." Abrió la puerta, manteniendo su expresión seria mientras las dejaba pasar. Cuando estuvieron todas sentadas, les ofreció el te que había preparado.

Taiki y Seiya salieron de la habitación en ese momento. Amy se asustó. "Taiki, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Antes que Taiki pudiera responder, Serena habló por el. "Taiki vino a mi con ciertas preocupaciones, y yo le pedí que se quedara." Taiki tomó el asiento junto a Amy y Seiya se sentó al lado de su esposa. Serena respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar. "Puedo ver que todas están aún lastimadas por su encuentro con Rose. Les he pedido que vinieran aquí hoy para decirles que, como su princesa, encuentro sus acciones de ayer completamente inaceptables."

"¿Qué?" Raye gritó. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fuimos detrás de Rose para protegerte."

"Lo sé." Serena dijo, interrumpiendo los reclamos de Raye antes que subieran de tono. "Pero no quiero que me protejan a expensas de sus propias vidas."

"Pero Serena, es nuestro deber como Sailor Scouts hacer exactamente eso." Lita protesto.

"Serena, te queremos, hicimos lo que hicimos porque pensamos que las cuatro juntas podríamos contra Rose y ahorrártelo a ti." Molly añadió, calmada.

"¿Ahorrármelo?" Serena pregunto con los ojos grandes. "Y, ¿Cómo creen que me siento ahora, sabiendo que ustedes están heridas y sufriendo?"

"Pero, tu y Rini están a salvo. Eso es todo lo que nos importa." Amy dijo, su voz apenas audible.

"¡Eso no es suficiente!" Serena gritó. "Necesito que entiendan que hay muchas cosas importantes, además de mi vida. Necesito que entiendan cuanto significan ustedes todas. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin las personas que amo en ella, y eso las incluye a cada una de ustedes."

"Pero en tu condición, no sabemos siquiera si puedes pelear." Raye argumentó.

"Bueno, lo averiguaremos la próxima vez cuando las cinco vayamos contra Rose." Serena dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Claro que no." Seiya dijo cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué?" Serena exclamó.

"Lo averiguaran la próxima vez cuando vayamos los siete." Taiki dijo, terminando el pensamiento de su mejor amigo.

Serena frunció la frente. "Seiya, es muy peligroso. Tú y Taiki habrían muerto al salir de esa ferretería de no ser por este Solar Guardian Pyrios."

Seiya miró a Serena de la misma forma que ella lo miraba a él. "Bombón, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no me debes subestimar."

Ella bajo la cabeza, "Lo siento."

"Y ¿Qué hay de ese Solar Guardian?" Taiki preguntó. "¿Qué sabemos de él?"

Luna entró a la habitación y saltó hacia la mesa, "No he podido encontrar nada en ninguna de nuestras bases de datos, y no lo recuerdo de la vida pasada."

"Porque él no estuvo ahí." Se le escapó a Raye.

Todos voltearon a verla con los ojos grandes.

**En las afueras de la ciudad.**

Trista miró fijamente la imagen frente a ella, su boca abierta, y sus ojos rojos parpadeando para asegurarse de no estar sonando. "Scott, esto es demasiado."

Él rió y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. "Para ti, nada es demasiado." La acompañó hasta el final del muelle donde los esperaba un yate. La ayudó a subir al bote y le indicó al capitán que comenzara el viaje. La llevó hasta una mesa que había sido acomodada en la cubierta, a la luz de las velas. Sostuvo su silla y esperó a que se acomodara antes de tomar su lugar frente a ella. Un camarero se acercó y les sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno. "Gracias, danos unos minutos antes de traer el primer plato." El camarero asintió y se retiró.

"¿Estas son las Islas Izu?" Trista preguntó, mirando a su alrededor mientras el bote se alejaba del muelle.

Scott asintió y probó su vino. "Si, pensé que alejarse un poco de todo sería una buena idea."

"Fue muy buena idea." Trista dijo sonriente. "Nunca había estado en un yate antes. No puedo creer que gastaras tanto dinero para rentarlo."

Scott rió pícaramente, "Bueno, sonaré bastante arrogante al decir esto pero, no lo renté. Es mío."

La boca de Trista se abrió en sorpresa antes de poder evitarlo, entonces rió. "Tienes razón, te hace sonar bastante arrogante."

Scott rió también. "Bueno, trataré lo mejor que pueda de evitar ese problema en particular por el resto de la noche." Extendió su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de ella. "Me alegra que hayas aceptado pasar esta velada conmigo."

Las mejillas de Trista ardieron al sentir el cosquilleo producido por su toque. "Me alegro que me hayas invitado a pasar la velada contigo."

Scott estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero el camarero reapareció con dos platos de ensalada. Las colocó frente a ellos, sonriendo al verlos mirándose mutuamente. "Señor, la cena estará lista en unos quince minutos, pero mi asistente les ha preparado un poco de sopa para que tomen mientras esperan."

"Suena maravilloso Jacques. "Scott dijo, finalmente retirando su atención de Trista y mirando al camarero.

Jacques asintió y se marchó de la cubierta. Trista observó a Scott por encima de su copa, mientras él probaba su ensalada y un poco del aderezo cítrico corría por el borde de su labio. Sonrió cuando él se dio cuenta y lo limpió. "No sabia lo bello que era aquí, así, en la noche." Observó ella.

Scott nunca separo su mirada de ella mientras respondía. "Si, realmente hermoso."

Las mejillas de Trista se tornaron completamente carmesí ante la mirada de él. "Scott ya basta, me estas haciendo sonrojar."

Él sonrió, "Entonces de verdad no me detendré, luces hermosa cuando te sonrojas."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y probó su ensalada. "Esto esta delicioso, es el mejor aderezo cítrico que he probado en mi vida."

"Si bueno, Jacques es un increíble cocinero, camarero, sirviente, amigo." Scott dijo, antes de continuar comiendo.

Trista trago lo que había mordido antes de responder. "Parece que lo aprecias mucho."

Scott asintió, "Así es. Ha sido empleado de mi familia desde que nací. Cuando mis padres murieron hace cinco años, Jacques me acompañó mucho cuando estuve mal. Es como parte de mi familia."

"Siento lo de tus padres." Trista dijo suavemente. "Mis padres fallecieron también, hace ya mucho tiempo."

Scott la miró de forma consoladora, "¿Es esa la razón por la que quieres estar siempre con Hotaru?"

Ella asintió, "Una de ellas. Hotaru es especial de muchas maneras, la quiero como si fuera mi verdadera hija."

"Puedo notar que es muy especial, tiene un brillo bastante fuerte." Scott observó.

"¿Brillo?" Trista preguntó.

Scott asintió, "Si, como tú." Pudo notar que su observación la había hecho sentir incomoda así que cambio el tema. "¿Crees que sepa que le gusta a Sammy?"

"¿En serio?" Trista preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Scott asintió, "Si, estoy bastante seguro. ¿No notaste la química entre ellos ayer?"

Trista resopló, "Lo que vi fue a ellos dos haciendo un enorme desorden en el baño extra de Serena."

Scott rió, "Bueno, talvez me equivoque con lo que vi, pero creo que harían bonita pareja."

Trista considero esto mientras probaba nuevamente su ensalada. "No, creo que es mala idea. Hotaru saliendo con el hermano de Serena complicaría bastante algunas cosas."

"¿Cómo cual?" Scott preguntó.

"Es que Serena es una amiga muy especial para Hotaru, imagínate que la relación termine de mala forma. Eso haría todo muy incomodo para todos." Trista argumentó.

Scott rió, "Siempre tan pesimista. ¿Quien dice que si están juntos tienen que terminar de mala manera, o que siquiera tienen que terminar?"

Trista rió, "Scott no puedes decirlo en serio. ¿Qué Hotaru encuentre su alma gemela a los doce años?"

Scott sonrió, "Han pasado cosas mas raras que esa."

Ella sólo sonrió, "Parece que has encontrado la forma de hacer el romanticismo una ciencia exacta."

El tomó un poco de su vino, observándola fijamente antes de responder. "Y tú, no pareces creer en el romance lo suficiente." Cuando ella abrió la boca para responder, él continuo hablando para que ella guardara silencio. "Tú aparentas pensar siempre racionalmente, como si todo tuviera un orden."

"¿Y no es así? Yo creo que ciertas cosas están supuestas a pasar y que nada puede cambiarlas." Hizo silencio por un momento y luego continuó, "O al menos no debería."

"Estas pensando en Serena y ese otro tipo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?" Scott preguntó, su mirada ligeramente mas oscura mientras soltaba el cubierto que tenía en las manos.

Trista suspiró, "¿Cómo es que puedes leerme tan fácilmente?"

Scott rió entre dientes ante la incomodidad de ella, "¿Te molesta?"

Ella sonrió y dijo, "Talvez un poco." Usando su tenedor, movió un poco lo que quedaba de su ensalada en el plato. "Sé que no entiendes por que me siento así, pero de haber conocido a Darien y sabido la historia que él y Serena compartían y el brillante futuro que deberían estar compartiendo ahora, estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que deben estar juntos."

Scott cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos le sonrió. "Trista, estoy seguro que Darien es un muy buen chico, y que él y Serena tuvieron una buena relación, y acepto que tuvieran un pasado juntos y creyeran tener un futuro que estaban supuestos a compartir juntos. Pero, como te dije el otro día, aceptaremos estar en desacuerdo por ahora, porque te aseguro que un día te darás cuenta que no hay nadie en todo el universo con quien Serena deba estar mas que con Seiya."

Trista rió, rompiendo la tensión por ahora. "Lo dices con tal convicción que parece que sabes algo que yo no sé."

Scott arqueó una ceja y trató de sonar misterioso al responder, "Talvez sea cierto."

Ella rió un poco más, pero su leve coqueteo fue interrumpido cuando Jacques trajo la sopa y retiró las ensaladas. Trista le sonrió, "Gracias Jacques."

Jacques le sonrió, haciendo que sus arrugas se pronunciaran más. "Es todo un placer señorita Trista. ¿Hay algo mas que deseen que les traiga antes del plato principal?"

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza y Jacques se excusó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina. Trista tomó una cucharada de su sopa. "Scott, si toda la comida de Jacques es así de rica, talvez tenga que cenar todos los días contigo." Se sonrojó inmediatamente terminó de decir eso.

Scott no pudo evitarlo y sonrió bien grande, "Eso se puedo arreglar."

"Ou, eso no fue lo que quise decir." Trista respondió mientras miraba su plato de sopa, deseando no haber hablado.

La expresión de Scott se suavizo, "Lo sé. Tú también mal interpretaste lo que yo quise decir." Dijo él, tomando una cucharada de sopa y haciéndola esperar por una explicación.

Cuando ella levantó las cejas impacientemente, él sonrió. "Sólo quise decir que eres bienvenida para cenar con nosotros cuando quieras, no puedo imaginar nada mejor que poder compartir mi cena contigo todas las noches."

Trista sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pero no podía evitar pensar que había conocido a Scott antes. "Scott, ¿estás seguro que no nos conocíamos?"

"Pues, si lo hicimos, no fue en esta vida."Scott dijo tomando un poco de su sopa y disfrutando el efecto que sus palabras causaban sobre Trista, que casi escupe la sopa que acababa de tragar.

Trista tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta. "Lo siento, creo que me atraganté un poco."

Scott sonrió, "No fue mi intención alarmarte con el comentario. Creo que como soy un romántico sin esperanzas no me cuesta nada creer que nos conocíamos de una vida pasada."

Trista sonrió tristemente. "No Scott, no creo que sea posible. Por mas lindo que suene."

Scott se encogió de hombros, "Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido en los últimos días en la escuela?"

Trista comenzó a contarle acerca de las diferentes cosas que había sucedido y al terminar le preguntó sobre su trabajo. Scott le contó sobre los preparativos del concierto que sería el próximo fin de semana, apenas tenía tiempo para si mismo pero estaba emocionado, especialmente porque con Michelle como invitada especial, todas las entras se habían vendido. Jacques les trajo la cena y continuaron conversando mientras comían.

Al terminar de comer, Jacques les trajo fresas con chocolate y otra botella de vino. Trista rió al darse cuenta que se habían terminado la primera botella. Cuando Jacques se retiró comenzó a escucharse música y Scott se puso de pie. Extendió una mano y Trista la aceptó. La haló para ponerla de pie, y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, bajo las estrellas. "Trista, quiero que sepas que esto es no sólo para impresionarte esta noche. Mis intenciones contigo son muy en serio."

Ella no podía separar su mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes, "Lo sé, y quiero que sepas…" No llegó a terminar lo que decía, porque Scott cerró su boca sobre la de ella, besándola suavemente pero lleno de pasión, mientras el bote se movía suavemente bajo la luna.

**Apartamento de Serena y Seiya.**

El corazón de Raye latía casi dolorosamente en su pecho mientras todos la miraban, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y respiró profundamente. "La visión de la que les hable hace una semanas cuando los sueños de Serena estaba siendo atacados por Thyme… no les conté todo, ni acerca de la segunda visión que tuve."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Serena cuestionó, dolida al saber que su amiga les había ocultado información.

"Por favor no se molesten conmigo, cuando sepan toda la historia lo entenderán." Raye les rogó.

Respiró profundamente y miró a Seiya, que había colocado su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa. Sí, era hora que Seiya y Serena supieran la verdad acerca de la vida antes del Milenio de Plata. "No les dije nada antes porque no quise alarmar a nadie, además que no sabia como reaccionarían a las dos visiones que tuve."

"Espera, ¿dos visiones?" Amy preguntó sorprendida porque Raye solo les había contado sobre una.

Raye bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de admitir el engaño. "Si, dos, pero antes que digan algo, cuando explique la segunda visión talvez me perdonen por haberlo guardado en secreto."

"Vamos Raye." Lita dijo, exhortándola. "Sabemos que no nos esconderías información sin una buena razón."

Serena asintió, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga. "Lita tiene razón, Raye. Ahora estamos todos aquí para escucharte." Le sonrió a su esposo, que había apretado sus hombros cariñosamente.

"La primera visión se las conté, pero deje fuera algunos detalles. Lo primero es que cuando el Rey Helios y la reina Theia hablaban de donde enviar a su hijo, el Príncipe Hyperion para salvar su vida, mencionaron el Reino de la Luna. Originalmente, cuando les conté mi visión, dije que decidieron no hacerlo porque no querían poner en peligro a sus amigos, pero esa no era la única razón." Respiro profundamente, sabiendo que esta información los iba a sorprender a todos. "La razón por la que sabían que esto no funcionaria, es que el Príncipe Hyperion no querría poner en peligro a la Princesa de la Luna."

"¿La Princesa de la Luna? ¿Quieres decir Serena?" Molly preguntó, dando voz a la interrogante de todos los presentes.

"Eso tengo entendido." Raye respondió.

"¿Y por qué el Príncipe Hyperion estaría tan preocupado por Serena?" Taiki pregunto aferrándose a Amy inconscientemente.

"Porque estaban prometidos." Raye dijo suavemente y volteó los ojos al ver que Serena no había entendido nada. "Estabas con el Príncipe Hyperion en esa vida."

"No entiendo." Serena dijo confundida. "Si estaba comprometida con el príncipe del Reino del Sol, ¿que hay de Darien?"

Cuando sintió la tensión de Seiya, tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. "Seiya, es una pregunta valida, en esta vida me dijeron continuamente que estábamos destinados el uno al otro desde siempre."

Seiya asintió y trató de relajarse. "Lo sé Bombón. Sin embargo, no por eso me es fácil oírte preguntarlo."

Raye sonrió por primera vez desde que comenzó a contar la historia. "Entonces Seiya, talvez te sea mas fácil escuchar la respuesta."

Él arqueó una ceja y ella continuó hablando. "Veras, la otra parte que dejé fuera es que logre ver la cara de esta Reina Theia cuando paso a mi lado. Seiya, ella tenía tu misma cara."

"¿Qué?" Todos exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Estas diciendo que yo era la Reina Theia en otra vida?" Seiya dijo alarmado.

Raye rió ante su expresión exaltada. "No. Ese fue solo el final de la primera visión, la segunda me explicó más. En esa ocasión aparecí en el mismo lugar que había quedado la vez anterior, seguí a la reina mientras caminaba desde el campo de batalla hacia la entrada del Palacio de Apollas, al que sólo se podía llegar al hacer desaparecer una puerta de fuego."

"¿Una puerta de fuego?" Amy preguntó, sorprendida.

Raye asintió. "Si, y la persona que abrió esa puerta fue Solar Guardian Pyrios. Él era uno de nueve Solar Guardians. No sé mucho acerca de ellos, excepto que son los protectores de la familia real del Reino del Sol."

"¿Nueve Solar Guardians? Solo conocemos uno." Lita dijo, también sorprendida.

"¿Lograste ver alguna de sus caras?" Taiki preguntó.

Raye sacudió la cabeza. "No, todas sus caras estaban cubiertas por capas rojas igual que la de Pyrios está ahora. Y no escuché los nombre de ninguno de los demás."

"¿Qué paso después?" Serena preguntó, inclinada hacia delante en su asiento.

"Bueno, después que Pyrios nos dejó pasar, habló con la reina y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que enviar al Príncipe Hyperion lejos sería la mejor opción para mantenerlo a salvo. Hicieron mucho énfasis en su importancia para el sistema solar, pero no dijeron por qué era importante. Fue entonces cuando el Príncipe Hyperion llegó, seguido de los ocho Solar Guardian restantes." La mirada de Raye se dirigió hacia Seiya. "Seiya, el Príncipe Hyperion, ustedes dos…"

Cuando Raye dejó de hablar, Seiya grito. "¿Qué Raye? ¿Nosotros qué?"

"Ustedes son la misma persona. En la vida anterior al Milenio de Plata, tú eras el príncipe del Reino del Sol, quien se casaría con la princesa Serenity del Reino de la Luna." Sonrió al ver que él comenzaba a entender lo que decía. "Lo que quiere decir, que tú y Serena, estaban destinados a estar juntos mucho antes que ella conociera al Príncipe Darien."

**

* * *

N/A: **gracias a todas por su paciencia, aquí les dejo algo para que se entretengan, y para que no me maten… a las que esperan la continuación de mi serie de "sueños", tengo para decirles que la tercera parte viene en camino, estoy esperando que mi asesor me termine de corregir, porque para esta necesité algunos consejitos, ya verán por qué.

... para las que preguntaban, SGC publicó el cap. 41 hace unas semanas, pidió disculpas por los retrasos, y no Rini aún no nace ni Darien tampoco sabe nada, pero si se está poniendo buena la cosa… estoy tratando de alcanzarla, porque la verdad es que entre leer un capítulo y traducir otro, tengo la cabeza vuelta un ocho, pero ahí vamos y ya solo me faltan 10 para ir al paso de ella.

... a los comentarios anonimos, recuerden que los email los tienen que poner con espacios en el medio (ejemplo_5 hotmail. com), o la pagina se los borra y entonces no puedo avisarles de los capitulos nuevos

... muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews del capítulo anterior, las adoro y por ustedes es que aún publico, a pesar de lo complicada que se está poniendo mi vida… gracias mil chicas: Katabrecteri, silvikou, Serena Princesita Hale, Seiya-Moon, BOMBOM, Miriamelle, Kira Masen, Angel, smfanatic, gaby, Vinisa Nocturna, Xiao-Meng, MANUELA, Basheeyris

... Xiao-Meng, espero que tus respuestas se hayan respondido en este capítulo, de lo contrario déjame saber y con gusto te lo explico todo

... guau, a pesar de todas las notas que le agrego al final a los capis, el de la boda sigue siendo el más largo hasta ahora... lo siento, no es nada relevante, pero tenía que compartirlo con alguien :D

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Thyme abrió los ojos mientras su cara era cubierta por sus propias lagrimas, levantó las manos y abrazó a Sage. "Princesa, ¿en verdad eres tú?"

Sage asintió. "Si Thyme, mi adorada Sailor Star Maker, soy yo."


	32. Chapter 32

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Sonrió al ver que el comenzaba a entender lo que decía. "Lo que quiere decir, que tú y Serena estaban destinados a estar juntos mucho antes que ella conociera al Príncipe Darien."

**Kinmoku – Spa Kito**

Mina suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sauna, con su largo pelo rubio envuelto en una toalla asegurada encima de su cabeza. Disfrutó sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo que se cubría con pequeñas gotas de sudor, al mismo tiempo que la tensión se alejaba. Sabía que Thyme se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida al recibir las noticias que Sage y ella le tenían guardadas para esta tarde, pero también sabía que Thyme lo aceptaría, justo como ella había aceptado su posición como Sailor Scout hace tantos años y ahora como Starlight.

A veces, Mina sentía como si los últimos meses hubieran sido un sueño. Cuando Yaten se marchó con la Princesa Kakyuu aquel día sobre el techo de la escuela, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella, por los tres meses siguientes a su partida, había hecho todo mecánicamente, desde las actividades escolares hasta salir con sus amigas. Casi se sentía como un caparazón vacío, pensando a diario en un chico que no volvería a ver, hasta que un día, allí estaba él, sobre ese escenario.

Mina sonrió al recordar ver sus ojos verdes mirarla directamente, estaba segura de haber tenido la misma expresión de sorpresa que pudo ver en la cara de él. Habían tenido tantos malentendidos, hasta que por fin Seiya, en el parque de diversiones, los había juntado a todos y habían podido demostrar su afecto el uno por el otro. Mina bostezó y estiró un poco sus brazos, mientras susurraba, "Tendré que agradecerle a Seiya cuando vaya a visitar algún día."

"¿Qué dijiste Mina?" Thyme preguntó, ajustando la toalla que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

"Nada, solo pensaba que tendré que agradecerle a mi amigo Seiya, habernos juntado a mi y a Yaten." Mina respondió, sonriéndole a su amiga.

"¿Seiya? Ese nombre me parece conocido." Thyme dijo mientras recostaba la cabeza de la pared del sauna.

"No, no creo que conozcas a este Seiya." Sage interrumpió, mientras abría los ojos y se los secaba un poco.

"Hn, probablemente tengas razón Sage. Es solo que el nombre me pareció familiar." Thyme dijo, volteando para sonreírle a su nueva amiga. Le alegraba muchísimo que Mina le hubiese presentado a Sage, en realidad le agradaba la chica, unos años mayor que ellas, tan dulce y con espíritu gentil.

"Y, Mina, cuéntame, ¿cómo es estar comprometida con el chico mas lindo, sino el mas mal genioso, de toda la clase?" Thyme preguntó.

Mina rió ante la pregunta, la imagen de los brillantes ojos verdes de su prometido resplandeció en su mente por un minuto. "Yaten puede tener mal genio, pero también es muy dulce y cariñoso. Es que no le muestra esa parte de si mismo a casi nadie. Y, bueno, no hay nadie mas en el universo, que me cause cosquillas hasta los dedos de los pies al besarme, como él lo hace."

Sage no contuvo más la risa. "Oh Mina, estas completamente enamorada de él, ¿Por qué esperan hasta casarse?"

Mina le sacó la lengua a su amiga, que la molestaba porque sabía que ella y Yaten habían decidido abstenerse de tener sexo hasta después de casados. "No lo sé Sage. ¿Por qué están Darien y tú esperando para casarse? Ambos terminaron la escuela y están bastante avanzados en sus clases universitarias."

Sage sonrió, sabiendo que Mina la estaba tentando. "Porque, como ya sabes, Darien y yo tenemos razones para esperar unos nueve meses mas antes de casarnos."

Thyme miró a sus dos amigas, sintiendo que a pesar de escuchar todas las palabras, ellas dos tenían alguna clase de conversación secreta. Se encogió de hombros. "¿Les importaría informarme que es lo que se están diciendo entre líneas ustedes dos?"

Sage y Mina se miraron fijamente, mientras Thyme asentía. Después de todo estaban solas las tres en el sauna. Sage aclaró su garganta y le sonrió a Thyme. "Thyme, nos mencionaste que habías perdido un poco la memoria antes de entrar a la escuela aquí. ¿Exactamente que recuerdas?"

Thyme suspiró tristemente, y sus hombros bajaron un poco. "Honestamente, nada. Desperté en una calle en una ciudad pequeña fuera de los límites de la ciudad, sabiendo sólo mi nombre. Pero, de alguna manera sabía que la ciudad principal, Tankei, era mi hogar, donde debía estar. Me registré en el refugio y me aceptó una familia muy agradable, con los que ahora estoy, pero aún no recuerdo nada."

Sage y Mina tomaron cada una, una de sus manos. Mientras Sage hablaba, en su frente apareció la pequeña mariposa dorada con forma de 'x'. "Entonces, te ayudaré a recordar."

Levantando la mano tocó la frente de Thyme con la punta de sus dedos y los ojos de Thyme, que se habían cerrado justo antes de ser tocada, se abrieron de repente. Thyme se vio a sí misma como Sailor Star Maker en otra vida, de pie junto a una Princesa Kakyuu mucho más joven mientras observaban la capital, riendo con ella como amigas, y peleando a su lado contra Lord Caos y su hermano Lord Malice. Observó mientras fue capturada por Lord Malice, y entonces terminaron los recuerdos.

Thyme abrió los ojos mientras su cara era cubierta por sus propias lágrimas, levantó las manos y abrazó a Sage. "Princesa, ¿en verdad eres tú?"

Sage asintió. "Si Thyme, mi adorada Sailor Star Maker, soy yo."

"Y Mina, ¿Cómo cabe ella dentro de todo esto?" Thyme preguntó mirando a su otra amiga. "No la recuerdo de la otra vida."

"De hecho, querida Maker, tus recuerdos son de hace dos vidas atrás. La última batalla que recuerdas con Caos y Malice causó tanta destrucción en nuestro sistema solar que Sailor Star Healer se vio obligada a usar el poder de la Espada de la Quietud, para cerrar esa vida. Habíamos perdido a todo el mundo ante Lord Malice, incluso mi madre perdió su vida en la lucha. Él se llevó a todas ustedes, excepto a Healer." Sage bajó la cabeza hasta sus manos. "No había podido recordar nada de esto hasta ahora. Lo siento, estoy un poco sobrecogida." Al terminar de hablar, se le escapó un sollozo.

Mina lucia alarmada. "Thyme, deberíamos regresar a nuestra habitación para terminar esta conversación en privado."

Thyme aceptó y ella y Mina ayudaron a su princesa a ponerse de pie y salir del sauna. Thyme miraba de reojo a Mina, curiosa de que tenía que ver con la vida de Kakyuu su mejor amiga en todo Kinmoku. Pero, sus instintos de Starlight entraron en acción y lo único que importaba en ese momento era cuidar de su alterada princesa.

**Tokio – viernes por la noche – anfiteatro**

Serena tomó un trago de su agua y acarició su vientre con cariño. "Solo faltan dos horas para que tu papi y Tía Michelle suban al escenario, y nosotras estaremos en primera fila sonriéndoles. Deberías ver a tu papi ahora, se ve tan apuesto con su famoso traje rojo; tiene puesto una camisa azul oscuro también. Mami va a tener que hacerlo ponerse esa ropa mas a menudo, porque se ve delicioso con ella."

Seiya, que estaba a unos tres pies de distancia dejando que la maquillista le diera los toques finales, comenzó a reír. La maquillista le llamó la atención, pero él sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. "Ya esta bueno, no mas maquillaje. De todas formas no lo soporto mucho." Cuando se marchó, él se acercó y tomó asiento junto a Serena en el sofá, tomando sus piernas sobre su regazo. Le quitó las sandalias que llevaba puestas y comenzó a masajear sus pies. "¿Estás segura que quieres ver en concierto entero?"

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba como sus dedos fuertes aliviaban la tensión en sus pequeños pies. "Si sigues con esto talvez no te deje subir al escenario."

Él rió. "Bueno, tú con ese trajecito sexy, va a ser bastante difícil para mí dejarte salir de aquí también."

Ella resopló. "Sexy, por favor Seiya, parece un enorme saco de patatas color lavanda, y yo soy la enorme patata de adentro."

Seiya sonrió y se inclinó para besar sus labios. "Deberías verte a través de mis ojos; no te verías a ti misma como una enorme patata."

"¿En serio?" Serena preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejándose halar hacia sus piernas.

"No, te verías a ti misma como una diosa, incluso mas hermosa ahora que brilla por su embarazo." Seiya susurró contra su mejilla antes de besarla suavemente.

Ella volteó hacia él y puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de él. "Seiya, te amo tanto. Sabes que lo eres todo para mi."

Él asintió y cerró su boca sobre la de ella, disfrutando su dulce sabor, pero el beso fue interrumpido por alguien aclarando su garganta. Lentamente se separaron el uno del otro y voltearon para ver a Scott sonriendo pícaramente desde la puerta. Seiya gruñó un poco. "¿Estas tratando que te despida Scott?"

Scott rió, "No, pero la adorable Sra. Kou me había pedido que le avisara cuando fuera hora de Chad subir al escenario, para poder verlo actuar."

"Oh, gracias Scott." Serena dijo saltando de las piernas de Seiya e ignorándolo cuando se quejó porque se ponía las sandalias nuevamente. "Te veré cuando subas al escenario cariño. Buena suerte."

Cuando ella estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Seiya la llamó. "Oye Bombón, tu también lo eres todo para mi."

Ella le sonrió y le sopló un beso, el cual él pretendió atrapar antes de perderla de vista. Scott entró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. "Ustedes dos tienen suerte de haberse encontrado el uno al otro."

Seiya asintió. "Si, supongo que podrías decir que a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, nos hemos estado buscando, tratando de encontrarnos desde hace mucho tiempo." Volteó y le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su manager y amigo. "Supongo que eso no tiene sentido."

Scott sonrió mientras tamborileaba sus dedos entre ellos mismos. "No Seiya, aunque no lo creas, entiendo perfectamente bien lo que quieres decir. Así me siento acerca de Trista."

Seiya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. "¿En serio?"

Scott volvió a asentir, sonriendo aún más. "Si, en serio. Ella es la indicada para mi, pero estoy tratando de contenerme para no asustarla."

"Trista no se asusta muy fácilmente." Seiya dijo, recostando la cabeza del sofá para mirar al techo.

"Con la mayoría de las cosas no, pero creo que cuida su corazón con todas sus fuerzas. Y para poder ganármelo, voy a tener que jugar muy bien mis cartas." Scott declaró.

"Buen punto." Seiya aceptó.

Mientras Seiya y Scott discutían las mujeres de su vida, Serena tomó el asiento junto a Molly. Inclinándose le preguntó. "¿Dónde está Melvin?"

"No pudo venir, tenía un informe importante que debía entregar en Kyoto esta noche, se marchó desde que salimos de clases." Molly respondió, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga. "Obviamente, estabas pasando un ratito a solas con tu príncipe antes de venir aquí."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Serena preguntó, con los ojos enormes. "¿Eres psíquica?"

Molly rió levemente por unos segundos antes de responder. "No, pero tienes un brillo especial alrededor tuyo cuando Seiya está contigo, y lo tienes ahora."

"Oh." Serena dijo suavemente, sonriendo con la cabeza hacia abajo, recordando el beso que habían compartido unos momentos atrás. "Él me hace tan feliz, Molly."

"Lo sé." Su amiga respondió mientras tomaba su mano.

Raye, Lita, Amy y Taiki llegaron y tomaron sus asientos. Serena se inclinó sobre Raye para susurrarle a Lita, "¿Dónde esta Andy?"

"Su hermana se enfermó al último momento, no pudo evitar trabajar hoy. Estaba muy molesto, no quería perderse el primer concierto de solista de Seiya ni la actuación de Chad." Lita dijo tristemente.

"Chad lo entenderá, y sé que Seiya también." Raye le aseguró a su amiga.

Serena asintió. "Raye tiene razón, ya habrán otros conciertos que pueda ver." Saludo a Taiki y Amy, notando que andaban tomados de manos y susurrando palabras dulces el uno al otro. Serena estaba muy feliz, se sentía reventar de la alegría al ver a todas sus amigas contentas."

Chad tomó el escenario y saludó al público, volviendo loca a todas las chicas. Lita y Serena tuvieron que agarrar a Raye par que no golpeara a una chica que le gritaba a Chad que lo amaba y quería casarse con él. Chad escuchó lo que la chica gritaba y le sonrió a Raye, picándole un ojo, haciendo que ella se calmara y respondiera el gesto. Él comenzó a cantar y todos disfrutaron la música. Cantó unos cuantos covers para los que había obtenido permiso y unas cuantas canciones originales. Demasiado rápido, su acto de apertura se terminó y bajo del escenario, mirando a Raye una última vez antes de retirarse detrás del escenario. Serena tocó la espalda de Raye, haciendo que ella volteara a sonreírle.

Seiya subió al escenario, y el público enloqueció por completo. Seiya levantó las manos para calmarlos, pero la misma chica que le había gritado a Chad, estaba vez repetía lo mismo para Seiya. Esta vez las chicas tuvieron que sostener a una furiosa y embarazada Serena. Seiya escuchó a la chica y rió. "Jovencita, a pesar que aprecio sus sentimientos, debo recordarle que estoy felizmente casado con mi adorable esposa, que es el amor de mi vida." Más de la mitad de las presentes suspiraron decepcionadas haciendo sonreír a Seiya. Levantó el micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar, el concierto progresó y un tiempo después llegó el momento de que Michelle lo acompañara en el escenario.

Michelle comenzó a tocar su violín mientras el resto de la banda la acompañaba en una melodía suave. Seiya levantó el micrófono hasta sus labios y comenzó a cantar.

Caminando en la oscuridad

A un monstruo encontré.

Estaba dudoso de que hacer,

Pero si te quería tener,

Debía enfrentar mi temor

E incluso morir por tu amor

En completa soledad,

Rodeado de oscuridad,

A ti te buscaba,

Tu estrella me guiaba.

Te podía sentir cerca,

Pero aún estabas lejos

Y llegué hasta los infiernos

Y con la espada de la luz,

Enfrenté al dragón de la oscuridad.

Y elevándola alto, con todas mis fuerzas

Invoqué el poder del amor,

Por toda la eternidad

En completa soledad,

Rodeado de oscuridad,

A ti te buscaba,

Tu estrella me guiaba.

Te podía sentir cerca,

Pero aún estabas lejos.

La batalla rugía cual tormenta,

Mientras fuego y metal.

Chocaban en el submundo

Con el amor, en campo letal.

Logré mi arma levantar,

Y la bajé con fuerzas

Hasta al demonio atravesar.

En completa soledad,

Rodeado de oscuridad,

A ti te buscaba,

Tu estrella me guiaba.

Te podía sentir cerca,

Pero aún estabas lejos.

El dragón fue destruido,

Su negro corazón arrancado,

Pero no te había encontrado.

En profunda angustia me hallaba,

El aire no encontraba.

Necesitaba respirar.

Necesitaba sobrevivir.

En completa soledad,

Rodeado de oscuridad,

A ti te buscaba,

Tu estrella me guiaba.

Te podía sentir cerca,

Pero aún estabas lejos.

Pensé que el fin había llegado,

Pero antes de haberme derrotado.

Un destello de luz vi.

Que creció hasta rodearme a mí.

Y de repente,

Oh, de repente…

La oscuridad desapareció,

Por la luz se vio ahogada,

Y me vi sosteniéndote

Contra mi, apretada.

Y nuevamente somos

No dos, sino uno

No dos, sino uno.

Cuando se escuchó el último acorde de la melodía, la audiencia enloqueció de aplausos; todos estaban de pies. Él hizo una pequeña reverencia, halagado por sus cumplidos y su apoyo. Miró rápidamente hacia la primera fila y vio a su esposa observándolo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Le picó un ojo y ella siguió su ejemplo. Seiya le agradeció a Michelle y sonrió ante los gritos de la audiencia, ambos hicieron reverencias juntos. Se despidieron y dieron gracias a todos los presentes antes de salir del escenario. Escucharon las personas saliendo del escenario mientras esperaban que sus familiares y amigos llegaran a los camerinos.

"Michelle, estuviste maravillosa esta noche." Seiya le dijo honestamente.

Michelle sonrió, moviendo sus largos cabellos sobre su hombro mientras le picaba un ojo. "Siempre soy maravillosa, Seiya."

Ambos rieron ante su intento de coqueteo, recordando el último concierto en el que habían estado juntos, cuando él llego a la Tierra la primera vez, como miembro de los Three Lights. Seiya sonrió al sentir a su esposa acercarse y volteó a mirarla, podía notar que estaba cansada a pesar que trataba de ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa.

"Seiya, esa última canción, me dejó sin aliento. Fue tan poderosa que sentía mi corazón moviéndose." Serena dijo, mientras se movía rápidamente hacia los brazos extendidos de él.

Él acaricio su cabeza, disfrutando el olor de su cabello contra su cara. "Bueno, espero que haya sido de verdad porque estaba pensando en ti cuando la escribí."

Ella rió un poco y levantó una mano para acariciar la cara de él. "Te amo."

Antes que él pudiera responder, se escuchó un ruido parecido a una explosión desde el escenario, seguido por gritos. Seiya automáticamente se puso frente a Serena, sosteniéndola con un brazo. Michelle rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada al escenario a ver que sucedía y aguantó la respiración, volteando miró a sus amigos de forma que todos asintieron. Seiya se separó un poco y dejó que su esposa y sus ocho amigas se dirigieran a los camerinos, mientras él se acercaba al escenario. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron al ver a Rosemary atacando inocentes que salían del anfiteatro. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así, se dispuso a salir al escenario cuando una mano agarró su hombro. Al voltear vio a su mejor amigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sólo no, voy contigo." Taiki dijo con cuidado, su mirada seria.

Seiya aceptó y ambos subieron al escenario, detrás de una Rosemary que reía al haber herido a uno de los presentes. "Disculpe, pero creo que usted no tenía entrada para este concierto." Seiya dijo en tono frío.

Rosemary volteó lentamente y los miró a los ojos. "Vaya, vaya, pero si son los dos guapos que no son tan inteligentes para saber que están fuera de sitio y que deberían correr en lugar de caminar directo hacia una muerte segura."

Seiya sonrió arrogantemente, su expresión nunca delató el miedo que sentía al enfrentarse a ella como mortal, sin poderes. Decidió improvisar. "Ay por favor esperpento, ¿de veras crees que el heredero al trono del Reino del Sol es inferior a ti?"

Rosemary abrió completamente la boca antes de poder contenerse, pero se recupero rápidamente. "¿Tú? ¿Heredero al Reino del Sol? No me hagas reír, esos tontos fueron exterminados hace eones. Así que, delirante, te enviaré a conocerlos en el mas allá." Levantó las manos para lanzar su ataque, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

"¡Alto!" Grito Sailor Uranus. "No atacarás a estos dos, ellos y todos los demás habitantes de este planeta están bajo la protección de las Sailor Scouts."

Rosemary aplaudió al ver a las nueve scouts juntas. "Que maravilla, podré matarlas a todas juntas."

Sailor Moon dio un paso al frente, sus alas blancas cubriendo a las demás. "Has lastimado a mis amigos con ilusiones y atacado gente inocente, y ahora has arruinado el final de este hermoso concierto cuya música tocó el corazón de tantas personas. Yo soy Sailor Moon, campeona del amor y la justicia, y es mi deber evitar que desastres de la moda como tú hagan daño."

"¿Desastre de la Moda?" Rosemary chilló. "Vas a pagar Sailor Moon. ¡Espinas de Terror!"

Las scouts evadieron rápidamente el ataque de Rosemary que pasó junto a ellas, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. "¡Tierra Tiembla!"

Rosemary esquivó el ataque y se dispuso a arrojarles unos nunca antes visto. "¡Prisión Mental!" Las scouts trataron de evadir los nueve rayos que corrían hacia ellas, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidas.

Seiya saltó hacia delante, agarrando a Sailor Moon y quitándola del camino al último minuto, y Taiki logró hacer lo mismo con Sailor Mercury. Los cuatro vieron a sus amigas con las miradas perdidas y una expresión vacía.

"¿Qué les hiciste?" Sailor Moon gritó alarmada ante el estado catatónico de sus amigas.

"Están atrapadas en sus mentes y no pueden ser liberadas hasta que yo lo diga, así que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro." Respondió ella, emocionada.

Seiya dio un paso al frente con los puños apretados, estaba furioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Tu maldad termina ahora; ya no permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis seres queridos."

"¿Y como pretendes detenerme? ¿Con una Sailor Moon embarazada y aterrorizada de pelear por el bebe que lleva dentro? ¿O talvez con esa pequeña y débil scout de cabello azul?" Rosemary respondió en tono burlón, casi podía saborear la victoria.

Sailor Mercury sin embargo, estaba ignorando los insultos de Rosemary mientras escaneaba a sus amigas para encontrar la forma de sacarlas del trance. Taiki parado protectoramente junto ella, estaba pendiente de cualquier otro ataque. Sailor Mercury miró a Sailor Moon. "No encuentro manera de despertarlas, creo que tendremos que vencerla a ella primero."

Sailor Moon asintió y dio un paso hacia Rosemary, pero Seiya volvió a ponerse frente a ella provocando la risa de Rosemary. "Vaya, eres un tonto caballeroso tratando de proteger a la dama."

"Proteger a los que amamos nunca es tonto." Se escuchó una voz hacia la izquierda del escenario y todos voltearon a ver a Solar Guardian Pyrios recostado de la entrada.

"¡Tú!" Rosemary gritó, molesta por su llegada. "¿Por qué siempre estás tan cerca?"

Pyrios rió profundamente pero sin alegría. "Siempre estoy cerca porque es mi deber proteger al heredero del Reino del Sol, y junto a él, protejo a todos sus seres queridos."

Seiya observaba a Pyrios con una expresión extraña en su cara, pero cualquier pregunta que tuviera, tendría que esperar porque estaban bajo ataque nuevamente. Ataque, que fue rápidamente bloqueado por Pyrios. Seiya caminó hasta colocarse detrás de él y colocó una mano en su hombro. "¿Qué debemos hacer Guardian Pyrios?"

Solar Guardian Pyrios miró a su príncipe parado junto a él, y pudo sentir la fuerza que emanaba del joven. "Necesitamos debilitarla para que Sailor Moon pueda curar el mal que Lord Malice colocó en su mente."

"¿Cómo hacemos eso?" Taiki preguntó mientras Sailor Mercury atacaba a Rosemary.

"No pueden." Rosemary rió. "Soy invencible para sus débiles poderes combinados."

Sailor Moon dio un paso al frente, su mirada llena de determinación. "Has aparecido sin invitación en este concierto y lastimado gente inocente; has atacado a mi esposo, mis amigos y mis compañeras scouts. Ya no toleraré más tu malicia. Dices que nuestros poderes son débiles, pero te lo aseguro Rosemary, soy Sailor Moon, heredera al Reino de la Luna, poseedora del Cristal de Plata; y tú, no eres nada comparada conmigo."

Rosemary miró fijamente a la joven frente a ella, cuyos ojos azules la observaban con determinación y que tenía un aura tan poderosa que Rosemary tembló levemente al sentirla contra la suya. Rosemary trató de no mostrar miedo mientras respondía con desdén. "Y si eres tan fuerte, ¿Por qué no me has eliminado aún?"

Sailor Moon la dio la espalda a Rosemary poniéndose de frente a sus scouts, que aún estaban atrapadas en el trance. "Mis queridas amigas y protectoras, necesito que despierten ahora." Sostuvo su cetro firmemente por el mango blanco y le dio vueltas mientras decía. "¡Luz Estelar, Poder Curativo!"

Todos observaron un suave brillo blanco rodeando a las scouts, ocultándolos de los demás, pero al desvanecerse el resplandor las scouts estaban fuera del trance. Sailor Uranus miró fijamente a Rosemary, "Ahora sí bruja rosada, conocerás la ira de las Sailor Scouts." Miró a sus compañeras. "¡Neptune, Mars, Pluto, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn ataquen!"

Los tres hombres presentes y Sailor Moon observaron sorprendidos los ataques de las ocho Sailor Scouts siendo lanzados y uniéndose en un solo ataque multicolor que tiró a Rosemary al suelo. Todos miraron mientras Rosemary, herida, intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito. Sailor Moon suspiró tristemente. "Ahora entiendes el verdadero poder de las Sailor Scouts, nuestro amor y fe en las demás vencerá por sobre todas las cosas. ¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Luna Plateada!" Sailor Moon gritó y sonrió al ver el cuerpo de la joven ser envuelto por la luz curativa y comenzar a cambiar. Cuando el brillo disipó, el cabello rosado ostentoso de Rosemary había bajado de tono hasta un pastel claro, y su atuendo rosado brillante cambió a un vestido largo color lavanda.

Rosemary sonrió dulcemente al grupo a su alrededor. "Gracias Sailor Moon, por demasiados milenios ha estado mi mente corrompida por el hechizo que Lord Malice colocó sobre mi; espero poder regresar a mi planeta natal. Pero antes de marcharme, quisiera dejarles un regalo, un recuerdo de una época ya olvidada, una vida escondida de su memoria para proteger la identidad del heredero al reino central." Levantó las manos y cantó suavemente, las scouts se vieron a si mismas dentro del recuerdo de Rosemary.

_Vieron a la chica en su disfraz anterior, escondida detrás de unos arbustos extraños. Al dirigir la mirada hacia donde ella miraba, vieron a Serena vestida como la Princesa Serenity, sentada en una banca junto a Molly, la segunda llevaba un largo vestido naranja pálido. Detrás de ellas, cerca de la entrada al pequeño jardín en el que se encontraban, estaban las cuatro inner scouts, con Mina como Sailor Venus._

"_Princesa." Molly dijo, dudosa._

"_Si." La Princesa Serenity dijo sin pensarlo, su mirada fija en la entrada del jardín._

"_¿En verdad crees que lo haga?" Molly preguntó suavemente, mirando preocupada a su hermana._

"_No lo sé." Serenity respondió honestamente. "Pero, la apoyaré sin importar su decisión."_

_Molly asintió y parecía a punto de decir algo más, cuando Sailor Mars anuncio. "Princesa, están aquí."_

_La Princesa Serenity se puso de pie y arregló su vestido. Molly se alejó de ella un poco, parándose a un lado. La cara de la Princesa Serenity se iluminó al ver entrar a dos Solar Guardian vestidos de rojo, con el Príncipe Hyperion detrás de ellos, seguido de dos Solar Guardians más. Los Guardian se colocaron del lado opuesto a las scouts, frente a la entrada. La princesa y el príncipe se miraron fijamente por un rato, hasta que ella le lanzó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó suavemente, acariciando su cabello dorado mientras ella descansaba la cabeza contra su pecho._

"_Oh Hyperion, te extrañé terriblemente." La Princesa Serenity dijo suavemente._

"_Lo sé, mi hermosa Serena, yo también te he extrañado." Susurró a su oído._

_Ella rió levemente y se separó lo suficiente para sonreírle. "Adoro ese nombre."_

"_¿Serena?"_

"_Si."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque me hace sentir que soy mi propia persona y no sólo una réplica de mi madre como todo el mundo me dice." La princesa respondió, regalándole al Príncipe Hyperion una enorme y sincera sonrisa_

_Él levanto una mano para acariciar su cara. "Ciertamente no eres una réplica de ella; eres la chica mas única que conozco, por eso has capturado mi corazón. Te llamo Serena porque ese es mi nombre personal para ti, un nombre por el cual nunca nadie mas te llamará, es especial como tú, mi amor."_

"_Hyperion, ¿crees que esta guerra que los profetas anunciaron llegará pronto?" La Princesa Serenity preguntó tristemente mientras jugaba con un mechón del pelo negro de él._

"_No lo sé Serena, pero te prometo que nada te hará daño, te protegeré por sobre todas las cosas." Hyperion dijo apasionadamente, inclinando la cabeza de ella hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos. "Eres la persona mas importante para mi en todo el universo y nunca permitiré que nada te lastime mientras esté en mi poder protegerte."_

_Serenity sonrió y se paró de puntillas para darle un beso. "Yo también te amo."_

"_Ey, ¿Quién habló de amor?" El Príncipe dijo en broma mientras halaba una de sus coletas._

_Serenity golpeó su brazo y se separó de el para sentarse de nuevo en la banca. Tocando el asiento junto a ella lo invitó a acompañarla. "Sé que me amas, pequeño malcriado. Sino no hubiera aceptado casarme contigo."_

"_Y yo que creía que te casarías conmigo por mi increíble físico y mis encantos." Le respondió él con los ojos brillantes._

_Ella rió y se recostó de él. "Prométeme Hyperion, que sin importar lo que traiga el futuro, siempre estaremos juntos. No creo que me sea posible sentirme completa jamás sin ti a mi lado."_

_Él la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte. "Serena, te prometo que no importa el futuro, no importa cuanto tiempo estemos separados, siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a estar juntos. Las almas de nuestros cuerpos son una sola, sin ti, yo sólo sería la mitad del hombre que debería ser."_

_Serena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento en paz pero a la vez mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que lo que jamás me he sentido mientras entreno para ser una scout."_

_Hyperion se inclinó un poco y besó su frente. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando otro Solar Guardian entró de repente al jardín. "Príncipe Hyperion, usted y la Princesa Serenity deben salir del jardín en dirección al castillo de inmediato, me informaron de la presencia de uno de los espías de Malice."_

_Los Guardian y las Scouts rápidamente rodearon al príncipe y la princesa, creando una barrera protectora y escoltándolos fuera del jardín y del alcance de Rosemary._

La visión terminó y el grupo se vio nuevamente sobre el escenario, esta vez vacío. Seiya rápidamente volteó hacia Solar Guardian Pyrios, con esperanzas de hacerle algunas preguntas, pero este se había marchado en algún momento de la historia. Volteó hacia Sailor Moon, que lo miraba sonriente.

"Realmente eres mi destino, Seiya." Dijo suavemente.

Él camino hacia ella y la abrazó. "Igual que tú eres el mío, nuestra promesa por fin se cumplió, nos hemos encontrado nuevamente." Bajó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó, sintió la ya conocida sensación de poder recorrer todo su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió. "Vamos amor, ve con las scouts y transfórmense. Necesito llevarte a ti a nuestra hija a casa."

Ella sonrió y soltó su mano lentamente para seguir a las scouts. Taiki se acercó a Seiya y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. "Seiya, ¿Qué crees de esa visión?"

"No lo sé Taiki. Se siente familiar, así que no dudo que sea un recuerdo genuino, pero aun no he recuperado ningún recuerdo de esa vida, así que no puedo estar seguro. Desearía que Pyrios se hubiese quedado para hacerle algunas preguntas." Seiya respondió.

"Lo sé. ¿A dónde crees que se haya ido? Y ¿Quién crees que sea?"

"No tengo idea, pero espero saberlo pronto. Obviamente es nuestro aliado, así que no sé porque insiste en esconderse de nosotros. Sólo espero que, donde sea que esté ahora, sepa lo agradecido que estoy por su ayuda." Seiya dijo suavemente.

Desde el techo, Solar Guardian Pyrios observaba a su príncipe preocupado, mientras se decía a si mismo. "Esto no es bueno, los seguidores de Malice se están poniendo demasiado fuerte, y casi no llego a tiempo esta vez. Ya no puedo hacer esto solo; no tengo mas opción que llamar a los demás, que se retiren de sus puestos y vengan a ayudarme a proteger al príncipe y a su familia."

* * *

**

* * *

N/A:** el nombre de la espada que menciona la Princesa Kakyuu al hablar con Thyme, también se puede traducir como Espada del Reposo o del Descanso, de las tres opciones que encontré, esa me pareció la más apropiada, ustedes dirán.

… la canción de Seiya y Michelle, es invento de SGC, y al igual que todo lo demás, traducción mía… no es de verdad, no la busquen

… eon = espacio incalculable de tiempo, no encontré ningún sinónimo

… gracias a mis lectoras, especialmente a: silvikou, Seiya-Moon, Katabreteri, Kira Masen, Cleilis, smfanatic, Serena Princesita Hale, chikita22bkou, XiaoMeng,

**En el próximo capítulo:**

"¿Qué ocurre Dr. Hotan?" Ella le preguntó a su médico, asustada que algo anduviera mal con Rini.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos Serena, tranquilízate cariño."

Ella asintió y respiró profundo, pero no se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de su esposo angustiada. "Le esta diciendo que se calme pero, algo anda mal ¿no es cierto?"


	33. Chapter 33

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**Dedicado a mi amiga chikita22bkou, para que tenga algo que leer mientras esta convaleciente… que te mejores flaca, y que no rebajes.**

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Desde el techo, Solar Guardian Pyrios observaba a su príncipe preocupado, mientras se decía a si mismo. "Esto no es bueno, los seguidores de Malice se están poniendo demasiado fuerte, y casi no llego a tiempo esta vez. Ya no puedo hacer esto solo; no tengo mas opción que llamar a los demás, que se retiren de sus puestos y vengan a ayudarme a proteger al príncipe y a su familia."

**Kinmoku**

Sage estaba sentada sobre el sofá en su sala, observando como el otoño de su mundo comenzaba a cambiar las hojas de los árboles de su verde natural a tonos violetas, rojos y marrones. Sonrió cuando Darien vino y se agacho frente a ella en el piso; estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla. "Te lo juro, estoy bien."

"Eso dice. ¿Podrías decirme por que te desmayaste?" Darien preguntó, con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

"Otra Starlight ha aparecido en nuestro mundo hace unos momentos. Regresó de donde sea que la oscuridad la había llevado." Ella respondió calmadamente.

"Creo que no quiero que estas Starlights sigan apareciendo si van a estar causándote desmayos." Darien dijo mientras tomaba la mano que acariciaba su cara y la apretaba levemente.

Sage rió, sus ojos brillantes. "Bueno amor, normalmente eso no ocurre, pero he estado tan agotada por el entrenamiento que Thyme quiso comenzar inmediatamente, que no pude soportarlo."

Darien arrugó la frente de nuevo. "Tienes que tener mas cuidado." Estirando la mano, le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. "No soporto la idea de que te lastimes o termines enferma, por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás más."

Sage inclinó la cabeza ante la caricia. "Tendré mas cuidado, te lo prometo. Darien, nosotros dos, tenemos un futuro demasiado brillante para arriesgarme a perderlo."

Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre de la puerta lo detuvo. Inconformemente se alejó de Sage y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un Yaten molesto y una Mina sonriente. "Pasen adelante, Sage no se está sintiendo muy bien, pero sé que querría verlos de todas formas."

"¿Esta bien?" Yaten preguntó en tono cortante.

Darien asintió. "Dejaré que ella misma se los cuente."

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Thyme apareció de repente y pasó junto a él. "Llegué lo mas rápido que pude."

Darien frunció el ceño. "¿Qué está sucediendo? Mina, Thyme, ustedes parecen un par de niñas?"

La sonrisa de Mina se hizo mayor. "Porque apareció una nueva Starlight en Kinmoku."

"¿Lo sabían?" Darien preguntó sorprendido.

Ambas asintieron. "A medida que hemos entrenado juntas en esta semana, nuestro vínculo con la princesa y entre nosotras se ha fortalecido y pudimos sentir su llegada."

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba su princesa. Yaten volteó hacia Darien. "Me siento excluido. ¿Qué te parece si las dejamos hablar solas y vamos a tomarnos algo con mucha cafeína?" Yaten dijo tristemente.

Darien aceptó, sonriéndole a su amigo. "No creo que nos estén excluyendo a propósito, pero están demasiado emocionadas." Tomó su abrigo y siguió a Yaten. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Darien habló. "Yaten necesito que hables con Mina y le pidas que no deje que Sage se esfuerce tanto mientras se prepara para subir al trono en unos meses, durante su entrenamiento."

"Hablaré con Mina, también estoy preocupado por ella. Se puso bastante eufórica al darse cuenta de la nueva Starlight." Yaten dijo suavemente.

"Bueno… Sage hasta se desmayó." Darien respondió, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

Yaten le dio unas palmaditas por la espalda. "No se preocupe Príncipe, cuidaremos a las mujeres que amamos."

**Afueras de Tokio, pista de carreras - sábado por la tarde.**

Michelle tomó un trago de su te frío mientras observaba a Amara trabajar en su motocicleta y gritarle a los mecánicos de su equipo. "Amara, pórtate bien, no queremos tener que buscar mecánicos nuevos otra vez."

Amara se puso de pie y sacudió su camiseta antes de mirar fijamente a su vieja amiga y amante, "Michelle, no trates de hacerte la graciosa el día de la carrera."

Michelle rió y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Amara. "De acuerdo, los dejaré que trabajen e iré a buscar a Trista y Hotaru, ya deben haber llegado. Buena suerte amor."

Amara sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, la mujer frente a ella sabía exactamente que decir para calmar sus ansias el día de la carrera. "Te veré en la meta, cuando tenga el trofeo en las manos."

"No espero menos de ti." Michelle dijo y se volteó para marcharse, sabiendo que los mecánicos de Amara la observaban alejarse.

Amara volteó hacia su equipo y les gritó. "¿Qué están mirando? ¡Sigan trabajando!"

Michelle caminó entre la multitud hasta ver el largo cabello oscuro de Trista moviéndose en el viento mientras observaba la pista junto a Hotaru. Michelle se dirigió a ellas y las abrazó. "Me alegra que hayan podido venir. Odio ver estas carreras sola."

Trista rió. "No nos la perderíamos por nada. Me sorprende que Serena y Seiya no vengan también."

Michelle sacudió la cabeza. "Serena aún esta un poco cansada por lo de anoche y Seiya no quiso dejarla sola."

"Son tan buenos el uno con el otro, sin mencionar lo lindo que se ven juntos." Hotaru opinó.

Michelle y Trista rieron y Trista haló el pelo de su hija adoptiva. "Si, y yo particularmente me alegro que lo tenga junto a ella."

"La visión que nos mostraron fue interesante, ¿no creen?" Michelle dijo mientras miraba hacia la pista, podía ver a Amara ajustando su traje y colocándose en casco protector.

"Si, ese recuerdo fue algo inesperado. Es difícil imaginarse a Seiya como el verdadero destino de Serena, después de tantos años creyendo que debía estar siempre junto a Darien." Trista dijo suavemente.

Michelle encogió los hombros y sonrió. "Supongo que podemos equivocarnos de vez en cuando."

Las tres rieron hasta que Trista vio una cara familiar. "¿Scott? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola Trista, pensé que te vería aquí, ya que Amara esta compitiendo hoy." Scott dijo acercándose a ella y besando su mejilla.

"Así que me estas siguiendo." Le dijo ella, burlonamente.

"No, en realidad vine a ver a otro corredor." Scott respondió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien en la pista, un poco mas allá de donde se encontraba Amara.

"¿Alguien que no es Amara?" Trista preguntó, confundida.

"Si, alguien muy importante para mi." Dijo Scott, sin mirarla.

Antes que Trista pudiera hacerle más preguntas, su celular comenzó a sonar. Él se excusó y se alejó para contestar la llamada. Trista lo observó mientras se alejaba. "No puedo creer que él vaya a apoyar a alguien que no es Amara."

Michelle rió. "No lo tomes tan en serio Trista. Él no es tan amigo de Amara, además no creo que a ella le importe mucho."

Trista asintió y Hotaru rió antes de decir. "Sólo estas buscando una excusa para pelear con él y así poder reconciliarse."

"Cállate." Trista respondió, abrazando a la joven.

Observaron a los corredores alinearse y unos segundos más tarde se escuchó el disparo señalizando el inicio de la carrera. Gritaron y aplaudieron cuando Amara tomó la delantera rápidamente, pero otro de los corredores se mantenía bastante cerca.

"La residente de Tokio, Amara Tenou, ha tomado la delantera rápidamente pero, justo detrás de ella tenemos a la sensación europea Talia Cone. Cone ha ganado todas las principales carreras del Circuito Europeo este año y es una participante de último minuto en el Clásico de Tokio de hoy. Si hay alguien que pueda cambiar las predicciones de esta carrera, Cone sería la candidata principal a destituir a Tenou en el campeonato." Se escuchó la voz del anunciador por las bocinas.

Para cualquier extraño, la cara de Michelle parecería completamente calmada, pero Trista podía ver claramente la preocupación de su amiga mientras observaba a su amante luchando por tratar de mantenerse en primer lugar. Ambas corredores continuaban acelerando, dejando a los demás cada vez más atrás. Trista aguantó la respiración en un momento que Amara casi pierde el control al bloquear a Cone. Sintió que Hotaru se abrazaba a ella y acarició su pelo instintivamente. Ambas se dirigían a la ultima sección de la carrera cuando Cone de repente, acelerando su motocicleta sobre una rueda, rodeó a Amara en la ultima curva y tomó la bandera de cuadros, ganando la carrera. Las tres chicas bajaron rápidamente entre la multitud, para reconfortar a Amara quien seguramente estaría furiosa.

Mientras se acercaban a los corredores, podían escuchar la voz de Amara. "Escúchame bien Cone. No sé a que carajo están ustedes acostumbrados en Europa, pero poner en peligro la vida de los demás corredores no es algo que consideremos gracioso aquí en Tokio." Le gritó con los ojos llenos de ira, a la otra corredora que aún llevaba puesto el casco.

La multitud se sorprendió cuando Cone se quitó el casco, para revelar a una chica mucho mas joven que Amara, con largo cabello de un rubio cenizo y un mechón rosado brillante. Hotaru fue la primera en hablar. "Parece casi de mi edad."

Talia sonrió arrogantemente. "Tengo quince años, y eso aparenta ser suficiente para ganarle al intento de competencia que me encontré en Japón."

Amara gruñó y dio un paso hacia la otra chica, pero Scott apareció de repente entre ellas. "No creo que quieras ponerle la mano encima, Amara." Le dijo con calma.

"¡Claro que quiero Scott, quítate del medio! Alguien tiene que enseñarle modales a esa malcriada." Respondió Amara, mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo frente a ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento Amara, pero no permitiré que le pongas ni un dedo encima a mi ahijada."

Trista abrió la boca bien grande. "¿Tu qué?"

Scott volteó hacia la dueña de su corazón y le sonrió. "Si, mi ahijada. Me acabo de enterar que se va a estar quedando conmigo un tiempo."

Trista vio la ira en la cara de su amiga cuando Talia se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a Amara. Sabía que esto complicaría su relación con Scott, porque Amara no estaría de acuerdo para nada con que ella saliera con nadie asociado a la corredora que había tomado su posición en el primer lugar.

**Tokio – oficina del doctor.**

Serena jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su largo cabello rubio mientras tarareaba un fragmento de la Canción de Cuna de Rini que Seiya le había escrito a su hija. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa con esta consulta, pero no podía evitar el presentimiento que el doctor le daría malas noticias. Serena sonrió cuando Seiya tomó su mano alejándola de su pelo. Le sonrió con su sonrisa espectacular. "Gracias cariño, no estoy segura por que estoy tan nerviosa."

Él se inclino hacia ella y besó su frente. "Yo tampoco sé por que estás así. Cualquier cosa que el doctor nos diga, lo enfrentaremos juntos y no importa lo que pase, Rini estará bien. Nos tiene a nosotros dos para protegerla."

Serena se recostó de él y respiró su colonia, sintiéndose relajar un poco mientras él acariciaba su brazo con sus dedos. Levantó la cabeza cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta y les dijo que el doctor estaba listo para recibirlos. Dejó que Seiya la ayudara a ponerse de pie y lo siguió hacia el cuarto de examen. Mordió su labio nerviosamente mientras la enfermera la pesaba, tomaba su temperatura y su presión sanguínea. La enfermera sonrió y les dijo que el doctor llegaría en un segundo.

"Relájate Bombón. Todo va a estar bien. El doctor ya viene y verás que todo está bien."

Ella asintió pero no dejó de morder su labio y cuando el doctor entró y tomó asiento sin sonreír, supo que Seiya estaba equivocado y que algo no andaba bien con su salud. "¿Qué ocurre Dr. Hotan?" Le preguntó a su médico, asustada que algo anduviera mal con Rini.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos Serena, tranquilízate cariño."

Ella asintió y respiró profundo, pero no se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de su esposo angustiada. "Le esta diciendo que se calme pero, algo anda mal ¿no es cierto?"

El doctor sacudió la cabeza. "No, nada anda mal, aún no. Pero Serena, tienes que mantenerte con calma y relajada. Quiero que evites grandes esfuerzos físicos y tomes las cosas con calma. Estuviste hospitalizada hace poco y si no te tranquilizas, te voy a mandar reposo absoluto por los cuatro meses que te quedan de embarazo."

Serena asintió. "Se lo prometo Dr. Hotan. Nunca haría nada para poner en riesgo a nuestra bebe."

"Me aseguraré de mantenerla lo mas relajada posible, doctor." Seiya dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Serena y apretándola suavemente.

El Dr. Hotan asintió y se puso de pie. "Bueno, la encargada vendrá a hacerte un ultrasonido en unos segundos. Pero recuerda Serena, no mas estrés."

**Tokio – restaurante Kaeru**

Raye se sorprendió cuando Chad tomó su mano y se dirigió hacia el área privada de Kaeru. "Chad, esto es demasiado. No puedo creer que hayas reservado este lugar para nosotros."

Chad rió levemente. "Bueno, no es sólo para nosotros. Amy y Taiki vienen en camino."

Raye sonrió y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. "Entonces, no desperdiciemos los pocos minutos de privacidad que aún nos quedan."

Chad arqueó una ceja y le sonrió, antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarla. Al escuchar alguien aclarando su garganta, se separaron, para ver a Taiki y Amy sonriendo en la entrada. Raye se sonrojó y Chad solo se encogió de hombros y los guió hacia la mesa privada que habían preparado para cuatro.

Amy le sonrió a Taiki cuando él sostuvo la silla para que ella se sentara. Al mirar a su amiga del otro lado de la mesa, Raye estaba sonrojada por algo que Chad le había susurrado al oído. "Raye, ¿A dónde dijeron Lita y Molly que irían esta noche?"

"Bueno, Melvin tenía una reunión en el lugar ese que esta haciendo la pasantía, y Andy no pudo salir del trabajo antes, así que Lita va a ver la practica de voleibol de Molly, para después juntarse con los chicos a cenar." Raye dijo mientras se colocaba la servilleta sobre las piernas.

"Se van a juntar con nosotros en el templo cuando terminen, para comer algo de postre y un poco de te." Chad añadió mientras le indicaba al mesero que se acercara a tomar sus órdenes.

"Chad, ¿de verdad crees que estaremos listos para vencer al próximo equipo en el juego de baloncesto del lunes?" Taiki dijo, tomando el vaso de te frío que el mesero había colocado frente a él.

Chad asintió. "Hemos estado practicando varias horas al día, bueno, todos menos Seiya. Me preocupa que tenga demasiadas cosas encima."

Raye y Amy levantaron la cabeza de repente, pero Taiki fue quien habló. "Yo no me preocuparía mucho por él, Chad. Seiya es bastante fuerte."

Chad asintió. "No dudo de su fortaleza Taiki. Es sólo que me preocupan los problemas que ha tenido Serena con el embarazo y como los esta tomando él."

Taiki arrugó la frente y Amy respondió por el. "De hecho Chad, hablé con Serena hace un rato, antes de entrar al restaurante. Ella está bien, pero el doctor le dijo que tratara de evitar estrés."

Raye suspiró y apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas. "Entonces, todos haremos todo lo posible para asegurarnos que evite estresarse a todo costo."

Amy y los dos chicos asintieron estando de acuerdo, y Chad rápidamente cambió el tema serio por historias graciosas del corto tiempo que estuvo de gira antes de comenzar las clases. Raye comenzó a reírse cuando él cambio su tono de voz para imitar la de su reservado manager y sacudió las manos salvajemente al final. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando él volteó a mirarla, con los ojos llenos de pasión como sólo la veía a ella.

Chad tomó la delicada mano de ella y le elevó hasta sus labios "La próxima vez espero que vayas conmigo Raye."

Amy y Taiki se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando la sonrisa de Raye se hizo diez veces mas grande ante las palabras de Chad. Amy sonrió cuando Taiki colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la apretó un poco. Estaba extremadamente feliz con su vida ahora: le estaba yendo bien en la escuela, sus amigas estaban todas contentas, y amaba y era amada por el hombre más maravilloso e inteligente del universo. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fría voz masculina.

"Vaya, vaya. Que linda escena."

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a un hombre alto y sorprendente, que aparentaba tener su edad, pero no podían estar seguros porque su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara con forma de hoja. Tenía largo cabello verde claro, y usaba unos pantalones verdes oscuros con una camiseta del color de su cabello.

"¿Quién eres?" Taiki dijo en tono demandante mientras se ponía de pie, un nudo formándose en su garganta, estaba seguro que se trataba de otro enemigo.

El hombre sacudió sus manos ignorando la pregunta de Taiki. "Los nombres no son importantes, no cuando no van a vivir lo suficiente para contarle a nadie."

Amy y Raye se pusieron de pie, entrando las manos en sus carteras en busca de sus varitas transformadoras. Raye miró tristemente a Chad, que tenía la cara alterada por la rabia de que se atrevieran a amenazar a sus amigos y a la mujer que amaba; ella no quería que él se enterara de su identidad como Sailor Mars de esta forma. Una parte de ella siempre había imaginado contarle durante una cena romántica ellos dos solos, pero nunca ni en sueños pensó que se enteraría en medio de una batalla. Justo cuando estaban a punto de transformarse ella y Amy, se vio una luz roja, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa al ver a Solar Guardian Pyrios parado entre las dos parejas y el nuevo enemigo.

"Bueno Sargento Basil, me sorprende que el general esté tan desesperado para traerte a ti a la luz." Pyrios dijo, su voz no sonaba nada burlona sino muy seria, lo que preocupó a Amy, Raye y Taiki. Chad por su parte, estaba confundido con la llegada del nuevo personaje, pero por alguna razón no sentía que el hombre de rojo fuera una amenaza.

El enemigo llamado Basil sonrió sarcásticamente. "Que bien, los reportes son ciertos, un Solar Guardian ha sobrevivido, y quien hubiera pensado, que sería yo quien lo mataría."

Pyrios rió bajo su capa. "Basil, si tu memoria sigue funcionando, déjame recordarte que la ultima vez que peleamos, yo mismo pateé tu patético trasero hasta la mas profunda oscuridad."

La sonrisa de Basil se desvaneció. "¿Pyrios? ¡No puede ser! Estaba seguro que habías perecido junto con todos los demás cuando el hermano de mi amo ataco el Reino del Sol. De saber que habías sobrevivido te habría perseguido yo mismo, pero no importa, lo haré ahora."

Pyrios suspiró. "Ustedes cuatro deberían marcharse, salir de aquí de una vez, tienen muchas cosas que proteger."

Chad sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de él, no podía dejar a este extraño solo. Soltó a Raye que había estado sosteniéndose de él y dio un paso adelante. "Lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacer eso. No dejaré que se encargue de esta amenaza solo."

Raye aguanto la respiración ante la declaración repentina de su novio, él no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero aún así lo hizo sin temer. Tomó su brazo, "Chad no, vámonos."

Solar Guardian Pyrios volteó la cabeza ligeramente, podía ver a Chad desde debajo de su capa. "Tu fortaleza de carácter es admirable, Chad, pero si deseas ayudarme, saca a estas dos chicas de aquí. Debes protegerlas con tu vida."

Raye, al mismo tiempo que Amy y Taiki, levantó la cabeza de repente para mirar al hombre que los había protegido tantas veces en los últimos meses. Parecía estar orgulloso de Chad, como si no hubiera esperado nada menos que eso. "Pyrios, no podemos dejarte." Raye dijo sacudiendo la cabeza; ellas eran Sailor Scouts, no cobardes; no huirían de una pelea, no cuando había un amigo en problemas, y Raye sabía que Pyrios era su amigo.

"Suficiente de toda esta basura cursi. ¡Esplendor de Hojas!" Basil gritó, levantando un largo cetro verde al aire. Cientos de hojas verdes salieron volando de la punta del cetro y formaron una enorme criatura tan alta como el techo.

Solar Guardian Pyrios maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a dar varias vueltas a su báculo, repitiendo algo suavemente, hasta gritar. "¡Resplandor de Furia Solar!"

Todos observaron sorprendidos mientras el brillante ataque de la Furia Solar de Pyrios quemaba el monstruo de hojas de Basil. El Solar Guardian mantuvo su cuerpo y su báculo en posición defensiva, preparado para bloquear o atacar si era necesario. Basil miró fijamente a la figura de rojo frente a él mientras le decía. "Puede que te hayas hecho mas fuerte Pyrios, pero aún no hemos terminado. Te destruiré a ti y a todos los que se interpongan entre mi amo y el Cristal de Plata." Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció antes que Pyrios pudiera detenerlo.

Pyrios volteó lentamente hasta quedar de frente a las cuatro personas que lo observaban, todos sorprendidos por su enorme poder. "Deben tener mucho cuidado, este enemigo los ha marcado y perseguirá a cada uno de ustedes." El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el mesero trayendo una nueva ronda de bebidas distrajo al grupo, cuando volvieron a mirar, Solar Guardian Pyrios había desaparecido.

"Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos por hoy." Taiki dijo, tratando de mantenerse calmado a pesar que sentía una enorme angustia que se había alojado en su estómago. Solar Guardian Pyrios parecía molesto por la llegada de Basil, y si él estaba preocupado, entonces este enemigo era una amenaza muy peligrosa. Taiki miró a Amy, mientras ella miraba fijamente a Raye, ambas comunicándose en silencio; se juró a si mismo que la protegería, incluso sin tener poderes, daría su vida para asegurarse que ella estuviera a salvo.

**Kinmoku – casa de Darien y Sage**

Darien tomo un par de vasos del estante y los colocó sobre el mostrador de la cocina; escuchó la puerta abrirse y le sonrió a Yaten al verlo entrar. "Hola amigo, ¿listo para ver dos juegos corridos de Hitar en la pantalla grande?"

"Claro, estoy emocionadísimo. No tenemos que preocuparnos de que las chicas nos interrumpan." Yaten respondió, sus ojos verdes brillando.

"Si, las tres se fueron a tratar de encontrar a la que será la nueva Starlight." Darien dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Sage esta contentísima de tener otra Starlight. ¿Cuántos eran ustedes antes de la guerra con Caos?"

Yaten cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando las caras de Seiya y Taiki. "En esta vida, sólo ha habido tres Starlight: Seiya, Taiki y yo; bueno, en realidad sólo nos llamaban Star Fighter, Star Maker y Star Healer. Pero, la Princesa Kakyuu nos contó acerca de otra vida anterior en la que ella y nuestro sistema solar eran protegidos por no tres, sino cuatro Starlights y por… "Yaten dejo de hablar, su mirada pensativa.

"¿Y por quién?" Darien preguntó intrigado.

"Bueno, son sólo leyenda, un mito, incluso la princesa nunca ha estado completamente clara con todos los detalles; pero supuestamente en esa otra vida existían cuatro soldados legendarios llamados Star Generals. Ellos peleaban junto a las Starlights para proteger la seguridad de la galaxia, y supuestamente eran tan fuertes como ellas." Yaten dijo, encogiendo los hombros ligeramente.

"Interesante." Darien pensó en voz alta. "Me parece extraño que no recuerdes haber sido una Starlight en tu vida pasada."

Yaten suspiró. "Lo sé; la princesa nunca nos contó acerca de esa otra vida hasta después que regresamos de nuestra visita a la Tierra. Ella dijo que lo recordaríamos cuando llegara el momento indicado." Yaten hizo una pausa por un momento. "En realidad, ella me dijo a mi, que yo lo recordaría, nunca les dijo eso a Seiya ni a Taiki."

Darien resopló y sacó un jarrón de jugo del refrigerador. "Bueno, si Sage dice que lo recordarás, entonces lo harás."

Yaten asintió. "Y, ¿vamos a ordenar comida?"

Darien sacudió la cabeza. "Nop, Sage hizo montones de comida para nosotros, así que podemos saquear el refrigerador cuando queramos."

"Vaya, Mina va a tener que tomar clases de cocina con ella." Yaten dijo riéndose.

Darien también rió. "Bueno, sólo espero que donde sea que estén los amores de nosotros hoy, les vaya bien en su búsqueda."

Yaten asintió y volteó a mirar por la ventana, también esperaba que tuvieran éxito. Tenía un presentimiento extraño de que no estarían a salvo por mucho tiempo, que Caos no había sido la ultima amenaza a la que se iban a enfrentar."

**

* * *

N/A: **hola chicas, como les dije, estoy tratando de terminar los capítulos que ya están escritos para ponerme a la par con SGC, antes que se me complique la vida de nuevo, por eso estoy actualizando mas seguido, nos vemos la semana próxima si Diosito lo permite.

… continuando con la tradición de los nombres de especias "Basil" significa "albahaca"

… **aclarando preguntas: 1. **no hay ningún indicio hasta ahora de que Sage este embarazada también, hasta donde yo sé la referencia de los nueve meses es pura coincidencia… **2. **no creo que a Serena se le note la pancita cuando esta transformada, se supone que siempre lucen igual cuando son scouts sin importar cambios en su forma civil, pero le preguntaré a la autora para satisfacer la curiosidad y poder darles una respuesta mas precisa.

Gracias nuevamente a las que leen y a las que se toman la molestia de dejar review: Katabrecteri, Athenn, SerenitySey, BOMBOM, Miriamelle, Kira Masen, smfanatic, chikita22bkou, Seiya-Moon, Angel, Vinisa Nocturna, Serena Princesita Hale

**En el próximo capítulo:**

"¿Así que hay un nuevo enemigo?" Serena preguntó.

"No sólo uno. Ese no es el final de la historia." Molly dijo. "Verás, mientras Raye y Amy estaban siendo atacadas, a Lita y a mi también nos atacaron."

"¿Cómo pudo el enemigo haber estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?" Serena preguntó, asustada.

"No lo estaba. El enemigo que atacó a Amy y Raye se llamaba Basil. El que nos atacó a nosotras se hacia llamar…


	34. Chapter 34

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan _

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Yaten asintió y volteó a mirar por la ventana, también esperaba que tuvieran éxito. Tenía un presentimiento extraño de que no estarían a salvo por mucho tiempo, que Caos no había sido la ultima amenaza a la que se iban a enfrentar."

**El templo, al dia siguiente**

Raye hizo una cara mientras observaba a Serena comerse toda la merienda que había colocado para todo el grupo. "Serena," dijo en tono de queja, "¿Podrías dejarle algo a los demás?"

Serena levantó la cabeza, algunas migajas de galleta de chocolate cubrían su cara, se sonrojó al mirar a sus scouts. "Este… lo siento." Dijo, mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Es que he tenido tanta hambre últimamente."

Amy rió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes Serena, te entendemos."

"Si, te entendemos, pero yo también tengo hambre así que déjame unas." Molly dijo, picándole un ojo.

Serena rió y acercó la bandeja de galletas hacia su amiga, pero antes de hacerlo tomó una mas. Lita rió y tomó una galleta. "Bueno Serena, todas tenemos algo que decirte."

Serena alejó la galleta de su boca, tenía un mal presentimiento. "¿Qué sucede?"

Las scouts se miraron mutuamente, estaban nerviosas. Habían hablado con Seiya la noche antes y él les había pedido que esperaran al lunes después de clases para hablar con ella, ya que ella estaba alterada por las noticias del doctor. Raye aclaró la garganta y les contó sobre el ataque del restaurante. "Así que verás, Pyrios no sólo salvó nuestras vidas, sino que también protegió nuestras identidades."

"¿Así que hay un nuevo enemigo?" Serena preguntó.

"No sólo eso. Ese no es el final de la historia." Molly dijo. "Verás, mientras Raye y Amy estaban siendo atacadas, a Lita y a mi también nos atacaron."

"¿Cómo pudo el enemigo haber estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?" Serena preguntó, asustada.

"No lo estaba. El enemigo que atacó a Amy y Raye se llamaba Basil. El que nos atacó a nosotras se hacia llamar Dill. Y por lo que Amy y Raye nos contaron, son casi idénticos; excepto por el pelo verde claro de Basil que Dill lo tiene mas oscuro." Lita respondió, observando fijamente a Serena. Todas estaban preocupadas de cómo tomaría estas noticias. Seiya se había enojado con ellas por no esperar que él terminara la práctica de fútbol, pero ellas habían decidido que esto no podía esperar.

"Así que tenemos dos nuevos enemigos…" Serena dijo con la mirada nublada, mientras acariciaba su vientre. Miro a Molly y a Lita preocupada. "¿Cómo se escaparon ustedes de este Dill? ¿Tuvieron que revelar su secreto ante Andy y Melvin?"

Lita sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es otra cosa. Hay un nuevo Solar Guardian."

"¿Qué?" Serena gritó.

"Déjame comenzar desde el principio." Lita dijo, y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido la noche antes.

_Flashback_

_Lita rió mientras ella y Molly bajaban del taxi frente al pequeño restaurante donde verían a los chicos. "Molly, acabaste con ellos. No sabía que fueras tan competitiva."_

_Molly le pagó al conductor y sacudiendo la cabeza le sonrió a su amiga. "Bueno, yo misma he aprendido muchas cosas acerca de mi últimamente. Además, el voleibol me permite desahogarme un poco."_

_Lita colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Molly. "Serena estará bien, la protegeremos a ella y a Rini a toda costa."_

"_Hola chicas." Andrew las saludó mientras abría la puerta._

_Molly le sonrió a Lita levemente. "Lo sé." Atravesó la puerta que Andrew sostenía abierta y vio a su novio sentado en una mesa al fondo. Se acerco a él y lo abrazó._

"_Lamento haberme perdido tu juego, Molly." Melvin dijo, apretándola fuertemente._

_Molly se separó de él y acarició su mejilla. "Sé que querías estar ahí, pero entiendo lo importante que es tu trabajo."_

_Melvin arrugó la frente. "Molly, no quiero que pienses que nada es mas importante para mi que tú. Probablemente tenga muchos trabajos en mi vida, pero espero sólo amar a una mujer, a ti."_

"_Oh Melvin." Molly dijo, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios._

_Andrew aclaró su garganta. "Melvin, me estas haciendo quedar mal con todas esas tonterías."_

_Todos rieron y tomaron asiento en su mesa. Hablaron de sus actividades y disfrutaron su compañía mutua._

_Entre risas, salieron del restaurante al terminar la cena y se dirigieron al parque para caminar un poco bajo las estrellas. Su conversación amena, mientras caminaban por los caminos iluminados del parque, fue interrumpida por una voz seca. "Que asco, toda esta alegría es extremadamente molesta."_

_Los cuatro voltearon a ver una figura de cabello verde oscuro por los hombros, que llevaba una mascara con forma de hoja y un atuendo verde claro. "Oye, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Andrew preguntó._

_Lita y Molly se miraron mutuamente; este no era solo un extraño caminando en la noche. Ambas sabían que se trataba de otro enemigo. "No tengo ningún problema; sólo necesito eliminarlos a ustedes cuatro de mi camino hacia el cristal."_

"_Hey, lárgate de aquí, nadie va a ser eliminado." Melvin dijo, parándose protectoramente frente a Molly._

_Andrew hizo lo mismo mientras las chicas trataban de hacerlos retirarse. "El tiene razón, no tengo idea de quién eres, pero obviamente nos has confundido con alguien más. No tenemos ningún cristal." _

_El extraño rió. "Si, lo sé. Estoy al tanto que ustedes no tienen el cristal, pero ustedes…" _

"_Ya es suficiente Dill. No eres bienvenido aquí." Se escuchó una voz a espaldas del grupo._

_Todos voltearon a ver una figura vestida de rojo. Molly se inclinó hacia Lita. "Gracias a todos los cielos que Pyrios llegó."_

"_Un Solar Guardian, fascinante. Pensé que todos ustedes soldaduchos habían perecido en la gran guerra." Dill dijo en tono burlón._

"_Sigues siendo igual de arrogante Dill. Voy a disfrutar mucho mandarte al abismo del que escapaste, igual hice la primera vez que tú y tu hermano decidieron atacar este sistema solar." Respondió el Solar Guardian, mostrando dos espadas doradas tipo sai._

"_Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pequeña pupila de Pyrios, Solar Guardian Pax, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez. Debo admitir que me sorprende que la única Solar Guardian mujer, haya sobrevivido." Dill dijo de forma sombría._

"_¿Solar Guardian Pax?" Dijo Lita en voz alta, no pudiendo esconder la sorpresa al saber que se trataba de un segundo guardian._

_Pax resopló. "Demasiado tarde Dill. Te daré la oportunidad de rendirte y dejar a estas personas en paz, antes de destruirte."_

_Dill rió, "Yo nunca me retiro de una pelea." Juntó sus manos una sobre la otra y gritó. "¡Tentáculos Venenosos!"_

_Desde el centro de sus manos, salieron disparados enormes tentáculos espinosos que parecían raíces, en dirección a las dos parejas. Sola Guardian Pax saltó frente a ellos y gritando, le dio vueltas a sus espadas de una forma que parecía bastante complicada. "¡Shock de Sai Solar!"_

_Lita y Molly no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando cientos de rayos rojos salieron de los sais de Pax y destruyeron los tentáculos. Dill frunció la frente al ver como su ataque fue bloqueado._

"_Esta bien, lo de esta noche fue solo para probar y ver a qué nos enfrentábamos. Mi hermano y yo ahora sabemos bien, y estaremos preparados la próxima vez." Dill chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció._

_Solar Guardian Pax volteó y examinó al grupo sin retirar su capucha. "Tengan mas cuidado, pudieron haber muerto esta noche. Dill no pierde tiempo. Él es uno de sus oponentes mas peligrosos."_

_Pax se desvaneció antes que ellos pudieran responder algo._

_Fin del Flashback._

"Y, ¿Cómo les explicaron eso a Melvin y Andy?" Amy cuestionó.

"Nos reímos, les dijimos que debían ser un par de locos." Molly dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, esto no es motivo de risa. Tenemos dos nuevos enemigos y ambos saben nuestras identidades y las de nuestros seres queridos." Raye dijo, furiosa. "No permitiré que Chad salga lastimado por mi culpa."

Serena puso una mano sobre la de su amiga y la miró con determinación. "Protegeremos a nuestros amigos. Se los prometo."

Las scouts asintieron y todas colocaron una mano sobre las de Serena y Raye. Estaban todas juntas en esto.

**Techo del edificio de Serena y Seiya, esa misma noche.**

Solar Guardian Pyrios sintió el viento soplar a sus espaldas y volteó la cara hacia un lado. "¿Ya están todas a salvo en sus casas?"

Solar Guardian Pax se paró a su lado. "Si Pyrios, todas las scouts están a salvo dentro de sus hogares."

"Y, ¿estás segura que los encantamientos que colocaste mantendrán a los secuaces de Malice fuera?" Pyrios preguntó, volteando para ver a la guardian más pequeña.

Pax asintió. "Si, estoy segura." Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, hacia el edificio donde vivía Taiki. "¿Cuánto falta para que volvamos a reunirnos los nueve?"

Pyrios suspiró. "No estoy seguro, pero temo que tú y yo no seamos suficientes para proteger al príncipe y a la princesa de Basil y Dill."

Pax asintió. "Yo también lo temo. Se dieron por vencido demasiado rápido y sus ataques fueron más fuertes que la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos. Me dio la impresión que se estaban conteniendo."

"A mi me pareció lo mismo. No tengo mas opción que llamar a Guardian Proteus."

Pax dejo salir un largo suspiro. "Me imagine que tendrías que llamarlo; pero, tenía esperanza de que ese momento no llegara."

Pyrios suspiró. "Pax, ¿no ha pasado ya suficiente tiempo como para que lo perdones por sus errores del pasado?"

Pax sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca lo voy a perdonar." Volteó para alejarse, pero se detuvo. "Sin embargo, trabajaré con él como lo haría con cualquier otro de mis compañeros guardian para asegurar la protección de la familia real."

Pyrios asintió, esa respuesta tendría que ser suficiente por ahora, no podía preocuparse por la relación marchita de Proteus y Pax. Tenía que enfrentarse a Basil y Dill, y ellos dos consumirían todo su tiempo en los próximos meses porque no serían tan fáciles de derrotar como lo habían sido Thyme y Rosemary.

Observó a Pax desaparecer. Esperó unos minutos, observando los techos cercanos y las calles antes de levantar su báculo y repetir el encantamiento que lo transportaba a la habitación de su departamento. Su capa y su báculo desaparecieron al retornar a la forma de Scott Hiro.

Escuchó el sonido de juegos de video desde la sala y salió para ver a su ahijada extendida sobre el suelo. "Talia, mañana tienes clases. Deberías estar en la cama."

Ella volteó y arrugó la frente. "Se supone que seas mas divertido que mis padres, tío Scott."

Scott rió y tomó asiento en el sillón reclinable. "De acuerdo, media hora más, pero después de eso te tienes que ir a dormir." Cuando la adolescente se alegró y volvió a prestar atención a su juego, él sacó su celular y esperó a que la persona que llamaba contestara. "Hola Trista, disculpa que te llame tan tarde, se me presento algo inesperado en el trabajo. Como estuvo tu día." Scott sonrió mientras escuchaba la voz de Trista e imaginaba su linda cara al hablarle sobre unos niños que pretendieron estar enfermos para escapar de un examen de historia.

Él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla, por eso no podía decirle quien era en realidad, saber la identidad de un Solar Guardian sólo sería sumarle al peso que ya cargaba por ser una Sailor Scout. Las cosas eran diferentes en esta vida. No podría amarla completamente como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás antes de la caída del Reino del Sol, porque un hombre y una mujer nunca podrían amarse completamente sin ser completamente honestos.

**Kinmoku – una cafetería cerca de la preparatoria**

Sage saludó a sus dos Starlight cuando entraron a la cafetería. "¿Cómo les fue en clases?"

Mina y Thyme se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron bien grande, Thyme habló. "Bueno, Sage, creemos haberla encontrado."

Sage se inclinó hacia delante y susurró. "¿Encontraron a la tercera Starlight?"

"Eso creemos." Mina dijo sonriendo mientras una mesera se acercaba a tomar sus órdenes. Espero hasta que la chica se alejara antes de continuar. "Hay una muchacha nueva en la escuela, está en nuestra clase de ciencia. Tiene una presencia poderosa y cuando nos dimos la mano sentí algo. Ella tiene que ser una Starlight." Mina dijo.

"¿En serio? Eso es increíble, tenemos que ir a buscarla de inmediato y presentarnos." Sage dijo emocionada.

Thyme se aclaró la garganta. "Princesa, si me permites sugerir algo. Deja que Mina y yo nos hagamos amigas de ella primero, y después te la presentamos. Temo que podamos asustarla si le revelamos todo de golpe."

Sage bajó los hombros. "Claro, tienes razón Thyme. Es que estoy tan feliz de tener a otra de mis Starlights de vuelta que nunca pensé como debe sentirse tener de repente los recuerdos de una vida pasada."

Thyme tomó su mano por encima de la mesa. "No te preocupes, la conocerás pronto. Mina y yo, nuestra principal prioridad ahora es convertirnos en su nueva mejor amiga. ¿No es cierto Mina?"

Mina asintió. "Si, aparentemente ya le agradamos hoy y hablamos un rato con ella, así que no creo que haya ningún problema en que nos volvamos amigas, Sage."

Sage asintió y se recostó en su silla. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Mina y Thyme respondieron al unísono. "Rosemary."

**Secundaria Crossroads**

Hotaru suspiró al acercarse a su casillero; Sammy estaba parado allí hablando con Allison, coqueteando más que nada. Ella y Sammy aún no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar después del incidente de la pintura en casa de Serena el otro día. No sabía como habían quedado las cosas entre ellos. Estaba segura que pretendía besarla en la cocina y el solo pensar en eso hacia que su estomago se revolviera con el vuelo de miles de mariposas bailarinas. Lo miró y vio que él la miraba fijamente, le dijo algo a Allison y la chica se alejó aparentemente incomoda. Hotaru abrió su casillero, sabiendo que él estaba inclinado sobre el suyo mirándola. "Deja de mirarme." Le dijo.

Él rió, "Lo siento. Solo me estaba preguntando por que no me has hablado en una semana. Pensé que ya no estabas molesta conmigo."

Ella levantó la cabeza e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había sido un error, él estaba inclinado hacia ella, y sus caras quedaron a sólo unas pulgadas. Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, al final del pasillo logró ver a Kyle hablando con algunos de sus amigos. "No estoy molesta contigo. Es que no estaba segura si querías que te hablara en la escuela."

Sammy arrugó la frente y cruzó los brazos. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno, en primer lugar cuando estamos en la escuela siempre estás con Allison, y no le agrado mucho a tu novia por si no lo sabías." Hotaru dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras guardaba un libro en su casillero.

"Ella no es mi novia." Sammy dijo calmadamente. "Sólo somos amigos, y si no le agradas ese es su problema, no el mío."

Hotaru volteó hacia él con las cejas entrecruzadas. "No Sammy, no es su problema, es el mío. Ella me trata mal y tú nunca me has defendido, ni con ella ni con nadie más. Antes que Kyle llegara yo era el blanco andante de todos ellos pero tú nunca dijiste nada a mi favor."

Sammy abrió la boca al escuchar esto, no sabía que ella se sentía así. Le había dicho a Allison innumerable veces que la dejara tranquila, y después de eso no la había escuchado diciendo nada malo; y Kyle no era el único que la defendía con los demás. Intentó decirle esto pero, Kyle llegó en ese momento. Saludó a Kyle con la cabeza y miró a Hotaru firmemente. "Siento mucho que te sientas así Hotaru, pero talvez deberías confirmar tus datos antes de saltar a conclusiones acerca de mi." Habiendo dicho esto se marchó, no quería ver el acostumbrado beso de la buena suerte de Kyle y Hotaru antes de cada práctica. Ya había visto suficientes de esos en esa semana para que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Sammy dio la vuelta a la esquina que lo llevaría a los vestidores y chocó con alguien. Agarró a la persona antes que cayera al suelo. "Lo siento mucho." Sammy murmuró.

El sonido de una risa femenina llegó a sus oídos y finalmente bajó la mirada hacia la persona con la que había chocado. Se sorprendió al ver a una linda chica de pelo rubio cenizo, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el mechón rosado brillante que llevaba a un lado. La chica le sonreía. "¿Parece que tienes mucha prisa? ¿Estabas huyendo de algo?"

Sammy le sonrío. "Podría decirse que si. Soy Sammy Tsukino."

"Soy Talia Cone." Le respondió a ella, aceptando la mano ofrecida.

"¿La corredora que le ganó a Amara Tenou?" Sammy preguntó, incredulidad escrita en toda su expresión.

Talia se rió de su mirada. "Si, esa misma. ¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Bueno, es que conozco a Amara personalmente, y para ser honestos pensé que la persona que le ganara sería un poco mas intimidante." Sammy respondió.

Talia sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos azules brillantes. "Confía en mi, puedo ser bastante intimidante si es necesario."

"Supongo que tendré que esperar para verlo por mi mismo. ¿Vas a asistir a esta escuela?"

Talia asintió. "Si, me mudé a Japón a vivir con mi tío, Scott Hiro."

"Scott Hiro, ¿el manager musical de Seiya Kou?" Sammy preguntó, una vez mas sorprendido.

Talia rió. "Si, ese mismo."

"No vas a creer esto pero, Seiya esta casado con mi hermana, Serena." Sammy dijo, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

Talia era ahora la sorprendida. "Vaya, que mundo mas pequeño. Esta noche voy a cenar en casa de tu hermana con mi padrino."

Sammy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hotaru y Kyle dieron vuelta en la esquina y los encontraron parados de cerca hablando. Hotaru arrugó un poco la frente, pero Kyle sonrió enormemente. "Vaya Tsukino, no pierdes nada de tiempo hablando con la nueva celebridad de la escuela." Kyle bromeó.

Hotaru abrió los ojos bien grandes al darse cuenta quien era la chica junto a Sammy. "Tú eres la que le ganó a Amara en la carrera."

Talia asintió, pero antes de poder decirle algo a Hotaru, Kyle giró a la pelinegra en sus brazos. "Cuando termine la practica iré a tu casa a terminar la tarea de matemáticas."

Ella sonrió, sus ojos violeta brillantes. "De acuerdo, nos veremos entonces." Sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Kyle se inclinaba hacia ella y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se alejó y se dirigió a los vestidores, Hotaru miró hacia Sammy y Talia. Notó que Sammy tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, una que no podía identificar. "¿Sammy? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo, dando un paso adelante.

Él sacudió la cabeza y volteó corriendo hacia los vestidores. Talia suspiró y le sonrió a Hotaru. "¡Los chicos son raros!"

Hotaru correspondió la sonrisa. "Lo sé, pero ellos insisten en que nosotras somos las difíciles de entender."

Talia rió y extendió su mano. "No nos hemos presentado correctamente, pero siento que ya te conozco Hotaru, mi padrino habla mucho de ti y de Trista."

Hotaru rió y aceptó la mano ofrecida. "Un placer conocerte oficialmente y no bajo circunstancias tan incomodas."

Talia se sonrojó. "Perdón por eso, no debí haberle hablado así a tu amiga Amara."

Hotaru se encogió de hombros. "Ella probablemente hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. ¿En que grado estás?"

"Noveno, ¿y tú?"

"Séptimo."

"Bueno, si no estas haciendo nada ahora, tengo un rato libre antes de mi hora de practica de atletismo. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una malteada?" Talia preguntó llena de esperanzas.

Hotaru asintió, emocionada de finalmente tener una amiga. "Conozco el lugar perfecto, Andy, el novio de mi amiga Lita lo administra."

"Magnifico, vamos." Talia dijo, entrelazando su brazo con el de Hotaru.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Trista observó a las dos chicas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se asustó al sentir dos fuertes brazos abrazarla por detrás.

"Que bueno que ellas dos se lleven bien, hará las cenas entre nosotros mucho mas agradables." Scott susurró en su oído.

Trista volteó a verlo y sus ojos brillaron más, disfrutaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Voy a pensar que me estas acosando si sigues apareciendo así."

Scott rió. "Ojala te estuviera acosando, pero en realidad vine a ver si Talia necesitaba que la llevara a casa; me preocupaba que no hiciera amigos. Ella es un poco difícil."

Trista levantó una mano y tocó su cara. "Ella significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?"

Scott asintió. "Si, así es. Ella es casi una hija para mi, la he conocido toda su vida."

"Estoy ansiosa de conocerla mejor. ¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche?" Trista preguntó.

Scott sintió que su estomago se apretaba al pensar en decepcionarla. "No puedo esta noche; vamos a cenar con Seiya y Serena después de la practica de Talia. Ellos quieren conocer a Talia y ella esta muy emocionada de conocer a Seiya."

Trista se tragó su decepción. "Oh, entiendo."

"Pero, espero que tú y Hotaru puedan venir a mi casa, ya que nunca has ido. ¿Que tal mañana, para cenar, a eso de las siete treinta?" Scott preguntó, acercándola un poco más.

"Eso sería maravilloso." Trista dijo sonriendo, y las preguntas que pensaba hacer sobre que llevar fueron interrumpidas cuando los labios de Scott descendieron sobre los de ella.

Cuando se separaron, él tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios. "Nos veremos mañana."

Trista asintió medio aturdida, haciendo que él riera mientras caminaba alejándose con poco equilibrio. Trista colocó una mano sobre el corazón que él había tocado con ese beso y suspiró. Nunca antes se había sentido así, si no tenía cuidado terminaría perdidamente enamorada de Scott Hiro.

**

* * *

N/A: **hola chicas, continuando con los avances de todos los capitulos ya escritos, aquí tienen la ultima entrega

… siguiendo con los nombre de sazones, Dill = Eneldo

… para las que no conocen sobre armas orientales, los Sai son unas espadas cortas muy comunes en Japon, busquenlas en Google para que las conozcan

… cuando Pyrios se voltea para ver a la "guardian mas pequeña", no quiere decir que ella sea la mas joven ni la mas bajita de todos los Solar Guardian, es solo que es mas bajita que Pyrios, no encontre ninguna forma de decirlo que sonara literaria y se entendiera mejor, por eso lo aclaro.

… cuentenme si entendieron la insinuación sobre la identidad de dos de los Solar Guardian… les advierto que las identidades de algunos pueden ser predecibles, pero hay ciertas sorpresas

… para las que esperan que publique la tercera parte de mi serie de sueños, lamento informarles que Mr. Bllizz aun no ha terminado de corregirla. No, no es tan larga, pero él tiene poco tiempo, desde que me la devuelva la publico. Mientras tanto entretengase con esta.

… gracias de nuevo a todas las que leen y sobretodo a todas las que dejan reviews: chikita22bkou, Katabrecteri, Miriamelle, Kira Masen, serenity2202, smfanatic, Seiya-Moon, Serena Princesita Hale, XiaoMeng, BOMBOM, MANUELA, Bansheeyris, silvikou

**En el próximo capítulo**

Dill rió. "Tus intentos son inútiles Sailor Pluto, pero debo decir que me alegra que vinieras, así podremos matar dos scouts, cuando sólo esperábamos matar una en el día de hoy."

"Matar…" Sailor Pluto susurró, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hotaru. "Ella no puede estar muerta." Gritó, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.


	35. Chapter 35

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan _

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Trista asintió medio aturdida, haciendo que él riera mientras caminaba alejándose con poco equilibrio. Trista colocó una mano sobre el corazón que él había tocado con ese beso y suspiró. Nunca antes se había sentido así, si no tenia cuidado terminaría perdidamente enamorada de Scott Hiro.

**Kinmoku – Preparatoria Heltan**

Yaten estaba parado al final del pasillo, la multitud de personas que pasaban a su lado no representaban ningún interés para él, pero la hermosa rubia que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia riendo de algo que Thyme y Rosemary le decían, tenía su completa atención. Yaten sintió que su corazón se apretaba al verla mover un mechón de su cabello alejándolo de su cara, ella no tenía ni idea de lo adorable que era ante sus ojos. Se molestó cuando un joven menor que él se paró frente a él tratando de decirle algo. "Vete." Le dijo antipáticamente, aliviado de que le hicieran caso y se alejara, para poder seguir observando a su prometida.

Mina sintió la mirada de Yaten sobre ella, volteó a verlo y tuvo que contener la respiración por la intensidad con que la miraba. "Chicas, tendrán que excusarme, pero creo que mi prometido se esta comenzando a sentir celoso porque no le he estado prestando tanta atención."

Rosemary rió y pasó una mano por su cabello rosa pálido. "Bueno Mina, mas te vale que vayas a prestarle atención porque Yaten esta demasiado delicioso para ser ignorado."

"¡Rose! Ese es mi prometido del que estas hablando." Mina dijo casi gritando.

Rosemary y Thyme ambas rieron y la empujaron hacia él. "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Mina se despidió de sus amigas y casi corrió hacia donde Yaten estaba parado; él extendió una mano y ella la tomó, disfrutando sentir sus largos dedos entre los de ella. "Siento haberme distraído. Sé que me habías dicho que tenias mucho trabajo y que querías comenzar temprano en el ultimo proyecto."

Yaten se encogió de hombros y la guió entre la multitud. Las miradas hambrientas de los demás chicos no le pasaron desapercibidas y a más de uno les tocó ver la cara no tan amigable de Yaten como respuesta.

Mina se dio cuenta de esto y rió, chocando hombros con Yaten.

Él le sonrió. "Y, ¿de que te reías con las chicas?"

"Bueno, Rosemary nos estaba contando acerca de un chico de su clase de ciencias que estaba tratando de impresionar a las chicas de la clase y terminó mezclando los químicos equivocados causando una pequeña explosión que le dejó la cara azul." Mina dijo riendo. "La parte que mas risa nos dio fue cuando Rose dijo que se veía mejor así."

Yaten sonrió mientras descendían las escaleras. "Pareces muy feliz, verdaderamente feliz."

Mina asintió. "Yaten, soy muy feliz. Nunca pensé que encontraría otro grupo de amigas con quien me pudiera llevar tan bien como con las scouts en la Tierra; pero Sage, Thyme y Rosemary son maravillosas. Estoy ansiosa de presentar a Rosemary y a Sage." Mina le respondió emocionada.

La sonrisa de Yaten se desvaneció. "Probablemente debas hacerlo pronto, mientras mas rápido Rosemary sea despertada como Starlight mejor."

"¿Por qué?" Mina le preguntó, alarmada por la repentina seriedad.

"Tengo el presentimiento que algo se aproxima, y necesitaremos todo el poder de lucha que podamos obtener de nuestro lado." Yaten dijo.

Mina tembló aun bajo el calido sol de la tarde. "Yaten, me estas asustando."

Yaten le sonrió. "Lo siento amor. Supongo que sólo me pase de dramático por un segundo."

Mina asintió incierta. "Deben ser efectos residuales de haber sido un gran actor y cantante en la Tierra."

Yaten rió. "Y yo pensando que se me había pegado de ti, con tu amor por el drama."

"Ja ja ja, Yaten." Mina dijo, sacándole la lengua.

"¿Eso es una invitación para besarte?" Yaten dijo, con los ojos verdes brillantes, el deseo que sentía por su prometida evidente en su mirada.

Mina se sonrojó y miro a su alrededor a la multitud de la calle. "Yaten, estamos en publico, así que no, no lo es."

Yaten dejó de caminar y volteó a Mina bruscamente hasta tenerla de frente, y acercó su cara hasta tocar sus labios a los de ella, y la besó lenta pero profundamente hasta sentirla derretirse contra él. Cuando ella lo miró con la mirada nublada, él rió. "No creo que nuestros besos deban estar reservados solo para los momentos en privado, quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuan enamorado de ti estoy."

Mina rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. "Yaten, ten cuidado o te convertirás en un tonto romántico."

Él dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. "Solo me queda rogar que me ames a pesar de eso."

"Siempre te amaré, sin importar mas nada." Dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso.

**El apartamento de los Kou**

Seiya arrugó la frente ante la terquedad de su esposa mientras trataba de cocinar la cena por si misma. Ni siquiera lo estaba dejando poner la mesa. Se puso de pie cuando sonó el horno, pero ella lo empujo para que se alejara y llegar al horno primero. "Serena, esto es ridículos. ¿Por qué estas siendo tan terca? Déjame ayudarte."

Serena ignoró a su esposo mientras se ponía los guantes de hornear y saco el jugoso asado. Cuando terminó de ponerlo sobre el mostrador, volteó y miró a su esposo fijamente. "Seiya, sé que solo estas tratando de ser útil porque estas preocupado, pero no soy una invalida, así que por favor deja de tratarme como una."

Seiya gruñó y se retiró hacia el final del pasillo hasta su oficina, haría algo de tarea hasta que llegaran Scott y Talia. Casi tropezó con Luna en su prisa por llegar al escritorio. "Lo siento Luna." Dijo entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

Luna miró a Artemis que estaba estudiando unas notas de Trista, de cosas que recordaba como guardiana de las puertas del tiempo.

Artemis levantó la cabeza, una expresión de preocupación en su cara; inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y Luna asintió entendiendo, él le hablaría a Seiya y ella iría a hablarle a Serena.

Trotó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde encontró a Serena parada como estatua mirando fijamente el asado que acaba de sacar del horno. Luna aclaró su garganta y habló suavemente. "El asado huele maravilloso Serena. Estoy segura que Scott y su ahijada lo disfrutaran."

Serena asintió y continuó mirando el asado. "Se que él esta asustado Luna, yo también estoy asustada. Pero necesito sentirme humana, no como una muñeca de porcelana."

Luna asintió y saltó sobre el mostrador para quedar al mismo nivel que Serena. "Princesa, creo que Seiya esta tratando lo mejor que puede; ustedes son ambos nuevos en esto del matrimonio, y es también la primera vez que son padres. Él está asustado, y tu también, pero no pueden desahogar sus miedos el uno con el otro en ira."

Serena asintió y sintió las lagrimas correr. "Él ha sido tan maravilloso, nunca se queja. Sé que no podrá ir en gira ahora hasta que Rini nazca, pero nunca ha siquiera mencionado la enorme carga que soy para él y su carrera."

Luna suspiró. "Serena, estoy segura que eres la única que siente eso. Por si no te has dado cuenta Princesa, ese hombre te adora, él vive por ti."

Serena levantó la mano y acarició la cabeza de su vieja amiga y consejera. "Luna, yo también lo adoro, por eso me siento tan mal de ser la culpable que él no realice sus sueños."

"¡Eso es una estupidez!" Se escuchó decir a una voz enojada, y Luna y Serena voltearon a ver a Seiya furioso parado en la entrada. Se acercó y tomó a Serena por los hombros firmemente. "¿Cuándo vas a entender Bombón, que tú eres mi sueño, solo tú?"

Serena tiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Lamento haberte gritado Seiya."

Él acaricio su cabeza tiernamente. "Shh cariño, si nos pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas sin estas pequeñas discusiones se volvería bastante aburrido."

Ella se separó un poco y le sonrió, justo cuando tocaron a la puerta. "Ya llegaron, ¿Podrías dejarlos entrar mientras yo termino de preparar la mesa?"

Seiya asintió y besó su mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta, la imagen de Talia parada junto a Scott en el pasillo apareció en su mente. Seiya mentalmente le dio permiso para entrar al departamento. Abrió la puerta y sacudió la mano de Scott. "Scott, me alegra que tú y tu ahijada pudieran venir a cenar."

Scott sonrió. "Gracias por invitarnos. Seiya, ella es mi ahijada, Talia Cone. Talia, este es mi cliente y amigo Seiya Kou."

Talia lo miró fijamente por un momento, sorprendida. Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó ligeramente. "Sr. Kou, es un honor conocerlo."

Seiya rio. "No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades, Talia. Pasen adelante, quiero que conozcas a mi esposa."

Scott sonrió y colocó su brazo alrededor de ella. "Vamos pequeña, vas a adorar a Serena."

Talia le sonrió al hombre que era como su segundo padre. "Estoy segura que si."

Serena acababa de colocar el asado sobre la mesa cuando todos entraron al comedor. Serena sonrió cuando Scott se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. "Luce radiante Sra. Kou." Scott le dijo mientras la miraba afectivamente.

"Scott, si sigues mirando a mi esposa de esa forma me obligaras a despedirte." Seiya dijo en broma.

Scott rió. "Serena, déjame presentarte a mi hermosa ahijada Talia."

Serena se separó de Scott para mirar a la joven dos años menor que ella. De repente le dio a Talia un enorme abrazo, la joven quedó tan sorprendida que no reaccionó. Serena se separó y sonrió. "Me alegra finalmente conocer a la joven dama de la que Scott nos ha hablado tanto en las ultimas semanas."

Talia se sonrojó por la atención recibida por parte de Serena, pero no pudo evitar que le agradara al linda rubia inmediatamente. "Es un placer conocerte Serena."

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, disfrutando una leve conversación mientras Talia les contaba a Seiya y Serena todo acerca de sus carreras y los lugares que había visitado en los últimos años. Talia le preguntó a Seiya acerca de su vida como cantante profesional, admitiendo ser una de sus principales fanáticas. Serena se rió cuando su esposo se sonrojó, y se dispuso a contarles a Talia y a Scott acerca del juego de softball del año anterior y del reto de la chica que tenía el lugar numero uno en el club de fans. Los cuatro rieron cuando Seiya admitió que no tenía ninguna intención de renunciar a Serena solo porque las chicas de su club de fans no lo aceptaban, pero Serena le recordó que no habían tenido que llegar a eso porque su fe en ella la había ayudado a atrapar la pelota, ganando el juego.

Después de un rato, Scott se disculpó a si mismo y a Talia, explicando que ella tenia clases al día siguiente. Serena se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y sonrió cuando Talia le correspondió esta vez. La chica aceptó gustosa la invitación a visitarlos nuevamente.

Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de Scott, Seiya volteó hacia Serena. "Es una linda chica, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo es. ¿Te dije que ella y Hotaru se están haciendo amigas?" Serena pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Seiya se unió a la limpieza de los trastes, aliviado de que ella no había protestado esta vez. "No, no me habías dicho, pero eso suena maravilloso."

Serena asintió. "Seiya, espero que Rini nunca tenga ningún problema para hacer amigos."

"Por lo que me has mostrado de tus recuerdos, ella tiene tu belleza y tu dulzura, y conmigo aportando algo a su crianza, tendrá mi encantadora disposición, así que todos la amaran." Seiya dijo sonriendo.

Serena gruñó y volteó los ojos. "Bueno, sólo espero que no desarrolle un ego tan grande como el tuyo."

Seiya rió entre dientes. "No, Rini será tan perfecta, que estoy seguro que tendrá un ego seis veces mas grande que el mío."

Seiya rió cuando ella lo golpeó en broma en el hombro, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, disfrutando el sonido de sus risas. Sabía que tenían mucho de que preocuparse: el embarazo de alto riesgo de Serena, la amenaza de Malice y sus seguidores, y esa vida que ninguno recordaban, pero a pesar de todas las preocupaciones, cuando escuchaba a Serena reír, no podía evitar llenarse de esperanzas de que todo estaría bien.

**Raton Estates, fuera de la casa de las outer scouts**

"Bueno, hermano querido, considero que la scout mas joven será la mas fácil de eliminar primero; todas nuestras investigaciones indican que ella es la menos protegida." Dill dijo, observando las sombras moverse en las habitaciones del piso superior de la casa, mientras sus habitantes se preparaban para dormir.

Basil movió la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. "Considero que tienes razón, hermano. La pequeña de cabello oscuro será la mas fácil de obtener, pero debo confesar, que la aparición de los Solar Guardians me preocupa bastante."

Dill le sonrió a su hermano. "Si, supongo que si, pero estoy disfrutando la idea de enfrentarme a nuestro viejo enemigo Pyrios nuevamente."

Basil no pudo evitar sonreír por la emoción en la voz de su hermano. "Entiendo como te sientes. He anhelado tener la oportunidad de vengarme de ese estúpido bastardo de capa roja desde hace mucho. Y la forma mas rápida de tentar a Pyrios a salir de su escondite es atacando a las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna."

Dill sacudió la cabeza aceptando la idea. "Si, además no puedo esperar para bailar con Pax ahora que ella ha entrado en acción."

Basil tosió, no esperaba eso. "No esperaba a Pax, ella es una jugadora nueva en este juego de ajedrez que inicio Lord Malice."

"Vaya, una analogía de ajedrez. Estoy seguro, hermano, que si esto es un juego de ajedrez, entonces nosotros dos somos los caballos." Dill dijo, sonriendo.

Basil rió. "Claro, y como todo el mundo sabe, los caballos son las piezas mas impredecibles."

"Bueno, solo necesitamos ser lo suficientemente impredecibles para asegurar la muerte de cada scout y guardian, hasta que aseguremos el cristal que busca nuestro amo." Dill dijo en tono sombrío, mientras su hermano asentía. "Y, mañana comenzaremos por eliminar a la mas joven del grupo."

**Secundaria Crossroads – al día siguiente**

El sol brillaba fuerte mientras al fuerte viento de otoño soplaba una brisa fría por el patio de la secundaria. Hotaru apretó el cuello de su sweater fuertemente al subir los escalones de la escuela. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió antes de siquiera tocar la manilla. Levantó la mirada para ver a Sammy sosteniéndole la puerta y mirándola preocupado. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras cruzaba la entrada hacia el calor de la escuela. "Gracias Sammy." Le dijo.

Él asintió y le siguió los pasos mientras se acercaban a sus casilleros. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad no, me desperté anoche con un horrible sentimiento, pero a pesar que no había nada malo, no pude volver dormir. Cuanto por fin logre conciliar sueño, era bien temprano en la manan así que solo conseguí unas cuantas horas de sueño y ahora me siento horrible."

Sammy arrugó la frente al llegar a los casilleros. "Deberías irte a casa y descansar algo si no te sientes bien."

Ella le sonrió de nuevo. "Estaré bien, Trista me examinó esta mañana y dijo que no estaba enferma."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Pero estas cansada."

Ella suspiró. "Eso es mi culpa y no es suficiente para faltar a clases."

Sammy estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Talia y Kyle se acercaron. Talia corrió a tomar el brazo de Hotaru, entrelazándolo con el suyo. "Estoy tan contenta que vayas a cenar a mi casa esta noche."

Hotaru asintió y sonrió ante la energía de la otra chica. "Yo también estoy contenta, pero creo que Trista es la mas emocionada de todas. Me obligó a revisar su ropa para hoy, y creo que se probó como cincuenta diferentes."

Talia rió. "Ese es tonto, tío Scott esta loco por ella, sin importar que ropa se ponga."

Hotaru sacudió al cabeza, estaba de acuerdo. Volteó para sonreírle a su novio, quien las miraba interactuar sonriendo. Extendió una mano y Hotaru le entregó la de ella. Él frunció la frente al sentir lo fría que ella estaba. "Hotaru, ¿te sientes bien?"

Ella suspiró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Si, sólo estoy cansada." Miró a Talia una vez más. "Te veré mas tarde, Talia."

Talia asintió y se despidió de la pareja mientras se alejaban. Volteó a ver a Sammy, que lucía sumamente serio. "¿Sammy?"

"Ella no debería estar aquí, debería estar en casa descansando. No me importa lo que diga, ella no esta bien." Susurró, arrojando unos libros que había llevado a casa la tarde anterior hacia dentro del casillero.

Talia colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "Hotaru es muy fuerte. Estoy segura que estará bien, no te preocupes tanto."

Sammy sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo evitarlo. Tengo un horrible presentimiento que le pasa algo o que algo malo le va a pasar." Cerró su casillero y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Talia preocupada mirando hacia donde se habían ido Hotaru y Kyle.

**Raton Estates**

Michelle gruñó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta haciendo eco por toda la casa. Acaba de salir de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Cuando tocaron nuevamente, Michelle corrió escaleras abajo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio con los pies mojados. "Espero que el que sea que este en la puerta disfrute verme casi desnuda, ya que no puede esperar que me cambie." Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí. "¿Michael?"

Un joven hombre de la misma estatura de Michelle volteó a verla. Su cabello verdoso justo debajo de las orejas se movía en el viento. Rió al ver a Michelle en toalla. "Vaya hermana mayor, ¿siempre abres la puerta en toalla?"

Michelle rió. "Usualmente."

Se separó de la puerta un poco para que su hermano menor entrara a la casa, sin poder evitar la sorpresa por se repentina aparición. "¿Dónde está Amara?" pregunto él, mirando a su alrededor.

"Está en la pista, practicando." Michelle respondió, bajó la mirada y recordó que necesitaba cambiarse. "Acomódate, tengo que subir de un pronto a ponerme algo de ropa."

Michael rió. "Que bueno, por que no te voy a abrazar así. Eso ya es demasiado para nuestro nivel de comodidad, hermanita."

Michelle rió y corrió hacia la habitación para ponerse una falda a la rodilla color crema y una blusa rosada pálida. Ató su largo y húmedo pelo con un gancho y regresó a la sala, llamando a su hermano. Cuando él no respondió, decidió entrar a la cocina y rió al verlo frente al refrigerador. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian."

Michael sonrió, algo sonrojado. "Lo siento, fue un largo viaje desde Inglaterra y me estoy muriendo."

"¿Exactamente por qué tuviste un largo viaje desde Inglaterra?" Michelle pregunto. "¿Y donde están nuestros padres?"

"Aún en Europa. Van a continuar con su gira musical, pero me dejaron regresar a Japón a vivir contigo." Michael dijo encogiéndose de hombros con los ojos brillantes. "Espero que esté bien."

Michelle sonrió y se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo. "Claro que está bien. Me has hecho mucha falta. Amara se emocionará de verte, y ansío que conozcas a mis otras dos amigas, Trista y Hotaru."

Michael sonrió ampliamente mientras le respondía el abrazo. "Bueno, ansío conocerlas también. Supongo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es registrarme en la escuela."

"¿En que grado estás ahora?" Michelle le preguntó.

"En el noveno tonta." Michael dijo, mientras terminaba de preparar el emparedado que pretendía comerse.

"Oh, vaya, entonces estarás en la misma escuela que Hotaru, ella esta en séptimo. Puedes cuidarla." Michelle dijo sonriendo.

Michael rió. "No hay problema, siempre quise una hermanita menor."

Michelle rió y lo empujo un poco, con todo y emparedado hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar la sensación de alegría que sintió al tener a su hermanito en la casa con ella. Ella siempre lo había relajado cuando eran pequeños, pero lo quería muchísimo.

**Secundaria Crossroads**

Hotaru estrujó sus ojos un poco, aliviada que por fin estaba terminando el día. Caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies. Se dio cuenta que estaba caminando sumamente despacio, pero estaba tan cansada por no haber dormido casi nada la noche antes que simplemente no tenia energía para moverse mas rápido. Suspiró y se paró momentáneamente para recostarse de uno de los casilleros cercanos, sintió una mano sobre su brazo y volteó para ver a Kyle mirándola preocupado. "Estoy bien Kyle, solo que estoy muy cansada."

Kyle le dio un abrazo. "Entonces será mejor que vayas a tu casillero y busques a Trista para que te lleve a casa, así podrás dormir algo antes de tu cena con Talia esta noche."

Ella asintió. "Eso es una buena idea. Te veré mañana."

Él sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso. "Hasta mañana."

"Que te vaya bien en practica." Le deseó mientras él se alejaba, sonriendo al verlo voltearse a mirarla. Hotaru comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su propio casillero. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que casi todos los estudiantes ya se habían marchado. "Vaya, no pierden nada de tiempo." Susurró para si misma.

Acababa de llegar a su casillero cuando escuchó una voz masculina que llamaba su nombre, al voltear se encontró con las sonrientes y enmascaradas caras de de Dill y Basil. Hotaru los miró fijamente. "¿Qué quieren?"

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. "Solamente tu vida, pequeña Sailor Scout." Basil respondió, mirándola maliciosamente.

Hotaru levantó la mano para transformarse en Sailor Saturn, pero fue empujada atrás contra la pared por un ataque de Dill, quien sonreía cruelmente. "Oh por favor, no esperabas que te dejáramos transformar en la formidable Sailor Saturn, la que es tan fuerte para controlar la Hoz del Silencio." Dill dijo entre risas mientras Hotaru trataba de ponerse de pie.

"¡Aléjense de ella!" Se escuchó a alguien gritar y Hotaru volteó para ver a un Sammy furioso que corría hacia ella.

"No, Sammy. ¡No te acerques!" Hotaru gritó, sintiéndose inútil al ver como Basil levantaba las manos mientras gritaba 'Esplendor de Hojas' y las hojas se dirigían hacia Sammy, tirándolo al suelo. "¡Sammy!" Hotaru gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Volteó hacia los dos hermanos, quienes reían al observar el cuerpo inmóvil del chico. "¡Son unos monstruos! ¡Los voy a matar!" Les gritó mientras corría hacia ellos.

Basil la tomó por el cuello y la golpeó contra un casillero. "Claro que no pequeña scout."

Hotaru lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna y corrió cuando él la dejo caer, hasta que oyó a Basil gritar. "Ya deberías saber que no puedes escapar de nosotros corriendo. ¡Tentáculos Venenosos, Magnificación!"

Hotaru miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver enormes tentáculos verdes envolverse alrededor de ella; sintió que su mundo se volvía negro al tiempo que la vida era extraída de su cuerpo. Escuchó una voz gritar su nombre y apenas logro reconocerla como la de Trista.

Trista gritó a la ver a la scout que quería como una hija colgar lánguida de los tentáculos que la apretaban. Ni siquiera miró a su alrededor antes de transformarse en Sailor Pluto. "¡Grito Mortal!" Observó mientras los tentáculos se separaban y el cuerpo debilitado de la chica caía al suelo.

Dill rió. "Tus intentos son inútiles Sailor Pluto, pero debo decir que me alegra que vinieras, así podremos matar dos scouts, cuando sólo esperábamos matar una en el día de hoy."

"Matar…" Sailor Pluto susurró, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hotaru. "Ella no puede estar muerta." Gritó, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Basil sonrió y miro a su hermano. "Vaya hermano, creo que esta adorable scout nos esta llamando mentirosos."

"Eso no es muy agradable de su parte." Dill dijo sonriendo. "Tendremos que enseñarle modales."

"¡No la van a tocar!" Se escuchó una voz fría detrás de los dos hermanos.

Dill y Basil voltearon y arrugaron la frente al ver un Solar Guardian ante sus ojos. "Vaya, vaya, ¿a cual de todos tenemos hoy?" Basil preguntó, una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

"Yo soy Solar Guardian Pax, y seré lo último que ustedes dos idiotas vean." Respondió ella al sacar sus dos sais dorados. Saltó sobre ellos rápidamente, moviendo sus espadas en su dirección, pero los dos hermanos evitaron su ataque.

Basil miró a la guardian con expresión aburrida. "Hermano, encárgate de la pequeña peste roja, yo me encargare de la adorable scout."

"Solo inténtalo." Sailor Pluto gruñó, tenía que deshacerse de estos dos rápidamente para atender a Hotaru que aún no se había movido, además acababa de darse cuenta que Sammy estaba tirado en una esquina también. No podría volver a mirar a su princesa a los ojos nuevamente si no lograba proteger a su hermano menor.

Antes que Sailor Pluto pudiera atacar a Basil, él lanzo una versión mas fuerte de su ataque de esplendor de hojas y ella sintió que su mundo se desvanecía y la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

Basil alardeó ante el cuerpo inconsciente de Sailor Pluto. "No fue tan difícil como creía." Volteó a ver a su hermano peleando con Guardian Pax, quien estaba dando una batalla, aunque no aguantaría mucho. "¿Necesitas ayuda Dill?"

Dill gruñó, evitando un ataque más de la agresiva guardian femenina. "No, estoy bien."

Basil rió y volteó, sorprendido de ver al chico humano poniéndose de pie. "Huye pequeño, tienes suerte de haber sobrevivido y esto no es asunto tuyo."

Sammy se recostó de uno de los casilleros, tratando de enfocar la vista. Mirando hacia el pasillo vio la figura inmóvil de una mujer que parecía ser una sailor scout. Sus ojos se hicieron enormes al ver a Hotaru en el suelo. "¿Qué le hicieron, bastardos?" Sammy gruñó.

"Sólo la matamos." Basil respondió inocentemente.

"¡Lárgate de aquí!" Solar Guardian Pax le gritó al chico, que se acercaba cada vez más al mortal Basil.

Dill aprovechó la distracción y le tumbó los sais de las manos. Rápidamente la tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar. "Ahora morirás tú también, pequeña guardian."

Los ojos de Sammy estaban fijos sobre la figura inmóvil de Hotaru. Separó su mirada por un segundo para dirigirla hacia Basil y Dill. "Ella no esta muerta."

"Oh si, te puedo asegurar que ella ya no forma parte de este mundo." Basil dijo en tono burlón. "¿Acaso te gustaba, pequeño?" Le dijo entre risas.

"¡No, ella no esta muerta!" Sammy declaró, sus ojos azules brillando peligrosamente.

"Pero si lo está." Basil respondió, riendo más fuerte.

"¡No! ¡HOTARU!" Sammy gritó, y los dos hermanos y Pax aguantaron la respiración al ver la figura del sol alado aparecer en su frente sobre una luna creciente dorada de gran tamaño.

"¡No puede ser!" Dill dijo, dejando que el miedo se apoderara de él. "El hijo de la luna. Él murió, nosotros lo vimos morir."

Pax sonrió cuando la luz proveniente de la frente de Sammy salió disparada y tiró a los dos hermanos al suelo, liberándola a ella. Rápidamente tomo sus sais, y vió al príncipe de la luna caer al suelo inconsciente. "Descansa compañero. Tu hora de despertar aún no ha llegado, pero gracias por salvarme." Miró a sus enemigos. "Ahora me encargare de ustedes por atreverse a atacar a las princesa reales de saturno y plutón."

"¿Tú y cual ejercito?" Dill dijo, poniéndose de pie con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Si. Estás solita, pequeña guardian." Basil le dio la razón.

"¡No es así!" Solar Guardian Pyrios dijo, apareciendo detrás de ellos dos.

"Demonios, mas guardians. Bueno hermano, ya logramos lo que queríamos hoy, vámonos y matemoslos otro día." Dill dijo, antes que él y Basil desaparecieran.

Guardian Pax corrió hacia Hotaru y la sacudió, mirado a Pyrios que se había dirigido hacia Pluto a revisar su pulso. "Está bien." Murmuró él. "¿Cómo esta Hotaru?"

Pax sacudió la cabeza. "No esta respirando."

"Ya sabes lo que debes hacer." Pyrios le respondió en tono serio.

Pax asintió y colocó sus manos sobre el corazón de la chica. "Yo soy Pax, la Solar Guardian del planeta Urano, soy la soldado de paz, con el poder curativo del viento. ¡Invoco a los cuatro vientos para curar a la princesa de saturno!" Un brillo apareció sobre el cuerpo de Hotaru mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. Pax observó su pecho elevarse y volver a descender con cada nueva respiración. Logró detectar un pulso y le sonrió a Pyrios.

Pyrios sacudió levemente a Pluto para que despertara, cuando ella comenzó a moverse se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia Sammy. Se arrodilló frente a él y tocó su cabeza. "Bien hecho príncipe. Si no hubiera sido por ti, temo que hubiéramos perdido todo hoy. Algún día, cuando llegue tu momento, tomaras tu lugar como Solar Guardian."

Le hizo una seña a Pax y ambos desaparecieron.

**

* * *

N/A: **se que me atrase un poco con esto, he tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes en mi vida personal y amorosa, aun no se han resuelto pero necesitaba distraerme un poco, por eso lo termine. No tengo muchas ganas de dar explicaciones ahora, cualquier duda pregúntenme y muchas gracias a todos los reviews

**En el próximo capítulo:**

_La observaras morir sin poder escapar, miraras mientras la que lleva el título de StarHealer, la mujer que amas, es aplastada y golpeada, desangrándose hasta morir en tus brazos. Simple mortal, veras mi poder, temblarás y tú también morirás."_

_Yaten sintió que algo apretaba sus entrañas mientras las palabras que escuchaba causaban que una imagen que le partía el alma de Mina muriendo llenara su mente._


	36. Chapter 36

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan _

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Pyrios sacudió levemente a Pluto para que despertara, cuando ella comenzó a moverse se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia Sammy. Se arrodilló frente a él y tocó su cabeza. "Bien hecho príncipe. Si no hubiera sido por ti, temo que hubiéramos perdido todo hoy. Algún día, cuando llegue tu momento, tomarás tu lugar como Solar Guardian."

**En el hospital**

Serena jadeaba mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Cuando llegó a la habitación cuatrocientos, se recostó un poco de la pared de afuera y respiró profundo tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Miró hacia dentro de la habitación y sintió que el corazón se le bajaba hasta los pies al ver a su hermano en la cama, inconsciente, conectado a los monitores. Ken e Ikuko voltearon al escuchar el sonido de la respiración laboriosa de su hija. Ikuko rápidamente se puso de pie y acercándose a su hija la guió hasta el asiento que ahora estaba vacío.

"Serena cariño, cálmate. Sabes que tienes que estar tranquila, el doctor te dijo que no mas estrés." Ikuko la amonestó suavemente mientras acariciaba sus hombros y miraba a Sammy del otro lado.

"Pero, Sammy…" Serena dijo sollozando, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

"Sammy estará perfectamente bien, él es fuerte." Se escuchó una voz fuerte con tono consolador, desde la puerta.

Serena y sus padres se dieron la vuelta para ver a Seiya, seriamente observando a Sammy. Se acercó a Ikuko y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ella dejó de masajear los hombros de Serena y abrazó a su yerno. "Estoy de acuerdo Seiya, y el doctor también. Justo ahora estuvo aquí y dijo que Sammy estará bien, ella piensa que se despertará pronto."

Ikuko se hizo a un lado para que Seiya pudiera tomar su lugar detrás de Serena, pero él no se acercó a su esposa, en lugar de eso le dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama de Sammy. Se inclinó un poco y susurró al oído del joven chico. "Sammy, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó hoy, pero sé que fuiste bastante valiente y que por esa valentía Hotaru y Trista aún están vivas. Pero ahora debes despertarte, estas preocupando a las personas que te quieren."

Seiya apretó el hombro de su cuñado y se alejó un poco para arrodillarse frente a su esposa. Tomó una de sus manos y con la otra tocó su vientre abultado. "¿Cómo están mis chicas?"

Serena sacudio la cabeza y le sonrió a su esposo, mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la que él tenia en su abdomen. "Estamos preocupadas, por Sammy, Trista y Hotaru."

"¿Por qué no van a visitar a sus amigas?" Ken dijo, quitándose los lentes y apretando un poco su nariz. "Tu madre y yo estaremos aquí, y Sammy está bien. Si se despierta te avisaremos."

Serena asintió y dejó que Seiya la ayudara a pararse. Besó a su madre y a su padre en la mejilla antes de seguir a su esposo hacia fuera de la habitación. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación que Trista y Hotaru compartían, el colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

Amara estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Hotaru sujetando su mano, y Serena se sintió aliviada de encontrarse a Trista despierta y sentada en su cama. Rápidamente se acercó a la cama de su amiga y tomó su mano. "Trista, ¿Qué pasó?"

Los ojos rojos de Trista estaban hinchados de llorar y tenia unos cuantos moretones en su mejilla y brazos donde los ataques de Basil habían lastimado su piel delicada. "Fue terrible Princesa. Los dos enemigos atacaron a Hotaru, cuando llegué a la escena uno de ellos la tenía agarrada por el cuello con unos tentáculos. Al soltarla, cayó al suelo y no ha vuelto a despertar mas." Trista respondió, su voz temblorosa.

Serena apretó la mano de la mayor de las scouts. "Ella va a estar bien. Hotaru es mucho mas fuerte de lo que nos gusta admitir."

Seiya había caminado hacia el otro lado de la cama de Hotaru y observaba a la pequeña con mirada preocupada. Levantó la cara hacia Amara y se asustó al ver la expresión preocupada en la cara de la scout usualmente estoica. "Amara, ¿Dónde esta Michelle?"

"Fue con Michael a buscar café." Amara dijo distraída, sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Quién es Michael?" Serena preguntó confundida.

"Mi hermano." Michelle dijo desde la puerta, donde se encontraba con dos tazas de café. Se acercó y le ofreció una de las tazas a Amara.

"¿Tu hermano esta aquí? Pensé que estaba en Europa de tour con tus padres." Serena dijo, soltando la mano de Trista para poder voltear hacia las otras dos scouts.

"Estaba, pero mi hermana me hacia falta así que decidí regresar a Japón, y parece que lo hice justo a tiempo." Michael dijo entrando a la habitación. Sus pasos decididos dudaron un segundo al ver a Seiya junto a la cama de Hotaru. "¡Tu eres Seiya Kou!"

Seiya asintió, sus ojos brillándole al chico que obviamente estaba asombrado de verlo. "Eso me han dicho."

Michelle rió. "Vamos, Michael, deja de comportarte como una adolescente de las que babean por Seiya. Sabías que hemos trabajado juntos."

Michael tocó su cabello verde pálido, un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento."

Serena se puso de pie, tocó el hombro del hermano de su amiga. "No te preocupes, raro fuera que hubieras reaccionado de otra manera."

"Debes ser Serena." Michael dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña rubia.

Serena asintió y volteó hacia Trista nuevamente. "Y, ¿Qué dijeron los doctores de la condición de Hotaru?"

Trista sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "No se ha despertado, parece estar en coma. No están seguro cuando se despertará."

"Ella se despertará, tiene que hacerlo." Amara dijo calmadamente.

Michelle asintió. "Claro que lo hará."

Amara volteó hacia Serena y la miró seriamente. "Deberías estar descansando. No estás en condiciones de estar en este ambiente estresante."

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero Seiya la interrumpió. "Amara tiene un buen punto, Bombón. Vamos a darle una vuelta a Sammy y te llevo a casa para que descanses como mereces. Nos llaman si hay algún cambio."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y Serena abrazó a sus scouts con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir. Una vez se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, le gritó a Seiya. "¿Cómo pudiste sacarme así nada mas? Necesito estar con ellas."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Ellas tienen suficientes preocupaciones. Necesitan saber que estás a salvo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no contribuir a sus problemas con respecto a ti, y el lugar mas seguro para ti y nuestra hija es nuestro apartamento."

Serena colocó una mano en el brazo de su esposo. "Crees que esos dos, Basil y Dill, ¿Crees que vayan a venir por mi?"

Él asintió, sus ojos azules preocupados. "Estoy seguro que si, y no podemos arriesgar tu seguridad. Dos de tus ocho scouts están fuera de la pelea por ahora, estás vulnerable."

Serena asintió y acarició su vientre protectoramente. Odiaba no estar junto a sus amigas y su hermano, pero mantener a Rini a salvo era su prioridad. Suspiró justo antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermano, pero su tristeza se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa enorme al verlo despierto. "¡Sammy!" Gritó mientras corría hacia su cama y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Con cuidado hermana, vas a hacer que pierda el conocimiento de nuevo." Le dijo sonriendo mientras le respondía el abrazo.

"Oh Sammy, estaba tan preocupada por ti." Serena dijo separándose de él.

"Si, bueno, soy mas fuerte de lo que creen. Hace falta más que dos idiotas como esos perdedores para acabar conmigo." Sammy dijo en broma.

"Me alegra Sammy." Serena dijo, inclinándose hacia su esposo, que estaba sonriendo por encima de su hombro.

"¿Hace cuánto despertaste?" Seiya preguntó.

"Hace unos minutos." Ken Tsukino dijo, mientras le sonreía a su hijo mas joven. "Estaba parándome para ir a decirles cuando entraron."

"¿Cómo está Hotaru?" Sammy dijo, lleno de esperanzas.

Serena tragó en seco y abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontró palabras. Sonrió agradecida cuando Seiya respondió por ella.

"Aparenta estar en coma Sammy. Los doctores no están seguros de cuando despertará." Seiya dijo en tono serio, diciéndole al joven la verdad sin endulzarla.

Sammy dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. "Quiero verla."

Ikuko tocó su cabeza. "Mas tarde cariño, ahora necesitas descansar. Talvez mañana puedas verla."

Sammy arrugó la frente, pero sabía que discutir con sus padres era inútil. Suspiró cuando comenzaron a preguntarle lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se dirigían constantemente hacia la puerta, preguntándose a si mismo si ya Hotaru habría despertado.

**Kinmoku – apartamento de Yaten y Mina**

Yaten daba vueltas en la cama que compartían con Mina, soñando.

_Estaba parado en el centro de Tankei, la ciudad capital que gobernaba sobre el planeta Kinmoku. El altar que había construido junto a Seiya y Taiki antes de regresar a la Tierra se encontraba a sus espaldas, a su frente el cielo oscureciente del este. El viento soplaba con fuerza, el frío tocando su piel. Yaten tembló al sentir una fuerte presencia acercarse._

"_¿Quién anda ahí?" Yaten gritó hacia el viento._

_Una risa chillona llegó a sus oídos, pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta._

"_¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mi!" Yaten gritó. "Si se trata de algún enemigo, acabaré contigo, yo vivo para defender a Kinmoku y proteger a su princesa."_

"_¿Proteger? No eres mas que un simple hombre si poder, ¿Cómo pretendes detenerme? Eres sólo un insecto, algo que puedo simplemente atrapar y destruir bajo mis pies." Respondió la voz femenina, en tono burlón._

"_Talvez sea solo un hombre, pero la princesa y su guardia real son soldados poderosos, y te destruirán." Yaten dijo, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados contra el viento, que había aumentado en intensidad._

"_La princesa Kakyuu, la futura reina de este planeta, es débil, igual que lo era hace muchos años cuando mi hermano vino a este planeta y lo destruyñ. La observarás morir sin poder escapar, mirarás mientras la que lleva el título de Star Healer, la mujer que amas es aplastada y golpeada, desangrándose hasta morir en tus brazos. Simple mortal, verás mi poder, temblaras y tú tambien morirás."_

_Yaten sintió que algo apretaba sus entrañas mientras las palabras que escuchaba causaban que una imagen que le partía el alma de Mina muriendo llenara su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso jamás. No me importa quien seas, hermana de Caos como dices ser, o solo otro monstruo mas con el corazón corrompido por la maldad. Nada de eso importa porque creo en mi princesa, creo en las Starlights, y mi fe es tan fuerte que no podrás acabar con ella." Yaten vociferó contra el viento, y sus palabras lo silenciaron._

_La voz susurró una vez más. "Entonces pronto veremos que es mas fuerte, tu fe o mi poder inmedible."_

_Yaten sintió que su mundo daba vueltas y una fuerza enorme hacia presión sobre su cuerpo, obligándolo a caer de rodillas. Cubrió sus ojos al aparecer frente a él una brillante esfera de luz blanca, que creció hasta formar un agujero en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y de la luz salió una mujer, con largo cabello plateado recogido en un moño alto y brillantes ojos verdes. Le sonrió a Yaten. "Hola hijo mío."_

"_¿Quién eres?" Yaten preguntó, confundido al escuchar una gentil voz femenina diferente a la que había estado hablándole hasta ahora._

"_Soy tu verdadera madre, de una vida anterior y ya olvidada." Respondió la mujer en tono cariñoso._

"_Ya tengo una madre." Yaten respondió, más confundido._

"_Sí, en esta vida, tienes una madre tierna y dulce, que ha hecho muy buen trabajo criándote. Pero antes de esta vida, durante un reino pacífico, antes que la oscuridad cayera sobre este universo, yo era tu madre, y yo llevaba el título de Star Healer, el que ahora lleva tu amada. Yo di mi vida en un último esfuerzo en contra de las fuerzas de Caos y sus hermanos para que tú pudieras vivir en otra vida. El hechizo que repetí mientras moría, intersectó con el de la matriarca del reino central de este universo, mientras ella trataba de salvar la vida de la heredera de ese reino. Renaciste en forma de mujer, tomaste mi posición y protegiste a la Princesa Kakyuu renacida."_

"_¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esta vida? Hasta ahora ni siquiera había soñado con ella." Yaten cuestionó mientras trataba de procesar la información que acababa de recibir de esta mujer._

"_Regularmente es así hijo mío. Las vidas que hemos dejado atrás, sólo son recordadas cuando necesitamos la sabiduría proveniente de ellas para sobreponernos a los obstáculos de nuestro presente, para así poder proteger nuestro futuro."_

"_Esa voz, la de hace unos minutos, es la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿cierto?" Yaten preguntó._

_La dama frente a él asintió. "Si hijo mio, la oscuridad se ha levantado una vez mas y pronto llegará a nosotros. Las cosas que amas están en peligro, pero debes recordar que en los momentos de mayor oscuridad siempre hay esperanza mientras creas en aquellos a quien proteges, aquellos que amas."_

_Al verla desvaneciéndose, Yaten le gritó. "Madre por favor, tu nombre."_

_Ella le sonrió serenamente a su hijo. "Mi nombre es Adralyn."_

Yaten se despertó abruptamente, sentándose en la cama y colocando una mano en su cabeza. Su mente aún estaba inundada con todo lo que había visto en su sueño, la voz escalofriante, su madre y la sabiduría sobre una vida que ninguno recordaba. Se puso de pie tratando de orientarse un poco. Escuchó el suave murmullo de la voz de Mina mientras hacía su tarea en la mesa de la cocina. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la observó sin que se diera cuenta. Yaten sonrió al verla reacomodar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y arrugar la frente por lo que leía. Yaten sabía que su próximo movimiento sería decirle a Mina que necesitaban una reunión para poder contarles a ella, a la princesa, a Darien y a Thyme todo lo que había visto y oído en su sueño, pero se prometió a si mismo que sin importar lo que pasara, protegería a los que amaba.

**Tokio – techo del hospital**

Solar Guardian Pax estaba parada sobre el techo del hospital, de muy mal humor, tan malo como la noche era oscura. No volteó al sentir la presencia de Pyrios, tampoco habló inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado ocupada reviviendo en su mente la escena de la secundaria por centésima vez.

"Pax, pensar acerca de lo sucedido una y otra vez no cambiará las cosas, ni tampoco pensar en que hubieras podido hacer diferente." Pyrios dijo suavemente luego de un rato de silencio.

Pax gruñó levemente y finalmente volteó a ver a su compañero guardian. "Pyrios, casi fallamos en nuestra misión."

Ahora era Pyrios quien guardaba silencio, sus ojos mirando a su alrededor, ignorando la enorme cantidad de restos de cigarrillos que cubrían el suelo. Un minuto más tarde respondió en tono cansado. "Si fallamos, ningún casi. Estamos para proteger a las princesas que gobernaran sobre los planetas de este sistema solar. Estamos para asegurarnos que no les ocurra nada a los herederos al Reino de la Luna. Hoy, fallamos en ambas cosas, y por eso Pax, decidí pedir refuerzos."

"¡Ay no!" Pax gritó.

"Ay si." Respondió una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos guardianes voltearon, encontrándose a Michael recostado de la puerta que llevaba de vuelta al hospital. Pyrios suspiró y se quitó la capucha, regresando a su identidad humana de Scott Hiro. "Michael, no sabía que ya habías llegado. Tu presencia debe haber sido opacada por la llegada de los gemelos."

Michael asintió. "Si, al parecer Dill y Basil se han hecho mas fuertes, talvez ahora sean mas poderosos que nosotros."

"Talvez sean mas poderosos que tú." Pax dijo casi gruñendo.

Michael le sonrió sarcásticamente. "Sólo estas tratando de descargar la culpa que sientes por tu fracaso, en mi."

Scott sacudió la cabeza. "Ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí y seguir discutiendo. Yo voy a visitar a Trista."

Michael se hizo a un lado para que Scott pudiera pasar, inclinando la cabeza hacia el líder de los guardians cuando pasó junto a él. Michael miró hacia donde Pax se encontraba, aún vistiendo su capa roja de guardian, de espaldas a él. Dio un paso hacia ella. "Puedo quedarme a vigilar si quieres bajar a visitar a tu amiga."

"¿Dónde estabas?" Pax preguntó suavemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Michael dijo, dando otro paso hacia ella.

"¿Por qué no estuviste ahí? Si estabas en Japón, debes haber sabido que estábamos en peligro, debes haberlo sentido." Pax dijo volteando, su cara aún escondida bajo la capucha.

Él bajo la cabeza. "Tienes razón, sabía que estaban en problemas. Pude sentir tu dolor y tu miedo, pero no estaba sólo, no podía transformarme."

Pax retiró su capa, descubriendo su cara, la cara de Talia Cone. "Así que una vez mas has defraudado a los Solar Guardians." Sin decir otra palabra, se marchó, dejando a Michael sólo en el techo, mientras el viento movía mechones de su cabello delante de su cara.

Michael suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia la luna y el cielo estrellado, apretando un puño sobre su corazón. "Te lo juro Talia, recompensaré mis errores del pasado para que no vuelvas a sentirte decepcionada por mi de nuevo."

**Afuera del apartamento de Serena y Seiya.**

"Tiene buena arquitectura." Dill observó vagamente mientras miraba hacia la impresionante torre de apartamentos.

"Talvez debamos rentar uno." Basil añadió.

Dil rió entre dientes. "No, probablemente no sea una buena idea. Tengo un fuerte presentimiento que sufrirá danos estructurales fuertes, en un futuro muy cercano."

Basil sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia arriba, donde se veía una luz encendida en el apartamento de los Kou. "Solo imagínalo hermano, justo ahora en ese edificio, se encuentra la heredera al Reino de la Luna, junto con su cristal."

"Hmm, así es, ¿viste al que es su esposo?" Dill dijo, siguiendo la mirada de su hermano.

Basil asintió. "Si, lo vi, se parece bastante a él, ¿no crees?"

"¿Crees que sea posible?" Dill dijo, mirando nuevamente a su hermano gemelo.

"Cualquier cosa es posible, pero me parece poco probable que el heredero al Reino de Sol aún viva. Y aún menos que si vive y se encuentra junto a la Princesa de la Luna, no nos haya eliminado con el enorme poder del que sabemos que es capaz." Basil susurró.

"Muy cierto. Hablemos de cosas menos deprimentes que ser eliminados." Dill respondió, en tono alegre.

"Si, cosas como comida. Casi matar a dos Sailor Scouts y al Príncipe de la Luna me dejaron famélico." Basil dijo, tocando su abdomen bien definido.

Dill rió entre dientes. "Si, será mejor enfrentar al General Kulno con nuestros estómagos llenos."

"Ya lo creo, dudo que vaya a estar muy contento con nosotros." Basil observó.

"¿Cuándo esta feliz ese?" Dill respondió sonriendo.

"Buen punto. Bueno, comemos, nos regañan, y entonces vamos detrás de esa encantadora scout que toca el violín, o talvez de la fogosa trigueña que trabaja en el templo." Basil dijo, chasqueando sus dedos para desaparecer.

La sonrisa de Dill creció al mirar una vez mas hacia el edificio. "Talvez no podamos llegar hasta ti ahora, Princesa de la Luna, pero nos desharemos de los que te protegen uno a uno, hasta que quedes completamente sola." Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció en la noche.

**Hospital – habitación de Trista y Hotaru**

Trista les deseó buenas noches a Michelle y Amara, cansada por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido mientras trataba de convencerlas que estaba bien y podían irse. Observó como las dos mujeres, sus dos mejores amigas, se retiraban. Trista volteó su mirada roja hacia la tercera persona de pie en la habitación. "Tu también puedes irte, Scott." Dijo calmadamente.

Scott no le prestó atención al comentario de Trista, se movió hacia Hotaru y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña niña. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró al oído. "Descansa todo lo que necesites, pequeña. No te preocupes por tus seres querido, yo los protegeré."

Trista trató con todas sus fuerzas de escuchar lo que le decía, pero su voz era tan suave que no logró entender ni una palabra. "¿Scott?" Lo cuestionó.

El alto y atractivo pelirrojo se enderezó y le sonrió a la hermosa mujer que lo miraba. Sacudió la cabeza. "No te preocupes Trista, sólo le decía que tiene que despertarse para que puedan venir a la cena que tuvimos que posponer esta noche."

Trista sacudió la cabeza al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. "Scott, ¿y si ella no despierta?"

La sonrisa de Scott se deshizo, se separó de Hotaru para acercarse a la cama de Trista, tomando sus manos. "No eres de las que se asustan así, Trista." Le dijo, su mirada brillante. "Conoces a Hotaru mejor que nadie, sabes lo fuerte que es."

Trista observó la mirada de Scott y vio tanta certeza que sintió sus miedos disiparse. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Cómo hago el que?" Scott preguntó, mientras acariciaba la mano que sostenía.

"Saber exactamente que hacer y decir para hacerme sentir segura, tranquila." Trista dijo suavemente, sonrojándose al admitir sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

Scott soltó su mano y tocó su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Sonrió al notar que escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él. Se inclinó un poco para que sus caras estuvieran a solo milímetros de distancia. "Estás a salvo cuando estás conmigo, siempre te protegeré."

Trista rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Puedo cuidarme sola, Scott."

Él no le sonrió al responderle. "Sé que puedes, pero a veces está bien dejar que alguien mas se ocupe de ti para variar. Está bien tener a alguien con quien puedas bajar la guardia porque sabes que te cuidaran."

Trista sintió que le faltaba el aire, no sólo por las palabras de Scott, sino por la intensidad de su mirada. A penas logró susurrarle. "¿Y tú eres esa persona?"

"Si me dejas, si." Le respondió en tono firme, mientras descendía sus labios sobre los de ella.

**N/A: **hola chicas, se que ha pasado casi un mes, y les agradezco la espera, tratare que no vuelva a ocurrir, en serio quiero alcanzar la historia original y ponerme al dia con la traducción

… gracias en especial a las que dejaron comentario, me animaron en mis dias grises: Kira-Masen, smfanatic, Lilupixie, paolac78, Seiya-Moon, Miriamelle, chikita22bkou, anonimo sin nombre, Serena Princesita Hale, cachorro, Katabrecteri, XiaoMeng, princessnerak, Princesa Lunar de Kou, veoh55

**Preguntas: **1. Chikita22bkou: Sammy tiene tambien el simbolo del sol en la frente junto con el de la luna creciente, porque a pesar de ser el hijo de la luna, es un Solar Guardian, y todos llevan ese simbolo

2. anonimo sin nombre: si, en la historia original, todas las scouts son princesas en su planeta original y por eso son las escogidas como guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna, que es el reino central… no se si en esa vida Sammy era su hermano o no, pero en esta historia no se esta tomando el precedente de que el Reino de la Luna solo tiene una princesa por generacion, recuerda que en el principio se dejo entender que ChibiChibi sera hija de Serena y Seiya, osea su segunda hija

3. cachorro: aquella vez respondi que no, la transformación oculta la pancita, pero eso es basandome en un comentario de la autora de hace un tiempo atrás… no puedo dar una respuesta totalmente cierta hasta que ella lo confíeme, cosa que no ha hecho

**En el próximo capítulo:**

"_No." Star Fighter dijo, interrumpiendo la protesta de su amiga. "Sabes que Kakyuu es el futuro de nuestro planeta. Debe ser salvada." _

"_Pelea duro, amiga mía." Star Healer le dijo, antes de voltear y salir corriendo hacia el castillo._

_Star Fighter volteó y enfrentó a Malice, que ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia._


	37. Chapter 37

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan _

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Trista sintió que le faltaba el aire, no sólo por las palabras de Scott, sino por la intensidad de su mirada. A penas logró susurrarle. "¿Y tú eres esa persona?"

"Si me dejas, si." Le respondió en tono firme, mientras descendía sus labios sobre los de ella.

**Kinmoku – apartamento de Mina y Yaten**

Mina cerró el libro de texto de repente y arrugo la frente al mirar a las dos chicas frente a ella. Cuando ellas no levantaron la cabeza para mirarla, se quejó. "Vamos, ¿no quieren descansar un poco? Tanto estudiar me esta haciendo doler la cabeza."

Rosemary levantó la vista de su libro de Literatura Kinmokunense y rió ante la mirada frustrada de su amiga. Pasó una mano por su corto cabello rosa pálido antes de suspirar y voltear hacia Thyme. "Sabes Thyme, si no cedemos a sus demandas, seguirá quejándose hasta conseguir lo que quiere."

Thyme rió y miró a sus dos amigas; primero a Rose que sonreía de manera interesada, y Mina con mirada expectante. Thyme se encogió de hombros. "Un descanso no nos hará daño. ¿Qué tal si probamos el bizcocho que Rose dejo en el refrigerador?"

Mina grito de emoción y apretó las manos antes de saltar y correr hasta el refrigerador.

"Sabia que traer ese bizcocho sería buena idea." Rose dijo riendo, mientras se ponía de pie.

Thyme ya se había puesto de pie y estaba arreglando su falda azul oscura. Le asintió a su amiga. "Con Mina, solo hay dos cosas que la excitan, Yaten y la comida."

"¡Te escuché!" Mina vociferó desde la cocina.

Ambas chicas rieron y fueron a la cocina, donde tomaron asiento mientras Mina colocaba un plato frente a cada una de ellas. Thyme miró su pedazo, luego el de Rose y finalmente el de Mina. Aclaró su garganta cuando Mina tomó asiento. "Este, Mina, ¿Por qué tu pedazo es tres veces mas grande que el de Rose y que el mío?"

Mina, que justo había introducido un pedazo de bizcocho en su boca, lo masticó lentamente y después de un largo rato lo tragó. Miró a sus amigas con su cara más angelical. "No tengo idea de porque."

Ambas chicas sacudieron la cabeza por sus ocurrencias y comieron sus respectivos bizcochos.

Mina terminó de comer y fue a tomar otro pedazo. Se encogió de hombros cuando sus amigas declinaron un segundo pedazo. Al sentarse de vuelta a la mesa, notó que Rosemary tenía la mirada perdida. "¿Rose?"

Rosemary sacudió la cabeza y rió. "Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en este sueño recurrente que he estado teniendo."

"¿Un sueño acerca de que?" Thyme preguntó mientras jugaba con las migajas de su plato.

"Van a pensar que es tonto." Rose dijo, sonrojándose.

Mina sacudió la cabeza y acercó su mano al brazo de Rose por encima de la mesa. "Somos tus amigas Rose. Puedes contarnos lo que sea y no pensaremos que es tonto."

"No nos burlaremos de tus sueños." Thyme dijo tratando de alentarla.

Rose asintió y respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar. "He estado soñando que soy una guerrera; uso un disfraz bastante…"

"¿Bastante qué?" Thyme preguntó, intrigada.

"Bastante sexy." Rose dijo, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Mina rió. "Continua."

"Bueno, como guerrera, lucho contra una horrible fuerza oscura. Tienen tantos soldados, que tratan de destruir Kinmoku, y son guiados por una mujer muy mala." Rose tembló un poco al recordar y levantó las manos, acariciando sus brazos para tratar de deshacerse de la piel de gallina que los cubría.

Mina y Thyme se miraron, la conversación que habían tenido la noche antes con Yaten acerca de su sueño aun estaba fresca en sus memorias.

"¿Hay algo mas que recuerdes acerca de estos sueños?" Thyme preguntó, sin poder esconder la preocupación de su voz.

Rose asintió, su voz temblorosa mientras trataba de hablar. "En esta visión, hay una bella princesa de largo cabello rojo; la mujer mala la mata."

Mina aguantó la respiración y miró a Thyme nuevamente "Rose, hay algo que debes saber."

Rose levantó una ceja. "¿Qué estoy loca? Ya me había dado cuenta de eso cuando soñé lo mismo por quinta vez."

"No, no estas loca." Thyme le aseguró.

"Pero no somos nosotras las que debemos contarte." Mina dijo suavemente. "Rose, tranquilízate un rato y déjame llamar a Sage."

"¿Sage?" ¿Qué puede ella decirme de mis sueños?" Rose preguntó confundida.

Thyme le sonrió a Rose de forma reconfortante. "Entenderás pronto. ¿Por qué no comen otro pedazo de bizcocho mientras esperamos por Sage?"

**Tokio – Hospital**

Trista apretó un poco el abrigo que llevaba puesto, mientras miraba a una Hotaru inconsciente. Sintió una mano firme en su hombro y volteó a ver a los ojos verde azulosos de Amara observándola seriamente. Le sonrió levemente a su amiga. "Sé que es hora de irnos."

Amara asintió. "Ella ya no es una amenaza para ellos, así que esta segura por ahora. Michelle estará aquí en unas horas para hacerle compañía. Necesitamos llevarte a la policía a hacer una declaración, y debemos dar gracias que Sammy no recuerda el incidente después de ser noqueado la primera vez, así que tu identidad está a salvo."

Trista suspiró, poco preocupada por su identidad pero muy preocupada por su aún comatosa hija. Se inclinó un poco para besar la frente de Hotaru. "Regresaré pronto pequeña. Está bien si quieres despertar mientras no estoy."

Amara apretó el brazo de Hotaru antes de guiar a Trista hacia fuera. Ambas cruzaron la puerta de la habitación de Sammy y se detuvieron un segundo al escuchar la voz molesta del chico.

"Escúcheme bien doctor. Me voy a parar y voy a ver a mi amiga, y si trata de detenerme, ya verá porque me llaman el chico de las piernas de acero cuando lo patee en la cara." Sammy gruñó.

Amara rió y metió la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta. "¿Qué pasa Sammy?"

Sammy miró a Amara, sus ojos azules aún llenos de rabia. "Él me está diciendo que no puedo ir a ver a Hotaru."

Trista entró, pasando junto a Amara y le sonrió a Sammy. "Doctor, yo tengo que ir a la estación de policía, y creo que Hotaru estaría bien teniendo un amigo a su lado. Sammy estaría en su mismo piso, así que su equipo aún podría tenerlo en su cuidado todo el tiempo."

El doctor finalmente accedió y salió de la habitación, dejándolos a ellos tres mirándose mutuamente.

Sammy se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado. "Gracias."

Los ojos rojos de Trista miraron al joven cuidadosamente. "Sé que ustedes dos son amigos. Si se despierta, no quiero que esté sola."

"No lo estará." Sammy le prometió.

Trista sonrió y salió de la habitación. Amara se quedó en la habitación mientras miraba al hermano menor de su princesa. "Eres un joven muy fuerte, Sammy Tsukino."

Sammy inclinó la cabeza y abrió la boca para responder, pero Amara ya se había marchado. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, antes de bajar la barra de seguridad de su cama. Bajó los pies por el borde y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando una enfermera entró corriendo y gritándole que esperara a que ella buscara una silla de ruedas. Sammy tocó la cama con los dedos impacientemente mientras esperaba a que ella regresara.

Gruñó todo el camino hacia la habitación de Hotaru cuando la misma enfermera insistió en empujarlo hacia allá. Sacudió una mano para que se fuera cuando lo estacionó junto a la cama de Hotaru. Se aseguró de que la enfermera se había marchado antes de pararse de la silla de ruedas e inclinarse sobre la cama. Observó sus facciones pálidas mientras acariciaba levemente sus mejillas con las puntas de sus dedos.

"Tienes que estar bien." Dijo, su voz llena de emoción.

Se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios pasando cerca de los de ella, pero una voz familiar desde el pasillo hizo que se volviera a sentar en la silla de ruedas. No se volteó cuando Kyle entró en la habitación.

"¿Sammy?" Kyle dijo sorprendido de ver a su compañero de equipo en la habitación de su novia. Cuando su compañero volteó y lo saludó con la cabeza, Kyle le sonrió levemente y se acercó hasta colocar una mano en su hombro. "¿Cómo te sientes hermano?"

Sammy se encogió de hombros y trató de mantener su expresión serena mientras Kyle se acercaba a Hotaru, besaba su frente y tomaba una de sus manos entre las de él.

"Talia dijo que estabas bastante lastimado cuando ella te encontró." Kyle dijo al desviar su mirada hacia Sammy.

"Estoy bien." Sammy dijo calmadamente.

"Esas son buenas noticias Tsukino. Nos caería muy bien tenerte en el campo hoy." Kyle dijo, sonriéndole a Sammy.

La frente de Sammy se arrugó y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto de ira. "¿Crees que me importa un comino el futbol mientras Hotaru esta inconsciente en un hospital?"

Sammy abrió la boca, sorprendido por el veneno que sintió en la voz de su compañero. "Sammy, lo siento, no quise…"

"¿Siquiera te importa ella? Ni te molestaste en venir a verla anoche, en toda la noche."

"Eso no es justo." Kyle dijo, mirando fijamente a Sammy. "Hotaru me importa muchísimo, pero mi familia no me dejó venir anoche."

Sammy resopló. "Me voy a ir a mi habitación por un rato." Sammy dijo antes de dar vueltas a su silla para salir.

Kyle sacudió la cabeza y miró a Hotaru. "Me pregunto que lo tendrá tan molesto." Apretó su mano. "Tengo un juego en un rato, pero regresaré desde que termine." Besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Al caminar por el pasillo, no se dio cuenta de que Sammy estaba en la estación de enfermeras con la frente arrugada.

Sammy esperó a que las puertas del elevador se hubieran cerrado detrás de Avito antes de empujarse él mismo hacia la habitación de Hotaru. Empujó las ruedas hasta llegar justo al lado de su cama, quejándose entre gruñidos acerca de las estúpidas reglas del hospital. Miró sus ojos cerrados notando cuan largas eran sus pestañas oscuras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Por qué estas con él?" Sammy susurró. "Yo no hubiera ido a mi juego de futbol contigo en esta condición."

Con una de sus manos tomó la pequeña de ella, tocando palma con palma, y con su mano libre acaricio sus dedos. "Nunca me había sentido tan inútil." Dijo mientras miraba fijamente su mano.

Su mirada pasó de su mano a sus ojos. Dejó de acariciar su mano y movió sus dedos hasta acariciar su mejilla. Sonrió al pensar en lo linda que ella se veía cuando se sonrojaba y el área debajo de sus dedos cambió a un tono más rosa. Antes de poder detenerse a si mismo, Sammy se encontraba tocando el borde de sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Se paró cuando sintió a Hotaru moverse un poco, y aguantó la respiración al verla abrir los ojos lentamente.

Sus ojos violeta brillante parpadearon varias veces tratando de ajustarse a la luz. "¿Sammy?" Dijo con voz áspera.

Él le sonrió y apretó la mano que aún sostenía. "Si, soy yo."

Ella logro sonreír antes de hacer un gesto de dolor.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?" Sammy preguntó preocupado.

Los ojos violeta de Hotaru lo miraron fijamente. "¿Tú estas bien?"

Sammy rió al ver su mirada preocupada. "Has estado inconsciente por todo un día y ¿estás preocupada por mi?"

Ella asintió levemente.

"Voy a estar bien. Talvez me dejen ir mas tarde." Sammy dijo suavemente.

"Que bueno." Hotaru dijo, sus ojos llenándose lentamente de lágrimas.

Sammy levantó una mano y atrapó una lágrima justo cuando caía de sus ojos. "Tengo que estar bien, soy el único chico en toda la escuela que puede atraer a tantas chicas hasta su casillero para hacerte enojar al final del día."

Hotaru rió. "Eso es muy cierto."

"¿Hotaru? ¿Estás despierta?" Serena exclamó a sus espaldas.

Serena movió la cabeza y corrió hacia la chica, haciendo que Sammy soltara la mano de la chica y se parara derecho. Chocó miradas con Hotaru cuando Serena la abrazó, y la vio regalarle una sonrisa. El peso que había sentido en su pecho desde que despertó y supo que ella estaba inconsciente finalmente se había desaparecido. Le respondió la sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en su silla de ruedas, preparándose para la charla interminable que sabía vendría de parte de su hermana.

**Kinmoku – Apartamento de Mina y Yaten**

"O sea, ¿ustedes tres me están diciendo que yo soy esa guerrera de mis sueños?" Rose dijo cuando volteó de la ventana a mirar a sus amigas. Sus expresiones eran serias, sin señal alguna de que fuera broma.

Sage se paró del sofá y se acercó hasta estar junto a su Starlight. "Rose, sé que es mucho que procesar, pero déjame ayudarte. Por favor."

Rose aceptó y aguantó la respiración cuando Sage tocó su frente. Sintió su mundo dar vueltas hasta quedar envuelta en la oscuridad.

_Al abrir los ojos miró a su alrededor notando que estaba frente a un enorme castillo. Junto a ella encontró a Thyme vistiendo la misma ropa que en sus sueños, unos hot pants negros, un bustier negro y unas botas altas negras. "¿Thyme?"_

_La otra mujer volteó hacia ella. "No te preocupes Fighter. Protegeremos a la reina y a la princesa."_

_Rosemary notó que estaba asintiendo, como si no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo. "Claro." Su boca comenzó a hablar, y Rosemary comprendió que estaba reviviendo un recuerdo, un recuerdo de otra vida. "¿Dónde está Adralyn?"_

"_Star Healer estará aquí pronto. Estaba buscando a su hijo para traerlo al castillo junto a la princesa. Sintió que tenerlo aquí seria como una ultima línea de defensa." Star Maker dijo suavemente._

"_Si, así es. Él ha sido reclutado para unirse a los Star Generals pronto."_

"_Healer debe estar muy orgullosa." Rosemary susurró._

"_Lo estoy." Una voz gentil dijo detrás de ellas._

_Los dos voltearon a ver a la Starlight de cabellera plateada bajando los escalones del castillo. "¿Estamos preparadas para esto?"_

"_Si, Ginger está con los Star General, son la primera línea de defensa." Star Maker dijo, sus ojos fijos en el cielo. Su porte mostraba seguridad, pero sus dos amigas notaban que estaba nerviosa._

_Adralyn alcanzó a sus dos amigas y colocó una mano en el hombro de Maker. "Nuestros amigos estarán bien."_

"_¿Cómo es que no están aterrorizadas? Los hombres que amamos están ahí fuera, junto con nuestra mejor amiga. Están encarando al enemigo mas poderoso que hemos conocido hasta ahora, sin nosotras." Maker dijo con los dientes apretados._

_Rosemary suspiró. "Claro que estoy preocupada, pero los Star General son magníficos soldados, eso sin mencionar que Star Lighter está con ellos."_

"_La reina aún esta débil por el ataque sorpresa que lanzaron ayer. Temo que no sobreviva." Adralyn dijo suavemente._

"_Y, ¿la princesa Kakyuu está lista para subir al trono?" Star Maker preguntó._

_Rosemary asintió. "Ella preferiría que no fuera ahora, pero si la Reina Jylia no sobrevive la princesa será una fuerte líder para nuestro mundo."_

_El suelo bajo las tres Starlights se sacudió y sus miradas regresaron repentinamente hacia el cielo nocturno. Una esfera brillante de color verde oscuro bajó del cielo y se estrelló frente a ellos. Las Stralights miraron fijamente a una figura encapuchada, de capa negra con un broche plateado en el frente. La única parte visible de la persona bajo la capa, eran sus ojos verde brillante._

"_Soy Sailor Star Fighter, protectora de este mundo. Exijo que se marche ahora mismo." Rosemary dijo, dando un paso al frente._

_La figura rió de forma amenazadora. "Tú, débil y pequeña niña, te atreves a retar a Lord Malice. Obviamente, ustedes Starlights son menos inteligentes de lo que mi hermano creyó."_

"_Eres hermano de Caos." Adralyn dijo suavemente._

"_Ah, una Starlight inteligente." Malice dijo y luego rió. "La que acabo de matar no fue tan inteligente, ni tampoco esas pestes que se hacían llamar Star Generals."_

"_¡No!" Star Maker gritó y se abalanzó contra él mientras repetía. "Estrella de Sailor Maker."_

_Malice evadió fácilmente su ataque y se dispuso a repetir un encantamiento, causando que Star Maker colapsara._

_Rosemary volteó hacia Adralyn y le sonrió tristemente a su amiga. "Ve, con tu hijo y la princesa. Ellos deben ser salvados a toda costa."_

"_Pero Fighter." Star Healer se asustó._

"_No." Star Fighter dijo, interrumpiendo la protesta de su amiga. "Sabes que Kakyuu es el futuro de nuestro planeta. Debe ser salvada." _

"_Pelea duro, amiga mía." Star Healer le dijo, antes de voltear y salir corriendo hacia el castillo._

_Star Fighter volteó y enfrentó a Malice, que ahora se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia. "Has llegado demasiado lejos Malice."_

"_No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar tu suerte, pequeña Starlight." Le dijo, dando un paso mas hacia delante._

"_Entonces, moriré defendiendo a los que amo." Star Fighter dijo apasionadamente._

"_¿Morir? No lo creo, no. Tú, al igual que el resto de tus amigos me servirán a mi y a mi hermano mientras llegamos al centro del universo a conquistar el reino del sistema solar." Malice dijo, antes de comenzar a repetir un encantamiento nuevo._

Todo se desvaneció hasta quedar negro nuevamente y lentamente la luz regresó. Rosemary sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ustedes también vieron eso?" Cuando todas movieron la cabeza, continuó hablando. "Los sueños que he estado teniendo, estaban tratando de hacerme recordar la vida que tuve antes que llegara Malice."

Sage asintió. "Una parte de ella, los recuerdos seguirán llegando a ti, al igual que a Thyme. Ambas están sanando de milenios de ser controladas por Malice. Tomará algo de tiempo que recuerden todo."

Rosemary volteó hacia Mina. "Tú no eres Adralyn."

Mina sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No Rose. De hecho no soy de esta galaxia. Vengo de otro planeta, llamado Tierra y era Sailor Scout allá. Conocí a Kakyuu y a Yaten, que en ese momento era Star Healer, cuando fueron a la Tierra huyendo de Caos."

"Pero, no entiendo, si estamos aquí, ¿Dónde esta Adralyn? ¿Dónde esta Star Lighter? ¿Dónde están los Star Generals?" Rosemary respondió confundida.

"Todas muy buenas preguntas, pero sólo tengo respuesta para una de ellas." Sage dijo suavemente. Miró a Thyme y a Rose fijo a los ojos. "Adralyn murió esa noche. Murió para protegernos a Yaten y a mí. Nos salvó para que viviéramos en la próxima vida. Yaten despertó como Starlight, tomando el lugar de su madre."

Cuando Rosemary se sentó en el sofá, sintió que el aire había sido sacado de sus pulmones. "Si los sueños son solo una parte para hacerme recordar y no había ninguna mujer en el pasado, entonces esos sueños que he tenido también son premoniciones, ¿cierto?"

Sage asintió. "Yaten tuvo un sueño similar. Creo que es muy posible que estemos en peligro."

Mina se puso de pie y observó a las tres mujeres frente a ella. "Entonces entrenaremos duro. Cuando sea que esta amenaza decida mostrarse, estaremos preparadas."

Las tres mujeres aceptaron la idea de Mina. Sage no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera, Mina estaba destinada a venir a Kinmoku y guiar a las Starlights. Le sonrió a su amiga, quien le picó un ojo. Estaba segura que Adralyn no podría haber escogido una mejor nuera, ni sucesora para el título de Star Healer. Sabía que su antigua guardiana aceptaría a Mina, y algún día cuando estuvieran solas, Sage le diría esto a su amiga.

**

* * *

N/A: **gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y por su cariño

… por el contenido de este capitulo, ya se habran dado cuenta del origen de los seguidores de Malice, asi que debo aclarar que Adralyn (la madre de Yaten en su vida pasada) no tiene significado alguno en español, es solo un nombre a diferencia de sus compañeras que tienen nombre de especias…

Thyme= tomillo

Rosemary= romero

Ginger= jengibre (la mencionada en la vision)

…respondiendo a las preguntas: **1. **si, Michael es hombre, de veras, le dijeron eso para molestarlo, fue como un "deja de comportarte como niñita que no te queda" **2. **Darien no se enterara por ahora, y honestamente si por mi fuera, se quedaria sin saberlo hasta que Rini este bien grande y sea princesa adulta y todo eso, pero como no la escribo yo imagino que se enterara en algun momento **3. **la identidad de los Solar Guardian, de los nueve que son en total, ya se conocen cuatro (contando a Sammy), hay cuatro mas que se quienes son pero no estoy autorizada a revelarlos, y el numero nueve me dijeron que es una sorpresa, tendran que esperar a que llegue el momento, como yo. Y **4. **el error de Michael lo veran en los proximos capitulos

… gracias a todos los comentarios: paolac78, Katabrecteri, Miriamelle, BOMBOM, veoh55, Kira Masen, princessnerak, Lilupixie, Princesa Lunar de Kou, smfanatic, Serena Princesita Hale, black-Kiari

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Michael sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago y reconoció la sensación familiar de un miembro de la familia real bajo ataque directo. Miró a su alrededor en el campo de futbol y no sintió nada cerca, lo que significaba que Seiya o Serena estaban en peligro en alguna parte de Tokio.


	38. Chapter 38

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan _

**En el capítulo anterior: **

Las tres mujeres aceptaron la idea de Mina. Sage no pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera, Mina estaba destinada a venir a Kinmoku y guiar a las Starlights. Le sonrió a su amiga, quien le picó un ojo. Estaba segura que Adralyn no podría haber escogido una mejor nuera, ni sucesora para el título de Star Healer. Sabía que su antigua guardiana aceptaría a Mina, y algún día cuando estuvieran solas, Sage le diría esto a su amiga.

**Tokio – Secundaria Crossroads, varios dias después.**

Hotaru saludó con la cabeza a varias personas mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su casillero luego de su ultima clase del dia. Vio a Talia hablando con Sammy al acercarse y no encontro explicación por la sensación que sintio en el estomago al ver a Talia reir por algo que Sammy habia dicho y tocar su hombro.

Talia volteo y vio a Hotaru venir y le sonrio. "Hotaru, ¿Cómo te sientes en tu primer dia de regreso?"

Hotaru se encogio de hombros. "Fisicamente me siento bien pero, odas las preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido me estan cansando."

Sammy termino de guardar su ultimo libro en su mochila. "¿Por qué no te vas a casa en lugar de ver el juego de futbol? Te vendria bien un descanso."

"Sammy tiene razon Hotaru." Kyle dijo acercandose al grupo. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y beso su frente.

Talia miro a Sammy y noto que apretaba su mandibula al llegar el otro chico. Ella aclaro su garganta. "Hotaru, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Ire al juego por al menos el primer cuarto." Dijo ella, separandose de Kyle para cambiar sus libros.

"Si estas segura…" Kyle dijo lentamente, observando la cara de su novia.

Ella volteo y le regalo una sonrisa. "Lo estoy. Ve a prepararte para el juego."

Kyle asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de voltear hacia Sammy. "¿Vienes?"

"En unos minutos, creo que olvide sacar mi libro de geometria." Sammy le respondio a su companero.

Kyle le sonrio y camino por el pasillo hacia los vestidores. Talia aclaro su garganta y murmuro algo acerca de tener que ir a su casillero y que regresaria pronto.

Sammy observo a Hotaru mientras ella buscaba algo en su casillero. "Hotaru." Le hablo suavemente.

Ella levanto su mirada violeta hacia sus ojos azules y sintio que le faltaba el aire de la emocion que se notaba en su mirada. "¿Si?" Le susurro.

"Quiero que me prometas algo." Sammy dijo seriamente, eliminando la distancia que los separaba y asi obligandola a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué promesa?" Pregunto ella suavemente.

"Prometeme, que sin importar lo que pase, cuidaras de ti misma. No se quienes eran esos tipos que te atacaron pero, tengo el presentimiento que no estas a salvo. Quiero que me prometas que no terminaras en el hospital de nuevo, que no dejaras que te lastime nadie." Respondio el con la voz llena de emocion.

Hotaru trago en seco y asintió.

Sammy dejo que una pequena sonrisa marcara su cara y comenzo a decir algo mas pero, la voz chillona de Allison interrumpio cualquier cosa que el intentara decirle a Hotaru.

"Sammy, ¿estas listo para tu juego?" Allison dijo, pestanandole a Sammy.

Sammy inconformemente separo su mirada de la de Hotaru y volteo para mirar a Allison. "Si, lo estoy."

Hotaru suspiro y cerro su casillero, pasando entre ellos dos. "Nos vemos después Sammy." Se despidio entre dientes.

Sammy arrugo la frente. "No olvides lo que te dije."

Hotaru se detuvo un segundo y volteo para sonreirle levemente. "No lo hare."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Allison dijo, mirando a Sammy de manera fria.

Sammy la miro de igual manera. "No te importa."

Allison resoplo y se alejo caminando. Sammy la ignoro y volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Hotaru doblar en la esquina del pasillo. No pudo contener un suspiro.

"Es duro estar enamorado de alguien que no te ama a ti, ¿no es cierto?"

Sammy volteo, encontrandose con Michael que miraba en la direccion que Hotaur acababa de marcharse. "Tu eres el hermano menor de Michelle, ¿verdad?"

"Si, mi nombre es Michael." Le respondio el chico extendiendo una mano.

"Sammy Tsukino." Le respondio Sammy, correspondiendo el saludo. "Voy camino a mi juego de futbol. ¿Quieres venir a ver el partido?"

Michael se encogio de hombros. "Esta bien. La otra cosa que me queda por hacer es ir a casa y escuchar a Amara pelear por una cosa u otra, eso puede esperar."

Sammy rio. "Vamos, te presentare a algunos de mis amigos que estaran presentes, para que tengas con quien sentarte."

**Preparatoria Crossroads.**

"Gracias maestro." Serena le dijo a su profesor antes de salir de su ultima clase del dia. Se quedo un rato después de clases para pedir ayuda con su tarea, le habia resultado bastate difícil la noche antes realizarla.

Acaricio su vientre en crecimiento carinosamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Sonrio al sentir la ya conocida presencia de su esposo y olio su perfume intoxicante antes de sentir que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Cerro los ojos al sentirlo besar su frente, disfrutando la emocion de ese simple gesto.

Seiya miro la cara sonriente de la mujer que tenia completa posesión de su alma y corazon y se sintio a si mismo sonreir. "Luces muy feliz, Bombon."

Ella asintió. "Lo estoy."

Llegaron al casillero de Seiya, y Serena espero que el cambiara sus libros. Observo su flequillo cada vez mas largo caer sobre su cara, evitando que viera sus ojos azules. Con una mano tomo un mecho de pelo y lo alejo de sus ojos, y lo sintio temblar ante su toque. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia ella, sintio que su estomago saltaba antes el enorme deseo que veia en sus ojos. Trago en seco. "Seiya…"

El dejo su mochila en el suelo y se puso de pie, en toda la extensión de su estatura, abligandola a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Coloco las manos en sus hombros y sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella.

Seran sintio que su cabeza daba vueltas, como hacia cada vez que su esposo la besaba. Cuando se separaron, ella estuvo contenta de tener las manos de el sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie. Respiro profundo. "Me estas haciendo perder fuerzas." Le dijo en broma.

"Y tu, estas provocando que yo use todo mi auto control para evitar tomarte aquí mismo en el pasillo." Seiya le respondio, con sonrisa picara.

Serena no rio, sabia que lo decia en serio, aun si trataba de hacerlo sonar como algo gracioso. Ellos dos aun no habia hecho el amor, peo sabia que su esposo la deseaba, igual que ella lo deseaba a el. Sabia que el se estaba conteniendo por el embarazo pero, habia muchas noches en las que yacia en sus brazos en la cama mientras pensaba como seria cuando por fin hicieran el amor.

Sonrio al ver que el regresaba su atención al casillero, sabia que evitaba mirarla directamente para tratar de controlar sus deseos. Levanto la mirada al notar que Taiki se acercaba a ellos dos. "Hola Taiki."

"Hola chicos. Serena hoy te acompanare yo a la casa." Taiki dijo, sonriendole.

Seiya se puso de pie y le asintió a su amigo. "Me parece buena idea. ¿Dónde estan Amy, Lita y Molly?"

"Molly le habia prometido a Melvin que iria a una presentacion que tiene donde esta trabajando, tienen una cena del otro lado de la ciudad o algo asi. Lita es presentadora invitada en el programa de televisión de la escuela hoy. Y, mi novia, esta trabajando en un proyecto con el _idiota ese_, Greg." Taikidijo, no logrando esconder su disgusto al pensar en Amy pasando tiempo son Greg.

Serena toco su brazo. "Taiki, tu eres el unico para ella. Greg puede intentar coquetearle todo lo que quiera pero, le seria mas facil tratar de dividir el oceano indico."

Taiki asintió. "Lo se, pero se comporta tan arrogante cuando esta cerca."

Seiya rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. "Eso es porque esta compensando por sus propias inseguridades."

"Esta bien, Freud. Mejor te vas a tu practica y yo llevo a tu adorable esposa a casa." Taiki dijo, finalmente sonriendo.

Serena vio la forma en que Seiya miraba a Taiki y contuvo un suspiro que intentaba escapar. Conocia muy bien esa mirada, ella la llamaba su "mirada de la muerte". Era la misma forma en que veia a cualquiera que estuviera con ella cuando el no estaba. Ella sabia que el confiaba en sus amigos, pero tambien sabia que su amor por ella tendia a ser mas fuerte que su sentido comun.

Se paro de puntillas y beso su mejilla. "Nos vemos en casa. Tengo una cena especial planeada para esta noche."

Los ojos de el brillaron al mirar a su esposa. "Entonces, tendre que cansar a mis companeros de equipo temprano para llegar a casa cuanto antes a comer tu deliciosa comida." Le dijo antes de voltear para salir casi corriendo hacia los casilleros.

"¿Quién hubiera creido que llegaria el dia en que Serena fuera considerada una buena cocinera?" Taiki dijo en broma, mientras salian de la escuela.

"¡Oye! Solo porque el programa de cocina en el que estuve contigo fue un completo desastre, no significa que yo sea una causa perdida." Serena le respondio, sonriendo.

Taiki rio y tomo el bulto de ella. "Dejame llevar eso Princesa."

Serena le sonrio al chico alto. "¿No te sientes raro llamandome asi?"

Taiki sacudio la cabeza. "De hecho, siento que llamarte princesa se siente correcto de una forma que nunca se sintio con Kakyuu."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Serena le pregunto, pensativa.

Taiki se encogio de hombros. "No lo se. Adoro a la Princesa Kakyuu, y le servi fielmente toda mi vida. Hubiera muerto por ella tranquilamente, todavía me sacrificaria por mantenerla a salvo por que es una maravillosa persona, muy especial para mi. Pero siento un amor y una lealtad hacia ti en lo profundo de mi alma. No puedo expicarlo, es lo que siento."

Los dos dieron la vuelta al llegar a una esquina y se quedaron paralizados al ver el par de caras, enmascaradas y sonrientes de Basil y Dill, mirandolos fijamente.

"Vaya vaya hermano, mira que par de ratones inesperados nos acaban de llegar para jugar con ellos." Dill dijo, sonriendo aun mas.

"Ya los vi Dill. Pero, si ellos son ratones, ¿entoces nosotros somos gatos?" Basil dijo sombriamente mientras ambos avanzaban.

"Si, dos gatos muy apuestos que tendieron una bella trampa y consiguieron dos ratoncitos que no esperaban." Dill dijo, riendo entre dientes.

**Secundaria Crossroads, campo de futbol.**

Hotaru tocaba su cabeza mientras trataba de entender por las dos personas sentadas a cada lado de ella no podian dejar de disutir. Miro a Michael, que tenia los ojos fijos en el juego. El y Talia no se habia dicho siquiera una palabra de buen tono en la ultima media hora desde que el juego comenzo.

Suspiro y volteo al otro lado a ver a Talia, que tenia los brazos cruzados y una postura rigida. Sin embargo, la mirada de Talia tenia algo mas que solo ira. Hotaru penso que la otra emocion podia ser una tristeza inmensa, pero no podia estar segura.

"Lamento mi comentario Talia." Michael finalmente dijo, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habian envuelto.

"No es cierto. Nunca lamentas nada." Talia dijo, antes de ponerse de pie y bajar los escalones, antes de llegar al suelo volteo. "Hotaru, me voy a casa. Te vere manana."

Hotaru asintió y volteo hacia Michael al sentirlo suspirar a medida que Taliase alejaba. "Michael, ¿Talia y tu se conocían antes de venir aquí?"

El asintió. "Nos conocimos en Europa. Fui a varias de sus carreras y nos comenzamos a tratar."

"No parecen llevarse nada bien." Hotaru declaro.

Michael rio entre dientes. "Somos mala combinación, como gasolina y un fosforo encendido."

"Mama Trista diria que eso es quimica romantica." Hotaru dijo en broma.

Michael estuvo en silencio. "Ella no siente nada por mi, Hotaru."

Ambos hicieron silencio por un segundo. Desde que Hotaru fue dada de alta del hospital, Michael y ella habia pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se habian encarinado bastante. Michael incluso la llamaba hermanita de vez en cuando, Hotaru sentia que existia algo de dolor en sus palabras.

"Eres un chico maravilloso Michael. Si no fueras mi hermano mayor, estaria perdidamente enamorada de ti." Hotaru dijo, en broma.

Michael rio y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. "Ya tienes suficientes chicos locos por ti. No necesitas que me sume a esa lista."

Hotaru parecia confundida al mirarlo. "Estoy saliendo con Kyle. No hay ningun otro chico interesado en mi."

Michael le sonrio. "Se que estas saliendo con Kyle pero, ¿estas segura que no hay ningun otros chico que entre en tus pensamientos, talvez mas de lo que deberia?"

Hotaru abrio la vocxa para decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo, su mirada se vio desviada al campo de futbol donde Sammy llevaba la bola. Sintio que se sonrojaba y se sintio culpable al negar con la cabeza.

Michael sintio que sus labios se arqueaban ante su reaccion por la pregunta que habia hecho, pero no dijo nada. Conocia mejor que nadie lo complejo que eran los asuntos del corazon, y sabia que Hotaru tendria que resolver sus sentimientos por Kyle y Sammy ella sola.

Michael sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago y reconoció la sensación familiar de un miembro de la familia real bajo ataque directo. Miró a su alrededor en el campo de futbol y no sintió nada cerca, lo que significaba que Seiya o Serena estaban en peligro en alguna parte de Tokio. Volteo hacia Hotaru.

"Hotaru, tengo que irme. Olvide algo en mi casillero, regreso pronto."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, quedate aquí. Volvere a buscarte para llevarte a casa." Michael y bajo los escalones rapidamente corriendo hacia la escuela. Inmediatamente estuvo solo, se transformo en Solar Guardian Proteus y se desvanecio.

**En alguna parte de Tokio.**

Taili empujo a Serena hacia atrás, tratando de protegerla, sus ojos violeta entrecerrados mientras miraba a sus enemigos. "Dejennos en paz." Taiki les ordeno.

Los gemelos rieron y Dill hablo. "¿Dejarlos, en paz? Hermano, si no jugamos con nuestros ratones, seria desperdiciar una buena trampa. ¿No crees?"

"Oh si Dill, y sabes como odio desperdiciar cosas, en especial una buena trampa de ratones." Basil dijo maliciosamente con la mirada brillosa.

"¿Por que hacen esto?" Serena pregunto, mirando por encima del brazo que Taiki aun tenia delante de ella.

"Sabes muy bien porque raton princesa. Queremos el poder de tu cristal para nuestro amo." Dill respondio.

"No se de que pieza de joyeria estan hablando imbecil, pero no permitire que lastimen a mi amiga." Se escucho una voz detrás de Dill y Basil.

Taiki se sorprendio al ver a Chad parado alli, con Raye a pocos pies de distancia detrás de el. "Taiki, llevate a Serena de aquí." Raye le grito.

"No lo creo." Dill dijo, molesto por la intromisión y la llegada de otra scout. "Tentaculos venenosos."

Los tentáculos verdes se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Taiki, apretandolo hasta dejarlo sin vida.

"¡Suficiente!" Chad grito, corriendo hacia el frente y chocando a Dill con el hombro y tirandolo al suelo.

La interrupcion fisica rompio el encantamiento y Taiki fue liberado de los tentáculos, cayendo al suelo apenas consciente. Serena se arrodillo frente a su amigo y lo elvanto un poco. "Oh Taiki, lo siento tanto." Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No te preocupes por mi Princesa, corre." Susurro antes de desmayarse.

Serena no solto a su amigo y al levantar la mirada se encontro con Chad que ahora tenia uno de los tentáculos de Dill alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Chad!" Raye grito tratando de alcanzarlo.

"Raye no. Huye." Chad logro decir.

Raye se detuvo y miro a su novio y a su princesa. Tenía un deber, un deber de proteger a Serea y a Rini sobre todas las cosas. Y en este estado, no les servia para nada a ellas, a Chad ni a Taiki. Corrio hasta la esquina de un edificio cercano y se escondio en las sombras.

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte!" Grito, transformandose en Sailor Mars.

"Alto ahí villanos, no permitire que hieran a personas inocentes." Sailor Mars grito al salir de su escondite.

"Que bueno que te unes a la fiesta, Sailor Mars. Matar a la princesa y la feroz scout del fuego seran magnificos bonos para nosotros." Dill dijo, en tono amenazante.

"Hermano, que bono ni que nada, si a nosotros no nos pagan." Basil le corrigió a su hermano, al tiempo que aflojaba su agarre sobre el cuello de Chad, dejandolo caer al suelo, inmóvil.

Dill rio. "Tienes razon hermano, muy mal ejemplo."

"No importa. Te parece si le apagamos el fueguito a esta para poder encargarnos de la princesa, me gustaria ir a tomar algo de te." Basil dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, buena idea. ¿Podemos comer algunas donuts con ese te?" Dill pregunto emocionado.

"¡Suficiente!" Sailor Mars grito levantando su arco. "¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"

Su flecha de fuego se dirigio directo a Dill, pero Basil libero su ataque de hojas que absorbieron el poder de la flecha antes que pudiera llegar hasta Dill.

"Buen tiro." Basil se burlo. "Pero no suficiente. ¡Esplendor de Hojas!"

Sailor Mars supo que no tendria tiempo para quitarse del medio y trato de prepararse para el ataque que seguro la derribaria, pero se sorprendio cuando se sintio empujada a un lado. Levanto la mirada del pavimento donde se encontraba para ver como el ataque de Basil golpeaba a Chad en el pecho, el habia sido quien la empujo.

"¡Chad no!" Sailor Mars grito mientras observaba como el hombre que amaba era golpeado por el mortal esplendor de hojas.

Las rodillas de Chad perdieron fuerza y comenzo a caer al suelo cuando termino el ataque, pero su cuerpo nunca toco piso.

Sailor Mars y Serena ambas aguantaron la respiración al ver a un Solar Guardian sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Chad.

"Tu no eres el estupido y arrogante Pyrios." Basil noto.

"Ni tampoco la pequena peste de Pax." Dill anadio.

"Bueno, por lo menos esta vez dijeron algo bien, idiotas." El Solar Guardian dijo mientras colocando suavemente el cuerpo de Chad en el suelo. Le susurro al oido. "Peleaste valientemente, amigo mio, ahora yo me encargo."

El guardian se puso de pie y movio los hombros mientras encaraba a los hermanos. "Yo soy Solar Guardian Proteus."

"¡Proteus!" Dill y Basil dijeron al unisono, mirandose entre ellos.

"Debimos saberlo, donde sea que Pax se encuentra…" Basil comenzo.

"Proteus sigue de cerca." Dill termino la frase.

"A mi nadie me sigue." Solar Guardian Pax dijo al saltar desde lo alto de una tienda cercana, aterrizando frente a Serena y el cuerpo inconsciente de Taiki.

Dill y Basil miraron a Pax de un lado y luego a Proteus del otro, parado frente al cuerpo de Chad con Sailor Mars a su lado.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

"Talvez otro dia hermano." Dill comento.

"Oh si, mejor vamos por esas donuts…" Basil dijo antes que ambos desaparecieran.

La voz tenebrosa de Dill llego hasta ellos mientras se desvanecían. "Princesa, esta vez estuvieron a tiempo para salvarte, pero no siempre estaran ahí."

"Si lo estaremos." Solar Guardian Proteus le grito al viento.

Solar Guardian Pax se arrodillo junto a Serena y Taiki. Coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Taiki y susurro sus palabras de curacion.

Los ojos de Taiki se abrieron lentamente y levanto una mano para acariciar su cabeza. "¿Qué paso?"

Solar Guardian Pax ignoro su pregunta y se dirigio hacia Chad. Gruno al arrodillarse junto a el. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¿Va a estar bien?" Sailor Mars pregunto nerviosa.

"Si." Solar Guardian Pax respondio en tono seco mientras curaba las heridas que Chad habia recibido.

Sailor Mars suspiro aliviada. "Gracias a la Luna."

Solar Guardian Proteus volteo hacia Sailor Mars , su cara aun escondida por la capucha de su atuendo, pero la emocion de voz era inconfundible. "Tienes un amigo muy valiente Sailor Mars."

"El es muy especial." Mars susurro mientras apretaba su puno derecho sobre su corazon y observaba a Paz continuar su curacion.

"El estara bien Sailor Mars. Deberias llevar a la Princesa a casa, no esta a salvo aquí." Guardian Pax dijo poniendose de pie.

Sailor Mars asintió mirando a Chad, su mente en conflicto.

"Sailor Mars, yo me quedare con Chad. Lleva a Serena a casa." Taiki dijo, poniendose de pie.

Sailor Mars miro a su amigo, agradecida. "Gracias Taiki."

Serena queria protestar que se quedaria, pero sabia que los dos Solar Guardian tenian razon. Estos dos hermanos eran de los enemigos mas poderosos que habian encarado, y eran despiadados. Tenia que pensar en Rini, tenia que proteger a su bebe. Volteo hacia Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars, vámonos rapido a mi casa. Estare a salvo ahí y asi puedes regresar cuato antes junto a Chad." Volteo hacia los dos guardian, pero ya no estaban.

Sailor Mars asintió decidida, tomo a su princesa por le brazo y ambas se apuraron en llegar al departamento de Serena.

**

* * *

N/A: **se que estoy sumamente retrasada con este capitulo, por eso decidi subirlo sin revisarlo mucho, disculpenme por todos los errores de ortografia que tiene y porque no puse ningun acento en toda la historia

… gracias por leer y a todos los comentarios: Miriamelle, Kira Masen, Katabrecteri, Serena Princesita Hale, smfanatic, Princesa Lunar de Kou, BOMBOM, veoh55, serenity82, caro, agatasha, XiaoMeng, meli sun, princessnerak

**En el proximo capitulo:**

Mina se quejo mientras se ponia de pie luego de evadir…


	39. Chapter 39

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Sailor Mars asintió decidida, tomó a su princesa por le brazo y ambas se apuraron en llegar al departamento de Serena.

**Secundaria Crossroads – campo de futbol**

Michael caminaba por entre los asientos laterales del campo de futbol, justo cuando Kyle bloqueaba un lanzamiento. Volteó a ver a Hotaru cuando él le pico un ojo. Las mejillas de la joven chica se sonrojaron cuando todos los presentes voltearon a mirarla, siguiendo la mirada del portero estrella. Michael volteó a ver a Sammy, vio el dolor en su mirada y suspiró.

"Sé como te sientes, amigo." Michael murmuró para si mismo.

"Llegaste tarde." Talia le dijo a sus espaldas.

Él bajó la cabeza causando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. "Lo sé."

"¡Lo sabes!" Talia le gritó, levantando un poco la voz. "La princesa y el bebe que lleva dentro estuvieron en peligro."

"Están a salvo ahora." Michael respondió suavemente.

"Chad y Taiki ambos salieron lastimados, Chad pudo haber muerto." Talia le dijo en tono acusatorio.

Michael finalmente levantó la cabeza y volteó a verla a los ojos. "¿Qué quieres que diga, Talia? Que soy un bueno para nada y que todo me sale mal. Que no importa lo que haga, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para que me dejes olvidar lo mal que hice todo hace varios milenios atrás."

Talia se sorprendió ante el dolor y la ira en su voz. "Michael…"

Él sacudió una mano haciéndola callar. "Olvídalo Talia. Me has dado a entender bastante bien tu punto de vista, nunca me perdonarás en verdad."

Talia se quedo inmóvil, observándolo mientras se alejaba entre los asientos y se colocaba junto a Hotaru. Suspiró y acomodó un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. Observó a Michael decirle algo a Hotaru que la hizo reír mientras él sonreía. Sintió que algo le apretaba el corazón al verlo sonreír genuinamente. Volteó a mirar un poco el juego, Sammy estaba a punto de anotar.

"No puedo dejártelo fácil Michael, hay demasiadas cosas en juego." Murmuró para si misma antes de dar la vuelta y salir de allí.

**En el templo de Raye**

Raye secó la frente de Chad, su propia frente arrugada de la preocupación. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por millonésima vez en la última hora después que Taiki la ayudó a llevar a Chad a casa. Aguantó la respiración cuando lo vio intentar abrir los ojos.

"Raye". Logró decir con voz áspera.

Ella asintió y secó sus lágrimas. "Estoy aquí Chad." Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano en las de ella y las apretaba un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó él.

"Enorme idiota. Deberías estar preocupado por ti mismo." Raye dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levantó un poco del futón y tomó el vaso de agua que Raye había colocado junto a su cama. Luego de tomar un largo trago, le respondió la sonrisa. "Siempre pondré tu seguridad antes que la mía, Raye."

Los ojos violetas de ella lo miraron fijamente. "Chad…"

Él levantó una mano y tocó su mejilla. "Tu eres lo mas importante para mi Raye, si algo te sucediera…"

"¡Chad!" Raye exclamó. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo siento exactamente lo mismo! No puedes estar poniéndote en peligro."

"Siempre te voy a proteger." Chad dijo seriamente.

Raye sonrió nuevamente y soltó la mano que tenía sujetada para acariciar su mejilla como lo hacia él. "Puedo cuidarme yo sola, mejor de lo que crees."

"Quiero cuidarte, Raye." Chad dijo, su mirada nunca apartándose de ella.

"Chad…"

"Shhh…" Chad dijo, halándola hacia si y acercando su cara a la de ella hasta besarla suavemente.

Ninguno de los dos notó la expresión de alegría en la cara del abuelo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo alejándose con un paso más que alegre.

**Apartamento de Serena y Seiya.**

Serena estaba acurrucada en su cama con un libro de su clase de literatura, acariciando la cabeza de Luna de forma distraída. Levantó la cabeza cuando un Seiya despeinado entro corriendo por la puerta de su habitación. "Estoy bien, Rini está bien." Le dijo suavemente.

Seiya gruñó un poco. "Lo se. Taiki fue hasta el campo de práctica después de llevar a Chad hasta su casa. Tuve que ayudarlo a él hasta su casa, aun estaba muy débil."

Serena arrugó la frente cuando Luna se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la habitación. Dejó el libro a un lado y miró a su esposo. "¿Él está bien?"

"Si, Amy se va a quedar con él." Seiya dijo, sonaba cansado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Serena asintió. "Hablé con Raye hace unos minutos. Me dijo que Chad está bien, algo cansado y muy adolorido, pero bien."

Seiya movió la cabeza y se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse en el borde. Movió una mano acariciando las piernas de Serena a través del cobertor. "Sabía que estabas en peligro."

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó confundida.

La mirada de Seiya era distante mientras observaba el movimiento de su propia mano sobre la cama y las delgadas piernas de su esposa. "Estábamos practicando una nueva jugada para el juego del próximo fin de semana. Justo recibí el balón del mariscal de campo, cuando sentí un dolor opresivo alrededor de mi corazón." Seiya levantó la cabeza para mirar a su esposa. "Supe inmediatamente lo que era ese horrible sentimiento… sabía que tú y nuestra hija estaban en peligro. Dejé de correr en medio de la práctica, lo próximo que supe estaba tirado en el suelo con un montón de jugadores defensivos sobre mi, de alguna forma mi casco salió disparado y terminé inconsciente por unos segundos."

"Oh Seiya, ¿estás bien?" Serena dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para tocar su cara.

Él asintió. "Si estoy bien, cuando vine a despertarme en la oficina del entrenador, note que ya estabas a salvo. Taiki llegó a los pocos minutos y me contó todo."

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" Serena le preguntó preocupada.

Él asintió y le sonrió levemente. "Te preocupas demasiado, mi Bombón."

Extendió una mano y la colocó sobre el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo a Rini moverse en su interior. "Nuestra hija esta inquieta esta noche."

Serena rió un poco. "Sólo se puso así cuando escuchó tu voz."

"¿Quieres que les cante?" Seiya le preguntó, su mirada brillante al mirar fijamente el vientre agrandado de su esposa a causa del bebe que llevaba dentro.

Serena asintió. "Por favor, pareciera que eso es lo único que la tranquiliza en las noches."

"Acomódate esposa." Le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Serena sintió una sonrisa de alegría apoderarse de su cara al ver el amor en la expresión de su esposo. "Esa es una orden que nunca tendrás que repetirme."

Seiya rió y se acomodó en la cama junto a Serena. Comenzó a cantarles suavemente a su esposa e hija. Varios minutos mas tarde, cuando Serena se había quedado dormida y sintió los movimientos de Rini calmarse, se levantó de la cama suavemente. Caminó hasta la oficina donde encontró a Luna y Artemis concentrados en su conversación.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Seiya?" Artemis preguntó, sorprendido por la visita nocturna.

"Pudieron haberla atrapado esta noche." Seiya dijo suavemente.

Los dos felinos bajaron la cabeza, y Artemis respondió en tono igual de suave. "Lo sabemos. Justo hablábamos de eso."

"Esos dos, Basil y Dill, hay que detenerlos."

Luna asintió. "Son demasiado poderosos, se necesitaron dos de los dichosos Solar Guardians estos para acabar con ellos hoy."

Seiya estuvo de acuerdo, y respondió pensativamente. "Si, ya tenemos tres de los nueve misteriosos Guardians."

Los dos gatos lo miraron mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba asiento en el futón, estirando un poco las piernas al frente. "Necesito hablar con estos Guardians, tal vez ellos puedan darme algunas respuestas para despertar mis recuerdos de la otra vida."

"¿Cómo pretendes encontrarlos, Seiya?" Artemis le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco.

"Aun no lo sé bien." Seiya respondió.

"Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos." Luna dijo en tono reconfortante al levantar la mirada un poco hacia el joven preocupado.

Seiya les sonrió a ambos. "Sé que lo están. Pero, tengo un favor que pedirles."

"Lo que sea." Artemis le respondió.

"Quiero que ustedes dos vean a Serena a la salida todos los días. Tengo ganas enormes de mantenerla a salvo en nuestro apartamento hasta que nazca la bebe, pero sé que hacerla prisionera de su propia casa solo la haría enormemente infeliz." Seiya miró a los dos gatos de manera pícara. "Y hacerla infeliz es algo que no me creo capaz de hacer, así que me asegurare de ser mas vigilante con su protección."

Seiya se puso de pie. "Ahora discúlpenme amigos. Estoy lista para dormir y soñar junto a mi esposa.

Artemis y Luna lo observaron marcharse. Luna volteó hacia su compañero. "Artemis, alguna vez te has preguntado como pudimos haber estado tan equivocados acerca de ella y Darien?"

Artemis asintió. "Si Luna, pero me alegra que Serena y Seiya, por fin se hayan encontrado el uno al otro."

Luna observó mientras Artemis se alejaba de ella y caminaba hacia la ventana amirar las estrellas.

"Estoy segura que ella está bien Artemis." Luna le dijo suavemente.

Artemis sonrió hacia el cielo estrellado, pero no volteó a mirar a Luna al hablar. "Sé que Mina está bien, lo puedo sentir. Solo espero que sea feliz."

Luna se acercó a él y acarició su cabeza contra el cuello de su compañero, para quedarse a ver las estrellas a su lado, esperando junto a Artemis que Mina estuviera bien en Kinmoku.

**El apartamento de Taiki**

Taiki abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el roce de una mano cálida por su frente. Sonrió al ver la mirada preocupada de Amy. "Deberías estar durmiendo." Le susurró.

"No podía." Le respondió suavemente, antes de morder su labio inferior y mirar a otro lado.

Taiki se levantó rápidamente y tomó su cara entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas. "Pudieron haberte matado esta tarde. No deberías haber sido el que estaba en peligro. Yo soy la Sailor Scout. Se supone que sea yo quien proteja a Serena con mi vida, no tú."

Taiki se acercó un poco y besó su frente. "Amy, adoro a Serena. Daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo, o por cualquiera de mis amigos… por ti."

Amy se separó de él y se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente. "No lo entiendes, no soporto la idea de que mueras, odio ver que sales lastimado por mi culpa."

La voz gentil de Taiki cambió de tono al responder. "Amy Mizuno, no te atrevas a culparte a ti misma. Tú no fuiste la que atacó a Serena esta tarde. No mandaste a esos monstruos allá. No es culpa tuya."

"Si no estuvieras conmigo…"

"Si no estuviera contigo, sería el hombre mas miserable del universo. Si no estuviera contigo, aun estaría junto a Serena y Seiya, y por ende en el mismo peligro." Taiki se había quitado los cobertores de encima y estaba de pie. Se acercó a Amy y la haló hacia sí mismo a pesar que intentó resistirse.

"Taiki, no puedo vivir sin ti." Amy dijo, casi llorando contra la camisa ancha que él llevaba puesta.

"Entonces te prometo, mi pequeña princesa, que nunca tendrás que hacerlo." Con un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella, levantó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿Lo prometes?" Amy le preguntó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Los ojos azules de ella miraban fijamente los violetas de él, esperando respuesta. "Te lo prometo." Descendió sus labios sobre los de ella, antes de levantarla en brazos.

Cuando ella se asustó ante su acto, el rio levemente. "Ahora, a dormir."

"Creo que debo irme a casa." Amy dijo nerviosamente.

Taiki sonrió. "Amy, dije 'a dormir'. Tengo el resto de mi vida para seducirte, esta noche, solo dormiremos."

Ella sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla. "Te amo."

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo." Le respondió él, al dejarla sobre su cama y acomodarse junto a ella.

Permaneció a su lado hasta sentirla quedarse dormida. Acarició su corto cabello azul y besó su cabeza. Taiki temía haberle mentido a Amy. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer.

**Kinmoku – en el dojo de Sage**

Mina se quejó mientras se ponía de pie luego de evadir el ataque de Rosemary, que estaba transformada en Star Fighter.

Los tacones de Star Fighter resonaron sobre el piso de madera al acercarse y ofrecerla una mano. "En serio Mina, ¿Por qué no te transformas?"

Star Maker, que observaba a sus dos amigas, rió entre dientes. "Porque Mina es masoquista."

Mina rió de igual manera mientras Star Fighter la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "No, porque es importante que entrenemos cuando nuestros poderes no están siendo expresados. Nunca sabemos cuando podemos ser atacados, y necesitamos poder defendernos incluso si no estamos en forma de Starlight."

Sage, a pocos metros de distancia, practicando su defensa contra Darien, respondió. "Mina tiene razón." Dijo alejándose de su prometido para quedar más cerca de sus Starlights.

Se aseguro de tener toda su atención antes de continuar. "Estas premoniciones que Yaten ha tenido y los sueños de Rose, pueden significar que el enemigo aparecerá en cualquier momento. Debemos estar preparadas amigas mías."

Star Fighter dió un paso hacia su princesa. "No te preocupes princesa, te protegeremos."

Sage sacudió la cabeza y miró a Star Fighter con mirada seria. "No estoy hablando de protegerme a mi Fighter. Me refiero a que ustedes tres se protejan mutuamente."

Star Maker se acercó a Sage y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Sage, nuestra adorada princesa Kakyuu, nos cuidaremos, no te preocupes, pero protegerte a ti, servirte a ti, es nuestro deber, nuestro juramento."

La mirada de Sage se dirigió hacia Mina por un segundo, quien estaba sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Star Maker tiene razón." Limpió una lágrima de sus ojos. "Ya, suficiente charla, sigamos entrenando." Volteó y se colocó su micrófono en la oreja, transformándose en Star Healer.

"Ahora, Star Fighter, es tu turno de evadir." Star Healer dijo, sonriéndole a su amiga de forma sarcástica.

"En serio…" Star Fighter gruñó, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello rosa.

Todos rieron cuando Star Fighter se quitó el micrófono y volvió a ser Rosemary.

Rosemary miro a Healer sonriente. "De acuerdo Healer, dame tu major tiro."

"No hay problema." Star Healer dijo, disfrutando la sensación producida por el ejercicio físico. Como Mina, se sentía cómoda con lo que quedaba de sus poderes de Super Sailor Venus, pero como Healer, aún se estaba acostumbrando.

Una de las cosas más difíciles para ella fue adaptarse a la transformación con el micrófono. Yaten se había burlado de ella enormemente las primeras diez o doce veces, cuando buscaba su varita transformadora. Pero sabía que sus burlas eran con buena intención, de hecho, él la había ayudado mucho y había tenido mucha paciencia.

Sonrió al ver a Rosemary evitar su ataque. "Muy bien Rose. Ahora, Maker y yo te atacaremos al mismo tiempo."

"¿Las dos juntas?" Rose dijo incrédula.

"Si." Star Healer le respondió inmediatamente. "No siempre tendremos suerte de ser atacadas por sólo un enemigo a la vez. Tenemos que aprender a defendernos de ataques múltiples."

Rosemary estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Star Maker lanzó un ataque contra ella, seguido de cerca por el _Infierno Estelar de Healer_. Rose evadió por completo el primer ataque, pero parte del ataque de Healer la golpeó, lanzándola de espaldas.

Gruñó mientras Maker la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Me quejaría, pero creo que solo conseguiría mas de parte de Healer."

Maker rió entre dientes. "Si, creo que si."

Rose volteó hacia Healer. "Bueno, si me vas a batir a palos, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que Yaten me de un masaje después."

Tanto Rose como Maker tuvieron que evadir el ataque que Healer les lanzó a ambas. Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie riendo.

Sage se acercó a ellas, dejando a un lado su practica junto a Darien. "Chicas, Darien y yo nos vamos. Nos refrescaremos un poco e iremos a ver una película.

Las Starlights se despidieron de sus dos amigos y los observaron alejarse tomados de las manos.

"Creo que ya estamos bastante golpeadas por hoy." Star Healer dijo antes de transformarse de nuevo en Mina.

Maker siguió su iniciativa, pasando una mano por su cabello castano, húmedo por el sudor. "Me muero por darme una ducha."

Rose asintió ante la declaración de Thyme. "Estoy de acuerdo. Mina, ¿Qué harás esta noche?"

"Después de un largo baño, creo que llevaré a Yaten a comer helados."

"Oh, ¿Alguna ocasión especial?" Thyme preguntó mientras secaba un poco su cara con una toalla.

"Pues mas o menos, él no vino hoy a nuestro entrenamiento porque al fin fue a audicionar sus talentos vocales al estudio del centro." Mina dijo, sus ojos azules brillantes al hablar acerca del hombre que amaba.

"Mina, estoy tan celosa de tu relación con Yaten." Rose dijo, en tono melancólico.

"Yo también." Thyme dijo suavemente. "Desearía tener un chico maravilloso que me ame como Yaten te ama a ti."

Mina observó la tristeza en las miradas de sus amigas y les sonrió alentadoramente. "No sé cuando ustedes dos conocerán a sus almas gemelas, pero sé que lo harán. Si todo lo que Yaten y yo hemos pasado me ha enseñado algo, es que el verdadero amor siempre nos encuentra."

Rose suspiró, con expresión soñadora. "Espero que tengas razón."

Mina rio entrelazó sus brazos con los de sus amigas. "Siempre tengo la razón. Ahora vayamos a las duchas. Ustedes dos pueden venir con nosotros a comer helado, tal vez Yaten conoce algunos chicos lindos que presentarles."

"A mi me suena muy bien." Thyme dijo emocionada, mientras dejaban el dojo.

"Verdadero amor, aquí vamos." Rose dijo, medio cantando.

**

* * *

N/A: **disculpen la enorme tardanza chicas, tuve problemas con la computadora justo cuando habia terminado la traducción de este capitulo y tuve que comenzar desde cero, pero aquí está.

... SGC ha publicado el capitulo 43 de la historia original, esta un poco ocupada con su trabajo nuevo y por eso las actulizaciones son un poco lentas, pero son seguras, no se preocupen por eso.

… aun no hay indicios de que Seiya y Taiki vayan a obtener sus poderes, asi que deberemos ser pacientes; y repito: Darien no sabra por ahora acerca de Rini

… gracias a todas por los comentarios: Miriamelle, agatasha, serenity82, Kira Masen, smfanatic, Lilupixie, princessnerak, hikariadi, BOMBOM, Princesa Lunar de Kou, veoh55, Bansheeyris, GreenIllusions, Athenn y Serena Princesita Hale

… Lucy Giraldo, Meli Sun y Gelly, las comentadoras anónimas, si me esriben sus emails puedo avisarles cuando estén listos los capítulos nuevos, escríbanmelos en su próximo comentario dejando un espacio a ambos lados de la para que no se los borre la pagina

**Adelanto del capitulo 40:**

"Si, una vez más tus conocidas tardanzas te han costado caro, Guardian." Dill dijo, una sonrisa malvada adornando su expresión.

La cara cubierta de Proteus volteó hacia donde Basil miraba, y sintió que un gruñido salía de su garganta. "Los mataré a ambos."

Las cuatro inner scout sintieron un escalofrió corriendo por sus espaldas ante la ferocidad en la voz de Guardian Proteus.

"Matar…" Sailor Venus dijo suavemente.


	40. Chapter 40

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Mina rio entrelazó sus brazos con los de sus amigas. "Siempre tengo la razón. Ahora vayamos a las duchas. Ustedes dos pueden venir con nosotros a comer helado, tal vez Yaten conoce algunos chicos lindos que presentarles."

"A mi me suena muy bien." Thyme dijo emocionada, mientras dejaban el dojo.

"Verdadero amor, aquí vamos." Rose dijo, medio cantando.

**Parque de Tokio, varios días más tarde**

Michelle reverenció elegantemente a la multitud que le aplaudía por su concierto improvisado. Sonrió ante los halagos que recibía por su talento y se sintió aliviada cuando la última pareja se retiró dejándola sola. Quitó un mechón de pelo de su cara y justo en ese momento se asustó al sentir vibraciones provenientes de su bolso. Sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

"Estoy bien Amara." Le dijo, en su acostumbrado tono dulce.

"Ya es tarde." Le respondieron en tono brusco desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Estaba practicando en el pabellón del final del parque y se formó una pequeña multitud a mi alrededor, así que decidí tocar un par de melodías mas." Michelle le dijo, sonriendo ante la evidente preocupación en la voz de su amante.

"¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"

Michelle rió. "No seas tonta. Estaré en casa en poco tiempo. Justo ahora estoy empacando, y si me dejaras continuar lo haría mas rápido."

Amara medio rió entre dientes. "Date prisa."

"Lo haré." Respondió Michelle antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Sonriendo, regresó el celular al bolso y cerró el último broche del estuche de su violín. Lo tomó en manos y dio media vuelta, quedando paralizada al ver a las dos personas que bloqueaban su camino.

"Creo que hemos asustado a la adorable sirena, hermano." Dill dijo, mientras le sonreía a su hermano.

Basil asintió, observando a Michelle fijamente. "Si hermano, que mal educados somos."

"¿Tal vez deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente?" Dill preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Basil finalmente sonrió. "Si hermano, creo que una presentación adecuada sería lo correcto en esta situación."

"Que bien." Dill respondió alegre. "Yo primero."

"Sé quienes son ustedes dos." Michelle dijo en tono frío mientras sus dedos buscaban su varita transformadora en su bolso.

"Vaya, eso nos arruina la diversión." Dill dijo, aventando los cachetes.

"Si, y las personas que arruinan la diversión de otros deben ser castigadas." Basil dijo seriamente.

"El único castigo que se implementara aquí es que les daré yo a ustedes por lastimar a mis amigos recientemente." Michelle dijo, al levantar su varita y prepararse para la transformación.

Las palabras mágicas nunca salieron de sus labios, cuando Basil y Dill ambos lanzaron sus ataques sobre ella y la mandaron volando por los aires hacia atrás. Chocó de espaldas contra una de las columnas del pabellón para luego caer al suelo.

"No es posible que hayamos acabado con ella tan rápido. ¿Verdad que no?" Basil preguntó, decepcionado.

"No estoy seguro hermano." Le respondió Dill, dando varios pasos hacia adelante. Su pie chocó con algo y bajando la mirada se encontró con el violín de Michelle que se había salido del estuche cuando la atacaron.

"Oh mira, su adorable instrumento." Basil dijo acercándose a su hermano.

"Vaya, vaya. El instrumento de una sirena debe ser castigado junto a ella." Dill dijo, antes de atravesar el violín tallado a mano con su pie.

"Vas a pagar por eso." Michelle dijo, sosteniéndose al pabellón para ponerse de pie.

"¿Pagar? ¿Cómo esperas que paguemos eso?" Basil dijo, entrando las manos en sus bolsillos y volteándolos hacia afuera. "Ves que no tengo dinero. ¿Hermano, tú tienes?"

Dill rió entre dientes, un brillo malicioso evidente en su mirada. "Pero por supuesto que no. Además mi método de pago preferido es un descuento de cinco dedos."

Basil rió ante la broma de su hermano.

"Les voy a mostrar que clase de pago es que exijo." Michelle dijo, levantando su varita al aire. "¡Por el Poder de Neptuno!"

Los dos hermanos observaron anonadados mientras las aguas mágicas de Neptuno rodearon a Michelle y la transformaron en la hermosa Sailor Neptune.

"Aún hermosa, pero no tan magnífica como antes." Dill dijo, el brillo malicioso de nuevo presente.

"Antes." Sailor Neptune susurró.

"Oh si hermosa princesa, veras, nosotros ya nos conocíamos." Dill dijo, disfrutando la confusión en su mirada.

"¿En serio?" Neptune preguntó, cuidadosamente observando a los dos hermanos.

"Oh si Sailor Neptune, lo que pasa es que no sobreviviste a ese encuentro." Basil dijo entre risas.

"¿De que están hablando?" Sailor Neptune les gritó, asombrada por lo que escuchaba.

"Cuando llegamos a destruir a los herederos del Reino de la Luna y del Reino Central, tuvimos unos cuantos obstáculos. Tú, Princesa, fuiste uno de ellos, así que te matamos." Dill dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Siempre me pareció un desperdicio que no te unieras a nosotros cuando te dimos la oportunidad."

"Nunca traicionaría a mi princesa." Sailor Neptune declaró apasionadamente.

"Entonces, morirás por ella… de nuevo." Dill dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Esplendor de Hojas!" Basil gritó mientras Sailor Neptune estaba aun distraída por la conversación.

Neptune trató de evadir el ataque, pero su pequeño retraso al reaccionar causo que fuera alcanzada por la mayor parte del ataque de Basil y saliera disparada por los aires nuevamente. Golpeó contra el suelo con bastante fuerza y escuchó el sonido de hueso roto. Gruñó de dolor al darse cuenta que parecía haberse fracturado el brazo. Se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor y la sangre que corría desde la herida en su brazo izquierdo.

"Tan valiente." Dill susurró. "Sigo considerando que tu muerte sería un desperdicio, Princesa."

"Hermano, estas comenzando a sonar como un tonto enamorado." Basil lo regañó.

"Vaya, supongo que escuchar a la sirena tocar me ha hecho caer en su trampa hermano." Dill dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Podríamos tomarla prisionera. Sería como una mascota." Basil dijo sonriente. "Sabes, podría ser como un cachorrito. Siempre he querido un cachorrito."

Dill rió.

Sailor Neptune gritó. "¡Preferiría morir! ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

Su mortal ataque salió disparado, obligando a Basil y Dill a alejarse de su camino.

Sailor Neptune respiró profundo, el ataque había drenado aún más de energía.

"Buen intento Sailor Neptune, pero no fue suficiente. Ahora, morirás." Dill dijo en tono funesto. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, gritó. "Tentáculos Venenosos."

Sailor Neptune se apartó del trayecto de los tentáculos pero, herida como estaba, no fue lo suficientemente rápida y uno de ellos la atrapó por la cintura. Intentó liberarse pero fue inútil.

"No sirve de nada que intentes luchar en tu estado actual." Dill dijo.

Sailor Neptune lo miró de muy mala manera y dijo en tono determinado. "Lucharé mientras quede algo de vida en mi."

"Que así sea." Dill dijo, y pronunció las palabras que activaban los tentáculos a su alrededor para drenar su energía vital. Se quedó observando como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas.

"¡Detente!" Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Voltearon a ver a Sailor Mercury a pocos pies de distancia.

"Vaya, dos por el precio de uno." Basil dijo emocionado.

"Te equivocas amigo." Sailor Mars dijo, saliendo de detrás de un árbol al otro lado de los hermanos.

"Estamos todas aquí para que aprendan a no meterse con las Sailor Scouts." Sailor Jupiter dijo, parándose junto a Mars.

"Y les mostraremos lo que pasa cuando lastiman a los nuestros." Sailor Venus dijo, desde al lado de Mercury.

"Cuatro por uno, aún mejor hermano." Dill dijo, la tristeza de su mirada siendo reemplazada por malicia una vez más.

"No tocarás una sola hembra de sus cabellos, Dill." Se escuchó una voz irritada desde el cielo sobre ellos.

"Ya es tarde para proteger a las scouts, Proteus." Basil dijo bostezando.

"Si, una vez más tus conocidas tardanzas te han costado caro, Guardian." Dill dijo, una sonrisa malvada adornando su expresión.

La cara cubierta de Proteus volteó hacia donde Basil miraba, y sintió que un gruñido salía de su garganta. "Los mataré a ambos."

Las cuatro inner scout sintieron un escalofrió corriendo por sus espaldas ante la ferocidad en la voz de Guardian Proteus.

"Matar…" Sailor Venus dijo suavemente.

"Saquen a Neptune de aquí." Proteus le gritó a las scouts, sin apartar su mirada de los hermanos ni un segundo. "Yo me encargaré de ellos."

Las cuatro inner scouts dudaron sobre que hacer. Podían notar que Neptune estaba mal herida, había sangre por todas partes y su brazo estaba doblado de una forma nada natural.

Guardin Proteus no se detuvo a ver si lo habían escuchado.

Sin embargo, su movimiento hacia los gemelos fue interrumpido por una voz más fría que el viento del norte. "Son míos. Yo los mataré por lastimar a Neptune."

Todos voltearon a ver a una Sailor Uranus furiosa parada sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Su corto cabello rubio se movía con el viento vespertino, y sus ojos verdes miraban de forma amenazadora a Basil y Dill.

"Ahora si es una verdadera pelea." Basil dijo encantado.

"Que emocionante, podremos matar a seis scouts y un guardián." Dill dijo, sonriéndole a su hermano. "Después de esto, matar a la princesa y robar su cristal será facilísimo."

"¡Nunca se acercaran a ella!" Sailor Uranus gritó al saltar al aire y descender sobre Dill. Su espada se materializó en sus manos al gritar. "¡Espada de Urano, Elimina!"

Dill apenas evadió el feroz ataque, rodando por el suelo en dirección opuesta, mientras Basil lanzaba su Esplendor de Hojas.

El ataque hubiera golpeado a Sailor Uranus directamente, de no ser porque fue empujada por un Solar Guardian.

"Deberías estar menos preocupada por vengarte y mas por la persona que amas." Solar GuardianPax le recomendó, cuando ella y Sailor Neptune tocaron suelo a pocos metros de distancia de los hermanos asesinos.

"Ah, Guardian Pax, usualmente no llegas tan tarde como Guardian Proteus." Dill dijo, poniéndose de pie y reacomodando su mascara con forma de hoja que se había torcido un poco al ser atacado por Uranus.

"Un error del que me arrepentiré por siempre y no volveré a cometer de nuevo." Pax prometió mientras encaraba a Dill, que se encontraba espalda contra espalda con Basil y este a su vez encaraba a Proteus.

"Tus palabras no arreglaran a Neptune." Sailor Uranus le gritó a Pax.

La cara cubierta de Pax se mantuvo mirando a Dill. "Yo puedo arreglarla con mis palabras, arrogante princesita. Pero debo deshacerme de estos dos primero."

Uranus apretó los puños llena de ira, pero la voz de Basil interrumpió sus esfuerzos de autocontrol.

"Hermano, creo que nos pasan en numero." Dijo Basil algo nervioso, observando como Proteus se acercaba cada vez más.

"Estoy de acuerdo hermano. Ya matamos una scout esta noche, eso tendrá que ser suficiente por hoy." Dill dijo, antes de chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

"No escaparás esta vez." Proteus gritó arrojándose contra Basil, pero sus puños solo golpearon aire.

Pax se dispuso a acercarse a Neptune, pero su brazo fue agarrado firmemente por Sailor Uranus. "Suéltame, ahora." Pax dijo en tono amenazador.

Todos los que observaban la escena voltearon a ver a Sailor Uranus y Guardian Pax. La animosidad entre ellas dos era tal que parecía llenar todo el aire a su alrededor.

"Pax, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Proteus le grito. "Ven para acá y cura a Sailor Neptune."

Pax trató de liberarse del agarre de Sailor Uranus, pero la scout no cedió.

"No tengo tiempo para esto." Pax dijo, con los dientes apretados. "Si no me sueltas, ella morirá."

"Ella puede salvarla Uranus." Sailor Mars dijo, acercándose a ellas dos. "Ella salvó a Chad cuando fuimos atacados."

"Por favor, deja que Pax la ayude." Proteus le rogó.

La desesperación en la voz del guardián hizo que Sailor Uranus soltara el brazo de Pax. Volte a mirar a Guardian Proteus. "Si pierdo a Neptune, los destruiré a ambos."

Proteus asintió y apartó su mirada de la furiosa scout hacia donde Pax estaba arrodillada frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Neptune.

"Princesa de Neptuno, te lo juro, esta vez sí te salvaré." Pax susurró mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el cuerpo maltratado de la scout.

Las manos de Pax comenzaron a brillar mientras repetía. "Vientos de Urano, nunca los he necesitado tanto como los necesito en este momento, bendíganme y otorguen sus poderes curativos a través de mi a la Princesa de Neptuno."

Todos aguantaron la respiración cuando las manos de Pax causaron que todo el cuerpo de Neptune fuera cubierto por la misma luz.

"¿Qué le está haciendo?" Sailor Uranus preguntó, alarmada por lo que estaba viendo.

"Pax fue bendecida con el poder de curación." Proteus dijo. "Pero, nunca había visto una luz tan fuerte ni tan brillante, Sailor Neptune debe estar en muy mal estado."

Después de unos segundos, la luz fue desapareciendo y Pax se puso de pie. "He agotado mis poderes por ahora. Ella está viva, pero aún está muy delicada, deben llevarla a un hospital." Pax dijo, tristemente.

La Solar Guardian se hizo a un lado cuando Sailor Uranus se acercó rápidamente hacia su amante. Acarició la cara lastimada de Neptune con su mano aun cubierta por su guante. "Estoy aquí, amor mío." Le susurró al oído.

Sailor Mars volteó hacia los dos Guardians que aun estaban presentes. "Tal vez deberían irse, nosotras nos encargaremos de llevarlas a salvo a un hospital."

Guardian Pax asintió. "No estaremos lejos, por si nos necesitan."

Sailor Jupiter dio un paso al frente. "Gracias, a los dos."

"No hay nada que agradecer." Guardian Proteus dijo, antes de retirarse hacia las sombras de los arboles y desaparecer.

"Tengan cuidado scouts." Pax les advirtió, siguiendo a Proteus.

Las cuatro inner scouts asintieron ante el espacio vacio donde dos segundos antes se encontraban los Solar Guardian, antes de correr hacia Sailor Uranus para ayudarla a llevar a Neptune al hospital.

**Hospital de Tokio – la noche siguiente**

Trista se sentía preocupada mientras sus tacones altos resonaban contra los azulejos del piso del hospital, escuchándose cien veces mas fuerte por lo tarde que era y el silencio a su alrededor. Debía agradecerle a Scott y a Seiya por mover sus contactos para que les permitieran pasar a ella, a Amara y a Michael, después de las horas reglamentarias de visita.

Trista se negó a que Hotaru permaneciera esta noche también, ya era suficiente que lo hiciera la noche antes y había además perdido clases. Le había dicho que se quedara en casa hoy y durmiera. Después le daría las gracias a Lita por quedarse con ella esta noche.

Dobló en la última esquina que llevaba a la habitación privada de Michelle. Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró profundo, armándose de coraje. Ver a Michelle, con un brazo roto, la clavícula fracturada y moretones por toda su cara, era peor para ella que encarar a cualquier enemigo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Michael, que había estado junto a su hermana desde que la llevaron a la sala de emergencias. Scott incluso tuvo que agarrarlo para evitar que intentara seguirla cuando la llevaron a sala de operaciones. La desesperación en la voz de él mientras le gritaba a Michelle que luchara, que no lo abandonara, fue lo que finalmente hizo que sucumbiera al llanto. Sus lágrimas no pasaron desapercibidas como ella había pensado, porque Scott corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y ofreciéndole su pañuelo al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Hotaru y la apretaba, cual muñeca de trapo.

"¿Vas a entrar Trista? ¿O vas a quedarte merodeando en la puerta?" Amara dijo desde una esquina de la habitación, donde había estado sentada observando a Michelle, desde que la llevaron allá al salir de recuperación.

"Pensaba quedarme merodeando un poco más, pero ya lo arruinaste." Trista dijo, sonriéndole tristemente a su amiga.

Amara separó su vista de Michelle por un segundo para mirar a su amiga. "Me alegra que hayas regresado."

Trista asintió y entró a la habitación hasta estar junto a Michael. "Michael, sé que no irás a casa, pero al menos déjame llevarte a la cafetería de en frente para que comas algo."

Michael volteó a ver a Trista, sus ojos tan llenos de dolor hicieron que Trista se sorprendiera. Él sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que iré yo solo."

Amara levantó la mirada hacia el hermano menor de su amante. "Michael, no creo que sea buena idea que salgas solo tan tarde, sin alguien que cuide de ti."

La mirada de Michael cambio de Trista hacia Amara. "Sé que estas preocupada, pero me sé cuidar. Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo." Michael cortó cualquier respuesta que Amara pudiera estar pensando, al continuar diciendo. "Te entiendo Amara, y tendré cuidado. No quisiera ser responsable de que mi hermana descargue toda su furia contigo si algo me pasara." Le sonrió levemente a Amara.

"Yo puedo hacerle compañía." Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Scott recostado del borde de la puerta, su mirada fija sobre Michael.

"¡Scott!" Trista exclamó sorprendida de ver a su novio allí tan tarde.

Scott pasó una mano por su cabello rojo y le regaló una sonrisa consoladora a la mujer que amaba. "No podía dormir, así que llamé a tu casa y Lita me dijo que estabas aquí."

"Así que viniste…" Trista dijo, incapaz de contener la emoción y la alegría que sintió al saber que le importaba tanto.

Ella se acerco a él, dejándose envolver por su abrazo. "No soportaba estar lejos de ti sabiendo lo mal que te sentías." Le susurró al oído mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

Suavemente se separó de ella y se acercó a Michael. "Vamos Michael, tienes que comer."

Amara esperó que los dos hombres salieran antes de abandonar su esquina y acercarse para tomar asiento en la cama junto a Michelle. "Ella pudo haber muerto Trista."

Trista asintió y se paró junto a su amiga. "Pero no lo hizo."

Amara sacudió la cabeza. "Ese es el asunto, creo que sí lo hizo, por unos minutos. Cuando estábamos parados ahí, justo antes que Guardian Pax fuera hacia ella, sentí que moría, no físicamente sino como que mi alma se había ido."

Trista aguantó la respiración al escuchar las palabras de Amara. "Entonces sin Guardian Pax…"

"Michelle estaría muerta en este momento." Amara término la frase.

"Esos dos, Basil y Dill, hay que detenerlos." Trista dijo, irritada. "Es la segunda vez que casi matan a una de nosotras, y justo la semana pasada casi llegan a la Princesa."

"Lo sé." Amara dijo, tomando la mano libre de Michelle entre las suyas. "Necesitamos planear un ataque contra este enemigo, no podemos seguir esperando que sean ellos que nos encuentren a nosotras."

"Amara, no podemos pelear contra ellos dos sin las demás scouts." Trista dijo, mirando el cuerpo herido de Michelle.

"No sé si todas las scouts juntas sean suficientes esta vez." Amara dijo, lentamente.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Trista preguntó, observando la cara de Amara, llena de emociones conflictivas.

"Quiero decir que tal vez necesitemos que los Solar Guardian luchen a nuestro lado." Amara respondió, sin separar su mirada de Michelle ni por un segundo.

**

* * *

N/A: **hola chicas, decidí avanzar con esto, alcanzar a la autora y tener mas tiempo libre para otras cosas en lo que ella publica el próximo capitulo, como escribir mis propias historias y talvez publicar algunos fanarts que he estado haciendo… asi que desde que alcance los diez comentarios por capitulo subiré el próximo.

… dicho sea de paso, SGC pidió a todas sus lectoras, en otra pagina fuera de ff, que nos animáramos a mostrarle los dibujos que hagamos basados en esta historia, para hacer algo así como una recopilación de imágenes que la acompañen, así que si alguna de ustedes tiene algo, me avisan y le avisamos a ella.

… además, en la versión en ingles, al finalizar este capitulo hay una nota informando que lleva 430 paginas de historia, no se cuantas son en español, pero son mas… gracias por leer algo tan largo.

… pueden creerlo? Amara (Haruka) esta considerando aceptar ayuda de los intrusos, vaya como cambian las cosas cuando se vuelven personal los ataques.

… no recuerdo si lo especifique en algún capitulo anterior pero, como ya saben el personaje de Scott Hiro es pelirrojo… y usa el pelo todo parado, algo así como Hawk Eye (Ojo del Aguila) el del Trio Amazona.

… para las que están muriéndose de la curiosidad, ya en el próximo capitulo se enteraran que hizo Proteus para que Pax no lo haya perdonado después de tantos siglos.

Gracias a todas las que leyeron, las que lo agregaron a sus alertas y a las que dejaron comentario… que son: black-Kiari, Miriamelle, XiaoMeng, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Serena Princesita Hale, serenity82, BOMBOM, Bansheeyris, Kira Masen, smfanatic, mil

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Pyrios dejó salir el aire que estaba aguantando. "¿La princesa?"

Todos voltearon hacia donde Proteus cargaba a Sailor Neptune en sus brazos mientras las manos curativas de Pax se movían sobre ella.

Luego de unos minutos, Pax sacudió la cabeza mientras la levantaba, aun conservando su capa, para mirar a Proteus. "Se ha ido."


	41. Chapter 41

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Trista preguntó, observando la cara de Amara, llena de emociones conflictivas.

"Quiero decir que tal vez necesitemos que los Solar Guardian luchen a nuestro lado." Amara respondió, sin separar su mirada de Michelle ni por un segundo.

**Advertencia de la Autora: **

"**Este capitulo no se parece en nada a ninguno de los otros que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que les guste."**

**SGC**

**Cafetería, fuera del hospital.**

Michael cuidadosamente estudiaba la cara de Scott y podía notar la tensión visible en sus labios apretados. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la ira que veía en los ojos verdes de su mentor.

Michael simuló toser un poco para llamar su atención. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello verde claro detrás de su oreja. "Lo siento, Scott." Susurró suavemente, de forma que sólo su compañero guardián pudiera escucharlo.

Scott movió la cabeza. "Sé que lo sientes, y no estoy enfadado contigo."

"¿Por qué no?" Michael preguntó sorprendido. "Yo estoy enojado conmigo. Se suponía que debía vigilar a mi hermana. Me diste una tarea simple. Estaba viviendo con las outer scouts, se suponía que las mantuviera sanas y salvas a las cuatro."

Scott sacudió la cabeza. "Amas a tu hermana, ¿cierto?"

Michael asintió. "Más que a nadie… casi nadie."

"Entonces, no hay razón para molestarse, nunca pondrías la vida de tu hermana en peligro intencionalmente." Scott dijo mientras tocaba su cuello y se acercaba al mostrador a ordenar algo.

Michael no respondió nada mientras esperaba que les entregaran sus cafés. Siguió a Scott hacia fuera y por la calle nuevamente.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Michael preguntó cuando tomaron dirección contraria al hospital.

"A revisar los alrededores del hospital." Scott respondió, mientras revisaba con la mirada cada detalle a su alrededor.

"¿Crees que puedan atacar de nuevo, aquí?" Michael dijo, amargamente.

Scott suspiró. "No lo sé Michael. Cuando nos enfrentamos a Dill y Basil la última vez, no eran tan fuertes como ahora. Pero eran asesinos."

"Lo recuerdo." Michael respondió.

"¿En serio lo recuerdas?" Se escuchó una voz áspera detrás de ellos.

Ambos guardianes voltearon rápidamente, encontrándose con una Talia irritada parada entre las sombras.

"Talia, deberías estar en casa." Scott la regañó.

Talia ignoró a Scott, su atención fija sobre Michael. "Él puede haberte perdonado, pero yo no lo he hecho."

"Dime algo que no sepa, Talia." Michael no aguantó más. "¡Vamos! Patéame mientras estoy caído. Dame tu discurso de 'yo lo sé todo'. Ya lo he escuchado miles de veces antes, pero ¡que importa una mas!"

La sangre de Talia estaba que hervía al acercarse a él. "Tu hermana casi muere una vez mas, porque tú no lograste protegerla."

"¡Ya lo sé!" Michael le gritó.

"Ya es suficiente ustedes dos." Scott dijo en tono serio, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos al elevarse sus emociones y su ira.

"¡Lo sabes! ¿Entonces por qué no estabas ahí? Fuiste irresponsable igual que la última vez." Talia le gritó, sus palabras estaban tan llenas de emoción que causaron la aparición de un viento frio que chocaba contra ellos.

"¡Irresponsable! ¡Estas actuando como si yo hubiera querido que esto pasara!" Michael le respondió, su ira demostrada por completo.

"¡Talvez así fue!" Talia le grito. "¡Ella estaba muerta! ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? Cuando yo fui hasta ella, ¡la vida acaba de dejar su cuerpo! ¡Tu hermana estaba MUERTA!"

"No…" Michael susurró.

"¡Si!" Talia le gritó, ignorando la expresión de dolor en su cara. "¡La dejaste morir igual que la última vez!"

"¡NOOOOOO!" Michael gritó, el dolor producido por las palabras de Talia desgarraba su propia alma y llenaba el aire a su alrededor.

"Michael tranquilízate, ¡ahora!" Scott le ordenó. "No entiendes, tus poderes son inestables aún, puedes causar una onda expansiva que afecte a todos los presentes en la vida pasada."

Las palabras de Scott no calmaron al guardián lleno de emociones.

El grito de Michael se unió a sus poderes internos de Guardian y alcanzaron a través de la oscuridad de la noche a todos los conectados a la vida anterior, haciendo que experimentaran el recuerdo que el revivía.

_-Recuerdo-_

_El cielo se estaba tornando azul oscuro mientras los rayos de sol se volvían cada vez más escasos y la noche se apoderaba de las planicies de Neptuno. Los guardias del palacio real se mantenían alertas mientras la oscuridad le ganaba a la luz. Observaban los cielos en busca de señales del enemigo._

_Los mensajeros de Plutón habían llegado anunciando la caída de su planeta ante las manos de Caos y su hermano Malice. Todo Neptuno estaba en luto por las noticias de la muerte de Rey Chronos en la batalla, mientras protegía a su familia. Las únicas buenas nuevas que habían llegado eran sobre el rescate de la Princesa de Plutón por parte del líder de los Solar Guardians, Guardian Pyrios, y que se encontraba ahora recuperándose de sus heridas. Se les había informado que se encontraba a salvo en los confines del Palacio de Plata en el Reino de la Luna, y que era cuidada por la Reina Serenity en persona._

_Los comandantes de las armadas de Neptuno sabían que serían los próximos en ser atacados, y se habían preparado para proteger a la familia real. Toda la armada observó como una enorme ola se levantaba en medio del océano y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, pero permanecieron inmóviles mientras ser acercaba._

_La ola llegó hasta la costa, donde el alto comandante se encontraba junto a su armada, y se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar al Rey Tritón, soberano de Neptuno. Su cabello aquamarino y larga barba del mismo color ondeaban con el viento salado. Miró a los lideres frente a él y sonrió. "Su rey esta orgulloso de su valentía." Dijo con voz fuerte y tono resonante, que podía ser escuchado por toda la armada._

_Cuando el eco de su voz se perdió en la distancia, se escuchó una horrible risa en su lugar. "Tu orgullo no salvara a tus hombres Tritón."_

_El Rey Tritón volteó hacia el cielo del este, desde la parte oscura del cual se podía ver los seguidores del mal en movimiento._

"_Debe haber cientos de miles." El rey susurró._

_Los ejercitos combinados de Caos y Malice cayeron sobre el planeta._

"_Hombres de Neptuno, llego el momento de demostrar su valor." El alto general gritó. "Ahora, ¡peleamos!"_

_El Rey Tritón sacó el espejo dorado de su familia, su arma de poder, y lo levantó por lo alto. "Oceanos de Neptuno, pido su poder. Liberen olas de destrucción sobre esos que amenazan nuestro pueblo."_

_Las primeras legiones de los soldados de Caos fueron aplastadas y ahogados al levantarse varias olas en dirección hacia ellos._

"_Tu agua no será suficiente para detenerme." La voz de Caos dijo, la maldad en su voz suficiente para crear escalofríos en los soldados de Neptuno._

"_Entonces yo lo haré." El Rey Tritón dijo, tomando el mango de su espada y levantando su arma de metal azul. "No dejaré que llegues mas lejos. No te acercarás más a las casas del Sol y la Luna."_

"_Mi ejercito acabará con todo lo que amas en el día de hoy, Rey Tritón." Caos rió, a salvo detrás de sus secuaces. "¡SIN PIEDAD!"_

_El rey alzó su espada azul y gritó. "Por sus esposas y sus hijos, que no quedo uno vivo."_

_Los dos ejércitos chocaron en el cielo y en la tierra que rodeaba el océano._

_El rey corrió al frente, atravesando en medio de sus enemigos. Cada movimiento de su espada, alimentado por su determinación de alcanzar a Malice y Caos. No había forma de determinar la cantidad de enemigos que había eliminado de la playa ahora cubierta de sangre._

"_Hermano, mira cuantos juguetes tenemos para jugar." Una voz burlona se escuchó a la derecha del rey._

"_Oh sí, pero mira, creo que hemos roto algunos." Le respondió otra voz._

_El Rey Tritón volteo a ver a Dill y Basil parados sobre los cuerpos de los soldados caídos._

"_He oído hablar de ustedes dos, Dill y Basil. Son de los principales secuaces de Malice." El Rey Tritón dijo, mientras sujetaba su espada fuertemente._

"_Si, somos nosotros." Dill dijo entre risas. "De hecho, si cree que siquiera uno de nuestros amos se molestó en aparecer en esta estúpida batalla, se equivoca, mi Rey."_

"_Si, Lord Malice y Caos dijeron que Neptuno era nuestro para jugar con él como quisiéramos." Basil dijo, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente._

"_Entonces, morirán ustedes hoy y me encargaré de sus amos otro día." Tritón dijo, dando un salto por los aires en dirección a ellos dos._

_Los dos hermanos evadieron el golpe de la espada azul, riendo. Basil lanzó su Esplendor de Hojas obligando al rey a moverse a un lado. Tritón utilizo su arma para defenderse de las hojas que no logró evadir físicamente._

"_Es usted un oponente formidable Rey Tritón, pero nadie puede con nosotros." Dill dijo, liberando sus Tentáculos Venenosos hacia el rey._

_La espada azul de Tritón cortó la mayoría de los tentáculos, solo uno logró escapar al filo del rey, envolviéndose en uno de sus tobillos y halándolo de vuelta al suelo._

_Basil no perdió tiempo para lanzar otro Esplendor de Hojas._

_El Rey Tritón aguantó la respiración, tratando de resistir mientras las hojas golpeaban su cuerpo al tiempo que el tentáculo en su tobillo drenaba su energía._

"_¡Tritón, amor mío, levántate y pelea!" Una voz femenina le gritó._

_Tritón volteó la cabeza para ver a una alta y delgada mujer de cabellos turquesa observándolo fijamente con mirada preocupada. "Daira, mi reina, por favor regresa al castillo, protege a nuestra hija." Al ver que ella no hizo ningún intento de moverse, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y cortó de un solo movimiento el tentáculo que aprisionaba su pierna, poniéndose de pie. "Yo venceré, ahora vete."_

_Ella asintió y volteó para correr en sentido opuesto._

"_No tan rápido, adorable Reina de Neptuno." Basil dijo, mientras liberaba una forma aun más fuerte de su Esplendor de Hojas._

_El rey trató de saltar frente a ella, pero sus reflejos aún no estaban del todo recuperados por el asalto que acababa de recibir. Observó horrorizado como su delicado cuerpo era tirado al suelo. "¡DAIRA!"_

_Tritón corrió hacia ella, pero Dill volvió a envolverlo en con sus mortales tentáculos. Mientras su fuerza vital era succionada de su cuerpo, observó como su esposa moría. Ella era la mujer que él había amado desde la primera vez que la vio nadar con las ballenas desde la costa del palacio. Ella había sido una ninfa acuática, que había abandonado su elemento para convertirse en su esposa, la madre de sus dos hijos y la persona que siempre había estado a su lado. Sintió que su alma se rompía en dos mientras Basil usaba sus letales hojas para llevarla hasta la muerte._

"_Deténganse, por favor, no la lastimen mas." Tritón les rogó. Los ojos del orgulloso rey, llenos de lágrimas._

"_Tritón, amor mío, esta bien. Si debo morir, que sea aquí junto a ti." Daira susurró con su ultimo aliento, su brazo estirado en dirección hacia el rey antes de caer al suelo inerte._

"_¡Madre!" Se escuchó un grito desde la cima de la montaña donde yacía el cuerpo de la reina, y la energía del rey estaba siendo robada._

_El Rey Tritón levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermosa princesa, su hija mayor y futura gobernante de Neptuno, corriendo colina abajo hacia él. "Hija no, vete de aquí, sálvate a ti misma."_

"_¡Nunca!" Levantó una mano al aire y un largo cetro con la replica dorada del planeta Neptuno en el tope, apareció en su mano. "Eternal Neptune, ¡transformación!"_

_Dill, Basil y el rey Tritón observaron, asombrados al ver a la princesa transformarse en Eternal Sailor Neptune._

"_Ustedes dos serán castigados por atacar el planeta Neptuno, por lastimar al rey y…" Sailor Neptune se ahogó con sus propias palabras._

"_Vaya, vaya, otra princesa, otra scout hermano." Dill susurró._

"_Si, sólo que esta vez, el Solar Guardian de la princesa real, no esta aquí." Basil dijo, encantado por lo que acababa de descubrir._

"_Si Basil, esos malditos Solar Guardians en sus estúpidas capas rojas arruinan todo." Dill respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza._

"_Si, son como gigantes tomates podridos." Basil estuvo de acuerdo._

"_Pero, si son como tomates podridos, ¿no deberíamos arrojárselos a la gente?" Dill dijo entre risas._

"_Ya lo creo." Basil respondió, también riendo._

"_Yo no necesito un guardaespaldas." Sailor Neptune dijo en tono frio. "Yo soy Eternal Sailor Neptune, protectora de Neptuno, y mi misión es lealmente proteger a las familias reales de la Luna y el Sol."_

"_Eres muy valiente Princesa, pero muy ingenua." Dill dijo, antes de lanzar sus tentáculos en dirección a Neptune, quien saltó hacia un lado evadiéndolos._

_Las alas blancas de Neptune se abrieron majestuosamente mientras sostenía su cetro. "¡Tsunami de Cristal de Neptuno!" _

_Los dos hermanos observaron en trance, mientras una ola masiva se levantaba del océano y se dirigía hacia los ejércitos que luchaban uno contra el otro. La ola parecía envolver protectoramente a los guerreros de Neptuno, pero los soldados de Caos y Malice eran aplastados bajo su enorme poder. Los hermanos se hicieron a un lado y cuando regresaron a buscar a Sailor Neptune, ella había tomado a su padre y al cuerpo de su madre y los había llevado colina arriba, hacia el castillo._

"_No puedes salvarlos Princesa." Dill dijo, mientras él y Basil comenzaron a caminar hacia ella._

"_Si los salvaré." Sailor Neptune dijo, poniéndose de pie. Sintió que su padre tomaba su mano._

"_Mi adorada hija, por favor, huye, sálvate. Su ejercito es demasiado grande." Tritón le dijo mientras buscaba aire._

_Sailor Neptune sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Miró al cielo. "¿Dónde estas Proteus? Te necesito." Susurró._

_Dill y Basil estaban a solo veinte metros de distancia de ella. Sailor Neptune sabía que tendría que luchar._

_Se puso frente a su padre que trataba de ponerse de pie._

"_No tienes ninguna oportunidad Sailor Neptune." Basil dijo, indicando la colina detrás de ella. "¿Acaso no puedes oler eso? Es tu hogar quemándose. El General Kulno y los suyos ya han comenzado a desmantelar tu mundo."_

_Sailor Neptune no necesitaba voltear para saber que lo que el hombre enmascarado le decía era verdad, lo podía sentir en su corazón. "Los castillos pueden ser reconstruidos." Le dijo fríamente._

"_Si, pero la muerte de la familia real, pues, a eso no se sobrevive fácil." Dill dijo, lanzando una vez más sus Tentaculos Venenosos._

_Sailor Neptune usó su cetro para bloquear los tentáculos, pero no estaba preparada para ser atacada por un costado por el Esplendor de Hojas de Basil. El ataque la tiró al suelo y el cetro escapó de sus manos._

_Sailor Neptune trató de recuperar su cetro, pero Dill usó uno de sus tentáculos para halarlo hacia sus propias manos._

"_Hermosa varita esta que tienes Princesa." Dill dijo, examinando la replica fluorescente de Neptuno en el tope del cetro._

"_Sí, que pena que ya no puedas golpearnos con ella." Basil dijo, en tono burlón._

"_Son un par de enfermos." Sailor Neptune los insultó sin dejar de mirarlos ni un segundo._

_Basil arrugó la frente. "Creo que estoy ofendido hermano."_

_Dill estuvo de acuerdo. "Si, ella es muy odiosa. Una princesa no debería ser tan poco educada con los invitados de su planeta."_

"_Querrán decir intrusos." Neptune les gritó._

"_Intrusos suena algo…" Basi comenzó diciendo._

"_Tonto."Dill terminó por él. "Preferimos 'invasores', suena mucho mas macho."_

_Basil y Dill ambos rieron._

_Sailor Neptune aprovechó la distracción de ellos dos para levantar el espejo dorado que su padre le había alcanzado._

"_Hermano, ¿crees que nos querrá decir que somos tan feos que con solo mirarnos al espejo caeremos muertos?" Basil dijo, con un dedo en la boca simulando pensamiento profundo._

_Dill sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no puede ser Basil. Tú y yo somos hermosos."_

"_¡Suficiente!" Sailor Neptune gritó. "¡Reflejo Submarino!"_

_El ataque tomó a los hermanos por sorpresa, pero sus agiles reflejos les permitieron alejarse a tiempo._

"_La otra ola fue mucho mas impresionante." Basil declaró._

"_Ya lo creo." Dill dijo, mientras se alejaba de su hermano para rodear a la scout._

"_No podrás matarnos a los dos Sailor Neptune." Basil dijo, moviéndose en dirección contraria a Dill._

_Los ojos de Sailor Neptune cambiaban del uno al otro. "Tal vez no, pero si logro matar siquiera uno de ustedes, eso significaría una peste menos que mis amigos tendrán que enfrentar."_

"_Tan valiente y hermosa." Dill susurró. "Ahora, Princesa, morirás."_

"_Tentáculos Venenosos."_

"_Esplendor de Hojas."_

_Los dos ataques simultáneos golpearon a Sailor Neptune al mismo tiempo. Las hojas cortaban sus alas blancas y su piel mientras ella trataba de evadir los tentáculos. Uno de los tentáculos tiró el Espejo de Aguas Profundas al envolverse en su muñeca y tirarla al suelo, donde las hojas de Basil continuaron golpeándola._

"_¡No! No dejaré que maten a mi hija también." El Rey Tritón gritó mientras tiraba a Basil al suelo._

"_Debió haberse quedado quieto anciano, ya me había olvidado de usted." Basil gritó, irritado por haber sido agarrado fuera de guardia._

"_Ahora le toca juntarse con su esposa en lo que sea que haya en el mas allá, mi Rey." Dill dijo en tono amenazador mientras lanzaba otro grupo de tentáculos hacia el rey y lo atrapaba por el cuello._

"_¡Suéltenlo!" Sailor Neptune le rogó al ver a Dill ahorcar a su padre._

"_Silencio Princesa." Dill dijo, mientras comenzaba a succionar su energía a través del tentáculo que la agarraba por la muñeca._

"_Dejen de estar jugando ustedes dos." Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos._

_Dill y Basil voltearon a ver a una mujer delgada que llevaba puesto un vestido marrón brillando que hacía juego con su largo cabello castaño claro. Su cara escondida detrás de una mascara dorada, no evitaba que sus brillantes ojos verdes se posaran sobre los hermanos._

"_Oh Ginger, que aburrida eres. Vete y aburre a alguien mas mientras nosotros matamos a esta princesa." Basil dijo, mostrándole la lengua a la mujer._

_Ginger murmuró algo antes de desaparecer._

_Sailor Neptune sintió que su fuerza desaparecía. Miró a su padre y lo vio cerrar los ojos, en su corazón supo que había muerto. Tragando sus sollozos, habló. "¿Por qué están haciendo esto?"_

_Dill soltó el cuerpo del rey, y dedico toda su atención a la princesa. "Porque nuestros amos dijeron que la única forma de obtener el máximo poder del universo era luchando a través de este sistema solar hasta llegar a sus dos casas principales."_

"_No. No los dejaré acercarse a mi Princesa ni a su prometido." Sailor Neptune dijo, estirando su mano libre para sujetar el tentáculo que la sostenía de la muñeca. Usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para halar fuerte, tirando a Dill al suelo._

_El susto que él se llevo por su inesperada acción causo que liberara a la scout._

_Sailor Neptune luchó por ponerse de pie. Sus alas estabna rotas y cubiertas de sangre por el daño causado por las hojas de Basil. Una fina línea de sangre corría por su mejilla desde una herida que había sufrido, la limpió con el dorso de su mano enguantada._

"_Han matado a mis padres, quemado mi hogar y su ejercito esta destruyendo mi planeta." Sailor Neptune dijo, calmadamente._

"_¿Eso significa que te rendirás Princesa?" Dill preguntó, lleno de esperanzas. "No tienes que morir. Puedes unirte a nosotros."_

_Sailor Neptune rió fríamente y pasó junto a Dill hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre. Se arrodilló junto a él y pasó una mano por su frente. "Descansa padre."_

"_Su respuesta, Princesa." Dill dijo, con las manos levantadas y listas para atacar._

_Sailor Neptune no se levantó ni volteó a ver a sus oponentes al responder. "No, moriré peleando por las personas que amo, por las personas en las que creo."_

_Dill suspiró y estaba a punto de decir algo como respuesta cuando Sailor Neptune saltó al aire, sus alas rotas abiertas por completo y se lanzó hacia los hermanos con la espada azul de su padre en las manos._

"_Entonces, muere. Idiota." Basil dijo, al lanzar su Esplendor de Hojas._

_Atrapada en el aire por el ataque, el cuerpo de Sailor Neptune fue lanzado hacia atrás cayendo contras unas rocas._

"_¡NO!" Se escuchó un grito detrás de los hermanos._

_Ambos voltearon a ver a un Solar Guardian parado detrás de ellos en la colina._

"_Proteus, llegas tarde." Dill murmuró._

_Se dispusieron a atacarlo, pero se detuvieron al ver el avance del resto de los ocho guardianes frente a ellos._

"_Ustedes dos pagarán." Guardian Pyrios dijo, dando un paso al frente._

"_No me gusta nada esto, hermano." Dill dijo, observando a todos los Solar Guardian frente a él._

"_A mi tampoco." Basil añadió._

"_Pax, ve con la familia real, comienza con la Princesa." Pyrios ordenó._

_Dill y Basil aprovecharon la breve distracción de Pyrios para usar sus poderes y desaparecer._

"_Pyrios, han escapado." Uno de los Solar Guardian le avisó._

"_No vinimos aquí a participar en la guerra, el Rey Helios nos ordenó rescatar a la familia real." Pyrios dijo. "Vayan por el Rey y la Reina."_

_Los guardianes se dividieron rápidamente._

"_El Rey está muerto señor."_

"_También la Reina."_

_Pyrios dejó salir el aire que estaba aguantando. "¿La princesa?"_

_Todos voltearon hacia donde Proteus cargaba a Sailor Neptune en sus brazos mientras las manos curativas de Pax se movían sobre ella._

_Luego de unos minutos, Pax sacudió la cabeza mientras la levantaba, aun conservando su capa, para mirar a Proteus. "Se ha ido."_

"_No, no puede ser." Proteus sollozaba mientras la sostenía._

"_Proteus, debemos irnos." Guardian Pyrios dijo, acercándose y colocando una mano firme en el hombro de Proteus._

_Pax se puso de pie y se alejó, cuando uno de los otros guardianes tomó el cuerpo de Sailor Neptune y se dirigió al grupo con los demás. Notó que habían recuperado el Cetro de Eternal Neptune y el Espejo de Aguas Profundas. Vio a otro de los guardianes con la Espada de Oceanía, la espada de la familia real._

"_Debemos movernos rápido Pyrios." Dijo uno de los guardianes._

_Proteus aún estaba en el suelo. "Esto es mi culpa."_

_Pyrios respiró profundo. "Ahora no es el momento para esto."_

_Levantó a Proteus de un solo movimiento. "Tendrás que responderles al Rey y la Reina mas tarde."_

_-Fin del Recuerdo-_

Scott maldijo mientras sostenía ambos lados de su cabeza. "¿Ya estás contenta Talia? Te garantizo que cada una de las scouts y el Príncipe y la Princesa vieron esa visión."

Talia no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de tortura de Michael. "Necesitabas recordarlo. Tenemos que actuar mejor esta vez." Dijo, sin intención de disculparse, antes de voltear y regresar a las sombras de donde vino.

**

* * *

N/A: **Chronos, el nombre del padre de Sailor Pluto en el recuerdo de Guardian Proteus es, según la mitología griega, la personificación del tiempo y es representado como un anciano de largas barbas blancas parecido al Padre Tiempo, quien junto a Ananke, la personificación del destino y la necesidad, representan el inicio del cosmos.

… mientras que Tritón, es el mensajero de los mares quien tenía el poder de calmar o agitar las olas, y es hijo de los dioses del mar Poseidon (hermano de Zeus) y Amphitrita (cuyo padre fue Nereo, a su vez hijo de Gaia "la Tierra" y Pontus "el Mar", y su madre Doris, una oceánida hija de los titanes Oceanus y Tethys).

… una de las lectoras me informó acerca de una historia publicada la semana pasada que guarda un enorme parecido al Corazon de Cosmos, leí la historia y es cierto… al comunicárselo a la autora les manda decir a todas, que ella y todas nosotras sabemos cual es la historia original y que tal vez la otra autora no lo haya hecho a propósito, pero que si yo o alguna de ustedes se siente con necesidad de hacer algo en nombre suyo con respecto a esto, o decirle algo a la autora de la nueva historia, tienen su permiso de hacerlo… muchas gracias por preocuparse por el bienestar de esta historia, del mío como traductora y de SGC como autora… tanto de parte mía como de ella.

… en una nota mas alegre: solo faltan dos capítulos para alcanzar la versión en inglés, wohoo! Sorry, aún nada de Serena ni Seiya, pero gracias por sus comentarios chicas: Linne Malfoy Felton, agatasha, Bansheeyris, Miriamelle, Serena Princesita Hale, Cleilis, serenity824, smfanatic, BOMBOM, Katabrecteri, meli sun **(no me salió tu mail, por fa intenta de nuevo)**, Annie-selene, neoreinaserena.

**En el próximo capitulo:**

Darien le apretó la mano. "¿Cuándo debemos asumir el trono y anunciar nuestro matrimonio?"


	42. Chapter 42

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres esta en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**N/A: **hola chicas, sé que muchas de ustedes quieren matarme y no las culpo, pero pensé que si les digo mi excusa antes de comenzar el capítulo tal vez lo hagan rápido sin hacerme sufrir :P ahora soy una mujer casada! Y entre los preparativos, la boda y la mudanza que aun no se termina, se me ha ido todo el tiempo lejos de , a penas estoy leyendo los fics que sigo. Pero, en vista que hace unos días SGC publicó el capitulo 44, decidí sacar un tiempecito y alcanzarla como había prometido, y es que estoy emocionadísima con los últimos hechos, ahora es que esta historia se está poniendo buena chicas :D… pues sin mas retraso, aquí les va la ultima traducción, nos vemos al final

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Scott maldijo mientras sostenía ambos lados de su cabeza. "¿Ya estás contenta Talia? Te garantizo que cada una de las scouts y el Príncipe y la Princesa vieron esa visión."

Talia no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cara de tortura de Michael. "Necesitabas recordarlo. Tenemos que actuar mejor esta vez." Dijo, sin intención de disculparse, antes de voltear y regresar a las sombras de donde vino.

**Hospital de Tokio**

Amara sacudió la cabeza al terminar el recuerdo. Su mirada se centró en Michelle, y sintió que su corazón se llenaba una vez mas al ver los ojos de su amada abrir lentamente.

"¿Michelle?" Amara preguntó, tomando su delicada mano entre las suyas.

Michelle observó la mirada preocupada de su amante. "Amara, ¿Qué sucedió?" Habló con voz áspera.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Amara pregunto alarmada.

"Recuerdo lo que pasó con Basil y Dill, pero esa visión, ¿Qué fue eso?" Michelle respondió, pasando su lengua por sus labios resecos.

"No lo sé." Amara dijo suavemente, reviviendo mentalmente la imagen de la muerte de Michelle en la visión.

Michelle apretó la mano de Amara. "Amara, estoy aquí ahora."

Amara miró a Michelle a los ojos. "Lo sé, pero ese recuerdo…"

"Fue horrible para revivirlo." Michelle terminó por ella.

"También fue bastante revelador." Trista dijo, entrando a la habitación. Caminando, se acercó hasta la cama de Michelle, desde el lado opuesto a Amara. Se inclinó un poco y besó a su amiga en la frente. "Bienvenida de vuelta."

"Gracias." Michelle dijo, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Tu eras una Eternal Scout en la vida anterior a la pasada." Trista dijo, mirando a sus amigas de forma intrigante.

"Éramos mas poderosas en esa vida en que los Reinos del Sol y la Luna gobernaban juntos." Amara observó.

"Las interiores no eran Eternal Scouts." Trista dijo, pensando en el recuerdo que Rosemary había compartido con ellos.

"Sí, pero no tenemos ninguna línea de tiempo para esa vida. La visión de Hyperion… Seiya, con nuestra Princesa pudo haber sido meses antes de la visión de…" Amara comenzó diciendo, para ahogarse con sus propias palabras, su mano libre formando un puño.

"Antes de la visión de mi muerte." Michelle dijo, apretando la mano de Amara una vez más.

Trista asintió. "Debemos sentarnos a hablar con las demás, tener una reunión. Necesitamos analizar lo que sabemos y encontrar una mejor forma de protegernos a nosotros mismos." Trista dijo, mirando a Michelle.

Michelle sonrió. "No me voy a quejar de eso."

"Las dejaré solas esta noche." Trista les sonrió a sus amigas. "Contactaré a las demás scouts para dejarles saber que Michelle está despierta."

Las mujeres observaron a su amiga marcharse y la habitación se llenó de silencio.

"Amara." Michelle dijo suavemente, observando la expresión de la mujer que amaba.

La mirada de Amara estaba fija sobre sus manos unidas. "No dejaré que ocurra Michelle. No te dejaré morir."

"Sabes, creo que lo estuve por un minuto esta noche, pero entonces sentí una calidez enorme recorrer mi cuerpo, dándome fuerza, dándome vida." Michelle dijo calmadamente.

"Eso fue Guardian Pax." Amara respondió, finalmente levantando la mirada para ver a Michelle.

"Hmm, aún tienes dudas de ellos, ahora por la visión." Michelle dijo.

Amara sabía que Michelle no la estaba interrogando, ella la conocía mejor que nadie. "Si." Dijo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. "Guardian Proteus estaba supuesto a protegerte y dejó que murieras."

"¿Realmente crees que hubiera habido mucha diferencia, nosotros dos solos esa noche?"

"Supongo que ahora nunca lo sabremos." Amara respondió enojada. "Tal vez te hubiera mantenido viva lo suficiente hasta que llegaran el resto de los Guardians, hasta que llegáramos nosotras."

"Tal vez, pero independientemente de lo que pasara en esa vida, los Guardians están obviamente de nuestra parte." Michelle dijo en tono gentil tratando de apaciguar el temperamento de Amara.

Amara solo murmuró palabras inentendibles.

"Hay algo mas que debemos considerar, Amara." Michelle le dijo.

Algo en el la voz de Michelle hizo que la sangre de Amara se enfriara en sus venas al levantar la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Si yo era Eternal Scout y no pude vencer a esos dos, ¿eso significa que Sailor Moon también fallara?" Michelle preguntó, el miedo que sentía por la respuesta que le esperaba estaba evidente en sus ojos.

"No lo sé." Amara respondió honestamente. "Pero sin embargo, lucharemos junto a ella, la protegeremos, y si tenemos que llegar hasta los confines del universo para protegerlas a ella y a Rini, entonces lo haremos."

Michelle asintió y apretó la mano de Amara. Sonrió pícaramente mientras la miraba. "Sabes, he estado despierta por casi quince minutos y aún no me has dado un buen beso."

Amara se sonrojó. "Michelle…"

Michelle rió y haló a Amara por el brazo hasta que se levantó de su silla y se inclinó para unir sus labios a los de ella. Un encuentro deseado por ambas luego de haber estado tan cerca de no poderlo sentir nuevamente.

**Hospital de Tokio – al día siguiente.**

Michael tragó su culpabilidad al entrar a la habitación de su hermana. Llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas blancas. Sintió que su corazón latía una vez más al escuchar al doctor decirle que se estaba recuperando muy bien de su ataque, le habían dicho que dos hombres la habían asaltado luego de su concierto en el parque.

"¡Michael!" Michelle exclamó emocionada de ver a su hermano menor. Se había quedado dormida anoche antes de que él regresara, y Amara lo había enviado a su casa.

Michael saludó respetuosamente al doctor. "Doctor, ¿Cuándo cree que mi hermana pueda regresar a casa?"

"Bueno, la fractura del brazo es bastante severa, pero no veo porque no pueda irse a su casa mañana en la mañana." El medico volteó hacia Michelle. "Siempre y cuando se cuide mucho jovencita."

Michelle le sonrió al doctor con su sonrisa mas inocente. "Por supuesto."

Michael sacudió la cabeza. "No se preocupe doctor, yo mismo me encargaré que mi hermana se cuide y descanse bastante."

"Bien." El doctor dijo alegremente cerrando el expediente que tenía en las manos. "Y no mas andar por el parque sola de noche."

Michelle asintió, pero su buen humor se desvaneció al escuchar la culpa evidente en la voz de su hermano cuando respondió.

"No se preocupe doctor, no permitiré que mi hermana salga lastimada así nunca mas."

El doctor asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente, presentía que los hermanos tenían cosas que aclarar.

Michelle señaló hacia las flores. "Son hermosas."

"Se ven pálidas junto a ti hermanita." Le dijo, colocando las flores en la mesita junto a la cama.

Michelle tocó su cama. "Siéntate."

Michael se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana y tocó con una mano la mejilla de ella, asegurándose que no fuera un sueño.

"Esto no fue tu culpa Michael." Michelle dijo, sintiendo la culpa que él trataba de esconder. "No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para protegerme de esos dos hombres."

"Sí hubiera podido." Michael le discutió. "Debería haber estado ahí. Eres mi hermana. Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Te lo juro Michelle, por mi vida, que nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime de esta manera jamás."

Michelle vio lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de su hermano menor, y le dolían aún más que el dolor físico que sentía por sus heridas. Levantó su mano sana para tocar su mejilla. "Deja de culparte a ti mismo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor que puedo imaginarme en este mundo?"

Michael sacudió la cabeza.

"Que te ocurra algo, Michael. Antes de conocer a Amara, eras la única persona que me entendía en verdad, la única que siempre sentí que me amaba completamente, sin preguntas, sin limites a tu cariño ni entendimiento." La voz de Michelle estaba llena de emoción. "Si hubieras estado allí esta noche y hubieras salido herido, me hubiera muerto."

"No lo ves Michelle, yo siento lo mismo. Sé que nuestros padres nos aman pero, tú siempre has sido la persona mas importante para mi." Michael dijo, separando la mano de ella de su cara para sostenerla entre las dos suyas. "Fue en serio lo que juré hace un rato, moriré antes de dejar que algo te pase a ti."

Michelle quería discutir con el pero algo en su voz la hizo contenerse. Asintió y decidió romper la tensión con una sonrisa. "Bueno, si quieres salvarme ahora, ¿Qué tal si me traes algo de comida de verdad? El estereotipo acerca de la comida de hospital, es tan cierto que asusta."

**Kinmoku – unos días más tarde**

El sol se había ocultado y las estrellas titilaban sobre Kinmoku. Sin embargo, Darien, no estaba admirando las estrellas. Miraba fijamente a la hermosa mujer sentada frente a él, su cabello rojo moviéndose con la suave brisa vespertina. Darien pensaba que Sage era lo más bello que había visto jamás. La observó mientras ella cuidadosamente comía los alimentos frente a ella con el protocolo perfecto que es de esperarse de una futura reina.

Sage lo había sorprendido cuando regreso de sus estudios con una cena romántica en el patio. Había colocado sobre la mesa, pétalos color rosado pálido de una flor que le recordaba las rosas terrestres. Se había quedado sin palabras al ver lo bella que lucia en un largo vestido azul brillante mientras encendía dos velas en el centro de la mesa.

"Sage, quiero casarme contigo." Darien dijo repentinamente, rompiendo el pacifico silencio que los rodeaba mientras comían.

Sage observó al hombre que amaba pensativamente, mientras masticaba la comida que tenía en la boca. Sabía que había algo detrás de ese comentario, no era sólo una reafirmación de su compromiso con ella. Tomó un trago de su copa de vino antes de decir. "¿Qué tienes en mente, Darien?"

"No creo que debamos esperar mucho tiempo para tomar nuestros votos." Darien dijo, sus ojos azules mirándola intensamente.

"He estado pensando lo mismo." Sage dijo, alcanzando su mano por encima de la mesa. "Siento que por más que queramos una vida normal, no tendremos ese privilegio por mucho tiempo."

Darien le apretó la mano. "¿Cuándo deberías asumir el trono y anunciar nuestro matrimonio?"

Sage cerró los ojos por unos momentos. "Hay un gran mal acercándose, la visión de Yaten y el regreso de los recuerdos de Rose en sus sueños, sólo sirven para reafirmar lo que me dicen mis instintos. Sin embargo, por más que crea que debamos actuar rápido para unir de nuevo al planeta, hay algo más que se acerca por el horizonte además de este mal, algo que debemos esperar."

Darien sintió la tensión en el aire a su alrededor por el poder interno de Sage. "El regreso de tu otra Starlight."

Sage asintió, apreciando como Darien estaba naturalmente en sintonía con sus pensamientos. "Sí."

"Los Star Generals…" Darien comenzó pero hizo una pausa.

"Sí, me pregunto donde están, si habrán sobrevivido también. Hemos recuperado a Rose y a Thyme, pero no tienen recuerdos de su tiempo antes de este, así que tal vez jamás lo sabremos." Sage dijo, terminando la idea.

Darien asintió tristemente. "Entonces, una vez haya regresado tu última Starlight, regresarás a tu trono y nos casaremos."

Sage asintió y dejó ir la mano de Darien para regresar su atención a la comida frente a ella. Estaba feliz por sus futuras nupcias, pero no podía sacudir el sentimiento de pesar sobre lo que se acercaba, sería más horrible que ninguna otra cosa que habían enfrentado antes.

**Kinmoku – un parque cerca del apartamento de Mina y Yaten**

Mina rió mientras tomaba una flor del suelo y regresaba dando saltos hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Yaten con su guitarra. "Sabes, en la Tierra, hay una superstición de determinar si un chico realmente te quiere quitándole los pétalos a una flor."

Yaten levantó la mirada hacia los brillantes ojos de la chica que amaba y rió al ver la alegría en ellos. "¿En serio?"

Mina asintió. "¿Crees que debamos poner tu amor a prueba?"

Yaten sonrió y dejó su guitarra de lado. Tomó la flor de las manos de Mina tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Examinó los delicados pétalos blancos de la flor por un momento para luego ponerla detrás de la oreja de Mina. Bajó la mano de la oreja de Mina hasta llegar a su barbilla. Sonrió al sentirla temblar ante la caricia. "Mina, viaje a través de la galaxia para buscarte, no existe ninguna flor con suficientes pétalos para marcar la distancia que me tomó llegar hasta ti."

Mina sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando sus dedos tocaron la sensible piel de su cara, pero sus palabras hicieron derretir su corazón, levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla. "Yaten, deberías escribir eso en tu canción."

"Tal vez lo haga." Yaten dijo, sonriendo antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos para acariciar sus labios con un rápido beso.

"Sí, y lograras escribir tus canciones mucho mejor si yo no estoy tan cerca." Mina dijo, en tono de broma antes de regresar al área de las flores.

Yaten la observó alejarse, sintiéndose enormemente feliz. Esperó un momento y retomó su guitarra. Tocó unas cuantas notas mientras observaba el rubio cabello de Mina resaltar contra la oscuridad de la noche que los rodeaba. Sabía que con el mal que los acechaba tal vez no debían estar fuera tan tarde, pero, por alguna razón se sentía seguro.

Sonriendo, regresó su atención a la canción que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Tarareando para si mismo, dejó que sus dedos tocaran las cuerdas de la guitarra. Varios minutos pasaron, pero no parecía lograr que la canción expresara lo que él quería. Arrugó la frente y dejó de tocar para pellizcarse la nariz.

Mina, que estaba entretenida oliendo las diferentes flores del parque donde estaban, notó la tensión de Yaten. Sonrió y se puso de pie acercándose a su prometido. "Yaten, ¿por qué retienes las palabras dentro de ti?"

Yaten dejó de tocar su nariz y levantó la vista, enfocando sus verdes ojos en la expresión curiosa de Mina. "¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Nunca pruebas tus canciones en voz alta cuando estoy presente. Tal vez, deberías dejar salir las palabras mientras tratas de ordenarlas en tu cabeza." Le respondió ella.

Yaten sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que me daría algo de vergüenza si me escucharas tratar de armar una canción. A veces suenan bastante ridículo cuando no están listas."

Mina acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y colocó una mano en su rodilla. "Yaten, nunca pensaría que algo que sale de tu corazón o de tu mente es ridículo. Déjalas salir, por favor, confía en mi amor por ti."

Yaten sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre Mina mientras tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra nuevamente. Tragó saliva para deshacerse de sus inseguridades al notar la calidez en los azules ojos de ella. Parecía que sus dedos tenían vida propia sobre las cuerdas.

_La luz de tus ojos me deja saber_

_La seguridad que puedo tener_

_Eres un regalo hermoso e inesperado_

_Y cuando estas cerca, mi corazón siento crecer_

_El poder que me das no se puede describir_

_No se puede ver pero se puede sentir_

_Nunca me había sentido mas vivo_

Yaten se detuvo cuando las palabras habían salido de sus labios, había sentido algo fuerte en su pecho. Colocó una mano sobre su corazón y recordó haberse sentido así antes, cuando aún tenía los poderes de Starlight.

"¿Yaten?" Mina preguntó, preocupada.

Yaten sonrió. "Estoy bien amor."

"Lo sé, pero hace unos segundos estabas prácticamente brillando." Mina dijo suavemente.

Yaten abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Me sentí mas poderoso justo ahora, como ocurría cuando tenia los poderes de Starlight."

"Hablemos con Sage acerca de esto mañana, puede significar algo." Mina dijo calmadamente.

Yaten asintió y tomó su mano. Sólo le quedaba esperar que con la llegada de este nuevo enemigo, pudiera liberar los poderes ocultos en su interior a tiempo.

**La Tierra – varios días después**

Dill arrugó la frente mientras jugaba en el yoyo verde que tenía en las manos. Miró a su hermano gemelo quien también lucía más melancólico de lo usual. Sabía perfectamente bien porque ambos estaban así, había pasado una semana desde su ataque a Sailor Neptune y aún no habían logrado atrapar a ninguna de las protectoras de la Princesa. Las Scouts estaban siendo muy cuidadosas, ya no viajaban a ningún lado sin ser acompañadas por otra. La princesa tenía guardias constantes, incluso en ocasiones un Solar Guardian se pisaba los talones a la escolta.

"Dill, el general llegará pronto." Basil dijo calmadamente.

Dill movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Así es hermano, y no será un encuentro nada agradable."

"¿Por qué es tan difícil ahora?" Basil cuestionó.

"¿Te refieres a matar a las Scouts?" Dill dijo, mientras el yoyo colgaba de su dedo antes regresar y ser atrapado.

"Sí, no lo entiendo. La última vez ellas eran más fuertes y sin embargo logramos aniquilar a más de una." Basil respondió, sus ojos llenos de ira.

"Esta vida es diferente de aquella." Dill respondió, iniciando su explicación. "Para comenzar, en esta vida la Princesa de la Luna es mucho más fuerte. A pesar de que estaba en entrenamiento en la vida pasada, solo era una aprendiz de scout, y su entrenamiento era mas bien una actividad extra, no su deber principal."

"Dill estuvo silente por unos minutos antes de agregar. "Y los Solar Guardians no están separados entre ellos esta vez aparentemente."

Basil asintió. "Las princesas también estaban mas separadas en la vida pasada, ahora están todas juntas. Comparten una amistad mucho mayor esta vez."

"No me importa que tan fuerte sean sus lazos de amistad, eso no es excusa para sus fracasos." El General Kulno dijo, apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos.

Sobresaltado, Dill no atrapó el yoyo cuando este se devolvía hacia arriba. "General." Lo saludó, su voz ligeramente áspera ante la ira notoria en la voz de Kulno y en su mirada.

"General, creo que ha asustado a mi hermano. Es primera vez que falla con ese yoyo en mas de mil años." Basil dijo, con una risita nerviosa.

El General Kulno gruñó levemente mirando a Basil, sonido que los hizo guardar silencio a ambos. "Acabo de tener una reunión muy poco placentera con mi Lord Malice. Dijo que si ustedes dos no entregan resultados pronto, toda su inconformidad se verá enfocada en ustedes."

Dill tragó el enorme nudo en su garganta. "Nuestro Lord puede estar seguro que le entregaremos el Cristal de Plata. Solo dígale que sea paciente, tengo un plan, pero necesitará algo de tiempo para ser ejecutado."

"No me digas, y ¿exactamente como pretendes hacer eso?" Se escuchó una voz femenina cuestionante desde las sombras.

Los tres hombres voltearon a ver a Ginger, sus ojos verdes brillantes en la oscuridad.

"Ginger, amada, no sabía que me habías seguido." El General Kulno habló, su voz ligeramente más suave.

Ginger sonrió y salió hacia la luz, caminó hasta detenerse junto al general. "Solo quería asegurarme que tu encuentro con estos dos payasos saliera bien."

"No somos payasos, Ginger." Basil dijo, irritado. Ginger siempre lograba hacerlos sentir inferior.

"Pues me tenían bien engañada, con la forma en que andan por ahí haciendo ridiculeces." Ginger respondió.

"¡Suficiente!" El General interrumpió, sonó harto. "No tengo tiempo para desacuerdos sin importancia. Mi Lord se esta poniendo impaciente mientras aparecen mas Guardians y perdemos más de nuestras fuerzas. No pueden fallar, la vida de todos nosotros están en juego si ustedes dos no obtienen ese cristal."

"No le fallaremos." Dill le aseguró.

"Y cuando salgamos exitosos, Ginger, espero una disculpa." Basil dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Ginger resopló pero no emitió respuesta alguna. Miró al General Kulno quien asintió al verla.

"Espero buenas noticias pronto, ustedes dos." Les dijo seriamente.

Dill y Basil observaron mientras el general tomaba la mano de Ginger y desaparecían juntos.

Basil volteó hacia su hermano. "Bueno Dill, aparentemente estamos en un reloj de arena que se esta acabando."

Dill asintió. "Dejaremos que corra un poco más hermano. Eso les dará a las scouts una sensación de seguridad, y nosotros estaremos listos para atraparlas cuando alguna haga algo estúpido."

"Y esta vez, nos aseguraremos que la elegida no sobreviva el encuentro." Basil respondió, en tono sombrío.

**Tokio – centro comercial, varios días después**

El fin de semana había atraído enormes multitudes al centro comercial. Hotaru estaba sentada en un asiento en una de las tiendas de ropa populares del centro. Reía mientras Kyle arrugaba la frente al ver el atuendo que se estaba probando.

Kyle le sonrió. "Tenias razón, no va conmigo."

Hotaru rió entre dientes y asintió. "Te lo dije. Ve y cámbiate, toda esta compradera me esta dando hambre."

Kyle rió levemente. "El clima esta empezando a enfriarse. Pensé que ya que tenía que salir a comprar ropa de futbol mas caliente, podíamos aprovechar para comprar alguna ropa para la temporada fría. Eso es todo."

Hotaru sonrió, se puso de pie y se acerco hasta estar frente a su novio. Tocó un poco la horrible camiseta que él había insistido en probarse. "Yo creo que usaste esta excusa de necesitar ropa mas caliente para traerme hasta aquí y malcriarme comprándome cosas." Dijo mientras señalaba hacia varias bolsas junto a la silla en la que había estado sentada.

Kyle le sonrió brillantemente, pero de repente se tornó serio. "Tal vez solo estoy tratando de compensar haber sido tan mal novio mientras estabas herida."

Hotaru suspiró. "Kyle, hace un mes de eso. No estaba molesta contigo en ese entonces, y ciertamente no lo estoy ahora."

Kyle le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y volteó dirigiéndose a los probadores de nuevo. Sabía que si insistía en las razones por las que se sentía culpable, arruinaría el resto de la tarde.

Hotaru caminó un poco por la tienda y sonrió al ver a Lita, Raye y Molly en la tienda de enfrente. Trista había querido ser quien la siguiera, pero estaba agradecida que las tres inner scouts se hubieran ofrecido. Ellas eran mucho más discretas, Mama Trista probablemente hubiera estado a poco más de un metro de distancia de ellos todo el tiempo. El enemigo no había hecho nuevos ataques, pero todas estaban siendo muy cuidadosas. Hotaru realmente tenía esperanza que los tres Solar Guardians se hubieran hecho cargo de los malvados gemelos, Dill y Basil, pero como las scouts no tenían forma de comunicarse con los Solar Guardians, no había forma de saberlo.

Kyle salió del probador y camino hasta tomar su mano, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. "Vamos, no quiero que te me vayas a desaparecer. Ya estas demasiado delgada."

Hotaru rió y siguió a su novio a la salida de la tienda. Sonrió cuando sintió que Kyle apretaba su mano al pasar junto a un grupo de compañeros de la secundaria, todos saludando. Kyle la había ayudado bastante a sentirse más libre y hacer nuevos amigos.

La sonrisa se deshizo de sus labios al entrar a un restaurant y ver a Talia y a Sammy en la línea justo frente a ellos. Hotaru arrugó la frente al ver como Sammy reía de algo a que Talia había susurrado en su oído. No podía explicar porque le molestaba ver a Sammy junto a Talia, ellas dos se estaban volviendo mejores amigas, y debía admitir que Talia no estaba en bancarrota intelectual como la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela con las que Sammy salía. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ese sentimiento sin sentido y escuchó a Kyle saludar.

"Hola Tsukino, hola Talia." Kyle dijo sonriéndole a ambos.

Sammy, que aún estaba sonriendo ante el comentario de Talia sobre la señora sentada al frente con algo en los dientes que le estaba causando nauseas a su acompañante mientras ella reía inocentemente, volteó y perdió la emoción al ver a Hotaru con Kyle. Su mirada pasó de Kyle a los ojos violetas de Hotaru y se vio obligado a tragar en seco como siempre le ocurría al verla. "Hola Kyle."

"¡Hotaru!" Talia exclamó emocionada.

Hotaru, que se sentía perdida en la mirada de Sammy, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus pensamientos. "Hola Talia, no sabía que saldrías con Sammy esta noche."

La mirada perceptiva de Talia no dejó escapar el pesar que se notó en la expresión de su amiga por un segundo. Sonrió. "A bueno, estamos compartiendo, pero no es una cita ni nada por el estilo. Scott tenía que ir a donde Seiya, Sammy estaba ahí, y ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer, así que decidimos salir a comer algo, como amigos."

"A bueno, que lastima, ustedes dos harían una linda pareja." Kyle dijo, ligeramente bromeando.

Sammy apretó los labios y sintió que sus puños se cerraban.

Talia sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, solo somos amigos."

Hotaru no sabía por qué, pero esas palabras la hacían sonreír. "Nosotros también íbamos a comer algo, ¿quieren sentarse con nosotros?"

Kyle abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sammy fue más rápido.

Le sonrió a Hotaru. "Nos encantaría."

Kyle cerró la boca y suspiró. No ignoraba la atracción que sentía su compañero de equipo por su novia, lo había notado desde el primer día que llego a la Secundaria Juban. No podía culparlo, sabía que su novia era hermosa, pero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo compartir su tiempo de su cita con ella, con Sammy.

La anfitriona se acercó y los guió por el restaurant hasta su mesa. Los cuatro tomaron asiento y miraron sus menús. Antes de poder decir algo más, su atención fue captada por una voz familiarmente chillona. "¿Sammy?"

Los cuatro voltearon para encontrarse con Allison, en una mesa no muy lejana, sentada junto a Michael.

**Tokio – Raton Estates**

Trista fue a abrir la puerta y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a su novio parado del otro lado, sonriéndole. "¿Y tú en que andas por aquí?"

La sonrisa de Scott se hizo mucho mayor cuando ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. "Primero, en esto." Respondió él, tocando su barbilla y elevándole la cabeza para poder besar sus labios.

Trista sonrió cuando se separaron. "¿Y segundo?"

"Bueno, quería saber como seguía Michelle, y quería hablar con Michael, a ver si me quiere como manager mientras este aquí en Japón. Él tiene el mismo talento por la música que su hermana, odiaría verlo perder."

"Bueno, Michelle esta en la sala, y sé que le gustaría verte. Amara ha estado merodeando a su alrededor todo el día, y yo también. Creo que le gustaría una cara nueva y alguien diferente con quien hablar. Pero Michael, lo invitó a salir una chica de su clase, así que ahora debe estar en su cita."

Scott levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. "¿Salió en una cita?"

Trista rió y le indicó que la siguiera hasta la sala, donde Amara y Michelle estaban sentadas en un sofá. "Sí, no quería ir, pero Hotaru había salido con Kyle y no pudo localizar a Sammy… no le quedaron mas excusas."

"Ya veo. Bueno, Sammy salió con Talia." Scott respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Sammy y Talia!" Michelle exclamó.

"Sí, pero como amigos." Scott dijo, tomando asiento en el sillón reclinable junto a Michelle.

"¿Y nada más?" Michelle preguntó, pícaramente.

Scott sacudió la cabeza. "No, me temo que nada más."

Amara resopló. "Mejor para Sammy, tu ahijada sólo causa problemas."

Scott abrió la boca, pero la cerró tomando un momento para borrar la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

"Amara." Trista dijo en tono severo.

Amara se sobresaltó, justo en ese momento Michelle le había pellizcado el brazo.

"No hay problemas chicas." Scott dijo, una arrogante sonrisa apoderándose de sus facciones. "Amara aún esta dolida porque mi ahijada le ganó."

Amara arrugó la frente, Michelle y Trista ambas rieron.

"Ey, supe que hay una revancha en dos semanas, nadie sabe." Scott dijo, tocándose la rodilla para que Trista tomara asiento.

Trista sacudió la cabeza y señaló a la cocina. Scott asintió, comprendiendo la señal y ella volteó y salió de la habitación.

"Tú la haces feliz." Michelle dijo suavemente, observando la expresión de Scott mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Trista.

Scott volteó a verla y sonrió. "Eso espero, porque ella me hace feliz a mi."

Michelle lo examinó cuidadosamente, sintiéndose complacida de no encontrar nada de arrogancia y galantería en su mirada, estaba hablando en serio.

"Le rompes el corazón y te mato, Hiro." Amara dijo, calmadamente.

Scott volteó a mirar a Amara. "No tendrás que hacerlo, preferiría morir antes que lastimarla intencionalmente. Te ahorraría el trabajo de tener que matarme."

Amara gruñó, Michelle sintió una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces Michelle, ya van dos semanas, ¿cuándo dijo el doctor que puedes quitarte el cabestrillo?" Scott dijo, cambiando algo el tema.

"Bueno, como la fractura fue bastante severa y tuve una mínima en la clavícula además, me lo tengo que dejar por otra semana más, y el yeso lo tengo que llevar por cuatro semanas después de eso." Michelle respondió, su humor ya no tan placentero.

Scott extendió su brazo hasta tocar levemente el hombro lastimado de Michelle. "Michelle, eres más fuerte que esto. Sanarás, y mientras tanto tienes a Amara y a Trista para encargarse de todos los problemas que cargas sobre tus hombros. Y yo soy tu amigo Michelle, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites."

Michelle sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas ante estas dulces y alentadoras palabras. "Eres un gran hombre, Scott Hiro."

"Cuidado Michelle, ese es mi hombre." Trista bromeó, sus propios ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas al haber observado la interacción entre su mejor amiga y este hombre, quien ella sabía que era dueño de su corazón.

Todos rieron ante los falsos celos de Trista. Ella entró a la sala con una bandeja de tazas de te, le sirvió un poco a Scott y a sus amigas antes de tomar una para si misma y tomar asiento en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba Scott.

"¿Cómo salió tu reunión con Seiya, Scott?" Trista preguntó, mientras soplaba un poco su taza.

"En realidad no fue una reunión oficial, solo quería que viera algunos de los eventos publicitarios que quieren que él haga." Scott respondió.

"Espero que no esté aceptando demasiadas cosas con Serena delicada como está." Amara dijo, arrugando un poco la frente.

Scott sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca, ya deberías saber que Seiya siempre pone a Serena y al bebe por encima de todo lo demás."

"Y, ¿Qué eventos quieren que haga?" Trista preguntó, finalmente tomando un trago de su te.

"Me están pidiendo otro concierto, pero se regó la voz de que la sensación adolescente Michael Kaioh esta en Tokio." Scott dijo sonriendo. "Saben que conozco a su hermana y pidieron que usara mis conexiones para convencerlo de que trabaje con Seiya."

Michelle sonrió tristemente. "Tenía esperanzas de ser yo quien lo acompañara en su debut."

"Y así será." Scott respondió gentilmente. "Les dije que sospechaba que tanto tú como Michael querrían hacer un show juntos primero. Esa es la razón por la que quise venir a hablar con él, a ver si le interesa un manager. Sé que tuvo problemas con el anterior antes de salir de Europa."

Michelle asintió. "¿Y yo que Scott? ¿No quieres ser _mi_ manager?"

Scott notó la mirada burlona de la joven mujer. "Sí, peor tú ya tienes un manager, así que no quise ponerte en la incomoda posición de tener que rechazarme."

"Mas bien querrás decir que tu ego no aguantaría un posible rechazo." Trista dijo riendo.

Todos rieron mientras Scott arrugaba la frente.

"Tienes razón, no despediría a mi manager, pero si creo que podrías trabajar con mi hermano. Le diré que te llame mañana." Michelle dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo crees que le este yendo en su cita?" Trista preguntó, pensativa.

"Espero que bien. Tiene pocos amigos, sería bueno para el conocer a una buena chica con quien salir." Michelle respondió, llena de esperanza.

"Hmmm." Scott susurró. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana. Lamentaba pensar que Michelle quedaría decepcionada por el resultado de esta cita, sabía que el corazón de Michael ya tenía dueña.

**N/A: **hola de nuevo, como vieron otro capítulo sin Serena ni Seiya, pero sí vimos algo de Yaten-Mina, para las que andaban preguntando (Katabrecteri ahí tienes para que no te me quejes).

… por si no se dieron cuenta, Mina hace referencia al "me quiere, no me quiere" cuando le habla a Yaten, y la canción que él canta es completamente inventada por SGC y traducida por mi tratando de mantener cierta rima.

… Cabestrillo (lo que Scott le pregunta a Michelle cuantos días mas deberá usar): _m. _banda o aparato pendiente del hombro para sostener e inmovilizar la mano o el brazo lastimados… no sé si se le conoce por algún otro nombre.

… las que tienen dudas de por qué Michael se retrasó en la visión que vieron en el capitulo pasado, lo sabrán muy pronto… pero la reacción del resto de las sailors si se hace esperar

… con respecto a la historia de la otra autora que tiene similitudes con esta, hablé con la autora después de ver un comentario de su historia que me molestó, le expliqué la situación y la invité a que leyera El Corazón de Cosmos para que viera que no es paranoia mía, ella alega ignorancia de que esta historia existía y en vista que la suya se ha ido alejando de un poco de esta a partir de ese momento, yo le creo. Ambas historias tienen cosas clave en común, pero a su vez tienen suficientes diferencias para no acusar de plagio ni nada por el estilo. Si les interesa, las invito a que la busquen, esta bastante interesante y ella actualiza bastante seguido, yo por mi parte la seguiré leyendo.

… gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus alertas y sus favoritos, pero sobretodo (por sus comentarios) debo agradecer a: Miriamelle, neoreynaserena,Lilupixie, agatasha, serenity824, smfanatic, Serena Princesita Hale, Kira Masen, chikita22bkou, Antonella Diaz, BOMBOM, mely sun, DiAnItA LiNdA, Antitos Kou Leto, Minako Uzumaki, XiaoMeng, grg91, Imari NekoVampire, cachorro.

... les prometo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar el póximo capítulo... besos

**En el próximo capítulo… la tensión continúa entre los más jóvenes:**

Hotaru tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta al verlo cambiar su posición relajada y acercarse hasta quedar parado justo frente a ella. "De acuerdo, supongo que puedo ir. No tengo mas nada que hacer."

"Que bueno, es una cita." Sammy dijo, picándole un ojo antes de caminar hacia el restaurante.


	43. Chapter 43

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres está en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

"Hmmm." Scott susurró. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana. Lamentaba pensar que Michelle quedaría decepcionada por el resultado de esta cita, sabía que el corazón de Michael ya tenía dueña.

**Tokio – Apartamento de Serena y Seiya **

Serena bajo la mirada hacia su barriga y suspiró complacida mientras se ponía sus pijamas de seda blanca. Seiya le había preparado un baño caliente luego que Scott, Talia y Sammy se fueron, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Levantó un poco la parte de arriba de su pijama, dejándola descansar sobre su vientre.

"Ya falta poco para que estés conmigo, mi pequeña Rini." Susurró mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por encima, sintiendo el leve movimiento de su hija en su interior. "Quieres a tu papi, ¿cierto? Siempre puedo notarlo, para esta hora comienzas a inquietarte hasta que él nos canta tu canción de cuna."

Serena reacomodó su camisón, acarició su vientre una vez mas y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala. Se detuvo al ver a Seiya, su reflejo visible en las puertas corredizas del balcón, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. Podía notar que tenía la frente arrugada y sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Seiya, vas a tener arrugas permanentes y muchas canas si no comienzas a relajarte."

Seiya miró el cristal directamente, hasta los ojos de su esposa. Le picó un ojo antes de voltear a encararla. "Esta hermosa cara nunca tendrá arrugas."

Serena rio y se dirigió al sofá. Tocó el asiento junto a ella y arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su esposo.

Seiya rio. "Como si pudiera resistirme a la oportunidad de acurrucarme contigo en el sofá, esposa."

Serena esperó a que él tomara asiento para recostarse en sus brazos, dejando su cara sobre la piel de su cuello, suspiró.

"¿Acaso huelo feo esposa?" Seiya preguntó en broma.

"Si, horrible." Serena murmuró contra su cuello.

Sentir su respiración sobre su cuello le causaba cosquillas y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Cambió ligeramente de posición en el sofá para apaciguar esa segunda reacción. "Supongo que eso sirve de testimonio de lo maravilloso que soy, si estás dispuesta a acurrucarte conmigo a pesar de oler horrible."

Serena rió y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo. Podía notar la preocupación evidente en sus azules ojos, a pesar que las líneas de su frente se habían suavizado. "Seiya." Susurró mientras levantaba una mano hasta su frente para mover unos mechones de su cara. "Deja de preocuparte. Sólo disfruta este momento."

"Oh, créeme esposa, lo estoy disfrutando." Seiya dijo, tomando la mano de ella en la suya. Llevó sus dedos hasta su boca y se dispuso a besar cada uno de ellos.

Serena tembló levemente ante la reacción que su cuerpo tenía por el más leve roce de sus labios contra su piel. "Seiya." Dijo con poco aliento.

"¿Si?" Susurró él, aún con su mano agarrada y descendiendo sus labios en dirección a la muñeca de ella.

"Estas tratando de distraerme." Le dijo en tono acusatorio.

"No lo suficientemente bien parece." Le dijo él, sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

"Debes creer que todo saldrá bien." Serena dijo tiernamente.

"Creo, con todo mi corazón, que no hay nada que no puedas encarar y vencer, Bombón." Seiya le respondió con el mismo afecto. "Pero, eso no significa que no me preocuparé por tu bienestar y el de nuestra hija, mientras enfrentas y vences lo que viene."

Serena sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas antes sus palabras, ante el amor y la fe que él tenía en ella, porque podía ver todo eso en su profunda mirada azul. "Seiya…" Le susurró, al momento que se levantaba sobre el sofá para presionar sus labios contra los de él. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba con todo su amor cuando él soltó su mano para rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra si mismo, profundizando el beso.

Seiya lentamente se separó de su esposa y observó sus ojos azules. "Bombón, te amo."

Serena sonrió y recostó su cabeza de su pecho. "Yo te amo mas."

Seiya rió en voz alta y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Eso no es posible."

**En el Centro Comercial**

Talia no lograba levantar la mirada de su plato, donde estaba actualmente usando su cuchillo para acribillar un pedazo de carne inocente. Sabía que levantar la mirada significaría ver a Michael coqueteando con Allison, y sabía que no tenia derecho a sentir los celos que estaba sintiendo.

"Um, Talia, ¿Estás bien?" Sammy preguntó inseguro, tratando de no perder el apetito mientras la veía jugar con su comida.

Talia había olvidado por completo que sus demás amigos estaban en la mesa con ellos. Asintió distraídamente, sus mejillas sonrojándose por vergüenza. "Si, creo que estoy algo mareada por la humedad en este lugar lleno de gente. Creo que saldré del restaurante por un minuto."

Sammy se puso de pie. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Hotaru también se puso de pie, sus ojos violeta llenos de preocupación.

Talia les regaló a Sammy y a Hotaru una sonrisa. "No, por favor, sigan disfrutando su cena, enseguida regreso."

Talia volteó tan rápidamente que no notó las arrugas aparecer en la frente de Michael al verla salir del salón.

Talia caminó entre los ocupantes del restaurante hasta encontrar una puerta que llevaba hacia afuera del centro comercial. Tomó una respiración profunda de fresco aire nocturno. Caminó por un pequeño callejón hacia una silla que lucia bastante limpia. Sospechaba que los empleados la usarían en su tiempo libre. Pasó su mano por el asiento y se sentó. Miro la luna por un minuto y suspiro profundamente.

Cerró los ojos al sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón por ver a Michael con otra chica. "Yo lo alejé de mi, así que me toca vivir con este dolor." Susurró para si misma.

"He querido preguntarte acerca de eso." Una suave voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

Talia abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose a Michael observándola y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que él había estado escuchándola. ¿Preguntarme el qué?" Susurró mientras desviaba la mirada.

Michael suspiró y se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella. "Preguntarte, ¿Por qué sigues alejándome? ¿Por qué sigues lastimándonos a los dos?" Le preguntó mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes.

Talia sintió que su corazón latía de repente ante el contacto directo y el cariño que notaba en sus ojos azules. "¿Por qué no me odias?"

"¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no importa cuanto me odies y me lastimes, nunca podría odiarte?" Michael sonrió levemente mientras una leve brisa soplaba su cabello verde claro, moviendo unos cuantos mechones hacia su cara.

"¡Porque debes odiarme!" Talia exclamó, su voz sonaba desesperada y en tono rogante, incluso a sus propios oídos.

"Mi hermosa Talia." Michael suspiró, mientras levantaba una mano para tomar uno de los mechones que ella había teñido de color rosa entre sus dedos. "¿No crees que hemos aprendido de nuestro pasado?"

Talia sintió que una lágrima salía del borde de sus ojos. "No, obviamente no. Tu hermana casi muere una vez más, en esta vida."

Michael suspiró. "Talia por favor, esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros dos."

La mirada de Talia se tornó feroz al ponerse de pie y alejarse de él. "Sabes que sí, Michael. Te sentí ahí esa noche, cuando se supone que debías estar con tu hermana. Estabas observándome en la pista, por eso llegaste tarde a donde ella."

Michael la miró tristemente, se puso de de pie y bajó la mirada. "Tal vez algún día entiendas, realmente somos mas fuertes cuando estamos juntos, que por separados."

Talia sacudió la cabeza, convirtiendo su cara en una mascara sin expresión una vez más. "Nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo Michael. No lo permitiré, porque nuestro amor es una fuerza destructiva que causa que todo lo que nos importa se vuelva añicos a nuestro alrededor."

Se dio media vuelta y regresó al restaurante, casi chocando contra Hotaru que justo salía por la misma puerta en ese momento.

"¿Talia?" Hotaru pregunto mientras su amiga pasaba junto a ella. Comenzó a voltearse para seguir a Talia, pero justo en ese momento notó la expresión de tormento en los ojos de Michael. Dudó por un segundo, y luego bajó los pequeños escalones para llegar hasta él. "¿Qué sucedió Michael?"

"Nada nuevo para Talia y para mi." Michael dijo medio gruñendo mientras observaba la luna.

"Tú la amas." Hotaru declaró.

Michael suspiró. "Si, mucho."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué hay tanta distancia entre ustedes dos?" Hotaru preguntó.

"Hace mucho tiempo, algo sucedió porque nosotros dos estábamos juntos y descuidamos nuestras responsabilidades…" La voz de Michael se quebró por un segundo, al recordar las dolorosas imágenes. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Lo que sucedió por nosotros no poder poner nuestro amor en segundo plano frente a nuestras responsabilidades causo que sucedieran cosas horribles, se desato una cadena de eventos que destruyó tantas cosas… lastimó a tantos…"

"Michael, estoy segura que pueden perdonarse el uno al otro, perdonarse ustedes mismos y seguir adelante. Después de todo, sólo son humanos." Hotaru dijo, observándolo preocupada. "No es como si hubiera causado el fin del mundo." Le dijo sonriéndole levemente, tratando de animarlo.

Michael bajó la mirada hacia la joven y la abrazó. "No deberías estar aquí afuera, vamos, seguro Kyle nos esta esperando."

Hotaru estaba por responder cuando Sammy salió por la puerta trasera. Observó los brazos de Michael que aún estaban alrededor de Hotaru y arrugó la frente. "Michael, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

A Michael no le pasó desapercibida la mirada furiosa del otro chico y tuvo que resistir las ganas que tenía de sonreír ante los obvios celos de su amigo. "Solo abrazaba a Hotaru como agradecimiento por ser tan buena amiga."

"Bueno, pues yo necesito hablar con ella, ¿nos podrías dar un minuto?" Sammy respondió cauteloso.

Michael asintió y regresó al restaurant separándose de Hotaru.

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió el callejón una vez estuvieron solos Sammy y Hotaru.

"¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?" Hotaru preguntó, nerviosa. Trataba de evitar contacto visual directo con Sammy.

"Necesito pedirte un favor." Sammy dijo encogiéndose de hombros y recostándose de una pared cercana.

"¿Si?" Hotaru dijo cuidadosamente, finalmente dejando que su mirada se posara en la de él.

"Si bueno, esperaba que el próximo viernes después de mi practica de futbol fueras conmigo a comprarles una regalo para el bebe a Serena y Seiya, para la fiesta que mis padres tendrán en dos semanas." Sammy dijo, tratando de sonar casual.

"Seguro, puedo ir contigo pero, ¿no preferirías pedírselo a Talia?" Le preguntó Hotaru.

Sammy arrugó la frente. "Si hubiera preferido ir con Talia le hubiera preguntado a Talia."

Hotaru trago el nudo que se formaba en su garganta al verlo cambiar su posición relajada y acercarse hasta quedar parado justo frente a ella. "De acuerdo, supongo que puedo ir. No tengo mas nada que hacer."

"Que bueno, es una cita." Sammy dijo, picándole un ojo antes de caminar hacia el restaurante.

"No es una cita." Hotaru protestó, pero Sammy ya no la escuchó.

**Estudio Musical Bashinto, varias noches mas tarde.**

Scott suspiró mientras apagaba los equipos del estudio. Miró los controles y sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Hoy había sido la primera noche como manager de Michael en el estudio, y ya sabía que le esperaba mucho trabajo por delante. Michael no había siquiera levantado un instrumento musical en meses.

"No pierdas la paciencia con el Scott." Michelle le habló desde el asiento que ocupaba.

Scott volteó y le sonrió. "No estoy perdiendo la paciencia, es solo que no puedo creer que él haya abandonado su talento de tal forma por tanto tiempo."

Michelle arqueó las cejas. "Lo dice el hombre que dejo su carrera musical cuando estaba en la cima para dedicarse a manager."

Scott se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano por su pelo rojizo. "Supongo que cuando lo dices así sueno como un completo hipócrita."

Michelle rió entre dientes. "No estoy juzgando Scott." Se puso de pie y movió un poco el brazo que no llevaba en el cabestrillo. "Estoy contenta por como resultaron las cosas, de otra manera mi mejor amiga no estaría por ahí con una sonrisa ridícula en la cara."

Scott rio. "Creo que de una forma u otra yo la habría encontrado."

"¿Oh?" Michelle lo cuestionó, intrigada por ese comentario.

"Si, no me hubiera sentido completo sin ella nunca, hubiera tenido que seguir buscando hasta encontrarla." Dijo, moviendo sus hombros ligeramente como si el comentario fuera un hecho y no algo romántico.

Michelle se quedó en silencio, podía sentir un profundo amor en sus palabras. Se preguntaba a si misma como era posible que Trista compartiera un lazo de amor tan fuerte con un simple mortal. Temía el dolor que le causaría a su amiga ver a Scott envejecer y morir. Tocó suavemente su hombro lastimado mientras consideraba hablar con Amara acerca del asunto mas tarde.

Michael entró a la sala de controles y se quitó la venda que llevaba puesta para mantener su pelo alejado de su cara. "Lo siento Scott."

Scott volteó y miró al joven con decepción en los ojos. "No tienes que disculparte conmigo Michael. Tendrás que disculparte con todas los fans que esperan escuchar tu hermosa música mientras tú insistes en mantenerla oculta por alguna razón."

Michael abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, apretando sus labios. Estaba a punto de responder que Scott debía entender perfectamente bien porque su corazón no estaba en música, cuando recordó que su hermana estaba presente. "Lo haré mejor."

"Que bueno." Scott dijo con una sonrisa. "Michael, imagino que podrás escoltar a tu adorable hermana a casa esta noche."

Michael asintió al notar la sutil mirada de Scott, sabiendo que lo debía tomar como una advertencia por la delicada condición de Michelle ante cualquier ataque de los temibles gemelos. "Si, tengo tareas así que iremos directo a casa."

"Bien." Scott se acercó a Michelle y la abrazó suavemente. "Dale eso a Trista de parte mía." Le dijo picándole un ojo.

Michelle rio. "Lo haré."

Scott los observo marcharse y terminó de apagar los equipos. Apagó las luces y caminó por el pasillo pobremente iluminado hasta las escaleras. En las escaleras, al estar a solas, cambio de Scott Hiro a Solar Guardian Pyrios. Rápidamente llego a la puerta del techo y salió. Arrugó la frente ante el cielo nublado, odiaba cuando la luna y las estrellas no estaban visibles.

"Odio no poder ver la luna." Se escuchó una suave voz desde la izquierda de Pyrios, dando volumen a sus pensamientos internos.

"¿Todos están a salvo?" Pyrios preguntó volteando hacia Pax, que estaba recostada del sistema de ventilación del edificio.

"Todos están en sus casas, excepto Amy que aun está donde Taiki." Pax respondió, parándose derecha.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Pyrios preguntó.

"Porque no están solos, los dos gatos guardianes están con ellos." Pax respondió.

"Pax, por mas que Luna y Artemis quieran proteger a las scouts, no son suficiente contra Basil y Dill." Pyrios le regañó.

"Eso ya lo sé, solo los dejé para venir a preguntarte como quieres manejar la reunión que van a tener ellas." Pax respondió, irritada por el tono de voz de su mentor.

"¿Sobre qué es la reunión?" Pyrios preguntó intrigado. Sabía que Pax nunca dejaría a ninguna de las scouts desprotegidas sin una buena razón.

"Como localizarnos. Quieren reunirse con nosotros y coordinar como proteger a la princesa." Pax dijo, mientras jugaba con uno de sus sais dorados.

"Vaya. Entonces vayamos. Tal vez ya sea hora de reunirnos con Artemis y Luna." Pyrios respondió sonriendo debajo de su capucha. Le alegraba que finalmente hubiera interés de cooperación entre las scouts y los guardians, porque sin eso fracasarían en esta vida justo como lo hicieron la última vez que Malice y sus seguidores trataron de invadir.

**Ratone Estates.**

Michael dejó sus libros sobre su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Miró fijamente la pared hasta sentir que alguien tocaba a su puerta. "Adelante." Murmuró.

Michelle abrió la puerta y vio la mirada melancólica de su hermano. "Michael, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado que no puedes escribir ni interpretar tu música bien? Sé que eres un adolescente, pero le estas dando una nuevo significado al termino temperamental."

Michael suspiró y señaló hacia su cama, indicándole a su hermana que tomara asiento. "Michelle, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Amara te dijera que ya no te va a amar?"

Michelle se sorprendió ligeramente. Su hermano nunca había hablado directamente sobre su relación sentimental con Amara. "Bueno hermanito, no creo que si en verdad amas a alguien puedas decidir dejar de hacerlo, no tienes elección si es amor verdadero. Puedes escoger alejarte y no ceder a tus sentimientos, pero aun estarías amando."

Michael suspiró y bajó la cabeza hasta sus manos. Michelle se rodó un poco en la cama, acercándose a él, y halo un poco su cabello verde pálido. "Hermanito por favor dime, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

Él levantó la cabeza. "Mi música siempre ha salido de mi corazón, cuando era niño amaba cosas simples y la música era simple. Ahora todo es tan complicado."

"Ella debe ser muy especial para afectarte así. ¿Está en Europa?" Michelle le preguntó tiernamente.

Michael se debatía a si mismo si debía responderle honestamente o no, cuando sonó su teléfono celular. "Debo contestar esta llamada." Dijo al tomar el aparato de su escritorio

Michelle asintió y se puso de pie. "De acuerdo hermanito, te escapas de mi interrogatorio por ahora." Lo despeinó un poco y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Michael esperó que ella saliera antes de contestar. "¿Si?"

Escuchó por unos minutos. "Todas están a salvo en casa, nos vemos en poco tiempo."

Cerró la llamada y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió cuidadosamente y miró hacia el pasillo. Se veía un poco de luz proveniente de la habitación de Amara y Michelle y se escuchaban risitas. Sabía que ya no saldrían por el resto de la noche. Del otro lado del pasillo, la habitación de Hotaru estaba apagada y se escuchaba la ducha en la habitación de Trista.

Regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tomó las almohadas de su cama y las metió debajo de las sabanas. Se rió de si mismo, como si su hermana, la sailor scout, se fuera a dejar engañar tan fácil, en caso que decidiera chequearlo en la noche. Pero el gesto lo hacía sentir como un adolescente normal escapando en la noche y no como un Solar Guardian que ha sido llamado a una reunión.

Michael chasqueó sus dedos y cerró los ojos al sentirse envuelto por los ropajes rojos de guardian hasta quedar vestido.

**Afuera del edificio de Taiki.**

Luna bostezó mientras seguía a Artemis a través de las puertas giratorias del edificio donde vivía Taiki.

Artemis rió entre dientes al voltear a verla. "Sólo tenemos que cruzar la calle y rezar porque alguien vaya a tomar el elevador para no tener que subir las escaleras hasta arriba."

Luna suspiró y arrugo la nariz. "¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?"

"Bueno, estábamos muy entretenidos analizando cosas con Amy y Taiki." Artemis dijo, sentado en el borde del paseo, miraba el trafico pasar.

Luna tomó asiento e imitó su posición. "Y, aún después de todo ese tiempo, no tenemos ninguna solución para atraer a los guardians."

Artemis asintió tristemente. "Si, la única idea mencionada hoy que tal vez funcionaria es usar a una de las scouts o a la princesa como carnada, pero jamás arriesgaríamos la seguridad de una de las chicas."

"Mira hermano. En lugar de dos ratones en la trampa, cayeron dos gatitos." Se escuchó una fría voz detrás de los dos felinos.

Artemis y Luna voltearon encontrándose de frente con Basil y Dill, sus caras enmascaradas observándoos sonrientes.

Luna arqueó la espalda y maulló de forma amenazadora. Artemis gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Miró hacia atrás, la calle aún estaba llena de vehículos a toda velocidad.

"Veo lo que estas pensando gatito." Dill dijo, moviendo un dedo frente a Artemis. "Pero como verás, no tienen escapatoria."

Luna maulló en tono agudo al lanzarse sobre Basil con sus garras afuera. Nunca llegó hasta Basil, Dill la capturó con uno de sus Tentaculos Venenosos y la lanzó sobre la pared del edificio. Chocó contra la pared de concreto y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Artemis gruñó y saltó para evadir otro de los ataques de Dill, pero se encontró a si mismo volando por los aires hacia el trafico cuando el Resplandor de Hojas de Basil le dio justo en el pecho. Estaba a punto de golpear contra el cristal de un vehículo, pero el impacto nunca ocurrió. Se vio una fugaz imagen roja y de repente estaba a salvo en unos fuertes brazos.

"Vaya, vaya, debimos tener razón al pensar que estos gatitos eran importantes si Pyrios viene a salvar a uno de ellos en persona." Dill dijo, inclinándose un poco para recoger a una Luna inconsciente.

"Suelten ese gato." Pyrios ordenó, la ira notoria en su voz hubiese hecho temblar a cualquier otro.

Basil no se inmutó, solo rio entre dientes. "No lo creo. El que lo encuentra se queda con él, y nosotros encontramos a esta pequeña gatita abandonada."

"Creo que deberíamos disecarla." Dill dijo, metiendo a Luna en una bolsa verde.

"Otra magnifica idea hermano, siempre quise uno." Basil respondió, riendo.

"La dejaras ir." Pax dijo, cayendo sobre el paseo, a la derecha de los hermanos y de Pyrios.

"Ustedes dos están cayendo a un nivel aún mas bajo, atacando animales inocentes." Proteus dijo, desde el lado opuesto de Pax.

"Bueno hermano, no me gustan estos números." Basil murmuró.

"Si, además ya es muy tarde para estar contando." Dill estuvo de acuerdo.

"Entonces llevemos a nuestra nueva mascota a casa." Basil dijo, sonriéndole a los Guardians.

"Díganle a la Princesa de la Luna, que si quiere recuperar a su adorada mascota, que venga al medio del parque sola, mañana por la noche." Dill declaró, justo antes de desaparecer junto a su hermano.

"¡No!" Pax gritó, saltado con los brazos extendidos en dirección a la bolsa donde se encontraba Luna. Grito de frustración al cerrar sus puños vacios.

Artemis se quejó y saltó hacia el paseo, tocando con una pata el lugar donde había estado Luna.

Pyrios se arrodillo. "Artemis, este no es el momento de pretender, sabemos que puedes hablar y te entendemos perfectamente."

Artemis levanto sus ojos verdes y suspiro. "¿Ahora que hacemos?"

"Necesitamos que vayas a casa, diles a la Princesa Serena y al Principe Seiya que los veré en el balcón en cinco minutos. Diles que no salgan, sólo que abran la puerta." La voz de Pyrios sonaba llena de urgencia mientras le daba instrucciones a Artemis.

Artemis asintió y volteó, arrugando la frente al ver que el tráfico finalmente se detenía ante la luz roja. Corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle y entró al edificio de apartamentos.

Pyrios volteo hacia los otros dos Guardians. "Rápido, ustedes dos revisen toda el área, tomen sus posiciones en los techos laterales. Yo me reuniré con el príncipe y la princesa sólo."

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus posiciones para asegurarse de la protección de la familia real.

Pyrios maldijo al notar que el pasajero de un taxi cercano lo miraba fijamente. "Fiesta de disfraces." Le gritó antes de doblar la esquina corriendo para alejarse de su espectador.

**En el apartamento de Serena y Seiya.**

Seiya bostezó y apago la luz de la sala. Había estado trabajando en una nueva canción y se le pasó la hora. Estaba a punto de ir a su habitación junto a Serena cuando escucho la puerta de gato abrirse con su sonido característico. Volteó y se sorprendió de ver a un Artemis sin aliento que saltó hacia sus brazos. Lo atrapó en el aire.

"¿Artemis?" Seiya preguntó alarmado.

"Es… Luna." Artemis entre respiraciones.

"¿Qué paso con Luna?" Seiya preguntó, llevando a Artemis a la cocina y sirviéndole un poco de agua. Colocó al gato sobre la mesa de la cocina junto al plato con agua.

"Dill y Basil estaban esperando fuera del edificio de Taiki." Artemis dijo tristemente. "Se la llevaron, pero los Guardians lograron evitar que me llevaran a mi también."

"¡No!" Serena exclamó horrorizada desde la puerta de la cocina. Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos azules le rogaban a Artemis que le dijera que eso no era cierto.

"Lo siento Princesa." Artemis dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente. "No pude protegerla."

Serena sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerzas al pensar que su preciada amiga estaba en manos de los malvados gemelos.

Seiya estaba a su lado un segundo después, con sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Tranquila Bombón."

Artemis arrugó la frente, el estrés no era bueno para Serena ni para Rini. Rápidamente tomó unos cuantos sorbos de agua para reunir energía antes de contarles sobre la reunión con los Solar Guardians. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con dos pares de ojos azules mirándolo expectantes. "Seiya, Serena, los Guardians han pedido reunirse con ustedes en unos minutos. Guardian Pyrios pidió que solo abrieran la puerta del balcón pero que no salieran, en caso que Dill y Basil estuvieran cerca."

Seiya asintió y se acerco para mirar hacia el balcón, cuando se aseguró que el Guardian no había llegado aun, regresó a donde su esposa que aún estaba temblorosa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. "Serena, te juro que recuperaremos a Luna."

Serena asintió y observó a Artemis tocar la mesa nerviosamente. "Artemis, ¿que más dijeron los gemelos?"

Artemis suspiró. "Quieren que te encuentres con ellos en el parque mañana en la noche a solas, si quieres recuperar a Luna."

"¡Absolutamente no!" Seiya exclamó.

"Seiya, si eso es lo que toma para recuperar a Luna." Serena discutió.

Seiya abrió la boca para responder pero se vio un destello rojo en el balcón alertándolos sobre la llegada de un Guardian. Seiya se acercó y abrió la puerta. "¿Guardian Pyrios?"

Pyrios hizo una reverencia. "Si mi Principe, soy yo Pyrios, su leal Solar Guardian."

Seiya asintió, pero cualquier cosa que pensaba añadir fue interrumpida al ver a Serena marchar hacia el balcón. "Bombón, ¡regresa de inmediato!"

"¡Princesa, no debe estar afuera, es peligroso!" Pyrios exclamó parándose derecho, y sujeto fuertemente su báculo dorado preparándose para cualquier posible ataque.

Serena bajó la cabeza pero no regresó adentro. Apretó su mano derecha formando un puño y lo coloco sobre su pecho. "Estos hermanos han lastimado a mis amigos una y otra vez, cada vez sus ataques llegan mas cerca de matar a los que amo. Ahora, se han llevado a mi amada Luna, mi consejera y mentora, mi amiga."

Serena levantó la cabeza, la intensidad en su mirada tan fuerte que Pyrios dio una paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que un brillo dorado la envolvía por completo. Apasionadamente proclamó. "Yo no me esconderé de Basil ni de Dill ni de ningún otro que lastime aquellos a quienes amo. Yo soy Sailor Moon, Princesa de la Luna, protectora de este planeta y de toda vida inocente en él. Nunca huiré de los peligros que lo amenazan."

"Mi Princesa." Pyrios susurró, antes de bajar la cabeza. "Perdóneme."

Serena sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia la figura encapuchada. "Si Dill y Basil quieren enfrentarme, entonces me enfrentare a ellos."

"No lo harás sola Bombón." Seiya protestó, saliendo al balcón y parándose junto a su esposa.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban intensamente al dirigirse a su esposo. "Seiya, no arriesgaremos la vida de Luna. Me enfrentaré a los gemelos mañana, y de una forma u otra Dill y Basil nunca mas amenazaran a mis amigos, nunca mas."

Seiya vio la mirada de ella y sonrió al verla radiante. "Eres imposible."

Serena sonrió cuando notó que su esposo no estaba discutiendo con ella por que creía en ella. "Aprendí del mejor."

"Mis príncipes, debo decirles que esa es una horrible idea." Pyrios interrumpió.

"Pyrios, un día de estos, te reunirás conmigo y me revelarás todo lo que ansío saber acerca de mi vida pasada como el Príncipe Hyperion." Seiya levantó la mano para callar a Pyrios que intentaba responder. "Sin embargo, hoy no es ese día. Esta noche, mi esposa necesita descansar para mañana, tiene a dos pestes idénticas que eliminar."

Serena movió su cabeza frente a Pyrios y tomó la mano que Seiya le ofrecía para regresar a la casa.

"Ambos han madurado tanto en estos últimos meses." Artemis susurró, al verlos regresar al interior del apartamento.

Pyrios asintió. "Desafortunadamente Artemis, viejo amigo, esa madurez es solo una pequeña parte de lo mucho que deben madurar antes de estar verdaderamente preparados para proteger a este mundo y todo o que aman."

"¿Viejo amigo?" Artemis cuestionó, pero al voltearse, Pyrios se había marchado.

**Preparatoria Crossroads, a la mañana siguiente.**

"Amy, ¿estás segura?" Raye cuestionó, mientras sus ojos violetas supervisaban las caras de los demás estudiantes que se dirigían a las puertas de la preparatoria, en busca de alguien que intentara escuchar su conversación.

"Sé lo que vi." Amy dijo segura de si misma, sus ojos azules tenían ojeras por las pocas horas de sueño que había conseguido anoche. "Serena y Seiya estaban parados en su balcón hablando con un Solar Guardian."

Raye miró de repente a su amiga y suspiró. "No quise decir que estabas mintiendo ni nada. Sólo me sorprende que Serena no nos haya llamado a ninguna."

Molly asintió, moviendo ligeramente su cabello rojizo que ahora estaba un poco mas largo y llegaba justo debajo de sus hombros. "Y, ¿de qué creen que hayan estado hablando?"

Amy se encogió de hombros. "Llamé al apartamento de ellos y Seiya respondió, dijo que Serena estaba dormida y que hablaría con nosotros hoy después de clases."

"Entonces, ¿hoy no vendrá a clases?" Lita preguntó preocupada.

"¿Quién no vendrá a clases hoy?" Se escuchó una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

Las cuatro chicas voltearon para encontrarse con una Serena sonriente. Sus miradas voltearon al ver a Taiki y Seiya caminando detrás de ella, seguidos de Michelle y Amara.

"Serena, ¿Qué pasó anoche?" Amy preguntó, mirando a Serena como si la princesa fuera alguno de sus experimentos.

¿Y por qué están Michelle y Amara aquí?" Raye preguntó sospechando algo.

Amara resopló. "Porque ustedes ineptas corrieron a encontrarse unas con otras y olvidaron encontrarse con Serena."

Michelle rió ante la irritación de Amara. "Seiya nos llamó para que los encontráramos. Amara sólo esta malhumorada porque no ha desayunado aún."

Lita y Molly bajaron la cabeza en culpa, hoy era turno de ellas de encontrarse con Serena.

Serena sacudió una mano sin importancia. "No se sientan culpables chicas, sé bien que Amy las llamó esta mañana con un chisme calentito."

Lita y Molly levantaron la cabeza sorprendidas.

"Taiki nos lo dijo." Seiya dijo, riendo ante la sorpresa de las chicas.

Lita tocó su frente, ruborizada. "Claro, no es como si Serena de repente hubiese desarrollado habilidades psíquicas."

"Preciosa, nos vemos en el templo en la tarde." Amara le dijo a Serena, antes de voltear para marcharse sin siquiera mirar a las inner scouts.

Michelle les sonrió como disculpa antes de seguirla.

"Raye, llegarás tarde a clases." Serena dijo, señalando a su amiga con un dedo.

"No voy para ningún lado hasta que nos digas que fue lo que pasó anoche." Raye declaro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Serena.

Serena se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo ampliamente. "Bueno, entonces te quedaras parada ahí por mucho tiempo porque no diré nada hasta después de clases."

Cuando Serena volteó para entrar a la escuela, Raye gruñó e intentó agarrarla por el brazo, pero nunca la alcanzó. Miró su muñeca, donde unos fuertes dedos masculinos la apretaban. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los enfadados ojos azules de Seiya.

"No creo que fuera tu intención agarrar a mi esposa, embarazada, con esa ira." Seiya le dijo fríamente.

Raye aguantó la respiración y tartamudeó al responder. "Por supuesto… que no… Seiya."

"Que bueno." Dijo él con un movimiento de la cabeza, soltándola. "Su princesa ha expresado cuando les dará las respuestas que buscan, deberían respetar su decisión."

Raye observó anonadada mientras Seiya se acercaba a Serena a unos metros de distancia y colocaba una mano en su espalda. Raye tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta. "Nunca había visto a Seiya así."

"¿Te lastimó?" Lita preguntó, sus ojos examinaban el brazo de Raye en busca de alguna marca.

Raye sacudió la cabeza. "No, sus dedos apenas si me tocaron. Pero, la mirada en sus ojos cuando creyó que yo lastimaría a Serena al agarrarla, fue tan fría que me sentí helada. Sentí de repente como si tódo el calor del mundo desapareciera."

Taiki arrugó la frente ante el comentario de Raye. "Él nunca te lastimaría Raye, eres su amiga. Pero creo que está algo estresado con el embarazo riesgoso de Serena y estos dos hermanos. Honestamente creo que sus instintos le ganan a su sentido común cuando se trata de proteger a Serena."

Raye asintió estando de acuerdo y se preguntó a si misma y tal vez pudo presenciar un poco del poder que yacía dentro de Seiya, el poder del Príncipe del Sol, Príncipe Hyperion. Esperaba tener razón, porque si proteger a Serena podía desatar ese poder, entonces estaba segura que no había ningún enemigo que Serena y Seiya no pudieran vencer juntos.

Amy se acercó a Taiki y levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos violeta. "¿Sabes que pasó anoche?"

Taiki sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a su novia tristemente, tomando una de sus manos entre las de él. "Él no quiso contradecir la voluntad de Serena de contarnos a todos juntos."

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron juntas.

Raye levanto la cabeza de repente, su largo cabello negro golpeando a Molly y a Lita en la cara. "Llegare tarde, ¡tendré que correr hasta la escuela!"

Lita, Amy y Molly todas rieron al ver a Raye salir corriendo como loca, mientras Taiki se quedo sorprendido de lo rápido que la joven podía correr.

**Secundaria Crossroads**

Hotaru acomodó un mecho de su oscuro pelo detrás de su oreja mientras caminaba hacia su casillero. Este día parecía no tener fin. Mama Trista le había susurrado al oído durante el almuerzo que tendrían reunión de scouts después de clases. Podía notar por la preocupación en la voz de su madre adoptiva que esto no sería una simple reunión como cualquier otra, algo estaba mal.

Para sumarle más a su estrés, Kyle apenas le había hablado durante toda la semana. Cuando salieron del restaurante el sábado pasado, le había contado sobre su conversación con Sammy. Él se había enfadado y le dijo que no debía ir, cuando ella protestó y lo llamó irracional, él se enfureció y se marchó dejándola sola en el paseo. Raye, Lita y Molly que aún la estaban siguiendo, inmediatamente se acercaron a reconfortarla. Raye y Lita ambas se habían ofrecido a golpearlo si eso la haría sentir mejor, y después de continuar ignorándola durante toda la semana, la idea le estaba comenzando a parecer mucho mas buena.

Suspiró cuando vio a Kyle cerca de su casillero. Esperaba que él no quisiera discutir nuevamente. "Hola." Le dijo suavemente, mirando al suelo.

Kyle suspiró y colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de Hotaru. "Lo siento, he sido un tonto."

Hotaru no se resistió cuando él le levanto la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió tristemente. "Si, lo eres."

"Sólo he estado estúpidamente celoso." Agregó él en tono culpable. "Pero hoy, pude ver la tensión que tenías y la tristeza de tu mirada. No soporto verte triste."

Hotaru notó la sinceridad de sus palabras y rió entre dientes. "Has sido un enorme tonto, pero te perdono."

Kyle dejó caer su mano de la barbilla de ella y tomó su mano. La llevó hasta sus labios. "Sé que tienes planes después de clases hoy y mañana, pero tal vez el sábado en la noche podríamos salir solos tú y yo esta vez."

Hotaru asintió. "Eso me gustaría mucho."

"Bien." Kyle dijo antes de dejar un beso lento sobre sus labios. "Te llamaré mas tarde en la noche." Le dijo mientras se alejaba, dándole un último apretón a su mano.

"Parece que por fin se están llevando bien ustedes dos." Sammy dijo desde detrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella volteó y notó una mirada extraña en sus ojos. "Si, ya nos reconciliamos."

Sammy la observó mientras acomodaba sus libros dentro del casillero. "No fue mi intención causarte problemas al pedir que me acompañaras mañana por la noche."

Hotaru no lo miró al responder, mientras tomaba los demás libros. "Lo sé. No creo que Kyle entienda que simplemente no te sientes atraído hacia mi de esa forma."

Sammy se cruzó de brazos. "¿Quién dice que no me siento atraído hacia ti?"

Hotaru suspiró y levantó la mirada, se sintió la boca seca al no ver rastro evidente de burla en la mirada del chico, le estaba haciendo una pregunta en serio. "Porque…" Tartamudeo. "Me has conocido por mas tiempo del que tengo junto a Kyle, si sintieras algo por mi hubieras dicho algo o me hubieras invitado a salir pero, hasta que Kyle apareció, apenas me notabas."

Sammy arrugo la frente. "Eso no es cierto. Yo…"

Hotaru lo interrumpió. "Sabes Sammy, a veces pienso que te gusta jugar con las emociones de las personas. Creo que te place molestar a mi novio y que esa es la razón por la que me pediste que fuera contigo mañana."

Sammy descruzó sus brazos y apretó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, conteniendo así las ganas que tenia de agarrar a la chica frente a él y sacudirla. "Mañana por la noche, cuando te pase a buscar, te diré la razón por la que te pedí que me acompañaras."

Después de decir esto se marcho antes que Hotaru pudiera decir nada más.

**En el templo de la familia de Raye**

Los dedos de Raye se movían rápidamente entre las hebras de su largo cabello, mientras lo sujetaba con un gancho. Se miro rápidamente en el espejo del baño antes de salir en dirección a la cocina. Se sorprendió al entrar y encontrar a su novio recargado sobre el mostrador. Sus labios inclinados hacia abajo, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza mientras observaba el techo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ella.

"¿Chad?" Raye preguntó, insegura.

Chad bajó la cabeza, mirando con sus ojos verde oscuro a la chica que amaba. "Lo siento Raye. Estoy algo distraído."

Raye se acercó hasta estar frente a él. Su mente ya estaba de por si llena de preocupaciones por Serena, pero podía notar que Chad estaba sufriendo por algún mal interno. Raye soportaba cargar con muchas cosas, pero ver a los que amaba sufrir no era una de ellas. Suavemente tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. "Dime lo que sucede. Tal vez pueda ayudarte."

Chad bajó la mirada en dirección a sus manos unidas. Le dio un leve apretón mientras dejaba salir el aliento que había sostenido. "Recibí noticias que esta noche mi abuela ha caído muy enferma."

Raye sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar el dolor en su voz. Colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho de él. "Lo siento tanto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Dejare Tokio esta noche para ir a Kioto. Ven conmigo por favor. Ven a conocerla antes que ya no esté mas con nosotros." Le susurro él, rogándole con la mirada.

Antes que Raye pudiera responder, Lita, Molly y Amy entraron a la cocina.

"Chad, hay algunas cosas que le prometí a mis amigas que haríamos. ¿A que hora parte tu tren hacia Kioto?" Raye le preguntó.

"Tomaré el último tren de la noche porque aún tengo cosas que resolver de la escuela y con mi manager, por si el viaje se alarga." Chad respondió tristemente.

Raye asintió. "Te prometo, estaré en ese tren."

Él asintió y levantó la mano de ella hasta sus labios. Cuando se dispuso a alejarse, Raye usó la mano que aún tenía sobre el pecho de él para sujetarlo por el uniforme de la preparatoria y halarlo hacia ella nuevamente. Parándose de puntillas, presionó sus labios ferozmente contra los de él.

Alejándose lentamente, le susurró. "Te amo."

Él asintió. "Lo sé."

Las tres amigas de Raye observaron como Chad se alejaba de la cocina, sin dedicarles mas que una mirada.

"¿Raye?" Lita cuestionó, dudosa.

"La familia de Chad esta pasando por algo, y necesito estar ahí con él. Sin embargo, mi principal obligación y responsabilidad son con Serena. Ustedes tres no le dirán que pasa nada mas." Raye dijo seriamente, sus ojos violeta mirándolas fijamente.

Las tres chicas asintieron sin decir una palabra. Cada una de ellas entendía lo que Raye estaba sintiendo, al estar en el medio entre su amor por un hombre y su amor y devoción por su princesa.

"Que serias lucen todas." Serena dijo, entrando a la cocina.

Las cuatro inner scouts miraron la brillante sonrisa de su princesa, que disimulaba la preocupación que todas sabían ella les estaba ocultando.

"Todas lucen así, Preciosa, porque te reuniste con un Solar Guardian anoche y nosotras no sabemos por que." Amara dijo, parándose detrás de Serena, seguida de Michelle, Trista y Hotaru.

"Les diré a todas, pero primero, ¿podrías darme algo de te Raye? Estoy algo cansada por la larga caminata hasta aquí." Serena dijo, aun sonriendo.

Raye abrió la boca para hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió a la mano derecha de Serena que descansaba sobre su vientre agrandado, cerró la boca sin decir nada. Solamente asintió y volteó hacia los estantes para tomar las tazas. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para ver a Molly sonriéndole. Al sentir otra mano en su otro hombro, se encontró con Amy alentándola con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Serena, chicas, nosotras ayudaremos a Raye con el te. ¿Por qué no nos esperan en el dojo?" Lita dijo, no sin antes picarle un ojo a Raye mientras le sonreía a sus demás amigas.

Serena miró a sus cuatro mejores amigas y entrecerró los ojos. "Les preguntaría que esta ocurriendo, pero como sé que no me dirán nada, me ahorraré las palabras."

"Que bueno." Raye declaró.

"Por ahora." Serena dijo, mientras volteaba y salía de la cocina, apretando cariñosamente el hombro de Hotaru al pasar junto a ella.

Las cuatro inner scout se dieron prisa en preparar el te y seleccionar alguna merienda para todas. Salieron al dojo y vieron a Serena sentada en un cojín frente a las cuatro outer scouts, que estaban con las piernas cruzadas observando a Serena.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto." Molly murmuró.

Lita asintió estando de acuerdo.

Raye entró al dojo y colocó la bandeja de te y comida entre Serena y las outer. Se arrodilló y comenzó a servir el te a sus amigas. "Lita, Molly, Amy, por favor tomen asiento." Raye les dijo, su cuerpo completamente tenso.

Amy se sentó junto a Raye mientras Lita y Molly tomaron sus lugares frente a ellas.

Raye tomo la ultima taza de te para si misma. "Esta bien Serena, ya hemos esperado suficiente."

"Lo sé y me temo que debo pedirles excusas porque la primera parte de la historia no es mía para contar, así que tendremos que esperar unos minutos mas." Serena dijo, mientras alcanzaba uno de los entremeses de la mesa.

"Serena, estoy harta de esperar." Raye le gritó.

"Entonces no te haré esperar mas tiempo." Artemis dijo suavemente mientras entraba al dojo seguido de Taiki y de Seiya, que aún estaba en su uniforme de futbol.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad.**

Luna gruñó y aruñó los dedos de Basil, que estaba tratando de agarrarle los bigotes a través de las barras de la jaula.

"Eres bastante feroz, ¿no es así Negrita?" Basil dijo, riendo.

Tal vez deberíamos cocinarla y comérnosla." Dill sugirió mientras examinaba su mascara con forma de hoja que se había quitado.

Basil sacudió la cabeza y haló la cola de Luna por entre las barras de la jaula. "No tiene suficiente carne ni para una ensalada pequeña."

"Si, tienes razón hermano. Uno pensaría que la Princesa de la Luna podría costear una mascota mejor alimentada." Dill dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"O al menos comprarle mas comida para hacerla un poco mas gordita." Basil dijo, mientras trataba de pellizcar a Luna por las costillas.

Luna gruñó y se lanzo contra la pared de la jaula y maulló satisfecha al lograr aruñar los dedos de Basil.

"Estúpida rata desnutrida." Basil gritó.

"Vencido por un gato, has caído aún mas bajo Basil." Ginger dijo entre risas mientras entraba a la habitación, sus tacones altos resonando en el suelo de madera. Les sonrió a los gemelos con desdén y sacudió su cabello castaño claro mientras se agachaba para mirar a la jaula de Luna.

"Ella es muy valiosa para la Princesa de la Luna." Basil comentó, mirando fijamente a la mujer a penas mayor que él.

"Así que, usan al gato para atrapar a la Princesa." Ginger dijo, elevando una ceja al mirar a los hermanos.

Dill asintió. "Hemos emitido un ultimato a la portadora de Cristal Imperial de Plata, venga sola o la gata muere."

"Pobre gatita, morirás de todas formas, estos dos ni tienen compasión ni dejan sobrevivientes. Ginger le susurró a Luna.

Luna se recostó sobre sus patas traseras, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mirar mal a la mujer.

"Tienes un espíritu fuerte gatita." Ginger dijo, sonriendo tristemente.

Luna dobló ambas orejas hacia atrás, y trató de hacerle un agujero en la frente a Ginger con sus ojos rojos.

Ginger rió y volteó hacia los gemelos. "Les pediría que perdonen a este magnifico animal, pero se que 'compasión' no es una palabra de su vocabulario."

Dill fingió bostezar. "Lo siento Ginger, ¿aún sigues ahí?"

Los labios de Ginger se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Búrlate todo lo que quieras Dill, si fallan esta noche, morirán, Lord Malice ya dio la orden."

Dill la miró fingiendo aburrimiento. "Bueno, esta noche, cuando mi hermano y yo le entreguemos a Lord Malice el Cristal Imperial de Plata y nos convirtamos en sus soldados numero uno y dos, tu besarás mis pies y el suelo que piso como mi subordinada que serás, Ginger."

Ginger rió con fingida gracia. "Estás mucho mas delirante de lo que originalmente pensé."

"Si yo estuviera delirante, créeme, tú no serías parte de mi fantasía." Dill respondió, sonriéndole.

Ginger gruñó, pero antes de poder responder, el General Kulno entró a la habitación interrumpiendo su guerrilla verbal. "Suficiente. Gastas tu energía insultando a Ginger cuando deberías estar meditando, Dill. No olviden, la heredera al Reino de la Luna ya venció a Thyme y a Rosemary."

"Lo sabemos." Basil dijo, finalmente rompiendo el silencio que había guardado.

"Tal vez, pero no le estás haciendo caso, lo noto en tu voz Basil. Recuerden que esta noche ustedes dos se enfrentaran a la guerrera que venció a Lord Chaos por sí sola." El General Kulno respondió, mirando seriamente a Basil y Dill.

Los dos gemelos asintieron ante su general.

Ginger sacudió la cabeza. "Buena suerte a los dos, en realidad espero que lo logren, aunque sea sólo porque de vez en cuando son graciosos."

Dill le sacó la lengua mientras la mujer desaparecía.

"Buena suerte camaradas." El General Kulno les dijo, justo antes de desaparecer también.

Basil caminó hacia la ventana y observó el sol poniente. "Pronto hermano."

Dill caminó hacia la jaula de Luna. "Si, muy pronto hermano, este gato será el queso que sirva de carnada para atraer a la ratona lunar hacia su muerte."

* * *

**N/A: **hola chicas, se que he estado desaparecida últimamente, pero estuve leyendo un poco de los fics que me gustan, incluyendo Hermosa Mentira de Ashamed, y decidi que tenia que terminar este capitulo que solo esperaba la ultima escena y ser corregido, asi que me dedique a un par de horas frente a la pc para poder terminarla y subirla, y aquí lo tienen.

… el próximo capitulo verán la tan esperada batalla con los gemelos, y tendrán una pequeña sorpresita :D

… una aclaración, una lectora anónima dejo comentario expresando que le gustaba la historia pero que no estaba de acuerdo en que fuera Serena/Seiya en lugar de Serena/Darien… linda: esta dentro de la categoría Serena/Seiya, se sabia desde un principio que seria esa pareja, lamento mucho que no te guste esa pareja pero yo nunca publicare una que sea Serena/Darien.

… gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron y principalmente a las me dejaron comentario en estos largos meses: **Katabrecteri, XiaoMeng, Minako Uzumaki, Antitos Kou Leto, peluches0901, SMOON, BOMBON, smfanatic, agatasha, veoh55, Serena Princesita Hale, Miriamelle, m carmen **

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Serena se envolvió a si misma con los brazos para proteger a Rini al sentir el Esplendor de Hojas de Basil golpearla. Las hojas cortaron su uniforme, sus brazos y sus piernas. El dolor era insoportable, pero se contuvo de llorar. Por el contrario, levantó la mirada de forma desafiante hacia los hermanos.

"Mira hermano, nuestra pequeña ratona lunar no esta disfrutando nuestra trampa." Dill dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"Bueno, como ella no se está divirtiendo, tendremos que terminar nuestro pequeño juego y sacarla de su miseria." Basil dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Los brillantes ojos de Dill cayeron sobre Serena sin rastro de remordimiento. "Ahora, Princesa de la Luna, tú mueres."


	44. Chapter 44

_Sailor Moon, sus personajes ni esta historia me pertenecen; solo estoy traduciéndola. La traducción de los nombres está en mi perfil, por si la necesitan_

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Basil caminó hacia la ventana y observó el sol poniente. "Pronto hermano."

Dill caminó hacia la jaula de Luna. "Si, muy pronto hermano, este gato será el queso que sirva de carnada para atraer a la ratona lunar hacia su muerte."

**Tokio – Parque Numero 10**

Luna había analizado la jaula que la confinaba por horas, hasta tener que resignarse con que no podría escapar de sus barras. Los dos malvados gemelos no habían tenido ningún cuidado a la hora de transportarla hasta el medio del parque, estaba segura de tener varios moretones debajo de su piel. Sus ojos escarlata observaban como Dill y Basil recogían ramas, hojas secas y demás para apilarlas.

Sabía que estaban preparando una fogata, y el sentimiento de pesar que tenía en el estomago le decía que no la usarían para asar malvaviscos. Luna no le temía a la muerte; no, el miedo que la estaba sacudiendo hasta los huesos era de que Serena se lastimara tratando de rescatarla.

Ella sabía que su princesa no era ninguna cobarde y jamás se daría por vencida si tenía que salvar a uno de sus amigos. La mayor fuerza de Serena era la de su corazón. Arriesgaría todo por alguien a quien amaba, y porque su capacidad de amar era tan grande, Serena también pondría en peligro su propia vida por un perfecto extraño.

Luna esperaba que sólo por esta vez Serena escuchara a los demás y se quedara en su casa, alejada de estos monstruos. Dill y Basil tenían una crueldad que ninguno de sus enemigos anteriores había tenido. Luna tembló ligeramente al recordar lo lastimada que había estado Michelle luego de ser atacada por ellos en el parque.

Agachó las orejas al ver como Dill sacaba una cajita de fósforos para encender el fuego. Los ojos de los hermanos parecían brillar de color rojo detrás de sus mascaras al ver el fuego crecer.

"De acuerdo gatita, hora de que tomes tu lugar en el centro de este pequeño espectáculo." Dill dijo, acercándose para tomar el asa de la jaula.

Luna sabía que era inútil pero, se lanzó contra las barras, sacando una de sus patas para tratar de aruñar al villano enmascarado.

Dill rió. "Eres toda una luchadora, ¿no es cierto gatita? No importa, no podrás evitar lo que sucederá aquí esta noche."

"Tienes mucha razón hermano, esta noche, obtendremos el Cristal Imperial de Plata y entonces Lord Malice nos recompensará grandemente." Basil dijo sonriente, mientras lanzaba una cuerda por encima de la rama del árbol que estaba justo encima del fuego.

Dill atrapó el otro extremo al caer y la ató a la jaula de Luna. Sonrió mientras su hermano elevaba a la gata malgeniosa hasta quedar sobre la llama.

Luna gruñó mientras miraba a los hermanos desde su precaria posición. Incluso si lograba encontrar una forma de abrir la puerta de la jaula, el fuego debajo de ella era mas grande lo que había pensado y no lograría saltar sin ser alcanzada por las llamas.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose atrajo la atención de Luna y de los gemelos hacia el lado opuesto del área donde se encontraban, vieron a Serena salir, aún con su uniforme de la preparatoria puesto. Quitó una hoja de su cabello rubio y levantó la mirada orgullosamente hacia los hermanos.

"Bueno hermano, nuestro pequeño ratón ha llegado a buscar su queso." Basil dijo, un brillo malvado en sus ojos al mirar a Serena.

"Déjenla ir. Mi gata no tiene nada que ver con esto." Serena dijo firmemente.

"Hermano, creo que nuestro pequeño ratón esta tratando de decirnos que hacer." Dill dijo en tono burlón.

"Pequeño ratón, ¿es eso cierto?" Basil preguntó, con una cruel sonrisa en su expresión.

"¡No soy un ratón! Soy Sailor Moon, Princesa de la Luna, y la defensora de este planeta. Ustedes dos han lastimado a suficientes personas que yo quiero, y esta noche terminará su reino de terror." Serena declaro apasionadamente.

"La única cosa que terminará esta noche princesa, es tu vida." Basil dijo, levantando sus manos mientras lanzaba su mortal ataque.

Serena se envolvió a si misma con los brazos para proteger a Rini al sentir el Esplendor de Hojas de Basil golpearla. Las hojas cortaron su uniforme, sus brazos y sus piernas. El dolor era insoportable, pero se contuvo de llorar. Por el contrario, levantó la mirada de forma desafiante hacia los hermanos.

"Mira hermano, nuestra pequeña ratona lunar no esta disfrutando nuestra trampa." Dill dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"Bueno, como ella no se está divirtiendo, tendremos que terminar nuestro pequeño juego y sacarla de su miseria." Basil dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Los brillantes ojos de Dill cayeron sobre Serena sin rastro de remordimiento. "Ahora, Princesa de la Luna, tú mueres."

"Si, y luego cenaremos gato asado." Basil añadió.

Luna se quejó desde el interior de su jaula, lanzándose una vez más contra las barras, en un intento de salir para ayudar a Serena. No le importaba que tal vez muriera en el proceso. Estaba desesperada por salvar a Serena y a Rini.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron ante el horror de ver la jaula de Luna meciéndose de un lado a otro. "¡Luna detente!" Serena le gritó. "La jaula caerá en el fuego."

"Si, gatita, quédate quieta, aún no he tenido tiempo de sazonarte." Dill dijo, y entonces comenzó a reír.

"Están enfermos." Serena dijo, mientras tomaba un paso atrevido hacia los gemelos.

"Y tú, eres una niñita tonta por venir aquí sola." Dill respondió en tono aburrido.

"Ella no está sola." Se escuchó una voz a la derecha de Serena y los gemelos.

Dill y Basil se asustaron al ver a la dueña de esa voz salir a la luz.

"No puede ser." Dill dijo, incrédulo.

Serena salió de las sombras y respondió. "Pero lo es."

"Dijeron que sólo yo podía venir, y sólo yo estoy aquí." Otra voz dijo a la izquierda del grupo.

Los gemelos se voltearon para ver otra Serena salir de la oscuridad.

"En serio no creyeron que yo sería tan fácil de vencer." Una cuarta voz dijo entre la primera y segunda Serena.

"Otra mas." Basil susurró al ver a la cuarta Serena.

"Y otra mas." Una quinta Serena dijo, apareciendo entre la primera y la tercera.

"¿Cuál de ustedes es la verdadera princesa?" Dill gruñó, enojado y no disfrutando este giro.

"Cada una de nosotras es la verdadera princesa." La Serena original dijo, su mirada cambiando por un segundo casi imperceptible desde los gemelos hacia la jaula donde se encontraba Luna sobre el fuego.

"No tengo tiempo para este juego." Basil gruñó, dejando que su ira ante este cambio lo hiciera perder su buen humor.

"Pensé que a ustedes dos les gustaban los juegos." La cuarta Serena dijo con fingida inocencia.

"Tal vez solo les gustan los juegos que creen que ganarán." La segunda Serena dijo, al escucharlos gruñir al unísono.

"Suficiente, ¿Cuál de ustedes es la verdadera portadora del Cristal Imperial de Plata?" Dill demandó, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de una chica a la otra.

"Cada una de sus caras es idéntica a la anterior hermano." Basil se quejó, mientras el también examinaba al grupo de chicas.

"Entonces las mataremos a todas." Dill dijo mientras levantaba sus manos. "¡Tentáculos Venenosos!"

Las cinco chicas cruzaron sus brazos sobre sus vientres y rodaron por el suelo para evadir el ataque que volaba hacia ellas.

"No tan rápido." Basil agregó. "Tsunami de Esplendor de Hojas."

Las cinco Serenas abrieron la boca sorprendidas al ver el mayor ataque de hojas que jamás habían visto volar hacia ellas.

"Evadir ese ataque sería imposible." La primera Serena gritó.

"Entonces tendremos que hacerlo desaparecer." Se escuchó una voz detrás de las Serenas.

Las Serenas y los gemelos vieron a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune salir de entre los arboles.

"¡Tierra Tiembla!"

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

Los dos ataques poderosos se combinaron con la furia del agua y el poder de la tierra mezclada por el viento. Los ataques combinados fueron suficientes para extinguir el nuevo y más fuerte Esplendor de Hojas de Basil justo antes de que llegara a las Serenas.

"Bueno, supongo que no escuchaste nuestra petición de que vinieras sola, Princesa." Dill dijo enfadado.

"Así que supongo que eso significa que asaremos a la gata sin sazonarla." Basil dijo decepcionado.

"¡Son unos abusivos!" La tercera Serena gritó. "Secuestrando a una gata inocente y amenazando con matarla."

"Bueno, ese dilema se resuelve muy fácilmente." Dill dijo, tocando las puntas de sus dedos unos contra otros. "Que la verdadera Princesa de la Luna se entregue, muera y entonces todos podremos decir arivederci."

"Nunca entregaremos nuestra Princesa a ustedes." Sailor Pluto dijo, saliendo de la línea de oscuridad de los arboles para pararse junto a Sailor Uranus.

"Nuestro deber como scouts es protegerla a ella y a este sistema solar de todo mal." Sailor Saturn dijo, emergiendo hasta estar junto a Sailor Neptune.

"Entonces todas morirán, comenzando con la gata." Basil dijo en tono frio.

"Nadie asara a Luna esta noche." Sailor Neptune gritó, lanzando otro ataque de su Maremoto de Neptuno directo hacia los hermanos.

Dos de las cinco Serenas saltaron fuera del trayecto del ataque y los hermanos lo evadieron fácilmente.

Sailor Neptune gritó y sujetó su hombro lastimado.

"Te dije que era demasiado pronto." Sailor Uranus murmuró.

Sailor Neptune le sonrió levemente. "No quisiera estar en ninguna otra parte."

"Lo sé." Sailor Uranus dijo, una sonrisa adornando su cara seria mientras mantenía su vista fija hacia el frente. "Por eso no discutí contigo esta tarde cuando insististe en venir."

"Fallaste Sailor Neptune." Dill dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo las hojas que se había pegado a su ropa. "Aparentemente, aún no estas apta para enfrentarte a nosotros en una batalla."

"No falle." Sailor Neptune dijo, fríamente.

"¿Eh?" Basil preguntó confundido.

"Voltéense." Sailor Neptune dijo, su profunda mirada azul denotando satisfacción.

Los dos hermanos voltearon para encontrarse con que las maderas que habían estado en llamas ahora no eran mas que cenizas, y Luna estaba empapada en su jaula.

"Demonios." Basil dijo. "Supongo que la gata morirá de alguna otra forma, ya que ser cocinada hasta morir ya no es una opción."

"Ella no morirá." Sailor Uranus declaró. "Outer scouts… ¡ahora!"

Las cuatro scouts exteriores lanzaron sus ataques al unísono.

Los malvados gemelos fueron rápidos, pero no lo suficiente para evadir los cuatro ataques y terminaron siendo lanzados por el suelo.

"Ya tuve suficiente." Dill dijo entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie. "Dame tu poder, espíritu de este planeta."

Las scouts se sorprendieron cuando las raíces de las arboles detrás de ellas, salieron de la tierra y se envolvieron alrededor de sus piernas manteniéndolas sujetadas.

"Ahora intenten evadir mi ataque." Basil dijo en tono sombrío mientras levantaba las manos.

"¡No!" Se escuchó una voz masculina a un lado.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron al voltear y ver a Seiya y Taiki sacando una aún empapada Luna de la jaula.

"¡Entrometidos!" Dill gruñó. "Hermano, mátalos."

"¡Esplendor de Hojas!" Basil gritó girando para lanzar su ataque hacia los dos jóvenes.

"¡Ola Solar!" Guardian Proteus gritó mientras saltaba desde un árbol del lado opuesto de los gemelos, con sus espadas curvas en ambas manos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, los dos rayos dorado cálido que salieron de sus espadas y formaron un solo rayo grande que cruzó todo el campo y quemó las hojas de Basil.

"Vaya, vaya, no estas conteniéndote esta vez Proteus." Dill dijo en tono divertido.

"No lastimarán al príncipe." Solar Guardian Proteus dijo en tono serio.

"Ni a ninguno de los demás." Solar Guardian Pax dijo, saliendo al campo y deteniéndose junto a Proteus.

"El príncipe…" Basil dijo, sus ojos volteándose hacia Seiya que tenía a Luna abrazada.

"Si hermano, no sólo se parecen. Alto, moreno y un poco buenmozo comparado con nosotros, éste es el desaparecido heredero al trono del Reino del Sol." Dill dijo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras examinaba a Seiya.

Los dos Guardians se colocaron frente a Seiya instintivamente, ambos con sus armas listas.

"Su pelea no es con ellos." La primera de las Serenas dijo, tratando de mover sus piernas aún sujetas por las raíces. "Es el cristal lo que quieren."

Dill y Basil miraron a ambos grupos una y otra vez.

"Esto es un dilema hermano." Basil dijo arrugando la frente.

"Si Basil, ya lo creo. Necesitamos el cristal, pero Lord Malice no estaría contento si dejamos al heredero del Reino del Sol con vida." Dill contestó, sin rastro de burla.

"Entonces matémoslos a todos." Basil dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera aburrido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Estoy de acuerdo hermano, esa parece ser la mejor solución." Dill dijo asintiendo.

Basil rió cual maniático. Su mirada salvaje al lanzar su Tsunami de Esplendor de Hojas hacia las scouts atrapadas y las cinco Serenas.

"¡Tentáculos Venenosos!" Dill gritó maliciosamente, lanzando un ataque simultaneo hacia los Solar Guardians, Taiki y Seiya.

"¡Serena, no!" Seiya gritó, tratando de rodear a los dos guardians para llegar hasta ella.

"No hay tiempo." Guardian Pax gritó, agarrando a Taiki y empujándolo fuera del camino.

"Lo siento Príncipe." Guardian Proteus dijo, empujando a Seiya y a Luna a la fuerza. Los mortales tentáculos alcanzaron al guardián de rojo directamente y envolvieron sus puntas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Apretaron sus muñecas hasta hacerlo perder el agarre de las espadas.

Las outer scouts intentaron lanzar sus ataques pero, parecía haber alguna clase de magia en las raíces que las sostenían que estaba debilitando sus poderes, haciendo imposible que se defendieran a sí mismas o a sus amigas.

"Choque de Sais del Sol." Guardian Pax gritó lanzándose en dirección a las demás en un intento de defender a las Serenas y las scouts atrapadas.

Los rayos de electricidad roja corrieron entre las hojas desintegrado algunas de ellas, pero la mayoría sobrevivieron al ataque y continuaron su camino.

"Ya es suficiente." Sailor Uranus declaró. Levantó sus manos y la Espada de Urano apareció. Movió la hoja adornada de joyas hacia abajo liberándose a si misma.

"¡Uranus!" Sailor Neptune gritó alarmada al ver a su compañera scout correr hacia las peligrosas hojas.

"No permitiré que sigan lastimando a los que quiero." Sailor Uranus gritó mientras se abría camino con la espada y corría hacia los malvados gemelos.

"Impresionante Sailor Uranus." Basil dijo, cuando la scout hizo caer la ultima de sus hojas y se detuvo frente a él y su hermano con la espada al en el aire, respirando forzado por la hazaña que acaba de hacer para detener el tsunami de hojas.

"Ahora, suelta tu arma o ellas mueren." Dill dijo entre dientes al levantar una mano y apretarla formando un puno.

Las scouts y las cinco Serenas gritaron de dolor cuando las raíces que las tenían atrapadas se apretaron aún más a sus piernas y comenzaron a succionarles la vida.

"¡Dejalas ir, monstruo!" Sailor Uranus dijo horrorizada al ver a sus amigas sufrir.

"Suelta la espada niña estúpida, o ¿acaso crees que la verdadera Princesa y su bebe puedan aguantar esto por mucho tiempo?" Basil dijo en tono cruel.

"¡Resplandor de Furia Solar!"

"¡Choque de Sais del Sol!"

Sailor Uranus estuvo agradecida cuando los ataques de Solar Guardian Pyrios y Guardian Pax golpearon a los hermanos alejándolos de ella.

El impacto de los ataques de los guardians hizo que Dill perdiera control de las raíces sosteniendo a las scouts y de los tentáculos atando a Proteus.

"Vaya, vaya, el invencible líder de los Guardians por fin aparece." Dill gruñó poniéndose de pie.

"Si Pyrios, ¿Cómo se supone que los matemos a todos si no están todos presentes?" Basil preguntó, sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Pyrios preguntó, aterrizando en el campo junto a Proteus para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y recuperar sus espadas.

"Sabíamos que los Guardians interferirían, igual que sabíamos que las Scouts se aparecerían todas para rescatar a su tonta Princesa, así que mi hermano y yo solo teníamos que esperar lo suficiente a que todos ustedes llegaran para poder matarlos juntos." Basil anunció, triunfante.

"Mi hermano y yo calculamos que si la muerte de la Princesa complacería a nuestro amo, entonces matar a todas las scouts y guardians lo haría mucho mas feliz." Dill dijo, sonriente.

"¿Cómo planean detenernos?" Sailor Neptune preguntó, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Sailor Pluto.

"¿Por qué creen que escogimos este lugar?" Dill preguntó.

"Para no ser vistos." Una de las Serenas respondió, levantándose.

"Como si nos importara la privacidad. Mi hermano y yo controlamos la naturaleza e incluso su propio planeta obedece nuestras ordenes, así que en este parque rodeados de naturaleza, somos invencibles." Basil dijo, antes de reír de forma tan estrepitosa que causo eco en todo el parque.

"Como ya dije, eso es suficiente." Sailor Uranus dijo.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" Dill gruñó.

Todos vieron a los gemelos cuando unieron sus manos y gritaron, "¡Tierra Desata!"

La tierra comenzó a temblar a sus pies y grandes raíces salieron disparadas hacia arriba tratando de atrapar al grupo.

La primera Serena evadió una enorme raíz y cayó al suelo. Observó a sus amigas lastimadas mientras ellas también evadían raíces. "Sailor Uranus tiene razón, ¡ya es suficiente!"

Se puso de pie en el suelo tembloroso y encaró a los gemelos. "Tengo algo que hacer esta noche. Hice una promesa de amor, una promesa que pretendo cumplir. Sin mencionar que ustedes dos me tiene harta."

Los gemelos se detuvieron a observar a la primera Serena, golpeada y amoratada, cuyo cabello estaba comenzando a deshacerse de sus dos colas y estaba lleno de hojitas y ramitas. Los hermanos sacudieron la cabeza y luego se rieron de ella.

"No hay nada que tu puedas hacer niñita, no de esa forma. Muéstranos quien eres en realidad y si eres la Princesa de la Luna te mataremos rápido, para que tengas una buena excusa de faltar a tu cita." Basil dijo, su mirada salvaje ante el poder que habían desatado.

El aire alrededor de la primera Serena comenzó a brillar rojo. "Le prometí a alguien que amo que estaría con él en su momento difícil, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie evite que cumpla esa promesa. Ni siquiera ustedes dos."

Dill y Basil observaron las raíces que corrían hacia la chica, de repente arder en llamas.

"Por el Poder del Cristal de Marte." La primera Serena gritó, levantando su mano y haciendo aparecer su varita de transformación de cristal, con el tope color rubí uniéndose al resto mientras las mágicas llamas la envolvían transformándola en Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars levantó la barbilla en forma desafiante mientras los miraba. "Yo soy Sailor Mars, y ustedes dos ya no lastimarán a nadie mas."

"No podemos detenerlos en esta forma, transfórmense." Otra de las Serenas gritó al ser tirada hacia atrás por una de las raíces.

Las tres Serena restantes levantaron sus manos al aire y gritaron.

"Por el Poder del Cristal de Mercurio."

"Poder Estelar de Venus."

"Por el Poder del Cristal de Júpiter."

Los gemelos observaron mientras cada una de las Serenas se transformaba en su respectiva guerrera planetaria.

"Eso te deja solamente a ti, Pequeña Princesa." Dill dijo, volteando para mirar a la última Serena que estaba un poco más alejada del resto.

"¡Destruyanla!" Basil y Dill gritaron, presionando sus manos contra los arboles cercanos.

Mas raíces salieron de los suelos y los propios arboles extendieron sus ramas de forma amenazadora hacia Serena.

"¡No!" Sailor Mars gritó, "Saeta Llameante de Marte."

Su flecha de fuego quemó las ramas mas cercanas a Serena, pero incluso mientras observaba a las demás scouts y a los guardian defenderse contra los arboles que atacaban a Serena y a ellos mismos, se dio cuenta que era inútil. Estaban luchando contra la propia Tierra.

Seiya apretó a Luna contra si mismo y comenzó a correr entre la maraña de raíces y ramas tratando de llegar a su esposa.

"Rápido Seiya." Luna le rogó, sintiendo un pesar enorme en su corazón, sabía que los hermanos estaban luchando con todo esta noche.

"Hagámoslo mas emocionante." Basil dijo, riendo. "¡Tsunami de Esplendor de Hojas!"

Seiya miró de reojo, viendo el mortal ataque dirigirse hacia las scouts que luchaban para mantener a Serena a salvo. Observó horrorizado como fueron golpeadas directamente y lanzadas hacia atrás contra los arboles. Las ramas de los arboles rápidamente descendieron aprisionándolas contra sus troncos.

"Y ahora tu Príncipe Hyperion, o cualquiera que sea el nombre que usas en estos días." Dill dijo malvadamente.

"¡Seiya!" Serena gritó al ver como Dill mandaba sus tentáculos venenosos contra su esposo.

Los tentáculos nunca alcanzaron a Seiya, Taiki se lanzó en el medio quedando atrapado en un mortífero agarre.

"Taiki, ¡no!" Sailor Mercury gritó, mientras trataba de liberarse de las ramas que la sostenían firmemente.

"Protejan al Príncipe y la Princesa." Guardian Pyrios ordenó, mientras el y los otros dos solar guardians rápidamente lanzaban ataques contra las raíces y llegaban hasta Serena y Seiya.

"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte Pyrios, ni siquiera todos los guardians juntos pueden salvar a tus adorados príncipes ahora." Basil gruñó, al lanzar otro tsunami de hojas hacia Serena y Seiya.

Pax y Proteus le lanzaron en frente del ataque, cayendo entre Seiya, que había finalmente alcanzado a Serena, y las miles de hojas.

"¡Ola Solar!"

"¡Choque de Sais Solares!" Los dos ataques conjuntos detuvieron las hojas, pero los dos guardians fueron alcanzados por enormes raíces que no habían visto, lanzados hasta el otro lado del campo y atrapados por las ramas de los arboles.

Guarian Pyrios aterrizó en frente del Príncipe y de la Princesa con su báculo sujetado defensivamente mientras bloqueaba las ramas y raíces que aún volaban en su dirección.

"Ustedes dos necesitan salir de aquí." Guardian Pyrios dijo, firme.

"No dejaremos a nuestros amigos." Seiya dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de Serena, mientras sujetaba Luna debajo de su otro brazo.

"Estamos dispuestos a morir por ustedes, ¡por eso estamos todos aquí para protegerlos! ¡Acaso no lo entienden!" Pyrios dijo apasionadamente.

Serena supervisó el campo, sus amigos estaban sufriendo, posiblemente muriendo lentamente mientras luchaban contra sus ataduras. Mirando la cara de su esposo, vio que sus ojos azules se movían desesperadamente tratando de encontrar una forma de salvar a sus amigos. Bajó la mirada hacia su otro brazo y notó que su querida consejera hacia lo mismo.

Luna apartó sus ojos rojos de la terrible escena para mirar a Serena.

Serena le sonrió a su más vieja amiga y asintió.

"Pyrios, no me escuchaste la otra noche. Yo protegeré este planeta y a todos en el porque amo este planeta y a su gente." Serena dijo, mientras se separaba del abrazo protector de Seiya el brillo dorado que la había envuelto la noche antes comenzó a repetirse.

Pyrios intentó responder, pero fue golpeado por una raíz y cayó al suelo. Observó a Serena caminar frente a las ramas que se dirigían hacia él para protegerlo. Se asustó cuando las plantas detuvieron su movimiento y flotaron frente a Serena.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Dill gritó, preocupado.

"Si, ¡están supuestas a matarla estúpidas hierbas!" Basil le gritó a las ramas y raíces que seguían inmóviles.

Dill se arrodilló y tocó la tierra a sus pies. Arrugó la frente. "Esta Tierra no la lastimará. Estamos a nuestra propia cuenta en contra de ella, hermano."

"¿Por qué?" Basil le preguntó, su voz denotaba pánico.

"Porque el espíritu de esta Tierra reconoció a la criatura que lleva dentro como su heredera." Dill respondió enojado, no le gustaba este cambio. "El heredero de la Tierra estaba supuesto a haber desaparecido, por eso Lord Malice finalmente decidió atacar."

El brillo alrededor de Serena siguió creciendo hasta que todo el campo estuvo iluminado por su luz. Colocó una mano sobre el broche del Cristal Imperial de Plata. "Yo soy la Princesa que buscan, yo soy Sailor Moon, defensora de esta planeta, defensora del amor y la justicia. Esta noche, Dill y Basil, los salvaré de la oscuridad de sus propios corazones y salvaré a todos los demás."

"Sólo porque la Tierra no te ataque, no significa que nosotros no lo haremos." Basil gruñó. "¡Tsunami de Esplendor de Hojas!"

Las scouts dejaron su lucha contra las ramas que las sujetaban al ver que Serena no se movía frente al ataque.

"¡Serena corre!" Sailor Mars gritó desesperada.

En lugar de moverse, Serena cerró los ojos y la luz a su alrededor brillo con mayor intensidad. Las hojas se desintegraron al chocar una a una contra la burbuja protectora dorada que se había formado a su alrededor.

Dill y Basil no fueron los únicos en abrir los ojos sorprendidos cuando el brillo que la rodeaba la levantó por los aires y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como un tornado dorado brillante. Estuvo escondida de la vista de todos mientras el brillo se hacia mas intenso hasta obligarlos a cerrar los ojos.

"Princesa." Las scouts murmuraron al unísono cuando la luz se fue haciendo mas tenue y flotando sobre todos ellos se encontraba una forma de Sailor Moon nunca antes vista.

Sus alas blancas parecían brillar como cubiertas de millones de minúsculos diamantes. Llevaba un traje dorado hasta las rodillas que resaltaba su vientre embarazado y terminaba justo encima de sus botas también doradas. Listones blancos y rosados fluían desde los rollos de su cabello y sostenido entre sus manos estaba el Cristal Imperial de Plata brillando como nunca.

"¿Qué forma es esta?" Luna murmuro. "Nunca la he visto antes."

"Es la mas rara y mas sagrada forma de las sailor scouts, es la forma Holy." Pyrios dijo, aceptando la mano que Seiya le ofrecía para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Luna preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Porque la he visto en una ocasión anterior, en la gran guerra entre nuestro sistema solar y las legiones de Caos en una vida ya muy lejana. Una Sailor Scouts puede alcanzar la forma sagrada, solo cuando está lo suficientemente avanzada en su embarazo que la criatura que lleva dentro esta bastante desarrollada para que su semilla estelar energice la de su madre." Pyrios dijo en tono triste, su cara cubierta observaba a Sailor Moon mientras descendía.

"¿Serena estaba embarazada en la otra vida?" Seiya preguntó asustado.

"No mi Príncipe, no lo estaba. Solo he visto a una scout tomar esa forma antes pero, no fue a su esposa." Pyrios dijo, su voz entrecortada.

La angustia en la voz del guardian era innegable, pero cualquier pregunta que Seiya pudiera haber hecho fue interrumpida por la voz de Dill.

"No me importa que tan bonito vestido te pongas Princesa. Morirás ahora mismo." Dill dijo levantando las manos.

"Dill y Basil, la oscuridad de Lord Malice ha estado en sus corazones por demasiado tiempo. Déjenme recordarles como se siente el amor. ¡Ola Curativa de Cristal!" Holy Sailor Moon dijo mientras extendía sus manos y el Cristal hacia los hermanos.

Un brillante haz de luz blanca salió del cristal, y el aura dorada que envolvía a Sailor Moon se envolvió alrededor del haz de luz y golpeó a los hermanos directo en el pecho.

"¿Qué es esta sensación?" Basil dijo, apretando su pecho con ambas manos al sentir una calidez que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera siendo calentado desde su interior.

"No estoy seguro hermano." Dill respondió, mirando desconcertado a la Princesa de la Luna que les sonreía suavemente.

"Nos mataste." Basil gritó.

"No Basil, eso que sientes es amor alejando el mal de sus corazones." Sailor Moon dijo aún sosteniendo el cristal en dirección a ellos mientras este continuaba enviando energía para luchar contra lo que Malice había plantado allí hacia milenios atrás.

La luz dorada que había envuelto a Holy Sailor Moon se envolvió ahora alrededor de los hermanos, hasta que ellos también estaban girando en sus propios tornados dorados.

Las ataduras que sostenían a las scouts y los guardians se deshicieron, al igual que los tentáculos que agarraban a Taiki desaparecieron.

Todos se acercaron hasta quedar detrás de Holy Sailor Moon, igualmente sorprendidos por lo que veían.

Las tormentas doradas alrededor de los gemelos cayeron para revelar a dos apuestos jóvenes vestidos de blanco. Sus mascaras ya no estaban, y en sus ojos no había mas que gentileza y gratitud mientras miraban al grupo frente a ellos.

Dill y Basil, se arrodillaron frente a Sailor Moon.

"Su alteza, gracias, por liberarnos. No existen palabras para expresar lo mucho que sentimos todo el sufrimiento que les causamos a usted y a sus amigos tanto en esta vida como en la que nos conocimos antes." Dill dijo, hacia una reverencia casi hasta el suelo.

"Levántense, no hay necesidad de todo esto. Sus crímenes no fueron cometidos voluntariamente y los perdonamos." Sailor Moon dijo, sonriéndoles a los hermanos.

"Gracias Princesa. Déjennos darles a usted y sus amigos, un regalo antes de marcharnos." Basil dijo, levantando la mirada para observar al grupo.

"Podemos sentir que aún tienen muchas preguntas acerca de la vida pasada. Lo bueno del espíritu de un planeta es que no olvida ni muere cuando todo lo demás renace, él mantiene sus recuerdos." Dill dijo, levantando las manos y recitando. "Madre Espíritu de la Tierra, por favor muestra a estas personas el recuerdo que has guardado todo estos años."

El grupo de repente se sintió transportado por una nuble húmeda que olía a pino y cerezas, y cuando la niebla disipó se encontraron mirando a Serena en la forma de Princesa Serenity, sentada en un banco en lo que parecía ser los jardines de Elysion.

"_Princesa Serenity, ¿se encuentra bien aquí afuera?" Le habló una fuerte voz masculina._

_La Princesa Serenity levantó la mirada para ver al joven que se acercaba. "Si Príncipe Endymion, estoy bien. Solo quería estar sola."_

_El Principe Endymion caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. "Sabes, mi primo me dijo que estoy supuesto a cuidarte bien. No creo que Hyperion quede muy contento si se entera que te dejé caminar por ahí sola, en los jardines."_

_La princesa sonrió tristemente. "Si no estoy a salvo en Elysion, entonces no lo estaré en ninguna parte."_

_El príncipe suspiró. "Ellos estarán bien Princesa."_

"_No puedo creer que mi madre no me dejara quedarme con ellos y luchar a su lado mientras Malice y sus seguidores atacan nuestro hogar en la Luna." Serenity dijo, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco._

_Endymion suspiró y se levantó para seguirla, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente bajo el cielo estrellado de Elysion. "Tu madre tiene sus razones."_

_Serena sacudió la cabeza. "¡Yo puedo luchar!"_

"_Ya lo se, Serenity." Endymion le dijo suavemente. "Pero, estos monstruos ya han matado a dos de tus scouts que eran guerreras mucho mas formidables de lo que tú eres con el poco entrenamiento que has recibido."_

_Serenity dejó escapar un sollozo que había estado conteniendo y el príncipe colocó una mano en su hombro._

_Ella secó sus ojos. "No soporto la idea de que más de mis amigos mueran. No soporto la idea de que Hyperion este allá fuera luchando con los Solar Guardians y posiblemente saliendo lastimado o peor…"_

_Endymio asintió. "Comparto tu pesar y tus frustraciones, Serenity. Sin embargo, debes mantenerte a salvo y yo fui asignado para protegerte. Debemos confiar en que tu madre sabe lo que hace."_

_Serenity respiró profundo y levantó los hombros. "Hyperion es fuerte. Él estará bien."_

_Endymion sonrió ante la fuerza de su voz. "Lo amas mucho."_

_Serenity le sonrió a su amigo. "Si Endy, amo a tu primo con todo lo que soy. Desde que éramos niños, cuando iba con mi madre a visitar al Rey Helios y a la Reina Theia, Hyperion me halaba las colas y luego me sonreía. Eso me enfurecía tanto. Pero él siempre estaba ahí para alentarme, obligándome a dar más, y siempre creyendo en mi, incluso cuando yo perdía fe en mi misma. Creo que siempre lo he amado y no me di cuenta antes, cuando somos niños nuestras emociones tienden a ser confusas, pero ahora no hay duda alguna en mi corazón."_

_Endymion se conmovió por la apasionada declaración de amor hacia su primo. "Les tengo envidia a ustedes. Al amor que se tienen."_

_Serenity volteó con curiosidad en su mirada, podía sentir la tristeza en su voz. "¿Endy?"_

_Él bajó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió. "No he encontrado una mujer en este sistema solar que me haga sentir como tú te sientes por Hyperion. De ser honesto, Serenity, cuando éramos mas jóvenes siempre pensé que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos."_

_Serenity escuchó el anhelo en sus palabras y suspiró. "Endy, eres un hombre maravilloso. Eres valiente y leal, pero yo no soy la mujer que esta destinada a ser tu pareja."_

_Endy asintió. "Lo sé Serenity, y no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda."_

_Serenity sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien."_

_Endymion levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. "Si esta guerra no hubiera llegado, estaba pensando dejar el sistema solar."_

"_¡Serena!" Se escuchó una voz, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que Serenity pudiese haber tenido ante la confesión de Endymion._

"_¡Hyperion!" La Princesa Serenity dijo al voltear, levantó su vestido y corrió hacia la voz._

_El Principe Hyperion salió de entre los arbustos, vestido con sus ropajes blancos de Guardian, pero con la capa removida. Corrió hacia la pequeña rubia que había olvidado sujetar sus faldas y corría con los brazos abiertos. La sujetó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. _

_Ella lloró contra su ropa blanca. "Estaba tan asustada amor mío."_

_Él asintió mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabello dorado. "Lo sé y lo siento. Traté de razonar con tu madre pero ella no desistió de su orden de mantenerte aquí escondida."_

_Serenity se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Podía ver el dolor en su mirada. "Hyperion, ¿Qué ha sucedido?"_

"_Logramos alejar a los ejércitos de la Luna, pero tu hermano salió mal herido. Las fuerzas de Malice fueron tras de él, Dill, Basil y a bruja de Ginger. Lo atacaron todos juntos. Hubiera muerto de no haber sido por sus poderes de Solar Guardian que salvaron su vida. La buena noticia es que las fuerzas de Malice lo creen muerto así que permanecerá transformado en guardian hasta que termine la guerra. Él cree que esa es la mejor manera de protegerlas a ti y a tu madre." Hyperion dijo, sonaba cansado._

"_Pero, ¿está bien?" Serena preguntó dudosa._

_Hyperion asintió. "Sí, pero Sailor Pluto salió lastimada."_

_Su voz estaba llena de angustia, Serenity supo lo que eso significaba._

"_No." Comenzó a llorar sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Y el bebe?"_

_Hyperion bajó la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte. "El bebe no sobrevivió."_

_Serenity lloró contra su pecho. "Pobre Pluto, Pyrios… deben estar devastados."_

_Hyperion dejó que salieran las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo. "Nunca había visto a mi mentor tan mal en todo el tiempo que tengo conociéndolo."_

"_Debo ir con Pluto, me necesitará." Serenity dijo, separándose un poco de Hyperion._

_Él asintió. "Las cuatro inner scouts están esperándote adentro. Te escoltarán a casa. Yo debo ir a Venus a prepararme para el próximo plan de defensa."_

_Serenity colocó una mano suavemente en su mejilla. "Te amo."_

_Hyperion inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano de ella, llenándose de fuerzas por ese gesto de amor. "Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Serena."_

_Él la haló hacia sus brazos y la besó fuertemente, dejando que todas las emociones fluyeran en el abrazo._

_Cuando se separaron, ambos jóvenes príncipes estaban sin aliento._

"_No te alejes por demasiado tiempo." Serenity dijo, dirigiéndose al castillo._

_Hyperion asintió y le dijo desde la distancia. "Mi princesa, nada de este universo podrá alejarme de ti por mucho tiempo."_

_Tocó su corazón, un gesto que hacía siempre que ella se alejaba de él._

_Serenity asintió y volteó para correr hacia donde estaban las scouts, ansiosa por ir a ver a Sailor Pluto._

_Hyperion volteó al escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta. Le sonrió levemente a su primo. "Gracias Endy, por cuidarla."_

_Endymion asintió. "Esta guerra, las cosas no están bien, ¿cierto?"_

_Hyperion sacudió la cabeza. "No primo, me temo que no."_

_Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos._

"_Endy, necesito que me prometas algo." Hyperion dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio._

"_¿Qué sucede Hyperion?" Endymion preguntó alarmado por la seriedad de la voz de su primo._

"_Los profetas han predicho que Serenity y yo seremos separados… que nuestra unión no ocurrirá. No le presto mucha atención a las profecías, pero quiero que me prometas que si por alguna razón no sobrevivo a esta guerra, si me separan de ella, que tú la protegerás, que cuidarás de ella como si fuera yo." Hyperion dijo._

_Endymion aguantó la respiración. "Hyperion…"_

"_Prométemelo Endymion, por el espíritu de Gaia, que cuidarás a mi Serena si yo no puedo hacerlo." Hyperion dijo, tomando a su primo por los hombros._

_Endymion notó que esto era de suma importancia para su primo menor. "Tú eres mi mas querido amigo Hyperion. Te prometo, por el espíritu de esta Tierra, por Gaia, que cuidare a Serenity como lo harías tú si tú faltaras."_

_Hyperion asintió satisfecho. "Cuídate primo. La Tierra logró defenderse de su último ataque, pero si no logramos detenerlo y llegan hasta el Reino del Sol, la oscuridad que llegará a nosotros será algo nunca antes visto."_

_Endymion asintió y le dio la mano a su primo, ambos preparándose para separarse._

La visión se deshizo y el grupo se vio a sí mismo una vez más en el campo del parque, donde todo se encontraba como una vez había estado antes de la pelea. Se escucharon grillos sonando y todos se percataron que Basil y Dill habían desaparecido.

Sailor Pluto con lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla, observó hasta el otro lado del campo donde se encontraba Solar Guardian Pyrios.

"Solar Guardians." Pyrios dijo suavemente.

"¡Espera!" Sailor Pluto le gritó.

Pyrios dudó por un momento. "No debieron haber compartido ese recuerdo. Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el olvido."

Después de esto, desapareció, seguido de Pax y Proteus, sin decir una palabra más.

Los hombros de Sailor Pluto cayeron y Sailor Neptune se acercó a ella para reconfortarla.

Holy Sailor Moon volteó hacia su esposo. "Le pediste que me protegiera…"

Seiya sacudió la cabeza. "Aparentemente… la próxima vez, recuerden no hacerme ningún favor a mi mismo."

Sailor Moon rió al verlo picarle un ojo.

"¡Demonios!" Sailor Mars exclamó. "Me tengo que ir, Chad esta esperando."

Luna saltó de los brazos de Seiya y se dirigió a Serena. "Todos deberíamos irnos a casa."

Sailor Moon recogió a Luna entre sus brazos, y al hacerlo la magia de su transformación se desvaneció dejándola una vez más en su uniforme de escuela. "Si, chicos, vayámonos a casa."

* * *

**N/A: **hola chicas, me dedique a terminar esto rapidito para alcanzar a la versión en ingles, y aquí esta… les tengo una buena noticia y una mala…

La buena: alcance a la autora

La mala: alcance a la autora… lo que significa que no habrán capítulos nuevos hasta que ella publique el próximo, lo cual puede tomar varios meses basándonos en como ha sido hasta ahora.

… la sorpresa que les había dicho en el capitulo anterior era esa visión reveladora, ¿Qué tal les pareció?

… para este capítulo estaré respondiendo a los comentarios a medida vayan llegando, ya que no tengo mas capítulos que publicar por ahora, y es muy probable que con el tiempo que tendré disponible me ponga a escribir algo propio (pero no será relacionado a la serie de sueños), así que por ahí nos veremos.

… con respecto a los Solar Guardian, como ya saben son nueve, ya tenemos tres y sabemos que Sammy es el numero cuatro… los próximos cuatro pueden imaginárselos, vamos no es muy difícil, pero el número nueve ni siquiera yo sé quien es, SGC dijo que era una sorpresa y se la tiene bien guardada.

**Mellysun: **sí tengo historias propias, deberías darte una miradita por mi perfil, ahí están todas, hasta ahora son cuatro y son continuación una de otra.

**princessnerak: **Darien aun no tiene idea de nada, y según comentó SGC hace unos cuantos capítulos atrás, no se esterará por ahora

**m carmen: **la noche de boda aún no esta pautada para un capítulo especifico, sí se sabe que será después que nazca Rini (lo que tampoco tiene fecha) y que no será escrita como lemon, en palabras de SGC "esta historia nunca será clasificación M"

… lamento no poder responder a las demás inquietudes, a partir de ahora todas estaremos a la espera del próximo capitulo y de lo que pueda pasar (incluyéndome a mi), pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible para traducirlo rapidito desde que sea publicado

Agradeciendo como siempre a las que toman tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios: **XiaoMeng, Solar Knight Marie, Minako Uzumaki, Lilupixie, Katabrecteri, tokio2323, Bansheeyris, agatasha, veoh55, Serena Princesita Hale, Mellysun, smfanatic, princessnerak, blackmoon-selene uchiha y m carmen**

* * *

**Las dejo con el avance del próximo capítulo:**

Ginger esperó a que la última luz se apagara en la casa frente a ella.

"¿Ginger?" Le preguntó el General Kulno, al aparecer frente a ella.

"Los gemelos fallaron como sabía que lo harían. Pero yo no fallaré como Dill y Basil, mi estrategia es a prueba de errores." Ginger dijo, sin evidencia de emoción alguna.

Kulno levantó una ceja ante tal declaración. "Y ¿Cuál es esa estrategia, amor?"

"Quebraré su espíritu, y mi primer paso para hacerlo será matar a las personas dentro de esa casa. A los que hace llamar su familia." Ginger dijo, una cruel sonrisa contorsionando su hermosa cara.


	45. OJO: Nota Importante

Chicas, escribo esto para responder una inquietud que fue señalada por Miriamelle

SGC abandona fanfiction, la historia continua pero con algunos cambios y en otra pagina.

Yo la seguire traduciendo por aquí, pero aun estoy a la espera de ciertas respuestas.

La autora refiere que cambiara los capítulos ya publicados (44cap, aprox 500 pag) un poco, para arreglar algunas cosas con las que no estaba completamente satisfecha. Dependiendo de que tan grandes sean los cambios, El Corazon de Cosmos (versión español) será actualizada también o suspendida y empezada desde cero.

En el primero de los casos, solo cambiaria los capítulos que fueran necesarios. En el segundo, crearíamos una segunda historia, algo asi como "El Corazon de Cosmos v2.0", dejando esta en suspensión definitiva.

Hasta ahora solo ha sido publicado un capitulo en la pagina nueva, la idea de SGC es tener toda la historia revisada para otoño, y comenzar con los capítulos nuevos de ahí en adelante. Ese nuevo capitulo 1, es mas corto que el actual, pero no parece tener cambios significativos a simple vista, tal vez solo esta dividido en dos partes, tal vez esta resumido. Lo leere con mas cuidado después para tomar una decisión con la historia.

Inmediatamente reciba respuesta les dejare saber que pasara con ECDC, pero que no panda el cunico, la historia no será abandonada.

Gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora y espero seguir contando con ustedes en estos tiempos venideros inciertos.

Jay


	46. OJO: Conclusion

Chicas… tenemos respuestas y más preguntas

SGC, o Skyren como es su nuevo nombre en la pagina para donde se mudo con todo e historia, informa que los cambios a los capítulos ya publicados no serán muchos y que no nos preocupemos por ellos, su plan es revisar toda la historia durante el verano y tener los capítulos nuevos disponibles para otoño, para continuar con las actualizaciones. Hasta ahora solo ha publicado un capitulo, y la única diferencia significativa es el largo, que en la versión nueva es muchisisisisisisisimo mas corto que el que tenemos nosotras como primer capitulo, de hecho es solo la primera escena del primer capitulo.

Yo hare revisión conjunta de la traducción, para mantener el orden de numero de los capítulos, pero antes de publicar la versión revisada (y recortada) del primero, quería pedirles su opinión. Como yo lo veo, tenemos dos opciones:

**1.** Borrar los capítulos ya existentes de ECDC y publicar los nuevos en esa misma historia, no puedo irlos cambiando uno a uno como pensé originalmente porque lo que ahora tengo como un capitulo, pasa a ser dos o tal vez tres luego de revisado y eso lo dañaría todo.

**2.** Dejar esta en suspensión definitiva y crear una historia nueva con los capítulos revisados. Esta opción les permitiría leer los capítulos ya existentes de nuevo si así lo desean, pero tendrían que poner alertas para la historia nueva.

La decisión la dejo en manos suyas… he creado un poll (esta en mi perfil) con las dos opciones, lo dejare abierto una semana y algo para darles tiempo a todas a votar y la opción que gane así se hará.

Las chicas que no tienen perfil de ff, y que siguen la historia de forma anónima, déjenme su opinión en un comentario si les es posible ya que no podrán votar oficialmente. Asi puedo tomarlas en cuenta a ustedes también.

Gracias…

**RESULTADOS DEL POLL:**

**1. dejar esta y hacer otra historia: **15

-mas una que me pidio cambio de su voto para esta opcion = 16

-mas tres votos de lectoras anonimas = **19**

**2. borrar esta y reiniciarla: **3

-menos el voto que cambiamos para la otra opcion = **2**

**CONCLUSION: ECDC se queda como esta, hasta este punto y comenzare una hitoria nueva con los cambios a medida que se vayan publicando en la otra pagina, el link de la historia nueva lo podran encontrar en mi perfil (como siempre) y recuerden poner sus alertas para esa historia ya que esta dejare de actualizarse.**

**fue un placer para mi compartir con ustedes por aqui... nos vemos en "El Corazon de Cosmos v2.0" que inicia ahora...**


	47. Chapter 47

Esta historia sigue suspendida definitivamente, pero tenemos un preview de lo que viene mas adelante cuando se termine la revision de los primeros 44 capitulos.

SolarGuardianChick envia esto como prueba de que aun esta trabajando en la historia y pide excusas porque se ha tomado mas tiempo del previsto con la revision, ya que ahora esta escribiendo historias originales, no solo fanfiction.

Mientras tanto, disfruten este pequeño adelanto... y mantenganse pendientes de el avanze de El Corazon de Cosmo v2

_**En la habitacion de Sammy Tsukino**_

Sammy se desperto de repente con poco aliento. Estaba empapado de sudor y se pregunto si estaria comenzandole una fiebre. Tiro las sabanas que lo cubrian y se sento en la cama. Sacudio la cabeza y se puso de pie. Camino hacia las ventas de cristal corredizo y miro hacia la calle de abajo que estaba en completo silencio a esta hora de la noche. Apreto los ojos cuando creyo ver a una pareja abrazarse afuera de su casa pero en un segundo desaparecieron.

"Tranquilizate Tsukino." Se dijo a si mismo.

Se fue arrastrando los pies desde la ventana de vuelta a su cama y se recosto. Sabia que necesitaba dormir. Comenzo a contar para atras desde cincuenta y a pensa lleo a veintitres cuando la verdadera oscuridad del sueño lo envolvio.

_"Hijo mio," Se escucho una voz en las sombras, "No te esperaba tan pronto."_

_Sammy se sintio asombrado po la escena ante sus ojos. Un gran castillo de marfil se veia en la distancia y se escuchaba musica, un vals, estaba casi seguro que eso era. Sammy calculo que el castillo estaba como a dos campos de futbol de distancia. Miro a su alrededor, evitando mirar la sobra desde la que habia escuchado la voz de la mujer. Aparentemente estaba en una clase de jardin con una fuente y topiarios. Las flores eran hermosas, tanto colores salpicados contra el vibrante y verde pasto y los arbustos hacian que el jardin fuera sorprendente. _

_"Hijo, se que este lugar te parece extraño, pero mi poder existe solo aqui," la voz feminina dijo desde las sombras de lo que parecia ser un laberinto. _

_"Ese castillo, esta hecho de piedra blanca o de arena?" Sammy pregunto, ignorando lo que ella le habia dicho. _

_"De ninguna de las dos, de hecho el castillo esta hecho de los restos de una estrella que murio, por eso brilla de tal forma aunque estemos de espaldas al sol." ella le respondio con el mismo tono suave._

_"De espaldas al sol." Sammy susurro mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo. Penso que se desmayaria cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando directa,ente a la Tierra._

_"Estas en la Luna," la mujer le dijo, confirmando la pregunta que el no habia preguntado. "Tu verdadero lugar de nacimiento."_


End file.
